Więcej Niż Słowa
by emilyane
Summary: [Z] A co jeśli świat magii istnieje, a Rowling jest zwykłą charłaczką? Elizabeth, fanka "Harry'ego Pottera" trafia do Hogwartu, a na jej drodze staje nie kto inny, jak wredny Mistrz Eliksirów Draco Malfoy. Uwaga! Kanon został pogrzebany przez Wena ;
1. Prolog & Chapter 1

**Nie ukrywam, że to nie jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie FanFiction. Właściwie to już piąte, choć poprzednich chwilowo nie można znaleźć w sieci. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że ktoś tu zajrzy i że się spodoba Opowiadanie można też znaleźć na moim blogu: wiecej-niż .com**

**Główni bohaterowie: Draco Malfoy & Elizabeth Seymour**

* * *

**Prolog**

Czasami uderza mnie myśl, że to wszystko mogło potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej. Gdybym nie zgrywała się przed _Nim_ na wyjątkowo odważną Gryfonkę, a moja głupota nie przysłoniła rozumu... Cóż, zapewne byłabym dla niego po prostu zdolną uczennicą, jak każda inna, tyle że z ręką do jego przedmiotu.

Pamiętam jeszcze ostatnią rozmowę z moim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Nim przyszło nam się rozstać, nim jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że następnym naszym spotkaniem będzie jego pogrzeb. Tak, po tej rozmowie nigdy więcej nie miałam okazji go zobaczyć. Ale został mi w pamięci na zawsze.

Wspominałam go, jako starszego ode mnie, piegowatego chłopca, którego rodzice się rozwiedli. Był samotnikiem odizolowanym od reszty świata. Bynajmniej nie wyrzutkiem, po prostu nie czuł się dobrze w zbyt dużym towarzystwie. A jednak ze mną lubił przebywać. Bardziej niż z kimkolwiek, kiedykolwiek.

_Miłość jest ulotna, Elizabeth. Czasem zostawia widoczny ślad, ale jest ulotna. Natomiast ta prawdziwa miłość trwa wiecznie. Tylko że zawsze wybiera sama, nie pyta nikogo o zdanie._

Wyśmiałam go wtedy. Powiedziałam mu, że nie ma różnicy pomiędzy „miłością" a „prawdziwą miłością". Wtedy każda wydawała mi się prawdziwa.

A potem, potem zrozumiałam swój błąd. Choć nigdy nie spotkała mnie miłość i nigdy przed tą „prawdziwą" nie miałam innego partnera. Adoratora, owszem, ale nie partnera. Miłość jest ulotna, ale ta moja była zbyt prawdziwa, by mogła ulecieć.

Ilekroć razy jeszcze w późniejszym czasie wspominałam Franka, tyle razy _On_ pytał mnie, o czym myślę. Wiedziałam, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, choć nie czytał mi w myślach. A jednak, o Franku nigdy _Mu_ nie opowiedziałam. Początkowo dlatego, że wydawało mi się, iż _On_ wie wszystko. Później po prostu była to sprawa zbyt błaha, by o niej z nim rozmawiać.

Bo słowa były nic nie warte. Woleliśmy milczeć, choć poznaliśmy się lepiej właśnie dzięki słowom. Woleliśmy w ciszy chłonąć siebie i to nigdy, przenigdy nie stało się nudne. A _On_, _On_ i tak dowiedział się o mnie wszystkiego...

Bo wspomnienia nie są jak słowa.

A słowa są nic niewarte.

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Rozejrzałam się po swoim pokoju. Był tak niepodobny do tego, który zamieszkiwałam wraz z koleżankami w mojej szkole. Leżałam na pościeli w kolorze kości słoniowej, przyglądając się otoczeniu. Ściany i podłoga były ciemnobrązowe, natomiast meble posiadały ten sam kolor, co moje przykrycie. Jutro pierwszy września, a ja wracam na ostatni rok do ukochanej szkoły. Jedynej trwałej przystani w moim życiu. Rodzice byli zmienni i właściwie na każde wakacje wracałam do zupełnie innego domu. O dziwo, we wszystkich mój pokój wyglądał niemalże identycznie. Chcieli, żebym czuła się jak w domu. Wciąż się przeprowadzaliśmy, toteż nie miałam wśród mugoli zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nim dostałam list z Hogwartu. Zerknęłam na półkę z książkami. Każdą z nich przeczytałam tylko jeden raz. Wyjątkiem była seria "Harry Potter", do której wracałam z uśmiechem na ustach. Przymknęłam teraz oczy i zatopiłam się w wspomnieniach.

aaa

- Mamo! Nie chcę się znowu przeprowadzać! Mieszkaliśmy tu rok, myślałam, że zostaniemy... - wykrzyknęła z żalem dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka. Był to środek wakacji, a ona jutro miała skończyć jedenaście lat. Ubrana w zieloną sukienkę na ramiączkach, przyciskała do siebie pewną książkę. Jedną z jej ulubionych serii. "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" była jedną z nielicznych, do których tak bardzo lubiła wracać. Marzyła o liście z Hogwartu i wydawało jej się często, że potrafi rzeczy których inni nie umieją. Napawało to ją nadzieją, ale matka uparcie twierdziła że to bzdury. Brązowe, falowane włosy opadały dziecku za ramiona. Nie potrafiła ich ułożyć, wciąż była rozczochrana. 

- Elizabeth - matka nazywała ją pełnym imieniem tylko wtedy, kiedy chciała "przemówić jej do rozumu", zapominając, że jej córka w wielu sprawach jest rozsądniejsza, niż ona sama - wiesz dobrze jak jest. Nie możemy tutaj zostać, bo...

- Bo sąsiedzi ci nie odpowiadają. Jeszcze dwa dni temu uśmiechałaś się szeroko do pani Collins, a teraz znowu jej nie lubisz. - Warknęła Eliza, a jej zielonkawe oczy zapłonęły z furią. 

- Jak ty się zwracasz do matki? - Kobieta tupnęła nogą. Mimo że wyglądem przypominała swoje jedyne dziecko, to charakter miała zupełnie inny. Dziewczynka odziedziczyła inteligencję po ojcu. Kochała czytać, toteż jej prywatna biblioteka była spora. Matce to nie odpowiadało, bo przy każdej przeprowadzce mała zabierała książki ze sobą. Ojciec kochał panią Seymour tak bardzo, że nie stawiał oporów, gdy po raz kolejny mieli zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania. I to właśnie on był tą osobą, która kilkoma słowami potrafiła namówić Elizę do zgody. 

- Przestań, mamo. Zostańmy tutaj - poprosiła smutno dziewczynka. 

- Myślę, że to będzie ostatnia nasza przeprowadzka. - Dorosła brunetka żarliwie pokiwała głową. 

- Zawsze tak mówisz. - Mała zaczęła się irytować. Już miała dodać kilka słów, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. - Otworzę. 

Westchnąwszy, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Nie, nie poddam się tak łatwo, nie tym razem_ - myślała, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy wiedziała, że i tak przegrała ten pojedynek. _

Eliza otworzyła spore drzwi i ujrzała nieznajomego mężczyznę. Był wysoki i jakby na to nie spojrzeć - bardzo przystojny. Dziewczynka jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi. W końcu miała zaledwie jedenaście lat. Człowiek ten świdrował ją teraz swoimi szarymi oczami. Seymour zauważyła, że był młody. 

- Dzień dobry - mruknęła nieśmiało dziewczynka i przyjrzała się lepiej człowiekowi. Miał na sobie czarne jeansy i czarną koszulę z długimi rękawami. Nie podwinął ich, co było dziwne, gdyż niebo tego dnia było bezchmurne. Panował upał.

- Panna Seymour, jak mniemam - odparł mężczyzna. Roztaczał dookoła siebie niepokojącą, mroczną aurę. Zainteresowanie "Harrym Potterem", sprawiło, że mała od razu pomyślała o Draconie Malfoy. Szybko jednak wypędziła tę myśl, bo książkowy Malfoy nie wydawał się być tak... zły. Myśl o mężczyźnie stojącym przed nią sprawiła, że Eliza się wzdrygnęła. Panna? 

- Tak - bąknęła. - Pan zapewne do rodziców? Proszę wejść. 

Człowiek bez ociągania się przekroczył próg domu i zamknął drzwi. Z pokoju gościnnego wyszli państwo Seymour, mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zaprosili go do salonu, jednak odmówił. Mała była teraz pewna, że rodzice nie znają tego pana. Już chciała odejść, kiedy mroczny mężczyzna za nią zawołał. 

- Dokąd to, panno Seymour? - odwróciła się zaskoczona. 

- Przepraszam, kim pan właściwie jest? - odpowiedziała, czując się nieswojo. Ojciec spojrzał na mężczyznę wyczekująco. 

- Nazywam się Draco Malfoy - odpowiedział spokojnie, a Eliza parsknęła śmiechem. - Co cię tak śmieszy, młoda damo? 

Dziewczynka wyciągnęła ku górze rękę, w której trzymała swoją książkę. Nie puściła jej ani na sekundę. 

- Mamo, czy to jakiś żart? - spytała. 

- Zapewniam panią, panno Seymour, że to nie jest żart - kontynuował zirytowany mężczyzna. - Jestem nauczycielem eliksirów w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a skoro trzyma pani w ręce książkę tej charłaczki... myślę, że wiesz trochę o naszym - twoim świecie. Nawet jeśli wiele z tego to kłamstwa... 

- Co to za bzdury? - pani Seymour zaczęła się denerwować. Chwyciła córkę za rękę i odciągnęła od blondyna. 

- Proszę przeczytać ten list. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń z białą kopertą w stronę Elizy. Ta doskonale wiedziała, co to może oznaczać. Porwała w swoje ręce kopertę i nie zwracając uwagi na adres, wyjęła kartkę i poczęła czytać na głos. 

- Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Dyrektor: Minerwa McGonnagall. Szanowna Panno Seymour, mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Panna przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później niż 31 lipca. Z wyrazami szacunku, Filius Flitwick, zastępca dyrektora. - Na twarzy dziewczynki wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Nigdy nie wątpiła w to, że Hogwart naprawdę istnieje.

- To jakiś żart? - tym razem krótką ciszę przerwał Pan Seymour. 

- Nie. Zostawiam państwu mapę Londynu z zaznaczoną trasą do miejsca, dzięki któremu dostaniecie się na Ulicę Pokątną. - Mężczyzna w trakcie mówienia wyciągnął z rękawa patyk. Machnął nim, a w rękach Elizy pojawiła się mapa.

- O jejku! - zawołała wesoło. - Do Dziurawego Kotła? Mamo, słyszysz?! Jestem czarownicą! 

- Panno Seymour - chłodny głos nowego profesora, sprowadził dziewczynkę na ziemię - nie ma czegoś takiego jak Dziurawy Kocioł. Tak jak już wspominałem, w tej książce jest wiele bzdur. O ile opis Hogwartu się zgadza, o tyle nie można tego powiedzieć o jej postaciach i kilku opisanych miejscach. 

- Jak to? - szepnęła, niepewnie przygryzając wargę. 

- Nie mam czasu na opowiadanie pani o tym, panno Seymour. Do zobaczenia w szkole - odparł Malfoy. 

- Stop, stop! - zawołała matka. - Jeśli wy naprawdę myślicie, że ja w to uwierzę... 

I w tym momencie Dracon Malfoy machnął kilka razy swoim patykiem, a meble w pokoju zaczęły... tańczyć? Za mężczyzną zapłonął ogień, a kiedy przerażona pani Seymour wrzasnęła, natychmiast zgasł i jak się okazało, nic nie było uszkodzone. Kolejne machnięcie wywołało złote ptaszki zza firanki, a następne sprawiło, że stały się niebieskie. Potem zniknęły. 

- Czy to wystarczający dowód, by uwierzyła pani, że nasz świat istnieje? - spytał obojętnie. Wyglądało na to, że nieszczęsny człowiek już to kiedyś przerabiał. Tak przynajmniej pomyślała Eliza, bo twarz profesora eliksirów niczego nie wyrażała. Co innego oczy... Elizabeth posiadała talent wyczytywania emocji z oczu. Było to niezwykle rzadkie, ale i przydatne. Jego oczy były teraz po prostu znudzone. 

aaa

Nie minęło kilka dni, a Państwo Seymour wraz z córką wybrali się do Londynu. Na dziwnej mapie zaznaczone były sklepy w okolicy Big Bena. Gdy tylko dotarli do niego, Eliza zawołała z radości, bowiem zauważyła na mapie zielonkawy samochodzik podobny do tego, którym jechali. Kierowała teraz rodzicami, mówiąc którędy mają jechać. Samochodzik dokładnie wskazywał miejsce, w którym się znajdowali. Zatrzymali się na parkingu i wysiedli z samochodu, ponieważ mapa wskazywała, że byli już blisko celu. Weszli w wąską uliczkę, chyba jedyną w Londynie, gdzie nie było żadnego sklepu. Na jej końcu rzekomo miało być błyszczące pole, ale rodzice Elizy niczego takiego nie dostrzegli. Brązowowłosa w końcu przestała wpatrywać się w mapę, gdyż ta wskazywała, że byli już na miejscu. Rozejrzała się dookoła i zobaczyła niebieskie, połyskujące drzwi. 

- To chyba tu - powiedziała wesoło. 

- Chyba nie zamierzasz zwalić muru tej kamienicy? - spytała matka, widząc że dziecko kieruje się w stronę brzydkiej ściany. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała przykra drwina. Od kilku dni, ani razu nie odezwała się chociażby słowem do córki. 

- Przecież tu są drzwi - zachichotała Eliza i otworzyła przejście. 

_Państwo Seymour spojrzeli po sobie. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, córka pchnęła mur i otworzyła niebieski korytarz, w którym było jasno, mimo że nigdzie nie widzieli żadnych świec, czy lamp. Weszli niepewnie za swoim dzieckiem i nim się obejrzeli, byli już na ulicy równie ruchliwej, co mugolski Londyn. Różnica była jedna - ludzie byli ubrani w długie, różnokolorowe szaty, podczas gdy na ulicach Londynu, przez który wcześniej przejeżdżali, nie zauważyli nawet jednej osoby w tak dziwnym ubraniu. Matka miała na sobie zwiewną, niebieską sukienkę, ponieważ był to upalny dzień. Ojciec ubrany w niebieskie jeansy i białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, rozglądał się dookoła niemalże z zachwytem. Eliza utkwiła wzrok w sporym, białym budynku. Bez zastanowienia się, pociągnęła rodziców w tamtą stronę. Jeśli jej książka tym razem nie skłamała, musiał to być Bank Gringotta. Po drodze rozglądała się uważnie i napotykała wzrokiem najdziwniejsze rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziała. _Zupełnie jak w książce, pomyślała. 

Nie myliła się. Pchnęła mosiężne drzwi, a jej rodzice nic nie mówili. Byli pod wrażeniem tego, co tu zobaczyli. Przed nimi były kolejne, tym razem srebrne drzwi. Elizie zaparło dech w piersiach, gdy zobaczyła napis na nich. 

"Wejdź tu przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los, 

Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos. 

Bo ci, którzy biorą co nie jest ich, 

Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych. 

Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch

I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się proch. 

Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon

Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon. 

Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos, 

Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los."

_Weszli dalej, a pannie Seymour serce zabiło mocniej. _Gobliny, pomyślała, przyglądając się niskim stworom, siedzącym za długim kontuarem. Podeszli do pierwszego z nich. 

- Przepraszam - mruknęła nieśmiało pani Seymour. - Przyszliśmy, żeby dokonać wymiany mugolskich pieniędzy na te czarodziejskie. 

Goblin spojrzał na ludzi spode łba. Poprosił pana Seymoura, żeby ten poszedł za nim. Chcąc nie chcąc ojciec zostawił swoją rodzinę i poszedł za stworem. Wróciwszy uśmiechał się szeroko do Elizy. 

- Możemy iść - powiedział cicho i nie spojrzał już więcej na goblina, który również wrócił. Wyszli szybko z Banku i ojciec wręczył Elizie mały kluczyk i sakiewkę. 

- Co to? - spytała zainteresowana matka, ale Eliza doskonale wiedziała, co trzyma w ręce. 

- Pieniądze i klucz do skrytki. Elizo, zostawiłem tam sporo pieniędzy na późniejsze lata. Tyle, ile masz, powinno wystarczyć na zakup potrzebnych rzeczy i oszczędności na rok w Hogwarcie. A przynajmniej tak mówił goblin. 

- Tato, a jak wyglądała ta zamiana? - dziewczynka była podekscytowana. Ojciec obiecał jej, że kiedy tutaj będą, zakupią dla niej jakiś prezent urodzinowy, więc z pewnością miał jeszcze jakieś pieniądze. 

- Nic specjalnego. Dałem mu portfel, a on machnął palcem i pojawiła się kupka złotych, srebrnych i brązowych monet. Galeonów, Cykli i Knutów - powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. 

- Sykli chyba - mruknęła rozbawiona Eliza, a jej ojciec zaśmiał się.

- Faktycznie, Sykli. Jak dużo wiesz o tym świecie, z tej książki? - zapytał zainteresowany. - Ach, i mam nadzieję, że mają jakieś lepsze lekarstwa na chorobę lokomocyjną, bo do tych skrytek dojeżdża się wózkiem, który jedzie bardzo szybko. Ty zawsze miałaś z tym problemy. 

- Pan Malfoy powiedział, że sporo to kłamstwo, ale jak na razie tylko przejście do magicznego Londynu się nie zgadzało - uśmiechnęła się lekko. 

aaa

- Mamo, tato, tam jest chyba jakaś cukiernia. Idźcie, a ja zrobię jeszcze zakupy w Esach i Floresach - zaszczebiotała Eliza. Na sam koniec zostawili księgarnie i kupno różdżki, a ten dzień i tak był pełen wrażeń. Jak się okazało, nawet Quiddith z książki okazał się być prawdziwym. I fakt, że pierwszoroczni nie mogą mieć mioteł, niestety także. Rodzice przystali na propozycję dziewczynki i odeszli w stronę cukierni, zastanawiając się, jak smakują magiczne słodycze. Natomiast Eliza wkroczyła do księgarni "Esy i Floresy". 

- Dokładnie tak jak w książce - westchnęła cichutko. 

- Słucham? - usłyszała poważny głos. Odwróciła się do jego właściciela i ujrzała starszego mężczyznę za ladą. 

- Przepraszam, to nie było do pana - zarumieniła się. 

- O jakiej książce mówiłaś? - spytał zainteresowany sprzedawca. 

- "Harry Potter" - szepnęła nieśmiało, a mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego. 

- Do prawdy? Och, to pierwszy taki przypadek, zakładając że idziesz do Hogwartu... - mruknął zamyślony. 

- O czym pan mówi? - zdziwiła się Eliza. 

- Usiądź, młoda damo, a mój asystent zrealizuje twoje zamówienie - u jego boku pojawił się mały stworek z wielkimi oczyma. Czyżby skrzat domowy? Dziewczyna oddała mu listę, a starzec zaczął do niej mówić. 

- Cóż, pani Rowling to charłaczka - powiedział powoli. - Zamieszkała wśród mugoli i napisała tę książkę. Nie miała okazji być w Hogwarcie, ale jej znajomi raczyli opowiedzieć jej o nim wiele. W każdym razie jesteś pierwszą wśród mugolaków - bo domyślam się, iż twoi rodzice są mugolami? 

- Tak - stwierdziła szybko, czekając na dalsze słowa czarodzieja. 

- Otóż w Hogwarcie jest wiele mugolaków, aczkolwiek żaden z nich nigdy nie wykazywał zainteresowania książką Rowling - powiedział krzepko. - Podejrzewam, że nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym, ile z tego, co napisała jest prawdą. 

- Może mi pan opowiedzieć? - poprosiła. 

- Oczywiście, z przyjemnością - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nigdy nie miałem okazji... Cóż. Postacie z książki co do jednej istnieją. Pan Potter faktycznie pokonał Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, ale jest zupełnie inny, niż ten, którego Rowling opisała. 

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że nie jest tylko Chłopcem-Który-Wypaplał-Zanim-Dowiedział-Się-Całej-Historii? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka, a jej rozmówca roześmiał się dźwięcznie.

- Nie, ta cecha doskonale go opisuje, chociaż nie zauważyłem, by w książce tak o nim było napisane - odparł, nadal chichocząc. 

- Bo nie pisało, wywnioskowałam - wyszczerzyła się. 

- W każdym razie Harry jest... Albo raczej nie jest. Nie jest tak utalentowanym czarodziejem. De facto, pokonał Voldemorta, ale to była zasługa Hermiony Granger. Najwybitniejszego umysłu od czasów...

- Roweny Ravenclaw - widząc pobłażliwą minę czarodzieja, brązowowłosa zachichotała. 

- Zgadza się. A jak się nazywasz? - spytał. 

- Eliza. Elizabeth Seymour - odpowiedziała, obserwując starca. Miodowe oczy zabłysły wesoło. 

- Dobrze, Elizo - spojrzał w kierunku skrzata, który już zrealizował zamówienie. Zaskoczona dziewczynka stwierdziła, że księgarnia jest zamknięta. Starzec, widząc jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, natychmiast postanowił to wytłumaczyć. - O tej porze mam półgodzinną przerwę, a ty przyszłaś tu dosłownie minutę przed zamknięciem. 

- Och, nie chciałabym panu przeszkadzać - powiedziała szybko, a sprzedawca roześmiał się. 

- Nie przeszkadzasz. Co chciałabyś wiedzieć? - spytał, gotowy na przyjęcie fali pytań, które szykowała dziewczynka. 

- Niech mi pan opowie o Severusie Snape'ie.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam, ale kiedy się obudziłam, byłam już wypoczęta. Zgasiłam lampkę nocną, która stała obok łóżka. Zawsze pozostawiałam ją włączoną na noc. Oczywiście nie bez powodu. Bałam się ciemności i aż wstyd się było do tego przyznać. Kiedy nie było wokół mnie światła, budziłam się w środku nocy przerażona i zalana potem. Wracało do mnie coś, jakby wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, coś, z czym nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego. Było to dziwnie realistyczne i nim dowiedziałam się, że świat magii naprawdę istnieje, myślałam, że to wyobrażenie powstałe przez książkę. Tylko troszeczkę zbyt... prawdziwe. Nie przypominałam sobie, żeby sytuacja ze snu faktycznie miała miejsce. Światło pomagało, pozwalało mi spokojnie spać. Moje koleżanki w Hogwarcie nie miały nic przeciwko nie gaszeniu jednej ze świec w dormitorium. Po tym, kiedy pierwszej nocy obudziłam się z krzykiem, wolały, żebym spała spokojnie. Nie wiem, co wykrzyczałam, ale były przerażone. Stefani i Leo nigdy więcej nic na ten temat nie wspominały, natomiast Anita... Anita była plotkarą i z ulgą przyjęłam jej obietnicę. Przysięgła, że to nie dotrze do uszu nikogo z moich znajomych.

aaa

Nadszedł ten długo oczekiwany moment. Stałam właśnie na stacji King's Cross i żegnałam się z ojcem. Matka „nie miała czasu", żeby przyjechać tutaj z nami. Od pamiętnego dnia, gdy Dracon Malfoy odwiedził mój dom, unikała mnie. Cudem udało nam się wyciągnąć ją na Pokątną, ale wtedy było inaczej. Zbyt zajęta oglądaniem tych wszystkich cudownych, bądź straszliwych rzeczy, nie zważała na to, że rozmawia ze mną normalnie. Tłumiłam w sobie nadzieję na to, że być może kiedyś spojrzy na mnie inaczej... Nie tak jak na dziwoląga.

Od czasów pierwszej klasy zmieniłam się. Dorosłam. Włosy sięgały mi teraz do ramion, ale oczy pozostały niezmienne. Zielone tęczówki nadal połyskiwały, zdradzając wszystkie moje uczucia. Na twarz w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie wylewał się rumieniec.

- Severus Snape? Dlaczego chcesz o nim słyszeć? - spytał zaciekawiony starzec. 

- Czy to nie oczywiste? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka. - Był taki... odważny...

- Owszem, równie odważny, co profesor Malfoy - odparł i zamyślił się na chwilkę. - Tak... Dracon bardzo przeżył śmierć swojego ojca chrzestnego... Stał się zupełnie taki jak on...

- Słucham? - Eliza nie skrywała zainteresowania. 

- Pan Draco powstrzymał Śmierciożerców przed wysadzeniem Hogwartu, jednocześnie skazując Snape'a na śmierć - powiedział smutno sprzedawca. 

- Ale jak to? - szepnęła panna Seymour. 

- Ponieważ to był jedyny sposób, żeby odwrócić uwagę Śmierciożerców choć na chwilę. Gdyby Draco nie zrobił tego wtedy, Snape sam by się tym zajął. Tyle że wtedy Severus umierałby w męczarniach... - mruknął. 

- Myślałam że to ten wąż go zabił...

_- Tak jak już wspominałem przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, Seymour, w tej książce jest wiele bzdur - Elizabeth zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Tuż za nią stał właśnie blondyn, który, jak mniemała do tej pory, był tchórzliwą fretką. I od tego momentu, nigdy więcej nie prosiła już nikogo, by opowiedział jej o różnicach między książką a rzeczywistością. _

Zajęłam pusty przedział w pociągu, oczekując przyjaciół. Myślami uciekłam daleko, daleko stąd. Hogwart czekał, ostatni rok nauki miał rozpocząć się tego wieczoru. Przed oczami ponownie przeleciało mi kilka wspomnień. McGonagall wspominająca bitwę o Hogwart, smutek wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wspomnienie Snape'a i Dumbledore'a. Ja sama z za dużą, starą Tiarą na głowie, która wrzasnęła „Gryffindor!". Często zastanawiałam się, dlaczegóż tam właśnie się dostałam. Nie byłam odważna, a przynajmniej tak myślałam. Wydawało mi się, że najodpowiedniejszym domem dla mnie byłby Hufflepuff. Nie byłam przebiegła jak Ślizgon ani inteligentna jak Krukon. Radziłam sobie doskonale jedynie na zaklęciach i eliksirach. Z obu zasłużyłam na Wybitny, chociaż na tym drugim dostawałam zaledwie niesprawiedliwy Zadowalający. Przypomniały mi się słowa owego sprzedawcy w Esach i Floresach, który zmarł pięć lat temu. „Stał się zupełnie taki jak on...". Tak, profesor Malfoy, Mistrz Eliksirów zdecydowanie przypominał swojego ojca chrzestnego - a przynajmniej tego opisanego w książce. Nie wyglądem rzecz jasna, chociaż także zawsze stawiał na czerń. Jego słowa zawsze były przepełnione jadem i sarkazmem. Rozdawał zdecydowanie za dużo punktów Slytherinowi i odejmował je Gryffindorowi. Był Legilimentą i Oklumentą. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, można jednak było znaleźć kilka różnic... O ile maska nie ujawniała żadnych emocji, o tyle oczy śpiewały wszystko. Tylko trzeba było umieć rozpoznać ich wyraz, a to była rzadka zdolność. Wiedziałam też, że zdarzało mu się wypić za dużo. Och, też mi coś! Zdarzało się? Nie! On to robił notorycznie! Nie był za to samotnikiem - z chęcią rozmawiał z równymi sobie. Przy stole grona pedagogicznego był towarzyski. Zdarzało mu się nawet powiedzieć jakiś żart na lekcjach (przeważnie były to żarty o głupich Gryfonach, ale naprawdę zabawne). Po odjęciu masy punktów uczniowi, któremu coś się nie udało, tłumaczył mu, co zrobił źle i jak może to naprawić. Słyszałam też pogłoski, że daje rady swoim Ślizgonom, a jeśli ma dobry dzień, to zdarza się nawet, że pomaga Puchonom. Tak, Dracon Malfoy był niezwykły. Sarkastyczny, wredny, nieuczciwy, ale też pomocny i wrażliwy. Roztaczał dookoła siebie mroczną aurę, sprawiając, że uczniowie się go bali. Mimo to niektóre dziewczyny z mojego roku wzdychały do niego po kryjomu. A ja? Ja otoczyłam się szczelnym murem tak, by on nigdy nie był w stanie mnie zranić czymkolwiek, od czasu pamiętnej lekcji eliksirów, z której wybiegłam z płaczem. Nigdy więcej to się nie powtórzyło. Byłam na niego zupełnie obojętna, a zdarzało się, że nawet mu odpyskowałam. Najczęściej wtedy dostawałam szlabany. Ale w tym roku wzięłam sobie postanowienie. Ta antypatyczna świnia, do której rzekomo powinnam mieć szacunek, nie wyzbyła się wcale swoich poglądów na temat czystości krwi. Wiedziałam to, bo mugolaki jeszcze częściej traciły punkty niż sami Gryfoni. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś użyje wobec mnie jakiejkolwiek słownej obrazy, to nie będę się bała żadnych szlabanów czy też utraty punktów.

Tonąc w swoich wyobrażeniach tego roku, zupełnie nie zauważyłam, jak do przedziału weszli moi przyjaciele. Od zawsze byliśmy uważani za dziwną grupę. Cóż, wcześniej takie podobno się nie zdarzały. Jednym z najbliższych mi osób był Teddy Lupin - Gryfon. Podczas wojny został osierocony, ale rozumiał, dlaczego tak się wszystko potoczyło. Zamieszkiwał teraz z babcią i dość często widywał się z „niezdarnym wujkiem Potterem". Nie miałam okazji poznać jego rodziny. Po śmierci Remusa i Nimfadory - rodziców Teddy'ego - stali się... cóż, nietowarzyscy. Natomiast sam Lupin nie ukrywał dumy. Dumy ze swoich rodziców, bohaterów. Zginęli w obronie niezdarnego wujka, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Rozumiał i chociaż bolało był szczęśliwy, bo wiedział, że ma na kim polegać w każdej chwili. Jego wygląd często się zmieniał, bo odziedziczył po matce talent. Metamorfomag na chwilę obecną miał granatowe włosy i miodowe oczy. Och, te oczy! Stały element w jego wyglądzie. Dokładnie takie, jakie miał jego ojciec. Uważał, że to czyni go do niego chociaż trochę podobnym, więc były tym, co nigdy się nie zmieniało. Poniekąd go rozumiałam - oczywiście, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Nie mogłam w pełni rozumieć, bo nie przeżyłam tego, co on. Każdy człowiek jest inny, ma inną historię. I tylko ludzie, którzy są po takich samych przejściach mogą siebie nawzajem zrozumieć do końca.

Oliver Fenton był Krukonem o ciemnobrązowych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Nie można mu było odmówić bystrości, ale także krukońskiego zarozumialstwa. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, w której byłam od niego lepsza, były eliksiry. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, co wyróżniało go spoza innych Krukonów.

I oczywiście największa niezdara wśród naszej czwórki - Puchon Justin Whitehorse. Jego pasją było zielarstwo, mimo że nawet na nim nie powalał inteligencją. Ciemny blondyn o zielonych oczach, na którego twarzy często malowało się zrezygnowanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich wad, ale starał się nie narzekać. Był chyba najuczciwszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałam, nawet jeśli trochę tchórzliwym. Wiedziałam jednak, że gdyby któreś z nas potrzebowało pomocy, zebrałby w sobie całą odwagę, żeby nam pomóc. Kiedy trzeba było coś szybko załatwić, to on dostawał ten przywilej. Nie to, żeby miał jakiś specjalny talent... Po prostu chyba w całej szkole nie ma ucznia, który biegałby szybciej od niego.

Och, tak. Cudowna czwórka. Elizabeth, Ted, Justin i Oliver. De facto - zawsze wolałam towarzystwo chłopaków. Nie mieli tak długich języków jak dziewczyny (no, może z wyjątkiem Justina w niektórych sytuacjach) i im można było bezgranicznie ufać. W Hogwarcie miałam jeszcze pewną przyjaciółkę. Nie ufałam jej jednak wystarczająco, bo wspomniana już wcześniej Anita McGlayer była plotkarą. Jedną z największych, jakie widział świat.

- Eliza, jak ci minęły wakacje? - spytał znudzony Ted. Najwyraźniej u niego coś poszło nie tak.

- Właściwie to da się przeżyć - stwierdziłam. Na szczęście nie przeprowadzaliśmy się nigdzie, co było wręcz szokujące. - A wam?

- Justin i Oliver spędzili je razem, ja też miałem dołączyć, ale Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, By Inni Wpadli W Depresje... - Przewrócił wymownie oczami. - Ciocia Ginny wyjechała na dwa miesiące, a ja wolałem nie zostawiać wujka z dzieciakami. Sama rozumiesz. Zresztą i tak prawie nie podpalił całej Doliny Godryka.

- Teddy skarżył się przez całą drogę tutaj - szepnął głośno Oliver i teatralnie wywrócił oczami. Automatycznie wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Droga zleciała nam jako tako w przyjemnej atmosferze. Lupin cały czas mówił o Victorie Weasley, dopóki ta nie przyszła do naszego przedziału. Blondynka była bardzo miła. Lubiłam z nią rozmawiać, ale nie łączyły nas bliskie stosunki, chociaż za sprawą Lupina to się powoli zmieniało. O ile do chłopaków nie napisałam ani jednego listu przez wakacje, o tyle do Victorie wysłałam ich kilkanaście. Naszym głównym tematem był Ted, gdyż Weasleyówna nie do końca wiedziała, co ten do niej czuje. W pewnym momencie do przedziału wpadł nawet James Potter, ale dosłownie na dwie minutki. Przyszedł po Pelerynę Niewidkę, którą wujek niezdara pożyczył Tedowi na pewien czas. Młody Potter zapewnił Teda, że będzie mógł pożyczać tę Pelerynę, kiedy będzie miał na to ochotę. Skorzystałam z niej kilka razy. Sprawiała, że człowiek stawał się niewidzialny. Użyłam jej, kiedy pewnego razu wybrałam się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w hogwarckiej bibliotece, żeby sprawdzić właściwości pewnego składnika. Malfoy zdenerwował się na lekcji i każdemu rozdał po jednym trudnym temacie, związanym z Eliksirami. Rzecz jasna nie można było niczego znaleźć w działach dozwolonych. Ostatecznie tylko ja i trójka moich przyjaciół wykonaliśmy zadane zadanie i... dostaliśmy szlaban za włóczenie się po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych! Nawet jeśli byłam obojętna na złośliwe uwagi Malfoya, to z pewnością nie potrafiłam ukryć zirytowania, kiedy okazywał wobec nas niesprawiedliwość. Przynajmniej Filius Flitwick mnie lubił, bo nie można było tego powiedzieć o szurniętej nauczycielce wróżbiarstwa. Trelawney w ogóle nie różniła się od tej opisanej w książce Rowling. Natomiast profesor Binns bardzo przyjaźnił się z Irytkiem. Wcale nie był nudny, czasem wpuszczał nawet poltergeista do klasy, żeby ten narobił nam szkód! Oboje uciekali przed Krwawym Baronem. Jak się okazało - Binns, bo przyjaźnił się z Irykiem, a Irytek, ponieważ kiedyś obraził Szarą Damę.

- Lizzy! Lizzy, słuchasz mnie? - w końcu dotarł do mnie głos Olivera.

- Och, przepraszam... Co tam mówiłeś? - spytałam cierpko.

- Mówiłem, że pokażę wam moje nowe komnaty - uśmiechnął się dumnie. No tak, przecież został prefektem naczelnym! Zaczęłam go przepraszać i gratulować nowego tytułu.

- Oho! - zawołał Ted. Trzymał w rękach _Proroka Codziennego_.

- Ted, co ty czytasz? - zdziwił się Justin. - Przecież ta gazeta to stek bzdur. Widziałeś ten artykuł, o którym tak było głośno? Słodkie babeczki, z twarzą Gilderoya Lockharta?

- Tego Lockharta? - zachichotałam.

- A i owszem, dokładnie tego, który przypadkowo uratował życie Harry'emu Potterowi - potwierdził Whitehorse.

- Justin, po co ci książki tego oszusta, Lockharta? - spytała Elizabeth, tuż po tym, jak poznała nowego przyjaciela w pociągu. Czytał właśnie „Podróże z Wampirami". 

- Nawet jeśli oszustwo, to przecież Lockhart stał się bohaterem - odparł Whitehorse. 

- Jak to został bohaterem? - dziewczynka nie ukrywała zaskoczenia. 

- Nie wiesz? - zdziwił się Lupin. - Ach, tak! Przecież ty jesteś od mugoli. 

- To źle? - syknęła brązowowłosa. 

- Nie, jasne, że nie - zaprzeczył natychmiast Teddy. - Miałem na myśli to, że niewiele wiesz. Lockhart okazał się oszustem i się rozniosło, tyle że za jego plecami. Pognał więc do Komnaty Tajemnic, by znowu oszukać innych. Miał pecha, bo trafił akurat na bazyliszka. Wąż połknął go w całości, żywcem. Kiedy mój wujek próbował zabić bazyliszka, o mały włos nie zginął. Miał szczęście, że Lockhart w tym momencie... Umm... Wysadził tego węża. Cud, że ten oszust przeżył, ale spędził kilka ładnych miesięcy w Mungu. Po całej akcji jeszcze bardziej zaczęli go wielbić.

- O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? - zdenerwował się Ted. Zamknął gazetę i pokazał nam jej okładkę. Na zdjęciu mężczyzna o długich blond włosach, niesamowicie podobny do naszego Mistrza Eliksirów poruszał się gwałtownie, a jego usta wykrzykiwały coś, czego usłyszeć nie mogliśmy. Jego wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że były to obelgi. Krzykliwe słowa w nagłówku głosiły: „Lucjusz Malfoy uciekł z Azkabanu!".

- Przecież to ojciec profesora Malfoya, Śmierciożerca... - zauważył zszokowany Oliver.

- Jakim cudem mu się to udało? - szepnęła Victorie.

- Teraz, kiedy Azkabanu nie pilnują Dementorzy, jest to zdecydowanie łatwiejsze niż wtedy, kiedy Syriusz Black tego dokonał - stwierdził Justin.

- Co o nim piszą? - spytałam spokojnie, a mój ton głosu był niemalże obojętny.

- Podejrzewają, że chce dopaść swoją żonę i syna, bo jako jedyny został wierny do końca Sami-Wiecie-Komu - mruknął Ted i zamyślił się na chwilę. - Żal mi profesora Malfoya.

- Zapewniam cię, Lupin, że nie musi ci być mnie żal - chłodny głos wypełnił pomieszczenie. Dracon Malfoy stanął w wejściu naszego przedziału. Zawsze tam, gdzie o nim mówiono! Jak on to robił? Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyła się taka sytuacja. Pojawiał się przy nas całkowicie niespodziewanie tak, że dopiero jego głos przerywający ciszę, uświadamiał nas o jego obecności. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nigdy nie mieliśmy pojęcia, jak długo nas słuchał. Uświadomiłam sobie, że ten mężczyzna zajmował się w tym roku opieką nad prefektami. Z tego, co było mi wiadomo, w pociągu musiała przebywać także profesor Trelawney. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego blondyn przechadzał się po pociągu. Trelawney była niesamowicie denerwująca. Tymczasem moi znajomi zamilkli, a włosy Teda przybrały czerwony kolor. Nie tyle furii, co po prostu zażenowania.

- Dzień dobry - powiedziałam obojętnie, chociaż w moim głosie pobrzmiewała nutka wyższości.

- Dzień dobry - powiedział profesor, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Był ubrany jak zwykle - na czarno. - Lupin, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to mnie żałujesz?

- Czytuje pan czasem _Proroka Codziennego_? - spytałam bez namysłu.

- Nie. Uważam, że to stek bzdur - odparł i spojrzał na mnie z wrogością. - Jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego odpowiadasz na pytanie skierowane do kogoś innego, Seymour. Dodatkowo odpowiadasz pytaniem.

- Zakładam, że nie rozmawiał pan dzisiaj z wieloma osobami, jeśli nie wie pan, dlaczego przed chwilą stwierdziłem, że panu współczuje, panie profesorze - z opresji wybawił mnie Ted, a o jego spokoju świadczyły teraz jasnoniebieskie włosy.

- Nie potrafisz złożyć zdania tak, żeby nie powtarzać wciąż słowa „pan", Lupin? - spytał zirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów. - Rozmawiałem dzisiaj jedynie z profesor Trelawney, która pierwszy raz od kilku lat stwierdziła, że jestem w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Tyle, to przepowiedzieć mogłabym nawet ja, panie profesorze... - szepnęłam jadowicie, a Malfoy niestety miał doskonały słuch.

- Seymour, co masz przez to na myśli? - spojrzał na mnie złowrogo, a Olivier, który koło mnie siedział zatrząsł się z wyraźnie powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Zerknęłam na niego, ale jak się okazało był doskonałym aktorem. Z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Natomiast oczy... Oczy śmiały się.

- Pański ojciec uciekł z Azkabanu, panie profesorze - odrzekłam całkiem obojętnie, ale nie spuściłam wzroku z jego twarzy jak moi przyjaciele w momencie, gdy to powiedziałam. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na mnie zdumiony. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, żeby jego kamienna maska zniknęła. Nie trwało to długo, bo już kilka sekund później, znowu miał twarz wypraną z emocji. Jedynie oczy... Nie każdy potrafi wyczytać emocje z oczu. Można by rzec, że nieliczni. Ja miałam ten talent, a szare tęczówki wyrażały teraz wiele rzeczy. Bezsilność, przerażenie - ale nie strach - ból... Jego oczy zdradzały zbyt wiele, jak na dobrego Oklumentę. Więcej niż oczy ludzi, którzy z Oklumencją nie mieli nic wspólnego, a to było dla mnie bardzo dziwne.

- Chce pan poczytać? - spytał Ted, wyciągając dłoń z gazetą do blondyna. Profesor Eliksirów rzucił okiem na nagłówek i zdjęcie, ale nie wziął Proroka do ręki. Zupełnie jakby się bał. Nie okazał jednak słabości. Wręcz przeciwnie... Jego twarz stężała jeszcze bardziej.

- _Prorok Codzienny _to stek bzdur i plotek - syknął profesor i po chwili zastanowienia wyrwał gazetę Teddy'emu. Jednym szarpnięciem przedarł ją na pół, niszcząc zdjęcie swojego ojca. - Lepiej, żebym nie usłyszał takich słów z waszych ust w Hogwarcie, bo o ile teraz nie odejmę wam punktów, o tyle w Hogwarcie nie skończy się to tylko na ich stracie. Poleciłbym zapamiętać moje słowa - chociaż podejrzewam, że nawet na tyle was nie stać.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ten facet chyba oszalał - mruknął Oliver.

- A jak ty byś się zachował? - uniosłam brew. - Jego ojciec wyszedł z więzienia i planuje zabić jego i jego matkę. Powiedz mi, jak ty byś się zachował?

- Chyba go nie bronisz? - zdziwił się Ted. Jego włosy na powrót stały się granatowe. Słońce rzucało swoje promienie na nasz przedział. Victorie zakryła oczy, bo ją raziło.

- Stwierdzam fakty, Teddy - odparłam. - Jak ty byś się zachował, gdyby twój ojciec uciekł z Azkabanu po to, żeby zabić i ciebie, i twoją matkę? - za późno ugryzłam się w język. Chłopak zrobił zbolałą minę. Wyraźnie to go dotknęło.

- On przynajmniej ma matkę - szepnął.

- Którą lada moment może stracić - dodałam, ale już spokojniej. - Wiem, że to było głupie z mojej strony, ale spróbuj chociaż zrozumieć. Przepraszam, Ted.

- Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, to masz rację - i to go różniło od Gryfonów! Potrafił dostrzec i zrozumieć to, czego inni po prostu zrozumieć nie chcieli.

- Radziłabym zaprzestać tej dyskusji - mruknęła Victorie. - Jak tu wpadnie Książę wszystkiego, co obślizgłe, to możemy mieć kłopoty.

- On to ma wyczucie czasu - rzucił Olivier i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

aaa

Otworzyłam oczy i leniwie się przeciągnęłam. Ach, tak. Wszystko powoli zaczęło do mnie wracać. Wczorajsza wieczorna uczta. Wszyscy szeptali o Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Niektórzy twierdzili, że Mistrz Eliksirów pomógł mu w ucieczce. Rzecz jasna nie Ślizgoni. Właściwie te głupoty rozgadywali jedynie Puchoni. Profesor Hooch była na nich zdenerwowana, ale ci jakoś nic sobie z tego nie robili. Kiedy Sprout odeszła, to Hooch przejęła obowiązki opiekuna Hufflepuffu. Natomiast opiekunem Gryffindoru został Neville Longbottom, nauczyciel zielarstwa.

- Eliza - jęknęła Anita - nie wierzę...

- W co? - spytałam i ziewnęłam.

- Mamy piętnaście minut do śniadania - odpowiedziała nieprzytomnie McGlayer, a ja zerwałam się z łóżka. Tuż za mną moje współlokatorki - Stefani Colazione i Leo Black. Szybko doprowadziłam się do porządku, a zorientowawszy się, iż Anita wcale nie wstała, zaczęłam ją pośpiesznie budzić.

Zdyszana wbiegłam do Wielkiej Sali - oczywiście byłam już spóźniona. Tuż za mną pojawiły się Leo i Stefani, a na końcu Anita. Miałam najlepszą kondycję. Rzecz jasna spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się w naszą stronę. Zarumieniłam się gwałtownie i szybko usiadłam pomiędzy Tedem a Markiem Osbornem.

- Następnym razem posłużę ci za budzik - szepnął mi do ucha przyjaciel, a ja zachichotałam. Doskonale wiedziałam, co to oznacza. Kiedy ostatnim razem posłużył za budzik wszystkim Gryfonom w drugiej klasie, próbował dostać się do dormitorium dziewcząt i uruchomił tym samym alarm.

Zjadłam dwa tosty i trochę jajecznicy. Nie miałam apetytu. Właściwie po wczorajszej uczcie, nie miałam nawet ochoty na czekoladowe żaby, które szczerze uwielbiałam. Tuż po śniadaniu profesor Longbottom począł rozdawać plany zajęć.

- Och, panna Seymour - zauważył. - Kiedy skończy pani zajęcia, proszę udać się do gabinetu dyrektora. Wie pani gdzie to jest, prawda?

Wiedziałam. Miałam nieprzyjemność znaleźć się tam, kiedy moja babcia umarła. Ostatnia żyjąca babcia. Rozpaczałam przez długi czas. To stało się w grudniu, cztery lata temu. Tamte Święta Bożego Narodzenia zapamiętałam jako najgorsze w moim życiu.

_- Panno Seymour - powiedziała McGonnagall srogim, a zarazem smutnym i pocieszającym tonem, co nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego._

_- Dobry wieczór - mruknęła nieśmiało Elizabeth. Była wystraszona. Jedyne, o czym myślała, kiedy zmierzała do gabinetu dyrektorki, to fakt, że pewnie narozrabiała. Oczywiście miała podstawy co do tych podejrzeń. Nie oszukiwała się, twierdząc, że zawsze była święta. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, od pierwszej klasy zrobiła już wiele - nawet jeśli żaden nauczyciel tego nie odkrył. Teraz to mogło się zmienić. Najczęściej podpadała Mistrzowi Eliksirów, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło. Lubiła eksperymentować z eliksirami, ale żeby to robić, potrzebowała odpowiednich składników. Nie raz podkradała różne substancje z zapasów profesora Malfoya, ale on zdawał się o tym nie wiedzieć. To była inteligentna dziewczyna, nawet jeśli działała intuicyjnie. Mikstury nie wybuchały jej w twarz, bo zawsze sprawdzała w różnych książkach, czy przypadkiem połączone substancje nie spowodują eksplozji. Co jeśli Draco Malfoy się o tym dowiedział? _

_Często zapuszczała się do Zakazanego Działu, gdzie czytywała księgi o różnych zaklęciach. Nie była to Czarna Magia, ale... Biała Magia wcale nie była mniej niebezpieczna. Elizabeth zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, chociaż wielu dorosłych o tym nie wiedziało. Czarna Magia była zła, ale miała przebłyski dobra. Z Białą było przeciwnie. Dobra, z przebłyskami zła. Te właśnie przebłyski chowały się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, w hogwarckiej bibliotece. Seymour była nimi zainteresowana, ale nie odważyłaby się skorzystać z inkantacji, o których czytywała. Obawiała się, że być może Flitwick się o tym dowiedział. Tak, te myśli towarzyszyły jej cały czas. _

_Rozejrzała się po gabinecie. Z portretów spoglądały na nią dyrektorowie Hogwartu. Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno, a Severus Snape prychnął na ten widok. _

_- Mam dla ciebie złe informacje, panno Seymour - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta. Kolejna fala wątpliwości spłynęła na Lizzy. Czyżby miała zostać wydalona ze szkoły za te przewinienia? _

_- Nie owijaj w bawełnę, Minerwo. To i tak ci nie pomoże - powiedział rozeźlony Snape... a właściwie to jego portret. _

_- Severusie, ta dziewczyna wyraźnie jest przerażona, a ty jeszcze pogarszasz sprawę! - powiedział Dumbledore. _

_- Możecie się uciszyć? - warknęła McGonnagall, co było... niespodziewane. Seymour uniosła brew. Była zaskoczona. - Nie przejmuj się nimi, całymi dniami się kłócą. _

_Snape ponownie prychnął, a Dumbledore zachichotał. _

_- Dlaczego mnie pani wezwała? - zapytała spokojnie Elizabeth. Jej twarz nie wyrażała emocji, potrafiła je doskonale ukryć w tym właśnie momencie. Natomiast oczy Minerwy McGonnagall... Pobłyskiwał w nich wyraźny żal, co uświadomiło Elizie, że stało się coś znacznie gorszego, niżeli wydalenie jej ze szkoły. Sparaliżowało ją najprawdziwsze przerażenie. Za dwa dni ma wrócić do domu na święta, ale co jeśli nie ma już domu? Nigdy nie miała, ale zawsze było miejsce, do którego mogła wracać! Teraz obawiała się, że została tego pozbawiona. _

_- Elizabeth... Jak dobrze wiesz są Śmierciożercy, którzy uniknęli konsekwencji tego, że służyli Sama-Wiesz-Komu - coś musiało się stać! McGonnagall zwróciła się do niej po imieniu, a robiła to tylko wtedy, kiedy miała naprawdę złe wiadomości!_

_- C-czy m-m-oi rodzic-ce... - wyjąkała dziewczyna i westchnęła z ulgą, gdy dyrektorka pokręciła przecząco głową. _

_- Pani babcia... _

- Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam mojemu rozmówcy. - Czy stało się coś?

- Och, stało się, stało, ale zapewniam cię, że to coś na twoją korzyść - uśmiechnął się wesoło. Profesor Longbottom podobno faktycznie był kiedyś niezdarny, ale z czasem pozbył się tej wady. Był pomocny i miły.

- Mógłby pan mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? - poprosiłam. - Nie chcę się denerwować przez cały dzień. Z tego co tu widzę, kończę zajęcia dopiero o szesnastej.

- Nie, myślę, że to działka naszej drogiej pani dyrektor. Ach, hasło do gabinetu to „pingwin na prezydenta".

- Bocian lepiej by się sprawdził - mruknęłam, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Profesor parsknął śmiechem (i powiem szczerze, że nie wiem dlaczego), pokiwał z uznaniem głową i odszedł dalej rozdawać plany. Czułam się co najmniej dziwnie. Nigdy nie pozwalałam sobie na tego typu komentarze. Bynajmniej nie w obecności nauczycieli (Malfoy był wyjątkiem pod każdym względem). Tymczasem czułam, że niektórym profesorom w tym roku dość często będę pyskować. Tylko jeden raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się obrazić nauczyciela i tej chwili szczerze nie chciałam wspominać.

Zerknęłam na mój rozkład zajęć. Dzisiaj dwie godziny zaklęć, dwie godziny eliksirów, godzina transmutacji, obiad i dwie godziny zielarstwa. Westchnęłam. Czekał mnie ciężki dzień. W tym roku Owutemy, a ja przygotowywałam się do eliksirów i zaklęć. Po wojnie stwierdzono, że powinniśmy kontynuować naukę wszystkiego, tylko skupić się bardziej na wybranych przedmiotach. Pozwolono nam jedynie na zrezygnowanie z runów, wróżbiarstwa, numerologii i mugoloznawstwa - wszystko odpuściłam. W następnych dniach codziennie czekały mnie eliksiry i zaklęcia.

aaa

Tuż po pierwszych lekcjach w tym roku, zmierzałam do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nie ukrywałam zainteresowania - profesor Longbottom zapowiedział przecież, że nie mam się czego bać. Byłam trochę zdenerwowana, ale wynikało to raczej ze stresu na lekcjach. O ile na zaklęciach było luźno, o tyle gorsze okazały się eliksiry. Malfoy odebrał Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów i zadał nam dwie rolki wypracowania na dzień następny. Punkty odrobiliśmy na Zielarstwie z Longbottomem, ale zadanie samo się nie zrobi.

Stanęłam przed chimerą i przygryzłam niepewnie wargę.

- Bocian... to znaczy pingwin na prezydenta - mruknęłam cicho, a posąg natychmiast ustąpił miejsca schodom. W gabinecie nic się nie zmieniło. Z obrazów Albus Dumbledore uśmiechał się szeroko, a Severus Snape wyglądał na zirytowanego. Pozostałych dyrektorów nie znałam, ale wnioskując po opisie z „Harry'ego Pottera", oburzony mężczyzna na obrazie obok Albusa, musiał być Fineasem Nigellusem Blackiem.

Minerwa McGonnagall kłóciła się zawzięcie z Draconem Malfoyem i nawet nie zauważyli kiedy weszłam. Snape uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie i dostrzegłam, że jego włosy wcale nie były przetłuszczone - przynajmniej nie na portrecie - tak jak opisywała Rowling. Jego wzrok mówił teraz „nieładnie to tak podsłuchiwać". Już miałam się odezwać, ale zamilkłam, gdy usłyszałam, o co spierała się dwójka profesorów. Nie sądziłam, by miało to mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

- Draco, ta konferencja to dla ucznia ogromna szansa! - zawołała z przejęciem dyrektor.

- Oczywiście, ale tak jak już wspominałem, w tej szkole nie ma ucznia, który mógłby ją wykorzystać - stwierdził jadowicie.

- Och, z pewnością ktoś się znajdzie! - zaoponowała starsza kobieta.

- Doskonale wiesz, że jedyną osobą, która miałaby tam cokolwiek do roboty, a z którą ja nie wytrzymam psychicznie jest...

- Elizabeth Seymour - dokończyła Minerwa i jednocześnie spojrzała w moją stronę. Poczułam rozpływające się po mojej twarzy ciepło. O jakiej konferencji była mowa? I czy profesor Malfoy naprawdę stwierdził, że się nadaje? On nie prawił komplementów osobom, które nie były Ślizgonami... Znaczy zdarzało mu się, ale były mocno zatuszowane. Na jeden przypadało dziesięć obelg, tak, że nawet nie wiedziało się, że on naprawdę kogoś pochwalił. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Gryfon nawet na coś takiego nie mógł liczyć. Wziął przykład ze Snape'a, nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby to dostrzec. Tymczasem portret Severusa spojrzał na mnie zirytowany. Chyba nie mógł czytać mi w myślach? Obrazy tego nie robią... Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za podsłuchiwanie cudzej rozmowy, Seymour - warknął blondyn w czarnych szatach. Prychnęłam.

- Naprawdę sądzi pan, że stoję na środku pomieszczenia, zwracając w ten sposób na siebie uwagę po to, żeby podsłuchać pańską rozmowę? - syknęłam.

- Najwyraźniej kiepski z ciebie szpieg! - warknął, po czym zwrócił się do profesor McGonagall. - Doskonale widzisz, że jest bezczelna!

- Niech pani usiądzie, panno Seymour - powiedziała dyrektor, a ja zajęłam miejsce na czerwonej sofie, która wyglądała na bardzo wygodną. Jak się okazało - pozory mylą. Była jeszcze wygodniejsza niż przypuszczałam.

- Otóż w grudniu, po świętach - zaczęła - w czasie przerwy odbywa się międzynarodowa konferencja Mistrzów Eliksirów. Trwa cztery dni, podczas których prezentowane są nowe odkrycia. Okazjonalnie można też skorzystać z nowoczesnych laboratoriów, zobaczyć różne błahostki związane z tematem, zamienić kilka słów z naukowcami. Profesor Malfoy bywa na każdej z nich. Odbywają się raz na dwa lata. Korzystając z okazji... W Hogwarcie dawno nie mieliśmy nikogo, kto byłby ponadprzeciętny w dziedzinie eliksirów. Ty masz zadatki, by stać się w niej geniuszem...

- Aż tak dobrze nie jest, Minerwo - zirytował się Malfoy. - Na tej konferencji dowie się kilku przydatnych rzeczy, ale pewnie i tak do niczego tego nie wykorzysta...

- To znaczy, że mnie pan zabierze? - spytałam wesoło. Tak, wesoło. Przede mną otwierała się szansa, żeby zabłysnąć! Na takiej konferencji nie tylko słucha się wykładów naukowców i ja doskonale o tym wiedziałam. Marzyłam o wyjeździe na nią, a w tym wieku... Na młodych ludzi zawsze zwracano uwagę! Jeśli ktoś w moim wieku znalazł się na tak poważnym przedsięwzięciu, to musiało oznaczać, że jest kimś, kto wkrótce sam będzie prowadził takie wykłady, opowiadał o własnych odkryciach! Że ma talent! Miałam szansę znaleźć się wśród wielu Mistrzów Eliksirów, którzy inteligencją dorównywaliby nawet Severusowi Snape'owi! Podekscytowanie rosło w miarę szybko, a jedyne, czego się obawiałam, to że mój koszmar - Dracon Malfoy - zaraz mi wszystko odbierze.

- Tego nie powiedziałem - rzucił, ale był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Nie wierzę! Jadę na konferencję eliksirów! - zaświergotałam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie i uniósł brew. Byłam pewna, że przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Zresztą nic dziwnego, niecodziennie spotyka się tak entuzjastycznie nastawionych ludzi w moim wieku do konferencji, które uchodzą za nudne. A przecież wcale nie są nudne!

- Nie wezmę jej, jeśli będzie mi tak pyskować... - Malfoy spojrzał wymownie na McGonagall.

- Dajże spokój, ona nie pyskuje tylko się cieszy - stwierdziła dyrektorka, chociaż w głębi duszy czułam, że ona doskonale wiedziała, jakie mam stosunki z Malfoyem. Byłam bezpieczna, dopóki nie zachowam się źle przy niej. - Poza tym ja nie proszę cię o to, żebyś ją zabrał. To jest polecenie służbowe. Panna Seymour z pewnością wiele wyciągnie z tej konferencji.

- Minerwo, nie masz bladego pojęcia, w co mnie wpakowałaś. - Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i wywrócił oczami.

- Ma pan kilka miesięcy, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli. - Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- I mam kilka miesięcy, żeby znaleźć sposób na wyjechanie bez ciebie - dodał jadowicie.

- Zapomniał pan dodać „Seymour" - stwierdziłam z szerokim uśmiechem. Miałam ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, latać i krzyczeć o tym, jakiego mam farta. Nie wiedziałam, skąd to uczucie, bo wyskoczenie przez okno raczej nie było oznaką radości. Dla mnie jednak ją oznaczało. Byłam szczęśliwa.

- Niech nie ciesz się na zapas, Seymour. Zapewniam, że łatwo będzie pozbawić cię tej szansy, a nawet jeśli nie... - zamyślił się na chwilę - zrobić piekło z twojego życia też nie będzie trudno. I nie będę zaskoczony, jeśli sama zrezygnujesz.

- Nie szczuj mi jej tutaj! - McGonagall się zirytowała.

- Niestraszny mi profesor Malfoy - zachichotałam, a on spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

- Och, tak, domyślam się. Śmiem jednak twierdzić, że Dracon to doskonały manipulator - dyrektorka zaśmiała się, gdy profesor obdarzył ją identycznie złowrogim spojrzeniem jak to, które przed chwilą rzucił mnie.

- Co powinnam wiedzieć o konferencji? - spytałam, zżerała mnie ciekawość.

- Pan Malfoy opowie ci w drodze to laboratorium, ma przygotowane papiery dla twoich rodziców - rzekła McGonagall. - Muszą podpisać zgodę.

- Oczywiście - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Profesor ponownie prychnął i machnął ręką na znak, że mamy iść. Ruszyłam więc za nim. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy z gabinetu, oczekiwałam, że może coś powie. Przecież powinien, prawda? Miał mi opowiedzieć o konferencji, a tymczasem milczał. Stalowe tęczówki wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że się zamyślił. Nie chciałam się w to wtrącać, ale przecież miałam dowiedzieć się czegoś o wyprawie w grudniu.

- Profesorze? - zaczęłam niepewnie. Z jego oczu ulotniły się wszelkie oznaki nieobecności. - Miał mi pan opowiedzieć o konferencji.

- Twój przymilny ton głosu wcale ci nie pomoże, Seymour. - powiedział chłodno Malfoy.

- Jeśli pan chce mogę warczeć i syczeć - stwierdziłam ironicznie.

- Na tej konferencji musisz być posłuszna, gdyż będziesz reprezentować uczniów całego Hogwartu - powiedział ozięble. - Jeśli jednak stwierdzę do tego czasu, że nie będziesz potrafiła zachowywać się w miarę dobrze, zapewniam cię, iż znajdę innego, równie chętnego ucznia, Seymour.

- Może pan przejść do rzeczy i powiedzieć mi coś na temat tej konferencji? - spojrzał na mnie z lekceważącym wyrazem twarzy. Uniosłam brew, bo zauważyłam, że w jego oczach pobłyskuje rozbawienie. I ku mojemu zdumieniu stalowe tęczówki straciły wyraz.

- Co robisz? - syknął zdenerwowany.

- Nie wiem o czym pan mówi - odpowiedziałam szczerze.

- Kto nauczył cię czytać z oczu? - warknął coraz bardziej wściekły.

- Z oczu nie da się czytać, proszę pana - skłamałam, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna nie da się oszukać. Patrzyłam teraz pod nogi, bo przecież podłoga jest bardzo ciekawa. Jedna źle ustawiona płytka i będę leżeć na ziemi...

- Spójrz mi w oczy, Seymour - warknął. Wykonałam polecenie. - Co widzisz?

- Pańskie oczy nie mają wyrazu. - Uniósł brew, a ja zauważyłam w oczach zabłysło zaskoczenie.

- Jak długo to robisz? - spytał cicho.

- Co ma pan na myśli? - przygryzłam wargę. Jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi - odkrył mój sekret, który właściwie nie był sekretem...

- Jak długo czytasz z moich oczu? Wychwytujesz emocje? - dopytywał, a na jego twarzy ponownie zapanował spokój. Nagle pociągnął mnie za ramię w bok i zorientowałam się, że przez połowę drogi spoglądałam na niego, a teraz o mało nie uderzyłam o ścianę.

- Od kiedy pamiętam potrafię wyczytywać emocje z ludzkich oczu - odrzekłam, ale patrzyłam teraz już prosto przed siebie.

- To niezwykły dar... - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie - widziałaś w moich oczach tyle co w oczach innych, było ci łatwiej czy trudniej?

- Pan ma wyjątkowo przejrzyste oczy - stwierdziłam i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to zdanie nie miało większego sensu. Nie można mieć przejrzystych oczu... prawda?

- Czytałabyś jak z książki z oczu samego Czarnego Pana, Severusa Snape'a, czy też Albusa Dumbledore'a. Byli dużo bardziej uzdolnieni w tej dziedzinie, niż ja - spojrzałam zaskoczona na Malfoya.

- Co ma pan przez to na myśli? - spytałam.

- Mury obronne, Oklumencja. Im mocniejsze ktoś stawia, tym łatwiejszym jest dla ciebie celem, Seymour. Im mniej... W oczach Pottera nie zobaczyłabyś niczego - zakończył z niesmakiem.

- Dlaczego więc przed chwilą nie widziałam nic w pańskich oczach? - spytałam.

- Bo pozostawiłem umysł bez najmniejszej ochrony - odparł.

- A dlaczego widzę emocje ludzi, którzy nie szkolili się w dziedzinie Oklumencji?

- Umysł człowieka ma naturalną barierę ochronną, nad którą można zapanować, ucząc się Oklumencji. W miarę jak człowiek się uczy, ta bariera staje się coraz silniejsza. Pan Potter został jej pozbawiony - wyjaśnił cierpliwie i uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a ja wolałam nie naciągać struny dalszymi pytaniami.

- Co będzie się działo na tej konferencji? - zmieniłam temat, a w jego oczach ponownie zabłysło zaskoczenie. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy znowu na niego spojrzałam! Odwróciłam głowę. W końcu się o coś potknę.

- Nie interesują cię twoje zdolności, Seymour? - spytał obojętnie.

- Niech mi pan nie patrzy w oczy, bo znowu wpadnę na coś, zaskoczona tym, co w nich zobaczyłam - warknęłam zirytowana. Był ostatnią osobą, z którą miałam ochotę rozmawiać na temat nowej umiejętności. W rzeczywistości miałam zamiar udać się z tym do profesora Longbottoma.

- Na tej konferencji będziemy słuchać wykładów wielu profesorów. Posłużysz mi też jako asystentka do mojego, na temat eliksiru... Na temat Płynnej Wiedzy - dokończył.

- Co takiego? - zdziwiłam się.

- Od kilku lat pracuję nad odpowiednikiem Felix Felicis, który zamiast szczęścia przyniesie wiedzę. - Z każdym słowem w jego głosie pojawiała się niespotykana pasja, coś czego nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć. - Jestem blisko celu i myślę, że do grudnia uda mi się skończyć ten wywar. Szukam odpowiednich składników, odpowiedniego połączenia. Ten eliksir może się przyczynić do rozwoju naszego świata. Będziemy wiedzieć wszystko, czego w danej chwili zapragniemy, a to...

- Może doprowadzić do pokoju na świecie - dokończyłam zamyślona. - Do pokoju, chyba że wpadnie w niepowołane ręce...

- Toteż na konferencji wyjaśnię jedynie, czym jest eliksir - skwitował i zapadła chwila ciszy.

- Kiedy ten eliksir zacznie istnieć, pan jako jedyna osoba, która zna jego recepturę znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Lepiej nie igrać z ogniem, profesorze - zauważyłam. Płynna wiedza, ileż mogło się z tego wytoczyć konsekwencji!

- Szukam odpowiedniego rozwiązania - mruknął. Tak, profesor Malfoy miał inny ton głosu niż dotychczas. Nie uszło to mojej uwadze. - Jestem w stanie stworzyć eliksir, który będzie można zażywać codziennie, ale mogę stworzyć też taki, który będzie można zażyć raz w życiu.

- A gdyby przygotować eliksir, który zadziała tylko na człowieka, który dzięki niemu korzystnie wpłynie na świat? - spytałam.

- Jakim cudem eliksir ma to rozpoznać? - Spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotkę i tym razem cała jego twarz dała ku temu znaki. Odpowiedziałam mu identycznym spojrzeniem. Otwierał właśnie drzwi do laboratorium.

- Może mi pan przypomnieć jaką nazwę nosić będzie ten eliksir? - powiedziałam obojętnie.

- Płynna Wiedza. Każdy kto go wypije będzie wiedział to co w danej chwili będzie mu potrzebne. - Otworzył drzwi i wyglądało na to, że nie zrozumiał aluzji. Weszłam do laboratorium, a on tuż za mną. Chyba nie zorientował się też, że przepuścił mnie, jak prawdziwy _dżentelmen_.

- W takim razie eliksir może mieć właściwości...

- Które pozwolą mu na rozpoznanie odpowiednich ludzi, jeśli tylko doda się do tego odpowiednie inkantacje! - Spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Otóż to - odpowiedziałam dumnie. _Otóż to_.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka dni później z uśmiechem wyszłam przed zamek. Słońce mocno świeciło, a humor mi dopisywał. W zamiarze miałam poinformować moich przyjaciół o konferencji, która miała nadejść w grudniu. Longbottom najwyraźniej uznał, że wszyscy dowiedzą się o moim sukcesie, kiedy ja tego zapragnę. Tak przynajmniej myślałam na początku. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zrozumiałam, dlaczego jeszcze się nie rozeszło. Nauczyciel zielarstwa pozostawił to w mojej władzy, ponieważ rozumiał, co się stanie, jeśli Mistrzowi Eliksirów uda się mnie jakoś zwieść. O ile teraz będę podziwiana, potem mogę zostać wyśmiana. Opiekun Gryffindoru był świadom, że decyzja o ryzyku należy do mnie. Malfoy nie rozpowiedział tego, bo wcale nie był zadowolony. Uważał, że nie ma się czym chwalić, w końcu nie byłam Ślizgonką. Teraz jednak posunie się daleko, żeby udaremnić moją próbę zabłyśnięcia w świecie nauki. Nie podobało mi się to. Mężczyzna był doskonałym manipulatorem i aktorem. Jakby na to nie patrzeć - potrafił ukryć fakt, że tak często stosuje eliksir na kaca. Ten zwykle objawiał się lekkim otępieniem, które w jego przypadku, można było wyczytać jedynie z oczu. Nie było dla mnie tajemnicą, że Draco Malfoy alkoholu wręcz nadużywał. Wiedziałam o tym od pamiętnego szlabanu w drugiej klasie.

_Elizabeth przemierzała powoli korytarze. Nie chciała się spóźnić, ale jednocześnie nie chciała dotrzeć na miejsce. Głuche kroki odbijały się z echem na korytarzu, a ją ogarniała panika. Nauczyciel eliksirów szydził z niej, ale od pierwszej lekcji z nim nigdy już nie okazała słabości. Obawiała się jedynie, że jeśli będzie z nim za długo przebywać, to emocje uciekną jej spod kontroli. _

_Chcąc ratować swoich przyjaciół zatrzymała profesora przy wejściu do biblioteki. Kiedy on się w niej zjawiał, najczęściej kierował się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. I może nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie odciągnęła stamtąd panią Pince, a jej koledzy przebywali w niedozwolonym dla siebie miejscu. Oczywiście próba rozmowy ze zgryźliwym nauczycielem nie powiodła się, ponieważ była Gryfonką. Po za tym doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Mistrz Eliksirów gardzi nią. Uważała, że nie trzeba być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że w książce J.K Rowling ta jedna cecha była prawdziwa. Myślała, że Draco Malfoy był zadufanym w sobie arystokratą, który miał czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia za gorszych od siebie. Tak, tak właśnie wyglądało jej rozumowanie. Jak bardzo się myliła... Jego uprzedzenie do Gryffindoru nie pokładało się w żadnym stopniu z uprzedzeniem do mugolaków. On już dawno wyzbył się ze swojej duszy i serca poglądów na temat czystości krwi. Wiedział, że ojciec by go za to przeklął, ale znaczyło to dla niego tyle, co maleńki pyłek na szacie._

_Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi biblioteki i wtedy właśnie Elizabeth zebrała w sobie całą swoją nienawiść do tegoż to nauczyciela. Z obrazem pierwszej lekcji eliksirów przed oczyma, kierowana chorą gryfońską odwagą wydarła się na cały korytarz używając słów „pieprzona parodia starego nietoperza z lochów atakuje!". Takie zachowanie okazała pierwszy i ostatni raz w całym swoim dwunastoletnim życiu. No cóż, czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół? Jako że drzwi do biblioteki były już otwarte, jej przyjaciele usłyszeli ten krzyk i od razu domyślili się, o co chodzi. Zdążyli uciec, ale przypłacili to stratą wieczorów spędzanych z Elizą, na calutki miesiąc. _

_W rzeczywistości tylko Lizzy wiedziała tak naprawdę, jak bardzo zdenerwowała tymi słowami profesora Eliksirów. Zdradziły jej to jego oczy, a on nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. Opanowany i chłodny, z mrożącą krew w żyłach obojętnością dał jej szlaban. Ale ona wiedziała lepiej. Był rozgoryczony. Bolało go, że włożyła w te słowa tyle jadu, że użyła do tego celu Severusa Snape'a. Jego bohatera, jego ojca chrzestnego! Tego, którego dla dobra Hogwartu on musiał zabić. Nienawidził siebie za to i nigdy w rzeczywistości sobie tego nie wybaczył, a ta mała, nic nie wiedząca o świecie czarownica śmiała wypowiedzieć głośno coś takiego! Nie był Snape'em, ni jego parodią. Był Draconem Malfoyem, który po wojnie nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. _

_Tak, teraz to on marzył o tym, żeby sytuacja z pierwszej lekcji się powtórzyła. Chciał widzieć, jak płacze i cierpi. Wiedział jednak, że sarkazm i potępienie już nie wystarczą. Wtedy, w pierwszej klasie użył doskonale znanego starszym uczniom zagrania. Wlał w swoje słowa jad i mimo że była jedyną osobą, która poprawnie wykonywała jego polecenia, dostawała od niego ciągłe bury. Kilka razy nazwał ją tępą Gryfonką. Znosiła to dzielnie, dopóki nie zaczął szydzić z jej zainteresowania „Harrym Potterem". Gdy Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem, pierwszy raz zobaczył jej łzy. Uciekła z jego lekcji, co przypłaciła stratą punktów i tygodniowym szlabanem u Filcha._

_Ale ta kara była gorsza. Och, Draco już świetnie to sobie zaplanował! Jego urażona duma sprawiała, że przez cały miesiąc próbował doprowadzić ją do płaczu. Tylko, że ona była silna. Czasem do jego umysłu wkradała się myśl, którą natychmiast odpychał. W pewnym sensie podziwiał ją, zazdrościł tej odwagi i niezłomności... Nigdy jednak nie zaakceptował tego i nie przyznał się przed sobą, do tego uczucia. _

_Z każdym dniem szlabanu było coraz gorzej. Dawał jej cięższe prace, mścił się na niej. Na lekcjach był wredniejszy niż dotychczas, a jej wzorowe prace dostawały zdecydowanie za niskie stopnie. Zaprzysiągł sobie, że będzie tak postępował do końca jej nauczania, i z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy - dotrzymywał słowa. Obserwował ją uważnie - ją i jej zapał. Nie był ślepcem, widział, że chciała mu zaimponować. Z dnia na dzień boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miała potencjał do Eliksirów. Kilka razy poczuł potrzebę wybaczenia jej błędu młodości, poprowadzenia jej na wyżyny, ale nie... Nie mógł. Mogła być mistrzem, miał szansę wychować ją na kogoś inteligentniejszego, niż sama Hermiona Granger! Miał tę władzę, te moc, której nigdy nie postanowił wykorzystać. Jego duma mu na to nie pozwoliła. _

_I ta mała istotka zmierzała właśnie na ostatni dzień szlabanu. Obawiała się go najbardziej, biorąc pod uwagę, jak ciężka była jej wczorajsza praca. Ten sadysta kazał jej umyć laboratorium własną szczoteczką do zębów! I wbrew pozorom - tak, to była najcięższa praca, gdyż pierwszoroczni doprowadzili pomieszczenie do takiego stanu, że Seymour zajęło to całą noc. To było tak poniżające, upokarzające... Obrażał ją przy każdej możliwej okazji, nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nie wiedział, co skusiło ją do wykrzyczenia mu tego na głos. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że była tak naiwna, że poświęciła swoje oceny z Eliksirów do końca szkoły, na rzecz przyjaciół, którzy mogli dostać co najwyżej dwa tygodnie szlabanu. A może i nawet tydzień, przy dobrych wiatrach! Naiwna, głupia... Ale on nie wiedział. I poniekąd nie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się wobec niego zachowała. Uważał to, za jej zemstę i brak kontroli. Kolejny raz okazała słabość, nie zapanowała nad sobą. Żadne z nich jednak tego nie zauważyło. Ona tego tak nie odbierała, w końcu ratowała przyjaciół. On natomiast był zbyt rozgoryczony, nie wracał nigdy do tego wspomnienia. _

_Elizabeth ogarnął mrok i chłód. Lochy. Chwilę później stała już przed drzwiami do gabinetu swojego dręczyciela, a panika się wzmagała. Przybrała neutralny wyraz twarzy i uspokoiła oddech. Zapukała. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Delikatnie pchnęła drzwi, orientując się, że były uchylone. Wiedziała, że może przypłacić to punktami ujemnymi dla Gryffindoru. Ale nie przypłaciła... Zobaczyła coś, czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Dracon Malfoy siedział na sofie pośrodku pokoju. Zbyt leniwy, by przejść do prywatnych komnat, sączył spokojnie Ognistą Whisky. Obok niego spoczywała gitara, na której najwyraźniej przed chwileczką grał. Pod stolikiem spoczywały już trzy opróżnione butelki, a o jego nietrzeźwości świadczył soczysty rumieniec na twarzy i chichot. Bełkotał coś do siebie na temat głupich małolat. Eliza zapowietrzyła się, gdy usłyszała przekleństwo skierowane w jej stronę. Zaskoczona, że nauczyciel nie zauważył jej jeszcze, wycofała się delikatnie i powoli. Była przerażona i nagle coś sobie uświadomiła - wczoraj był jej ostatni szlaban, nie dzisiaj! Dracon Malfoy nie miał zwyczaju przypominać uczniom o końcu ich kary, oni sami tego pilnowali. Jej nieostrożność o mało nie przyprawiła jej o kolejne kłopoty! Pędem rzuciła się w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od pijanego Opiekuna Slytherinu. Od tej pory wiedziała już o jego problemie. Zapamiętała ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku następnego dnia, który w czasie jej szlabanów nie miał miejsca, a który w późniejszych czasach widywała niejednokrotnie. To był błysk otępienia, świadczący o użyciu eliksiru na kaca. _

Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Poszukiwałam wzrokiem któregokolwiek z moich przyjaciół. Zauważyłam nagle grupkę nad jeziorem i zdziwiłam się ogromnie. Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć ich wszystkich, w komplecie jeszcze zanim sama tam dotarłam. Coś było nie w porządku. Teddy stał obejmując w pasie Victorie. Jeszcze się jej nie oświadczył i z tego, co wiedziałam, miał zamiar zrobić to w Hogsmeade, na najbliższym wyjściu. Czyli dokładnie za miesiąc, bo wtedy rozpoczynał się sezon na wychodzenie. Justin zagadywał Leo, co zdziwiło mnie niezmiernie, ponieważ ta nigdy się do nikogo nie odzywała. Tymczasem właśnie się zaśmiała. Stefani siedziała pod drzewem i ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy, wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal. Natomiast Oliver tłumaczył zawzięcie coś Anicie. Czy to nie miało być tylko nasze spotkanie? Opanowałam nerwy i podeszłam do nich spokojnie z nadzieją, że może jednak nadarzy się okazja, by przekazać im dobre nowiny. Nie chciałam rozgłosu, ale byłam pewna, że Anita rozniesie to w przeciągu dwóch godzin po całym Hogwarcie. Podeszłam do nich i westchnęłam bezceremonialnie, kiedy prawie wszyscy zwrócili na mnie swoją uwagę.

- Co? - spytałam zaskoczona, obserwując ich miny, które zrzedły.

- Co ty tu robisz? - warknął chłodno Oliver.

- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiłam się. Wyraz twarzy wszystkich, prócz Teda, zmienił się na zbulwersowany. W oczach Fentona kryła się nieopisana wściekłość, żal i gorycz.

- Myślałem, że nam ufasz - powiedział cicho z wyrzutem.

- Oczywiście, że wam ufam. Możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało? - zapytałam zirytowana. Czyżby dotarła do nich informacja, na temat Konferencji Eliksirów?

- W takim razie dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, co nęka cię nocami? W koszmarach? - rzucił nerwowo Justin. Spojrzałam na niego kompletnie zaskoczona. Skąd oni wiedzieli? Zirytowałam się, kiedy spojrzałam na Leo i Stefani. Anita zaprzysięgła, nikomu nie powiedzieć, ale Leo i Stefani... Miałam je za zbyt nieśmiałe. One jako jedyne w grupie nie zaszczyciły mnie spojrzeniem.

- Nic mnie nie nęka, dopóki mam światło... - powiedziałam i zdenerwowana ułożyłam ręce na talii. Nigdy nie czułam się zobowiązana do opowiadania im powtarzającego się snu. Co im w ogóle do tego?

_Stoję w bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Nie widzę prawie nic, oprócz rozbłyskujących się dookoła zielonych świateł. Przed oczami miga mi postać, którą ledwie jestem w stanie zauważyć. Jest wysoka, dużo wyższa ode mnie. Czuję ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zaczynam krzyczeć, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Sytuacja nie jest tragiczna, niemniej jednak się boję. Trzęsę się, jest mi zimno. Ponownie ktoś obok mnie przechodzi. Wszystkie moje dobre wspomnienia uciekają, ogarnia mnie smutek i panika. Lodowaty oddech dociera do mojej szyi, a mnie przechodzi nagły dreszcz. Dementor, tak, to musi być dementor. Jestem jeszcze małym dzieckiem, ale tej postaci to nie interesuje. Chce mi odebrać duszę, wiem o tym. I wtedy dzieje się coś dziwnego. Dookoła mnie rozbłyska czarny, a jednak widoczny dla mnie ogień. Chce mnie pochłonąć żywcem, ale to nie ważne, bo dementor właśnie składa swój pocałunek, a ja... Ja się budzę. _

Dejavu. Tak, to było deja vu. Wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. Nie było mnie wcześniej w świecie magii, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Kiedy zapytałam o to Longbottoma - jedynej osoby, której byłam w stanie zaufać - powiedział mi, że to może być obraz, którego się boje. Puściłam to jednak mimo uszu, bo nie można było nazwać tego wyjaśnieniem. Na moją prośbę nauczyciel przeprowadził małe dochodzenie i upewnił się, że faktycznie nigdy nie byłam w świecie magii. Uspokoiło mnie to, ale nie powstrzymało snu wdzierającego się do duszy za każdym razem, gdy zapadała ciemność.

- Co miałam wam opowiedzieć? Ostatni raz taka sytuacja zdarzyła się...

- Wczoraj - dokończyła za mnie Anita. - Być może nieświadomie, ale wczoraj. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

- Niemożliwe, pamiętałabym - stwierdziłam beznamiętnie.

- Zgasiłam tę świeczkę, bo raziła mnie w oczy. Zaświeciłam ją, bo obudziło mnie twoje wiercenie się. Byłaś bliska krzyku - wyjaśniła. - Myślałam, że z czasem ci to przejdzie, ale widocznie się pomyliłam.

- Anito, dlaczego nie mogłaś porozmawiać o tym ze mną, tylko od razu poszłaś ogłosić wieść Hogwartowi? - zapytałam oburzona.

- Elizabeth, a dlaczego twoi przyjaciele nie mogli wiedzieć, że boisz się ciemności i budzisz się nocami zalana potem? - pośpieszył Oliver. Ted nadal stał bez ruchu przypatrując się sytuacji, z zimną krwią oczekując mojego wyjaśnienia.

- Wyolbrzymiasz, Olivier. To nieistotne, nie widziałam sensu rozmawiania o tym z wami - powiedziałam nieśpiesznie, usiłując zmienić myśli w słowa. - Nie rozumiem też, dlaczego nie macie do mnie za krzty zaufania, - uniosłam głowę, spoglądając Oliverowi w oczy - bo gdybym potrzebowała czyjejkolwiek pomocy, to bylibyście pierwszymi osobami, które by się o tym dowiedziały.

- Co ci się śni? - spytał cicho Justin. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - O czym jest ten koszmar?

- Och, czy to ważne? Czarny ogień, dementor, ciemność. Nic więcej - odparłam zdenerwowana.

- Znajdziemy sposób, żeby ci pomóc - obiecała Anita. Prychnęłam.

- Nie rozumiesz, że ja już sobie z tym poradziłam? Jedna świeca, Anito, tyle wystarczy, żeby pozbyć się tego problemu - fuknęłam na nią. Cholerna plotkara! Nie chodziło o żadną pomoc, chodziło o sensację!

- Chcesz nas jeszcze o czymś powiadomić? - spytał nietknięty niczym Lupin. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i zauważyłam, że chciałby porozmawiać ze mną na osobności.

- Nie, w sumie to nie ma nic takiego - skłamałam. Było dobrze tak, jak było, a moi przyjaciele najwyraźniej będą musieli dowiedzieć się później o wszystkim. - Ted, miałam zamiar prosić cię o przysługę. Możesz mi potowarzyszyć w drodze do profesor Hooch? Muszę z nią przedyskutować sprawę nowej miotły dla jednego piątoklasisty, bo chłopak sam boi się to zrobić.

- To Gryfoni się czegoś boją? - prychnął Fenton. Odpuścił, widziałam to w jego zachowaniu i minie.

- Masz niewyparzony język, przyjacielu - uśmiechnęłam się arogancko do bruneta, a ten zaśmiał się cicho. Lubiłam się z nim przekomarzać. Kto jak kto, ale Oliver mimo swojego zarozumialstwa, także to lubił. - Teddy?

- Jeśli muszę... - przewrócił teatralnie oczami i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Victorie uśmiechnęła się do mnie wymownie i puściła mi oczko. Zrozumiałam, że to ostrzeżenie, więc zachichotałam. No tak, porywałam jej _mężczyznę_, czyż nie?

Ted, który aktualnie miał różane włosy, ruszył za mną.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał spokojnie.

- Czy tylko mnie wydaje się, że to nieistotne? - westchnęłam. Szliśmy w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, nie zważając na to, że nasi przyjaciele obserwowali, jak odchodzimy. Podejrzewam, że i tak zdążyli się domyślić, o co właściwie chodzi. Znali mnie na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy muszę z kimś pogadać w cztery oczy.

- Nawet jeśli nie... Wiesz, nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że ufamy sobie bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Bardziej niż nawet Oliverowi i Justinowi - powiedział i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarł do mnie sens tych słów. Tak, faktycznie miał rację. Dziwnym trafem zauważył to szybciej niż ja. - Powinnaś nam była powiedzieć już na pierwszym roku.

- Et tu Brute? - syknęłam zirytowana, na co on się roześmiał. - Och, właśnie takiej reakcji bym się spodziewała z waszej strony, gdybyście się dowiedzieli - burknęłam.

- Nie śmiałbym się, nie z ciebie - zapewnił mnie, żarliwie kiwając głową, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów.

- Tak, tak - mimo całego mojego gniewu, spojrzałam w jego oczy. Miodowy kolor mu pasował, biło od niego takim ciepłem i troską! Złość ulotniła się dokładnie tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Nie chciałaś mi przypadkiem o czymś powiedzieć? - spytał i przypomniałam sobie, że faktycznie jest coś takiego...

- Obiecaj, że Justin i Oliver nie dowiedzą się, że ty wiedziałeś wcześniej - poprosiłam, chociaż ton mojego głosu był bardziej rozkazujący.

- Obiecuję i jak chcesz, to mogę ci nawet złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę. - Wyszczerzył zęby. Zachichotałam.

- W takim razie wiedz, iż twoja cudowna, utalentowana przyjaciółka... - Parsknął śmiechem. Co prawda zrobił to specjalnie, ale i tak prychnęłam ze złością. Wyraźnie czekał, aż będę kontynuować, ale ja tego nie zrobiłam.

- Elizabeth, marnujesz mój drogocenny czas - powiedział srogo i natychmiast dostałam napadu śmiechu. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała taka dojrzałość... Boże, kiedy to się stało?

- Ted, twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest na tyle genialna, że została zaproszona do uczestniczenia w Konferencji Eliksirów, która ma się odbyć chwilę po świętach. Młodzi ludzie mają tam ograniczony dostęp, a gdy się pojawiają, mistrzowie zabiegają o nich, jako o swoich praktykantów, gdyż od razu wiadomym jest, że ci młodzi są uzdolnieni - powiedziałam pośpiesznie, zauważając, że gdy powiedziałam „Konferencji Eliksirów" Ted zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a ja z nim. Wpatrywał się we mnie oniemiały, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć. W jego oczach było tyle sprzecznych uczuć!

- Elizabeth Seymour, - zaczął cicho, a zaskoczony wyraz twarzy nie ustępował - czy właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć... czy ty sugerujesz... nie wierzę...

Tyle niepewności w tym głosie, a jednak można było wyczuć w nim dumę. Czekałam na wybuch, bo jak sądziłam zaraz nadejdzie. Zawsze nadchodził. Nie przeliczyłam się. Już po chwili złapał mnie w objęcia i począł gratulować mi nieskończoną ilość razy.

- Boże, ja nie wierzę! Z kim ja się przyjaźnie?! - Klasnął w dłonie.

- Wyglądasz jak idiota, kiedy się tak cieszysz. - Parsknęliśmy śmiechem, ale jego podekscytowanie nie przechodziło. Co miałam o nim myśleć? Jakżebym mogła twierdzić, że to nie jest prawdziwy przyjaciel? Był ze mną zawsze, kiedy było źle. Cierpiał dokładnie tak samo jak ja. Cieszył się nawet jeszcze bardziej niż ja, z każdym osiągniętym przeze mnie sukcesem! Tak, to był Teddy Lupin, którego znałam i szczerze kochałam. Jak brata, rzecz jasna. Był mi bardzo bliski i cieszyłam się, że go mam.

- Stop, w tym musi być jakiś haczyk - zauważył nagle, a jego twarz stężała.

- Nie, no co ty... - mruknęłam, ale w moim głosie słychać było niepewność.

- Lizzy, - upomniał mnie - możesz mi powiedzieć.

- Pingwin - warknęłam i ruszyłam dalej, a Ted za mną. Nawet nie zorientowaliśmy się, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie przeszkadzało to nam jednak. - Pingwin będzie mi towarzyszyć. Właściwie to ja będę towarzyszyć jemu.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Spojrzałam na niego kompletnie skołowana, ale nie przerywałam mu, dopóki sam się nie uspokoił. Kiedy uniósł głowę, spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie zobaczyłam w nich kompletnie niczego. Zmarszczyłam czoło i próbowałam odczytać cokolwiek z jego tęczówek, gdy nagle błysnęło w nich zaskoczenie.

- Co robisz? - spytał gwałtownie.

- Czy to jest aż tak niedyskretne? - zdziwiłam się. Zwykle po prostu patrzyłam w oczy, ale teraz się w nie wwiercałam. _Ziarno zasiane, ziarno kiełkuje, profesorze Malfoy_. Czy wiedział, że teraz patrząc w oczy będę tak niedyskretna, czy faktycznie powiedział mi o swoich podejrzeniach tylko dlatego, że on pierwszy to odkrył?

- Wbijasz mi się w oczy - powiedział zszokowany. - Uczysz się Legilimencji?

- Wygląda na to, że jestem Passionentką, czy coś w tym rodzaju - mruknęłam, a on uniósł brew. Jego włosy przybrały fioletowy kolor. Cóż, zawsze wydawało mi się, że to oznacza nadzieje, ale Teddy był inny... Dla niego kolory miały różne, często sprzeczne znaczenia. Kiedy był zły, włosy zmieniały kolor na czerwony. Tak samo wtedy, kiedy był zażenowany. Ten, czarny i szary zgadzały się ze znaczeniem barw w świecie mugoli. Cała reszta już nie pasowała. Ewentualnie biel, którą miał za niewinność, ale nigdy w życiu nie widziałam, by jego włosy były białe.

- Czym jesteś? - wyraźnie oczekiwał na wyjaśnienie, ale ja nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Jedynie, że potrafię odczytywać ludzkie emocje z oczu - zbeształam się w myślach za to, że udało mu się mnie przyłapać na tej czynności. Powinnam była poczekać z tym do czasu, aż się upewnię, a nie trąbić o podejrzeniach wokoło. Gdyby teraz okazało się, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, wyszłabym na idiotkę.

- Lizzy - otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie mógł znaleźć słów na to, co chce teraz powiedzieć. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ile ja o tobie nie wiedziałem... Najpierw to zachowanie, w stosunku do uroczej blondynki w pociągu, teraz ta Konferencja i Passionencja, czy jak to tam zwiesz...

- Zachowanie w pociągu? Kiedy rozmawiałam z Pingwinem? Teddy, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? - zapytałam, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Nie spodziewałam się takiego stwierdzenia.

- Wiesz, przez całe sześć lat byłaś wobec niego obojętna, nie chciałaś podpaść swoim zachowaniem, ale też nie pozwoliłaś sobie na wykazanie jakiejkolwiek słabości, - uśmiechnął się lekko - a wtedy... wtedy to było coś więcej niż jakaś tam obojętność. Przez chwile myślałem, że wstaniesz i rzucisz na niego jakąś klątwę, za nim jeszcze zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Zgłupiałeś. A co do Passionencji, to nie wiem, czy mam taki dar. To wymysł Pingwina - mruknęłam.

_Potter!_ - dobiegł nas znajomy głos, ale w tym momencie nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, do kogo należał. Wyglądało na to, że i Teddy nie wie, ale wnioskując po jego minie, bardziej zszokowało go wykrzyczane nazwisko. Przerwało to naszą rozmowę. Pociągnął mnie za rękę, a ja widząc w co możemy się wplątać, rzuciłam niewerbalne zaklęcie kameleona na nas. Znaleźliśmy się na łące, dookoła której były drzewa. Na jej środku dostrzegłam dwie osoby. Fakt, że nie natknęliśmy się jeszcze na żadne stworzenie był cudem, który właśnie się skończył. Przed nami stał Harry Potter i był przerażony. Natomiast obok niego... Dech zaparło mi w piersiach. Lucjusz Malfoy! Jak dostał się na tereny Hogwartu?!

- Lucjuszu, znowu się spotykamy - same słowa były dość spokojne, wręcz aroganckie, ale nie w wykonaniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył, By Inni Wpadli W Depresję. Próbował powiedzieć to pewnym siebie tonem, ale jakoś mu nie wyszło. Nie widziałam Lupina, ale wciąż trzymał mnie za rękę. Zatrząsł się.

- Cii... - szepnęłam, a Ted wyraźnie to dosłyszał.

- Harry Potter - blondyn uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, z wyraźną drwiną w głosie. Miał niesamowicie podobny głos, do głosu swojego syna. Jednocześnie był taki... inny. Jego twarz, jego oczy... To był wyraz szaleńca, którym się stał. Żądza mordu, można ją było wyczuć już z daleka! Szare tęczówki, tak podobne to tęczówek Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu, były zgaszone nawet teraz w nieopanowanej radości. W oczy rzucił mi się stary zegarek na jego ręce, który wariował, ponieważ powietrze było przepełnione magią. To nie był jedyny szczegół, który zauważyłam. Miał jakiś łańcuszek na szyi, ale nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, co na nim właściwie było zawieszone. - Zapłacisz. Czarny Pan nie powinien zginąć z twoich rąk, zdrajco krwi!

Uniósł różdżkę i spostrzegłam teraz, że miał w drugim ręku również tą należącą do Pottera. Sławny wujek Teda miał kruczoczarne włosy i okulary. Blizna, którą zostawił mu na czole Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, była mocno widoczna. Był przy kości. Mężczyzna oblał się wściekłym rumieńcem.

- Voldemort zasłużył tylko na śmierć! - krzyknął zeźlony Potter. Ten to potrafił pakować się w kłopoty! Malfoy wycelował różdżkę.

- Zapominasz się, chłopcze! I co teraz? Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby przyjść ci na ratunek, Potter! - Lucjusz zaśmiał się szaleńczo, a Ted ścisnął mocniej moją rękę. Bał się.

- I co?! Najpierw zabijesz mnie, a potem swojego synalka i żonę?! - wydarł się Harry. Czy ten idiota nie potrafił się pohamować?

- Cru...

- Expelliarmus! - krzyknęłam i po chwili miałam różdżki Malfoya i Pottera w dłoni.


	5. Chapter 5

Kilka dni później z uśmiechem wyszłam przed zamek. Słońce mocno świeciło, a humor mi dopisywał. W zamiarze miałam poinformować moich przyjaciół o konferencji, która miała nadejść w grudniu. Longbottom najwyraźniej uznał, że wszyscy dowiedzą się o moim sukcesie, kiedy ja tego zapragnę. Tak przynajmniej myślałam na początku. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zrozumiałam, dlaczego jeszcze się nie rozeszło. Nauczyciel zielarstwa pozostawił to w mojej władzy, ponieważ rozumiał, co się stanie, jeśli Mistrzowi Eliksirów uda się mnie jakoś zwieść. O ile teraz będę podziwiana, potem mogę zostać wyśmiana. Opiekun Gryffindoru był świadom, że decyzja o ryzyku należy do mnie. Malfoy nie rozpowiedział tego, bo wcale nie był zadowolony. Uważał, że nie ma się czym chwalić, w końcu nie byłam Ślizgonką. Teraz jednak posunie się daleko, żeby udaremnić moją próbę zabłyśnięcia w świecie nauki. Nie podobało mi się to. Mężczyzna był doskonałym manipulatorem i aktorem. Jakby na to nie patrzeć - potrafił ukryć fakt, że tak często stosuje eliksir na kaca. Ten zwykle objawiał się lekkim otępieniem, które w jego przypadku, można było wyczytać jedynie z oczu. Nie było dla mnie tajemnicą, że Draco Malfoy alkoholu wręcz nadużywał. Wiedziałam o tym od pamiętnego szlabanu w drugiej klasie.

_Elizabeth przemierzała powoli korytarze. Nie chciała się spóźnić, ale jednocześnie nie chciała dotrzeć na miejsce. Głuche kroki odbijały się z echem na korytarzu, a ją ogarniała panika. Nauczyciel eliksirów szydził z niej, ale od pierwszej lekcji z nim nigdy już nie okazała słabości. Obawiała się jedynie, że jeśli będzie z nim za długo przebywać, to emocje uciekną jej spod kontroli. _

_Chcąc ratować swoich przyjaciół zatrzymała profesora przy wejściu do biblioteki. Kiedy on się w niej zjawiał, najczęściej kierował się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. I może nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego, gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie odciągnęła stamtąd panią Pince, a jej koledzy przebywali w niedozwolonym dla siebie miejscu. Oczywiście próba rozmowy ze zgryźliwym nauczycielem nie powiodła się, ponieważ była Gryfonką. Po za tym doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Mistrz Eliksirów gardzi nią. Uważała, że nie trzeba być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że w książce J.K Rowling ta jedna cecha była prawdziwa. Myślała, że Draco Malfoy był zadufanym w sobie arystokratą, który miał czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia za gorszych od siebie. Tak, tak właśnie wyglądało jej rozumowanie. Jak bardzo się myliła... Jego uprzedzenie do Gryffindoru nie pokładało się w żadnym stopniu z uprzedzeniem do mugolaków. On już dawno wyzbył się ze swojej duszy i serca poglądów na temat czystości krwi. Wiedział, że ojciec by go za to przeklął, ale znaczyło to dla niego tyle, co maleńki pyłek na szacie._

_Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi biblioteki i wtedy właśnie Elizabeth zebrała w sobie całą swoją nienawiść do tegoż to nauczyciela. Z obrazem pierwszej lekcji eliksirów przed oczyma, kierowana chorą gryfońską odwagą wydarła się na cały korytarz używając słów „pieprzona parodia starego nietoperza z lochów atakuje!". Takie zachowanie okazała pierwszy i ostatni raz w całym swoim dwunastoletnim życiu. No cóż, czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół? Jako że drzwi do biblioteki były już otwarte, jej przyjaciele usłyszeli ten krzyk i od razu domyślili się, o co chodzi. Zdążyli uciec, ale przypłacili to stratą wieczorów spędzanych z Elizą, na calutki miesiąc. _

_W rzeczywistości tylko Lizzy wiedziała tak naprawdę, jak bardzo zdenerwowała tymi słowami profesora Eliksirów. Zdradziły jej to jego oczy, a on nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia. Opanowany i chłodny, z mrożącą krew w żyłach obojętnością dał jej szlaban. Ale ona wiedziała lepiej. Był rozgoryczony. Bolało go, że włożyła w te słowa tyle jadu, że użyła do tego celu Severusa Snape'a. Jego bohatera, jego ojca chrzestnego! Tego, którego dla dobra Hogwartu on musiał zabić. Nienawidził siebie za to i nigdy w rzeczywistości sobie tego nie wybaczył, a ta mała, nic nie wiedząca o świecie czarownica śmiała wypowiedzieć głośno coś takiego! Nie był Snape'em, ni jego parodią. Był Draconem Malfoyem, który po wojnie nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. _

_Tak, teraz to on marzył o tym, żeby sytuacja z pierwszej lekcji się powtórzyła. Chciał widzieć, jak płacze i cierpi. Wiedział jednak, że sarkazm i potępienie już nie wystarczą. Wtedy, w pierwszej klasie użył doskonale znanego starszym uczniom zagrania. Wlał w swoje słowa jad i mimo że była jedyną osobą, która poprawnie wykonywała jego polecenia, dostawała od niego ciągłe bury. Kilka razy nazwał ją tępą Gryfonką. Znosiła to dzielnie, dopóki nie zaczął szydzić z jej zainteresowania „Harrym Potterem". Gdy Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem, pierwszy raz zobaczył jej łzy. Uciekła z jego lekcji, co przypłaciła stratą punktów i tygodniowym szlabanem u Filcha._

_Ale ta kara była gorsza. Och, Draco już świetnie to sobie zaplanował! Jego urażona duma sprawiała, że przez cały miesiąc próbował doprowadzić ją do płaczu. Tylko, że ona była silna. Czasem do jego umysłu wkradała się myśl, którą natychmiast odpychał. W pewnym sensie podziwiał ją, zazdrościł tej odwagi i niezłomności... Nigdy jednak nie zaakceptował tego i nie przyznał się przed sobą, do tego uczucia. _

_Z każdym dniem szlabanu było coraz gorzej. Dawał jej cięższe prace, mścił się na niej. Na lekcjach był wredniejszy niż dotychczas, a jej wzorowe prace dostawały zdecydowanie za niskie stopnie. Zaprzysiągł sobie, że będzie tak postępował do końca jej nauczania, i z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy - dotrzymywał słowa. Obserwował ją uważnie - ją i jej zapał. Nie był ślepcem, widział, że chciała mu zaimponować. Z dnia na dzień boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miała potencjał do Eliksirów. Kilka razy poczuł potrzebę wybaczenia jej błędu młodości, poprowadzenia jej na wyżyny, ale nie... Nie mógł. Mogła być mistrzem, miał szansę wychować ją na kogoś inteligentniejszego, niż sama Hermiona Granger! Miał tę władzę, te moc, której nigdy nie postanowił wykorzystać. Jego duma mu na to nie pozwoliła. _

_I ta mała istotka zmierzała właśnie na ostatni dzień szlabanu. Obawiała się go najbardziej, biorąc pod uwagę, jak ciężka była jej wczorajsza praca. Ten sadysta kazał jej umyć laboratorium własną szczoteczką do zębów! I wbrew pozorom - tak, to była najcięższa praca, gdyż pierwszoroczni doprowadzili pomieszczenie do takiego stanu, że Seymour zajęło to całą noc. To było tak poniżające, upokarzające... Obrażał ją przy każdej możliwej okazji, nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Nie wiedział, co skusiło ją do wykrzyczenia mu tego na głos. Nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że była tak naiwna, że poświęciła swoje oceny z Eliksirów do końca szkoły, na rzecz przyjaciół, którzy mogli dostać co najwyżej dwa tygodnie szlabanu. A może i nawet tydzień, przy dobrych wiatrach! Naiwna, głupia... Ale on nie wiedział. I poniekąd nie chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się wobec niego zachowała. Uważał to, za jej zemstę i brak kontroli. Kolejny raz okazała słabość, nie zapanowała nad sobą. Żadne z nich jednak tego nie zauważyło. Ona tego tak nie odbierała, w końcu ratowała przyjaciół. On natomiast był zbyt rozgoryczony, nie wracał nigdy do tego wspomnienia. _

_Elizabeth ogarnął mrok i chłód. Lochy. Chwilę później stała już przed drzwiami do gabinetu swojego dręczyciela, a panika się wzmagała. Przybrała neutralny wyraz twarzy i uspokoiła oddech. Zapukała. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Delikatnie pchnęła drzwi, orientując się, że były uchylone. Wiedziała, że może przypłacić to punktami ujemnymi dla Gryffindoru. Ale nie przypłaciła... Zobaczyła coś, czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Dracon Malfoy siedział na sofie pośrodku pokoju. Zbyt leniwy, by przejść do prywatnych komnat, sączył spokojnie Ognistą Whisky. Obok niego spoczywała gitara, na której najwyraźniej przed chwileczką grał. Pod stolikiem spoczywały już trzy opróżnione butelki, a o jego nietrzeźwości świadczył soczysty rumieniec na twarzy i chichot. Bełkotał coś do siebie na temat głupich małolat. Eliza zapowietrzyła się, gdy usłyszała przekleństwo skierowane w jej stronę. Zaskoczona, że nauczyciel nie zauważył jej jeszcze, wycofała się delikatnie i powoli. Była przerażona i nagle coś sobie uświadomiła - wczoraj był jej ostatni szlaban, nie dzisiaj! Dracon Malfoy nie miał zwyczaju przypominać uczniom o końcu ich kary, oni sami tego pilnowali. Jej nieostrożność o mało nie przyprawiła jej o kolejne kłopoty! Pędem rzuciła się w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od pijanego Opiekuna Slytherinu. Od tej pory wiedziała już o jego problemie. Zapamiętała ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku następnego dnia, który w czasie jej szlabanów nie miał miejsca, a który w późniejszych czasach widywała niejednokrotnie. To był błysk otępienia, świadczący o użyciu eliksiru na kaca. _

Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Poszukiwałam wzrokiem któregokolwiek z moich przyjaciół. Zauważyłam nagle grupkę nad jeziorem i zdziwiłam się ogromnie. Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć ich wszystkich, w komplecie jeszcze zanim sama tam dotarłam. Coś było nie w porządku. Teddy stał obejmując w pasie Victorie. Jeszcze się jej nie oświadczył i z tego, co wiedziałam, miał zamiar zrobić to w Hogsmeade, na najbliższym wyjściu. Czyli dokładnie za miesiąc, bo wtedy rozpoczynał się sezon na wychodzenie. Justin zagadywał Leo, co zdziwiło mnie niezmiernie, ponieważ ta nigdy się do nikogo nie odzywała. Tymczasem właśnie się zaśmiała. Stefani siedziała pod drzewem i ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy, wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal. Natomiast Oliver tłumaczył zawzięcie coś Anicie. Czy to nie miało być tylko nasze spotkanie? Opanowałam nerwy i podeszłam do nich spokojnie z nadzieją, że może jednak nadarzy się okazja, by przekazać im dobre nowiny. Nie chciałam rozgłosu, ale byłam pewna, że Anita rozniesie to w przeciągu dwóch godzin po całym Hogwarcie. Podeszłam do nich i westchnęłam bezceremonialnie, kiedy prawie wszyscy zwrócili na mnie swoją uwagę.

- Co? - spytałam zaskoczona, obserwując ich miny, które zrzedły.

- Co ty tu robisz? - warknął chłodno Oliver.

- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiłam się. Wyraz twarzy wszystkich, prócz Teda, zmienił się na zbulwersowany. W oczach Fentona kryła się nieopisana wściekłość, żal i gorycz.

- Myślałem, że nam ufasz - powiedział cicho z wyrzutem.

- Oczywiście, że wam ufam. Możecie mi wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało? - zapytałam zirytowana. Czyżby dotarła do nich informacja, na temat Konferencji Eliksirów?

- W takim razie dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, co nęka cię nocami? W koszmarach? - rzucił nerwowo Justin. Spojrzałam na niego kompletnie zaskoczona. Skąd oni wiedzieli? Zirytowałam się, kiedy spojrzałam na Leo i Stefani. Anita zaprzysięgła, nikomu nie powiedzieć, ale Leo i Stefani... Miałam je za zbyt nieśmiałe. One jako jedyne w grupie nie zaszczyciły mnie spojrzeniem.

- Nic mnie nie nęka, dopóki mam światło... - powiedziałam i zdenerwowana ułożyłam ręce na talii. Nigdy nie czułam się zobowiązana do opowiadania im powtarzającego się snu. Co im w ogóle do tego?

_Stoję w bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Nie widzę prawie nic, oprócz rozbłyskujących się dookoła zielonych świateł. Przed oczami miga mi postać, którą ledwie jestem w stanie zauważyć. Jest wysoka, dużo wyższa ode mnie. Czuję ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zaczynam krzyczeć, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Sytuacja nie jest tragiczna, niemniej jednak się boję. Trzęsę się, jest mi zimno. Ponownie ktoś obok mnie przechodzi. Wszystkie moje dobre wspomnienia uciekają, ogarnia mnie smutek i panika. Lodowaty oddech dociera do mojej szyi, a mnie przechodzi nagły dreszcz. Dementor, tak, to musi być dementor. Jestem jeszcze małym dzieckiem, ale tej postaci to nie interesuje. Chce mi odebrać duszę, wiem o tym. I wtedy dzieje się coś dziwnego. Dookoła mnie rozbłyska czarny, a jednak widoczny dla mnie ogień. Chce mnie pochłonąć żywcem, ale to nie ważne, bo dementor właśnie składa swój pocałunek, a ja... Ja się budzę. _

Dejavu. Tak, to było deja vu. Wiedziałam, że to niemożliwe. Nie było mnie wcześniej w świecie magii, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Kiedy zapytałam o to Longbottoma - jedynej osoby, której byłam w stanie zaufać - powiedział mi, że to może być obraz, którego się boje. Puściłam to jednak mimo uszu, bo nie można było nazwać tego wyjaśnieniem. Na moją prośbę nauczyciel przeprowadził małe dochodzenie i upewnił się, że faktycznie nigdy nie byłam w świecie magii. Uspokoiło mnie to, ale nie powstrzymało snu wdzierającego się do duszy za każdym razem, gdy zapadała ciemność.

- Co miałam wam opowiedzieć? Ostatni raz taka sytuacja zdarzyła się...

- Wczoraj - dokończyła za mnie Anita. - Być może nieświadomie, ale wczoraj. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

- Niemożliwe, pamiętałabym - stwierdziłam beznamiętnie.

- Zgasiłam tę świeczkę, bo raziła mnie w oczy. Zaświeciłam ją, bo obudziło mnie twoje wiercenie się. Byłaś bliska krzyku - wyjaśniła. - Myślałam, że z czasem ci to przejdzie, ale widocznie się pomyliłam.

- Anito, dlaczego nie mogłaś porozmawiać o tym ze mną, tylko od razu poszłaś ogłosić wieść Hogwartowi? - zapytałam oburzona.

- Elizabeth, a dlaczego twoi przyjaciele nie mogli wiedzieć, że boisz się ciemności i budzisz się nocami zalana potem? - pośpieszył Oliver. Ted nadal stał bez ruchu przypatrując się sytuacji, z zimną krwią oczekując mojego wyjaśnienia.

- Wyolbrzymiasz, Olivier. To nieistotne, nie widziałam sensu rozmawiania o tym z wami - powiedziałam nieśpiesznie, usiłując zmienić myśli w słowa. - Nie rozumiem też, dlaczego nie macie do mnie za krzty zaufania, - uniosłam głowę, spoglądając Oliverowi w oczy - bo gdybym potrzebowała czyjejkolwiek pomocy, to bylibyście pierwszymi osobami, które by się o tym dowiedziały.

- Co ci się śni? - spytał cicho Justin. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - O czym jest ten koszmar?

- Och, czy to ważne? Czarny ogień, dementor, ciemność. Nic więcej - odparłam zdenerwowana.

- Znajdziemy sposób, żeby ci pomóc - obiecała Anita. Prychnęłam.

- Nie rozumiesz, że ja już sobie z tym poradziłam? Jedna świeca, Anito, tyle wystarczy, żeby pozbyć się tego problemu - fuknęłam na nią. Cholerna plotkara! Nie chodziło o żadną pomoc, chodziło o sensację!

- Chcesz nas jeszcze o czymś powiadomić? - spytał nietknięty niczym Lupin. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i zauważyłam, że chciałby porozmawiać ze mną na osobności.

- Nie, w sumie to nie ma nic takiego - skłamałam. Było dobrze tak, jak było, a moi przyjaciele najwyraźniej będą musieli dowiedzieć się później o wszystkim. - Ted, miałam zamiar prosić cię o przysługę. Możesz mi potowarzyszyć w drodze do profesor Hooch? Muszę z nią przedyskutować sprawę nowej miotły dla jednego piątoklasisty, bo chłopak sam boi się to zrobić.

- To Gryfoni się czegoś boją? - prychnął Fenton. Odpuścił, widziałam to w jego zachowaniu i minie.

- Masz niewyparzony język, przyjacielu - uśmiechnęłam się arogancko do bruneta, a ten zaśmiał się cicho. Lubiłam się z nim przekomarzać. Kto jak kto, ale Oliver mimo swojego zarozumialstwa, także to lubił. - Teddy?

- Jeśli muszę... - przewrócił teatralnie oczami i wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Victorie uśmiechnęła się do mnie wymownie i puściła mi oczko. Zrozumiałam, że to ostrzeżenie, więc zachichotałam. No tak, porywałam jej _mężczyznę_, czyż nie?

Ted, który aktualnie miał różane włosy, ruszył za mną.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał spokojnie.

- Czy tylko mnie wydaje się, że to nieistotne? - westchnęłam. Szliśmy w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, nie zważając na to, że nasi przyjaciele obserwowali, jak odchodzimy. Podejrzewam, że i tak zdążyli się domyślić, o co właściwie chodzi. Znali mnie na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy muszę z kimś pogadać w cztery oczy.

- Nawet jeśli nie... Wiesz, nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że ufamy sobie bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Bardziej niż nawet Oliverowi i Justinowi - powiedział i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarł do mnie sens tych słów. Tak, faktycznie miał rację. Dziwnym trafem zauważył to szybciej niż ja. - Powinnaś nam była powiedzieć już na pierwszym roku.

- Et tu Brute? - syknęłam zirytowana, na co on się roześmiał. - Och, właśnie takiej reakcji bym się spodziewała z waszej strony, gdybyście się dowiedzieli - burknęłam.

- Nie śmiałbym się, nie z ciebie - zapewnił mnie, żarliwie kiwając głową, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów.

- Tak, tak - mimo całego mojego gniewu, spojrzałam w jego oczy. Miodowy kolor mu pasował, biło od niego takim ciepłem i troską! Złość ulotniła się dokładnie tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła.

- Nie chciałaś mi przypadkiem o czymś powiedzieć? - spytał i przypomniałam sobie, że faktycznie jest coś takiego...

- Obiecaj, że Justin i Oliver nie dowiedzą się, że ty wiedziałeś wcześniej - poprosiłam, chociaż ton mojego głosu był bardziej rozkazujący.

- Obiecuję i jak chcesz, to mogę ci nawet złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę. - Wyszczerzył zęby. Zachichotałam.

- W takim razie wiedz, iż twoja cudowna, utalentowana przyjaciółka... - Parsknął śmiechem. Co prawda zrobił to specjalnie, ale i tak prychnęłam ze złością. Wyraźnie czekał, aż będę kontynuować, ale ja tego nie zrobiłam.

- Elizabeth, marnujesz mój drogocenny czas - powiedział srogo i natychmiast dostałam napadu śmiechu. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała taka dojrzałość... Boże, kiedy to się stało?

- Ted, twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest na tyle genialna, że została zaproszona do uczestniczenia w Konferencji Eliksirów, która ma się odbyć chwilę po świętach. Młodzi ludzie mają tam ograniczony dostęp, a gdy się pojawiają, mistrzowie zabiegają o nich, jako o swoich praktykantów, gdyż od razu wiadomym jest, że ci młodzi są uzdolnieni - powiedziałam pośpiesznie, zauważając, że gdy powiedziałam „Konferencji Eliksirów" Ted zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a ja z nim. Wpatrywał się we mnie oniemiały, kompletnie nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć. W jego oczach było tyle sprzecznych uczuć!

- Elizabeth Seymour, - zaczął cicho, a zaskoczony wyraz twarzy nie ustępował - czy właśnie chcesz mi powiedzieć... czy ty sugerujesz... nie wierzę...

Tyle niepewności w tym głosie, a jednak można było wyczuć w nim dumę. Czekałam na wybuch, bo jak sądziłam zaraz nadejdzie. Zawsze nadchodził. Nie przeliczyłam się. Już po chwili złapał mnie w objęcia i począł gratulować mi nieskończoną ilość razy.

- Boże, ja nie wierzę! Z kim ja się przyjaźnie?! - Klasnął w dłonie.

- Wyglądasz jak idiota, kiedy się tak cieszysz. - Parsknęliśmy śmiechem, ale jego podekscytowanie nie przechodziło. Co miałam o nim myśleć? Jakżebym mogła twierdzić, że to nie jest prawdziwy przyjaciel? Był ze mną zawsze, kiedy było źle. Cierpiał dokładnie tak samo jak ja. Cieszył się nawet jeszcze bardziej niż ja, z każdym osiągniętym przeze mnie sukcesem! Tak, to był Teddy Lupin, którego znałam i szczerze kochałam. Jak brata, rzecz jasna. Był mi bardzo bliski i cieszyłam się, że go mam.

- Stop, w tym musi być jakiś haczyk - zauważył nagle, a jego twarz stężała.

- Nie, no co ty... - mruknęłam, ale w moim głosie słychać było niepewność.

- Lizzy, - upomniał mnie - możesz mi powiedzieć.

- Pingwin - warknęłam i ruszyłam dalej, a Ted za mną. Nawet nie zorientowaliśmy się, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie przeszkadzało to nam jednak. - Pingwin będzie mi towarzyszyć. Właściwie to ja będę towarzyszyć jemu.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. Spojrzałam na niego kompletnie skołowana, ale nie przerywałam mu, dopóki sam się nie uspokoił. Kiedy uniósł głowę, spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie zobaczyłam w nich kompletnie niczego. Zmarszczyłam czoło i próbowałam odczytać cokolwiek z jego tęczówek, gdy nagle błysnęło w nich zaskoczenie.

- Co robisz? - spytał gwałtownie.

- Czy to jest aż tak niedyskretne? - zdziwiłam się. Zwykle po prostu patrzyłam w oczy, ale teraz się w nie wwiercałam. _Ziarno zasiane, ziarno kiełkuje, profesorze Malfoy_. Czy wiedział, że teraz patrząc w oczy będę tak niedyskretna, czy faktycznie powiedział mi o swoich podejrzeniach tylko dlatego, że on pierwszy to odkrył?

- Wbijasz mi się w oczy - powiedział zszokowany. - Uczysz się Legilimencji?

- Wygląda na to, że jestem Passionentką, czy coś w tym rodzaju - mruknęłam, a on uniósł brew. Jego włosy przybrały fioletowy kolor. Cóż, zawsze wydawało mi się, że to oznacza nadzieje, ale Teddy był inny... Dla niego kolory miały różne, często sprzeczne znaczenia. Kiedy był zły, włosy zmieniały kolor na czerwony. Tak samo wtedy, kiedy był zażenowany. Ten, czarny i szary zgadzały się ze znaczeniem barw w świecie mugoli. Cała reszta już nie pasowała. Ewentualnie biel, którą miał za niewinność, ale nigdy w życiu nie widziałam, by jego włosy były białe.

- Czym jesteś? - wyraźnie oczekiwał na wyjaśnienie, ale ja nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Jedynie, że potrafię odczytywać ludzkie emocje z oczu - zbeształam się w myślach za to, że udało mu się mnie przyłapać na tej czynności. Powinnam była poczekać z tym do czasu, aż się upewnię, a nie trąbić o podejrzeniach wokoło. Gdyby teraz okazało się, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, wyszłabym na idiotkę.

- Lizzy - otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie mógł znaleźć słów na to, co chce teraz powiedzieć. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ile ja o tobie nie wiedziałem... Najpierw to zachowanie, w stosunku do uroczej blondynki w pociągu, teraz ta Konferencja i Passionencja, czy jak to tam zwiesz...

- Zachowanie w pociągu? Kiedy rozmawiałam z Pingwinem? Teddy, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? - zapytałam, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Nie spodziewałam się takiego stwierdzenia.

- Wiesz, przez całe sześć lat byłaś wobec niego obojętna, nie chciałaś podpaść swoim zachowaniem, ale też nie pozwoliłaś sobie na wykazanie jakiejkolwiek słabości, - uśmiechnął się lekko - a wtedy... wtedy to było coś więcej niż jakaś tam obojętność. Przez chwile myślałem, że wstaniesz i rzucisz na niego jakąś klątwę, za nim jeszcze zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Zgłupiałeś. A co do Passionencji, to nie wiem, czy mam taki dar. To wymysł Pingwina - mruknęłam.

_Potter!_ - dobiegł nas znajomy głos, ale w tym momencie nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, do kogo należał. Wyglądało na to, że i Teddy nie wie, ale wnioskując po jego minie, bardziej zszokowało go wykrzyczane nazwisko. Przerwało to naszą rozmowę. Pociągnął mnie za rękę, a ja widząc w co możemy się wplątać, rzuciłam niewerbalne zaklęcie kameleona na nas. Znaleźliśmy się na łące, dookoła której były drzewa. Na jej środku dostrzegłam dwie osoby. Fakt, że nie natknęliśmy się jeszcze na żadne stworzenie był cudem, który właśnie się skończył. Przed nami stał Harry Potter i był przerażony. Natomiast obok niego... Dech zaparło mi w piersiach. Lucjusz Malfoy! Jak dostał się na tereny Hogwartu?!

- Lucjuszu, znowu się spotykamy - same słowa były dość spokojne, wręcz aroganckie, ale nie w wykonaniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył, By Inni Wpadli W Depresję. Próbował powiedzieć to pewnym siebie tonem, ale jakoś mu nie wyszło. Nie widziałam Lupina, ale wciąż trzymał mnie za rękę. Zatrząsł się.

- Cii... - szepnęłam, a Ted wyraźnie to dosłyszał.

- Harry Potter - blondyn uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, z wyraźną drwiną w głosie. Miał niesamowicie podobny głos, do głosu swojego syna. Jednocześnie był taki... inny. Jego twarz, jego oczy... To był wyraz szaleńca, którym się stał. Żądza mordu, można ją było wyczuć już z daleka! Szare tęczówki, tak podobne to tęczówek Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu, były zgaszone nawet teraz w nieopanowanej radości. W oczy rzucił mi się stary zegarek na jego ręce, który wariował, ponieważ powietrze było przepełnione magią. To nie był jedyny szczegół, który zauważyłam. Miał jakiś łańcuszek na szyi, ale nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć, co na nim właściwie było zawieszone. - Zapłacisz. Czarny Pan nie powinien zginąć z twoich rąk, zdrajco krwi!

Uniósł różdżkę i spostrzegłam teraz, że miał w drugim ręku również tą należącą do Pottera. Sławny wujek Teda miał kruczoczarne włosy i okulary. Blizna, którą zostawił mu na czole Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, była mocno widoczna. Był przy kości. Mężczyzna oblał się wściekłym rumieńcem.

- Voldemort zasłużył tylko na śmierć! - krzyknął zeźlony Potter. Ten to potrafił pakować się w kłopoty! Malfoy wycelował różdżkę.

- Zapominasz się, chłopcze! I co teraz? Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby przyjść ci na ratunek, Potter! - Lucjusz zaśmiał się szaleńczo, a Ted ścisnął mocniej moją rękę. Bał się.

- I co?! Najpierw zabijesz mnie, a potem swojego synalka i żonę?! - wydarł się Harry. Czy ten idiota nie potrafił się pohamować?

- Cru...

- Expelliarmus! - krzyknęłam i po chwili miałam różdżki Malfoya i Pottera w dłoni.


	6. Chapter 6

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Malfoy rozglądał się po polanie z szaleńczym uśmiechem, natomiast Potter był wyraźnie przestraszony.

- Finite Incantatem - zdjęłam z nas zaklęcie kameleona. Teddy był przerażony. Jego włosy w szaleńczym tempie zmieniały kolory.

- Potter! Jak zawsze ktoś tobie na ratunek! - zawołał Lucjusz, najwyraźniej wcale nie przejęty tym, że właśnie odebrałam mu różdżkę. Jego twarz była taka... Cóż, trudno to opisać. Zapadła? Tak, to chyba będzie dobre słowo. Oczy zostały pozbawione dawnego błysku. Był to człowiek zmęczony. Na pierwszy rzut oka, mogłam stwierdzić, że niegdyś przystojny i wiedziałam, że moje przypuszczenia są jak najbardziej poprawne. W Proroku Codziennym nie raz o nim pisano, a ja przestałam go czytać dopiero w drugiej klasie. Jasne, niemalże białe włosy Malfoya, opadały za ramiona. Wyglądały na szorstkie, zniszczone. Na twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. Nie szczęśliwy, lecz szaleńczy. Wyglądał, jakby postradał zmysły. Był ubrany w czarne szaty, które wyglądały na drogie. Kiedyś był bogaty, ale nie wiem, czy po wyjściu nadal miał swój majątek. Właściwie o Malfoyach nie wiedziałam niczego, prócz tych kilku faktów opisanych w „Harrym Potterze".

- Teddy! - krzyknął wesoło Potter. Teraz dostrzegłam, że w ręku trzymał siekierę. Najwyraźniej nie ja jedyna.

- Wujku... Po co ci ta... siekiera? - zapytał Lupin.

- Rąbałem cegły, kiedy pojawił się Malfoy i porwał mnie tutaj - odpowiedział całkowicie spokojnie Harry.

- _Expecto Patronum _- wybąkałam, przywołując w pamięci uśmiech mamy i machnęłam różdżką. Srebrny pingwin z gracją poleciał w kierunku zamku. Prosto do pierwszego napotkanego nauczyciela, wraz z informacjami.

Pingwin... Już za pierwszym razem, kiedy mój patronus przybrał formę cielesną, był latającym pingwinem, który poruszał się z gracją. I wbrew pozorom nie ma to nic wspólnego z przezwiskiem dla Dracona Malfoya, które lata temu wymyślili chłopcy. Co prawda, przez pewien czas śmiali się ze mnie i sugerowali mi, że mój patronus jest Malfoyem, ale w końcu im przeszło.

- A ty... kto? - warknął na mnie Lucjusz. Miał głos bardzo podobny, do głosu swojego syna. Cóż, za podobieństwo - szaleństwo, ironia i apatia.

- Elizabeth Seymour - odpowiedziałam. - Za to pan wkrótce ponownie znajdzie się w Azkabanie.

Spuściłam różdżkę. Nie czułam potrzeby celowania w Lucjusza, w momencie, gdy wszystkie, prócz tej należącej do Teda, spoczywały w moich dłoniach.

- W Azkabanie! Też mi coś! - parsknął szaleńczym śmiechem. Miał coś w zanadrzu, albo raczej chciał, żebym tak myślała.

- Panie Potter, może mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego rąbał pan cegły? - spytałam, jeszcze opanowana. Coś tu było nie tak.

- Ja... zawsze rąbię, kiedy jestem zdenerwowany - powiedział i podrapał się po głowie.

- Cegły? - powtórzyłam. - Rąbie pan cegły?

- Daj mu spokój, Lizzy. W te wakacje, kiedy Albus się przewrócił i rozbił kolano, o mało nie poszedł... yyy... wyrąbać całej Doliny Godryka - mruknął zawstydzony Ted.

- Nieprawda! - wrzasnął Harry. Jak dziecko, dosłownie!

- No nie! A kto wydzierał się, że zabije tego drania, który podłożył jego dziecku kamień pod nogi?! - Lupin z irytacji tupnął nogą. - Merlinie, ja nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby mnie tam nie było! Wrzeszczałeś, że zamordowali ci dzieciaka!

- Ginny powiedziała... - zaczął Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Żeby-Inni-Wpadli-W-Depresję.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co ciocia Ginny powiedziała, bo ty nawet żarty odbierasz na poważnie - warknął metamorfomag.

- Ekspelliarmus! - złowrogi śmiech rozległ się na polanie. Przerażona zorientowałam się, że w moich dłoniach nie ma już żadnej różdżki. Teddy także został pozbawiony swojej. Serce o mało mi nie stanęło, kiedy spojrzałam na Lucjusza Malfoya, który wyglądał teraz na jeszcze bardziej zwariowanego. Śmiał się wniebogłosy i cieszył. Sparaliżował mnie strach tak wielki, że nie byłam w stanie niczego zrobić, oprócz patrzenia się. Blondyn odrzucił za siebie nasze różdżki, które upadły na ziemie. Nie było szansy się w tej chwili do nich dostać, bo Śmierciożerca założył na nie właśnie zaklęcie ochronne, którego nie znałam. _Czarna Magia_. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdybym się chociaż tam zbliżyła. Przeraziłam się nie na żarty, gdy różdżka mężczyzny została wycelowana we mnie.

- C-co? - wyjąkałam.

- Stała czujność - usłyszałam szept Pottera, który najwyraźniej teraz to sobie wypominał ze złością.

- Ty, mała - zawołał wesoło Malfoy. - Ile ty masz lat, co?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Uniosłam za to dumnie głowę w proteście.

- Ile masz lat, powiedziałem! - krzyknął rozwścieczony. - Cru...

- Stop! Ma siedemnaście! Lizzy ma siedemnaście! - przerwał mu przerażony Ted. Nie mylmy słów „przerażony" i „tchórz". Lupin właśnie okazał całą swoją gryfońską odwagę, którą można było równie dobrze nazwać głupotą. Odezwał się, ryzykując samego siebie, by ratować mnie. Impulsywny, spontaniczny, jak Gryfon! Ja nigdy nie miałam w sobie tych cech. Do tej pory nie wiem, jak to się stało, że nie jestem Puchonką.

- Jakiego jesteś pochodzenia, co? - kontynuował Lucjusz z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Dech zaparło mi w piersiach. Te oczy były tak niesamowicie podobne do oczu naszego Mistrza Eliksirów, a zarazem zupełnie inne! W tych drzemała czysta nienawiść, żądza mordu. Coś, co przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Gdybym kiedykolwiek zobaczyła coś takiego w oczach profesora, w życiu nie zdecydowałabym się na to, żeby mu odpyskować. Za bardzo bałabym się, że mnie skrzywdzi. Teraz Śmierciożerca zrobił dwa kroki w moją stronę.

- Urodziłam się w Anglii - pisnęłam. Wiedziałam, o co pyta, ale zdawałam też sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobi, kiedy powiem mu, że moi rodzice są mugolami. Jedynie czytałam o zaklęciach niewybaczalnych, ale bałam się ich. Merlinie, niesamowicie się ich bałam!

- Nie obchodzi mnie kraj! - warknął. - Rodzice! Kim są twoi rodzice?

- Yyy... Tatko jest naukowcem, a mama nauczycielką - skłamałam bezmyślnie. W rzeczywistości on był właścicielem firmy samochodowej, a ona gospodynią domową.

- Kłamiesz! - wydarł się. - Albo powiesz prawdę, albo zaraz cię przeklnę!

- Oboje są mugolami - bąknęłam. Zaśmiał się paskudnie.

- Do czego to doszło, żeby _mój syn _uczył szlamy! - powiedział szyderczo. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, pilnując jednocześnie Teda i Pottera.

- Niech ją pan zostawi! - zawołał Lupin błagalnym tonem.

- Potter - Lucjusz przeciągnął samogłoski, tak że nazwisko zabrzmiało jak obelga. - Ilu ludzi już przez ciebie nie żyje, hę? Ilu było torturowanych?

- Uspokój się, Malfoy. Naprawdę jesteś takim idiotą? - syknął Harry. - Byłeś tam, doskonale wiesz, ilu ich było!

- Tak się do mnie zwracasz? - zapytał złowieszczo blondyn. - A co jeśli twoja obrończyni zostanie za to ukarana?

- Nie rób tego - zagroził Potter, ale było to iście głupim pomysłem. Kto widział, zabraniać czegoś uzbrojonemu czarodziejowi, nie mając nawet różdżki?

- No, Potter. Kolejna do kolekcji, co ci szkodzi? - Cień nadziei, Lucjusz lekko opuścił różdżkę. Niestety tylko po to, by po chwili umieścić ją na poprzedniej pozycji i spojrzeć na mnie, jak na ofiarę.

- Co ci to da? - warknął Harry, a ja miałam ochotę go przekląć.

- Smerfie, jakie zaklęcie wybierasz? - cisza. - Smerfie! No, do ciebie mówię!

- Sm... smerfie? - wyjąkałam. Przecież Smerfy to mugolska bajka...

- No, a jak tam miałaś na nazwisko?

- Seymour - odpowiedziałam pośpiesznie.

- Twój smerf obrońca, Potter. Nie chciałbyś jej czasem czegoś powiedzieć? - Jeśli kiedykolwiek, wydawało mi się, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie jest aż tak szalony, jak Prorok o nim pisał, to teraz wiem, że się myliłam. On jest jeszcze bardziej szalony, niżeli mi się wydawało.

- Idioto, ona jest niewinna! - zawołał Harry, nadal nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca. Teddy był sparaliżowany, ale po jego minie wyczuwałam, że ma ochotę zamordować swojego wujka.

Rażący błysk. Zobaczyłam czerwone światło. Zbliżało się w moją stronę, a ja nie potrafiłam uciec. Byłam zbyt przerażona, żeby się odsunąć. Poddałam się temu, a gdy we mnie trafiło... Ból, niesamowity ból! Upadłam na ziemię, nie wiedząc, co się dookoła dzieje. Nie liczyło się nic, prócz tego, żeby ten ból ustał! Zwijałam się w agonii. Mijały sekundy, a może godziny... Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wydawało mi się, że odrastanie całych kości boli, to teraz byłam pewna jednego - w życiu bardziej się nie pomyliłam. Usłyszałam krzyk. Merlinie, on wydarł się z mojego gardła! Pisk, błaganie! Och, tak! Błagałam o śmierć! Wszystko, tylko nie ten ból! Czułam, jak wszystko się we mnie skręca, jak pęka! Poczułam na policzkach coś ciepłego. Łzy. Drżałam na całym ciele, modliłam się, żeby on to zakończył. Czas leciał... Sekundy zmieniały się w minuty, minuty w godziny, a godziny w dni... Takie przynajmniej miałam wrażenie. Nie byłam zdolna do tego, żeby otworzyć oczy. Nie słyszałam niczego więcej, prócz własnego krzyku i szaleńczego śmiechu. Po pewnym czasie śmiech ustał, ale mój ból trwał. Moje krzyki pozostały nie przerwane. Pragnęłam śmierci, tylko i wyłącznie śmierci! Życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Ja jako małe dziecko. Uśmiech mamy, ten szczery, kiedy podarowała mi „Harry'ego Pottera". Zabawa z innymi dziećmi, których nigdy więcej nie widziałam, w ogrodzie. Draco Malfoy w moim domu z listem. Pierwsze spotkanie z Teddy'm, Olivierem i Justinem. Victorie ucząca mnie gry na gitarze. Wyprawy do Zakazanego Działu w bibliotece. Mój patronus. Pomysł Teda, który podzielił się ze mną kilka dni wcześniej, jak będą wyglądały jego oświadczyny. Lucjusz Malfoy. I ten ból... Okropny, straszny... ból...

I nagle... Niesamowita ulga! Odrętwienie, spokój. Ból uszedł z mojego ciała, przestałam krzyczeć. Nadal płakałam, kiedy poczułam czyjś dotyk. Bynajmniej nie był to Ted. On nie był tak delikatny. Ten ktoś mnie objął i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Głaskał mnie spokojnie po plecach i minęła chwila, zanim zrozumiałam, że ktoś do mnie szepce.

- Cicho, Lizzy... Elizabeth... Jesteś już bezpieczna... Nie ma go, już cię nie skrzywdzi... - znajomy głos, który działał na mnie kojąco. Byłam zbyt przerażona, by zastanawiać się, kto to. Nic nie bolało, lecz słowa tego człowieka do mnie nie docierały. Bałam się, że za chwilkę ponownie zacznie boleć. Ale ten człowiek... _mężczyzna _nadal był. Pozwolił mi się poczuć bezpieczniej. Wtuliłam się w niego mocniej, a łzy polały się z moich oczu z zdwojoną prędkością. Nadal odczuwałam strach. Ten ból... to uczucie! Coś, czego nie zapomnę do końca moich dni!

- Wszystko w porządku... Elizabeth, spokojnie... - mruczał mi do ucha Dracon Malfoy, nie wypuszczając mnie z objęć. I było mi tak dobrze...

- Panie Potter, czy pan naprawdę jest tak nierozważny?! - usłyszałam zza pleców głos McGonnagall. - Draconie, co z nią?

- Dowiemy się, jak dojdzie do siebie! - Czy on chce żebym ja ogłuchła? Moje serce powoli zaczęło się uspokajać. Łzy stopniowo przestały płynąć, ale chyba bardziej dlatego, że mi ich zabrakło. Oddech wracał do swojego normalnego tępa. Obejmujący mnie Malfoy chyba musiał to dostrzec, bo chciał mnie odsunąć, ale ja tylko wtuliłam się jeszcze mocniej.

- Nie... - pisnęłam. Czułam się tak dobrze...

- Elizabeth - mruknął mi do ucha.

- Czuje się... bezpiecznie - szepnęłam w jego mokrą, czarną szatę.

- Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział całkowicie poważnie, a jego dłonie zaprzestały uspokajającej mnie, wędrówki po plecach. Niechętnie oderwałam się i spojrzałam na jego twarz. Przetarłam oczy, bo wszystko było rozmazane. W jego tęczówkach błyszczało zmartwienie i zarazem... wściekłość? Och, tak. Lucjusz Malfoy!

Rozejrzałam się dookoła w jego poszukiwaniu, ale, dzięki Merlinowi, nie dostrzegłam go nigdzie. Siedziałam na trawie i spostrzegłam, że słońce nadal świeci. Harry Potter siedział na ziemi, na skraju polany, a McGonnagall spoglądała na niego krytycznie z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Flitwick uspokajał Teda, co nie zbyt działało, bo czarodziej był tak mały, że nie mógł nawet położyć dłoni, na ramieniu Lupina. My znajdowaliśmy się pośrodku łąki, czyli dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym stałam, kiedy rozbroiłam Lucjusza.

- I... ile to trwało? - wyjąkałam, gdy ponownie skupiłam uwagę na mężczyźnie, który przy mnie kucał.

- Co? - uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jeśli chce mnie pan nabrać i wmówić mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, to obawiam się, że musi pan najpierw opuścić bariery umysłu, bo widzę pańskie emocje - powiedziałam po chwili, gdy byłam już pewniejsza swojego głosu. Nadal się łamał, ale to nie było już jąkanie. - Ile o... on mnie torturował?

- Pięć minut - powiedział, a jego oczy zostały bez wyrazu. Chciałam prychnąć, ale jeszcze nie byłam w stanie, więc wydałam z siebie dość... dziwny odgłos. - Mazgaisz się, bywało że torturowali mnie całymi dniami - powiedział, widząc moją minę.

- Też mi coś - próbowałam wstać, ale nie do końca mi się to udało. Pewno bym upadła, ale mnie złapał i podał mi ramię, za które natychmiast się chwyciłam, żeby nie wylądować ponownie na ziemi. Czułam się, jakbym przebiegła maraton, zdeptało mnie stado wyjątkowo ciężkich jednorożców i oddano jako Piniete trollom. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, co było dość dziwne. Nie wiedziałam, jak ma się człowiek, który został poddany Cruciatusowi.

- Gdzie... Gdzie _on _jest? - Przygryzłam niepewnie wargę. Z jednej strony bałam się, że zaraz Lucjusz wyskoczy skądś i ponownie zacznie mnie torturować, a z drugiej... kiedy Malfoy był blisko, czułam się bezpiecznie.

- Ten idiota - wskazał na Pottera - nie raczył nam powiedzieć, że oj... że Lu... że zbieg ma świstoklik.

Poczułam się głupio. Ten cały _on _był w końcu ojcem człowieka, który przed chwilą prawdopodobnie razem z Flitwickiem i McGonnagall mnie uratował. I był tą osobą, której udało się mnie uspokoić. Dał mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a ja na śmierć zapomniałam, kim był mój oprawca. Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie mogło przejść przez gardło, ani słowo „ojciec", ani nawet „Lucjusz"!

- Masz wyjątkowe szczęście, Seymour - powiedział, prowadząc mnie powoli w stronę pozostałych, zgromadzonych na polanie. - W życiu nie widziałem kogoś tak słabego, jak ty! Jeszcze dwie minuty i odeszłabyś od zmysłów, jak Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie, a ich torturowano przez kilka dni!

- Zabawne - syknęłam.

- Draco, twój ojciec nie robił tego od kilku lat i najwyraźniej całą swoją skumulowaną nienawiść skierował ku pannie Seymour - powiedziała surowo McGonnagall. - To jak najbardziej normalne, przecież panna Seymour nigdy nie miała styczności z Niewybaczalnymi!

- Lizzy - powiedział Ted, którego włosy były mieszanką szarości i zieleni. W jego oczach pobłyskiwała nadzieja. - Nic ci nie jest?

- A wyglądam, jakby mi coś było? - uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie stałabyś tu teraz bez mojej pomocy, owszem, wyglądasz, jakby coś ci było, Seymour - powiedział zgryźliwie Malfoy, którego nadal się trzymałam. Ostrożnie odsunęłam się od niego, puściłam jego ramie i zrobiłam kilka kroków w stronę Teda.

- W takim razie już nie wyglądam - wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- Panno Seymour, panie Lupin i panie Potter - powiedział Flitwick, który przed chwilą rzucał jakieś zaklęcia. - Wasze różdżki.

- Dziękuję - mruknęłam, odbierając swoją własność od małego czarodzieja, który do mnie podszedł. Jak gdyby nie chciał, żebym to ja szła w jego stronę.

- A teraz chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co się tutaj właściwie stało - powiedziała McGonnagall. - Myślę jednak, że w moim gabinecie będzie to zdecydowanie wygodniejsze. Wysłałam już patronusa do Ministerstwa, także wszelkie świstokliki do Hogwartu zostały wyłączone.

- Panie Potter, mógłby mi jednak pan wyjaśnić, po co panu ta siekiera? - spytał Flitwick.

- A, no rąbałem pustaki, kiedy ten Śmierciojad mnie porwał - odparł, niczym nieporuszony Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter, ten, który uratował świat, rąbał pustaki, kiedy Śmierciojad go porwał. _Nie mam więcej pytań_.

- Pustaki, powiadasz? - syknęłam, a Potter spróbował zrobić minę obrażonego psiaka, co marnie mu wyszło. Przypominał raczej bałwana, któremu ktoś włożył marchewkę w usta.

- Mam umowę z mugolską firmą budowlaną!

I kiedy Lupina ewidentnie zbierało na to, żeby zapytać, po co mugolskiej firmie budowlanej porąbane pustaki, uciszyłam go machnięciem ręki, bo wolałam nie wdawać się w dyskusję z idiotami.

Ted wreszcie podał mi ramię, żeby ułatwić mi poruszanie się, bo wciąż miałam zawroty głowy. Ruszyliśmy za dyrektorką, jednak nie byliśmy jeszcze bezpieczni. Wujek-Niezdara-Potter potknął się i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Malfoya, jego siekiera pewnie wbiłaby mi się w plecy.

- Potter - warknął. - Na Merlina! Nic się nie zmieniłeś, no chyba że zidiociałeś jeszcze bardziej!

- Mów za siebie, fretko! - zdenerwował się Chłopiec, Który Cudem Przeżył.

- Fretka przynajmniej nie zagraża niczyjemu życiu! - i wykłócali się jak dzieci dopóki nie wyszliśmy na błonia. Wszyscy gapie na nas spojrzeli, natomiast McGonnagall uciszyła Pottera i Malfoya. Spokój nie trwał długo, bo pięć minut później ponownie zaczęli sobie dogryzać w wyniku czego, Mistrz Eliksirów o mało nie przeklął bliznowatego. Zirytowana słuchałam ich nienormalnej kłótni i doszło do tego, że zaczęłam obmyślać plan uciszenia ich. Zawsze mogłam zapchać Pottera skarpetkami Justina, ale to mogłoby się skończyć śmiercią Harry'ego. Mogłam też wrzasnąć na całe Błonia, że Malfoy rozdaje dziś darmowe pocałunki i zapewne miałabym go z głowy na jakiś czas. Oczywiście musiałabym się liczyć z tym, że udusiłby mnie za to kapustą... Była jeszcze opcja rozdania obojgu korniszonów w czekoladzie. Najpierw by się przymknęli, rozkoszując się ich smakiem, potem wróciliby do życia na dziesięć minut, aż w końcu nie wyszliby z toalety przez najbliższy tydzień. Te propozycje były nęcące, jednak najbardziej przemawiała do mnie opcja wypicia Wielosokowego, przemienienie się w wujka Voldiego i zabicie obojga - Pottera pod pretekstem Merlin-wie-jakim i Malfoya, bo użera się z idiotą, który ma siekierę. Ostatecznie jednak postawiłabym na wrzucenie obojgu do studni i zesłanie na nich kilku wampirów, które nadal nie doszły do siebie po przeczytaniu sagi „Zmierzch" i obejrzeniu wszystkich odcinków „Pamiętników Wampirów". Tak, nikt nigdy nie widział, by wampiry były za razem tak wściekłe i rozbawione. Do tej pory na słowo "Edward" wybuchali gromkim śmiechem. A Drakula? Drakula w trumnie się przewracał.

Dobra, może to nie były z mojej strony zbyt inteligentne rozmyślania, ale głupota naprawdę bywa zaraźliwa.

- Chłopcze, Który Cudem Przeżyłeś, możesz się wreszcie zamknąć? - warknęłam, kiedy Harry ponownie szukał zaczepki. Byliśmy właśnie na Dziedzińcu, gdzie znajdowało się jeszcze więcej uczniów, którzy spojrzeli teraz na mnie zszokowani.

- Radziłbym ci się uspokoić - powiedział Harry, a McGonnagall i Flitwick wyraźnie powstrzymywali chichot. Teddy natomiast wydawał się być w jakimś odległym świecie.

- Powiedział facet, który omal nie zabił mnie swoją głupotą - powiedziałam zezłoszczona.

- Widzisz, Potter? Skoro ludzie tak mówią, to jest to czymś spowodowane - stwierdził Malfoy z kretyńskim uśmiechem, a stojąca nieopodal Anita przewróciła się z wrażenia. Pewien uczniak potknął się o nią i tym samym upuścił jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną substancję, która zżarła Leo bluzkę. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że inteligentni Ślizgoni tak się na nią zagapili, że już po chwili wszyscy leżeli pod stopami czterech Krukonek. Te zaś miały niecne spojrzenia, a w rękach trzymały szminki, które same stworzyły rok temu. Można je było zmyć dopiero po dwunastu godzinach. Pech chciał, że ci właśnie Ślizgoni mocno narazili się dziewczętom, obrażając je w każdy możliwy sposób.

- Profesorze Malfoy, na Merlina! Sam nie jest pan lepszy! - wydarłam się i wraz z tym, wszyscy się zatrzymali i na mnie spojrzeli. - Wykłóca się pan z kretynami i banalnie pozwala się sprowokować. Pingwiny wołają o pomstę do nieba!

- Panno Seymour, doprawdy, nie mam nic przeciwko twoim wykładom, jednakże wolałabym, żeby poczekało to, aż dojdziemy do mojego gabinetu. Nie wydaje mi się, aby koniecznym było robienie z tego widowiska - McGonnagall była wyraźnie rozbawiona, ale nie odebrało to jej rozsądku.

Rozsądku, jakiego rozsądku? Przed chwilą wydarłam się na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban do końca października. - Nie ma to jak męska duma.

- I niech pan nie liczy na to, że pojawię się na chociażby jednym z tych szlabanów - uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco i ruszyłam przed siebie. McGonnagall, Flitwick, Teddy i Potter ruszyli w moje ślady, ale Dracon dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, co właściwie się stało i przyśpieszył.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Seymour? - warknął.

- Dokładnie to, co pan usłyszał. Nie przyjdę na szlaban, który w moim mniemaniu mi się nie należy - odparłam zbulwersowana.

- Minerwo - Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał znacząco na kobietę, która już nawet nie kryła śmiechu.

- Kłócicie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo! - zawołała. - Dawno tak się nie ubawiłam! Ostatnio, kiedy Hermiona Weasley pierwszy raz powiedziała Severusowi, co o nim myśli!

- Minerwo, to jest _uczennica_! - wydarł się Malfoy.

- I z przykrością stwierdzam, że niestety ma rację. Nie możemy jej za to karać. - Kobieta otarła łzy ze śmiechu.

- Niech pan już sobie lepiej odpuści - powiedziałam, kiedy Mistrz już otwierał usta.

- To nie ja przed piętnastoma minutami beczałem jak bóbr i przemoczyłem ci ubranie, Seymour, więc poleciłbym się przymknąć - powiedział, a ja uchyliłam z zaskoczenia usta. Co za...! - Zabrakło słów? To ci sensacja, powinniśmy napisać w tej sprawie do Proroka Codziennego. Kto wie, może nawet zrobiliby z tego dnia święto czarodziei na całym świecie.

- To był chwyt poniżej pasa, pingwinie jeden - syknęłam i już chciałam przyśpieszyć kroku, kiedy wreszcie ktoś przywołał mnie do porządku.

- Panno Seymour, muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że teraz to ja muszę uspokoić waszą dwójkę. Podejrzewam, że jeszcze kilka minut i ta rozmowa stanie się bardziej nieznośna, niżeli ta, w której uczestniczył pan Potter - mruknął Flitwick.

Moja duma nie pozwoliła mi odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek zaczepki, które padały ze strony Malfoya i Pottera. I to właśnie była różnica pomiędzy mną a nimi - ja nie dawałam się tak łatwo sprowokować. Szłam w ciszy, słuchając co jakiś czas narzekań na moją bezczelność i głupotę. Największe przekleństwo! Urażone męskie ego! Trudno sobie to w ogóle wyobrazić. Tak łatwo było zachęcić ich do współpracy! Z ich dzisiejszej kłótni wywnioskowałam, że Rowling wcale nie kłamała, opisując jak bardzo ta dwójka się nie lubiła. Tymczasem wspólny cel ich połączył. Mistrz Eliksirów próbował skusić mnie, bym wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego nazwałam go pingwinem, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto doskonale zna tego powód. Muszę w końcu wyciągnąć te tajemnicę z Teda.

- Seymour, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - warknął Potter i zorientowałam się teraz, że mówił do mnie od co najmniej dziesięciu minut o Merlin-wie-czym.

- Panie Potter, nie jest pan moim profesorem, żeby zwracać się do mnie po nazwisku. To, że podsłuchał pan profesora Malfoya, nie upoważnia pana do tego - powiedziałam spokojnie. Staliśmy już przed chimerą, ale McGonnagall była zbyt zainteresowana tym, co mam do powiedzenia. - I z całym szacunkiem, ale o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, uratowałam dzisiaj pańskie iście cudowne cztery litery, wystawiając się tym samym na dość nieprzyjemne...

- Chcesz nam powiedzieć, Seymour, że Cruciatus jest _dość nieprzyjemny_? Chyba powinienem ci przypomnieć, jak to zaklęcie właściwie działa - mruknął opanowany już Malfoy.

- Bocian przyniósł Malfoya - powiedziała głośno McGonagall, a wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Nagle chimera zaczęła ujawniać schody i wtedy właśnie wybuchłam niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Inni dostali _ataku kaszlu_, a Mistrz Eliksirów zgromił wzrokiem dyrektorkę.

- Cholera jasna! Zero szacunku dla mojej osoby! - wrzasnął.

- Odłóż to na czas, kiedy wdrapiemy się po tych schodach, Draco - poprosiła Minerwa.

Naburmuszony wszedł do gabinetu jako pierwszy.

- Panno Seymour, panie Lupin, chcielibyśmy najpierw porozmawiać z panem Potterem i czym prędzej odesłać go do domu. Ginny z pewnością się martwi - powiedziała kobieta.

- Ja muszę iść, Minerwo. Wierzę, że poradzisz sobie beze mnie - rzekł Flitwick i nim była opiekunka Gryffindoru zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ten odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Malfoy usiadł w wygodnym fotelu przed biurkiem, a ja nie czekając na przyzwolenie, pociągnęłam Teda na kanapę. McGonagall rzuciła Muffliato na część gabinetu, w której się znajdowała. Skrzywiłam się trochę, bo sama też chciałabym trochę prywatności. Ale McGonagall widocznie wiedziała, co robi, bo już po chwili obserwowałam, jak Potter wydziera się po Malfoyu. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam cicho rozmowę z Tedem.

- Teddy - powiedziałam poważnie - opowiedz mi proszę... co się stało kiedy... no wiesz...

- Kiedy Malfoy rzucił na ciebie Cruciatusa? - spytał, a ja kiwnęłam głową. - Cóż... Zacząłem się wydzierać, żeby cię zostawił, ale on tylko się śmiał. Strasznie krzyczałaś, trzęsłaś się i zwijałaś. Ja... byłem przerażony... Martwiłem się, Lizzy...

- Domyślam się... - szepnęłam i wbiłam wzrok w podłogę.

- W każdym razie chciałem do ciebie podbiec, ale ten drań otoczył cię czymś i odbiło mnie na skraj polany - kontynuował. Miał poczucie winy. Słyszałam to w jego głosie i widziałam w jego oczach. Winił siebie za to, że nie mógł nic zrobić.

- To nie twoja wina, Ted. Wiesz przecież - powiedziałam, a jego włosy przybrały granatowy kolor. Ostatnio bardzo go polubił, więc oznaczało to, że się uspokoił.

- Minęło kilka minut i dalej krzyczałaś, ja dalej się darłem. Wujek kazał mi się uspokoić, powiedział, że tego drania to cieszy. Nie byłem w stanie... - potarł czubek nosa. Nabrał powietrza i mówił dalej - a potem wszystko działo się szybko. Na łąkę wpadł Malfoy i pobiegł prosto na swojego... ojca - wymówił to z takim obrzydzeniem, że ponownie zrobiło mi się głupio.

- To nie jego wina, że są spokrewnieni - mruknęłam.

- Nie lubię pingwina, ale jestem mu wdzięczny - zachichotałam, jak zawsze kiedy używał słowa _pingwin_, określając tym samym Malfoya. - W każdym razie Książę wszystkiego, co obślizgłe...

- Skończ z tymi synonimami - powiedziałam, ale skutecznie mnie rozbawił.

- Fretka... dupek z lochów... podróbka nietoperka... Też nie? To jak ja mam go nazywać?! - oburzony przewrócił oczami, a ja dusiłam się ze śmiechu.

- Może po prostu profesor Malfoy, Malfoy, Mistrz Eliksirów? - poprosiłam z szerokim uśmiechem.

- W każdym razie _Dracon_ - powiedział to tak piskliwym głosem, przypominającym pięcioletnią dziewczynkę, że ponownie zatrzęsłam się ze śmiechu. Nie mogłam przestać, gdy dorzucił do tego jeszcze słodki pyszczek i uniósł dłoń, zginając ją w moją stronę, na wysokość klatki piersiowej. - Chciał rozbroić uciekiniera, ale ten uniknął zaklęcia, uruchomił świstoklik w postaci zegarka i zniknął. I w końcu przestałaś wrzeszczeć - mruknął i uśmiechnął się lekko. - McGonagall i Flitwick wpadli zdyszani. Chcieli do ciebie biec, ale Malfoy wydarł się na nich, że mają się nie zbliżać, bo nie wie jeszcze, jak będzie wyglądał twój szok pourazowy.

- Słucham? - zdziwiłam się.

- Wiesz, słyszałem, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy po Cruciatusie wpadali w furię i rzucali Avadą w każdego, kto się do nich zbliżał - wyszczerzył zęby, jakby chcąc dodać mi otuchy.

- Że niby ja miałam rzucać we wszystkich Avadą? - warknęłam.

- Nie wiem, w każdym razie, kiedy znowu na ciebie spojrzałem, tuliłaś się do nietoperka - westchnęłam bezceremonialnie. Idealnie, o niczym innym nie marzyłam. - Dzięki Merlinowi, że wszystkie świstokliki do Hogwartu zostały dezaktywowane. Ciekawe tylko, skąd Malfoy go wytrzasnął...

- Nie interesuje mnie to, dopóki nie będzie miał zamiaru mnie znowu pomęczyć...

Spojrzałam na McGonnagall, która właśnie wykonywała gest ręką, który miał nam przekazać, że mamy podejść. Pottera już nie było. Wstałam powoli i ruszyłam w jej stronę, kiedy nagle przeszył mnie ostry ból. Krzyknęłam głośno i upadłam na ziemię. Plecy... Wygięłam się w łuk i zaczęłam się trząść. To nie było tak mocne, jak klątwa, której zostałam poddana, ale... Merlinie, jak to bolało!

- Co się dzieje? - usłyszałam nad sobą głos McGonnagall.

- Poślij skrzata do moich zbiorów! Niech przyniesie eliksir na skutki uboczne Cruciatusa! - zawołał Malfoy, ale nie wiele z tego zrozumiałam. Byłam w agonii. Powoli przetrawiałam informacje. Usłyszałam trzask teleportacji.

- Lodówko, idź do zbiorów eliksirów profesora Malfoya i przynieś eliksir na skutki uboczne Cruciatusa! - zawołała dyrektorka. O ironio losu! Chciało mi się śmiać z najbardziej błahego powodu, jaki przyszło mi mieć. O dziwo, ogarnęła mnie euforia. Podobno ludzie przed śmiercią często ją mają. W całym tym bólu zaczęłam się głośno śmiać.

- Co jej jest? - zapytał przerażony Ted.

- Skutki uboczne Cruciatusa - warknął Malfoy. Ujął moją dłoń w swoją i po raz drugi tego dnia, poczułam się bezpiecznie. Kolejny trzask. Lodówka wyruszyła na poszukiwania.

- Nie za wcześnie na to?! - Lupin zaczął panikować.

- Oczywiście, że za wcześnie, Lupin i nie mam bladego pojęcia, z czego to wynika, więc nie pytaj z łaski swojej - zdenerwował się blondyn. Nie zorientowałam się nawet, że ból stał się troszkę mniejszy. Dopiero kiedy wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, w gabinecie rozbrzmiały moje, urywane krzyki.

- Elizabeth - szepnął Malfoy, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

- Seymour - wybąkałam, zdziwiona, że mam jeszcze siłę, żeby się z nim użerać.

- Seymour - potwierdził, a jego głos był taki jakby... miły? - Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Znowu trzask.

- Lodówka przyniosła - skrzeczący głosik. Malfoy przyłożył mi fiolkę do ust, ale nie otworzyłam ich. Bałam się. Zdusiłam w sobie okrzyk i zatrzęsłam się.

- Seymour, do cholery! - wrzasnął Malfoy.

- Niech pan się zamknie! - krzyknął wystraszony Teddy i chyba wyrwał buteleczkę z eliksirem Mistrzowi Eliksirów. - Trzeba spokojnie...

- Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, Lupin! - warknął.

- Ciii... Elizabeth, Lizzy... Ufasz mi? - spytał chłopak, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nadzieja. Ufałam mu wystarczająco? To nie był jego pieprzony eliksir. Ponownie przeszył mnie ból, ale teraz kilka razy mocniejszy. Wygięłam się w łuk, a z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Ufam... - szepnęłam, ledwo otwierając przy tym usta.

- Otwórz buzię - poprosił, a ja wykonałam polecenie. Zimny, gorzki napój, którym o mało się nie zakrztusiłam. Ból ustąpił.

- Eli... Seymour - powiedział pośpiesznie Dracon Malfoy, kiedy otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie mógł pan posłodzić tego okropieństwa? - spytałam i skrzywiłam się teatralnie.

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, jakbym spadła z księżyca. Teddy był zmartwiony, McGonnagall zainteresowana, a Malfoy unosił jedną brew z lekko zaskoczoną miną.

- Nie mogłem - powiedział ten ostatni, w odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. - Niemniej jednak dziwię się, że jesteś aż tak... słaba.

- Co ma pan przez to na myśli? - spytałam i przeciągnęłam się. Nic mnie w tej chwili nie bolało i mimo szczerze mówiąc, to czułam się jak nowo narodzona.

- Przeważnie bóle po Cruciatusie, bardzo potężnym Cruciatusie, pod którego wpływem było się co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć minut, następują dopiero po kilku godzinach - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Sugeruje pan, że to mogło być coś innego? - Wstałam ostrożnie, a Ted podał mi ramię.

- Nie sądzę. Po pierwsze te same objawy, po drugie eliksir by nie zadziałał - wyjaśnił Malfoy.

- To się może powtórzyć? - mój głos lekko zadrżał, za co przeklęłam go w duchu. Obawiałam się tego bólu. Nie tak bardzo jak Cruciatusa, ale jednak.

- Eliksir leczy wszelkie skutki uboczne. Wystarczy podać go raz - zapewnił mnie, a McGonnagall spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. - Zakładając, że dzisiejsze wydarzenia nie są wynikiem twojego... słabego organizmu.

- Nie jestem słaba - zapeszyłam się. - Nigdy nie byłam.

- Pokazałaś nam dzisiaj co innego - stwierdził zirytowany. Lupin wwiercał się w niego wzrokiem, był wyraźnie zły.

- A skąd pan wie, że to nie sprawka pańskiego ojca? - warknęłam i po chwili dotarło do mnie co zrobiłam. W jego oczach zabłysł gniew, zmieszany z bólem i wstydem. _Pańskiego ojca_. No, Elizabeth. Słowa godne podziwu.


	7. Chapter 7

Nadszedł październik, a ja już tyle narozrabiałam! Codzienne eliksiry dawały mi popalić, bo Malfoy po moich jakże _inteligentnych_ słowach, zmienił taktykę i nie dawał mi żyć. Cudem było, że jeszcze nie dostałam szlabanu. W każdej mojej idealnej pracy dokładnie szukał błędu. Dziury w całym. Szlag by go trafił! Byłam zła na siebie, za to, co powiedziałam, po wyprawie do Zakazanego Lasu, ale z drugiej strony wygadywałam już większe głupoty i nigdy nie skończyło się to tak źle.

_- A skąd pan wie, że to nie sprawka pańskiego ojca? - spytała Elizabeth i wnet pożałowała tych słów. Oczy Malfoya niebezpiecznie zamigotały._

_- Co ma do tego mój ojciec? - spytał, niby to obojętnie. _

_- Yyy... - dziewczyna nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie więcej._

_- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia, Seymour? - warknął profesor. - Patrzcie, ludzie! Seymour drugi raz w ciągu tego dnia zabrakło słów!_

_Wypowiedział jej nazwisko z takim obrzydzeniem, jak gdyby było jakąś obelgą. Wbrew pozorom, to właśnie najbardziej zabolało Gryfonkę. Chociaż jej twarz niczego teraz nie wyrażała, była wściekła i nie wiedziała, czy bardziej na siebie, czy na nauczyciela. Była dumna, że mogła nazywać siebie Seymour. _

_- Draco, dajże spokój - powiedziała Minerwa, widząc, co się szykuje. - Podejrzewam, że Elizabeth chciała jedynie powiedzieć, iż Lucjusz mógł wzmocnić w jakiś sposób to zaklęcie... _

_- Nie, Minerwo. Doskonale wiesz, że zależy od poziomu nienawiści oprawcy i jego radości - powiedział głośno Malfoy. - Oboje wiemy, że... oboje wiemy, że mój... ojciec nie jest aż takim sadystą..._

_- Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze Malfoy - mruknęła Elizabeth, ponownie nie mogąc utrzymać języka za zębami - ale pański ojciec udowodnił dzisiaj, że jest sadystą. Być może nawet większym, niż Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. _

_- Absurd! - krzyknął zbulwersowany Draco. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Nie żywił żadnych uczuć do ojca, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Kiedy jednak ktoś mówił o nim w ten sposób... Mimo wszystko - Lucjusz Malfoy był jego rodzicem, osobą, która go wychowała. _

_- Draco, myślę, że panna Seymour może mieć rację - powiedziała niepewnie McGonagall._

_- Do kurwy nędzy, nie ma racji i ty dobrze o tym wiesz! - ryknął i nim zgromadzeni zdążyli się obejrzeć, w kominku zapłonęły zielone płomienie, w których zniknął, Mistrz Eliksirów i nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, Draco Malfoy._

Teraz siedziałam w Wielkiej Sali, trwało piątkowe śniadanie. Zastanawiałam się, co przyniesie dzień, kiedy do pomieszczenia wleciały sowy. Przede mną wylądowały dwie - jedna należała do moich rodziców, a druga była obca. Obie miały listy. Odwiązałam szybko przesyłki, po czym uraczyłam brązową płomykówkę i małego puchacza tostem. Odleciały, a ja otworzyłam list od rodziców.

_Kochana Elizabeth! _

_Ja i mama jesteśmy z Ciebie niezmiernie dumni! Czy wiesz już, kto odwiedził nas w niedzielę? Przede wszystkim wybacz, że piszę dopiero teraz, ale najdroższa moja żona nie dawała mi żyć. Przepraszam, że znowu tłumaczę się brakiem czasu, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. W niedzielę nawiedził nas Profesor Malfoy z dobrymi wiadomościami. Osobiście dostarczył nam zgodę na Twój udział w Konferencji Eliksirów. Właściwie to prosił nas, żebyśmy jej nie podpisali, ale stwierdziłem, że to jego dziwne poczucie humoru. Pamiętam przecież, jak pisałaś mi w liście, że to dość ironiczna osoba. Jak się okazało - miałaś rację. W każdym razie dowiedzieliśmy się, że masz niezwykłe zdolności, jeśli chodzi o Eliksiry (to jest odpowiednik naszej chemii, nieprawdaż?). Jestem z Ciebie naprawdę dumny! Z tego, co powiedział nam twój nauczyciel, wydarzenie to odbędzie się we Włoszech, do których zawsze chciałaś pojechać, ale o tym już pewno wiesz. Chciałem Cię poinformować, że podpisałem tę zgodę i będziesz mogła brać udział w tym wydarzeniu._

_Dodatkowo muszę Cię poinformować, że niestety nie będziemy mogli w tym roku razem spędzić Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Mama chce powtórzyć nasz miesiąc miodowy, mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz. Zakładam, że zobaczymy się już wkrótce, co bardzo mnie cieszy. Otóż początkiem listopada mają się odbyć chrzciny córeczki, twojej drogiej kuzynki Elodie. Mała Isabella przyszła na świat wczoraj, z czego wszyscy bardzo się cieszymy. Elodie postanowiła zwlekać z tym tak długo, ponieważ wraz z mężem mają się do tego czasu przeprowadzić w nasze okolice. Oznacza to, że będziemy mogli częściej się widywać, co zapewne bardzo Cię ucieszy. _

_Mama prosiła Cię pozdrowić i przeprosić, że nie pisze, ale jest zajęta pracą w ogrodzie. _

_Trzymaj się, kochanie_

_Twój tatko_

Mama mnie pozdrowić? Zajęta pracą w ogrodzie? Prychnęłam. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ona nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, że tata tak napisał. Zawsze wymyśli dla niej jakąś wymówkę, żeby mnie nie było przykro. Matka unikała mnie, a tata robił wszystko, żebym tak nie myślała. Kochał ją, ogromnie ją kochał, ale nie podobało mu się, że przestała mnie traktować jak córkę, tuż po tym, kiedy okazało się, że jestem czarownicą. To było przykre i trudno było to znieść. Z tego właśnie powodu tata rozpieszczał mnie, jak tylko mógł. Nie raz dostawał za to bury od matki, chociaż myślał, że ja o tym nie wiedziałam. Powtórzyć miesiąc miodowy? W grudniu? Swój mieli w lipcu! To był jej wymysł, żeby nie musiała mnie oglądać. Bolało, bardzo bolało, ale ona o tym nie wiedziała. Podejrzewałam, że ona chciała, żeby bolało, dlatego też kryłam to w sobie. Było mi z tym ciężko. A Elodie? W Elodie zawsze miałam wsparcie. Czułam się jak ostatnia kretynka wpierając jej, że chodzę do szkoły z internatem po drugiej stronie Anglii. Nie mogłam jej jednak powiedzieć, kim tak naprawdę jestem. Cieszyłam się, że będę mogła ją zobaczyć, ale fakt, że przeprowadza się w _nasze okolice_ nie robił mi żadnej różnicy. Po pierwsze - jeśli matka nie rozkaże mi się wyprowadzić (w końcu jestem pełnoletnia), to sama to zrobię, bo nie wytrzymam dłużej w tej atmosferze. Po drugie - nawet gdybym została, to pewnie rodzice długo w miejscu nie usiedzą i przeprowadzimy się po chwili. Zrobiło mi się najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro. Moja rodzicielka zawaliła tatę pracą po to, żeby ten nie mógł do mnie napisać. _Chciałem Cię poinformować, że podpisałem zgodę_... Czyż to nie oczywiste? Matka by jej nie podpisała. Nigdy.

- Lizzy, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała z troską Victorie.

- Tak - bąknęłam. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam jej powiedzieć. Delikatnie odebrała mi list i poczęła czytać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ufałam jej na tyle, że już dawno powiedziałam jej o sytuacji w domu. O ile ktoś obcy zupełnie nie zrozumiałby mojego żalu, o tyle Victorie natychmiast załapała, skąd wziął się mój humor.

- Nie martw się... - poklepała mnie po ramieniu i zwróciła uwagę na drugi list. Westchnęłam i otworzyłam go.

_Panno Seymour!_

_Dowiedziałam się o ostatnich poczynaniach mojego przyjaciela, Harry'ego Pottera. Wraz z Ginervą Weasley-Potter, chciałyśmy Panią serdecznie przeprosić, bo z relacji Profesora Flitwicka wynika, że Harry nie potraktował Pani z należytym szacunkiem. Jesteśmy niezmiernie wdzięczne, gdyż doszły nas słuchy, że mój drogi przyjaciel, a mąż Ginny zapewne byłby już martwy, gdyby nie Pani szybka reakcja. Niestety on od zawsze był bardzo niezdarny. Ma niesamowite szczęście, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy wpada w kłopoty, ktoś go ratuje. Jak to z nim zwykle bywa - nie okazuje wdzięczności, wręcz przeciwnie. Z tego, co wiemy, przypłaciła Pani swoją odwagę bólem, zadanym przez Lucjusza Malfoya, którego mój mąż, Ronald, aktualnie poszukuje wraz z innymi Aurorami. W akcie wdzięczności pragniemy zaprosić Panią wraz z rodzicami i rodzeństwem do nas na Wigilię i Boże Narodzenie, kiedy zbiorą się wszyscy Weasleyowie oraz nasi przyjaciele, by wspólnie świętować. O ile się nie mylę, przyjaźni się Pani z Victorie Weasley i Tedem Lupinem, którzy także będą tutaj obecni. Mam nadzieję, że skorzysta Pani z zaproszenia, bo naprawdę bardzo chciałybyśmy Panią tutaj gościć. _

_Jeszcze raz przepraszam za zachowanie Harry'ego, który z pewnością się poprawi i przeprosi Panią w nadchodzące święta. _

_Z poważeniem _

_Hermiona Jane Granger-Weasley_

- Ciocia to ma wyczucie - powiedziała Victorie, która czytała list razem ze mną i zachichotała.

- Ja... nie chcę się wtrącać w ten czas, który spędzicie z rodziną - mruknęłam zawstydzona.

- Zwariowałaś? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Napisała „rodzina i przyjaciele", a ty jesteś przyjacielem. Resztę przerwy spędzisz u mnie i nie życzę sobie żadnych protestów!

- Yyy... Będę dostępna tylko przez świętami - powiedziałam i wiedziałam, że w tej właśnie chwili wypadałoby powiadomić moją przyjaciółkę, o zbliżającym się wydarzeniu.

- Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się. Machnęłam różdżką i rzuciłam niewerbalne Muffliato. - To coś ważnego, że nikt nie może słyszeć?

- Kochana, jesteś pewna, że w pełni zrozumiałaś list od moich rodziców? - spytałam. Ona wzięła go jeszcze raz do ręki i ponownie zaczęła czytać.

- Nic, czego bym nie wiedziała - odparła, kiedy skończyła.

- A konferencja? - zdziwiłam się.

- Wyciągnęłam to siłą od Teddy'ego, kiedy wrócił z gabinetu dyrektorki, po tej akcji w Zakazanym Lesie - powiedziała, a widząc moją minę szybko dodała - eee... Nie, spokojnie! Tylko ja wiem o tym wszystkim. Naprawdę nie łatwo było to wydusić z Teda i wiem, że to ważne. Niemniej jednak mam żal do ciebie, że nie powiedziałaś mi o swoich osiągnięciach i problemach... ja zawsze ci mówię...

- Przepraszam, Victorie... - mruknęłam zawstydzona. - Ja po prostu... jestem trochę zagubiona.

- Rozumiem, ale mam nadzieję, że następnym razem nie będziesz niczego przede mną ukrywała - poprosiła.

- Są rzeczy, z którymi nie mogę pójść do Teddy'ego - zachichotałam, gdy Weasley otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Nie, nie mam problemów miłosnych, naprawdę!

- Ale wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć - zaśmiała się wesoło.

- Dzięki, Victorie - wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- O jejku - zapiszczała wesoło. - Spędzimy razem święta!

Roześmiałam się. Faktycznie, Hermiona Weasley miała wyczucie czasu. Nie będę spędzała tych świąt samotnie, co bardzo mi odpowiadało.

- Kiedy zaczynasz zajęcia? - spytała już opanowana Victorie.

- Za godzinę - odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Podwójna Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, Transmutacja, Zaklęcia i Eliksiry... o niczym innym nie marzyłam - dodałam sarkastycznie.

- Biedna... Nie dość, że znosisz Malfoya na rozszerzonych Eliksirach, to jeszcze będziesz musiała znosić przez święta i resztę przerwy świątecznej...

- Co? - syknęłam. Victorie chyba coś się w główce poprzewracało.

- Ciocia Hermiona się z nim przyjaźni, więc będzie obecny razem ze swoją matką - odparła dziewczyna. - Chyba, że będzie wolał spędzić te święta z nią sam na sam.

- Panno Weasley, czy pani nie ma teraz przypadkiem Transmutacji? - szczęka opadła mi aż do podłogi. On był wszędzie! Zawsze tam, gdzie o nim mówiono!

- Jak pan to robi? - wyrwało mi się. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę blondyna, którego oczy połyskiwały tajemniczo.

- Co masz na myśli, Seymour? - zapytał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Yyy... - no przecież nie powiem mu, że o nim rozmawiałyśmy!

- Nie ma pani nic do powiedzenia? Doskonale. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za zawracanie głowy nauczycielowi. - Prychnęłam, ale zdawał się tego nie słyszeć.

- Lizzy... ja faktycznie mam teraz Transmutacje i jeśli nie dotrę pod salę w ciągu dwóch minut, będę spóźniona - mruknęła Victorie, ale wcale się nie ruszyła.

- Dziewczyno, na co ty jeszcze czekasz? - spytałam głośno i w tym momencie poderwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Malfoya już nie było.

- A tej co się stało? - Teddy przysunął się w moją stronę, a ja wzięłam sobie tosta.

- Transmutacja i nie udawaj, że nie słyszałeś - mruknęłam.

- Co masz taką minę? - zdziwił się.

- Komu jeszcze powiedziałeś? - warknęłam, a chłopak pobladł. Kolor jego włosów był iście czerwony.

- Ja... Eee...

- Obiecałeś mi, do cholery! - wrzasnęłam, gdy cała moja złość wezbrała się we mnie. Wszyscy obecni w sali spojrzeli na mnie kompletnie zaskoczeni. - Eeeee... Że nie będziesz więcej jadł dżemu - dokończyłam z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem.

aaa

_Sobotę uczniowie powitali z uśmiechem. Pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade, na które - nie ukrywam - z niecierpliwością czekaliśmy. Wiedziałam, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie albo najpiękniejszym, albo najgorszym dniem w życiu Teddy'ego i Victorie. Lupin już od wielu dni planował całe zajście, które miało mieć miejsce. W świecie magii normalnym było to, że ludzie pobierali się w tak młodym wieku. Przysięga łączyła na zawsze, nie istniało coś takiego jak rozwód. Zdrada również była niemożliwa. Moim zadaniem było przyprowadzić Victorie w pewne miejsce. Ubrałam się na pozór normalnie - potargane spodnie, które bardzo lubiłam, i zieloną bluzę. Spięłam włosy w warkocz, jak miałam w zwyczaju. Ten dzień, chociaż październikowy, należał do ładnych. Nie było potrzeby ubierać płaszcza, co bardzo mnie cieszyło. Zupełnie, jakby Teddy umówił się ze słońcem. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że powstały specjalne zaklęcia zmieniające pogodę... kto wie, czy tak nie było? _

_- Elizabeth - powiedziała Anita - dlaczego się tak denerwujesz?_

_- Ja? Co? - zdziwiłam się. _

_- Dziesiąty raz dzisiaj strąciłaś moją kaczuszkę do kąpieli! - zdenerwowała się. - Czy to nie oczywiste, że się denerwujesz?! _

_- Skoro kaczuszka leży na brzegu toaletki w dormitorium, zamiast w łazience, to chyba oczywiste, że mogę nią sobie pozrzucać! - warknęłam, a dziewczyna w podskokach podniosła żółtą kaczuszkę i przytuliła ją do siebie. Miała ją od samego początku szkoły i była bardzo przywiązana do tejże gumowej kaczuszki, która miała cierpiętniczą minę. McGlayer przycisnęła ją mocniej do siebie, a z zabawki wydobył się pisk, przypominający odgłos, który wydał z siebie Justin, kiedy biegał po całym Hogwarcie (a trzeba przyznać, że jest szybki), bo ubzdurał sobie, że Czekoladowa Żaba chce go zjeść. Parsknęłam, wspominając inny moment. Otóż Justin zawsze był bardzo niezdarny. Raz zdarzyło mu się wyjść do Pokoju Wspólnego Hufflepuffu w samych bokserkach. Było dobrze po północy i był niemalże pewien, że nikogo tam nie spotka. Niestety siedziała tam dziewczyna, która od dłuższego czasu bardzo podobała się mojemu przyjacielowi. On miał tendencję do piszczenia i tak się przestraszył, że z piskiem wybiegł na korytarze Hogwartu. Do tej pory pamiętam, jak to obudził wszystkich uczniów! Ledwo przecisnęłam się przez tłum, by zobaczyć, jak Irytek rzuca w Justina balonami z bliżej nieokreśloną substancją, Binns nie może przestać się śmiać, a Flitwick próbuje wszystkich uspokoić. Dopiero przybycie Malfoya okazało się być skutecznym i wszyscy musieli powstrzymywać śmiech, gdy McGonnagall pojawiła się w czerwonych bamboszach i złotej piżamce. _

_Przy wyjściu Filch oczywiście łaskawie nas sprawdził i przeliczył. Jego koty (pół roku temu pani Noris urodziła ich pięć i do tej pory nikt nie wie, jak to się stało, że zaszła w ciążę... chociaż były zdumiewająco podobne do Filcha...) włóczyły się nam pod nogami. Victorie, która przefarbowała włosy na granatowo (osobiście jej to odradzałam, ale ona koniecznie chciała mieć coś wspólnego z Tedem) niecierpliwiła się, poszukując w tłumie swojego chłopaka. On skutecznie się ukrył. Zatrzymałam ją i zaproponowałam, żeby spędziła ten dzień ze mną. Gdy tylko dotarliśmy do Hogsmeade, pierwsze co zrobiłyśmy, to udałyśmy się do Miodowego Królestwa. _

_- Gdzie się podział Teddy? - zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna. _

_- Z tego, co podsłuchałam, to planował wyciąć dzisiaj jakiś dowcip Ślizgonom - uśmiechnęłam się. - Victorie, przesadzasz. On ma jeszcze swoich przyjaciół - dodałam, widząc jej urażoną minę. _

_- Posłuchaj... - zaczęła niepewnie. - A co jeśli on... on ma inną?_

_- Idiotka z ciebie, tylko któraś z córek Pani Noris mogłaby go zechcieć - parsknęłam, widząc jej oburzoną minę. - Żartuje przecież! On nie widzi świata po za tobą! Bierz te Cynamonowe Szpadle i idziemy. Mam głupi pomysł. _

_- Boje się twoich głupich pomysłów - zachichotała. _

_- Ja też, ale będzie zabawa - wyszczerzyłam zęby. _

_Zapłaciłyśmy szybko za nasze zakupy i spacerkiem ruszyłyśmy w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Od lat nikt tam nie wchodził. W rzeczywistości było to skupisko dobrych duchów, ale one lubiły mieć spokój. Bywało, że chciały się czymś zająć. Można je było nawet namówić do jakiejś pomocy, jeśli tylko miało się zdolności dyplomatyczne. Olivier bez wątpienia takowe posiadał. Im bliżej byłyśmy, tym bardziej się stresowałam. Robiłam niemalże wszystko, by tego po sobie nie okazać! _

_- Lizzy, ty na pewno wiesz, dokąd idziemy? - spytała Weasley. _

_- Oczywiście. Właśnie zmierzamy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. _

_- Ojciec Teda bywał tam za czasów szkolnych... - Dech zaparło mi w piersiach. Spojrzałam kompletnie zaskoczona na moją przyjaciółkę. De facto, Remus Lupin był wilkołakiem. Faktycznie tam bywał. I właśnie pojęłam, dlaczego to właśnie Wrzeszczącą Chatę wybrał Teddy! Bo to miejsce było poniekąd... sentymentalne. A Gryfoni zawsze byli sentymentalni. _

_- Victorie... myślisz, że da się wejść do środka? - zapytałam, udając ciekawość. Doskonale wiedziałam, jak się tam dostać. _

_- Po co chcesz tam wchodzić? - spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. _

_- Mam pewien plan - uśmiechnęłam się diabelsko. _

_- Jaki? - uniosła brew. _

_- Zobaczysz! - zaśmiałam się. Ruszyłyśmy dróżką, ku domowi. Był ogromny. Jego okna były zabite deskami. Wyglądał na bardzo zaniedbany. Tutejszej młodzieży chyba się nudziło, bo co poniektóre ściany były „ozdobione" różnego typu rysunkami, stworzonymi mugolskimi sprejami. Na jednym na przykład widniał Kubuś Puchatek, którego pozbawiono miodu, bo zajadał się teraz prosiaczkiem. Istna rzeź..._

_Zaczęłyśmy okrążać dom, aż w końcu znalazłyśmy jedną, nie zabitą dziurę, w której kiedyś wyraźnie była szyba. _

_- Poczekaj - rzuciłam krótko i zaczęłam się wspinać. Momentalnie znalazłam się w środku, gdzie czekali już Ted, Olivier i Justin. Dookoła kręciły się różne duchy, a na mój widok, chłopaki omal nie dostali zawału. Ted chyba nie potrafił dobrać sobie dzisiaj stroju. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, ziemistą cerę, czarne oczy i był ubrany jak na pogrzeb. Można byłoby rzec, że przebrał się za Severusa Snape'a, gdyby nie fakt, że jego usta były w kolorze różowych landrynek - i wbrew pozorom nie był to efekt metamorfomafii, lecz najzwyklejszej, różowej szminki. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że z tyłu zwisa mu całkiem spory, niebieski ogon. W dłoni trzymał ciemnozielone pudełeczko, w którym tkwił pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie miałam okazji go zobaczyć, ponieważ Lupin postanowił, że to Fenton i Whitehouse pomogą mu go wybrać. Teddy nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. _

_- Elizabeth! - usłyszałam z zewnątrz. Żywo gestykulując rękami, pośpieszyłam chłopaków do działania, bo stanęli jak wryci. _

_Duchy natychmiast ustawiły się, w okręgu dookoła okna, a ja, Justin i Olivier stanęliśmy za Lupinem, który stał tak, że Victorie miała znaleźć się naprzeciwko niego, gdy wejdzie. Chłopak uklęknął, otwierając pudełeczko. Pierścionek był krwistoczerwony, z małym, niebieskim diamencikiem, który ładnie pobłyskiwał. _

_Wydałam z siebie przeraźliwy pisk. _

_- Elizabeth! - zawołała przerażona Victorie i wyraźnie zaczęła się wspinać. Nie minęła minuta, a stała już w pomieszczeniu. Otrzepywała ubranie i nie zdążyła się jeszcze rozejrzeć. Pomocne duchy poleciały w jej kierunku, a dziewczyna zapiszczała przestraszona. Po chwili nasi pomocnicy odlecieli na drugi koniec pokoju, który - jak teraz zauważyłam - był niesamowicie przyozdobiony. Czerwone ściany wyglądały na odnowione. Mahoniowe meble także były świeże. Pod sufitem zawisły świece, oświetlające pomieszczenie. Wprowadziły niezwykły klimat. Gdzieś po bokach leżało kilka trumien. Nie wiadomo skąd zaczęła płynąć powolna, żałobna muzyka. Śliczna granatowowłosa dziewczyna otarła oczy i po chwili zamrugała nimi kilka razy. Jej wzrok spoczął na klęczącym chłopaku, który wyraźnie się denerwował, bo kilka włosów na jego głowie zmieniało ciągle kolor. Nie mógł utrzymać całości w czerni. _

_- Victorie... ymm... no... Chciałbym... chciałbym ci uciąć rękę... znaczy prosić o rękę! - wykrztusił z siebie Teddy, a ja uważnie obserwowałam reakcję dziewczyny. Na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie, które po chwili zmieniło się w przerażenie. Merlinie... ona chyba nie chce... _

_- Ty skurczybyku! Wiesz, ile ja się przez ciebie nastrachałam?! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, ty durniu?! Teddy! Nie musiałeś nasyłać na mnie duchów! - klasnęła w dłonie i uklękła przy nim, wcale nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Pocałowała go namiętnie, po czym Lupin niezręcznie wcisnął jej pierścionek na palec. - Oczywiście, że tak! _

_- A teraz idziemy na jednego, a teraz idziemy Whisky pić! - zawyli jednocześnie Justin i Olivier, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Musiała się zgodzić i nie było opcji, żeby tak się nie stało! Kochała go, a on kochał ją. Po chwili zaczęła boleć mnie twarz. Nigdy wcześniej nie uśmiechałam się tak szeroko. Victorie poderwała się na równe nogi i jednym susem znalazła się przy mnie, po czym zaczęła mnie przytulać. _

_- Kretynko! Co za głupi pomysł wam wpadł do głowy! - wołała, ale jej ton głosu wcale nie wskazywał tego, co słowa. - Mogłam paść na zawał, nim Ted zdążyłby mnie pogrzebać... Merlinie! Oświadczył mi się! _

_- Moja ciotka, zawsze kiedy kot sikał na wycieraczkę, sikała zaraz po nim i przez to wiecznie mieliśmy obsikaną wycieraczkę... - wtrącił żałośnie Justin i zdawało się, że był to tekst wyrwany z kontekstu jego rozmowy z Olivierem. Zarówno Whitehourse, jak i Fenton przeraźliwie szlochali. Za to sam Lupin stał lekko otępiały i wpatrywał się w Victorie z szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili wybudził się z transu i porwał swoją nawiedzoną dzie... narzeczoną, by jeszcze raz ją pocałować. Machnęłam ręką na chłopaków, żeby zostawić tę dwójkę razem. Szybko wyskoczyłam przez okno, a za mną Olivier i Justin. _

_- Dziewczyno, jak on panikował - zaśmiał się cicho Olivier. _

_- A ona robiła się o was zazdrosna - szepnęłam wesoło. _

_- O co? O te siniaki, których się dzisiaj nabawiłem? - zapytał Justin, udając urażonego. - Żartowałem sobie z niej trochę i Lupin mało mnie nie pogryzł! A wierz mi, kubki smakowe to on odziedziczył po ojcu! _

_- Ale z tymi duchami to naprawdę był tępy pomysł - mruknął Fenton. _

_- Nie prawda! - odezwał się pomysłodawca, a ja zachichotałam. _

_- Justin, myślę, że nie każdej dziewczynie spodobałaby się taka akcja - wyszczerzyłam zęby. - Mogliście mi wcześniej powiedzieć, co dokładnie zamierzacie zrobić w Wrzeszczącej Chacie... Mogłam podsunąć coś bardziej oryginalnego i milszego. _

_- Odradzałem im, ale mnie nie słuchali - odparł Fenton. _

_- Oj tam... Widzieliście jej minę? To naprawdę był dobry pomysł! - zawołał Justin. Byliśmy już w pobliżu zabudowań. _

_- Podbudowujesz swoje ego? - zachichotałam. _

_- Ej, ścigamy się? - zaproponował Whitehouse, puszczając moją uwagę mimo uszu. _

_- Nie - odparowałam, ale Fenton uwielbiał wszelkiego typu konkurencję, nawet jeśli z góry był na przegranej pozycji. A Justin był szybki. Niesamowicie szybki. - Dobra, biegnijcie. Poradzę sobie - wyszczerzyłam zęby. Spojrzeli na mnie badawczo, po czym puścili się pędem przed siebie. _

_Ciesząc się promykami słońca, zboczyłam trochę z kursu. Postanowiłam przejść się ścieżką, dookoła której nie było żadnych zabudowań. To mi zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadało, bo nie miałam żadnych ważnych spraw do załatwienia w Hogsmeade. Victorie raczej nie liczyła na prezent zaręczynowy, więc nie było koniecznym niczego szukać. Przynajmniej do ślubu. _

_Przechadzałam się dróżką i nie miałam niebieskiego pojęcia, dokąd ona może prowadzić. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, bo okolica była śliczna. Po jednej stronie był las, kolorowy - liście jeszcze nie zdążyły pospadać. Bynajmniej nie wszystkie. Z drugiej zielone pole. Słońce grzało, chociaż nie było tak ciepło, jak w lecie. Wiedziałam, że łapie jeden z ostatnich promyków tego roku. Powiewał lekki wiaterek, który od czasu do czasu zwiększał swoją siłę. Victorie pewnie by się denerwowała, ale ja nie musiałam - w przeciwieństwie do Weasley zawsze splatałam włosy w warkocz, gdy gdzieś wychodziłam. _

_- Seymour - usłyszałam chłodny, opanowany głos i dałabym sobie głowę uciąć, że gdzieś już go słyszałam. Miałam refleks. Momentalnie wyciągnęłam różdżkę i odwróciłam się na pięcie, celując w Lucjusza Malfoya, który wyglądał dość nieciekawie. Otóż włożył dziś na siebie futro i wszystko podpowiadało mi, że zapomniał włożyć spodni. We włosy wplótł różowe papiloty... Problem polegał na tym, że on także miał różdżkę i wyglądało na to, że nie jest sam. Z bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca dochodziły jakieś szmery. Podejrzewałam, że ktoś kryje się w lasku. _

_- Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy - powiedziałam spokojnie, za wszelką cenę starając się nie spanikować. Doskonale pamiętałam nasze ostatnie spotkanie. _

_- No proszę. Dobre wychowanie..._

_- Jest w obecnej sytuacji co najmniej nie na miejscu? - spytałam obojętnie._

_- Chciałem raczej powiedzieć, że w twoim wypadku wręcz wymagane. Tacy jak ty, mogą nam co najwyżej buty czyścić - uśmiechnął się sadystycznie._

_- A żyrafy tańczą breakdance - prychnęłam. _

- Elizabeth! - usłyszałam tuż przy uchu.

- Victorie! - wrzasnęłam przestraszona i zerwałam się na równe nogi. - Co ja tu robię?! Gdzie Malfoy? I czemu nie masz pierścionka?!

- Lizzy, o czym ty mówisz? - zdziwiła się, a ja rozejrzałam się dookoła. Byłam... w dormitorium! - Mamrotałaś coś przez sen o Malfoyu... że niby tańczył breakdance. Swoją drogą to musiał być ciekawy sen!

- Co dzisiaj mamy? - spytałam.

- Sobota, a za godzinę mamy wyjście do Hogsmeade - odparła. - Pomyślałam, że przydałoby się ciebie obudzić.

- To znaczy, że...

- Zaraz, o jakim ty pierścionku mówiłaś? - Zaczerwieniłam się gwałtownie. Dzisiaj dzień oświadczyn Lupina, a ja chyba spaliłam niespodziankę. Ten sen był nienormalny!

- Śniło mi się... a zresztą nie ważne - mruknęłam, udając, że to faktycznie nie ma znaczenia. Weasley westchnęła bezceremonialnie.

- Ale to nie był koszmar? - zapytała. Teraz zauważyłam, że była ubrana w niebieski sweterek. Wyglądało na to, że pogoda wcale dzisiaj nie dopisała. Wyjrzałam przez okno i tak jak się spodziewałam - padało.

- Końcówka dość nieciekawa - uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- Tak, Dracon Malfoy tańczący breakdance...

- To był Lucjusz i on nie tańczył, za to miał fajne papiloty we włosach - Victorie, która na powrót była blondynką zaśmiała się perliście.

- Ach, i powiedz jeszcze, że miał różowy szlafroczek i kapcie świnki!

- Nie, ale JEDYNE, co miał na sobie, to jakże genialne futro - wyszczerzyłam zęby, gdy Weasley zakrztusiła się powietrzem.

- To faktycznie koszmar był! 

aaa

Prowadziłam Victorie do Trzech Mioteł. Teddy rzekomo miał dzisiaj pozostać w zamku. W rzeczywistości, czekał na nią właśnie tam. Cieszyłam się, że te oświadczyny wcale nie mają się odbyć w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, bo blondynka prędzej by nas zabiła, niżeli zgodziła się wyjść za mąż. Zapadła pomiędzy nami cisza, ale wcale nie niezręczna. Obie jej chciałyśmy. Ceniłam za to Weasley, ona potrafiła milczeć. Była głęboko zadumana, zupełnie jak ja. Po części bardzo to przeżywałam - w końcu za równo Ted, jak i Victorie byli moimi przyjaciółmi. Wiedziałam, że mogę na nich liczyć zawsze, gdy tylko będę czegoś potrzebować. Przygryzłam wargę, gdy zauważyłam, że jesteśmy już niemalże przed drzwiami Trzech Mioteł. Spojrzałam w bok. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów zostały postawione tu kilka lat temu. George i Fred Weasley'owie bardzo szybko osiągnęli spory sukces. Nie ma się co dziwić, czarodzieje lubili robić żarty. Po za tym wiele z rzeczy, które bracia sprzedawali, było bardzo użytecznych. Chociażby stare i niezastąpione Bombonierki Lesera. Trzeba było jedynie pamiętać, że ich nagminne używanie, grozi wyrośnięciem oślich uszu.

- Lizzy, chyba nie mam ochoty na piwo kremowe - powiedziała Victorie.

- W takim razie dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa - mruknęłam. Pogoda była deszczowa, melancholijna. Dzisiaj jednak nic, prócz tego co miało się za chwilę wydarzyć, się nie liczyło. Otworzyłam drzwi. Na środek było rzucone zaklęcie rozpraszające, więc póki co, wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Weszłam dalej i wtedy czar przestał mnie obejmować. Wnętrze było... normalne. Wynajęte - jak najbardziej, ale w żadnym stopniu nie przyozdobione. Po wojnie Ted dostał sporą ilość pieniędzy za zasługi rodziców. Wierzyłam jednak, że nie musiał wiele zapłacić za wynajęcie Trzech Mioteł - nowy właściciel, Augustus Rookwood był bardzo miłym, choć pokręconym człowiekiem. Niegdyś był Śmierciożercą, ale jeszcze przed końcem wojny zmienił swoje poglądy. Rookwood był szalony. Śmiał się niemalże w każdej sytuacji, żartował ze wszystkiego i był chorobliwie zazdrosny o swoją narzeczoną, Lunę Lovegood. Ślub planowali już od bardzo dawna, ale Luna najwyraźniej zwodziła mężczyznę. Ta kobieta wydawała Żonglera i nie raz słyszałam, że jest nienormalna. Bardziej nienormalna, niż twierdziła Joanne Rowling, a to wydawało się być nieprawdopodobnym.

Pomieszczenie było mocno oświetlone. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zwykle. Jedynie spory tłum uczniów - naszych znajomych i przyjaciół - zebrał się w barze. Na mój widok, jedni zaczęli się rozchodzić i krążyć, od stołu do stołu. Niektórzy usiedli, rozmawiając w grupach i żywo gestykulując rękami. Jeszcze inni krzyczeli coś do Rookwooda, który stał za barem i uśmiechał się do niskiej blondynki, Lovegood. Ona miała czerwone maki powplatane w włosy i szczerze wolałam nie wiedzieć, skąd je wzięła. Teddy stał przy Justinie i Olivierze, którzy także wszczęli rozmowę. Już po chwili Victorie stanęła obok mnie.

- Tłoczno tu dzisiaj - westchnęła ciężko, a ja ruszyłam przed siebie. Po chwili usłyszałam jej krzyk za plecami. - Teddy!

W tym właśnie momencie zatrzymałam się w pół kroku. Zamarłam, nie poruszałam się. Zupełnie, jakby mnie spetryfikowano, tylko że się nie przewróciłam. Podobnie zareagowali wszyscy w około. Mając otwarte oczy widziałam Anitę, z szeroko otwartymi ustami i Leo, która akuratnie drapała się po plecach. Obie wyglądały bardzo komicznie. Zapadła kompletna cisza. Jakby wszyscy pomarli. Nawet Rookwood milczał, a na jego twarzy był jedynie ten kretyński uśmieszek, ukazujący żółte zęby.

- Lizzy, co tu się dzieje? - ciszę przerwała Weasley, która w momencie znalazła się przy mnie. Widziałam, jak na twarzy Teda rozkwita ogromny uśmiech. Znikąd zaczęła lecieć nastrojowa muzyka, a Lupin podszedł w naszą stronę. Trzeba przyznać, że miałam najlepszy widok ze wszystkich. Justin zadrżał niebezpiecznie i przestraszyłam się, iż chłopak zaraz się przewróci i wszystko zepsuje. Na szczęście utrzymał równowagę i nadal tkwił bez ruchu. Weasley patrzyła za to zszokowana na swojego chłopaka, który miał na sobie ciemne jeansy i białą koszulę. Jego włosy lśniły, były złote. Miodowe oczy nie straciły swojego błysku. Wręcz przeciwnie! Błyszczały bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas. Strach, niepewność, nadzieja i podniecenie. Chłopak uklęknął przed swoją wybranką, a zgromadzeni nadal pozostali bez ruchu. Starali się nawet nie okazywać, że oddychają!

- Victorie Weasley, jesteś jeszcze młoda, tak samo jak ja. Jednak kocham cię i niczego w świecie nie jestem bardziej pewien niż tego, że pragnę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia - mówił, wyraźnie zważając na słowa. Wyjął pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy wzruszenia, które chyba wystraszyły Teda. - Victorie, czy zechcesz uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i zostać moją żoną?

Zaniemówiła. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale łzy zasłoniły jej świat. Uklękła obok niego i wtuliła się mocno.

- Tak... - szepnęła cichutko, ale jako że wszyscy milczeli, bez problemu usłyszał to każdy, kto tu dzisiaj przyszedł. Życie wróciło w wszystkich zgromadzonych.

- A teraz idziemy na jednego, a teraz idziemy piwo pić... - zaśpiewaliśmy chórem i poczęliśmy bić brawa.

Weasleyówna była kompletnie zszokowana. Niczego się nie spodziewała! Organizacja wyszła idealnie. Teraz blondynka uśmiechała się szeroko i wyraźnie była wzruszona. Teddy włożył jej pierścionek na palec, a dziewczyna... to uczucie w jej oczach! Najprawdziwsza miłość i szczęście. Coś, czego ja nigdy nie doświadczyłam. Jednego byłam pewna - ona nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia. Co więcej, będzie to jeden z najlepszych w jej życiu.


	8. Chapter 8

****Jestem! :D Nowość powinna być w przyszłym tygodniu, ale nie wiem jeszcze, bo nie mam ani słowa następnego rozdziału napisanego :D Cóż powiedzieć... chyba tylko tyle, że komentarze karmią Wena i przyśpieszają tempo pisania :D No, nie przedłużam już :P **  
**

**Rozdział VII**

Wieczorem Pokój Wspólny był zapełniony. Świętowanie przeniosło się z Hogsmeade, do Wieży Gryffindoru. Oczywiście obecni byli tylko Gryfoni. Teddy był pochłonięty rozmową z Victorie, a ja rozważałam dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Nie potrafię opisać, jak bardzo jej zazdrościłam! Nie Teddy'ego. On był jedynie - albo raczej _aż _- przyjacielem. To nigdy nie miało się przerodzić w coś więcej, byłam tego pewna. Zazdrościłam Victorie miłości. Kochała, a ja nie potrafiłam. Oczywiście - moi bliscy byli dla mnie ważni, darzyłam ich miłością. Ale nie kochałam tak jak Victorie. Ona miała Teda, ja nie miałam nikogo. Co więcej - nigdy nawet nie widziałam potencjalnego obiektu zainteresowania! Zakochałam się w samej idei miłości, ale to było zbyt mało. Obrałam sobie ideał, którego nigdzie nie dostrzegałam. Może to było powodem? Nie umiałam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale Victorie była naprawdę szczęśliwa i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ja kiedykolwiek będę.

Siedziałam na fotelu przed kominkiem, zupełnie nie czuła na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Głucha i ślepa. W innym świecie.

To nie ma racji bytu - żyć bez miłości! Od kiedy pamiętam, w naszym dormitorium wciąż trwały rozmowy na temat chłopaków. Nawet Leo i Stefani miały kogoś na oku! Tymczasem ja próżno próbowałam sobie przypomnieć taką sytuację. Ograniczałam się jedynie, do oceny wyglądu, gdy Anita mnie wypytywała. Szczerze mówiąc... więcej nie umiałam powiedzieć. Co przyjemne dla oka - tak, ale co przyjemne dla serca... już nie.

- Elizabeth - ktoś uparcie szturchał mnie w ramię. Spojrzałam w bok i zauważyłam Jamesa Pottera.

- James - skinęłam głową. On raczej rzadko ze mną rozmawiał. Przeważnie po to, żeby wytłumaczyć mu coś, czego nie rozumie.

- Zastanawiam się, czy żyjesz. Od pięciu minut próbuje zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę - stwierdził, przyglądając mi się badawczo. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Miał niesamowicie zmierzwione włosy. Zupełnie, jak jego ojciec, a moja niedoszła ofiara.

- Coś się stało? - spytałam spokojnie.

- Ty mi powiedz - odparł. To był dość inteligentny chłopak. Mózgu raczej po ojcu nie odziedziczył.

- Nic takiego - odpowiedziałam krótko. - Chyba wybiorę się na spacer po zamku.

- Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak - wyszczerzył zęby. - Ted mówił, że chodzisz po zamku sama tylko wtedy, kiedy chcesz coś przemyśleć!

- I miał rację. Mam ochotę pomyśleć. - Przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie. Przeczesał ręką włosy i rozejrzał się po Pokoju.

- Wkrótce będzie po ciszy nocnej, ale jak chcesz to mogę ci pożyczyć Pelerynę - zaproponował po chwili. - Nie planuje dzisiaj żadnej nocnej eskapady.

- Jak cię kiedyś złapią, to wylecisz, nim zdążysz powiedzieć „mój tatko jest Harrym Potterem" - stwierdziłam zwięźle.

- Od czego ma się Pelerynę? - wyszczerzył zęby. Był jeszcze małym chłopcem, a jednak... wdał się w ojca... Albo raczej w dziadka, bo James senior podobno był inteligentniejszy, niż Harry.

- Myślisz, że mnie nie złapią? Podobno koty widzą przez nią, a od kiedy Noris się rozmnożyła...

- Pani Poris jest straszną niezdarą i zawsze wpada pod nogi swojemu rodzeństwu i matce, kiedy ci są na tropie - odpowiedział. - Na nasze szczęście, rzecz jasna. Chociaż może zrezygnowała z rodzinnych zwyczajów i robi to specjalnie...

Tak, ten fragment snu był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Noris miała małe i wszystkie nosiły równie idiotyczne imiona co ona sama: Poris, Boris, Doris, Toris i Koris. Filch je wytresował, choć krążyły plotki po szkole, że te koty są jego potomkami.

- To leć po tę Pelerynę - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

- Zawsze do usług! - zawołał wesoło.

Przechadzałam się korytarzami, stąpając tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. Co prawda ostrożność nie miała sensu, bo rzuciłam na siebie Muffliato, ale to było teraz mało ważne. Chciałam mieć całkowitą ciszę. W pewnym momencie, moje myśli pobiegły zupełnie innym torem. W stronę domu, którego nigdy nie miałam. Obiecałam sobie, że nie będę taka jak matka. Poniekąd, jedyną wadą mojego talentu było właśnie to, że ona mnie przez to nie chciała... Zachowywała się tak, jakby nigdy nie miała córki. Przeprowadzała się z ojcem jeszcze częściej, jakby chcąc przede mną uciec. Ale moje sowy zawsze ich odnajdywały, a ojciec nie pozwoliłby mnie zostawić. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

Matka kiedyś mnie kochała. Codziennie budziłam się i zasypiałam z tą świadomością. Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam żałować, czy może jednak nie, że trafiłam do Hogwartu. W rzeczywistości więcej to miało zalet, niżeli wad, ale z drugiej strony... te wady były całkiem spore. Nie miałam szansy widywać się z rodziną tak często, jakbym tego chciała. Matka przestała mnie zauważać. Miewałam wrażenie, że mnie znienawidziła. Byłam daleko od do... tfu! Przecież ja nie mam domu! A właściwie to mam i właśnie się w nim znajduje. Tak, Hogwart był moim domem, jedyną trwałą przystanią w moim życiu. Tu znalazłam nową rodzinę, przyjaciół. I tylko do taty było mi tęskno... och, i może jeszcze tylko do uśmiechu mamy. Tego szczerego uśmiechu.

Byłam na trzecim piętrze, gdy dostrzegłam otwarte na oścież drzwi. Niemalże pewna, że wcześniej się tu nie znajdywały, zajrzałam do środka.

- Malfoy... - szepnęłam prawie niedosłyszalnie, gdy zobaczyłam wysokiego blondyna. Nie miał na sobie swoich zwyczajowych szat. Czarne jeansy i czarna koszulka z napisem „Widzę Cię". Ciekawe, skąd ją wytrzasnął... Przygryzłam wargę, widząc że drgnął. Nie odwrócił się jednak, upewniając mnie w tym, że on nie wie o mojej obecności. Stał przed dość sporym lustrem. Oprócz Malfoya i zwierciadła, pomieszczenie było puste. Dość słabo oświetlone, ale zdołałam odczytać dwa pierwsze słowa nad lustrem. „Ein Eingarp". Szczęka opadła mi aż do podłogi. Nigdy nie interesowało mnie, co się stało z tym zwierciadłem po śmierci Quirella, ale też... Właściwie chyba myślałam, że to zostało zniszczone. Tymczasem Malfoy stał tutaj i w najlepsze błądził po krainie swoich marzeń. Był odwrócony do mnie plecami, więc nie miałam szansy zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Kierowana ciekawością, przekroczyłam próg sali, nie upewniając się nawet, czy on aby na pewno nie zabezpieczył jej żadnymi zaklęciami. Miałam szczęście - nie zrobił tego. Jeszcze bardziej uważając na kroki, podeszłam tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłam. Znalazłam się naprzeciwko lustra, w bezpiecznej odległości od Dracona Malfoya. Miał całkowicie poważny wyraz twarzy. Pod oczami widniały ledwo dostrzegalne cienie. Zaciskał mocno pięści i spoglądał w zwierciadło. Oddychał spokojnie, wyraźnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że tutaj jestem. Zerknęłam w swoje odbicie i tak jak się spodziewałam, wcale nie ujrzałam mojego profesora. Przede mną stała matka i ojciec. Oboje szeroko się uśmiechali. Tatko tak jak zawsze - uśmiech, który kochałam. Ale mama... Ten uśmiech, który tak kochałam... skierowany do mnie! Jej usta poruszały się i choć nic nie słyszałam, od razu wiedziałam co mówi. Była dumna i twierdziła, że bardzo mnie kocha. W tle widać było dom. Nie był jakiś specjalnie piękny, ale za to ten pierwszy, który zapamiętałam z dzieciństwa. Przygryzłam wargę, usiłując powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący się na usta. Czułam, że mogłabym stać tu godzinami, wpatrywać się w to, czego nie widziałam od wielu lat... To było takie niezwykłe! Zapragnęłam być tam, przejść na drugą stronę lustra... Znaleźć szczęście w tamtym świecie, w tamtym _pięknym_ świecie! Zacząć życie od nowa i móc twierdzić, że mam wszystko to, czego mi było potrzeba.

- Panno Seymour - omal nie dostałam zawału! - Może się pani nie skradać i zdjąć już tę Pelerynę?

Milczałam. Bałam się, że nie zapanuję nad swoim głosem, jeśli postanowię odpowiedzieć. I wtedy Malfoy spojrzał w moją stronę. Zupełnie tak, jakby mnie widział, a to było przecież niemożliwe! Zbliżył się, a ja nagle zapragnęłam uciec. Byłam jednak sparaliżowana, nogi wrosły mi w ziemię. On wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, patrząc przed siebie badawczo. Jego palce musnęły moje ramie przez cienki materiał peleryny. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i pociągnął ją, a ja wyłoniłam się, czując się nagą. Zobaczył mnie, a ja nie miałam prawa tu być. Moje serce mimowolnie przyśpieszyło.

- No, Seymour, - uniósł brew - nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

- Przepraszam, a powinnam? - spytałam ostrożnie, siląc się na obojętność.

- Tracisz punkty, za...

- No właśnie, za co? Było otwarte, ciszy nocnej jeszcze nie ma...

- Nie za dużo w tobie z domu kurczaka? - mruknął i zbliżył się do mnie. Nawet nie spojrzał na materiał, który trzymał w dłoniach! Patrzyłam w jego stalowe oczy, które nie miały teraz wyrazu. Był wystarczająco daleko, by nie stykać się ze mną, a jednocześnie dostatecznie blisko, bym czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi. Mimo wolnie zadrżałam, a on uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

- Czego pan ode mnie chce? - spytałam miękkim głosem. Byłam troszkę... przestraszona. I chyba najgorsze było to, że nie przez to, jakie on miał możliwości, a przez to, że był tak... blisko. Tak, ta bliskość mnie przerażała. Fakt, że może się dowiedzieć o mnie czegoś więcej, niżeli bym chciała jeszcze bardziej.

- Panno Seymour, chciałbym wiedzieć, co cię tu sprowadza - wyszeptał, a ja zamilkłam. Staliśmy tak w ciszy i... bogowie! Byłam niezdrowo zafascynowana i podekscytowana! Niemalże słyszałam, jak bije moje serce... jak bije jego serce! Był tak... tak blisko...

Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy odsunął się... dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że zegar wybił dwudziestą drugą. _Cisza nocna_. Cholera!

- Trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru, za przebywanie po za Wieżą, podczas ciszy nocnej - powiedział chłodno, ale triumfalny uśmieszek wcale nie zszedł z jego twarzy. - Ach, i nim zapomnę. Zapraszam jutro o dwudziestej na szlaban, do lochów.

- Jeszcze jakieś życzenia? - warknęłam.

- Nie tym tonem, Seymour. Dorobiłaś się szlabanu, na następny tydzień - odparł ironicznie, a w szarych oczach zabłysło zadowolenie.

- I myśli pan, że niby ja zjawię się na tym _niezasłużonym_ szlabanie?

- Słucham?

- Myślę, że już to przerabialiśmy, panie profesorze - odrzekłam zirytowana, wspominając w myślach moment, kłótni Malfoy'a i Pottera w ten nieszczęsny dzień, gdy z Tedem zawędrowaliśmy do Zakazanego Lasu.

- I myślisz, że ujdzie ci to płazem?

- Owszem.

- Sto punktów od Gryffindoru - warknął poirytowany. - I za każdy szlaban, na którym łaskawie się nie pojawisz, stracisz kolejne pięćdziesiąt.

- No, a słonie tańczą cha-che... - prychnęłam. - Jest pan tak niesprawiedliwy, że głowa boli.

- Poppy z pewnością ci pomoże...

- Na pingwina nie ma rady...

- Dziesięć punktów od...

- Slytherinu - przerwałam mu.

- Seymour, działasz mi na nerwy.

- Jest pan po prostu uprzedzony.

- Niby do czego ja jestem uprzedzony, hę?

- Do mnie, panie profesorze. Nie powinien się pan kierować dumą.

- A niby czemu miałbym się kierować dumą?

- Bo ja... jeszcze nie zdążyłam pana przeprosić...

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Ja się zarumieniłam, a on patrzył na mnie z uniesioną brwią. Był mściwy i mścił się na mnie od kiedy powiedziałam o kilka słów za dużo. Spoglądał na mnie teraz badawczo, z uniesioną brwią. Oceniająco... Poczułam się osaczona. Wiedziałam, że szuka dziury w całym, ale jego oczy niczego teraz nie zdradzały.

- To ja... powinienem cię przeprosić - stwierdził, po długim namyśle, a ja spojrzałam na niego, jak na kosmitę. - Nie przyzwyczajaj się, Seymour - warknął, widząc mój wyraz twarzy. - Poniekąd miałaś rację. Lucjusz Malfoy jest... ekhm...

- Niemniej jednak, nie powinnam była tego mówić - powiedziałam nieśpiesznie.

- Radziłbym ci już odejść - wyciągnął w moją stronę Pelerynę Niewidkę. Wyraźnie nie zależało mu, by wracać teraz do wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce. Chciał się mnie pozbyć.

- Niech pan nie gapi się zbyt długo w to lustro, bo może pan oszaleć - uśmiechnęłam się lekko, biorąc od niego Pelerynę. Założyłam ją i spojrzałam jeszcze na Malfoya.

- Nie zapomnij zjawić się na szlabanie - powiedział i zwrócił się w stronę zwierciadła.

- No chyba nie - zirytowałam się.

- No chyba tak - zawtórował mi.

- Jest pan autentycznie wredny - odparłam, zmierzając już w stronę wyjścia.

- Trzymam image.

- Niech się pan nie martwi, nikomu nie powiem, że mnie pan przeprosił - obiecałam słodkim głosem.

- Seymour, czy ty mnie szantażujesz? - spytał, kompletnie zbity z tropu. Stojąc przy drzwiach odwróciłam się w jego stronę, ale on stał przodem do zwierciadła.

- Ja? Ależ skąd. Sugeruje tylko, że ten szlaban mi się nie należy. - Byłam bardzo rozbawiona i zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że on też jest. Czerpałam chorą radość z tej rozmowy.

- I pomyśleć, że chciałem oddać te sto trzydzieści punktów Gryffindorowi - mruknął prowokacyjnie.

- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko - zachichotałam.

- Nie, dzięki tobie Slytherin zdobędzie w tym roku Puchar Domów. Idź, ale jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się o tym, że odpuściłem ci szlaban, a wierz mi, dowiem się, to nie tylko będziecie gorsi od Hufflepuffu, ale i będziesz spędzała każdy wieczór do końca roku w moim gabinecie - szczęka opadła mi do podłogi. Odpuścił mi szlaban!

- Hufflepuff nie jest taki zły - odpowiedziałam, czując, że gdybym miała z nim w ten sposób rozmawiać każdego wieczora, to chyba nie miałabym nic przeciwko takowemu szlabanowi. - Dobranoc.

Wyszłam, zostawiając go za sobą. Byłam ciekawa, co zobaczył w Ein Eingarp, ale bałam się o to zapytać. Mógłby się na mnie zdenerwować i to dość mocno. Mimowolnie postanowiłam się jeszcze trochę przejść. Myślałam o tej rozmowie i zastanawiałam się, co go skłoniło do tego, by wyrównać ze mną rachunki. Byłam zadowolona, bo ta farsa wreszcie się skończyła. Nie zakładałam, że od razu weźmie mnie na Konferencję z wielką radością, ani też nie wmawiałam sobie, że przestanie szukać na mnie haka. Byłam szczęśliwa, bo nie znajdowałam się z nim na linii frontu. Merlin jeden wie, co on teraz wymyśli, ale na pewno nie zrobi niczego z taką podłością, z jaką zrobiłby to jeszcze wczoraj.

Kiedy przeszłam obok punktacji domów, mało nie przewróciłam się z wrażenia. Dostrzegłam, że tej nocy Gryffindor nie stracił nawet jednego punktu. W co on pogrywa? Czyżby strategia Będę-Miły-I-Cię-Wykiwam? Wzruszyłam ramionami. Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia? Czując zmęczenie, postanowiłam wrócić już do dormitorium.

Kilka dni później wstałam z łóżka i czułam się jak nowonarodzona, co się praktycznie nie zdarzało. Miałam naprawdę dobry humor. Trzeba było przyznać - wyspałam się i to porządnie. Malfoy zszedł ze mnie i rzadko kiedy zwracał na mnie uwagę. Flitwick przyglądał mi się bacznie i zastanawiałam się, czy nie ma przypadkiem zamiaru zaproponować mi praktyk. Wiedziałam, że to całkiem możliwe, bo byłam jego ulubioną uczennicą. Dodatkowo bardzo mi to odpowiadało, bo gdybym zaczęła teraz, to skończyłabym je stosunkowo wcześnie i mogłabym podjąć się jeszcze później Eliksirów. Tak zadumana udałam się na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

- Lizzy! - usłyszałam za sobą głos Justina. Momentalnie znalazł się przy mnie. - Ratuj!

- Co się stało? - westchnęłam. Żadna nowość - Elizabeth na ratunek.

- Olivier ma plan - powiedział szybko, a ja uśmiechnęłam się słabo. Zbliżaliśmy się do Wielkiej Sali, a ja zastanawiałam się, czego jeszcze dowiem się od chłopaka. - Nie uśmiechaj się tak, to iście szatański plan.

- Olivier i szatański plan, powiadasz? - spytałam z powątpiewaniem, a w moim głosie dało się wyczuć drwinę.

- Właśnie dlatego mówię, żebyś mnie ratowała - oburzył się, a ja wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby.

- Jakieś szczegóły? - poprosiłam.

- Nie słyszałaś jeszcze? Irytek zrobił z niego wczoraj wieczorem idiotę - mruknął niezadowolony. - A Olivier ma swoje ego... i nawet regulamin nie ma z tym egiem szans.

- Wczoraj położyłam się stosunkowo wcześnie, co dokładnie się stało?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak, ale Irytek zamienił Panią Poris tak, że wyglądała jak Anita - zaczął chłopak, a ja jęknęłam. To mogło się tylko źle skończyć! Ze strachem spojrzałam na Justina, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że może kontynuować. - Oni się przyjaźnią i on jej powierzył jakiś sekret, a ona nic tylko miauczała...

- Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że ten sekret poszedł na całą szkołę - warknęłam.

- Pani Poris na oczach uczniów zmieniła się w kota i wszystko - nie pytaj jakim cudem - wydała Irytkowi...

- Co to był za sekret?

- Lizzy, na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

- Chcę.

- Olivier się w tobie zakochał.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Justin, ty chyba nie sugerujesz... że on powiedział Anicie...

- Pani Poris - poprawił mnie szybko.

- Że powiedział pani Poris, że się we mnie zakochał...

- Och, nie, w tobie kocha się już od czterech lat bez przerwy, pani Poris powiedział, że chce wzbudzić w tobie zazdrość i żeby Anita mu w tym pomogła.

- To co mówisz, jest bardzo niespójne - mruknęłam. - Cała szkoła myśli, że on się we mnie zakochał?

- Lizzy, wiem o czym myślisz, ale on naprawdę, naprawdę jest w tobie zakochany. Irytek rozniósł, że Olivier zakochał się w pani Poris - wyjaśnił na prędko.

- On. Nie. Jest. We. Mnie. Zakochany - wydukałam.

To było niemożliwe! Niemożliwe i koniec! Olivier Fenton był moim przyjacielem, a ja jego przyjaciółką. Po między nami nie mogło, po prostu nie mogło być niczego więcej!

- I sekret się rozniósł - powiedział chłopak, puszczając moją uwagę mimo uszu.

- Że niby cała szkoła myśli, że on jest we mnie zakochany? - warknęłam.

- Nie, ale wszyscy teraz wiedzą, że Olivier zakochał się w Pani Poris - odpowiedział.

- Chyba raczej są święcie przekonani, że zakochał się w Pani Poris - założyłam ręce na piersi. - Krócej mówiąc, żaden sekret się nie rozniósł, bo żadnego nie było!

- Elizabeth - powiedział cicho Justin. - Wiedziałaś. Domyślałaś się, prawda?

Przymknęłam oczy. W tym momencie całkowicie spoważniałam. Zamilkłam, próbując poskładać słowa w myślach. Chciałam najpierw odpowiedzieć sobie samej na to pytanie. Czy wiedziałam? Cóż, nie jest tak, że nigdy tego nie podejrzewałam. Fenton lubił ze mną rozmawiać, lubił ze mną przesiadywać. Często razem się uczyliśmy, wiecznie sobie pomagaliśmy. Uwielbialiśmy sobie dogryzać... ale czy podejrzewałam, że on... że on może coś do mnie czuć? Był przede wszystkim przyjacielem i nigdy, prze nigdy nie próbował zrobić niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że chce być kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Co mi ze relacji Justina? Żeby wierzyć... cóż, potrzebowałabym czegoś więcej niż słowa. Słowa to zbyt mało. Raz, może dwa, taka myśl przemknęła przez moją głowę. Olivier to nie był ten typ, który w moim towarzystwie kompletnie tracił swoje _prawdziwe_ _ja_. Zawsze był sobą, nigdy niezmienny. Uwielbiał ze mną rywalizować, ciągle sobie docinaliśmy. Jego słowa miały czasem podwójne znaczenie, ale nie zwracałam na to zbytnio uwagi.

- Justin, nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego kompletnie nie spodziewałam - odezwałam się po chwili namysłu. - Ale nie mogę też stwierdzić, że nie jestem zaskoczona.

- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? - zainteresował się chłopak. Nadal nie był zbyt poważny. Najwyraźniej nie widział powagi sytuacji. Albo miłość, albo przyjaźń. Albo nic z tych rzeczy...

- Nie wiem - westchnęłam.

- Elizabeth! - usłyszałam krzyk. Podbiegł do nas nie kto inny, jak Fenton. Spojrzałam na niego dosyć spokojnie, choć po raz pierwszy bardziej badawczo. Był naprawdę przystojny, choć nie w moim typie. Merlinie, jaki ja właściwie mam typ? Mniejsza o to, wiedziałam, że przejście z _ja_ _i on_ na _my_, raczej nie przyniosłoby wiele dobrego.

- - powiedziałam na jednym wydechu, a on spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Przez chwilę rozważał to co wydobyło się z moich ust, aż w końcu pojął znaczenie tych słów.

- Lizzy, bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę... - spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

- Olivier, czegokolwiek nie wymyśliłeś, to złamiesz przepisy i wpakujesz się w kłopoty, a to nie jest w twoim stylu! - zdenerwowałam się i usłyszałam obok siebie chichot Justina.

- Tak, ale zakochiwanie się w brzydkich kotkach też nie jest w moim stylu. - Och, znałam to spojrzenie. Nie-To-Nie-Ale-Nie-Przychodź-Do-Mnie-Więcej.

- Pani Poris nie jest taka zła... - szepnęłam konspiracyjnie.

- Ale Filch raczej nie zaakceptuje cię jako synowej, Lizzy - zaśmiał się Teddy, który właśnie do nas dołączył.

- Synowej? - mruknęłam. - Przecież Pani Poris jest kobietą.

- W takim razie zięcia - odezwał się rozbawiony Justin.

- Ale ja też jestem kobietą - mruknęłam.

- Niech ci będzie, córkowa, czy tam zięciulkowa, jak tam wolisz - odparł chłopak.

- Ciulkowa - prychnął Olivier, wyraźnie zdenerwowany na nas, za tę wymianę zdań. - Pomożecie mi, czy nie?

- Zależy co mamy zrobić. - Westchnęłam ciężko, widząc, że i tak nie będę miała wyboru.

- To będzie akcja nocna - zaczął Fenton z szatańskim, a zarazem triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. Błysk w niebieskich oczach nieco mnie przeraził.

- Kontynuuj - zachęcił go Justin, z miną szalonego naukowca. Przewróciłam oczami, oni postradali zmysły. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz...

- Ja zajmę się lochami i pierwszym piętrem, Ted weźmie drugie i trzecie, Justin czwarte i piąte, a Elizabeth szóste i siódme - mówił z niespotykaną u siebie pasją. Był bardzo przejęty. - Mam w zapasie kilka bomb z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów, które zmieniają kształt ducha na jakieś cztery dni. Robią strasznie dużo hałasu, toteż będziemy musieli być ostrożni. W każdym razie znajdziemy Irytka i jak już oberwie to się ulotnimy. On jest poltergeistem, więc na niego może podziałać troszkę inaczej... W każdym razie my rzucimy na siebie zaklęcie kameleona - wskazał na chłopaków - a ty Lizz dostaniesz Niewidkę. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wkopała się tak, jak w drugiej klasie.

Na twarzach chłopaków wykwitły kretyńskie uśmieszki, a moja dłoń powędrowała do twarzy. Czy oni nigdy się nie nauczą, że ich plany nigdy w pełni się nie udają?

- Macie zamiar kiedyś dojrzeć? - spytałam zdenerwowana.

- Jak tylko ukarzemy Irytka za to, co zrobił - odpowiedział Fenton, który był wyraźnie zadowolony. Nie powiedziałam _nie_, a to dla niego oznaczało _tak_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mmm, zastanawiam się, czy ktoś czyta tę wersję na ? Bardzo by mi było miło, gdybyście się odezwali, bo nie wiem czy jest sens umieszczania tutaj Ficka ; **

**Rozdział VIII **

Była przedostatnia sobota października, a co za tym idzie, termin, który wyznaczył Olivier na swoją zemstę. Nie byłam ani trochę zadowolona, że ten dzień nadszedł tak szybko. Siedziałam w Pokoju Wspólnym i czekałam, aż uczniowie w końcu położą się spać. Starałam się odpędzić ponure myśli i nawet w pewnym momencie przypomniałam sobie, że zbliżają się chrzciny córeczki mojej kuzynki, Elodie. Niestety zegar wybił dwudziestą trzecią, a ja ponownie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co się stanie, jeśli którekolwiek z nas zostanie złapane. Chyba nas za to nie wyrzucą, prawda?  
Tymczasem ewidentnie zmęczeni uczniowie stopniowo udawali się do swoich łóżek. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie dookoła, a moje oczy napotkały znajomą postać. Ted schodził właśnie ze schodów prowadzących do jego dormitorium, a w rękach niósł Pelerynę Niewidkę. Napadły mnie kolejne wątpliwości, bo przypomniałam sobie, że Malfoy wiedział o mojej obecności, kiedy miałam ją na sobie.  
-Lizz, gotowa? - spytał z szerokim uśmiechem granatowowłosy chłopak. Chyba wziął przykład ze swojego ojca, Remusa, który wcale nie był tak grzecznym Huncwotem, jak go Rowling opisywała. Zarówno Teddy, jak i Remus wręcz uwielbiali nocne eskapady.  
- Ani trochę - odparłam, a widząc, że jego uśmiech jeszcze się pogłębia, przewróciłam oczami. Przyznam, że sama lubiłam włóczyć się nocą po zamku, ale nie kiedy było to tak ryzykowne!  
-Ruszaj zadek, mamy się spotkać z Justinem i Olivierem za kilka minut - powiedział, wskazując dziurę pod portretem.  
-Nie możecie beze mnie? - jęknęłam.  
-Nie. I tak masz szóste i siódme piętro, więc gdyby coś było nie tak, bez problemu zwiejesz. Nie dość, że rzucisz na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, to jeszcze będziesz miała Niewidkę - zaczął argumentować Teddy, a ja się załamałam.  
-Zamknij się, bo wcale nie podnosisz mnie na duchu - warknęłam i wstałam. - Idziemy, a jak nas złapią to przysięgam, że zginiecie nim w ogóle zdążycie wylecieć ze szkoły!  
-Tak jest! - zaśmiał się chłopak, a ja zgromiłam go wzrokiem.  
Wzięłam głęboki oddech i machnęłam różdżką. Wreszcie niewidzialna, założyłam na siebie niewidkę. Ted także rzucił na siebie zaklęcie i nie wiedziałam teraz nawet, w którym miejscu się znajduje.  
-Chodź Lizz - usłyszałam z prawej strony. Zwróciłam w tym kierunku twarz, ale jedyne co zobaczyłam, to czerwony fotel, a nad nim śliczny pejzaż przedstawiający jezioro i łabędzia. O dziwo, był to jedyny mugolski obraz w całej szkole. Łabędź się nie poruszał, a falująca tafla wody była jedynie iluzją.  
-Dokąd dokładniej? - spytałam, gdy tylko wyszliśmy z Pokoju Wspólnego.  
-Mamy się spotkać na szóstym piętrze przed posągiem Dumbledore'a - odparł. - Olivier tak postanowił. Stwierdził, że tak będzie lepiej dla ciebie.  
-Dla mnie, jasne - prychnęłam, nie siląc się na szept.  
-Och, właśnie... Lizz, wymyśliłaś już, co z tym fantem zrobisz? Bo Justin w ogóle nie widzi w tym problemu - mruknął.  
-Wiem, że nie widzi, a ja nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić - odparłam spokojnie. Czułam się niezręcznie rozmawiając z nim o tym na cichym korytarzu, nie widząc nawet jego twarzy.  
-Trzeba coś wymyślić - powiedział i zapadła pomiędzy nami głucha cisza. Dopiero po chwili ponownie się odezwał. - Lizz, a masz zamiar powiedzieć w końcu chłopakom o tej Konferencji?  
-Na śmierć zapomniałam... - wyznałam zawstydzona. Od kiedy Malfoy przestał mi dokuczać, kompletnie wypadło mi z głowy, że ta konferencja jest coraz bliżej. Przygryzłam wargę.  
-Kiedy im powiesz?  
-Powiem, jeżeli przeżyjemy dzisiejszą noc, bo nie chciałabym ich zdołować, jeśli stracę tę szansę przez to, że wam ubzdurała się zemsta - obwieściłam ironicznie.  
-Daj spokój, nikt nas nie złapie - stwierdził stanowczo, ale jakoś mnie to nie przekonało.  
-Ted? - usłyszałam cichy szept. Staliśmy właśnie przed marmurowym pomnikiem Albusa Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechał się promiennie. Kolejna mugolska rzecz w tym zamku. Pomnik był martwy. Czarodziej z długą brodą stał nieruchomo i wesołymi oczyma badał ścianę naprzeciwko której stał.  
- Jesteśmy - powiedział Lupin, nie siląc się na ciszę.  
- Ruszcie tyłki. Macie artylerię - powiedział Olivier, którego nie mogłam teraz zobaczyć. Zamiast niego w oczy rzuciły mi się bomby, które leżały tuż u stóp Dumbledore'a.  
- Chłopaki, nie mam zamiaru rzucać tym w kogokolwiek - warknęłam groźnie, choć wiedziałam, że nie ma już odwrotu. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że to nie mnie przypadnie ten _zaszczyt_.  
- Lizz, obiecałaś - zaoponował Fenton.  
- Ja niczego nie obiecywałam - syknęłam zirytowana. Może powinnam wyskoczyć przez okno? Przynajmniej uniknęłabym tej nocnej rozróby. Bomby obudzą całą szkołę i wtedy dopiero zacznie się problem.  
- Cicho, Lizz. Zmiana planów. Teddy, ty weźmiesz czwarte i piąte, Justin zajmie się lochami i pierwszym, ja drugim i trzecim. W razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak, szybciej uciekniemy.  
Naburmuszona wzięłam do rąk dwie bomby. Byłam zła na siebie, że nie potrafiłam odmówić przyjacielowi. Zielone kule pobłyskiwały w moich dłoniach gotowe do ataku. Oświetlały teraz całkiem sporą część korytarza. Zastanawiałam się, co się stanie, jeśli natrafię na patrolującego korytarze nauczyciela. Dziękowałam Merlinowi, że Malfoy ma dyżur tylko w poniedziałki, środy i czwartki (i nie pytajcie skąd ja to wiem).  
- Ach, Lizz, Justin weźmie Niewidkę - dodał Olivier, nim się rozdzieliliśmy.  
- Chyba. Sobie. Drwisz - wycedziłam przez zęby, patrząc w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos.  
- Wiem, że plan był inny, ale on jest największym niezdarą - mruknął chłopak, na co Whitehouse prychnął, a ja zdenerwowałam się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Za to biega najszybciej z nas wszystkich - powiedziałam, zaciskając mocno pięści.  
- Daj mu tę Pelerynę, bo to może się źle skończyć - szepnął Ted, który stał tuż za mną.  
- Teraz, to się dopiero źle skończy - jęknęłam i szybko zrzuciłam Pelerynę.  
Rozdzieliliśmy się. Przechadzałam się po korytarzu, czekając na trzask. Miałam naprawdę ogromną nadzieję, że to nie ja go wywołam. Byłam na siódmym piętrze, gdy ukryłam się za starą zbroją rycerza i starannie odcięłam światło amunicji, gdy Flitwick przeszedł tuż obok. Oddychałam nierównomiernie. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby zauważył błysk bomb. Oddalił się, więc i ja wyszłam z ukrycia. Cichutko pomaszerowałam z powrotem na szóste piętro. Trzasku nie było, choć włóczyłam się po zamku już od piętnastu minut. Tak naprawdę wszędzie panowała cisza. Może Irytek i Binns sobie dzisiaj odpuścili? Och, nie miałam aż tyle szczęścia, by móc w to uwierzyć. Portrety, które mijałam, pochrapywały cicho. Albo tylko udawały, że śpią. W każdym razie starałam się jak mogłam, żeby ich nie zbudzić, bo te z pewnością by doniosły o mojej obecności na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej.

_Święta Gryfonica z Gryfonem się umawia!_  
_W klasie Transmutacji trwa wielka zabawa!_  
_I oboje siedzą sobie z dumą jak u pawia! _  
_I oboje się obściskują, nie wiedząc, czym jest obawa! _  
_Któż to widział, moi mili? _  
_Toż to regulamin łamią! _  
_Któż to widział, jak się śmiali? _  
_Nic, tylko się bawią! _

_Flitwick wszystko patroluje, _  
_lecz nie widział tamtych!_  
_Flitwick wszystko obserwuje, _  
_A nie spostrzegł spotkań częstych! _

_Biegnie Longbottom, jak na ścięcie głowy. _  
_a jak się potknie, to będzie super frajda!_  
_Na spotkanie swoich Gryfonów gotowy, _  
_biegnie i nie wie, że to, co śpiewam, to bujda! _

Rozniósł się po korytarzu irytujący głos Irytka. Dodatkowo słychać było głośny śmiech Binnsa. Udałam się w stronę, z której dobiegały dźwięki, aż w końcu znalazłam się z powrotem przy pomniku Dumbledore'a. Ustawiłam się przy ścianie, zastanawiając się, czy uda mi się trafić w duchy, które właśnie zmierzały w moim kierunku. Wciągnęłam cichutko powietrze. Moja amunicja nadal świeciła i dzięki Merlinowi, ani Binns, ani Irytek tego nie zauważyli. Po prostu lecieli, śmiejąc się w najlepsze. _Dasz radę, Lizz, dasz radę_.  
Poltergeist, który zbliżał się w moją stronę, miał skrzyżowane nogi, jak gdyby miał pilną potrzebę skorzystania z toalety. Niebieski surdut, złośliwe oczka i szeroki uśmiech doskonale oddawały jego charakter. Był szalony i wredny. Nauczyciel Historii Magii, który leciał tuż za nim, miał zmierzwione, siwe włosy, a ubrany był w garnitur. Gdy tylko duchy znalazły się na mojej wysokości, pośpiesznie wyrzuciłam przed siebie bomby. Udało mi się trafić w Binnsa, ale Iryt... Iryt zrobił szybki unik sprawiając tym samym, że ofiarą stał się nieszczęsny Albus Dumbledore. Rozległ się głośny trzask, a ja zamknęłam z przerażenia oczy. Nie trwało to długo, ale gdy je otworzyłam... omal nie padłam na zawał. Binns wołał o pomstę do nieba i wraz z Irytkiem uciekli szybko. Nie miałam szansy zobaczyć, jak moja ofiara wygląda, ale pomnik... Och, pomnik nie tylko był zupełnie zdeformowany, ale miał też zieloną ospę za równo na twarzy, brodzie, jak i szatach! Gdzieniegdzie widniały dziury, a imitacja Czarnej Różdżki odpadła i roztrzaskała się na podłodze.  
- Finite Incantatem - rzuciłam szybko zaklęcie, ale nic się nie stało. - Chłoszczyść - mruknęłam, ale to też nie przyniosło skutków. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co robić. Nawet ucieczka nie przyszła mi do głowy! - Reparo!  
- Finite Incantatem!  
I w tym momencie byłam przerażona. Flitwick zdjął ze mnie zaklęcie kameleona, pozostawiając mnie zupełnie bez osłony. Spojrzałam na niego. Blask jasnoniebieskich oczu zgasł. Niski czarodziej patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. Był smutny, zły, wściekły i... zawiedziony. Uderzyło mnie to z podwójną mocą i jedyne, o czym teraz marzyłam, to o zrzuceniu Oliviera z Wieży Astronomicznej przy najbliższej okazji. Zamarłam, oczekując najgorszego.  
- Pójdziesz ze mną - powiedział słabo, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozgoryczenie. Kiwnęłam głową, a on spojrzał jeszcze na Dumbledore'a.  
- Nie da się nic zrobić - mruknęłam nieśmiało żeby przerwać przeraźliwą ciszę, ale profesor spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem.

Prowadził mnie prosto do gabinetu dyrektorki, a droga dłużyła mi się w nieskończoność. Przyglądałam się portretom, które mijaliśmy, dokładnie badając przy tym każdy cal korytarza. Niewątpliwie - mogła to być ostatnia szansa na to, ażeby to zrobić. W zamku było słychać jedynie nasze kroki. Uczniowie zapewne byli uspokajani przez prefektów, a nauczyciele pewnie się tym zbytnio nie przejęli. Po drodze spotkaliśmy jedynie profesor Hooch, która uniosła brew na nasz widok i spytała, czy ma sprawdzać, co jakiś czas szóste i siódme piętro. Dziękowałam w duchu Merlinowi, że nie był to Longbottom, bo ten byłby jeszcze bardziej mną zawiedziony.  
- Malfoy, dzióbeczku, dziób, dziób - powiedział Flitwick bez cienia uśmiechu, a kamienna chimera pozwoliła nam przejść do gabinetu McGonagall. Zastanawiałam się, co teraz robili Ted, Olivier i Justin. Spojrzałam na nauczyciela Zaklęć i ponownie dopadły mnie wyrzuty winy. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Dumbledore był mu przyjacielem. I że jego śmierć była dla Flitwicka bardzo bolesna.  
- Filiusie - dyrektorka skinęła głową. Już na nas czekała, chociaż miała na sobie jedynie czerwony szlafrok. Opierała się o swoje mahoniowe biurko i patrzyła na nas wyczekująco.  
- Muszę wracać na dyżur, ale myślę, że ty już wiesz co się stało, Minerwo - odpowiedział Flitwick, a jego głos nie wyrażał już żadnych emocji.  
- Oczywiście, idź. - McGonagall pozwoliła mu odejść, a ja zostałam sama, pod jej przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Miałam na sobie jedynie potargane spodnie i białą koszulkę. Przygryzłam wargę.  
- Panno Seymour - zaczęła surowo - Nie ukrywam, że jestem zawiedziona. Złamałaś tej nocy trzy punkty regulaminu i to w dodatku dość poważnie. Wniosłaś do szkoły zakazane materiały wybuchowe, włóczyłaś się nocą po zamku, aż wreszcie zbezcześciłaś oblicze Albusa Dumbledore'a, któremu świat czarodziei wiele zawdzięcza. Obawiam się, że muszę wyciągnąć konsekwencje z twoich czynów i nie mam tu na myśli szlabanu. Jakkolwiek dobre nie byłoby twoje wytłumaczenie, ja nie mam wyboru. Jutro będziesz w drodze do swojego domu...  
Mój żołądek zaplątał się w supeł. Ja nie miałam domu. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, ale nie pozwoliłam sobie na płacz. Nie mogłabym, bo McGonagall miała rację. Bałam się tego, co mnie czeka. Nie wiedziałam, jak spojrzę w oczy moim znajomym i przyjaciołom. I wtedy rozległ się trzask. Do gabinetu McGonagall wpadł nie kto inny, jak wściekły Malfoy. Co gorsza - byłam pewna, że to jedynie poniży mnie w sytuacji. Przecież ten mężczyzna mnie nie znosił, a ja naraziłam mu się niejeden raz. Dodatkowo udało mu się mnie złapać na tym, że już raz w tym roku szkolnym wędrowałam w nocy po zamku!  
- Minerwo! - wydarł się, nie zauważając mojej obecności. - Jeśli myślisz, że... Seymour? Co ty tu do diaska robisz?  
- Stoję - mruknęłam cichutko, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt złośliwie. Niestety mi to nie wyszło.  
- Och, w końcu wylatujesz ze szkoły? - spytał z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem. Miał zmierzwione włosy i był ubrany po mugolsku. Czarne spodnie i czarna koszulka, na której widniał biały napis „Obrońca biednych i uciśnionych". Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym skąd on je bierze. Na przedramieniu zawiązany miał bandaż. Zastanawiałam się, co mu się mogło stać, gdy nagle przypomniałam sobie, że przy Ain Eingarp także go miał. Wtedy jakoś nieszczególnie zwróciłam na to uwagę. Teraz zresztą też, choć podejrzewałam, że w tym właśnie miejscu płonął kiedyś Mroczny Znak. W każdym razie kiwnęłam głową na znak, że ma rację. Chyba tego nie dostrzegł, ale mimo to, dodał jeszcze:  
- Idealnie, w końcu będzie spokój.  
- Panna Seymour zostanie wydalona, ponieważ... - zaczęła McGonagall, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił jej dokończyć tego zdania.  
- Wydalona? Ty naprawdę chcesz ją wyrzucić? - przerwał jej Malfoy. Stał wyprostowany przy drzwiach i patrzył to na mnie, to na dyrektorkę.  
- Owszem.  
- Nie zgadzam się - powiedział spokojnie. - Cóż takiego uczyniła, że chcesz ją stąd wywalić? Aż tak źle z pewnością nie jest.  
- Wniosła do szkoły bomby, prawdopodobnie od Weasley'ów. Poruszała się po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej, aż w końcu tymi bombami zdeformowała pomnik Dumbledore'a na szóstym piętrze - odpowiedziała surowo Mcgonagall.  
- I chcesz ją za to wywalić? Oszalałaś Minerwo - zdenerwował się Dracon, a ja patrzyłam na niego kompletnie zaskoczona. On naprawdę mi właśnie pomagał. Naprawdę ratował mi tyłek! To nie było w jego stylu!  
- Widziałeś, co zrobiła Dumbledore'owi? Przecież to był wielki czarodziej, któremu należy się szacunek! - uniosła się kobieta, ale w jej głosie nie było wściekłości, co wydało się mi być podejrzanym.  
- Mówisz o człowieku, do którego śmierci sam się przyczyniłem! Jeśli ją wywalisz, to będziesz musiała wywalić też mnie. Jestem znacznie więcej winien Dumbledore'owi, a oboje doskonale wiemy, że on dałby jej szansę! - warknął mężczyzna, a ja powoli zaczęłam wychodzić z szoku.  
- W takim razie, jaką karę proponujesz? Może Kon...  
- Nawet nie myśl o Konferencji. Chcesz zmarnować jej szansę z powodu jednego, głupiego błędu?  
- Przed chwilą chciałam ją za to wyrzucić!

- Merlinie, co ja tu robię jako nauczyciel? Dlaczego nie jestem w Azkabanie za te wszystkie zbrodnie, które popełniłem? - szybko przemieścił się, tak że stał teraz między mną, a McGonagall patrząc jej w oczy. - Dlaczego nie ucałowali mnie dementorzy, którzy przeszli na naszą stronę jeszcze przed końcem wojny?

- Draco...

- Nie, Minerwo. Mam dość tej twojej śpiewki - warknął na nią Malfoy, a ja kompletnie nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić. Zaczęłam nerwowo wyginać palce i przygryzać dolną wargę.

- Dobrze. Wobec tego panna Seymour będzie miała szlaban z tobą, Draco - zarządziła McGonagall.  
- Nie ma najmniejszego problemu.  
Już miałam się odezwać, kiedy Malfoy posłał mi groźne spojrzenie. Tak doskonale wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Miałam zamiar odmówić uczestnictwa w tym szlabanie, zapominając, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że w tym momencie zapomniałam o tym, co zrobiłam?  
_Nawet nie próbuj_ - otworzyłam oczy ze zdziwienia, bo usłyszałam głos Malfoya w... mojej głowie! - _Opanuj się, bo Minerwa się zorientuje. Legilimencja. Uspokój się, bo oboje będziemy mieć kłopoty. _  
Nie miałam pojęcia, że to działa w ten sposób!  
- Ale nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś ją szczuł, bo wtedy lepiej jej będzie wrócić do domu - powiedziała surowo McGonagall.  
- Jasna sprawa - wycedził przez zęby, a ja nie wiedziałam gdzie podziać wzrok. W końcu zatrzymałam się na stalowych oczach Malfoya.  
- Profesor McGonagall, - _nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji. Nie... nie będziesz odrabiała kary na tych szlabanach_ - ja... dziękuje.  
- Podziękuj lepiej profesorowi Malfoyowi - odparła i to, co teraz zauważyłam w jej oczach kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Była zadowolona! I to właśnie zadowolenie wręcz od niej promieniowało! Musiała być Oklumentką, byłam tego pewna.  
- Idź już, Seymour. Jutro od razu po lekcjach widzę cię w moim gabinecie - warknął.  
- Profesorze, jutro niedziela - mruknęłam.  
- Jutro poniedziałek, już po północy Seymour.  
Zarumieniłam się i skinęłam głową.  
- Lon... Profesor Longbottom powinien gdzieś się tu kręcić, niech odprowadzi cię do wierzy - uśmiechnął się zjadliwie wiedząc, co mnie czeka. - Och, Minerwo, a możesz mnie jeszcze oświecić, jaki Seymour miała cel w tym wszystkim?  
Chciałam szybko wyjść, ale tym pytaniem mnie załatwił.  
- Panno Seymour, proszę jeszcze poczekać - usłyszałam i wywróciłam oczyma. - Też mnie to zastanawia.  
_Najpierw stwierdza, że wylatujesz, a potem pyta cię o cel nocnej wyprawy. No, nieźle Seymour. Chyba wolę nie odwiedzać teraz szóstego piętra, skoro tak się sprawy mają. _  
- Bomba miała trafić w Irytka, a nie w posąg - odpowiedziałam szybko, błagając w duchu Merlina, by nie zainteresowali się z jakich to powodów.  
- Krócej mówiąc Fenton wkopał cię w tą aferę, po czym sam zwiał do swojego dormitorium, tak? - zapytał już na głos Malfoy.  
- Skąd pan wie? - otworzyłam szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.  
_A myślisz, że przyszedłem tu wrzeszczeć na Minerwę za „Malfoy dziób, dziób"?_  
- Nie twój interes, Seymour. Idź spać - opowiedział krótko.  
- Dobranoc - mruknęłam urażona i wyszłam z gabinetu. Faktycznie, już po chwili natrafiłam na Longbottoma.  
- Czekałem na ciebie, Elizabeth - powiedział spokojnie.  
- Dobry wieczór, profesorze - uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco, a on pokiwał głową ze zmartwieniem. Machnął na mnie ręką i ruszyliśmy w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.  
- Elizabeth, to co dzisiaj zrobiłaś było niedopuszczalne - powiedział po jakimś czasie.  
- Wiem. - Przygryzłam wargę.  
- Obawiam się, że zniszczyłaś swoją szansę na praktyki u Filiusa - dodał niezadowolony, a ja przeklęłam siebie w duchu. Miał rację.  
- Nie jest pan zły za Dumbledore'a? - spytałam, a on uniósł brew.  
- On był przyjacielem Filiusa i Minerwy. Na ten żart pewno roześmiałby się głośno i o ile Minerwa jest w stanie to zaakceptować, to Filius będzie bronił jego honoru do upadłego i jestem pewien, że bardzo go to zabolało - odpowiedział. - Niemniej jednak, nie powinnaś była tego robić.  
- To był przypadek - rzuciłam cicho, a on pokręcił głową.

- Przypadek, że znalazłaś się na korytarzu i rzuciłaś bombą? Nie sądzę. W kogokolwiek byś nie trafiła, byłoby to równie niesprawiedliwe.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie spotka pan nigdzie po drodze profesora Binnsa - mruknęłam, a on ponownie na mnie spojrzał.  
- Skoro ty tak mówisz... faktycznie, ja też mam taką nadzieję - odparł.  
Zapadła pomiędzy nami cisza, która trwała, aż do chwili, kiedy dotarliśmy do Portretu Grubej Damy. Jak nic, jutro plotka rozejdzie się po całej szkole. W Pokoju Wspólnym spotkałam Teda, któremu opowiedziałam zaistniałą sytuację. Omal nie spadł z krzesła, gdy dodałam, kto mnie wybawił. Wreszcie zmęczona położyłam się do łóżka.  
Musiałam sama to sobie wszystko podsumować. Dzięki Malfoyowi jeszcze się nie pakuje. Co więcej, Malfoy załatwił mi, że mimo wszystko pojadę na tę Konferencję. W mojej głowie powstał chaos. Chwilami wydawało mi się, że śnie. Draco Malfoy, najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, od czasów Severusa Snape'a, uratował mi dzisiaj tyłek. Jęknęłam w poduszkę. Czekał mnie szlaban z nim i Merlin jeden wie, jak ciężkim i długim on będzie. Och, nie jeden szlaban! I w tym momencie przypomniało mi się, co takiego mówił w mojej głowie. Nie będzie kary? Dlaczego on to dla mnie zrobił? Czym sobie zasłużyłam na pomoc z jego strony? I w tym momencie coś do mnie dotarło. On naprawdę chciał dać mi szansę, zabierając mnie na tę konferencję. A ja, co było faktem przerażającym... miałam u niego dług wdzięczności.

Poniedziałkowy poranek uczniowie przywitali z niechęcią. Cała szkoła wiedziała już, że z pomnikiem Dumbledore'a coś się stało. W momencie trzasku Pokoje Wspólne były zapełnione, ale prefekci zagonili wszystkich do łóżek. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, kto odpowiada za zniszczenia. Dzięki Merlinowi, Fred i George Weaseleyowie byli w stanie to naprawić, toteż mieli odwiedzić szkołę za kilka dni. Dzisiaj natomiast czekał mnie szlaban i ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka, jak on będzie wyglądał. Flitwick kompletnie mnie ignorował, ale McGonagall zachowywała się, jakby nic się nie stało.  
Siedząc rano przy śniadaniu, przyglądałam się sowom, które wleciały do Wielkiej Sali z pocztą. Nie było do mnie żadnego listu, ale miałam nieszczęście siedzieć tuż obok Anity. Dziewczyna prenumerowała Proroka Codziennego i jej pisk wyrwał się prosto do mojego ucha.  
- Anita, zamilcz - warknęłam, a ona szybko włożyła mi w ręce gazetę. Uniosłam brew. - Nie interesują mnie żadni przystojni gracze Quidditcha, a już tym bardziej nowa moda.  
- Spójrz tu! - rozkazała mi, a moje oczy mimowolnie pobiegły do nagłówka gazety.

_**Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów wie gdzie przebywa jego ojciec!**_

- To chyba jakaś ściema - stwierdziłam beznamiętnie, jednak nie oderwałam wzroku od Proroka. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie to interesowało.

_Jak doskonale wiemy, Lucjusz Malfoy, zbieg i były Śmierciożerca wciąż przebywa na wolności. Niestety otrzymaliśmy informacje o jego nowych ofiarach. Garstka mugoli, która rzekomo ginęła w ogromnych męczarniach. Krążą pogłoski, iż Malfoy stał się okrutniejszy, niż Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Nie tak dawno udało mu się uprowadzić Harry'ego Pottera. Wygląda na to, że Hogwart nie jest już tak bezpiecznym miejscem, jak niegdyś. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, uczniowie zapewne znaleźliby się w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Pech chciał, że na miejscu zjawił się Dracon Malfoy, przez którego Lucjuszowi udało się zbiec. Lewa ręka Sami-Wiecie-Kogo nadal pozostaje nie uchwytna. Jaki związek ma z tym jego syn? I jak Śmierciożercy udało dostać się na tereny Hogwartu?_

_- Nie tak dawno widziałem Dracona na Nokturnie. Rozmawiał z jakimś zakapturzonym mężczyzną. Szeptali między sobą, co wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie. Co więcej, Malfoy przekazał mu jakąś tajemniczą sakwę. Ze strzępków ich rozmowy, jakie udało mi się dosłyszeć, dowiedziałem się, że Draco Malfoy chce uniknąć rozgłosu. Mężczyźni wspominali także coś o Sama-Wiesz-Kim, Narcyzie Malfoy i miejscu, które jest oddalone od Hogwartu o tysiące kilometrów. Przysłuchując się tym szeptom, przyszło mi na myśl, że rozmowa toczy się o Lucjusz Malfoyu i jego miejscu pobytu - mówi nasze tajemnicze źródło. _  
_Czy Draco Malfoy wie, gdzie przebywa jego ojciec? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie chce nam tego ujawnić? Jedno jest pewne - uczniowie nie powinni czuć się bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie. Najprawdopodobniej fakt, że Lucjusz Malfoy chce dopaść swoją rodzinę, jest najzwyklejszym w świecie kłamstwem i wymówką. Jaki cel w tym wszystkim ma Hogwardzki Mistrz Eliksirów? Mamy nadzieję niedługo się tego dowiedzieć, ale póki co ostrzegamy wszystkich uczniów i rodziców - miejcie się na baczności!_

_Dla Proroka Codziennego: _  
_Rita Skeeter_

- Anita, chyba w to nie wierzysz? - zapytałam, unosząc odrobinę głos. Spojrzenie dziewczyny podpowiedziało mi, że jednak wierzy. - Rita Skeeter, czy to nie jest ta baba, która była niezarejestrowanym animagiem?  
- Nigdy jej tego nie udowodniono - powiedziała dziewczyna, a ja zdenerwowałam się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Nie uwierzyłaś plotce, że nim jest, a wierzysz w to, że Malfoy jest niebezpieczny? Anita, czyś ty do końca zgłupiała? - warknęłam.  
- A co jeśli on naprawdę wie, gdzie przebywa jego stary? - szepnęła blondynka. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem.  
- Wierzysz w to, że Draco Malfoy nie wydałby Lucjusza, który jakby nie było chce go zabić? - pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wszyscy podawali sobie teraz Proroka. Było słychać ciche rozmowy na temat Mistrza Eliksirów. Głosy uczniów były przerażone. Czy oni naprawdę byli takimi kretynami?  
- Lizz, widziałaś? - Teddy podał mi z drugiej strony gazetę. Wyraźnie był ciekaw mojej opinii na ten temat.  
- To jest ściema - syknęłam, a on spojrzał na mnie kompletnie zbity z tropu. - Ted, błagam cię! Czy Prorok Codzienny kiedykolwiek pisał cokolwiek inteligentnego i zgodnego z prawdą? Myślisz, że Malfoy nie wydałby Śmierciożercy, gdyby wiedział gdzie on przebywa? Ted, myśl logicznie! Wiesz przecież, co się działo w Zakazanym Lesie! Potwierdzasz, że Harry Potter sam się uratował i ocalił Hogwart przed Lucjuszem?  
- Elizabeth, o czym ty mówisz? - usłyszałam szept Anity. Zganiłam się w duchu, jak mogłam być tak nieostrożna?  
- Yyy... wiesz, Harry jest wujkiem Teda i my doskonale wiemy, co działo się w Zakazanym Lesie. Zapewniam cię, że to nie Harry uratował Hogwart - powiedziałam cicho mając nadzieję, że to zakończy temat.  
- Więc kto? – drążyła zainteresowana. Spojrzałam wymownie na przyjaciela. Co mieliśmy jej powiedzieć?  
- Zarówno Hogwart, jak i mojego wujka uratował... ekhm... profesor Malfoy - odezwał się chłopak po chwili.  
- Panie Lupin - oczywiście, kto, jak kto, ale jego nie mogło tutaj zabraknąć. - Fakt, że Pan Potter jest nieodpowiedzialny i niezdarny, nie oznacza, że trzeba mi od razu przypisywać ratowanie całego Hogwartu.  
Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Jego oczy ciskały piorunami. Był wściekły, a połowa Gryfonów odwróciła się teraz w jego kierunku. Nie minęła chwila, a zapadła cisza i wszyscy uczniowie czekali na kolejne słowa z ust Malfoya.  
- Profesorze, czy Prorok Codzienny pisze prawdę? - spytał bezczelnie James Potter. Zagotowało się we mnie.  
- James, a jak myślisz? - warknęłam wystarczająco głośno, ażeby mnie usłyszał. Zresztą to nie miało sensu, było tak cicho, że wszyscy słyszeli. Malfoy przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem.  
- Myślę, że to, co pisze Skeeter jest prawdą - odparł Potter, a sala zamarła wpatrując się w Mistrza. Stał niewzruszony.

- Nie bronię panu wierzyć w te bzdury, panie Potter, aczkolwiek... - zaczął chłodno Malfoy, ale teraz to ja mu przerwałam, mając nadzieję, że dostanę za to reprymendy z jego strony.  
- A tatuś ci nie mówił, że żyje między innymi dzięki profesorowi Malfoyowi, James? - na pomoc przyszła mi Victorie. Dracon natomiast spojrzał na mnie krytycznie. No tak. Teoretycznie Weasley nie powinna mieć takiej wiedzy.  
- Ja wiem, że on jest niezdarny, ale to nie znaczy, że macie przypisywać Pingwinowi jego bohaterstwo! - zdenerwował się chłopiec.  
- Bohaterstwo? - nie wiedziałam, kiedy wstałam. - Za to cholerne bohaterstwo twojego ojca, Potter, omal nie zginęłam, a już i tak dostałam mocniejszym Cruciatusem, jakiego twój ojciec nie doświadczył nawet od Lestrange! A dlaczego? Bo ten idiota stwierdził, że fajnie będzie mu popyskować, do cholery! I zarówno ja, Ted jak i twój ojciec już byśmy nie żyli, gdyby nie profesor Malfoy, profesor Flitwick i profesor McGonagall!  
- O czym ty mówisz, Elizabeth? - syknął na mnie James.  
- Nie chciałam psuć wizerunku Pottera w twoich oczach, James, ale byłam tam i wiem, co się działo - odpowiedziałam, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wszyscy wlepiają w nas zainteresowane oczy. - Skeeter jest oszustką i przypisała twojemu ojcu nie jego czyny. Skoro pierwsza część artykułu jest taką ściemą, to dlaczegóż mielibyśmy wierzyć w całą resztę?  
- Nie spodziewałem się, Elizabeth, że potrafisz tak dobrze kłamać - odparł z wyrzutem chłopak i wybiegł znerwicowany z Wielkiej Sali. A do mnie wreszcie dotarło, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią, łącznie z Malfoyem i resztą kadry nauczycielskiej.  
- Jakiś problem? - warknęłam, a w Wielkiej Sali powoli znowu wszczęto rozmowy. Oczywiście na temat mój, Malfoya, Jamesa, Harry'ego i Teda. Tymczasem Dracon wyszedł gdzieś bez słowa.

Zastanawiałam się, co mnie czeka po lekcjach. Miałam w sobie poczucie spokoju. Jakkolwiek zły nie byłby Malfoy, nie powinien być aż nadto wredny. Spłaciłam swój dług. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział IX

Stanęłam przed drzwiami do gabinetu Malfoya i odetchnęłam głęboko. Jeszcze przed chwilą byłam w dormitorium, żeby odłożyć rzeczy z lekcji, a teraz stałam tutaj zastanawiając się, co mnie czeka. Uniosłam delikatnie dłoń, niepewna, czy powinnam zapukać, czy raczej uciekać. Już miałam zacząć dobijać się do drzwi, gdy otworzyły mi się przed nosem i puknęłam prosto w klatkę piersiową Dracona Malfoya. Na moją twarz wypłynął soczysty rumieniec i trochę zbyt szybko się odsunęłam, opuszczając dłoń.

- Masz zamiar wejść, czy raczej uciec z piskiem, niczym Whitehouse, gdy się przestraszy? - spytał, unosząc brew. Przełknęłam ślinę.

Mruknęłam coś niewyraźnie i przeszłam obok niego, ocierając się przez przypadek o jego ramię.

- Nie można było powiedzieć po prostu „przepraszam"? - zadrwił ze mnie i zamknął drzwi. - Spóźniłaś się, Seymour.

- Ja? - zdziwiłam się.

- Miałaś tu być od razu po lekcjach, czyli teoretycznie w momencie zakończenia twojego Zielarstwa - stwierdził bezdusznie. Spostrzegłam teraz, że nie ma na sobie charakterystycznych dla niego czarnych szat, a zwykłe czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę. W gabinecie o dziwo było ciepło, ale nie podwinął rękawów. Moje oczy dłużej zatrzymały się na lewej ręce. Ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka i szczerze żałowałam, że nie mogę po prostu zdjąć z niego koszuli i sprawdzić, jak wygląda jego przedramię.

- Ciekawe, jak to niby miałam zrobić - zirytowałam się, dokładniej mu się przyglądając.

Uważnie przyglądałam się jego twarzy. Uwydatnione kości policzkowe, zaostrzone rysy i zimne, stalowoszare tęczówki. Z trudem dostrzegłam delikatne cienie pod oczami. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, chociaż postawą próbował przekonać, że wcale tak nie jest. Jego niesamowicie jasne blond włosy opadły w nieładzie na czoło pogłębiając bladość cery. Stał dumnie z założonymi na piersi rękoma, a jego szczupła wyrzeźbiona sylwetka została niesamowicie podkreślona poprzez ubranie. Był zdecydowanie wyższy ode mnie i biła od niego pewność siebie oraz tak charakterystyczna dla niego arogancja. Badając tak uważnie każdy szczegół jego postaci, poczułam delikatny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. I chociaż ganiłam siebie w myślach, nie byłam w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku.

- Dlatego też postanowiłaś powłóczyć się jeszcze po zamku i stać przed drzwiami jak idiotka, zamiast po prostu tu przyjść? - prychnął i podszedł do biurka. - Skończyłaś już podziwiać?

Przeklęłam siebie w duchu. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, gdzie mój cięty język, bo normalnie z łatwością przychodziło mi odpowiadanie na tego typu zaczepki.

- Ja nie podziwiam, ja oceniam.

- Myślałem, że to ja tu jestem nauczycielem, Seymour – stwierdził przyglądając mi się z uwagą i opierając o mahoniowe biurko.

- Zastanawiam się, czy brak sadystycznego uśmieszku na pańskiej twarzy dobrze wróży - powiedziałam z namysłem, nadal obserwując idealnie zaostrzone rysy. - Przeważnie, jak pana tu _odwiedzałam_, to miał pan diabelsko dobry humor.

- Bo wtedy miałaś szlabany i czekała cię kara - stwierdził zrezygnowany.

- A teraz nie mam szlabanu?

- Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy, ale skoro chcesz... - i jak na zawołanie, na jego twarzy wykwitło szatańskie zadowolenie.

- Kusząca propozycja, ale chyba nie skorzystam – mruknęłam zastanawiając się, po co on mnie tu właściwie ściągnął.

- Masz zamiar tak stać, czy może jednak usiądziesz? - spytał złośliwie i wskazał mi miejsce przy biurku, co specjalnie do mnie nie przemawiało. Zaczerwieniłam się, ale podążyłam w jego stronę i usiadłam. Nie był tak blisko, jak obawiałam się, że będzie. Założyłam ręce na piersi z niecierpliwością oczekując aż zacznie mówić. Uczyniłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby zapanować nad swoją mimiką, ale niespecjalnie udało mi okazać znudzenie.

- Skoro twierdzi pan, że szlabanu nie będzie, to dlaczego tu jestem? - wyrwało się z moich ust, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

- Minerwa wyraźnie powiedziała, że masz mieć ze mną szlaban. Nie mogę od tak zignorować jej polecenia, nawet jeśli się przyjaźnimy i wiem, że nie wyciągnęłaby za to zbyt wielkich konsekwencji - odpowiedział spokojnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. - Powiedz mi... robiłaś coś w sprawie Passionencji?

- Właściwie, to kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. - przyglądałam się teraz uważniej stalowym tęczówkom, ale nie mogłam z nich niczego wyczytać.

- Gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś skrajnie irytująca, Seymour, być może zechciałbym cię nauczyć Legilimencji. - Wiedziałam, do czego dążył. Chciał, żebym ja chciała się jej uczyć. Jego niedoczekanie! Nie będę się o to prosiła.

- Mhmm, mogę zadać pytanie?

- Już to zrobiłaś - prychnął.

- W takim razie jestem pewna, że nie obrazi się pan, jeśli zadam kolejne. - Już miał odpowiedzieć, ale go ubiegłam. - Dlaczego pan to zrobił?

- Co zrobiłem?

Och! Doskonale wiedział, o co mi chodzi! Po co ta gierka? Podejrzewałam, że Malfoy chce mnie właśnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale postanowiłam mu na to nie pozwolić. Przewróciłam oczami i przybrałam obojętny wyraz twarzy. Wiedziałam, że niedługo uda mi się zapanować nad mimiką, więc nie czekałam z zadaniem pytania.

- Dlaczego powstrzymał pan profesor McGonagall przed wyrzuceniem mnie ze szkoły?

Wypaliłam, a on zerknął na mnie badawczo. Choć jego oczy niczego mi teraz nie mówiły, byłam pewna, że nie wie, co mi odpowiedzieć. Być może bzdurne, być może irracjonalne... ale było.

- Seymour, zapewniam cię, że nie musisz wnikać w tę sprawę - rzekł krótko. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, a jego oczy spoczęły na małym regale z książkami.

- Mimo to chciałabym wiedzieć - naciskałam.

- Dlaczegóż miałbym ci udzielać odpowiedzi na to pytanie? - spytał obojętnie. Coś było na rzeczy.

- Lepiej żebym usłyszała to od pana, niż pozwoliła swojej głowie snuć nienormalne domysły - zaśmiał się złośliwie.

- Panno Seymour, może powiesz mi... jakie to domysły? - zapytał z sarkazmem, a ja ponownie się zarumieniłam. Moje słowa zabrzmiały całkiem dziwnie i dwuznacznie. Przeklęłam siebie w duchu. Milczałam, po prostu patrzyłam w jego oczy. Widziałam jak powoli wznosi bariery ochronne. W stalowych tęczówkach błyskało rozbawienie i wyraźnie zainteresowanie moją odpowiedzią. Później coś na znak zawodu, gdy nie przyszło mu jej usłyszeć.

- Rusz się, Seymour – syknął idąc w kierunku wspomnianego wcześniej regału. - Masz tu siedzieć do wieczora i to wcale nie z mojej woli. Chcesz poczytać?

- Tam raczej nie znajdzie pan nic, co by mnie zainteresowało - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało, ale ruszyłam za nim.

- Kretynka - przewrócił teatralnie oczami. Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią kilkakrotnie. W tych ruchach rozpoznałam, że ściąga jakieś zaklęcia ochronne. Uderzyło to we mnie całą siłą, bo właśnie zrozumiałam, że za regałem musi być jakieś przejście. Nie myliłam się. Chwilę później wchodziłam już do małego... a właściwie to do całkiem sporego saloniku, który sprawiał wrażenie małego. Gdyby nie kominek, pejzaż nad nim, dwa wygodne fotele, kanapa, stolik i miękki dywan, można by było uznać to miejsce za bibliotekę. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie jego prywatne kwatery. Szczerze mówiąc w ogóle ich sobie nie wyobrażałam! Ściany pomieszczenia były oliwkowe. Beżowe akcenty sprawiały, że salon wydawał się być bardzo przytulny. Hebanowe meble i regały wyróżniały się znacząco na tle pokoju. Z obu stron kominka dostrzegłam drzwi, ale wolałam się nie zastanawiać, dokąd prowadzą.

- Merlinie - wyrwało mi się.

- Spodziewałaś się zakładu pogrzebowego? Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to moja sypialnia jest czarna. Niestety nie udało mi się namówić Minerwy, żeby załatwiła mi do niej trumnę - powiedział Malfoy przypominając mi tym samym o swojej obecności w pokoju.

- Och... Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że nauczyciele mają taki... luksus - mruknęłam nieśmiało.

- Nie mają. Tylko ci bardziej sprytni, którzy znają się na transmutacji i powiększania w magiczny sposób pokoi. Jedynie łazienkę każdy ma taką samą, ale w innych kolorach - odparł rozbrajająco.

- Skoro już tak _dobrze zna się pan na transmutacji_, to dlaczego nie transmutował pan sobie łóżka w trumnę? - spytałam dobitnie.

- Bo gdyby, nie daj Boże, Trelawney się w jakiś sposób o tym dowiedziała, to zamknęłaby się w Kuli Wróżbiarskiej, udusiłaby się i miałbym ją na sumieniu. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale nie potrzebny mi kolejny wykład Minerwy na ten temat – westchnął teatralnie, a ja parsknęłam.

- To pan wierzy w Boga? - rzuciłam niby od niechcenia. Szczerze mówiąc zaskoczył mnie tym zdaniem.

- Seymour, jak ty to robisz, że zamiast wyłapywać pełnego kontekstu zdania, zwracasz uwagę na nieistotne szczegóły? - przewrócił zirytowany oczami.

- Mogę sobie poczytać?

- Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie.

- Ale jak pan to robi...

- Różnica między mną, a tobą jest taka, że ja mogę, a ty nie - przerwał mi, a ja ściągnęłam zdenerwowana brwi.

- Jest jeszcze jedna, ja nigdy nie wykorzystuje swojej pozycji - syknęłam.

- To oczywiste, bo ty nie masz _żadnej_ pozycji, Seymour. - Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a ja spojrzałam na niego spode łba. - Nie masz całego dnia, a ja chciałbym cię teraz uprzejmie poinformować, że żadnej z tych ksiąg nie znajdziesz w Bibliotece, a także żadnej z nich stąd nie wyniesiesz.

- Jasna sprawa, _panie profesorze_ - warknęłam i zaszyłam się pomiędzy pierwszymi regałami.

Nigdy nie byłam jakimś molem książkowym, ale trzeba przyznać, że chętnie czytałam pozycje, które mnie interesowały. Ściślej mówiąc - Eliksiry i Zaklęcia. I chociaż nie było tu ani jednej książki o Zaklęciach, to nie miałam pojęcia, po co sięgnąć najpierw! Po jednej stronie regałów znajdowały się Eliksiry, a po drugiej sztuki umysłu. Prędko zaczęłam szukać czegoś z tych drugich, choć korciło mnie, żeby to zostawić i porwać w ręce „Najbardziej skomplikowane eliksiry świata". Zaraz chęć ta mi minęła, bo zauważyłam wśród książek jedną całkiem sporą. Na zielonej, starej okładce pisało, „Legilimencja i Passionencja - jak połączyć te dwie dziedziny?". Wzięłam do rąk odrobinę zniszczoną księgę i wyszłam zza regałów.

Na jednym z foteli przed kominkiem siedział Malfoy. Nie zwracał na mnie zbytnio uwagi. Z poirytowaną miną poprawiał jakieś sprawdziany. Najprawdopodobniej były to zgryźliwe wykłady na temat inteligencji nieszczęsnych uczniów. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Będziesz tak stała i podziwiała moją cudowną osobę, czy masz zamiar usiąść i zająć się wybraną książką? - warknął, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem. Zbyt często przyłapywał mnie na tym, że mu się przyglądałam.

- Powtarza się pan – mruknęłam, ale puścił tą uwagę mimo uszu.

Usadowiłam się wygodnie w fotelu obok i, chcąc nie chcąc, zajęłam się książką. Otworzyłam ją nieśpieszne na spisie treści, przysłuchując się pomrukiwaniu Malfoya. Z jego ust wydobywały się uwagi typu: „co za idiota", „kretyn nie dotrwa do Owutemów", „że niby Krukon?" i „bezmózgie palanty". Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Mężczyzna przeklął kilku moich znajomych, jednak najbardziej rozbawiło mnie, kiedy użył nazwiska Angeliny Rey, Krukonki z mojego roku. Zdziwiło mnie to trochę, bo nie tylko była w zaawansowanej grupie, ale też wydawała się być bardzo inteligentną dziewczyną. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o naukę. Właściwie nie przypominałam sobie, by kiedykolwiek dostała Troll lub Okropny na Eliksirach. Zwykłyśmy pracować razem, gdy trzeba się było dobrać w pary. Co prawda nie lubiłyśmy się za bardzo, ale była dobrym partnerem. Nie miała tendencji do psucia wszystkiego i można ją było przekonać odpowiednimi argumentami, gdy miała odmienne zdanie na temat jakiegoś składniku, czy eliksiru. W sumie, mogłabym ją polubić, gdyby nie to, że była straszną plotkarą.

Przygryzłam w zamyśleniu wargę. Przewracałam delikatnie strony książki. Malfoy, co prawda nie dbał o nie jakoś specjalnie, ale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że gdybym którąś zniszczyła, to by mnie zamordował. W końcu odnalazłam najbardziej interesujący mnie rozdział. Czytałam przez jakiś czas, ale kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiałam. Zrezygnowana powróciłam na początek.

_**Passionencja, a Legilimencja**_

_Passionencja to bardzo rzadka zdolność, której nie można nabyć. Czarodzieje często nie wiedzą o jej posiadaniu przez całe życie. Nie wykłada się o niej w szkołach z dwóch prostych przyczyn. Po pierwsze jest rzadko spotykana, więc nie ma sensu uczyć o niej czarodziei, którzy jej nie posiadają. Drugim powodem jest niebezpieczeństwo z nią związane. Żaden, nawet najlepszy Oklumenta nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać Passionenty przed przeglądaniem jego myśli, jeżeli ten dodatkowo włada Legilimencją. Bycie mistrzem zarówno w Passionencji, Legilimencji i Olkumencji równa się z niesamowitą mocą nad ludzkimi umysłami. Istnieje jeszcze odmiana Legilimencji - Alegiliemncja, która pozwala wpuścić do swojej głowy każdego. Nie jest ona istotna, aczkolwiek często stosuje się ją na sprawach sądowych, jeśli oskarżony wyrazi taką chęć._

_Legilimencja pozwala czarodziejowi wtargnąć do umysłu drugiego człowieka za pomocą zaklęcia Legilimens. Dzięki niej bez problemu można odtworzyć cudze wspomnienia, a także poznawać wszystkie myśli człowieka. Mistrz Legilimencji nie potrzebuje zaklęć. Wystarczy mu jedynie stały kontakt wzrokowy z ofiarą. Legilimencja może przynieść wiele dobrego, ale wykorzystywana w złych celach prowadzi do tragedii. _

_W 1647 roku UMMCŚ (Unia Ministerstw Magii Całego Świata) zaproponowała nauczanie w szkołach Oklumencji. Pomysł został odrzucony za sprawą Nicolasa Flamela. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, jakie pobudki kierowały alchemikiem._

_Sztuka zaglądania do ludzkich umysłów jest bardzo niebezpieczna zarówno dla ofiary, jak i dla Legilimenty. Nieudolne korzystanie z niej może prowadzić do trwałych urazów mózgu w obu wypadkach. Passionencja nie posiada takiego zagrożenia. Potocznie mówi się, że Passionenta czyta z oczu jak z książki. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z czytaniem. Ludzkie emocje dają impulsy, które do Passionenty wysyłane są przez oczy. Im większą wzniesie się barierę ochronną, tym łatwiejszym staje się celem. Legilimenta nie ma władzy odczytywania emocji z oczu. Może jedynie wywnioskować uczucia z myśli. Bariery (str. 212) uniemożliwiają dostanie się do umysłu człowieka, zrzucając na oczy emocje. Istnieją przypadki pozbawione barier ochronnych, co uniemożliwia im naukę Oklumencji (str. 123). _

_Passionenta władający Legilimencją może poznać każdy sekret, gdyż..._

- Ciekawość żyć nie daje, co, Seymour? - usłyszałam i aż podskoczyłam. Uniosłam głowę. Przysiadł na biurku i przyglądał mi się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Przez chwilę jego stalowoszare oczy badały moje - Tylko mi jej nie zniszcz – mruknął w końcu odwracając wzrok i siadając za biurkiem.

- Ona już jest zniszczona - fuknęłam.

- Ona ma sto lat, Seymour, chyba nie przypuszczałaś, że będzie idealna? – westchnął z niedowierzaniem, przetrząsając stertę pergaminów. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

- I tak po prostu pozwala mi pan ją czytać?

- A ja wyglądam na Pince, Granger, albo Sn... – urwał na chwilę - Nie oddaje czci książką – warknął.

- Znudziło się panu poprawianie sprawdzianów? – zmieniłam temat.

- To są eseje i, co więcej, twój też tu gdzieś mam.

- Och... - wyrwało mi się. Spojrzałam na niego z niekrytym zainteresowaniem.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie pozwolę ci ich zobaczyć - stwierdził, nim w ogóle zdążyłam zapytać.

- Biorąc pod uwagę pańskie pomrukiwania...

- Jakie do cholery pomrukiwania?

- ... chyba wolałabym nie wiedzieć, jakie bzdury popisali moi koledzy - dokończyłam zdanie. Uniósł brew wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

- Cóż, pan Lupin jest święcie przekonany, że Kamień Księżycowy sprowadzają dla nas Marsjanie z Wenus - rzucił, a ja z trudem opanowałam śmiech.

- Mam rozumieć, że moja praca jest idealna, skoro pan o niej nie mówi, profesorze? - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, widząc rozbawione oczy Malfoya.

- Jest zadowalająca. Nic ponadprzeciętnego – odparł z błyskiem w oczach. Poczułam, jak ogarnia mnie złość. Zamieściłam w tym eseju informację ponadprzeciętne i to nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Za każdym razem, kiedy to robiłam, dostawałam Zadowalający. Och, zresztą ja z każdej pracy miałam Zadowalający! A Rey nieraz zdarzyło się złapać Powyżej Oczekiwań, choć nie miała połowy z tych informacji, które ja podałam! To nie tak, że faworyzował Krukonów. Ślizgoni często dostawali Wybitne. On po prostu poniżał Gryfonów... albo raczej mnie. Prychnęłam.

- Seymour, czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak tępa, że jeszcze do ciebie to nie dotarło? - spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, jak gdyby wiedział, o czym myślę. Ściągnęłam brwi, zastanawiając się, o czym właściwie mówi.

- To zależy, co ma pan na myśli - powiedziałam, nie ukrywając zdenerwowania.

- Ja nie ustaliłem żadnych kryteriów. Może jedynie dla pierwszaków, ale tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, jaki mają poziom - stwierdził oschle.

- No tak, faworyzuje pan swoich Ślizgonów i poniża Gryfonów - powiedziałam, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Idiotka z ciebie, jeśli tak pomyślałaś - prychnął. - Mówisz o Pucharze Domów, choć rozmawiamy o Eliksirach.

- Jeśli tak pomyślałam? Przecież pan już mnie ma za kretyna - przypomniałam mu.

- Wspominałem już, że czepiasz się szczegółów? Ale to dobrze. Gdybyś tego nie robiła, twoje eliksiry byłyby mniej więcej na poziomie Rey - dodał po chwili.

- Przecież ona ma lepsze oceny ode mnie - zerknęłam na niego niczego nie rozumiejąc.

- Umniejszasz swoją inteligencję - ponownie się roześmiał.

- Myślałam, że według pana wcale jej nie mam.

- Powtarzasz się, Seymour - przeciągnął głoski. - Faktycznie mam wrażenie, że jej nie masz. Za każdym razem, kiedy robisz minę bezmózgiego kretyna typu Whitehouse.

- Niech się pan odczepi od Justina!

- Nie wpadłaś przypadkiem na to, że każdy z uczniów ma inny poziom i inną rękę do eliksirów? - warknął na mnie. Otworzyłam oczy szerzej ze zdziwienia.

- Nie chce mi pan chyba powiedzieć, że...

- Twoje kretyńskie prace mogły być lepsze, stąd niskie oceny. Idiotka z ciebie.

Kompletnie mnie zatkało. Czy on sobie ze mnie drwił? Stalowe oczy podpowiadały mi, że mówi prawdę, ale tylko po części. Był jeszcze jakiś powód, ale niestety nie wiedziałam jaki... Przygryzłam w zamyśleniu dolną wargę, przetrawiając to, co właśnie usłyszałam. Nawet jego obelgi i obrazy już do mnie nie docierały, bo wśród nich doszukałam się komplementu. Nawet, jeśli nie wprost, to przyznał, że jestem inteligentna. Napuszyłam się zaraz, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać.

- Wykonuje te prace najlepiej jak potrafię - powiedziałam po chwili.

- Nie, Seymour. Tobie się tylko wydaje, że je tak wykonujesz. Kilka informacji zaczerpniętych z książki to nic, bo nie jesteś aż tak głupia, żeby nie wyciągać z tego własnych wniosków i rozważań - uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.

- Tak, oczywiście, że powinnam je tam zapisać! - warknęłam. - Miałby pan doskonały powód do tego, żeby obdarowywać mnie przez następny rok błyskotliwymi uwagami na temat mojej głupoty.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za warczenie na nauczyciela.

- Nie zaprzeczył pan - zauważyłam, a jego szatański uśmiech jedynie urósł.

- Seymour, zapytam tak z ciekawości. Masz zamiar uczyć się Legilimencji? - rzucił nie odpowiadając na moje uprzednie pytanie.

- Dlaczego pan pyta?

- Kretynko, powiedziałem przecież, że z ciekawości - warknął poirytowany.

- Więc ja też zapytam tak z ciekawości... Z iloma Passionentami się pan w życiu spotkał, profesorze?

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie - syknął.

- Niech pan wpierw odpowie na moje - poprosiłam. Przewrócił teatralnie oczami.

- Dumbledore był Passionentą, Legilimentą, Oklumentą i jeszcze kilkoma „entami".

- Nie chcę się uczyć Legilimencji – powiedziałam stanowczo.

- Dlaczego? - starał się zachować obojętną minę, ale wyraźnie zapomniał o opuszczeniu barier ochronnych umysłu. Widziałam jak na dłoni, że go zaskoczyłam.

- Bo Dumbledore był manipulatorem - odrzekłam prosto z mostu. - Nie ukrywam, że od kiedy mnie pan oświecił... cóż, brałam pod uwagę taką okoliczność. A ja nie chcę być jak Dumbledore. Zbyt duża władza uderza do głowy.

Spojrzał na mnie badawczo i przetrawiał przez chwilę te słowa.

- Mądra decyzja, Seymour - stwierdził i ku mojemu zdumieniu, uśmiechnął się. - Gdyby jednak pokusa była zbyt wielka... nie pozwól, by nauczał cię byle kto, bo może to obrócić przeciw tobie. A jeśli nie będziesz miała zaufanego nauczyciela i nie będziesz go w stu procentach pewna, przyjdź do mnie.

- Przepraszam, a jaką mam pewność, że panu mogę ufać, profesorze? - warknęłam, a on po raz kolejny tego dnia wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Żadnej, Seymour, żadnej - to były słowa, które tak mnie zszokowały. Zwłaszcza, że ufałam temu człowiekowi. Stalowe tęczówki mówiły mi praktycznie wszystko i wiedziałam, że kto, jak kto, ale on jest godzien zaufania. Wiedziałam to od kilku lat, tylko nie przyjmowałam tego do wiadomości. - Zaraz będzie kolacja. Idź już.

- A pan nie idzie? - zdziwiłam się.

- Idę, ale inną drogą - uniosłam w zaskoczeniu brwi. - Nie wnikaj w to, Seymour.

- Oczywiście - mruknęłam zniecierpliwiona. Wstałam i odłożyłam księgę na miejsce, patrząc tęskno w stronę regałów z pozycjami o Eliksirach.

- Jutro chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie punkt dwudziesta. Utrzymuj wersję, że szorowałaś kociołki, żeby Minerwa się nie dowiedziała - dodał jeszcze.

- Jasna sprawa...

- Seymour, my się chyba nie rozumiemy. Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym, że wpuściłem cię do mojego salonu, ja pierwszy się o tym dowiem. Nim w ogóle twój rozmówca zdąży się zorientować, co powiedziałaś – stwierdził, a jego oczy odnalazły moje.

- Nie śmiem w to wątpić – uśmiechnęłam się jadowicie, dzielnie wytrzymując to przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- Zaiste – szepnął.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądaliśmy się sobie w milczeniu, a później wstał, a ja, doskonale rozumiejąc co to oznacza, odwróciłam się w stronę wyjścia. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy poczułam jego dłoń na swoich plecach. Był tuż obok mnie i popychając lekko wyprowadził mnie ze swoich kwater. Oparł się o framugę przejścia i odprowadzał mnie wzrokiem. Wciąż czułam jego delikatny, a zarazem stanowczy dotyk. Wiedziałam, że zarumieniłam się jak idiotka, ale mimo to próbowałam zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Seymour - usłyszałam, nim dobrnęłam do drzwi.

- Tak, profesorze?

- A dlaczego ty to zrobiłaś? - spytał, a widząc moją zdezorientowaną minę uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Mam na myśli poranek.

- Och - wyrwało mi się. Spuściłam głowę w dół, nie będąc do końca pewną, co chcę powiedzieć. - Ja... eee... Miałam u pana dług wdzięczności.

- Dlatego obrałaś sobie za punkt honoru obronę mojego i tak już zniszczonego dobrego imienia? - uniósł brew.

- A dlaczego pan zapobiegł wydaleniu mnie ze szkoły i odebraniu mi szansy na Konferencję? - rzuciłam zamiast odpowiedzi. Zauważyłam w stalowych tęczówkach pewność, której wcześniej nie było. Problem w tym, że ta pewność... wydawała się być wymuszoną. Zaraz jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie minęło, a ja wyczekiwałam odpowiedzi.

- Seymour, odpowiedź na twoje pytanie jest tak oczywista, że powinnaś była domyślić się już dawno - stwierdził.

- Do tego, że nie potrafię się niczego domyślić doszliśmy już dawno, a teraz może pan po prostu mnie oświeci?- odpowiedziałam trochę zbyt szybko.

- Jesteś bezczelna - rzucił.

- I dlatego postanowił zatrzymać mnie pan w tej szkole? - parsknął. - Wie pan, niecodziennie stawia mnie pan ponad swoją pracę.

- Trafiło w Dumbledore'a, Seymour- prychnął - Gdybyś chociaż słuchała tego, o czym rozmawialiśmy z Minerwą w gabinecie...

- Może pan jaśniej, profesorze? - poprosiłam. Założył ręce na pierś i spojrzał na mnie niechętnie. Miał do powiedzenia coś, czego mówić wcale nie chciał.

- Seymour, mam znacznie gorsze przewinienia niż ty, a jedyną karą, jaką dostałem, to fakt, że nie leżę teraz w grobie i uczę skretyniałe barany - powiedział obojętnie, a ja zdębiałam. - Gdybyś ty wyleciała ze szkoły za zdeformowania pomnika Dumbledore'a, to ja równie dobrze mógłbym od razu znaleźć się w Azkabanie, w klatce razem z moim ojczulkiem. Możesz sobie stracić tą szansę na Konferencję w każdy sposób. Nawet mogę ci w tym pomóc, bylebyś nie traciła jej za taki idiotyzm, jak urażenie Dumbledore'a, który pewno zaśmiałby się z tego głośno.

- Żałuje pan, że żyje? - spytałam cicho.

- Czepiasz się szczegółów - warknął. - Odejdź.

- Wedle życzenia, _panie profesorze_.

Ten mężczyzna był intrygujący. Na każdym kroku mnie zaskakiwał. Nie zawsze w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale jednak to robił. Nie miałam pojęcia, co powinnam o tym myśleć. Dzisiaj zadziwił mnie tyle razy, że nawet nie chciało mi się tego liczyć. Od wyglądu jego salonu, poprzez fakt, że mnie tam zaprosił, aż do szczerej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam, ale na pewno nie tego. Wśród tysiąca obelg z trudnością, ale jednak można było wykryć komplementy.

Nieświadomie zaczęłam bawić się swoim warkoczem, okręcając go dookoła ręki. Zmierzałam w stronę Wielkiej Sali i miałam nieszczęście natknąć się na Oliviera, który wyszczerzył zęby na mój widok. Od naszej sobotniej akcji słowem się do mnie nie odezwał, a teraz tak po prostu stał i się uśmiechał.

- Cześć Lizz! - zawołał wesoło, a ja poczułam przemożną chęć kopnięcia go w tyłek. - Już po szlabanie?

- Ted ci powiedział? - zapytałam chłodno.

- Owszem. Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy nie dał ci za bardzo popalić... - dodał z durnym uśmieszkiem.

- Fenton - warknęłam - i ty się jeszcze śmiesz ze mnie śmiać?

- Lizz, to nie tak... Po prostu mam dobry humor, ale... chciałbym cię też przeprosić - zmieszał się. - Wiem, że to wszystko to moja wina.

- Tak, masz rację. To twoja wina - syknęłam zezłoszczona.

- Kiedy tu szłaś, nie wyglądałaś, jak gdyby Malfoy cię torturował...

- Fenton, do jasnej cholery! - krzyknęłam na niego, nie zważając na to, kto jest w pobliżu. - Wiesz, do czego doprowadziłeś, czy może jednak Teddy ci nie powiedział?

- O czym mówisz? - zapytał całkiem spokojnie. Ściszyłam ton.

- O tym, że spieprzyłeś moje dobre imię i nie mam najmniejszej szansy na praktyki z Zaklęć. Bo te, w przeciwieństwie do moich wymarzonych Eliksirów, mogłam mieć! - zaperzyłam się. Brunet spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco.

- Lizz... ja nie spodziewałem się, że to może tak się skończyć... - mruknął niechętnie.

- Chyba ze mnie drwisz - warknęłam.

- Posłuchaj, Flitwick jest opiekunem Ravenclawu, mam z nim całkiem dobre kontakty... Może, jeśli z nim porozmawiam...

- Nie trudź się - przerwałam mu. - Nic nie da się zrobić.

- Ej, Lizz! To jest Flitwick, on nie potrafi się długo boczyć - pocieszył mnie, a ja spojrzałam na niego wilkiem.

- Ty. Już. Lepiej. Nic. Nie mów - wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Kocie! - usłyszałam pisk za nami. - Wszędzie cię szukałam!

Równocześnie z Olivierem spojrzeliśmy do tyłu. W naszą stronę biegła Angelina Rey. Fenton zrobił zbolałą minę i spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. Od razu zrozumiałam, o co chodzi. I nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego postanowiłam mu pomóc, zgadzając się jednocześnie na większe tortury w najbliższym czasie.

- Oooolivier - uśmiechnęłam się słodko. - Posłuchaj, nie długo jadę na chrzciny córki mojej kuzynki... Calutki weekend, może pojechałbyś ze mną? Wiesz, poznasz moją rodzinę i takie tam...

- Olivier, dlaczego miałbyś niby poznawać jej rodzinę? - zdziwiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna. Jej niebieskie oczy zabłysły gniewem. Stała już przy nas.

- Em... no, bo... - zaczął jąkać się Fenton. W co on się znowu wpakował?

- Angelina, Olivier będzie mi towarzyszył na chrzcinach, bo sama umarłabym tam z nudów, a teraz mamy to omówienia kilka spraw, więc mam nadzieję, że nam wybaczysz... Och, ale on z pewnością z miłą chęcią spotka się z tobą w Hogsmeade na najbliższym wyjściu. Potem to ustalicie - powiedziałam szybciutko i pociągnęłam chłopaka za rękę. Momentalnie czmychnęliśmy, zostawiając wściekłą dziewczynę za sobą.

- Czemu mi to zrobiłaś? - zdenerwował się.

- Uznaj to za taką małą zemstę - odparłam.

- Teraz musisz mnie wziąć na chrzciny - powiedział chłopak, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do Wielkiej Sali.

- Chyba sobie drwisz - mruknęłam niezadowolona.

- Ja? Ależ skąd. Skoro wpakowałaś mnie w sprzeczkę i randkę z Rey, to teraz nie masz wyboru - odparł z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

- Ja cię wpakowałam? - warknęłam. - Uratowałam ci skórę, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś!

- Przynajmniej _nie umrzesz z nudów_, słońce - wyszczerzył do mnie zęby, a ja miałam ochotę wysłać go teraz na pożarcie trollom.

- Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. Słońce. - wycedziłam.

- Lizz, wiem, że narozrabiałem, ale...

- Lepiej żebym nie widziała cię na oczy do czasu tych chrzcin! - syknęłam i użyłam na nim jednego z tych spojrzeń, które zwiastowały długą i bolesną śmierć.

- To znaczy, że mnie weźmiesz? - zawołał wesoło, a jakiś pierwszak, który akurat wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, spojrzał na nas jak na idiotów.

- A mam jakiś wybór? - zdenerwowałam się, a on wydał z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk. Uniosłam brew. To była chyba największa głupota, jaką tego dnia zrobiłam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Koty, ja zbieram się na wakacje i wracam z nowym rozdziałem dopiero za trzy tygodnie. Życzę Wam udanego lata. :) **

PS. Nie łapię obsługi . Dalej -,-

Rozdział X

Tydzień mijał w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Każdego wieczora schodziłam do lochów, by w cieple salonu Malfoya, móc czytywać jego książki. Odpowiadało mi to, bo kochałam Eliksiry, a on miał książki, o których istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia. Od kiedy wprost oznajmiałam profesorowi, że nie mam zamiaru uczyć się Legilimencji, mogłam bez przeszkód wybierać sobie, co ciekawsze pozycje do czytania na mój ulubiony temat. Byłam niemalże pewna, że uczniowie naszej szkoły o większości z tych eliksirów w ogóle nie słyszeli. Tymczasem ja zagłębiałam się w tej dziedzinie coraz głębiej.

Nie przeszkadzałam Malfoyowi. Zwykliśmy siadywać przed kominkiem w fotelach. Ja czytałam, on poprawiał kartkówki i eseje. Kiedy kończył, także zajmował się książką. Tak zajęci, rzadko kiedy się odzywaliśmy, choć zdarzało mu się komentować moje pomrukiwania. Najczęściej przemieniało się to w długą i naprawdę ciekawą dyskusję na temat Eliksirów. Chłonęłam każde jego słowo, myślałam nad sensem każdego zdania. Był niesamowicie inteligentny i dziwiłam się, że dopiero teraz to dostrzegłam.

Po drugim szlabanie zasiedzieliśmy się aż do pierwszej w nocy. Malfoy w końcu stwierdził, że _odprowadzi mnie _do Wieży Gryffindoru. Uważał, że zamek o tej porze może być niebezpieczny, a on nie chce mieć mnie na sumieniu. Oczywiście włożył w to tyle jadu i ironii, ile tylko zdołał, nie szczędząc również wulgaryzmów pod moim adresem. Na szczęście, a może jednak nieszczęście, od tamtej pory weszło nam to w nawyk. Podczas drogi zawsze pytał mnie o to, co przeczytałam i wyjaśniał bardziej skomplikowane receptury. Zastanawiałam się, jak to możliwe, że nie ma dyżuru w tym czasie. Gdy raz go o to spytałam, odpowiedział, że Minerwa odpuściła mu tą pracę na czas szlabanu ze mną. Byłam zaskoczona, aczkolwiek nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Wyczuwałam, że jest zadowolony z tego powodu, choć standardowo narzekał, że odebrałam mu jedyne źródło rozrywki, jakie w ogóle miał w tej szkole.

W przedostatni dzień _szlabanu_ Malfoy przeszukał całą swoją bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu księgi, którą właśnie trzymałam w rękach. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że zacznie się na mnie wydzierać, ale on tylko roześmiał się głośno, szokując mnie tym samym.

Widziałam, jak coś we mnie się zmienia przez ten tydzień. Nieszczęsny tydzień, w trakcie, którego rozmawiałam i milczałam razem z nim. Jego towarzystwo odpowiadało mi aż za bardzo. Poznałam go takiego, jakim był dla znajomych, a nie dla uczniów. Ukazał mi inną stronę siebie, ale nie byłam pewna, czy zrobił to świadomie. Jednakże cholernie mi się to podobało. Choć mój rozum podpowiadał mi, że nie powinno… Nie byłam zakochana. Nie śmiałabym tak w ogóle pomyśleć! Pociągał mnie w jakiś sposób. Stalowe tęczówki, które były naprawdę piękne, jasne blond włosy, w które momentami miałam ochotę wpleść palce... To było niebezpieczne, cholernie niebezpieczne. Zaczęłam dostrzegać w nim mężczyznę, nie profesora, i bynajmniej nie byłam z tego powodu zadowolona. A jednak - ciągnęło mnie ku niemu. I to był powód, dla którego udałam się do jego gabinetu, pomimo tego, iż mój szlaban zakończył się poprzedniego wieczoru. Cóż, wiedziałam, że to nie zaszkodzi. Najwyżej trochę ze mnie poszydzi. Jakby nie było - mogłam zapomnieć o tym, że mam się tam już nie pojawiać. Wpadliśmy w kompletny wir, a on oczywiście nie przypomniał mi o tym, że moja _kara_ dobiegła końca. Nigdy nie przypominał. Tymczasem każda rozmowa z nim, była na wagę złota. Podczas lekcji nie mogłam, od tak próbować z nim podyskutować. Coraz bardziej cieszyłam się na tą Konferencję i nie tylko z powodu nauki. Wiedziałam, że będę mogła z nim rozmawiać, będę mogła z nim przebywać. To było niezdrowe, ale... ale to nie była miłość! Byłam pewna i ta pewność była jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zrezygnowałam z tej dzisiejszej wyprawy do lochów.

Zwyczajowo ubrałam moje lekko stargane dżinsy i białą podkoszulkę. Nic specjalnego, jak zawsze. Włosy splotłam w długi warkocz, który sięgał już do połowy moich pleców. Stałam przed drzwiami do jego gabinetu i zastanawiałam się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Zapukałam delikatnie, ale nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Uniosłam w zaskoczeniu brwi i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Malfoy nie ma dzisiaj kontrolować korytarzy. Spięłam się automatycznie, gdy do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że on może nie chce mnie widzieć. Zapukałam jeszcze raz, ale tym razem coś mi odpowiedziało.

- Kuuuuurwa! - temu oto przekleństwu towarzyszył dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Tak się zlękłam, że aż podskoczyłam.

Otworzyłam kopniakiem drzwi i bez zbędnych ceregieli wtargnęłam do środka. Jego widok zaskoczył mnie bardziej, niż gdybym zobaczyła go w różowej sukience! Dracon Malfoy siedział na krześle przed biurkiem, odwróconym w stronę drzwi i wpatrywał się tępo w pełny kieliszek, który trzymał w ręce. Na podłodze leżało kilka butelek po Ognistej Whisky, ale byłam pewna, że ma ich jeszcze kilka. Uśmiechał się głupio i nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Po prostu machnął różdżką, nim w ogóle zdążyłam zorientować się, co widzę, a drzwi za mną się zatrzasnęły. Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Miał na sobie czarne, trochę stare dżinsy i czarną koszulkę, na której był wielki, biały napis: „I'm sexy and I know it". Spostrzegłam teraz, że przedramię, któremu wcześniej chciałam się przyjrzeć, ponownie zostało owinięte białym bandażem.

- Co tu zrobisz? - warknął.

- Och... myślałam, że mam szlaban – mruknęłam, nieco zdezorientowana, bo nie spodziewałam się zastać takiego widoku.

- Wczoraj miałaś ostatni, a moich drzwi nie otwiera się kopniakiem.

- Co pan pije? - spytałam zaskoczona i zrobiłam krok do przodu.

- Kisiel Voldemorta, nie widzisz? - odparł z niezakłóconą powagą, choć jeszcze przed chwilą uśmiechał się obłędnie.

- To kisiel da się pić? - podjęłam jego grę, choć nie miałam z nim żadnych szans.

- Jasne, ale budyń definitywnie jest smaczniejszy - powiedział. Był kompletnie spity, a ja nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego nie wpłynęło to ani na jego wygląd, ani na jego mowę. No, może jego włosy były bardziej zmierzwione, niż zwykle. Ale wcale nie odejmowało mu to uroku!

- Pan tak zawsze? - zainteresowałam się.

- Czy ja wyglądam niepoważnie? - tym razem na jego twarz wkradł się rozbrajający uśmiech, który sprawił, że zrobiło mi się gorąco.

- Yyy... - wykrztusiłam z siebie.

- Przesuń się łaskawie w lewo - mruknął, wpatrując się intensywnie w jakiś punkt za mną. Wykonałam polecenie. - Nie, czekaj... trochę w prawo. Ooo, i do tyłu! Czekaj, w prawo...

- Czego pan ode mnie chce? - warknęłam. Czułam się jak mebel!

- Zasłaniasz mi widok.

- Na co widok? - zirytowałam się.

- Na te drzwi, które przez twoją głupotę nie otworzą się do rana - odparł, ale nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. - No, jeszcze trochę w prawo! Chce sobie rzutkami porzucać!

- Nie otworzą się do rana? - krzyknęłam zaskoczona i odwróciłam się w stronę wyjścia. Podeszłam do drzwi, na których była przyczepiona tarcza ze zdjęciem Justina, Oliviera i Teda, co na chwilę mnie zatrzymało. Wcześniej tu tego nie było... Szybko jednak się opanowałam i szarpnęłam klamkę. Nic z tego - zamknięte.

- Ciiiszej, Elizabeth, ciszej - machnął na mnie ręką, a ja odsunęłam się w bok. Tuż koło mojego nosa przeleciała rzutka, która wbiła się prosto w oko Teddy'ego. Malfoy jakby nie zdając sobie z niczego sprawy, pociągnął zdrowy łyk z butelki Ognistej, bo kieliszek wyraźnie już mu nie wystarczał. Nie wierzyłam, że ktoś spity może wyglądać przy tym tak... tak niesamowicie! On promieniował radością, ale nadal był... nie wiem jak to określić. Idealnie normalny? Idealnie idealny... Wyglądał na trzeźwego. Jego widok, wciąż mógłby przyprawiać uczniów o ciarki! Pozostała w nim ironia i sarkazm, był jedynie weselszy... i milszy, niż zwykle...

- Może pan mi to łaskawie wytłumaczyć? - zapytałam niepewnie.

- Oczywiście - odparł. - Wilczek i koń gonili ogórka. Idioci wpadli wprost do lochów i...

- O czym pan w ogóle mówi? - przerwałam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Rozbawiony uniósł brew.

- To, o co ty właściwie pytałaś? - zdziwił się. Gdyby był trzeźwy, to Gryffindor pewnie straciłby już z dwadzieścia punktów za przerywanie mu w połowie zdania.

- O to, dlaczego te drzwi są zamknięte. I nie wiem skąd pan wywnioskował, że interesują mnie wilki, konie i ogórki - skrzywiłam się. Ten człowiek był w tym momencie niepoczytalny.

- Myślałem, że pytasz o panów Lupina, Whitehorse'a i Fentona...

- Niech pan przejdzie do rzeczy i otworzy te drzwi - powiedziałam władczym tonem.

- Siadaj - zarechotał i wskazał mi miejsce obok siebie. - No siadaj, bo się przewrócisz.

- Od kiedy to pana w ogóle interesuje? - warknęłam.

- Nie interesuje, ale nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać za zabójstwo Elizabeth Seymour. A wierz mi, że Wizengamot wsadziłby mnie do Azkabanu, nim w ogóle zdążyłbym powiedzieć, że rozbiłaś głowę o podłogę przez własną głupotę - odpowiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Nie był to jednak jego zwyczajowy wyraz twarzy. Jego rysy twarz jakby złagodniały. Był rozluźniony.

- Jest jeszcze Veritaserum - mruknęłam niechętnie.

- Tak, z pewnością pozwoliliby mi wypić to, które sam bym przygotował. Może o tym nie wiesz, ale ten eliksir i jego stworzenie naprawdę nie jest tanie, więc nie używa się go w przypadkach _takich jak ja_ - stwierdził rozbawiony, choć przez słowa przebijała się powaga. - No, siadaj.

- Ten kisiel źle działa na pańską głowę - powiedziałam cicho i usiadłam na lodowatej podłodze, bo nie byłam na tyle inteligentna, żeby zasiąść na dywanie, a obok Malfoy'a w takim stanie nie miałam zamiaru siedzieć (nie żebym chciała, kiedy będzie trzeźwy).

- Byłem szpiegiem, Elizabeth. Praktycznie z każdej strony byłem narażony na niebezpieczeństwo - zaczął spokojnie, a przez jego głos przebijało się coś dziwnego... fala ciepła? - Są pewne odruchy, których nie można się pozbyć. Ja zawsze trzymałem różdżkę przy sobie, a Voldemort... cóż, nauczył mnie wielu przydatnych rzeczy, jakkolwiek przerażająco by to nie brzmiało - dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem widząc, jak moje brwi unoszą się ku górze. Swoją drogą był chyba jedynym człowiekiem w tej szkole, który nie bałby się wypowiedzieć na głos tego imienia... Z drugiej strony nie dziwiłam się. Był pijany, normalnie mówił na tę żmiję „Czarny Pan". - Zaklęcie, które rzuciłem zatrzaskuje drzwi i blokuje pewien rodzaj magii w pomieszczeniu, w którym zostajemy zamknięci. Nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić sobie teraz krzywdy. Drzwi otworzą się dopiero, gdy wytrzeźwieje, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że trochę tego wypiłem... Nie wcześniej, niż poranek.

- Pan jeszcze sobie zdaje sprawę z tego, że jest nietrzeźwy? - szczerze się zdziwiłam.

- Nie mam niebieskiego pojęcia, Elizabeth, dlaczego wydaje ci się, że miałbym o tym nie wiedzieć - stwierdził rozbrajająco. - Zimno tu, nie sądzisz?

- Durne pytania pan zadaje - mruknęłam, bo od kilku minut trzęsłam się i szczękałam zębami. Przez ostatni tydzień było tu stosunkowo ciepło, więc nie pomyślałam, żeby ubrać jakiś sweter.

- To rusz zadek - pogonił mnie, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Wiedziałam, o czym myśli, ale zastanawiałam się, czy będzie zdolny do zdjęcia zaklęć ochronnych. Machnął kilka razy różdżką i ku mojemu zdziwieniu, mały regał z książkami odsunął się.

- Mówił pan, że stąd się nie da wydostać do rana - powiedziałam zaskoczona.

- Nie da się wydostać na zamek, ale moje kwatery są połączone z gabinetem - powiedział i pewnym krokiem udał się przed siebie. Mimo tego, że był upity jego koordynacja ruchów wcale nie ucierpiała. Nadal poruszał się ze swoją gracją pingwina, której nie miał żaden pingwin, prócz tego jedynego Malfoy'a.

- Profesorze, dlaczego pan się upił? - spytałam, idąc za nim do przytulnego salonu. Usiadłam na _moim_ fotelu, a on rozpalił ogień w kominku. Było tu zdecydowanie cieplej.

- Elizabeth - przewrócił oczami - dlaczego ty zadajesz takie głupie pytania? Powinienem odejmować punkty wszystkim mieszkańcom domu Kurczaka za tą głupotę, którą sobą reprezentujesz.

- Kurczakom może pan odejmować, ale od Gryfonów niech się pan odczepi.

- Nie tym tonem, Seymour - warknął na mnie. - Ja nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem.

- Spitym nauczycielem - prychnęłam.

- Mhmm... oddaj mi moją Whisky - powiedział stanowczo.

- Nie, bo nie wyjdziemy stąd, dopóki pan nie wytrzeźwieje - założyłam ręce na piersi. - Powinien się pan jak najszybciej położyć spać.

- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby - odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Ale jak chcesz, mogę ci zaśpiewać kołysankę.

- Oho, tylko muszę to jakoś nagrać, żeby móc to panu wypominać do końca życia - rzuciłam oschle.

- Do końca życia, powiadasz? Jeśli miałbym cię widywać do końca życia, to faktycznie mogłabyś to nagrać - wymruczał pociągającym tonem. Stalowe tęczówki błyszczały, ale kompletnie niczego mi nie podpowiadały. Jedna, wielka tajemnica. Malfoy uwodził. Merlinie, uwodził! Serce zabiło mi mocniej na samą myśl o tym, ale zaraz próbowałam to wszystko odgonić. Uniosłam brwi, a on machnął różdżką i gdzieś spoza regałów w jego ręce trafiła gitara.

- Chyba nie chce pan na tym grać? - spytałam zaskoczona. - Jest pan kompletnie spity! Ale to chyba lepiej, bo jutro nie będzie pan niczego pamiętał...

- A właśnie, że będę doskonale pamiętał każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół - odezwał się triumfalnie. - Różnica między tobą a mną jest taka, że ja mam mocną głowę i alkohol wpływa na mnie w naprawdę niewielkim stopniu.

- Ostatnio coś dużo pan tych różnic znajduje... - szepnęłam bardziej do siebie, niżeli do niego.

- Pomiędzy nami jest dwa tysiące trzysta czterdzieści siedem różnic, Elizabeth - powiedział tonem kogoś, kto pracuje w zakładzie pogrzebowym. Przewróciłam oczyma. Poczułam się teraz w jego towarzystwie tak pewnie, jak w niczyim innym.

- Nie sądzę, żeby zaczął pan mi śpiewać w normalnych okolicznościach - fuknęłam na niego, a on uniósł znacząco brew. Po chwili jego palce dosięgły strun klasycznej gitary i zaczął lekko na niej przygrywać.

- _Gdybym miał fortepian, to bym na nim grał... Za te zielone, cudne oczęta serce moje bym dał, za te zielone, cudne oczęta serce moje bym dał_ - zaśpiewał głośno, a ja spojrzałam na niego, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Śpiewał... naprawdę dobrze. Nieważne, że był upity, on miał genialny głos! Męski, lekko zachrypnięty, melodyjny, pełen gracji... piękny! A teraz uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie, co jedynie spowodowało, że poczułam się zażenowana. Zarumieniłam się nieznacznie, choć wiedziałam, że on to zauważył.

- Gdzie nauczył się pan grać na tej gitarze? - zapytałam nieśmiało.

- Czy to ważne? - powiedział, grając nadal. Śledził uważnie struny instrumentu. - _Przetańczyć z tobą chcę całą noc. I nie opuszczę cię już na krok... Czekałem jak we śnie, by się spić i spotkać cię..._ - przeciągnął niektóre samogłoski, czyniąc piosenkę bardziej melodyjną. Ponownie uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, a ja zaczerwieniłam się mocniej. Malfoy machnął różdżką i zaraz w moich rękach wylądowała druga gitara.

- No chyba nie - zdenerwowałam się.

Co prawda umiałam trochę grać - Victorie mnie uczyła. Ciągle jednak czyniłam pomyłki i nie miałam do tego cierpliwości. Nie wspominając już o moim głosie, który brzmiał po prostu fatalnie. Fałszowałam i jeśli Malfoy mówił prawdę, że będzie pamiętał każdy szczegół z tej nocy, to ja wolałam po prostu nie mieć w rękach tego instrumentu.

- No, nie daj się prosić! - zaśmiał się głośno, co było do niego bardzo niepodobne. Ale ten dźwięk cholernie mi się podobał! Słyszałam już jego śmiech, tylko... och, właśnie - tylko. Jego śmiech zwykle nie był szczęśliwy, ani wesoły. Raczej złośliwy.

Wiedziałam, że jeśli zaśpiewam mu cokolwiek, to będę tego żałowała do końca swojego życia. Nie chciałabym nikogo straszyć, ale właśnie założyłam na szyję pętle samobójcy.

- _Jesteś szalony, mówię ci, skretyniałeś do końca, wystarczył Whisky łyk _- zaśpiewałam odrobinę zbyt szybko, rumieniąc się przy tym coraz bardziej. Malfoy uniósł brew.

- Nie jest tak źle - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a ja miałam w tym momencie ochotę po prostu wstać i trzasnąć go tą głupią gitarą. Jakbym nie wiedziała, że nie umiem śpiewać!

- Mówiłam, że skretyniałeś - syknęłam zezłoszczona, a on puścił mimo uszu to, że _przeszliśm_y na „ty". Merlinie, sam się dzisiaj do mnie zwracał po imieniu! Znowu się zaśmiał, sprawiając tym samym, że uleciał ze mnie cały gniew. Ten dźwięk... to było po prostu niezwykłe. Nie wiem, ile razy powtórzyłam to tego wieczora w myślach, ale było warto. Zastanawiałam się, ile razy przyjdzie mi to jeszcze usłyszeć.

- _Było nas trzech, w każdym z nas inna krew, lecz tylko ja jeden zostałem_ - odpowiedział śpiewająco. - _I z młodych lat pozostał mi smak, Whisky kochać nie przestałem._

- Trzech, pan powiada?

- Crabbe i Goyle, Czarny Pan ich zabił - odpowiedział, a ja zdziwiłam się niezmiernie. Jego mina wskazywała na to, że oni byli dla niego bardzo ważni. Stalowe oczy natomiast pozostawały tajemnicą. Opuścił wszelkie bariery ochronne umysłu. Nie wiem, czy było to winą alkoholu, czy zrobił to specjalnie. W każdym razie poczułam się głupio. Zaczął ponownie grać, najwyraźniej pragnąc uniknąć tematu.

- A dlaczego pan właściwie pije? - spytałam, nim zdążyłam się pohamować. Spojrzał na mnie i przewrócił oczyma. Zmienił melodię.

- _Ile dałbym by zapomnieć te... wszystkie chwile te, które są w mojej pamięci, bo chcę nie myśleć o tym już, zdmuchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia niczym zaległy kurz. Tak już, tak już po prostu nie pamiętać sytuacji, w których serce pęka..._ - zerknęłam na swoją gitarę skupiając się na strunach. Przygryzłam wargę i zagrałam krótko.  
- _Trzeba zawsze żyć biegnącą chwilą, na co komu dziś wczorajszy Kisiel_ - zafałszowałam tylko po to, by ponownie usłyszeć jego śmiech. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Nie umiem śpiewać.

- Każdy umie, tylko nie każdy ma do tego głos - odparł wesoło.

- To mnie pan pocieszył... - mruknęłam.

- A na co ty właściwie liczyłaś? - zaśmiał się. - _I nawet, kiedy będę sam, nie zmienię się, taki jest mój świat. Za mną droga, którą ja, którą ja wybrałem sam... _

- Żałuje pan, że poszedł pan tą drogą? - spytałam cicho, przerywając mu śpiewanie.

Usadowiłam się po turecku na beżowym fotelu i oczekiwałam jego odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na mnie badawczo, aczkolwiek nic nie powiedział. Sekundy się dłużyły, a on nie odpowiadał. Zaczęłam żałować, że zadałam to pytanie. Nie powinnam była wnikać w te sprawy. Przygryzłam wargę, czekając, ale on tylko na mnie patrzył. Zwiesił w końcu głowę, by później zacząć grać na gitarze. Nie była to wesoła melodia, choć grana w średnio szybkim tempie. Wsłuchałam się w nią, ale on nie zaczynał śpiewać. Przyglądałam się _Draconowi_, który, o dziwo, znowu patrzył mi teraz w oczy. Było to spojrzenie do głębi przeszywające, niesamowite. Jego maska została odrzucona w kąt, wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Rozpacz i cierpienie, choć nie fizyczne. Wszystko podpowiadało mi, że jego myśli galopują. Stwierdziłam nagle, że cały ten ból, cały żal do niego po prostu nie pasują. Sarkazm, złośliwość może... Ale nie cierpienie.

- Nie musi pan odpowiadać - mruknęłam. Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i pokiwał przecząco głową. Spuścił głowę w dół i przymknął oczy, jak gdyby odpływając do innego świata.

- Elizabeth, wybrałem najgorszą z możliwych dróg - szepnął. Skupił się maksymalnie i grał jeszcze chwilkę, aż w końcu zaczął śpiewać. Niesamowicie. Z nutką żalu, mocno. Raz ciszej, raz głośniej, podkreślając niektóre z wyrazów. Głos miał lekko zachrypnięty, co jedynie dodawało uroku piosence. Brzmiał jak najbardziej męsko. Musiałam się skupić, by wychwycić słowa, bo choć śpiewał wyraźnie, ja nie potrafiłam zrozumieć. Zbyt zainteresowana tym, co przede mną odsłonił. A chciał odsłonić jeszcze więcej.

_Nic bólu nie uśmierzy,  
Rana nadal jest otwarta.  
Nic ulgi nie powierzy,  
Szansa została pożarta.  
Ode mnie zależał bieg losu mego._

_Wypuściłem go bez skazy._

_Lecz zapomniałem, że bez niego,_

_Nie mam nad sobą żadnej władzy.  
Zbyt wiele już zniszczyłem,  
Nie chwycę byka za rogi.  
Z życiem się nie pogodziłem,  
Nie ucieknę od żadnej trwogi.  
Sumienie gnębi, spać nie daje,  
Nie ma szansy na zbawienie.  
Każdy wyrzut pozostaje,  
Skazany na potępienie.  
Próbowałem zniszczyć winy,  
Naprawić, co zrównałem z ziemią.  
Lecz serce moje to ruiny.  
Czyny moje we mnie drzemią.  
Pozostał mi mój sposób bycia.  
Zawsze ten sam, nigdy niezmienny.  
Utemperowany pod wpływem życia,  
Na wieki charakter wojenny.  
Żałuję, jak jasny gwint, żałuję!_

_Nie mógłbym, nie mógłbym żyć normalnie._

_Ognista Whisky, tego potrzebuję,  
nawet jeśli to brzmi banalnie. _

_Jedno jest to, czego żałuję, _

_żałuję tak najbardziej._

_Krzywda, którą rozpamiętuję_

_i nie boli mniej niż dawniej._

_Choć niestraszna i niedługa,_

_śmierć, która w duszę mą się wciela._

_Ostatnia to posługa,_

_posługa przyjaciela._

- Nie powinnam była pytać - szepnęłam, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, a on wzniósł bariery ochronne. Odkrył przede mną wszystko. Ból... żal... nieszczęście, jakie go spotkało...

- Teoretycznie - odparł cicho. - Ale teoria rzadko wciela się w praktykę.

- To nie pana wina, że wszystko przybrało taki, a nie inny tor - przygryzłam wargę. - Nie mógł pan wiedzieć...

- Powinienem był wiedzieć - przerwał mi gwałtownie. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, przypatrując się jego zezłoszczonej minie. Milczeliśmy chwilę, mierząc siebie wzrokiem, ale nie kazał mi czekać długo. - Elizabeth, ja **nie jestem **bohaterem. Zabijałem, bo chciałem, a nie, dlatego, że mnie zmuszono. Posłuchałem swojego ojca, choć jedyna mądra osoba, której bezgranicznie ufałem mi to odradzała. Straciłem swoją duszę, patrzyłem spokojnie na to, jak wymyka mi się z rąk...

- Przesadza pan - stwierdziłam pewnie, choć byłam w głębokim szoku. Całe to wydarzenie, każde słowo, każda minuta... to wszystko było takie nierealne! - Rozumiem, że nie czuje się pan dobrze z tym, kim pan był, ale duszy nie można stracić w ten sposób.

- A jak myślisz, w jaki sposób Voldemort stracił duszę? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowany.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Stworzył horkruksy - odparłam i ściągnęłam brwi, widząc jak na jego twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmiech.

- Wiesz jak się tworzy horkruksy? - przymrużył oczy.

- Trzeba zabić... ale do tego potrzebne jest jeszcze zaklęcie - dodałam, gdyż jego uśmiech się poszerzał.

- Elizabeth, jesteś taka naiwna - powiedział beztrosko, a w jego głosie brzmiała pobłażliwość. Tak odmienny dźwięk...

- Dlaczego właściwie mówi pan do mnie „Elizabeth"? - Powoli zaczynała ogarniać mnie złość. Nie powinno mnie tu być. Nie powinnam była pozwolić mu mówić. To takie oczywiste, że będzie tego żałował! I jak ja mu spojrzę w oczy, kiedy on wytrzeźwieje? Noc się jeszcze nie skończyła. Właściwie ledwo się zaczęła. I choć do tej pory byłam zadowolona, teraz ogarniała mnie panika.

Pozycja, w której siedziałam zaczęła robić się niewygodna. Wstałam, więc, i zostawiając gitarę przy fotelu, przeniosłam się na kanapę. Malfoy obserwował mnie z uwagą, a ja poczułam, że robię się senna. Zakryłam dłonią usta i ziewnęłam potężnie.

- A mam mówić „Lizzy", jak te bałwany? - przewrócił oczami. - Elizabeth to piękne imię, a zdrobnienie mi się nie podoba.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, użył go pan w stosunku do mnie w Zakazanym Lesie - przygryzłam wargę, obserwując jego rozrastający się uśmiech.

- I natychmiast stwierdziłem, że „Elizabeth" jest zbyt piękne, by używać tak durnego zdrobnienia - odparł powalająco, puszczając tym samym nieprzyjemną atmosferę w niepamięć.

- A dlaczego nie używa pan mojego nazwiska? - spytałam. Moje oczy powoli zamykały się. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałam się od zaśnięcia. Nie mogłam od tak sobie, po prostu zasnąć. Przecież... to nie było dobre. Nie było we mnie zwyczajowej adrenaliny, jaka powinna mi towarzyszyć w takiej sytuacji. Euforia, ni strach nie dodawały mi energii.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę zaprowadzić cię do sypialni - usłyszałam tuż nad sobą. Zaskoczona zorientowałam się, że Malfoy wstał i opierał się teraz o oparcie kanapy. Jego bliskość wcale mi nie przeszkadzała.

- Nie - szepnęłam, zachowując jeszcze resztki rozumu. Ponownie zmienił swoje miejsce i usiadł obok mnie. Gdy poczułam, jak jego dłoń wędruje ku mojej talii, bez oporów oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Przysunął się bliżej, czyniąc te pozycję bardziej wygodną. Jego dłoń odnalazła moją. Jego palce splotły się moimi, a ja poczułam się bezpiecznie, jak nigdy dotąd. Biło od niego ciepło. Ciepło tak cudowne, że chciałam teraz jedynie zatrzymać czas. Pozwolić tej chwili trwać wiecznie. Opuszki jego palców przesunęły się delikatnie po mojej talii, powodując u mnie dreszcze. Ułożyłam nogi na kanapie, pozwalając sobie na to, żeby mocniej się w niego wtulić. Nie miał o to pretensji. Właściwie wyczuwałam, że mu to odpowiada. A motylki w moim brzuchu szalały. _Taniec zwycięstwa_.

- Jesteś pewna? - spytał cicho. - Wszystko będzie cię bolało...

- Bzdura - mruknęłam sennie i całkowicie zamknęłam oczy. Jego usta spoczęły na czubku mojej głowy. Złożył delikatny pocałunek. Gdyby mój umysł był teraz trochę bardziej _trzeźwy_, pewnie zarumieniłabym się wściekle. Ale sennej, czy nie... podobało mi się to. Westchnęłam, podpowiadając mu tym samym, że jest mi tak jak najbardziej wygodnie.

- Dobranoc - wyszeptał.

- Ty _jesteś_ bohaterem - wydukałam jeszcze, nim do końca osunęłam się w ramiona Morfeusza... Dracona...

Kiedy świadomość powoli zaczęła do mnie wracać, nie otworzyłam oczu. Nie dlatego, że od razu skojarzyłam gdzie jestem. Nie dlatego, że pomyślałam o tym, kto teoretycznie powinien być tu przy mnie. Wszystko mnie bolało, ale nie zmieniłam swojej decyzji o uniesieniu powiek. Dlaczego? Och, to proste. Wciąż byłam we śnie. Albo raczej chciałam w nim być. Rozpamiętywałam, myślałam nad każdym szczegółem tegoż snu. Jeszcze przez chwilę czułam się niesamowicie szczęśliwa. Byłam położona na czymś miękkim, lecz niewygodnym. Było mi całkiem ciepło, aczkolwiek niedostatecznie ciepło. Coś na mnie leżało i gdy zbadałam tę rzecz palcami, okazało się, że jest to koc. Całkiem miękki, przyjemny.

Ale wciąż udawałam przed samą sobą, że śpię. Że ta _piękniejsza_ rzeczywistość nadal trwa. Dopiero po chwili skojarzyłam, o czym myślę. O kim marzę.

W tym śnie... w tym marzeniu... To było jak siódme niebo. Każdy zakątek, każde miejsce. Była pustynia, była łąka. Lodowa kraina, zamek, ruiny, morze, chmury, niebo... Byli wszyscy moi bliscy. Rodzice, przyjaciele... i On. I wszyscy odchodzili, ale On pozostał. Od wschodu do zachodu słońca. O każdej porze dnia, o każdej porze roku. W każdym miejscu, w każdej sytuacji. Był. I najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to, co właśnie sobie uświadomiłam... nie bolało. Było idealnie idealną świadomością, której nie chciałam się pozbywać. To, co niemożliwe, stało się, nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. Więź, którą nawiązywaliśmy, przerodziła się w coś więcej. Choć dopiero zaczynałam go tak naprawdę poznawać. Ale to się stało i przerażał mnie fakt, że to mnie nie przerażało. Że wypełniła mnie nieopisana radość i ulga. Że ogarnęła mnie panika, która nie miała nic wspólnego z tym jednym, cudownym zdarzeniem. Jednym, pięknym uczuciem. _Zakochałam się w Malfoyu_.

Omal nie podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Nie było go przy mnie. Poczułam nieopisany zawód na tę myśl. Miałam nadzieję, że został. Ale on odszedł. Otrzeźwiał na tyle, że zostawił mnie samą na tej cholernej kanapie i teraz wszystko mnie bolało.

Resztki snu nie opuściły jeszcze na dobre mojego umysłu.

- Seymour, wstawaj - usłyszałam jego cichy syk. Zastanawiałam się, czy nadal udawać, że śpię. Rozwiał moje wątpliwości. - Nie udawaj, że śpisz, widziałem jak się zlękłaś.

Powoli uchyliłam powieki. Rozejrzałam się nieprzytomnie po pokoju. Było dość jasno, a Malfoy stał przy drzwiach po prawej stronie kominka. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę. Włosy były zmierzwione, a w oczach plątała się wyraźna mgiełka, podpowiadająca mi, że wypił eliksir na kaca. Wszystko nagle wróciło z podwójną mocą. Wczoraj był pijany.

Podniosłam się delikatnie, a moja dłoń pognała prosto ku twarzy. Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie, chociaż to nie ja wczoraj piłam. Teraz to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, całe to jego wyznanie... To wszystko wydawało się tak odległe i nierealne...

- Jest za dwadzieścia cztery szósta i lepiej żebyś pojawiła się w swoim dormitorium, nim którakolwiek z twoich koleżanek zdąży się zorientować, że nie było cię przez całą noc - warknął na mnie.

- Poszłabym na skróty, ale...

- Nie znasz tajnych przejść Hogwartu - przerwał mi i zirytowany przewrócił oczyma, widząc, że ma rację. - Odprowadzę cię, ruszaj się.

Szybko wstałam i machnęłam różdżką. Odświeżyłam się troszkę, aczkolwiek nie był to ten sam efekt, który uzyskiwałam po krótkim pobycie w łazience. Moje włosy pozostały rozczochrane, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. Wyprowadził mnie ze swoich kwater, ale tym razem nie dotknął moich pleców, jak zwykł czynić przez ostatnie dni. Był zły, wiedziałam o tym. Za to ja się martwiłam. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam powiedzieć. Szliśmy w ciszy, szybko. Otwierał kompletnie nieznane mi korytarze. Momentalnie dotarliśmy na trzecie piętro, choć nie szliśmy wcale pod górkę. Korytarze te zapełnione były różnymi obrazami, które przypatrywały nam się zaciekawione.

- Seymour... - odezwał się w końcu, przerywając tą cholerną ciszę. Spojrzałam na niego zaciekawiona. - Zapomnij o tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło... - powiedział powoli, ważąc każde swoje słowo. Z rozmysłem, niepewnie.

- Czuje się jak w mugolskim filmie - rzuciłam obojętnie. - Tylko, że tam takie teksty lecą przeważnie po upojnie spędzonej nocy w Las Vegas - dodałam, a przez jego twarz przeszedł cień uśmiechu. Zaraz jednak przybrał swoją chłodną maskę i uniósł brew.

- Sugerujesz coś? - spytał, a w jego oczach pobłyskiwało rozbawienie. Uwielbiałam w nich ten błysk. Mogłabym się wpatrywać w te stalowe tęczówki godzinami. Badać każde jego uczucie, każdą emocję...

- Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiała - odpowiedziałam, ale nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na moje usta. Merlinie... on był taki... taki niesamowity!

- Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym wieczorze...

- Pan pierwszy się o tym dowie - dokończyłam znudzona. - Powtarza się pan.

- Byłem pijany, Seymour - stwierdził zirytowany.

- Jakbym o tym nie wiedziała - parsknęłam. - Swoją drogą fajnie pan śpiewa.

- Za to ty nie umiesz - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wczoraj mówił pan, że każdy umie - odparowałam.

- Wczoraj byłem pijany - powtórzył. - Wygadywałem głupoty i...

- I mam o tym zapomnieć - przerwałam mu.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, kolejny raz mi przerywasz.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Te przejścia były niezwykłe. W trzy minuty dotarliśmy na szóste piętro. Coś czułam, że teraz będę częściej z nich korzystać. I była jeszcze jedna sprawa, nad którą się zastanawiałam... Czy będę mogła go jeszcze odwiedzić? Mogłabym poprosić pod pretekstem książek... Ale czy nie domyśliłby się wszystkiego? Spojrzałam na niego ukradkiem. Zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej myśląc nad czymś. Tak szybko przechodził od jednego stanu do drugiego... Momentalnie się wyciszał. _Draco_ był najbardziej niezwykłym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Pingwin. _Mój_ pingwin.

- Panie profesorze... - zaczęłam niepewnie, kiedy byliśmy już na siódmym piętrze. - Czy mogłabym...

- Nie - przerwał mi chłodno.

- Ale...

- Powiedziałem _nie_ - posłał mi lodowate spojrzenie. - Dlaczegóż miałbym skazywać się na twoje dalsze towarzystwo każdego wieczora, tylko dlatego, że ty chcesz sobie poczytać?

Wywróciłam oczyma. Czułam, że on nie wie, jakie kierowały mną pobudki. A jednak... przewidział, o co chcę zapytać.

- Przynajmniej byłby pan zwolniony z dyżurów - mruknęłam zażenowana.

- Zaiste, aczkolwiek wolę się powłóczyć po zamku rozdać kilka szlabanów, niżeli użyczać ci moich książek - sarknął.

- A mówił pan, że ich pan nie czci - przypomniałam mu zdenerwowana.

- _Nie czczę_, nie znaczy _wystawiam na zagładę_ - rzucił niby od niechcenia.

- Nie to nie, miłego patrolu - warknęłam. - _Smoczy kieł_.

Weszłam szybko przez dziurę pod portretem, nim _Draco_ zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przeważnie dziękowałam mu jeszcze za odprowadzenie mnie, po czym on obdarzał mnie małym stadem kąśliwych uwag. Zezłoszczona, zrezygnowałam dzisiaj z tego zwyczaju.

- Elodie! - krzyknęłam uszczęśliwiona, biegnąc w stronę domu, do drzwi, w których stała moja kuzynka.

Nadeszła sobota, a ja wraz z Olivierem zostaliśmy odprowadzeni do Hogsmeade przez Longbottoma, po czym teleportowaliśmy się do mojego domu. Teleportacja międzynarodowa była naprawdę bardzo ciężka. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i dopiero po dwóch godzinach przesiedzianych w kuchni i wypiciu Eliksiru Pieprzowego zrobiło mi się lekko lepiej. Jakby tego było mało, szybko okazało się, że będziemy musieli spędzić ten weekend u mojej kuzynki, gdyż mama _akurat teraz_ postanowiła przemalować połowę domu. Udaliśmy się pędem do Elodie Seymour, która stała już przy drzwiach, oczekując nas. Okolica była dość nudna, więc dziwiłam się, że matka jeszcze nie zadecydowała o przeprowadzce.

Przyjrzałam się Pani Craven. _Już nie Seymour_, przypomniałam sobie. Elodie miała na sobie granatowe rurki i zbyt duży, gruby, czerwony sweter. Szatynka miała bardzo podobne włosy do moich. Spięła je w byle jakiego koka, a niektóre niesforne kosmyki opadały na twarz. Miała zielonkawe oczy, prawie jak moje. Czasami ludzie pytali nas, czy jesteśmy siostrami i wcale się teraz temu nie dziwiłam. Pięć lat temu, kiedy Elodie miała osiemnaście lat wyglądała prawie tak samo jak ja. Kobieta miała delikatne rysy twarzy. Zauważyłam cienie pod oczyma. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zaraz zrozumiałam, że córeczka musiała dać jej w nocy popalić. Wyszczerzyła zęby na mój widok, a kiedy dobiegłam do niej, przytuliła mnie mocno. Nic nie mówiąc wciągnęła mnie do środka. Na dworze było zimno.

- Eliza, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam - powiedziała lekko zmęczonym tonem. Przedpokój był niewielki. Kremowe ściany, brązowe meble. Odwiesiłam kurtkę na wieszak i zaczęłam zdejmować buty, kiedy do środka wszedł Fenton.

- Cześć - powiedział nieśmiało i wyciągnął rękę. - Jestem Olivier.

- No, Lizz, ładnego sobie chłopaka znalazłaś - zaśmiała się pani Carven, a ja posłałam jej wszystko mówiące spojrzenie. Zawsze działało i nawet teraz, pomimo zmęczenia, Elodie zrozumiała. Wiedziałam już, że więcej nie powie czegoś podobnego. - Elodie.

- Olivier jest tylko moim przyjacielem - powiedziałam stanowczo, starając się nie spojrzeć na chłopaka.

- Rozumiem - odparła Elodie. - Jak wam minęła podróż? Lizz, wyglądasz jakbyś podróżowała niewygodnym autokarem dwa dni.

- Ehm... Nie było tak źle - bąknęłam, czując niemałe wyrzuty sumienia. Po tych siedmiu latach ona nadal myślała, że chodzę do zwykłej szkoły z internatem...

- Powinnaś czasem do mnie zadzwonić - skarciła mnie. Zarumieniłam się. Byłam kiepskim kłamcą, a teraz znowu musiałam wpierać jej coś, czego nie było.

- Elodie, doskonale wiesz, że nie wolno nam mieć komórek - sypnęłam. Całe szczęście Olivier był czarodziejem półkrwi. Gdyby nie miał nic wspólnego z mugolami, miałabym niemały problem.

- Nienormalną macie tą szkołę - _ażebyś wiedziała_... - No nic, napijecie się czegoś?

- Piwo kre...

- Olivier, fakt, że jesteś pełnoletni, nie oznacza, że musisz wszędzie pić alkohol - warknęłam na niego. - Zdziczałeś przez to siedem lat. Bezstresowe wychowanie. Póki tu jesteśmy, nie będziesz pił żadnego alkoholu!

Fenton zarumienił się na mój wykład. Piwo kremowe nie było tak popularne w świecie mugoli.

- Herbatki się napijemy, Elodie - powiedziałam do rozbawionej kobiety.

- Edward, zrób herbaty! Gości mamy! - zawołała pani Carven, a ja zdjęłam buty. Weszłam z nią do turkusowo-białego salonu, a za nami ruszył brunet.

- Kochanie, skończyła się! - usłyszałam głos mężczyzny dochodzący zza drzwi. Kuchni, jak mniemam.

- Kawki, Edzio, kawki! - zawołałam, a Elodie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Wiesz jak on nie lubi, kiedy ktoś się tak do niego zwraca - szepnęła, kiedy nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi. Miała rację. Wiedziałam i dlatego sprawiało mi to nieopisaną przyjemność. Zwłaszcza, że Edward nie umiał się długo boczyć. Zaraz potem rozległ się płacz dziecka, a szatynka przewróciła oczyma.

- Diana - jęknęła zielonooka. - Poczekajcie chwilę, całą noc nie spała...

Odwróciła się na pięcie, a ja ruszyłam tuż za nią. Nie widziałam jeszcze jej córeczki. Wyszłyśmy po schodach i weszłyśmy do łososiowego pokoju dziecinnego. W rogu stało drewniane łóżeczko, z którego wydobywał się płacz. Elodie wzięła małą, niebieskooką dziewczynkę na ręce i zaczęła ją uspokajać. Tuliła ją, uciszała, śpiewała... Przyglądałam się temu rytuałowi z niemałym zainteresowaniem. W pani Carven było tyle czułości i miłości do tegoż dziecka... Podziwiałam jej cierpliwość, oglądając jak Diana zasypia w jej rękach. Zielone oczy były skierowane na główkę dziewczyny, a usta wygięły się w ślicznym, czułym uśmiechu.

- Cichutko... no, już... - szeptała pani Carven. - Możemy iść - mruknęła i ułożyła śpiące niemowlę w łóżeczku, starannie przykrywając je niebieskim kocykiem. Wróciłyśmy cichutko na dół, tuż po tym, jak Elodie starannie zamknęła drzwi do pokoju Diany.

- Ona tak cały czas? - szepnęłam, choć nie było to już koniecznie.

- Tak - kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Nagle moja głowa zaczęła snuć nienormalne marzenia. Zazdrościłam mojej kuzynce. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jak wyglądałoby moje dziecko... Śliczne, jasne blond włosy i stalowe oczy... ładna, delikatna buzia... cudowny, zawadiacki lub złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy. Niespotykana inteligencja, sprawna ręka do Eliksirów i Zaklęć...

- Chodźcie po kawę. - Edward pojawił się w drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni. Miał turkusowe oczy i ciemne włosy. Nie był jakiś super przystojny, aczkolwiek nie można było nazwać go brzydkim. Widziałam w jego oczach wesołe iskierki, choć także był zmęczony. Ale szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy ojciec.

- Olivier, idź mu pomóc, my chciałybyśmy porozmawiać - powiedziała z uśmiechem Elodie. Wiedziałam, co mnie czeka. Zaraz chłopak wrócił niosąc nam kawy, po czym ponownie odszedł do kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Postanowił z Edwardem przygotować obiad.

- Lizz... - zaczęła Elodie z tak dobrze mi znanym szatańskim uśmiechem. - Jeśli nie Olivier... to, dlaczego on tu jest?

- Wprosił się - mruknęłam niechętnie.

- Nie mów... nie chcę wiedzieć, żeby czasami go źle nie potraktować - zachichotała. - Mów lepiej, o kim myślisz, kiedy jesteś taka rozmarzona... - szturchnęła mnie łokciem, a ja prawie parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Chyba byś mnie wyklęła - rzuciłam, a kobieta uniosła brew.

- Zacznijmy od samej podstawy... nie wierzę w twoją szkołę z internatem. Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą, jakiego świat widział - wyszeptała, a ja pobladłam.

- Ja... nie jestem kłamcą... - powiedziałam cicho i niepewnie.

- Jakichkolwiek głupot mi tu teraz nie opowiesz... tłumacz się - spoważniała. Siedziałyśmy na kanapie, a ja przetrawiałam jej słowa. Mój żołądek splątał się w supeł... Nie powinnam jej mówić. Więc dlaczego postanowiłam to zrobić?

- Czytałaś Harry'ego Pottera? - na jej twarzy wymalował się kompletny brak zrozumienia. Przygryzłam wargę i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni swoją różdżkę. W zielonych oczach zabłysło zaskoczenie. Nie wierzyła. Już to wiedziałam. Rzuciłam niewerbalne Wingardium Leviosa. Gdy moja filiżanka z kawą uniosła się, omal nie krzyknęła.

- Nie wierzę - wyrzuciła z siebie i odsunęła się ode mnie jak najdalej.

- Elodie, błagam, nie rób mi tego samego, co zrobiła matka - wybąkałam przerażona.

- To, dlatego tak zachowuje się wobec ciebie? - Zaskoczenie ustąpiło miejsca przerażeniu. Kiwnęłam niechętnie głową. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale uciszyła mnie machnięciem ręki, jak gdyby przetrawiając informację. Przygryzła wargę. Najwidoczniej wszyscy w rodzinie Seymour mieli taki durny zwyczaj. Zaciągnęła się powietrzem i spojrzała na mnie.

Tak bardzo się bałam... Elodie była mi tak bliska! Nigdy nie chciałam jej okłamywać. Ale to nie ode mnie zależało... Matka już na samym początku zabroniła mi mówić komukolwiek. Ojciec ją poparł, choć zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo ona go namówiła. Co jeśli miałam teraz stracić Elodie? Serce zabiło mi mocniej, bo w zielonych oczach dostrzegłam zrozumienie. Obserwowałam ją z ogromną uwagą.

- Lizz, ja nie powiem, że nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego - powiedziała niepewnie. - Doskonale pamiętam, jakie ty miałaś szczęście w dzieciństwie. Jak byłyśmy na spacerze i omal nie wjechał w nas samochód. Odbił się od czegoś niewidzialnego i wierzyłyśmy wtedy, że to duchy mają w nas w opiece... Ale takie sytuację zdarzały się częściej, kiedy byłaś zbytnio wesoła, czy wściekła. Przemknęło mi to kilka razy przez myśl, ale to jest... nierealne...

- Ja wiem - szepnęłam. Złapała moją dłoń.

- A ja wierzę, że nigdy nie wykorzystasz tego, czymkolwiek to jest, przeciwko mnie i moim bliskim - odparła poważnie. Zrobiło mi się głupio. _Mnie i moim bliskim... _Czy ja już nie byłam dla niej kimś bliskim?

- Elodie... czy to czyni mnie kimś innym dla ciebie, niż tym, czym byłam jeszcze w te wakacje?

Zamilkła, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Zastanawiała się nad swoją odpowiedzią. Rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw.

- Nie... Wydaję mi się, że nie - powiedziała, po dłuższym namyśle i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Jeśli tylko ja dla ciebie byłam kiedykolwiek równie bliska jak ty dla mnie.

- Byłaś, jesteś, będziesz - zapewniłam ją nieśmiało, a w jej oczach rozbłysło światło. Zaklęłam w duchu, czując co się szykuje.

- A wracając do tematu... kto to taki? - zapytała ciekawsko, nachylając się nade mną.

- Stop... nie chcesz nic wiedzieć? O tym, jak tam jest? - zdziwiłam się, próbując jednocześnie zmienić temat.

- To nie mój świat, Lizz - odpowiedziała pewnie. - Nie mam prawa się w to wtrącać i pytać o to ciebie. Jestem ciekawa, ale wiem, że nie powinnam. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz mi opowiedzieć, ja nie będę miała nic przeciwko.

- Rozumiem - skłamałam. Nie rozumiałam. Ona nie była normalna. Zwykły człowiek wyciągnąłby teraz wszystko ode mnie o tym świecie, o Hogwarcie. Ale Elodie nie była zwykła. Choć kierowała nią ciekawość, jak każdym innym człowiekiem, to była tolerancyjna. Akceptowała otoczenie i nie wtrącała się w coś, w czym jej nie chcieli. Jednak znała mnie zbyt dobrze. Oczywiście, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Bądź, co bądź, ale nie miała do tej pory pojęcia, co się we mnie kryje. W każdym razie wiedziała, że gdyby nad moim sercem kiedyś ktoś zapanował, to byłaby pierwsza, która by się o tym dowiedziała. Nie myliła się. Nie tyle, że chciałam jej powiedzieć. Ja musiałam jej powiedzieć!

Pokiwałam do niej palcem w obawie, że Olivier może usłyszeć. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że mojego poprzedniego wyznania nie usłyszał Edward. Ale teraz nie mogłam ryzykować, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało. Zaczęłam szeptać Elodie do ucha, o kim myślałam.

- Co? - krzyknęła, kiedy się odsunęłam. Nie wiedziałam, czy było to bardziej spowodowane słowami „trzydziestokilkuletnia, tleniona fretka z _Harry'ego Pottera_", czy może jednak „mój sarkastyczny, złośliwy pingwin-profesor".


	12. Chapter 12

**Z góry przepraszam, że ucięłam w takim momencie, ale później nie było możliwości xD A tak btw. to wróciłam :D Ach, w następnym rozdziale moja niby-perełka i zastanawiam się, jak na nią zareagujecie, bo reakcje mogą być naprawdę różne.  
**

* * *

- Em... - Zarumieniłam się wściekle. Kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia, co mogę teraz powiedzieć. Spojrzałam na Elodie z nadzieją, a ona wpatrywała się we mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Z naszej dwójki ty zawsze byłaś bardziej opanowana - powiedziała poważnie. - I to ja byłam bardziej skłonna, żeby zakochać się w nauczycielu-dupku, o którym w dodatku piszę się w książkach - dodała szeptem, rozbawiona.

- Elodie, to nie jest śmieszne. Poza tym, między książką a rzeczywistością jest więcej różnic, niżeli mogłabyś się spodziewać - mruknęłam urażona.

- Więc jaki on jest? - spytała zaciekawiona.

- Kto? - zdziwiłam się.

- No, on. _Twój_ Draco. - Spojrzałam na nią rozbawiona. Zawsze miała tendencję do takiego traktowania mojej osoby w podobnych sytuacjach. Tylko, że te _podobne sytuacje_ nie miały nic wspólnego z moimi, głupimi zauroczeniami.

- Elodie... nie masz nic przeciwko odwiedzeniu mnie wieczorem w pokoju? - spytałam z szatańskim uśmiechem. Taka nocna pogadanka, nieraz to robiłyśmy.

- Myślę, że Edward nie będzie miał nic przeciwko wyręczeniu mnie w moich obowiązkach tego wieczora - odparła wesoło, podekscytowana. Gdzieś w tej dorosłej, dojrzałej kobiecie pozostało coś z nastolatki, z którą wiecznie dyskutowałam na najdziwniejsze tematy. Kochałam ją za to.

I rozległ się płacz dziecka. Znowu.

- Chyba zgłodniała... - mruknęła pani Carven i spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco. Skinęłam głową, a ona odeszła nakarmić Dianę.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy wszystko do chrzcin było już praktycznie przygotowane, wzięłam prysznic i poszłam do pokoju gościnnego. Całe szczęście Edward odesłał na kanapę do salonu Oliviera, bo gdybyśmy mieli zajmować jedno pomieszczenie, mogłoby być nieciekawie. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Tak, jak się spodziewałam, zaraz odwiedziła mnie Elodie w zielonej piżamie, która niepokojąco przypominała tą, którą akurat miałam na sobie. Wkradła się na palcach, jak gdyby bała się, że Fenton usłyszy. W rzeczywistości był to nasz rytuał, bo ciocia nigdy nie była zadowolona, gdy siedziałyśmy do późna w nocy, spędzając czas na rozmowach. Potem zasypiałyśmy razem i budziłyśmy się około dwunastej. Tym razem będziemy musiały wstać wcześniej, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Pani Carven najwyraźniej też nie, bo na jej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech tak wielki, jakiego nie miałam szansy widzieć od dnia jej ślubu. Nie twierdzę, że taki się u niej już później nie pojawiał. Nie widziałam jej przecież szmat czasu, prawda?

Elodie wbiła mi się pod pościel. Jak zwykle musiała przeciągnąć na swoją stronę większość kołdry, przez co standardowo zaczęłyśmy się szarpać. W ogóle rozwaliła mi się na łóżku Parsknęłyśmy cichym śmiechem, starając się, żeby nikt zza drzwi nas nie usłyszał.

- Lepiej mów, jaki _on_ jest - szepnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo.

- Anormalny - odparłam, siląc się na spokój. Przybrałam najpoważniejszą minę, na jaką było mnie w tym momencie stać. Elodie parsknęła.

- Głupia. - Pokiwała przecząco głową.

- No, co ci mam powiedzieć? - zdenerwowałam się. - Jest, jak Snape, o ile nie gorszy.

- Więc co sprawiło, że moja rozważna kuzyneczka się w nim zakochała? - zapytała bez ogródek. Kto, jak kto, ale Elodie nigdy nie starała się owijać w bawełnę.

- Inteligencja, sadystyczne poczucie humoru, oczy... - zaczęłam wymieniać. - Można by do tego dodać jeszcze te włosy. Jest bohaterem wojennym, strasznie specyficzny człowiek.

- No tak, ty zawsze wolałaś się zadawać z dziwnymi typami - mruknęła prowokująco i po chwili znowu zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

- Głupia jesteś - stwierdziłam.

- Jasna sprawa, a pamiętasz może tego nienormalnego Franka z mojej klasy, _małolato_? - Przypomniała mi z drwiącym uśmiechem mojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, z którym teoretycznie nigdy nie powinnam się była zaprzyjaźnić. Faktycznie, chłopak nie należał do normalnych. Był wyrzutkiem z wyboru, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Odseparował się od reszty świata, zniknął na własnej bezludnej wyspie, do której nikt nie miał dostępu. Nikt, prócz mnie. Ale kiedy to było... Choć Elodie niejeden raz wypominała mi piegowatego bruneta, który wbrew pozorom nie był nudnym, brzydkim kujonem.

- Nie wiem, co to ma do rzeczy - mruknęłam, niby urażona.

- Lizz, czegoś mi nie mówisz. - El zmrużyła oczy. To zwiastowało niebezpieczeństwo, w postaci zmuszenia mnie do opowiedzenia jej wszystkiego, pod groźbą łaskotek. Łaskotek! Merlinie, to takie straszne, że z wrażenia chyba wyskoczę przez okno!

- Nie do końca wiem, co masz na myśli - powiedziałam szczerze.

- Ty nie wiesz, natomiast moja ciekawość jest niezaspokojona. - Wyszczerzyła do mnie zęby.

- Głupia - powtórzyłam z rozbawieniem.

- Kiedy to się zaczęło? - spytała.

- Co się zaczęło? - Nie wiem, jaki był sens udawania, że nie rozumiem, o czym mówi, ale być może jakiś to miało.

- Twoja wielka miłość do tlenionej fretki z _Harry'ego Pottera_, potocznie zwanej Pingwinem - wyjaśniła, a ja przewróciłam oczyma.

- Niedawno.

- Jak bardzo?

- Bardzo niedawno.

- Ze szczegółami.

- Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wpadłam do jego gabinetu i zobaczyłam go spitego.

- Zakochałaś się w pijanym facecie, który zapewne chwilę później pilnie potrzebował toalety, bo zrobił sobie drinka z wódki i piwa? - zdziwiła się.

- Ty i twoje domysły - parsknęłam. - Nie potrzebował toalety. Co więcej, alkohol wpłynął jedynie na jego zachowanie i gdyby nie ten kretyński uśmieszek, to może nawet bym się nie domyśliła, że pił.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że moja _rozważna_ kuzynka zapałała miłością to pijanego faceta - dodała z zamyśleniem wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Gdybyś go wtedy widziała, to zaręczam ci, że wzięłabyś rozwód z Edziem! - warknęłam.

- Nie przeginaj, Seymour - prychnęła.

- Nie prowokuj, Carven - syknęłam. Obrzuciłyśmy siebie typowym seymourowskim spojrzeniem, które zwiastowało długą i bolesną śmierć. I standardowo parsknęłyśmy śmiechem.

- Głupia - rzuciła kobieta.

- A ty jeszcze bardziej - odparłam, próbując zachować resztki dumy.

- Co ten facet ci zrobił? Ty nigdy nie popierałaś pijaństwa! - zauważyła Elodie.

- Masz rację, aczkolwiek Pingwin nie jest człowiekiem, który od tak zaczyna śpiewać dla ciebie i przygrywać na gitarze. Nie jest też typem, który zwierza się uczennicom, jak bardzo żałuje całego swojego bohaterstwa - zaakcentowałam niektóre ze słów, po czym zamilkłam, przyglądając się mojej kuzynce, która rozdziawiła teraz usta. Miała wyjątkowo idiotyczną minę, a jako że Seymourowie mają swój honor, uniosłam dłoń i siłą zatrzasnęłam jej szczękę.

- Głupia! - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem, odtrącając moją rękę.

- O co ci chodzi? - zapytałam znudzona.

- Wiesz, w co ty się w ogóle wkopałaś? - spytała całkowicie poważnie i nie ukrywam, że zbiła mnie tym z tropu.

- Nie - pisnęłam, oczekując jej wyjaśnienia. W duszy miałam nadzieję, że powie teraz coś, co sprawi, że będę turlała się po łóżku ze śmiechu. Ale te oczy nie wskazywały, aby faktycznie miało się tak stać.

- Z tego będzie romans - powiedziała cicho, z niezadowoleniem spoglądając na drzwi. Jakby obawiała się, że ktoś nas podsłuchuje.

- Eee... ale... nie - wymamrotałam zdezorientowana. I bynajmniej nie można było tego nazwać stanowczym. - On... eee... To nawet możliwe nie jest.

- Bardziej niż myślisz, Elizabeth - stwierdziła oburzona. - Powierzył ci zbyt wiele...

- On ma swoje zasady - ucięłam, ale na niewiele to się zdało.

- Nikt tu nie mówi o zasadach! One są po to, żeby je łamać i ty dobrze o tym wiesz - fuknęła. - Miłość potajemnie żywiona do tego twojego Pingwina to jedno, ale romans z tymże Pingwinem...

- Elodie, nie będzie żadnego romansu! - zdenerwowałam się.

- Mam dziwne przeczucia. To jest tak nierozsądne i nieodpowiedzialne...

- I ty mi mówisz o rozsądku i odpowiedzialności? - prychnęłam. - Wyszłaś za mąż za faceta, którego poznałaś w drodze do domu, spitego! Nie pamiętasz już? To było dużo bardziej nieodpowiedzialne i nierozsądne! Mógł ci coś zrobić!

- Elizabeth, to był Edward! - Spojrzała na mnie wilkiem.

- Tak, to był Edward, którego wtedy jeszcze w ogóle nie znałaś! - burknęłam.

- I wyszło mi to na dobre - mruknęła.

- Tylko, dlatego, że miałaś szczęście. A to się mogło źle skończyć - odparłam.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że twój Pingwin może zostać oskarżony o pedofilstwo i wylądować za kratami w pomarańczowym dresie - oznajmiła. Tym razem powiedziała to w złości, nie głosem rozsądku. Och, w sumie ona rzadko, kiedy mówiła rozsądnie.

- Po pierwsze, nie ma czegoś takiego jak pedofilstwo...

- Mądrala się znalazła!

- Po drugie, w naszym świecie nie ląduje się za kratami w pomarańczowym dresie, a po trzecie _nie będzie_ żadnego romansu.

Byłam zirytowana. Do granic możliwości! Nie twierdzę, że oczekiwałam zrozumienia, ale... ale to była Elodie! Jak ona mogła prawić mi morały? Ona nie znała rozsądku, a „nieodpowiedzialna" powinno być jej drugim imieniem. Poza tym, mnie i Pingwina nic nie łączyło! Nic, prócz tego chorego uczucia. Ale to przecież było jednostronne. A jednak, jakkolwiek mocno nie próbowałabym odwieść siebie od tej myśli, jakkolwiek często nie próbowałabym zmienić biegu moich pragnień... Romans nie był spełnieniem moich marzeń. Ja chciałam związku. Nie więzi, którą byłoby łóżko! Romans, a związek, to dwie różne sprawy, prawda? Chciałam teraz w to wierzyć. Spojrzałam na szatynkę, która ułożyła się wygodniej na łóżku.

- Jesteś kretynką, wiesz? - zaczęła, spokojna już, Elodie. - Jeśli to ma się opierać na samym „mieć", a nie „być", to zastanów się, czy warto.

- Elodie - jęknęłam. - Nie wiem skąd pobierasz te wszystkie swoje wnioski, ale między nami naprawdę nigdy nic nie będzie. A gdyby było, to z pewnością nie opierałoby się to na „mieć". Bynajmniej nie z mojej strony.

- Z twojej nie, ale... z jego? - spytała.

- Logika mi podpowiada, że ty już swoją całkowicie straciłaś - warknęłam. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on mnie nie chce...

- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - przerwała mi po raz kolejny.

- Ja wiem, że ty zawsze miałaś tą swoją cholernie dobrą intuicję, ale nie popadajmy w skrajność - powiedziałam poważnie. - To nie ty go codziennie widujesz, to nie ty go znasz. Tym razem twoje przeczucia są złe, bo to _ja_ wiem lepiej.

- Jesteś pewna, że tego człowieka zna ktokolwiek? - zapytała sugestywnie. - Jeśli śpiewał dla ciebie, jeśli powiedział ci, co mu leży na sercu...

- Był pijany.

- Być może wiesz o nim dużo więcej niż inni, ale czy wiesz wszystko? - kontynuowała. - Skąd wiesz, że kogo innego potraktowałby w taki sam sposób jak ciebie? On wiedział, z kim rozmawia, nieprawdaż? - Przytaknęłam niechętnie. - Znasz go na pamięć? Wiesz o nim wszystko, czy może jednak większość nadal pozostaje dla ciebie tajemnicą?

- Już nie tak wielką - odpowiedziałam, choć szczerze wątpiłam w swoje słowa. I dało się to wyczuć w moim głosie. A Elodie nigdy nie przeoczyła tak oczywistego szczegółu w mojej grze.

- Wiesz, czym są zasady, kiedy serce zaczyna krzyczeć na tyle głośno, że zagłusza rozsądek? - mówiła. - Elizabeth, nawet, jeśli on faktycznie nic do ciebie nie czuje, to wszystko może się zmienić. I moja intuicja podpowiada mi, że...

- Twoja cholerna intuicja - warknęłam. - Dajże jej wreszcie święty spokój! Nie znasz go, wcale, a wcale!

- Chciałabym się móc cieszyć razem z tobą, ale nawet, jeśli ta cholerna intuicja podpowiada mi, co innego, to rozsądek tym razem muszę postawić górą - rzekła niezłomnie. - Z tego coś się wywinie, czuje to. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie...

- Elodie, nie tylko ty masz tutaj głowę - fuknęłam na nią. - Doskonale wiem, jak mogłoby się to dla nas skończyć, aczkolwiek zapewniam cię... Och, Elodie! Pic na wodę! O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy?

- Nie dopuszczasz do siebie wielu możliwości - westchnęła zrezygnowana. - Radzę ci jak najszybciej to przemyśleć, bo w przeciwnym razie wszystko przyjdzie do ciebie, nim w ogóle skończysz siebie oszukiwać. A to bynajmniej wam nie pomoże.

- Przestań bawić się w wróżbitkę! - Złość ponownie zaczęła do mnie wracać.

_Puk, puk_. Spojrzałam zaskoczona w stronę drzwi. Otworzyły się delikatnie, a w progu ujrzałam Edwarda. Niósł w rękach tackę, na której spoczywały dwa kubki.

- Przyniosłem wam gorącą czekoladę, dziewczyny - powiedział pan Carven z wesołym uśmiechem. Wzięłam czerwony kubek w białe grochy.

- A mieliście nam nie przeszkadzać - zachichotała Elodie.

- Szczerze mówiąc, priorytetem stała się Diana, która raczej nie chciałaby, żeby jej ojciec zwariował - szepnął z diabelskim wyrazem twarzy.

- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwiłam się.

- Na twoim miejscu odseparowałbym się od tego idioty, ledwo z nim wytrzymuję! - odpowiedział i pokręcił z niesmakiem głową. - Nie musisz mu tego powtarzać, Elizabeth. Ale gdybyście chciały więcej czekolady, to dajcie znać. A ja wracam na dół, bo trochę boję się o Dianę. Zostawiłem ją tam z tą małpą, choć ona chyba go polubiła.

- Edzio! - prychnęłam oburzona. - On naprawdę nie jest...

- Normalny - dokończył mężczyzna i wyszedł z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Natomiast Elodie nie mogła pohamować wybuchu śmiechu.

- Głupia - rzuciłam, ale zaraz sama się roześmiałam.

* * *

Impreza po chrzcinach Diany właśnie się skończyła. Był już wieczór. Za niecałe pół godziny mieliśmy się teleportować do Hogsmeade, skąd odbierze nas Longbottom. Pomagałam Edwardowi zmywać naczynia, rozmyślając jednocześnie o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas tego weekendu. Rozmawiałam z Elodie kilkukrotnie. Cieszyłyśmy się swoim towarzystwem, choć co chwilę kłóciłyśmy się o każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Opowiedziałam jej sporo o Hogwarcie i o magii. Jak można się domyślić, jeszcze więcej o Pingwinie. Nie byłam z tego dumna, ale ona wręcz pochłaniała każdą informację, która padła z moich ust! Mimo wszystko chciała słuchać. I choć twierdziła, że to nierozsądne... była naprawdę mocno podekscytowana. Ostatecznie powiedziała mi, że to są najgłupsze i najbardziej nieodpowiedzialne słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek padły w moim kierunku, ale „zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej". I w tym właśnie momencie przepadłam. Elodie Seymour-Carven, moja kuzynka, która wykazała się wczorajszej nocy dużo większą inteligencją niż moja własna, udzieliła mi tym sposobem pozwolenia na coś, co nie miało racji bytu. Na coś, co w ogóle nie miało prawa zaistnieć. Na coś, co nigdy nie miało się zacząć! Ale mgiełka nadziei, którą w sobie tłumiłam, w tym właśnie momencie zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Intuicja Elodie była argumentem nie do przebicia i teraz właśnie usiłowałam sobie wmówić, że to głupie. Plułam sobie w brodę, że pozwoliłam sobie na takie myśli. Bo to nawet nie miało się zacząć! Problem w tym, że było już za późno, aby powstrzymać moją głowę od snucia tych anormalnych marzeń. To był Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, człowiek, którego nienawidziłam przez całe sześć lat. Wszystko zmieniło się tak nagle! Tylko pozostał jeszcze jeden mały (czyt. największy) problem - jego uczucia do mnie. A co jeśli była to zwykła obojętność? Och... Właśnie tak to wygląda! To była zwykła obojętność, ale ja nie chcę dopuścić do siebie takiej myśli! Świat się zatrzymał, albo raczej odwrócił do góry nogami. Kiedyś nie mogłam zrozumieć, że coś do niego czuję, teraz nie chciałam zrozumieć, że on nie czuje nic do mnie.

- Elizabeth, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Edward, przyglądając mi się uważnie. - Od pięciu minut myjesz ten sam nóż.

- Em... ciotka Samanta go używała, lepiej go dobrze wymyć - mruknęłam, pragnąc szybko przywrócić odebraną mi ciszę.

- Akurat uwierzę, że wiesz, którymi sztućcami jadła Samanta - parsknął.

- Ehm, musimy się już zbierać - powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Co prawda mieliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu, ale jakieś pozory czynić trzeba. Carven o niczym nie wiedział, Elodie zachowała moją tajemnicę dla siebie. W ogóle niespecjalnie ruszył ją fakt, że jestem, kim jestem. Był początkowy szok, z którego wyszła w zastraszająco szybkim tempie.

- Odwiozę was na dworzec - zaproponował Edward i odłożył szmatkę do wycierania talerzy.

- Nie trzeba, tatko się już zaoferował - Uśmiechnęłam się wymownie i opłukałam ręce.

Przeszłam do salonu, gdzie czekał spakowany Olivier. Jego plecak nie tylko był większy od mojej torby, ale i zapchany po same brzegi. Wyszczerzyłam zęby i założyłam na ramię mój ciemnozielony bagaż. Elodie, która zabawiała Fentona, wyglądała jakby jej ulżyło, że w końcu przyszłam. Albo koniecznie chciała się mnie pozbyć, albo nie mogła już znieść towarzystwa Oliviera, czego zrozumieć po prostu nie mogłam. Bywał zarozumiały, ale naprawdę dobrze się z nim gadało!

- Elodie, będziemy się zbierać - odezwałam się smutno.

- Olivier, idź zakładać buty, ja chcę się pożegnać z kuzynką - zarządziła pani Carven, a Fenton nie chętnie wstał i odszedł. Swoją drogą w ten weekend miałam wyjątkowe szczęście. Cały czas byłam przez kogoś odciągana (najczęściej był to mój ojciec, którego natomiast ciągle odciągała ode mnie matka), dzięki czemu zamieniłam z chłopakiem dosłownie kilka słów.

- Kiedy znowu się zobaczymy? - spytałam.

- Może na święta? - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła mocno do siebie.

- Święta spędzę w domu sławnego Harry'ego Pottera, niestety - szepnęłam jej na ucho, a ona parsknęła.

- Głupia.

- Uchyl mi rąbka tajemnicy - mruknęłam, kiedy odsunęłam się od szatynki. - Dlaczego ty i Edward tak bardzo się cieszycie, kiedy ktoś odciąga was od Oliviera?

- Mówiłam, że głupia - zachichotała. - Przecież ten chłopak nie robi nic, tylko o tobie nawija!

- Dobra, więcej nie chcę wiedzieć - ucięłam, zła na siebie, że zadałam tak oczywiste pytanie. Teraz miałam tylko nadzieję, że kuzynka nie zechce rozwinąć tematu. Nie chciała, na szczęście.

Przytuliłam ją mocno jeszcze raz, by później wyjść przed dom i aportować się do Hogsmeade. Longbottom już oczywiście na nas czekał, aczkolwiek nie mieliśmy zbyt ciekawych tematów do rozmowy. Kiedy tylko dotarłam do dormitorium, natychmiast weszłam pod prysznic, ubrałam piżamę i położyłam się do łóżka. Nie byłam senna, w końcu wypiłam tego dnia z pięć kaw. Po prostu chciałam trochę ciszy, by móc pomyśleć. Właśnie tak to wyglądało. Dokładnie tak! Szukałam samotności, każdą chwilę poświęcałam na myślenie. Tylko, dlatego, że chciałam znaleźć się w swoim własnym świecie. W świecie z Malfoyem, którybynajmniej nie był dla mnie jedynie hogwarckim Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Potrzebowałam go.

Nie minęły trzy dni od mojego powrotu do szkoły. Elodie zrobiła mi mętlik w głowie. Niby była przeciwna całej tej mojej miłości, a jednak cieszyła się tym jak małe dziecko i wręcz chciała, żeby wywinęło się z tego coś więcej. Merlinie, oto przez Elodie ja już kompletnie nie potrafiłam o nim nie myśleć! Dwie godziny eliksirów w ciągu dnia, to było dla mnie zdecydowanie za mało. Uczniowie chcieli uciekać z tych lekcji, a ja wręcz odliczałam minuty do nich i pragnęłam, by czas zatrzymał się w tej sali. Poświęcałam zadaniom z eliksirów dwa razy więcej czasu. Wedle jego wskazówek zaczęłam zapisywać wszelkie swoje spostrzeżenia. I choć na moim eseju, Draco nabazgrał masę zgryźliwych komentarzy, to ocena, jaką dostałam była jednoznaczna. Miał rację, było mnie stać na Powyżej Oczekiwań. I to właśnie dowodziła ta praca, której oddać mu z powrotem nie chciałam. Nie chciałam, ale zrobiłam to, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Od poniedziałkowego popołudnia zaczęłam spędzać sporo czasu na Wieży Astronomicznej. Rozmyślałam o nim. Zatapiałam się we własnych marzeniach. Naprawdę lubiłam to robić. Doszło do tego, że w środę zamiast pomóc Teddy'emu z eliksirów, uciekłam na swoją Wieżę w poszukiwaniu ciszy. I odnalazłam ją tam.

Dochodził wieczór, a ja nie zeszłam na kolację. Nie byłam głodna. Bardziej spragniona - jego towarzystwa. Owe pragnienie sięgnęło zenitu. Musiałam go zobaczyć, musiałam z nim porozmawiać! Jakkolwiek głupim nie byłby mój pretekst. Popadałam w paranoję, ale ta potrzeba była zbyt silna...

Łaknąc widoku stalowych tęczówek, zaczęłam schodzić do lochów. W drodze zastanawiałam się nad tym, co mu powiem, gdy go zobaczę. Czas zleciał zbyt szybko, bo nie zdążyłam wymyślić żadnej rozsądnej wymówki. Postanowiłam, że poproszę go o pożyczenie mi „Mistrzów Eliksirów". Było to wydanie z tego roku, którego nie mogłam znaleźć w bibliotece, a które było następnym na mojej liście do przeczytania.

Zapukałam delikatnie do drzwi. Odpowiedziało mi krótkie „wejść", więc nie traciłam czasu. Weszłam cicho do środka i poczułam, jak motyle budzą się w moim brzuchu. Właśnie stał przy regale, za którym ukryte było przejście do jego prywatnych komnat. W ręku trzymał książkę pt. „Tabu", którą najwyraźniej chwycił szybko, gdy usłyszał pukanie. Zdziwiło mnie to, bo byłam niemalże pewna, że wie, kiedy to ja stoję pod drzwiami.

- Co tu robisz, Seymour? - spytał chłodno. Dystans, który wytworzył się pomiędzy nami w _tamtą_ noc, wcale nie zniknął. Spojrzałam na niego z prośbą wymalowaną na twarzy.

Zmierzwione włosy opadały lekko na czoło. Stalowe tęczówki były dla mnie jedną wielką tajemnicą, znowu. Rysy twarzy stały się wyraźniejsze, jakoby był lekko zirytowany. Czułam, że muszę rozładować jakoś to nieszczęsne napięcie, ale nie miałam pojęcia jak!

- Chciałam od pana pożyczyć „Mistrzów Eliksirów" - powiedziałam cicho, niepewna, jak na to zareaguje?

- Czy ja wyglądam na bibliotekę? Pince z pewnością ma tą książkę - warknął.

- No właśnie problem w tym, że ma jedynie stare wydanie - mruknęłam, przyglądając mu się uważnie. On zamilkł, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Szukał dziury w całym, podstępu. Doskonale znałam tę pozycję i szczerze jej nie lubiłam! Byłam kiepską aktorką, a teraz stało przede mną trudne zadanie - pozostać obojętną.

- Dlaczego miałbym pożyczyć ci tę książkę? - spytał. - Daj mi jakiś dobry powód.

_Eee, nie musi mi pan pożyczać, niech po prostu pozwoli mi pan przy sobie posiedzieć_.

- Ponieważ... - zaczęłam, rozważając każde swoje słowo - yyy... jestem pańską uczennicą i... eee... chcę się dokształcać...

- Dlaczego akurat ta książka? - przerwał mi.

- Była następna, na mojej liście do poczytania, kiedy skończył mi się szlaban u pana - wyjaśniłam szybko, pragnąc mieć to wszystko za sobą.

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Zlustrował mnie wzrokiem, nadal był podejrzliwy. Wolnym ruchem odwrócił się w stronę regału i odłożył „Tabu". Wyjął różdżkę i w żółwim tempie zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia. Otworzył swoje kwatery i ruszył przed siebie. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam czekać, czy może jednak powinnam pójść za nim, gdy usłyszałam jego głos.

- Idziesz, czy potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia? - zawołał, a ja nie czekałam. Po prostu poszłam za nim.

Kiedy weszłam do salonu, spostrzegłam, że jest on odrobinę większy, niż uprzednio. Zaraz zorientowałam się, że znalazł się tu jeden regał więcej. Zauważyłam tę różnicę, bo był na wpół pusty. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zaczęłam rozglądać się za Draco. Zaszył się w jednym rzędzie, szukając „Mistrzów". Zaraz podszedł do mnie i wręczył mi książkę. Odsunęłam się i już miałam zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, gdy złapał mnie za ramię.

- Nie tak szybko - powiedział. - Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci, kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj weszłaś?

- Nie bardzo - mruknęłam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Nie wyniesiesz stąd żadnej książki. Albo czytasz ją tutaj, albo nie czytasz jej wcale - warknął podenerwowany.

- Oj tam, nie musi się pan od razu tak unosić - wyszczerzyłam zęby. Sukces! Miałam ochotę poskakać z radości, aczkolwiek trzymałam się jeszcze na wodzy.

- Po prostu jestem zdania, że żaden uczeń nie powinien za mną tęsknić, tak jak ty - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jak wcale za panem nie tęskniłam! - oburzyłam się, choć w prawdzie skłamałam. Na tę myśl zarumieniłam się nieznacznie.

- Seymour, spójrz prawdzie w oczy, jesteś jedyną osobą, która odważyłaby się tu przyjść i prosić mnie o jakąś książkę, która nie jest trudno dostępna w świecie czarodziei. - Humor wyraźnie mu się poprawił, za to mnie niesamowicie zirytował. - Prócz moich Ślizgonów, oczywiście.

- Nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek z tych durniów zechciał podszkolić się w zakresie eliksirów, kiedy nie ma takowej potrzeby - prychnęłam.

- Czyli przyznajesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która się na to zdobyła? - zapytał, a ja zrobiłam krok w tył i z urażoną miną podeszłam do mojego fotela. Usadowiłam się w nim wygodnie i otworzyłam opasły tom, którego z pewnością nie zdążyłabym przeczytać w jeden dzień.

Zerknęłam na spis treści i zaskoczona ujrzałam przy końcu znajome imię i nazwisko. Rozdziawiłam usta, bo w tej książce znajdowali się tylko najlepsi Mistrzowie. Oto tuż pod Severusem Snapem, zapisał się Dracon Malfoy na przed ostatniej pozycji. Ostatnią zajmował Francesco Narciso, którego wcale nie kojarzyłam. Lista zaczynała się od najstarszych Mistrzów, stąd domyśliłam się, że wydanie naprawdę musi być jednym z najnowszych.

Z niekrytą ciekawością otworzyłam tom przy końcu. Nagłówek strony 674 głosił „Dracon Malfoy - drugi Flamel". Zaskoczona zaczęłam czytać.

_Dracon Malfoy jest nie tylko jedynym z najmłodszych Mistrzów, którzy dostali się na tą listę, ale także jednym z najlepszych, opisanych w „Mistrzach Eliksirów". Praktykant Horacego Slughorna, wcześniej pobierał nauki u Severusa Snape'a, który był jego ojcem chrzestnym. Zadziwiającym jest fakt, że osiągnął tak wiele, po nauce u Slughorna, który do najlepszych zdecydowanie nie należał. Malfoy jest twórcą Eliksiru Pocruciatusowego, który leczy wszelkie skutki uboczne zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Udało mu się także odtworzyć recepturę na starożytny Eliksir Galów, który dawał każdemu, kto go wypił, niezrównaną siłę. Dracon Malfoy odpowiada za ulepszenie wielu dzieł starożytnych Mistrzów, oraz stworzenie jednej odtrutki na każdą truciznę._

Nie miałam pojęcia, że jest aż tak dobry! Nigdy bym się tego po nim nie spodziewała! Merlinie, zarzucałam Elodie, że go nie zna, a tymczasem sama nie wiedziałam o tym człowieku kompletnie nic. Z zaciekawieniem czytałam o jego dziełach, gdy sam zainteresowany spojrzał na mnie i postanowił zakłócić mój spokój.

- Przeprowadzasz śledztwo na mój temat? - spytał i zacmokał z udawaną dezaprobatą. Merlinie, Malfoy zacmokał! Tego widoku nie zapomnę chyba do końca moich dni! - Seymour, popadasz w paranoję. Rozumiem twoje uwielbienie skierowane w moją stronę, właściwie to ci się nie dziwię, ale żeby już uczyć się o mnie wszystkich informacji...

- Gdybym miała taki zamiar, spytałabym raczej profesor McGonagall o to, jaką kawę pan pije, a nie czytała o pańskich eliksirach, które nie mają z panem żadnego powiązania prócz tego, że to pan je stworzył - powiedziałam opanowana, choć w moim głosie kryło się rozbawienie.

- Czyli nie przeczysz, że mnie uwielbiasz? - wychwycił, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Wcale. Pana. Nie. Uwielbiam - wycedziłam, wyprowadzona z równowagi. Ku jego uciesze, najwyraźniej.

- Tak? A te wszystkie spojrzenia podczas eliksirów i posiłków? - Cieszył się jak małe dziecko. Dosłownie! Czerpał z dogryzania mi tak wielką radość, że przynajmniej wiedziałam, iż nie mówi poważnie. - Seymour, ja naprawdę nie jestem ślepy.

- Ojej! - zerwałam się na równe nogi, a on spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Nieświadom tego, że mam zamiar odegrać ciekawą szopkę. Moje dłonie w szybkim ruchu znalazły się na moich policzkach.

- A tobie, co? - zapytał zdziwiony, nie kryjąc tego pod swoją maską obojętności.

- Co pan w ogóle robi w tej szkole? - pisnęłam, niby to zachwycona. - Draco Malfoy, naaaaaaajcudowniejszy facet w historii tego świata! Powinien pan iść na modela, czy coś! No niech pan tylko spojrzy w lustro, aaaach, te włosy!

- Mówiłem przecież, że mnie uwielbiasz - uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, prowokująco.

- Chyba zaraz padnę panu do stóp z wrażenia! O bogowie, ta inteligencja i doskonałe poczucie humoru! Bije od pana taką sympatią, miłosierdziem... Chyba zaraz eksploduję, w życiu nie spotkałam nikogo, kto byłby dla mnie aż tak miłym człowiekiem! - mówiłam ze sztucznym przekonaniem. Na potwierdzenie moich słów podskoczyłam i zrobiłam maślane oczy.

- Drwisz ze mnie? - spytał i wstał niechętnie. Podszedł do mnie, a ja cofnęłam się kilka kroków w stronę ściany, nie przerywając swojej szopki.

- Wygląda pan tak _seksownie_ w tej czarnej koszuli! Och, i te wszystko mówiące oczy, które wciąż powtarzają wszystkim naokoło „jesteś słodki, chcę cię zjeść!" - uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, a on ponownie się zbliżył, a ja ponownie odsunęłam.

- Jeszcze jakieś spostrzeżenia? - O dziwo jego ton nie straszył, a zachęcał. Prowokował.

- Normalnie nie ma dziewczyny w tej szkole, której by się pan nie podobał! Poważnie mówię, wszystkie za panem szaleją! - kontynuowałam, ale pomysły już mi się skończyły. - I ten głos, wszystkie drżą jak się pan odezwie!

- Naprawdę? - wymruczał seksownie, co zbiło mnie z tropu. Byłam już przyciśnięta do ściany, a on oparł o nią dłonie, tak, że pozostałam pomiędzy jego ramionami. Pobladłam. Był tak... blisko!

- A ja-jakżeby inaczej - wyjąkałam podenerwowana. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy i czułam na sobie jego oddech. Chwilę później przybliżył się do mnie tak, że nasze ciała niemalże się stykały. Jego dłonie spoczęły na mojej talii, jego głowa była tuż przy moim obojczyku. Byłam sparaliżowana, nie wiedziałam, co powinnam zrobić. Merlinie, jego dłoń na mojej talii, jego oddech na mojej szyi! Zaczęło we mnie rosnąć nienaturalne podniecenie. Ty było takie niesamowite! Za nic w świecie nie chciałam teraz, żeby się odsunął, a z drugiej strony właśnie o to się modliłam!

- A ty? - mruknął mi w szyję. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze, czując jak jego włosy delikatnie muskają mnie po twarzy. Serce momentalnie zabiło mi szybciej. Miałam ochotę wpleść palce w jego włosy. Tylko ta cholerna świadomość, że to jest jego gra! Byłam pionkiem, a on poruszał mną w tym momencie tak, jak mu się podobało. I to był jedyny powód, dla którego trzymałam ręce przy sobie, jedyny powód, dla którego nie podjęłam jego gry. Bo wiedziałam, że jeśli zacznę, to wszystko szybko przerodzi się w realia. Przynajmniej z mojej strony, bo to była tylko jego zabawa. Odrzuciłby mnie, wyszłabym na idiotkę. Manipulował mną, prowokował! Powtarzałam to sobie w myślach, powtarzałam, bo gdybym tego nie robiła, już dawno zrobiłby ze mnie idiotkę. I wyszłabym stąd. Upokorzona.

- A ja pozostaję neutralna - szepnęłam poważnie. I choć pragnęłam, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, dodałam: - i byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdyby raczył się pan ode mnie odsunąć.

- Przeproś - powiedział mi cicho na ucho. Z moich ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Jego dłoń delikatnie pogłaskała mnie po policzku, znalazł się jeszcze bliżej mnie. - Przeproś - powtórzył.

- Co to ma być, jakiś gwałt? - wyrwało mi się, a mój głos zadrżał.

- Czyżbyś się mnie bała? - zapytał, a jego twarz ponownie znalazła się przed moją. Patrzyłam w jego stalowe oczy z chorym podekscytowaniem. Chciałam wierzyć, że to przerodzi się w coś więcej, ale w głowie szumiały mi teraz dwa słowa: nierozsądna i nieodpowiedzialna.

- Czy powinnam się bać? - _Bliżej, coraz bliżej_.

- Sama zadecyduj, ale najpierw przeproś. - To było niesamowite. Powiedział mi to niemalże w usta. Chciałam go pocałować. Uchyliłam lekko wargi i w ostatniej chwili moja przyćmiona świadomość wróciła do mnie.

- Przepraszam - powiedziałam spanikowana przed tym, co mogło nastąpić, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie i momentalnie się ode mnie odsunął. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł w swoim fotelu, zostawiając mnie samą przy ścianie. Spojrzałam na niego, a on nie krył rozbawienia. I w tym momencie coś do mnie dotarło. Myśli, które wcześniej się we mnie tliły, powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą. Gdybym go wtedy pocałowała, nie tylko bym się wydała, ale i pozwoliła jemu na to, by mnie odrzucił. Nie pocałowałby mnie. Wiedział, że spanikuję, że stchórzę. I to zabolało. Cholernie zabolało.

- Tak trudno było, Seymour? - spytał zadowolony.

- Trudniej, niż pan przypuszcza - odpowiedziałam szczerze, bo... bo było trudniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Wróciłam do czytania „Mistrzów Eliksirów", choć nie potrafiłam skupić się na tekście. Mój wzrok, co chwilę podnosił się znad książki. Spoglądałam na niego ukradkiem, cieszyłam się tym widokiem. Po trzech godzinach przeczytałam zaledwie sto stron, choć przeważnie szło mi to dużo szybciej. Moja zdolność szybkiego czytania wyparowała, bo nie mogłam sobie przyswoić żadnej z wiadomości. Dracon Malfoy rozpraszał mnie i bynajmniej nie byłam zadowolona z tego powodu. A teraz była już noc i wiedziałam, że będę musiała się zbierać.

- Dużo ci jeszcze zostało? - zapytał profesor. Zlękłam się, bo właśnie unosiłam głowę, by móc spojrzeć na niego.

- Całkiem sporo - odparłam.

- O której jutro kończysz? - Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, jaki plan lekcji mam w czwartki. Przypomnienie sobie szło mi mozolnie, ale w końcu się udało.

- O szesnastej, ale odwołali nam Obronę Przeciw Czarnej Magii na ten tydzień, więc chyba o piętnastej - mruknęłam.

- Możesz przyjść od razu po lekcjach, jeśli chcesz - powiedział niechętnie. Jakby robił mi jakąś łaskę! Stop. On robił mi łaskę.

- Mogę zadać pytanie, panie profesorze? - Wstałam powoli z fotela i zaczęłam się zastanawiać, gdzie mam odłożyć książkę.

- Właśnie to zrobiłaś.

- Robi się pan nudny - stwierdziłam i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. - Co z Płynną Wiedzą?

Uniósł brew. Przygryzłam wargę, a on zlustrował mnie wzrokiem. Znowu szukał dziury w całym.

- Dlaczego cię to interesuje? – rzucił, niby od niechcenia.

- Zastanawiam się, kiedy znajduje pan czas na ważenie - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Jestem w stadium, w którym trzeba jedynie raz w ciągu doby dorzucać składnik do eliksiru - odparł cicho. - Nim zadasz kolejne głupie pytanie, raz w ciągu doby, dokładnie o trzeciej czterdzieści siedem.

- Jak długo trwa to stadium, profesorze? - spytałam.

- Dwa miesiące. Pozostał jeszcze tydzień, a całość będzie skończona w przeciągu miesiąca - powiedział.

- Mogłabym...

- Nie, to nie jest muzeum - syknął. - Już późno.

- Tylko pytałam - mruknęłam niezadowolona.

* * *

- Śmierciożercy mordowali czarodziei jasnej strony na egzekucjach publicznych - mówił duch. - Zbyt ryzykownym było to zatrzymywać. Dzieci popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo były główną widownią. Od małego zachęcano ich do wstąpienia w Krąg. To było złe. Członkowie Zakonu i mugolacy byli poddawani najgorszym torturom, a rodziny Śmierciożerców, które to oglądały, czerpały z tego niesamowitą przyjemność. Lepiej było zginąć na zabawach Śmierciożerców, bo nie da się ukryć, że już nawet tam ofiary były traktowane lżej.

- Profesorze, to okropne - wyrwała się Angelina Rey. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z uwagą. - Jasna strona pozwalała na coś takiego, bo było zbyt wielkie ryzyko? Przecież to bzdura! Tam ryzyko zawsze było identyczne!

- Zakon Feniksa myślał do przodu, panno Rey - odpowiedział Binns, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że ktoś śmiał przerwać jego wykład. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, co wprowadziło go w tak podły nastrój, bo przyjaciela Irytka, nie zwykło się takim widywać.

- Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć? - spytał Ted, który siedział tuż za mną.

- Atakowano wtedy, kiedy ryzyko było niewielkie. Często nocami, gdy Śmierciożercy niczego się nie spodziewali, czarodzieje Jasnej Strony niszczyli domy tych złych, pozbywali się rodzin - wyjaśnił.

- Co ma pan na myśli mówiąc, że pozbywali się rodzin? - wypaliłam. - Chce pan powiedzieć, że ich zabijali?

- Każda wojna niesie ofiary, po każdej ze stron - powiedział Binns, lustrując mnie wzrokiem.

- Przecież rodziny, to nie tylko Śmierciożercy! Oni mieli dzieci! - zdenerwowałam się.

- Owszem, dzieci, które później dołączyłyby do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo - odparł duch, a ja spojrzałam na niego oburzona.

- Sugeruje pan, że zabijano dzieciaki w obawie, że to one później będą zabijać nas? - uprzedził mnie Olivier. - To zachowanie godne zwykłego tchórza!

- Panie Fenton, czy myśli pan, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto grał uczciwie podczas tej wojny? - zapytał Binns.

- I dlatego ta rzekomo dobra strona zniżyła się do poziomu Śmierciożerców? - odrzekł Fenton.

- Jasna Strona nie torturowała nikogo... - stwierdził Binns.

- Nikogo? W takim razie niech pan opowie nam o Bellatrix Lestrange - rzucił ktoś z tyłu klasy. Nie spojrzałam na tego człowieka, nie rozpoznałam po głosie. Ale było mi wstyd, kimkolwiek on nie był. Chłopak, który to powiedział, drwił. Z tak poważnego tematu, ot tak sobie drwił!

- Bellatrix jest kompletnie inną sprawą - powiedział zdenerwowany duch.

- Inną sprawą - zakpiła Angelina, a ja spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. - Sugeruje pan, że Bellatrix była inną sprawą w obliczu aurorów, których część miała na sumieniu dużo gorsze przestępstwa, niżeli sama Lestrange?

- Aurorzy walczyli w imię dobra - odparował, Binns, ale był to najgorszy argument, jaki w życiu usłyszałam z jego ust.

- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, co było dobre, a co złe, jeśli Jasna Strona i Śmierciożercy walczyli dokładnie tak samo i popełniali równie złe zbrodnie? - rzuciła Rey. - Profesorze, niech mi pan tylko nie mówi, że to Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaczął tę wojnę, a Jasna Strona jedynie się broniła, bo będzie to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu usłyszałam. Wszyscy wiemy, że początek drugiej wojny w znacznym stopniu był zasługą Pottera.

- Potter przywrócił życie Sami-Wiecie-Komu zupełnie nieumyślnie, w dodatku Pettigrew się do tego przyczynił. - Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Ci ludzie jeszcze nigdy nie słuchali Binnsa z taką uwagą, z jaką robili to dzisiaj. Niemalże każdy miał coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia i widziałam to po minach, które w większości wyrażały zwykłe oburzenie.

- Niech pan opowie o Lestrange - powtórzył ten sam chłopak, który drwił z tego wszystkiego. Był to Krukon, najwyraźniej arystokrata. Zielone oczy taksowały wszystkich z rezerwą i obrzydzeniem. Na twarzy tkwił złośliwy uśmieszek, który w niczym nie przypominał uśmiechu Dracona. W tym brunecie tkwiło coś złego i czułam to całą sobą. Zastanawiałam się, jak to możliwe, że wcześniej go nie widziałam.

- Lestrange zabijała bez żadnych skrupułów, uprzednio _bawiąc się_ swoją ofiarą - powiedział zrezygnowany Binns i spojrzał na nas wszystkich poważnie. - Zginęła w taki sam sposób, jak ginęły jej ofiary... - zatrzymał się.

- No dalej, niech pan to z siebie wydusi - rzucił beztrosko brunet. Na jego twarzy malowało się czyste szaleństwo. A ja zlustrowałam Binnsa wzrokiem, obawiając się tego, co przyjdzie mi zaraz usłyszeć. Jak na lekkoducha, trudno mu przyszło teraz kontynuować lekcje. Patrzył na nas bezradnie, ale wiedziałam, że zaraz wszyscy dowiedzą się prawdy.

- Bellatrix Lestrange była torturowana. Następnie pozbawiono jej duszy, a potem życia... na... - zająknął się profesor, ale zebrał się teraz w sobie. - Na egzekucji publicznej z udziałem wszystkich rodzin, które zostały poszkodowane w tej wojnie.

- I śmie pan twierdzić, że to, co robili Śmierciożercy było złe, w obliczu czynów, jakie popełniała Jasna Strona? - Zielonooki spoważniał. Biło od niego chłodem i wyniosłością. - Niech pan nie odpowiada, ja na dzisiaj dosyć mam tych oszczerstw.

Wszyscy z uwagą przypatrywali się, jak Krukon opuszcza salę. Wyjął jeszcze piersiówkę i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich łyknął zdrowego łyka, nim opuścił klasę.

- Piętnaście punktów od Ravenclaw - mruknął niezadowolony Binns.

- Niech pan powie, dlaczego mamy wierzyć, że ta Jasna Strona była czymś dobrym? - spytała Stefani, która dotąd nie odzywała się wcale.

- Voldemort był zły - rzucił Ted. - Zły do szpiku kości, ale to nie upoważniało tych dobrych do popełniania takich czynów... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wpieraliście nam to wszystko przez tyle lat!

- Teddy - zaczęłam, ale nie pozwolił mi skończyć. Wiedziałam, do czego dąży i przerażało mnie to. Poderwał się na równe nogi i omiótł spojrzeniem klasę.

- Merlinie, ja naprawdę wierzyłem, że moi rodzice byli bohaterami! - zawołał, ale jego krzyk był taki... bez życia? Pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową.

- Nimfadora i Remus - zaczął Binns ciężko, ale Lupin już wybiegał z klasy. Chciałam biec za nim i pewnie bym to zrobiła, gdyby Olivier, który siedział za mną, nie złapał mnie za rękę.

- Victorie czekała pod klasą. Pozwól jej się nim zająć - powiedział cicho, a ja kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam.

- Klasa wolna - powiedział bezradnie dwie minuty później profesor, gdyż nie potrafił powiedzieć już żadnego zdania, które miałoby jakikolwiek sens.

A ja... Mnie rozsadzało od środka. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że wszyscy ci bohaterzy, w których wierzyłam, że cały ten cholerny Zakon... To było nie do przyjęcia! Podziwiałam ich wszystkich, podziwiałam po kolei każdego cholernego człowieka, którego opisała cholerna Rowling, a który przysłużył się w tej cholernej wojnie! A to wszystko było cholernie ślepe, bo jedyną różnicą pomiędzy jasną, a ciemną stroną był fakt, że cholerny Voldemort pragnął śmierci mugoli. I bolało mnie to, że wierzyłam w całą tą rzekomą, cholerną dobroć... Och, Voldemort pragnął śmierci mugoli, a nie czarodziei jasnej strony! Ci natomiast chcieli pozbawić życia wszystkich Śmierciożerców i ich rodzin. Zarówno jedno, jak i drugie było nie do przyjęcia! I choć byłam mugolaczką, ministerstwo stało się w moich oczach takim samym cholernym śmieciem, jak cały ten cholerny Krąg z Lordem Voldemortem na czele! I o dziwo jego nazwisko przechodziło przez moje myśli z łatwością. Nie tak jak uprzednio, gdy zwyczaje czarodziei stały się moimi zwyczajami, gdy bałam się wypowiedzieć imię tego czarnoksiężnika...

Czułam, że eksploduję. Nogi same poniosły mnie ku lochom. Miałam ochotę zobaczyć _jego_ i to bynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów, co zwykle. Byłam wściekła. Uwierzyłam w całe to jego „żałuję, że stałem po ciemnej stronie", kiedy jasna wcale nie była lepsza! Nagle całe to jego bohaterstwo stało się niczym. Niczym w moich oczach. Był takim samym draniem, jak jego ojciec, nawet, jeśli już nie zabijał. Nawet, jeśli wyzbył się swoich cholernych uprzedzeń! Przestały mnie interesować jego słowa. Bo czym były słowa? Niczym, ot co!


	13. Chapter 13

**Słuchajcie, nie zwykłam prosić Was o "komcie", ale w tym wypadku... no, proszę :D Rozdział zawiera moją niby-perełkę i jestem bardzobardzo ciekawa Waszych opinii! :D To jak? Mogę na Was liczyć? :D**

* * *

Ach, dodałam nowy prolog, bo ten stary, to raczej rozdział był. No, i dostał miano pierwszego. I ostrzegam, że teraz we wszystkich rozdziałach jest popaprana numeracja. Znaczy tą prawdziwą zmieniłam, ale na to w tekście nie mam czasu. Może kiedyś ruszę tyłek XD

* * *

**Rozdział XIII**

Zapukałam mocno do jego drzwi. Miałam ochotę wejść tam i na niego nakrzyczeć. Ale kiedy usłyszałam „wejść", kiedy zobaczyłam, jak otwiera to przejście do swojego salonu... Zdałam sobie sprawę, że ja wcale nie pokochałam go za bohaterstwo. I pomimo tego, co usłyszałam... moje serce nadal biło dla niego.

Spojrzałam na Malfoya, nie starając się tłumić wściekłości wymalowanej na mojej twarzy. Ale jak mocno bym się nie starała, nie byłam w stanie rzucić mu spojrzenia pełnego obrzydzenia. Pragnęłam teraz tak na niego spojrzeć, pragnęłam spojrzeć na niego pogardliwie. I nie potrafiłam. Bo to był Draco, Draco, w którym się zakochałam. I to mnie przerastało.

Zdenerwowana na siebie i resztę świata, weszłam niedbale do jego salonu. Nie usiadłam na fotelu. Nie od razu. Próbowałam ukoić zmysły rozglądając się za jakąś ciekawą książką, ale w tym momencie nawet tytułów nie potrafiłam zrozumieć. A on, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł sobie na swoim miejscu i przyglądał mi się z dezaprobatą.

- Raczysz wreszcie powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi, Seymour? - odezwał się w końcu, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że tylko na to czekałam.

- Tak tylko się zastanawiam, jak mogłam być taką idiotką, żeby _panu_ uwierzyć, _panie profesorze_ - powiedziałam, starając się by mój głos nie zadrżał. Prawda była taka, że nadal byłam idiotką. Po jakie licho ja tu w ogóle przychodziłam? Nie powinnam była, nie powinnam była w ogóle chcieć go zobaczyć!

- A w co takiego mi uwierzyłaś, Seymour? - spytał spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Wyprowadzało mnie to z równowagi. Stalowe oczy nie wyrażały kompletnie niczego i zbijało mnie to z tropu. Przeniosłam wzrok na jego przedramię. Nie miał na sobie swoich szat, a czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. I bandaża nie zabrakło.

- Uwierzyłam w pański żal - odpowiedziałam powoli, głosem tak cichym, że można byłoby pomyśleć, że jestem nieobecna. Przyglądałam się temu przedramieniu, zastanawiając się, co by było, gdybym odwinęła ten bandaż. Co bym zobaczyła... - Wybrał pan ciemną stronę i niby pan tego żałował. Jakoby jasna była lepsza.

- Ty się dobrze czujesz? - zdziwił się. Wstał i podszedł do mnie bliżej. Nie tak blisko jak wczoraj. Był jakiś metr ode mnie. Zahaczył palami jednej dłoni o swoją kieszeń w czarnych spodniach. Wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym oszalała.

- No chyba pan mi teraz nie powie, że jasna strona była lepsza niż ci wszyscy cholerni Śmierciożercy - warknęłam zdenerwowana, a on otworzył szerzej oczy. Przez chwilę błyskało w nich zrozumienie, ale zaraz zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło.

- Nie powiem - potwierdził. Uderzyło to we mnie z podwójną mocą. Wciąż miałam nadzieję, że zaprzeczy, że właśnie tak mi powie! Że wytłumaczy... Odsunęłam się o dwa kroki, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że to wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzyłam, to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo? - szepnęłam, lustrując wzrokiem jego twarz. Dracon zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Więc niech mi pan wytłumaczy, czego pan właściwie żałuje?

- Mimo wszystko, stanąłem po złej stronie - odparł i choć nie był to koniec tego, co chciał powiedzieć, ja nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć.

- A to niby dlaczego? - zapytałam z niemalże namacalnym obrzydzeniem w głosie. - Skoro nie było między tymi stronami żadnej różnicy... Skoro byliście sobie równi...

- Nie rozumiesz - powiedział powoli, a we mnie się zagotowało.

- Czego niby mam nie rozumieć? - zdenerwowałam się. - Mordował pan. Po obu stronach, mordował pan! _Dla większego dobra_, nieprawdaż?

- Zakon Feniksa nie miał powiązania z Ministerstwem - rzucił szybko, jakoby to miało być jego wytłumaczeniem.

- Co mnie obchodzi Zakon Feniksa? - warknęłam zdenerwowana. - Jasna strona, to jasna strona.

- Ministerstwo było jasną stroną skąpaną w błocie - odpowiedział. - Zakon nie działał na polecenie Ministra, Zakon nie grał jak Czarny Pan!

- Co za brednie! - niemalże krzyknęłam. Byłam wściekła!

- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wybrałem Zakon? - spytał poważnie.

- Nie mam zamiaru... - zaczęłam, a on uciszył mnie machnięciem ręki, po czym wyciągnął ją do mnie.

- Masz szansę się dowiedzieć - mruknął niechętnie i wzniósł bariery ochronne umysłu. Szczerość. Widziałam w jego oczach szczerość. - I więcej takiej nie dostaniesz.

Zachęcał mnie. Pomimo wszystko, nadal mu ufałam. I pragnęłam poznać prawdę, jakkolwiek straszną by ona nie była. Może to był mój błąd? Wydawało mi się, że wiem już wszystko, kiedy on, ot tak sobie, po prostu, uświadamiał mnie, że nie wiem kompletnie niczego. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

- Powie mi pan prawdę? - zapytałam cicho. Pokręcił przecząco głową, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

- Pokażę ci prawdę - odpowiedział i zrobił krok w moją stronę, nadal wyciągając ku mnie rękę.

- To jakiś cholerny żart? - warknęłam. Złość ponownie się we mnie nasiliła.

- Elizabe...

- Drwi pan sobie ze mnie? - zdenerwowałam się. - Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? Jak ja w ogóle mogłam w to uwierzyć? Całe to pańskie „żałuję"...

- Bo żałuję, ale tylko i wyłącznie tego, że byłem po złej stronie, Elizabeth! - próbował mnie przekrzyczeć, ale ja nie dopuszczałam do siebie jego tłumaczenia. Dla mnie były to pojedyncze, nic nieznaczące słowa, które kompletnie nie układały się w mojej głowie. Nie próbowałam zrozumieć. Nie chciałam.

- Cały ten cholerny Zakon, w który wierzyłam - krzyczałam - cała ta cholerna jasna strona, wy wszyscy walczyliście dokładnie tak samo, jak ta cholerna żmija...

- Zakon nie walczył tymi sposobami i nie wiem, który debil w tej szkole ci tak powiedział, ale jak go dorwę...

- Którą TY nazywasz Czarnym Panem, jakoby dalej nim dla ciebie był! - Wściekłość. Kipiałam i czułam, że muszę to z siebie wyrzucić. Nie wiem, jak on to odbierał. Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu stałam tam i krzyczałam, kiedy on próbował przekrzyczeć mnie. Kiedy zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, a ja odsunęłam się gwałtownie.

- Nazywam go tak, bo to zdecydowanie lepsze, niż „Sami-Wiecie-Kto", skoro nie wolno mi wypowiedzieć „Voldemort", bo wszyscy się wzdrygacie!

- Jesteś tchórzem, rozumiesz? - wrzeszczałam, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na to, co się dzieje. - Tchórzem...

- Masz rację, jestem tchórzem.

-Jakich mało! To był powód, dla którego odsunąłeś się od niego, a dla którego znalazłeś się w szeregach Zakonu!

- Seymour, zamknij się wreszcie i wysłuchaj mnie!

To była chwila. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy mnie i chwycił mnie za nadgarstki. Przestraszyłam się. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, żeby mnie zostawił. Wyrywałam się, szarpałam. Udało mi się oswobodzić jedną rękę, którą zaraz zaczęłam okładać jego klatkę piersiową. Szybko jednak złapał mnie za nią i dziwnym ruchem zmanipulował mnie tak, że znalazłam się odwrócona do niego tyłem. Jego uścisk na moich nadgarstkach wcale nie zelżał, a trzeba wspomnieć, że unieruchomił je za moimi plecami. Zaczęłam kopać, na co zareagował natychmiastowo. Przycisnął mnie do siebie, zdołał uchwycić obie moje ręce jedną swoją, a jego ramię oplotło mnie od przodu. Jego twarz znalazła się tuż nad moim ramieniem, tuż przy mojej twarzy. I tym razem ta bliskość bynajmniej mi się nie spodobała. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczęłam krzyczeć.

- Czego chcesz? - rzucałam pytania, nie robiąc przerwy, by mógł odpowiedzieć.

- Zamknij się, Seymour - warknął mi do ucha. Brzmiał tak groźnie, że naprawdę zaczęłam obawiać się o siebie.

- Czego chcesz? - powtórzyłam pytanie, zdecydowanie spokojniej i tym razem pozwoliłam mu na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie wysłuchała - powiedział spokojnie. - Zakon Feniksa nie miał nic wspólnego z całą tą „jasną stroną", którą wszyscy uważają za tą dobrą. Poza jednakowymi celami. Pomyślałaś może o tej różnicy, jak mnie traktowano w Zakonie, a jak w szeregach Śmierciożerców?

- Faktycznie, zapomniałam. Kolejny objaw twojego tchórzostwa - syknęłam.

- Masz rację, jestem tchórzem. Ale nie, dlatego, że odsunąłem się od Czarnego Pana - powiedział cicho, ale dostatecznie głośno, żebym mogła go usłyszeć. - Jestem tchórzem, bo zabijałem bezbronnych. I zbyt późno zorientowałem się, że to, co robię, jest złe.

- Więc przeszedłeś na stronę Dumbledore'a, by móc kontynuować te czyny - warknęłam, a cała moja gryfońska głupota przypomniała mi teraz o swoim istnieniu. Jego uścisk na moich nadgarstkach wzmocnił się.

- Zakon. Feniksa. Nie. Grał. Tak. Jak. Reszta - wycedził, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Na Historii Magii...

- Binns - powiedział zdenerwowany. - Co jakiś czas wywija podobny numer niektórym klasom. I buntują się, dopóki opiekunowie domów łaskawie nie wyjaśnią uczniom, że teoria o Zakonie to bzdura.

- Zwalaj na Binnsa, - syczałam - Pingwinie jeden.

- To, co robili Śmierciożercy...

- Przestań - przerwałam mu. - Przestań mi wpierać, że Śmierciożercy to coś gorszego, niż Knot i Dumbledore ze swoimi cholernymi armiami...

Momentalnie odwrócił mnie ku sobie. Ścisnął moje ramiona, jak gdyby bał się, że ucieknę. Nie mylił się. Uciekłabym, gdybym tylko mogła.

- Jeśli... - zaciął się. Odwrócił wzrok, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. W końcu spojrzał na mnie niepewnie i szepnął: - Jeśli to ma ci pomóc, to...

Zmrużył oczy, w skupieniu. Mimowolnie patrzyłam na niego wyczekująco, choć złość bynajmniej mnie nie opuściła. Miałam ochotę warknąć na niego, wydrzeć się jeszcze raz i uciec, nie zważając na to, że Draco Malfoy wciąż pozostawał moim nauczycielem. Że też w ogóle pozwolili mu uczyć!

- Oddaję ci moje życie, Elizabeth i nie myśl proszę, że robię to dlatego, żeby wzbudzić w tobie litość - powiedział stanowczym tonem, a ja zapewne bym się roześmiała, gdyby powaga sytuacji, w końcu do mnie nie dotarła.

Nie zdążyłam się jednak nad tym dłużej zastanowić. W jednej chwili patrzyłam w stalowe tęczówki i próbowałam wyszarpnąć się z jego uścisku, a w drugiej... znalazłam się w całkiem dobrze znanym mi miejscu. Gabinet Dracona Malfoy'a zdawał być się lekko mroczniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. _Alegilimencja_ - zrozumiałam.

Dopiero teraz, dopiero w tym momencie ogarnął mnie prawdziwy strach! „Oddaję ci moje życie", ja naprawdę wtrąciłam się w jego prywatne sprawy!

- Draco - usłyszałam nieznany mi głos zza swoich pleców. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i zobaczyłam stojącego przy biurku czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Jego ciemne szaty doskonale pasowały do oczu, które były w kolorze obsydianu. Na ich tle wyróżniała się jasna, ziemista cera i duży, krzywy nos. Nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, kim był ów człowiek.

- Severus - z moich ust wyrwało się imię bohatera wojennego. To nie był dźwięk mojego głosu, a chłodne przywitanie Malfoy'a. Spojrzałam w dół i dotarło do mnie, że jestem w jego ciele. Chciałam obejrzeć się do tyłu, ale nie miałam takiej możliwości. Zrozumiałam nagle, że jestem tu tylko widzem, a cała niezwykłość tego spektaklu polega na tym, że widzę wszystko z perspektywy samego Malfoy'a. Czuje tak jak on, a w tym momencie... była to zwykła obojętność.

- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedział Snape i wskazał na krzesło przed biurkiem. - Siadaj.

Mimowolnie zaczęłam iść w kierunku wskazanego miejsca i usiadłam na nim. Chwilkę później znajdowałam się twarzą w twarz z Severusem. Rozwaliłam się na krześle i założyłam ręce na pierś. Czułam w nich niesamowitą siłę, coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczyłam. Moja... dłoń Dracona powędrowała do włosów i zmierzwiła je, dając bardzo przyjemne uczucie na głowie.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, _ojcze chrzestny_? McGonagall twierdzi, że się znęcam nad Świętą Trójcą? - zapytałam z drwiną. Byłam niemalże pewna, że Severus zaraz parsknie śmiechem, ale on wcale się nie roześmiał. Och, to było jak rozdwojenie jaźni. Czułam podwójnie!

- Draco, wiem, że chcesz zostać Śmierciożercą - zaczął całkiem poważnie Snape. - Lucjusz wprowadzi cię w to wszystko, ale jako twój ojciec chrzestny czuje obowiązek, aby poinformować cię o kilku sprawach.

- Doskonale, przynajmniej będę wiedział, jak zacząć - uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco do Severusa. Jakaś część mnie cieszyła się ogromnie na fakt, że Snape jest prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Coś mi podpowiadało, że dzięki niemu zajmę całkiem wysokie miejsce w kręgu. Ja. W kręgu Śmierciożerców. Ja w kręgu Śmierciożerców!

- Nie zrozumiałeś - mruknął Severus, jak gdyby przygotowując się do powiedzenia mi czegoś bardzo ważnego i zarazem trudnego. Uniosłam brew, wskazując mu tym samym, żeby zaczął mówić. - Chcesz stanąć po stronie czarnoksiężnika, ale jeśli to zrobisz... będziesz musiał zabijać. Niewykluczone, że kiedyś ty odpowiesz za śmierć swoich bliskich. A może nawet i za moją własną, Draco.

- Czy ty próbujesz mnie zniechęcić? - wyrwało się z moich ust. Byłam zaskoczona, ale jednocześnie wcale niezdziwiona. To było nienormalne.

Snape wstał i przeszedł przed biurko. Oparł się o nie tak, by być bliżej mnie. Spojrzał mi uważnie w oczy. Poczułam do tego człowieka wielki szacunek. Miałam wrażenie, że znam go od lat.

- Gdy przyjdzie, co do czego... ty będziesz musiał zabić. A jeśli się zawahasz, On zabije ciebie - odezwał się w końcu.

- Wiem, wiem, jakie jest ryzyko - powiedziałam szybko, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na człowieka, który stał przede mną. Targały mną wątpliwości, choć wcale ich nie było. Wiedziałam, że ma rację, ale byłam pewna swojego pragnienia, które w gruncie rzeczy nie istniało. Nie istniało w tej drugiej części mojej duszy. Im dłużej patrzyłam w jego szczere, życzliwe dla mnie oczy, tym bardziej moja pewność malała.

- Co jeśli przyjdzie ci zabić kogoś, kogo znasz? Zniesiesz torturowanie swoich przyjaciół? - zapytał mnie z powagą. - Zrobisz wszystko, czego Czarny Pan od ciebie zechce?

- Zrobię - potwierdziłam mimowolnie, jak gdyby były to słowa przysięgi. Wierzyłam w to, że robię dobrze, chociaż byłam przekonana, że to największy błąd, jaki Draco popełnił.

- Zabiłbyś mnie? - rzucił kolejne pytanie, a ja ściągnęłam brwi. Nie wiedziałam, do czego zmierza, choć z drugiej strony doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co mogę usłyszeć.

- Dlaczego miałbym cię zabijać? - zdziwiłam się.

- Gdyby On dowiedział się o tej rozmowie, niewątpliwie zginąłbym - odparł, nadal wwiercając się we mnie wzrokiem. - Powiedz mi, chcesz zabijać?

- Chcę, ale tylko zdrajców krwi i szlamy - stwierdziłam i poczułam obrzydzenie do tych ludzi. Zupełnie jakbym zobaczyła małe robale, których nienawidzę. Czułam, że inni są gorsi niż ja i jednocześnie byłam oburzona, że tak pomyślałam.

- Więc zabij mnie. - Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił ją w moim kierunku. Zupełnie ogłupiała wpatrywałam się w niego.

- C-co? - wydukałam, zaskoczona swoją reakcją.

- Zabij mnie. Jestem zdrajcą, Draco - rzucił i wyczekiwał... wyczekiwał śmierci.

- Ty? Ty jesteś najwyżej postawionym śmierciożercą, Snape - odparłam bardziej opanowana i wstałam. Położyłam jego różdżkę na biurku i odsunęłam się.

- Szpieguje dla Dumbledore'a - wyjaśnił z zadziwiającą łatwością. - Chciałeś zabijać zdrajców, więc zabij i mnie.

- Nie wierzę ci - pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Jak mam ci udowodnić? - zapytał spokojnie. - Draco, jesteś tu, bo czuje się w obowiązku poinformować ciebie, że wszystkie twoje przekonania to bzdura. Kiedyś też myślałem, że oni wszyscy są gorsi, że mugole nie mają prawa bytu na tym cholernym świecie.

Uniósł głos, tak jak to zwykle robił na lekcjach eliksirów. Nie pytajcie mnie, skąd wiedziałam, jak takowe wyglądały - nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. W każdym razie byłam niemalże pewna, że jest jak najbardziej szczery i przekonany, co do tego, o czym mówi. Wpatrywałam się w niego z niekrytym zainteresowaniem, czekając aż będzie kontynuował.

- Matka Pottera była mugolaczką. I zakochałem się w niej - mówił, ale teraz obniżył już głos. - Ona nie była gorsza niż my wszyscy... - tymi słowami kompletnie mnie zaskoczył, choć doskonale wiedziałam o tym fakcie. Skrzywił się, jak gdyby bolało go to, co mówił. - A potem z mojej winy zginęła i to był punkt kulminacyjny, w którym zdecydowałem, po której stronie stoję. Zrozumiałem, że Czarny Pan wcale nie działa dla naszego dobra, bo nie jest winą mugoli, że nie urodzili się w czystokrwistych rodzinach, Draco. On kazał mi zabijać i torturować, więc robiłem to. Znęcałem się zarówno nad moimi dawnymi wrogami, tak jak i nad Bogu ducha winnymi niemowlakami.

- Od kiedy wierzysz w Boga? - warknęłam na niego zdenerwowana. Mój przykład, mój ideał, autorytet! Zdradził swojego pana! Och... Tok, jaki przybrały moje myśli, stopniowo zaczynał mnie przerażać. Kłóciłam się sama ze sobą.

- Bo to mi pozwala dalej funkcjonować. Świadomość, że może oni po śmierci trafili do lepszego świata - wyjaśnił Snape. - W nas jest magia, więc śmierć jest początkiem przygody, ale co z mugolami?

- Oni nie mają dusz...

- Draco, ja nie mam duszy! - Snape podniósł głos. - Straciłem ją wraz z pierwszymi morderstwami! Z każdym zniszczonym przeze mnie istnieniem ona zanikała, aż w końcu zupełnie się jej pozbyłem, i z tobą też tak będzie. Nie chcę, żebyś popełniał te same błędy, co ja. Błędy, które uczyniły mnie tym, kim jestem, Draco.

- Zgłupiałeś, Snape - zirytowałam się i odeszłam w stronę drzwi. Położyłam rękę na klamce. - Miałem cię za przykład, a tymczasem ty zdradziłeś...

- Nie skazuj siebie na taki cholerny los! On cię zabije, kiedy mu się znudzisz!

- Pieprzysz - zdenerwowałam się i jeszcze raz spojrzałam w kierunku Snape'a. - Nie wydam cię, bo byłeś mi ojcem przez te wszystkie lata. Nauczyłeś mnie praktycznie wszystkiego i zawsze dobrze mi doradzałeś, nie tak jak Lucjusz...

- Czy kiedykolwiek chociażby wspominałem ci o tym, że chcę abyś został Śmierciożercą? - przerwał mi. - Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci wprost, że popieram opinię twojego ojca, którego pomysły zwykły się źle kończyć? Czy chociaż raz powiedziałem ci, że Czarny Pan ma słuszne idee?

- Przestań! - krzyknęłam i wyszłam z trzaśnięciem drzwi, słysząc za sobą jeszcze jego pomruk.

- Cholera jasna, to nie może się dobrze skończyć...

Świat zawirował. Znalazłam się w miejscu jeszcze bardziej mrocznym, niż sam gabinet Snape'a. Był to cmentarz i to w dodatku straszny cmentarz. Nogi się pode mną trzęsły, ale czułam w sobie dziwną pewność. Celowałam różdżką w Erniego Macmillana, Puchona, poprzez którego niegdyś dostałam tygodniowy szlaban u Filcha. Nie, stop! Ja nigdy nie miałam przez niego szlabanu... Merlinie, ja go nawet nie znałam!

Blondyn leżał na ziemi, trzęsąc się z bólu po zadanym mu Cruciatusie. Z jego boku ciekła krew i wyglądało na to, że był bardzo słaby. Moje wnętrze krzyczało, błagało o litość dla niego! Pragnęłam mu pomóc, nie patrzeć na to jak on ginie... jak ja go zabijam... Druga część mojej duszy tego właśnie chciała... czerpała niesamowitą przyjemność z jego bólu! Wiedziałam, że to nie ja doprowadziłam chłopaka do tego stanu, ale mimo to tak bardzo się cieszyłam... Spoglądałam na niego i nagle, w tej ciemnej stronie duszy zakiełkowało współczucie i żal, które już zaraz miało zostać stamtąd brutalnie wyrwane. Poczułam się niepewnie, zaczęłam mieć wątpliwości. Co jeśli Snape miał rację? Zaraz to z siebie wyrzuciłam, chociaż druga część mnie, mój głos, głos Elizabeth krzyczał teraz, żebym tego nie robiła. Ale to było silniejsze. Wszystko działo się, nie zważając na moją wolę, na moje zdanie!

- ...a kiedy zabijesz, Mroczny Znak zapłonie i ty staniesz się moim Śmierciożercą. Do dzieła... mój sługo... - usłyszałam mrożący krew w żyłach głos. Żadne słowa nie były w stanie go opisać. _Czarny Pan_, przebiegło mi przez myśl.

- Zapłacisz za to, Malfoy - dobiegło mnie ciche wołanie z ziemi. Nie błagał o litość, ani o życie. Macmillan był gotowy na śmierć, bo wolał zginąć, niż przejść na stronę Voldemorta. Poczułam do niego szacunek, ale z drugiej części mnie właśnie ulotniły się wszelkie wątpliwości. Przeraziłam się, słysząc beztroski, a zarazem złowrogi śmiech Dracona, wydobywający się z moich ust.

- Avada Kedavra - rzuciłam szybko i nagle rozbłysło zielone światło. Poczułam, że coś we mnie pęka, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć, co to takiego. _Snape miał rację, dusza_... usłyszałam w myślach, ale ta odpowiedź mnie nie usatysfakcjonowała. Co więcej - prawdziwa część mnie była pewna, że to, co poczułam nie miało nic wspólnego z duszą, a jedynie z sumieniem. Nogi przestały się trząść. Uleciał strach. Było już za późno, za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Blondyn leżał na ziemi bez życia. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie bólu i zmęczenia. I dumy, ledwo dostrzegalnej dumy, której nikt mu nie odebrał, pomimo wszystko.

I ponownie znalazłam się w innym miejscu. Była to mocno oświetlona sala i z przerażeniem odkryłam, że jest to Malfoy Manor. Nigdy tam nie byłam, ale coś we mnie wrzeszczało, że właśnie w tym dworze się znajduję. Dookoła mnie stało kilkunastu Śmierciożerców, a na krześle przed nami śmiał się Czarny Pan. Mój ojciec... och, ojciec Malfoya śmiał się teraz wniebogłosy, celując różdżką w krzyczącą kobietę. Bez wątpienia oberwała od niego Cruciatusem. Przyglądałam się tej scenie z radością, ale jej finał miał miejsce dopiero w momencie rozbłyśnięcia zielonego światła. I ponownie gdzieś w środku zapłakałam żałośnie nad losem kobiety. Była młoda, nie miała więcej, niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Twarz zastygła wykrzywiona bólem i upadła cichutko na podłogę, bo przecież tak blisko niej była. Włosy blondynki zanurzyły się w kałuży jej własnej krwi, a ja... nie chciałam na to patrzeć. Czułam obrzydzenie do samej siebie, bo nie mogłam niczego zrobić. I jeszcze mój śmiech, moja radość... sadystyczna radość!

- Twoja kolej, Draco - usłyszałam chłodny, przeszywający głos mojego pana. Moja podświadomość nakazywała mi uciekać, ale z drugiej strony cieszyłam się diabelsko.

Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i czekałam, aż pojawi się mój cel. I wtedy właśnie nastąpił przełom. Moment, w którym nie tylko się zawahałam, ale i załamałam. Chwila, w której przepadłam, w której miał miejsce punkt kulminacyjny. Na środek sali wturlało się płaczące niemowlę, które Pettigrew kopnął w tą stronę z całej siły. Zamarłam. I po raz pierwszy stwierdziłam, że Sanpe miał rację. Bogu ducha winne dziecko... Spojrzałam niepewnie na Czarnego Pana, ale w nim nie było za krzty współczucia, a jedynie ta cholerna radość... Zerknęłam na moją małą ofiarę.

Wspomniałam Erniego. Przed oczyma pojawiły się inne ofiary, wszystkie, które zginęły z moich rąk. Nieznajome twarze, każda z nich miała jakąś historię. A ja zakończyłam te opowieści w tak tragiczny i szybki sposób. Ale oni mieli coś, cokolwiek... Teraz natomiast przyszło zabić mi człowieka, który nie miał jeszcze nic, bo nie zdążył dorobić się czegokolwiek. Nie zdążył zapamiętać dostatecznie dużo, nie miał wspomnień, bo skąd?

Cóżem mogła dla tego dziecka zrobić? Nie pierwszy raz uczestniczyłam w tej zabawie i wiedziałam, jak kończą niedoszłe ofiary Śmierciożerców, którzy bali się zadziałać. Były karane dwa razy mocniej za swoje przewinienie, którym nieraz było po prostu pochodzenie. Dodatkowo cierpiały dłużej za to, że zniechęciły jakiegoś kretyna do działania. Płaciły za równo te ofiary, jak i ten kretyn. Czarny Pan nie potrzebował słabeuszy.

A ono płakało i patrzyło na mnie tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczkami. Ono nie wiedziało gdzie jest i rozglądało się dookoła. Badało spojrzeniem każdego z nas, szukając w tłumie ojca. I zwróciło się w stronę matki, blondynki, która leżała bez ducha na podłodze. I zapłakało jeszcze głośniej, choć nie było świadome jej stanu. Pomagając sobie nóżkami i rączkami zaczęło zbliżać się powoli w jej stronę. Nie umiało jeszcze chodzić. Raczkując tak, było ślepe na świat, bo łzy mu go przysłoniły. Wykrzywiło usta w bolesnym smutku, a oczy błyszczały od kryształowych kropelek. Dzieciątko miało roczek, może z kilkoma miesiącami. Zawołało żałośnie „mama", a wszyscy przyglądali mi się w oczekiwaniu. Moja maleńka ofiara poślizgnęła się przez kałużę krwi i wylądowała na ziemi tuż przy mamie. Zaczęło krzyczeć niewyraźnie i machało rączkami do swojej rodzicielki, ale blondynka wcale nie odpowiadała. I nie przytuliła dziecka, jak pewno miała w zwyczaju. Tylko leżała tam bez ducha, bez oddechu, bez bicia serca... bez życia...

Świadomość, że miałam zaraz odebrać szansę na życie dziecku... ono jeszcze niczego nie przeżyło, a już miało zostać skreślone! Nigdy nie czułam takiego strachu jak w tym momencie. W końcu wszystko we mnie się zgadzało, serce i dusza stały się jednością, rozum poparł ich rację. Wszystko nalegało, żebym tego nie robiła. A ono płakało i krzyczało... Ktoś szturchnął mnie z boku i cieszyłam się teraz, że miałam na twarzy maskę Śmierciożercy, bo już za samą swoją minę mogłam zginąć.

Zebrałam w sobie całą swoją nienawiść do świata, jaką kiedykolwiek czułam, choć wewnątrz płakałam. Płakałam, bo ilekroć razy bardziej wolałabym zginąć, niżeli odbierać jemu życie. Ale ono niczym sobie nie zasłużyło na większe cierpienie... I chciałam wmówić sobie, że zabijając je, ja okażę się tchórzem. I chciałam to przerwać, lecz nie mogłam... bo ono nadal tam gaworzyło, nieprzygotowane na żadne cierpienia... Poczułam złość, bo Pettigrew śmiał wymierzyć mu karę, nim jego męki w ogóle miały się zacząć. Ono nie musiało płakać, mogło umierać ze świadomością, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Wiedziałam, że to jedyna szansa dla tego dziecka, bo lepiej mu było teraz zginąć, niżeli być męczonym. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zapłacę za to. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i siłą wyobraźni sprawiłam, że na miejscu dziecka pojawił się ogromny pająk. A we mnie krzyki i błagania nie ustawały, tam w środku trwała jedynie rozpacz i agonia większa, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej...

- Avada Kedavra - powiedziałam, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, dbając o to, żeby mój głos nie zadrżał. W tym momencie ponownie zobaczyłam dziecko, zamiast pająka. Przerażone niemowlę, w które trafia zielony promień. Człowiek, który nie dostał szansy, by żyć. I to była najokrutniejsza ze zbrodni, jakie kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mi się popełnić... jakie zdarzyło się popełnić Malfoy'owi.

- Dlaczego nie zabawiłeś się z ofiarą, Draco? - dotarł do moich uszu groźny głos Czarnego Pana, otrzeźwiając mnie natychmiast. Musiałam hamować łzy rozpaczy, bo one pragnęły wydostać się na zewnątrz.

- Jestem już zmęczony i jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym już odejść, mój Panie - poprosiłam, chociaż wcale nie liczyłam na to, że od tak mnie puści.

- Panie, Draco faktycznie miał dzisiaj ciężki dzień. - Jak wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy Snape przyszedł mi na ratunek... Po raz kolejny. Cholerny, kolejny raz! Nie posłuchałam go, choć wiedziałam, że on zawsze ma racje! - Jeśli pozwolisz odejdę z nim, bo z chęcią odpocząłbym przed jutrzejszą akcją...

- Idźcie - przyzwolił Voldemort, a ja zrozumiałam, jak wielką władze miał Snape ze swoim autorytetem. Jak wielkim był zagrożeniem. Zagrożeniem, którego nie zechciałam zlikwidować, narażając Voldemorta na klęskę.

_Jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których w czasie mojej służby nigdy nie pożałowałem, Elizabeth, _usłyszałam głos Malfoy'a w swojej głowie. Przywrócił mnie do porządku, przypomniał mi, że nim nie jestem. Podpowiedział, że nie ja za to odpowiadam i dał mi siłę, bym nadal mogła na to patrzeć... Szybko jednak to poczucie minęło. Ponownie całą pełnią siebie stałam się Draconem. Wsiąknęło to we mnie do głębi.

Wraz ze Snapem szybko znaleźliśmy się przed bramą Hogwartu. Zrzuciłam z siebie maskę Śmierciożercy z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - wykrzyknęłam z żalem. - Dlaczego nie powstrzymałeś mnie przed wstąpieniem do tego cholernego gangu?

- Draco... ja próbowałem... - powiedział bezradnie Severus i tym, co tak bardzo mnie zaskoczyło, było poczucie winy wyraźnie malujące się zarówno na jego twarzy jak i brzmiące w jego głosie.

- Ja... straciłem duszę - wyszeptałam. Załamałam ręce, kiedy odpowiedział mi milczeniem.

Scena rozpłynęła się, a ja siedziałam teraz w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu i gawędziłam sobie w najlepsze z Hermioną. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nią i zrozumiałam, że moje... że dotychczasowe uprzedzenia Dracona były jedną, wielką pomyłką.

Nie wiem, na jaki temat rozmawiałam z Granger. Nasza rozmowa została zagłuszona, jakoby Draco nie chciał, żebym ją usłyszała. Rozumiałam, każdy miał jakieś bardzo prywatne sprawy. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że może te dwójkę łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń... Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo nieswojo, bardziej niż dotychczas. Paranoja, zrobiło mi się źle do tego stopnia, bo zobaczyłam go z inną, a nie przez to, co wcześniej widziałam!

- Jutro chcą zaatakować Hogwart! - te słowa uprzedził trzask aportacji, a Severus Snape stanął przed nami i spojrzał z na nas bez wyrazu. Zrobił to tylko po to, by już po chwili odwrócić wzrok i powędrować szybkim krokiem do kominka, żeby zwołać członków Zakonu.

Scena rozwiała się, a ja stałam teraz tuż obok Snape'a na Błoniach Hogwartu. Dookoła nas latały promienie, a ja zwinnie ich unikałam. Ani ja ani Snape jeszcze się nie ujawniliśmy, chociaż potajemnie wykańczaliśmy innych Śmierciożerców. Ratowaliśmy też życie walczącym po jasnej stronie i choć ci zdążyli się już zorientować, żaden ze Śmierciożerców nie miał o tym pojęcia. Byli zbyt pochłonięci walką. Zbliżali się teraz w stronę Hogwartu. W szkole mieli znajdywać się uczniowie i młodsi członkowie Zakonu. Co prawda obstawa na Błoniach mocno osłabiła już popleczników Czarnego Pana, ale wciąż było ich sporu. Dzięki Merlinowi, pozbyliśmy się wszelkich stworzeń, które nie były ludźmi.

- Draco, zdradzę się - usłyszałam blisko głos Snape'a.

- Nie! - krzyknęłam, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi.

_Będziesz tym, który mnie zabije, Draco. Daj mi szansę umrzeć bezboleśnie_, usłyszałam w swojej głowie. Zaraz mu odpowiedziałam.

_Snape, nie możesz tego zrobić! _

_Muszę, inaczej dostaną się do Hogwartu. Jeśli jest taka szansa, to będę ich ratował chociażby nie wiem, co miało się ze mną stać. Odwrócimy tym uwagę Śmierciożerców, a ci w środku dostaną trochę czasu w rezerwie_, przekonywał mnie. _Nie zasłużyłem na łatwą śmierć, powinienem cierpieć, ale jeśli mogę... po prostu zrób to, oddaj mi tę przysługę... _

_Robisz to, bo... _rzuciłam w jego myśli, ale część zdania została zagłuszona. Ukrywał coś przede mną, mimo wszystko coś ukrywał.

_...nie bądź idiotą, Draco. Musimy zwyciężyć, więc proszę, pomóż mi, chyba, że chcesz patrzeć jak marnie ginę z ich rąk. Proszę Draco, ostatnia posługa przyjaciela, zrób to dla mnie. Nigdy więcej cię o nic nie będę prosił! _

- Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra! - wydarł się Snape posyłając zaklęcie w kierunku pięciu Śmierciożerców, którzy zaraz padli u stóp zamku. Nie zdążyłam mu czegoś wyjaśnić. Nie wiedziałam, czego, ale czułam, że nie zrobiłam czegoś, co powinnam była zrobić! I wiedziałam, że było już za późno, bo on teraz i tak zginie, niezależnie od tego, co się wydarzy.

- Zdrajca! - krzyknął któryś Śmierciożerca i ku niemu zaraz też pofrunął zielony promień światła.

_Ty mały idioto! Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek dla mnie znaczyłeś? Jesteś nikim, Malfoy, rozumiesz? Nikim! Prędzej bym do Pottera zapałał miłością, niżeli tobie chociażbym zaufał! _

- Avada... Kedavra... - z moich ust wyrwał się przerażony dźwięk. Zabolało. Cholernie mocno zabolało, usłyszeć coś takiego od Snape'a. Był ważny. Uczył mnie jak żyć, choć nie zawsze kierowałem się jego radami. Miliony razy wyciągał mnie z tarapatów. Był jak ojciec, ważniejszy niż ojciec... Merlinie, nie mój! Był jak ojciec dla Dracona Malfoya...

_Znajdź swoje szczęście i nie popełniaj więcej moich błędów, Draco..._

Coś jeszcze mu opowiedziałam, ale ta myśl została zagłuszona. Widziałam jedynie, jak na twarzy Snape'a maluje się delikatny uśmiech. Pozostał i wtedy, kiedy padł na ziemię martwy, nieporuszający się. Z otwartymi, bynajmniej nieprzerażonymi oczyma. Jakoby był szczęśliwy w całym tym swoim nieszczęściu.

Świat się dla mnie zatrzymał. Wiedziałam, że tamte złe słowa, które skierował w moją stronę, miały mi jedynie ułatwić zadanie, ale wcale tego nie zrobiły... Sekundy przeciągały się, a ja widząc pędzących w stronę ojca chrzestnego Śmierciożerców, rzuciłam zaklęcie na jego ciało. Każdy, kto zechciałby zrobić z nim coś złego, natychmiast zostawał odrzucony w dal. Miałam ochotę się już tylko rozpłakać i umrzeć razem z nim, ale widziałam, że to byłby błąd. Że on by tego nie chciał. Skierowałam się, więc w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, zajmując miejsce przy jednym z drzew. Niezdolna do stania tam, gdzie rozgrywała się prawdziwa bitwa. Śmierciożercy byli zbyt zajęci, żeby mnie zauważyć. Po kolei każdy próbował dostać się do Snape'a, a kiedy im to nie wychodziło, lądowali całkiem niedaleko mnie. W stronę każdego z nich posyłałam szybkie Drętwota, po czym rzucałam na nich zaklęcie, dzięki któremu obudzić mieli się dopiero za kilka dni. Niewielu z nich w ogóle zdążyło się zorientować, że i ja jestem zdrajcą. Przysięgłam sobie w tamtym momencie, że nigdy więcej nie rzucę zaklęcia morderczego. Robiłam teraz wszystko jak automat, jak maszyna, nie mogąc wyrzucić ze swojej pamięci Severusa Snape'a i zielonego światła, które ugodziło w jego pierś. Rozpamiętywałam jego wdzięczność, o której mówiły mi jego oczy. Paliło mnie poczucie winy, bo wiedziałam, że ktoś mocno to przeżyje. Żałowałam, że to nie ja się zdradziłam. Ja nie miałam praktycznie nikogo, Severus miał kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Tylko w dalszym ciągu nie wiedziałam, kim był ten _ktoś_.

Pozbyłam się około trzydziestu Śmierciożerców, bo wszyscy byli tak tępi, by nadal próbować dostać się do Snape'a. Snape'a, który nie zasłużył na śmierć, bynajmniej nie z moich rąk.

_Elizabeth, ty nadal siedzisz w głowie Malfoy_a... przemówiłam do siebie w myślach spokojnym tonem, ale rozumiałam już, co czuł Draco. Żaden Order Merlina, czy nazwanie go bohaterem nie mogło tego naprawić, bo w swojej skórze on pozostawał zabójcą. Miał na sumieniu tyle istnień, on nie mógł żyć normalnie!

I w tym właśnie momencie znalazłam się z powrotem w salonie Malfoya.

- Merlinie... - szepnęłam, nim ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

* * *

- Lizzy, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - Olivier niemalże krzyknął, szarpiąc moją dłoń.

Jakby wyrwał mnie z transu. Byłam zamyślona. Jakżebym mogła nie być? Wracaliśmy właśnie z kolacji i jedyne, co pamiętałam, to fakt, iż Fenton chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Mówił coś o Malfoyu, ale temat, jaki sobie obrał, nie był dostatecznie ważny, żeby ściągnąć mnie na ziemię po tym, co wydarzyło się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów.

Jedyne, co się dla mnie liczyło, to wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w salonie Malfoy'a. Te wspomnienia, to było jakby wylał na mnie kubeł zimnej wody... W życiu nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek zrozumiem tego człowieka. Był zbyt nienormalny, zbyt fikcyjny, zbyt specyficzny! I kiedy otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam nad sobą jego twarz, zrozumiałam. Wiedziałam już, co tak naprawdę przeżywał. Wiedziałam, dlaczego był tym, kim był. Wiedziałam, o ile ironia i sarkazm potrafiły poprawić mu humor i wiedziałam, skąd wszystkie te maski obojętności się wzięły. Teraz było mi już tylko wstyd. Wbrew pozorom nie dlatego, że krzyczałam na niego, kiedy tam weszłam. Było mi wstyd, bo kiedy ujrzałam jego twarz, zerwałam się na równe nogi i w zabójczo szybkim tempie opuściłam jego prywatne kwatery i gabinet. Nigdy w życiu nie byłam spanikowana do tego stopnia. Ja zwyczajnie nie wiedziałam, co miałabym mu powiedzieć! Na tą chwilę czułam, że muszę go przeprosić. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro. Potrzebowałam czasu i w moim mniemaniu, on też go potrzebował. Powierzył mi całe swoje życie i choć był to w pewnym sensie zaszczyt, to także odpowiedzialność. Bałam się, bo wybrał niewłaściwą osobę. Nie potrafiłam radzić sobie z _takimi_ problemami w ciszy. W gruncie rzeczy, nigdy takich nie miałam. Marzyłam o tym, by móc komuś to opowiedzieć, ale przecież nie miałam prawa!

Spojrzałam, nieco otrzeźwiona, na mojego przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam - mruknęłam, a on pociągnął mnie za rękę do pustej klasy, nieopodal wejścia do Wieży Ravenclaw.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał zmartwiony.

- Nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować - odpowiedziałam, będąc pewną, że nawet gdybym komuś się teraz zwierzyła, to nie byłby to Olivier. - Mów lepiej, o co chodzi, bo znowu się wyłączę.

- Och, jasne - przytaknął, nie zauważając, jak łatwo uniknęłam tematu. - Dobra, mniejsza o Malfoy'a. Tak mi się właśnie przypomniało, że w sobotę mamy wyjście do Hogsmeade i pomyślałem, że może...

- Nie - przerwałam mu.

- Ale...

- Nie – powtórzyłam z mocą. - Olivier, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Dokładnie tak samo jak Justin i Teddy. Doszły mnie słuchy, że to jest jednostronne, bo ty oczekujesz ode mnie czegoś więcej. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale z tego nic nie będzie, bo ja nie chcę utrzymywać z tobą _takich_ relacji.

- Elizabeth - rzucił, ale wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Przepraszam cię, Olivier, ale ja nigdy nie poczuje do ciebie nic więcej, ponad przyjaźń. Ja nigdy, przenigdy nie pokocham cię w ten sposób, bo kochać cię jak brata, to co innego. My po prostu kompletnie się różnimy, w ogóle zachowujemy się jak brat i siostra, rozumiesz? - dostałam słowotoku. - Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie i mnie łażących po Hogwarcie za rękę i śliniących się do siebie na każdym kroku. To takie okropne, że nawet myśleć o tym nie mogę!

Słyszał ktoś kiedyś o subtelnym Gryfonie? Nie martwcie się, ja też nie.

- Ja... - zaczął wyraźnie zawiedziony. - A zresztą, nieważne...

Gdybyście potrafili wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo głupio mi się zrobiło, kiedy widziałam, jak wychodził! To była sytuacja, której chciałam uniknąć. Między innymi dlatego, że w podobnie niezręcznych chwilach zawsze mówiłam za dużo. Problem w tym, że on był moim przyjacielem od dziecka. Nigdy nawet nie myślałam o tym, że z tego mogłoby się wywinąć coś więcej. Merlinie, ja nie dopuszczałam do siebie w ogóle takiej myśli! Być z Olivierem... nie!

Zdenerwowana usiadłam na ławce i zastanawiałam się, co powinnam dalej zrobić. Przecież Fenton nie spojrzy mi już więcej w oczy! Było mi, co najmniej głupio, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już drugi raz dzisiaj zrobiłam coś, czego robić nie powinnam. Miałam się przygotować na tą rozmowę i nie zrobiłam tego!

- Wszystko w porządku? - Zza uchylonych drzwi wystawała głowa bruneta. Miał piękne, zielone oczy. Zaraz pojęłam, że to Krukon, który przemawiał tego dnia na Historii Magii. Zarumieniłam się nieznacznie, wiedząc, że to on po części odpowiada za bunt, jaki powstał w klasie. Nie wiedziałam, czy chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nie po tym, co dzisiaj zobaczyłam.

- Tak - mruknęłam niechętnie, ale to wcale nie powstrzymało go przed wejściem do klasy i zamknięciem drzwi. Wyjął swoją piersiówkę i łyknął z niej porządnie. Zastanawiałam się, czy jest niebezpieczny, kiedy usiadł na ławce przede mną, zwracając się w moją stronę.

- Jesteś pewna? - ponowił pytanie. Kiwnęłam lekko głową.

- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - zapytałam.

- Mike Stuart - powiedział szybko, jakoby nie byłoby to niczym ważnym. - A ty jesteś Elizabeth Seymour, prawda?

- Tak - przytaknęłam.

- Uczestniczyłaś dzisiaj w Historii Magii - stwierdził, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Zapadła pomiędzy nami cisza, ale nie trwała ona długo. Gnębiły mnie pytania.

- Dlaczego właściwie zrobiłeś dzisiaj to, co zrobiłeś? - rzuciłam, niby to od niechcenia.

- Chciałem, żeby uczniowie dowiedzieli się prawdy. - Nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Żałowałam w tym momencie, że nie znam się na Legilimencji. On musiał, bo jego oczy pozostały dla mnie tajemnicą. Chyba, że był pozbawiony barier ochronnych. W sumie było to bardziej prawdopodobne, bo skąd on mógł właściwie znać sztuki umysłu?

- Prawdy? - prychnęłam. - W tej wojnie były trzy strony. Dwie miały podobne cele, ale walczyły na różne sposoby.

- Mówisz o Zakonie? - zaśmiał się. - Albo byłeś po stronie Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, albo po stronie Ministerstwa, albo jeszcze miałeś przywileje i należałeś do Zakonu.

- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - warknęłam.

- Interesuję się historią - uciął.

- Co to znaczy, że członkowie Zakonu mieli przywileje? - spytałam z wahaniem, obawiając się, że ponownie uda mu się uświadomić mi coś, czego nie chciałam wiedzieć.

- Tam nie przyjmowało się ludzi ot tak - wyjaśnił. - Arystokraci praktycznie nie mieli wstępu. Chyba, że ktoś za nich poręczył. Obawiano się szpiegów.

- Skąd u ciebie taki wyrzut i pogarda, kiedy o tym mówisz? - Spojrzał na mnie niechętnie.

- Ludzie ginęli na tej wojnie, a Feniksa obchodziło jedynie dobro ogółu - odparł. - I być może był to najlepszy z wyborów, ale wielu niewinnych zginęło, dlatego, że Dumbledore nie chciał ich przyjąć. A wielu przyjmował tylko po to, żeby wysłać ich na śmierć w jakimś konkretnym celu. On doskonale wiedział, kto i kiedy zginie.

- Gdyby Dumbledore przyjmował każdego w swoje szeregi, to niewykluczone, że w tym momencie nie żyłabym razem z innymi mugolakami, bo Zakon przegrałby wojnę. Poza tym Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore wiedział wszystko. Opanował sztuki umysłu, o jakich ci się nie śniło. To nie tak, że nie przyjmował ludzi ze strachu. Na pierwszy rzut oka potrafił rozpoznać szpiega - powiedział chłopak. - On nie przyjmował czarodziei, bo niektórzy byli po prostu zbędni. Ich życie się nie liczyło, nie mógł ich w żaden sposób wykorzystać. Znam chyba tylko jedną osobę, która potrafiła go zaskoczyć. A właściwie to znałem, bo ten facet nie żyje - dodał rozbrajająco, nie mówiąc o tym z jakimś szczególnym żalem. Zaraz jednak dostrzegłam, że gra. Żałował tego człowieka, bardzo żałował. Skrzywił się delikatnie, kiedy myślał, że na niego nie patrzę.

- Zainteresowanie historią nie sięga do takiej wiedzy - warknęłam. - To, o czym mówisz, mógł wiedzieć tylko ktoś, kto walczył z Dumbledorem ramię w ramię.

- Powiedzmy, że mój stary znał go dosyć dobrze - rzucił znudzony. - Czasami miewam wrażenie, że bez mugolaków naprawdę byłoby lepiej. Jesteście tak głupi...

- Sugerujesz coś? - przerwałam mu i spojrzałam w jego oczy. Legilimenta, błysnęło w nich teraz rozbawienie.

- Passionentka - szepnął zaskoczony. Zeskoczyłam z mojej ławki i odsunęłam się nieco.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytałam.

- Powiedzmy, że wyczułem - odpowiedział. - Skąd u licha, zwykła mugolaczka wzięła ten talent?

- Nie uważam, żeby mugole byli jacyś gorsi - odpowiedziałam. Zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Gdybyś była czystej krwi, miałabyś inne spojrzenie na to wszystko - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być Ślizgonem?

- Tiara mi to proponowała, aczkolwiek mój umysł okazał się być potężniejszy - rzekł z wyższością. - Szkoda. Niektóre z was są takie ładne... szkoda, że brudne.

- Kretyn - syknęłam.

- Masz rację. Kretyn - przytaknął, zbijając mnie tym samym z tropu. - Nie pytaj. Może kiedyś ci wyjaśnię.

Spojrzałam na niego z pogardą i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Czułam się przy nim nieswojo. Wyszłam, czym prędzej z sali, kierując się ku Wieży Gryffindoru. Fakt faktem, nie mogłam opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach w salonie Malfoy'a Victorie. Ale nikt nie bronił mi opowiedzieć jej o Olivierze, prawda? Jeśli ktoś mógł mi teraz doradzić, to tylko ona. A ja po prostu musiałam odciągnąć teraz własną uwagę od Dracona i Mike'a.


	14. Chapter 14

**Uwaga! W rozdziale odpowiedź na nurtujące nas pytanie, którego treści rzecz jasna nie podam... XD Mam nadzieję, że każdy sam się domyśli, o co chodzi :D**

* * *

**Rozdział XIV**

- Lizz, ukrywasz coś - powiedziała pewnie Victorie. Tuż po kolacji siedziałyśmy w Pokoju Wspólnym, a ja właśnie skończyłam opowiadać jej o Olivierze i Mike'u. Przeważnie nie miałam potrzeby mówienia, aczkolwiek dzisiaj sytuacja była nadzwyczaj wyjątkowa. Pragnęłam komuś opowiedzieć o tym, co widziałam w głowie Malfoya, ale tego nie mogłam zrobić. Więc mówiłam o tej dwójce.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Może nie byłam jakoś specjalnie dobrą aktorką, ale moje umiejętności były dostateczne, żeby oszukać Weasleyównę. Nie, stop. W sumie to byłam całkiem dobrą aktorką.

- Nawet się ciebie o nic nie zapytałam, sama z siebie zaczęłaś mówić. I to jeszcze taki słowotok! - wyjaśniła, jakoby miało to być prawdziwym wytłumaczeniem. Przewróciłam oczyma. Najwyraźniej Teddy udzielił jej kilku przydatnych informacji na temat moich zachowań w różnych sytuacjach.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - rzuciłam i dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, jak bardzo nieprzemyślane były te słowa. Przyznałam się, że coś ukrywam. Cholera jasna! Mój słowotok narastał, byłam zbyt zestresowana!

- Elizabeth - powiedziała oburzona. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - O co chodzi?

- Victorie, ja naprawdę nie mogę, nie wolno mi - mruknęłam niezadowolona.

- Od kiedy ty słuchasz jakichkolwiek zakazów? - spytała zaskoczona. - W ogóle, od kiedy wzięło ci się na mówienie mi o wszystkim?

- Od kiedy na moich barkach spoczęło zbyt wiele tajemnic, z którymi nie potrafię sobie poradzić - westchnęłam i oparłam się wygodniej o kanapę, po czym przytuliłam do siebie kolana.

- Czy to ma związek z dzisiejszą Historią Magii, z której Teddy wyszedł taki wściekły? - zapytała blondynka. Błękitne oczy wyrażały prawdziwe zmartwienie.

- I tak i nie - szepnęłam. - Nie każ mi więcej mówić, bo ja się nie powstrzymam. A jeśli się nie powstrzymam, to będę tego żałowała do końca swojego życia. Dobra, może przesadzam, ale będę żałowała!

- Masz problem? - zaczęła niespokojnie miąć skrawek swojej białej koszuli.

- Mam - potwierdziłam. Nagle poczułam przemożną chęć roześmiania się. Byłam w bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji i sama tego nie rozumiałam. Jakiś napad paniki, czy coś? - Ale nie mogę ci o nim opowiedzieć.

- To dotyczy czegoś czy kogoś? - kontynuowała, ku mojemu zmartwieniu i radości zarazem.

- Kogoś - odpowiedziałam.

- Pokłóciłaś się z tym kimś, czy może masz, co do tego kogoś jakieś wątpliwości? - pytała. - Może zrobiłaś coś głupiego i nie wiesz jak powiedzieć to temu komuś?

- Nie... Powiedziałabym raczej, że ten ktoś rozwiał moje wątpliwości, a ja zrobiłam coś głupiego, co nie powinno było mieć miejsca i on się chyba wkurzy, ale nie wiem jeszcze, bo uciekłam przed nim i teraz mnie to dręczy, chcę to wszystko odkręcić, tylko nie wiem jak... - zapowietrzyłam się. W ogóle to nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę jej to mówię. Z drugiej strony nie ujawniałam żadnych szczegółów. Dlatego też ta rozmowa tak bardzo mi się teraz spodobała. Gdyby tylko nie chciało mi się tak śmiać!

- W takim wypadku powinnaś porozmawiać z tą osobą - mruknęła, jakoby znała moją sytuację. Jeśli przyjść z jakimś problemem owianym tajemnicą, to przyjść właśnie do Weasleyówny. Była niesamowita!

- Masz rację - poderwałam się na nogi. Już miałam iść w stronę dziury pod portretem, kiedy Victorie złapała mnie za rękę.

- To nie jest Gryfon? - zdziwiła się.

- Nie - odparłam.

- Krukon? - spytała.

- Chociażbym chciała, to naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć - odpowiedziałam krótko, pragnąc uniknąć dalszych pytań ze strony blondynki. Skinęła jedynie głową i pozwoliła mi odejść.

Gdy tylko opuściłam Wieżę Gryffindoru, rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Zaczęłam biec, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w lochach. W pewnym momencie zabrakło mi tchu i zatrzymałam się. Z niezadowoleniem uświadomiłam sobie, że mogłam udać się tajnymi przejściami, które pokazał mi sam Malfoy. Przeklęłam samą siebie w myślach. Byłam na trzecim piętrze i nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie owe przejście się tutaj otwiera. Zatrzymałam się więc, by odpocząć. Uspokajałam oddech i bawiłam się nerwowo swoim warkoczem, gdy usłyszałam ciche kroki. Z ulgą przypomniałam sobie, że aktualnie nikt mnie nie może zobaczyć. Dlatego też nie spanikowałam, gdy zobaczyłam wychodzącego zza rogu Mike'a i jakiegoś Ślizgona. Rozmawiali o czymś, przyciszonymi głosami. Wstrzymałam oddech, obawiając się, że mogą mnie usłyszeć.

- ...ona wie? - zapytał Ślizgon.

- Nie sądzę. W przeciwnym razie dawno by mnie tutaj nie było - odparł Mike i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Myślisz, że by cię stąd wywalili? Jak zwykłe, mugolskie ścierwo z mugolskiej szkoły? - kontynuował chłopak.

- U mugoli, czy nie, jesteśmy uczniami. Fakt, że Binns jest lekkoduchem i niewiele obchodzi go czy pijemy i co pijemy, to już inna sprawa - powiedział Krukon, a ja niemalże otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Ta piersiówka, to nie były tylko pozory? - Poza tym nikt nie dowie się, że to ja załatwiam, prawda?

- Jeszcze jeden taki wyskok, że łykniesz przy nauczycielu i nie byłbym tego taki pewien - stwierdził rudy Ślizgon ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- James, daj spokój - powiedział nieco znudzony Mike. Zastanawiałam się, którędy powinnam uciekać. - Swoją drogą, to jestem ciekawy, co Longbottom dla mnie wymyślił.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał chłopak.

- Wiesz, po całej tej akcji na Zielarstwie dostałem szlaban. Na całe dwa tygodnie - zaczął niezadowolony chłopak. - McGonagall z wrażenia zwolniła Longbottoma z dyżurów, żebym ja mógł odbywać ten cholerny szlaban.

- Kto właściwie patroluje te korytarze, skoro ona wszystkich zwalnia? Flitwick od pewnego momentu w ogóle tego nie robi - Uczniowie powoli zaczęli się ode mnie oddalać, co przyjęłam z ulgą. Stwierdziłam, że kiedy znikną za rogiem, ja popędzę do lochów, tak jak uprzednio sobie obiecałam. Tymczasem nasłuchiwałam z zaciekawieniem ich rozmowy.

- Teoretycznie do patroli wystarczy dwóch nauczycieli, bo w zamku są szpiedzy - wyjaśnił Stuart, ze złością wskazując na jeden z portretów. Ruda kobieta spojrzała na niego spode łba i odwróciła się, niby to obrażona. - W dodatku istnieją jakieś tajne przejścia. Ale, do cholery, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie je otworzyć. W ogóle nikt nie wie. Ale kiedyś...

Po chwili ich głosy ucichły, a ja nie roztrząsając zbytnio tego, co usłyszałam, ponownie rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę lochów. Tym razem pomyślałam i będąc na drugim piętrze, skręciłam w korytarz, by dostać się do tajnego przejścia. Gdyby Mike wiedział, że ja wiem, chyba nie byłby specjalnie zadowolony, ale nie to było teraz ważne. Nie minęła minuta, a już stałam przed drzwiami gabinetu Dracona. Zdjęłam z siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Uniosłam prawą dłoń w celu zapukania. Zaraz jednak rozmyśliłam się i ją opuściłam. Kompletnie nie przemyślałam tego, co chcę mu powiedzieć. Przecież nie będę się nad nim użalać! Chyba by mnie za to zabił. Przygryzłam boleśnie wargę. Podejrzewałam, że on już wie o mojej obecności. On zawsze wiedział. Dlatego też, pragnąc uniknąć żenującej sytuacji, gdy otworzy mi drzwi, nim zdążę zrobić cokolwiek, zapukałam delikatnie. Postanowiłam zadziałać impulsywnie, choć obawiałam się, że powiem coś głupiego.

- Wejść - moich uszu dobiegł jego głos. Chciałabym rzec, że nieco poirytowany. W końcu takim był zawsze. Niestety tym razem był to głos wyprany z wszelkich emocji, gładki, a zarazem zimny jak lód.

Odetchnęłam głęboko, usiłując się uspokoić i drżącą dłonią nacisnęłam klamkę. Weszłam tam jeszcze wolniej niż zwykle. Czułam, że idę na ścięcie głowy. Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało z mojej perspektywy. Było mi zwyczajnie wstyd.

Kiedy zobaczyłam przystojnego blondyna, który taksował mnie wzrokiem, dotarło do mnie, dlaczego właściwie uciekłam. Przed oczyma stanęło mi to dzieciątko, które on musiał zabić. W mojej wyobraźni malowała się twarz Severusa Snape'a. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wycelowałam... wycelował swoją różdżkę w jego stronę. I teraz byłam w jednym pomieszczeniu z człowiekiem, który odpowiadał za to wszystko, który zniszczył tak wiele istnień. Mimo to, jednak rozumiałam. Ponownie ogarnął mnie smutek, którego w żaden sposób nie mogłam odpędzić. A on skierował na mnie te stalowe oczy, wpatrywał się we mnie, zadając nieme pytanie. Rysy twarzy Dracona były napięte. Nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem, czekał, aż będę gotowa, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. To było takie nienaturalne, takie niemalfoyowe... Och, ja nie byłam jeszcze gotowa! Teraz, kiedy to wiedziałam, plułam sobie w brodę, że nie odłożyłam tej wizyty na później. Ale na takie przemyślenia było już za późno. Powoli podeszłam do biurka i usiadłam na krześle przed Draco. Malfoy obserwował mnie z niemałym zainteresowaniem, a ja zastanawiałam się, co powinnam powiedzieć. Automatycznie podciągnęłam jedno kolano pod brodę, przytulając je do siebie. Nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Dostrzegłam teraz, że przerwał poprawianie jakichś prac, zbyt zaabsorbowany moim przybyciem. To było dla niego bardzo nietypowe zachowanie. I oto kolejna rzecz, którą po prostu... rozumiałam. Przygryzłam wargę i spuściłam twarz. Oczekiwałam zgryźliwego komentarza, albo chociaż pytania, dotyczącego mojej obecności w jego gabinecie! I nie doczekałam się. Uciekałam przed nim wzrokiem. Stalowe oczy nie wyrażały kompletnie niczego, co wprowadzało mnie jedynie w zakłopotanie. Po kilku minutach ciszy, zrozumiałam, że jeśli on się odezwie, to zrobi to nieszybko. To ja tutaj przyszłam, to do mnie należał pierwszy krok. Powinnam była coś powiedzieć, a zamiast tego siedziałam naprzeciwko niego bezczynnie.

Uniosłam oczy. Wydawało mi się, że jestem gotowa, by zacząć mówić. Byłam niemalże pewna, że głos mi nie zadrży. Miałam rację, nie zadrżał. Nie zadrżał, bo się nie odezwałam. Zaczęłam bawić się skrawkiem koszulki, którą miałam na sobie. Ta cisza robiła się nie do zniesienia, a on wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał.

- Przyszłam przeprosić - wyrzuciłam w końcu z siebie.

- Za co? - jego głos był bezbarwny. Całkowicie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek nuty.

- Doskonale pan wie, za co - mruknęłam poirytowana, patrząc w jego oczy. Zaraz jednak się uspokoiłam, czując, że muszę załatwić to jak człowiek, nie małpa. - Nie powinnam była tutaj przychodzić. Nie powinnam była wtrącać się w pańskie prywatne sprawy. I nie powinnam też była wychodzić stąd bez słowa...

- Nazwałbym to ucieczką, nie wychodzeniem - przerwał mi. Wywróciłam oczyma.

- Ma pan rację. Tak czy inaczej, przepraszam - powiedziałam, nieco zrezygnowana. Opuściłam nogę na ziemię, nerwowo stukając palcami w kolana.

- To nie ty wtrąciłaś się w moje sprawy, sam cię w nie wciągnąłem - stwierdził bardzo, ale to bardzo poważnie.

- Nie zrobiłby pan tego, gdybym pana nie sprowokowała - odpowiedziałam, bo zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że pomimo wszystko wina leżała po mojej stronie.

- Dziwi mnie jedynie fakt, że tak szybko się tutaj pokazałaś - spojrzałam na niego nieco zdezorientowana. - Skoro siedzisz tutaj i trzęsiesz się ze zdenerwowania, zamiast ze strachu, to najwidoczniej zrozumiałaś to wszystko w maksymalnie szybkim tempie.

Widział moje zdenerwowanie. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, próbując opanować ich drżenie. Szybko jednak okazało się, że było to zupełnie zbędne. Gdy spojrzałam w jego oczy, zauważyłam, że wzniósł bariery ochronne umysłu. W stalowych tęczówkach można było dostrzec ulgę. Całkowity brak złości z jego strony, spowodował, że uleciał ze mnie stres.

- Myślę, że każdy inny na moim miejscu, zrozumiałby to równie szybko - powiedziałam lekko zamyślona, wspominając to, co chciałabym wymazać w tej chwili z pamięci. Widok Erniego leżącego na ziemi, bynajmniej nie należał do przyjemnych. Zacisnęłam dłoń na krześle, nie chcąc dać się pochłonąć wspomnieniu.

- Uczucia i myśli mogły być złudą i ty dobrze o tym wiesz - zauważył. - Ale mimo wszystko uwierzyłaś w ten pokaz.

- Ufam panu - wyrwało się z moich ust, mimowolnie. Nie chciałam mówić tego wprost. A on uniósł brew. Jego oczyma ponownie zawładnęła tajemnica.

- Ufasz Ślizgonowi? Co z ciebie za Gryfonka? - udał zdziwienie. - Wiem, że jesteście naiwni, ale do tego stopnia?

- Ufam także profesor McGonagall, a przecież ona ufa panu - powiedziałam bez przekonania. I wiedziałam, że on to wyczuł. Ufałam mu dużo bardziej niż McGonagall, która momentami wydawała się być tak... nieodpowiedzialną.

- Czy masz... jakieś pytania dotyczące tego, co zobaczyłaś? - zapytał z wahaniem.

- Już i tak wiem więcej niż normalny uczeń w tej szkole. Ale może to pan chce mi ujawnić coś jeszcze? - Na mojej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech.

- Nie da się ukryć, że _nasze_ relacje wyglądają zupełnie inaczej, niż wyglądać powinny - powiedział z zamyśleniem. _Dla mnie mogłyby być dużo bardziej zażyłe_. - A ty już wiesz o mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

- Fakt, w przeciwieństwie do pańskiej wiedzy o mnie... - nie wiedzieć czemu, w tym momencie na jego twarzy pojawił się przeogromny uśmiech. Przez tą zmianę omal nie spadłam z krzesła! Jeszcze przed chwilą siedzieliśmy tu w ciszy, utrzymując pełną powagę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, a on, ot tak sobie, się teraz szczerzył!

- Wiem więcej, niż ci się wydaje... - urwał. Definitywnie unikał zwrócenia się do mnie w bardziej formalny sposób. Nie usłyszałam z jego ust ani „panno Seymour", ani po prostu „Seymour". Mojego imienia także nie używał. Najwyraźniej nie był pewien, jak powinien się do mnie zwracać. W uszach nadal dźwięczało mi, jak usiłując wytłumaczyć mi wszystko, wołał do mnie po imieniu. „Elizabeth" w jego ustach brzmiało nadzwyczaj pięknie.

- Co ma pan na myśli? - spytałam, nieco zbita z tropu.

- Być może kiedyś się dowiesz - powiedział zadowolony, a w jego oczach błyskały wesołe iskierki. - Powinnaś już iść.

- Przeszkadzam? - ton mojego głosu był niemalże zdziwiony, czego bynajmniej nie przyjęłam z radością. Z drwiącym uśmiechem wskazał na eseje, które właśnie poprawiał. - No dobra, przeszkadzam. Dobranoc, profesorze.

Podeszłam do drzwi i już miałam wyjść, kiedy usłyszałam jeszcze jego tajemniczy głos. Omal nie zwalił mnie tym z nóg.

- Nim zaczniesz zawracać głowę Fentonowi, przemyśl dokładnie to, co chcesz zrobić. Daj mu czas, inaczej źle odbierze twoje zainteresowanie - stwierdził złośliwie, a ja otworzyłam szerzej oczy. - Znowu - dodał.

- S-skąd p-pan wie o Olivierze? - wyjąkałam.

- McGlayer się nim interesuje, spróbuj wykorzystać tą informację - puścił moje pytanie mimo uszu. - Idź już.

Kompletnie zaskoczona wyszłam z gabinetu. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, jakim cudem on dowiedział się o moim problemie z Olivierem. Skąd on w ogóle wiedział o zainteresowaniu Anity? I jeszcze mi doradził! Cholera jasna, dał radę godną prawdziwego Ślizgona!

Pobladłam. Jeśli wiedział o Olivierze... to, o czym jeszcze on wiedział? Jakie miał źródło? Chyba nie użył na mnie Legilimencji... prawda?

Stałam przed drzwiami i nie interesował mnie fakt, że ludzie tędy chodzą. Przestraszona odwróciłam się w stronę gabinetu, zapukałam i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wtargnęłam do środka.

- Już się za mną stęskniłaś? - zapytał drwiąco, unosząc głowę znad poprawianych prac.

- Pan tu sobie ze mnie kpi, a ja wciąż nie wiem, skąd pan wie o Olivierze!

- Nim zadasz to durne pytanie - nie, nie użyłem na tobie Legilimencji.

- W takim ra...

- Nie, nie użyłem Legilimencji na Fentonie - przerwał mi. - I na nikim innym także jej nie zastosowałem.

- Więc skąd pan wie?! - spanikowałam. Moje ręce spoczęły na biodrach, a ja przyglądałam się jemu, oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Nie dowiesz się. Bynajmniej nie dzisiaj - odparł spokojnie i nabazgrał coś na zapisanym przez ucznia pergaminie.

- Więc kiedy? - zapytałam.

- Jeśli będę chciał wyjawić ci ten sekret, to zapewniam cię, że się dowiesz - powiedział znudzony. - Idź już.

- Super - warknęłam i odwróciłam się na pięcie, czym prędzej wychodząc z gabinetu. Trzasnęłam drzwiami, zapominając na chwilę, że on pomimo wszystko jest moim nauczycielem. O dziwo nie usłyszałam za sobą żadnego krzyku typu „dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru".

* * *

Szłam szybko. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie chciałam znaleźć się już w Pokoju Wspólnym. To był powód, dla którego do niego nie weszłam. Po prostu usiadłam na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę.

- Nim którekolwiek z was raczy przekazać któremuś z nauczycieli, że tu siedzę, chciałabym was uprzejmie poinformować, że jestem tu, bo chcę mieć odrobinę spokoju, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że coś złego się stało - powiedziałam na głos, kierując tą uwagę do obserwujących mnie portretów. Wędkarz, który przed chwilą mnie obserwował, skinął głową i wrócił do łowienia ryb, ale usłyszałam też prychnięcie kobiety, która miała okropnie wysoki głos.

Odchyliłam głowę w tył. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu do ciszy nocnej. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem schować się gdzieś indziej. De facto były opuszczone klasy, aczkolwiek trochę bałam się w nich sama przebywać. Mogłabym się udać do zwierciadła Ein Eingarp, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak się tam dostać. Zanotowałam w pamięci, żeby kiedyś zapytać oto Malfoya. Oczywiście w chwili totalnej nieuwagi, kiedy będzie skory, żeby mi odpowiedzieć. Była opcja pójścia na Wieżę Astronomiczną, ale to było zbyt daleko, nad czym niezmiernie ubolewałam. Lubiłam to miejsce. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad Pokojem Życzeń. Nim ktoś zarzuci mi głupotę, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłam - nikt nie wiedział, jak się tam dostać. Pokój pojawiał się zawsze wtedy, kiedy potrzeba była prawdziwa, a ja takowej nie miałam. Krążyły plotki, że ostatnią osobą, która otworzyła to miejsce, był Neville Longbottom.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, uciekłam myślami do Draco. Starałam się nie roztrząsać i nie analizować tych cholernych wspomnień. Dziękowałam Merlinowi, że gdy na niego patrzyłam, nie robiłam tego z litością. Jedyne, czego mi brakowało, to gapienie się na Malfoya jak na zbitego psa. Nie potrafiłam określić uczuć, jakie targały mną na wspomnienie tego, co widziałam. Choć była w tym odrobina współczucia, to zdecydowanie przeważało zrozumienie. Czułam się w jego towarzystwie inaczej niż do tej pory… Czułam się tak... jakbym stała się mu bliższa. Cała ta tajemnica, którą owiał swoją osobę istniała dalej, ale nie dlatego, że nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Istniała, bo on wciąż mnie zaskakiwał i nigdy nie mogłam przewidzieć, co zrobi dalej. Wzmocnił to poczucie wzmianką o Olivierze. Skąd on, do cholery, o tym wiedział? Bądź, co bądź, ale ja Draconowi byłam w stanie powierzyć całe swoje życie. Nie próbowałam się oszukiwać, byłam w nim zakochana. I być może sama opowiedziałabym mu o Olivierze, gdyby nie fakt, że chciałam zgrywać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Chciałam zgrywać zamkniętą w sobie osobę, o iście skomplikowanym życiu. Nie wiedziałam, skąd się to brało. Może pragnęłam wzbudzić w ten sposób jego zainteresowanie swoją osobą?

Postanowiłam zakończyć tą grę. I w tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że dalej nie mogę powierzyć mu swoich tajemnic. On był Ślizgonem i choć mu ufałam, to zrobiłby się podejrzliwy. Ostatnią rzeczą, której było mi w tym momencie potrzeba, to jego wiedza o moim uczuciu do niego. Nie wykorzystałby tego przeciwko mnie, to oczywiste. Jedynie odrzuciłby mnie, a cała ta więź, która, mimo jego woli, pomiędzy nami się zrodziła, zostałaby skazana na zniszczenie. Unikałby mnie. Jak każdy inny człowiek w podobnej sytuacji, każdy inny nauczyciel. Fakt faktem, że on nie był kimś innym, ale to zachowanie... On po prostu zachowałby się tak, jak inni, bo innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji raczej by nie dostrzegł.

Rozmyślając tak o tym spostrzegłam, że cisza nocna musiała się już zacząć. Podałam więc hasło Grubej Damie, bo niewykluczone, że Mike miał racje. Jeszcze któryś ze „szpiegów" doniósłby patrolującemu, że siedzę na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej. A prawdziwy komediodramat zacząłby się wtedy, gdyby okazało się, że do akuratnie Draco ma dyżur. _Draco_.

- Elizabeth! - zawołała Victorie, kiedy weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Było w nim na tyle gwarno, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Wróciłam - powiedziałam z kretyńskim uśmiechem.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś przebiegła maraton - zachichotała. Zaraz zrozumiałam, o czym ona właściwie mówi. Kiedy biegłam do _jego_ gabinetu, niektóre kosmyki uwolniły się z mojego warkocza, tworząc niesamowity bałagan na mojej głowie. Zaczerwieniłam się lekko, co nie uszło jej uwadze.

- Lizz, ty się rumienisz - rzuciła zaskoczona, kiedy usiadłam obok na kanapie. - Z kim ty się teraz spotkałaś?

- Wolę nie wiedzieć, co sobie teraz pomyślałaś - warknęłam, nieco zdenerwowana. Jeszcze mi tylko tego brakowało, żeby Weasleyówna stwierdziła, że umawiam się na schadzki z jakimś Romeo od siedmiu boleści.

- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi to wyjaśnisz - zaśmiała się, a ja spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem. - Jak z _tą_ sprawą?

- Poszło łatwiej niż przypuszczałam - skłamałam gładko. W rzeczywistości adrenalina nie opuściła jeszcze moich żył.

- O kim plotkujecie? - Teddy przysiadł się do nas. Spojrzałam na jego blond włosy, które teraz graniczyły ze złotem. Uniosłam w zaciekawieniu brew, zadając tym samym nieme pytanie.

- Pod twoją nieobecność ustaliliśmy datę ślubu - powiedziała Victorie i teraz to ona się zarumieniła.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, omal nie piszcząc z wrażenia! Wiem, że zachowałabym się jak kretynka, ale... Merlinie! To byli moi przyjaciele! Ustalili datę ślubu, byli tacy szczęśliwi... A ja miałam tą idealną świadomość, że tak bardzo do siebie pasowali, że tak bardzo się kochali! Kochałam ich, kochałam jak brata i siostrę. Jakżebym mogła się nie cieszyć? Wyszczerzyłam zęby, wpatrując się w tą dwójkę, która teraz chwyciła się za ręce. O jejku, jejku! Oni mówili całkowicie poważnie! Czułam, że zaraz oszaleje. W oczach Victorie panowało nieopisane szczęście. Moje temu nie dorównywało. Była tak szczęśliwa, taka szczęśliwa! A i Teddy niemniej!

- O mój Boże, nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedziałam, nabuzowana emocjami. Teddy zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, tak wesoło, tak szczęśliwie! - Kiedy?

- Ustaliśmy, że to będzie w wakacje, kiedy skończę szkołę. Co prawda to szmat czasu, ale Ted nie chce, żebym wracała do szkoły jako mężatka bez swojego męża - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, z miłością wpatrując się w swojego narzeczonego. Poczułam lekkie wątpliwości. To była wspaniała nowina, ale... byli jeszcze tacy młodzi! Zastanawiałam się, skąd ten pośpiech i zaraz przypomniałam sobie, że to nie jest świat mugoli, gdzie ludzie brali ślub nawet po trzydziestce. Tutaj zdarzało się brać go i po sześćdziesiątce, ale w większości przypadków, traktowano wszelkie związki dosłownie jak w średniowieczu. Dobra, może trochę przesadzam. Trzynastolatki nie wychodziły za mąż, aczkolwiek i tak bardzo wcześnie brano śluby. Z tego, co było mi wiadomo, nawet jedna Puchonka z siódmego roku była już mężatką. A Krukona, która opuściła Hogwart w zeszłym roku, była już w ciąży i cieszyła się razem ze swoim mężem. Wiedziałam o tym, bo ta właśnie Krukonka niegdyś pomagała mi z zadaniem z Transmutacji. Akurat nie rozumiałam jednego z tematów. Od tamtej pory rozmawiałyśmy regularnie. Miałam nawet zaproszenie na ślub, ale matka nie pozwoliła mi jechać.

- Nie cieszysz się? - spytał podejrzliwie Teddy.

- Cieszę, bardzo się cieszę - odpowiedziałam natychmiast. - Po prostu w świecie mugoli... no cóż, to trochę wcześnie.

- Lizz, wiesz przecież... - zaczęła Victorie, ale uciszyłam ją machnięciem ręki i uśmiechnęłam się życzliwie.

- Aż mi się wierzyć nie chce, że to naprawdę się dzieje - zachichotałam. - Trzy lata temu oboje wzbranialiście się, przed wyznaniem sobie swoich uczuć.

- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - zaśmiała się Weasleyówna. - Nie przyjaźniłyśmy się wtedy.

- To nie znaczy, że nie widziałam, co się święci. - Pokazałam jej język, a ona zacmokała z udawaną dezaprobatą.

* * *

Kolejne dni przyniosły mi jedynie wiele radości. Widziałam, jak Victorie promienieje i promieniałam razem z nią. Co prawda z odrobinę innych powodów... Nie da się ukryć, że zaczęłam odwiedzać Dracona regularnie. Złapaliśmy naprawdę dobre kontakty. Co prawda ironia nadal dźwięczała w jego głosie, nie wahał się przed rzucaniem mi kąśliwych uwag, ale taka już była jego natura. W sumie bez tego byłby innym człowiekiem, a ja innego nie chciałam. Draco zaczął ze mną żartować. Kiedy przychodziłam w celu poczytania, żadne z nas nie zajmowało się książką dłużej niż pięć minut. Znad tekstu zaczynaliśmy rozmowy, początkowo od poważnych tematów, dotyczących jakiegoś ważnego zagadnienia, stopniowo przechodząc do tematów bzdurnych. Omawianie głupot w tak inteligentny sposób, sprawiało mi nieopisaną przyjemność. Drwił ze mnie nieraz, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Doszło do tego, że sama zaczęłam bezkarnie go prowokować i śmiać się z niego. Akceptował to. Nawiązało się pomiędzy nami coś na kształt przyjaźni. Na lekcjach nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Co chwilę spoglądałam na niego znad eliksiru. Przyłapywałam go nawet na tym, że obserwował właśnie mnie. Rosły we mnie nadzieje, które niszczył, rzucając mi uwagę jeszcze bardziej kąśliwą niż zwykle. Bo i takie się zdarzały, jakby to było jego zabezpieczenie. Upewniał się w ten sposób, że nadal jesteśmy na tym „bezpiecznym" etapie. Wiedziałam, że z jego strony nic z tego nie będzie, choć nigdy nie powiedział mi tego wprost. Teraz liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie jego obecność.

Z wrażenia zaczęłam pisywać listy do Elodie. W pierwszej odpowiedzi, którą mi przysłała, zganiła mnie za to, że jej nie ostrzegłam. Pisała, że omal nie dostała zawału, kiedy sowa zaczęła pukać jej w okno. Śmiałam się, głośno się śmiałam. Ale byłam podekscytowana, bo Elodie mnie rozumiała. Sama doradzała mi, żebym uważała na to, co robię. Pisała, że jeśli mój sekret wyjdzie na jaw, jeśli on się domyśli, to ta przyjaźń pryśnie dużo szybciej, niż się zaczęła. Miałam zamiar zastosować się do jej rad.

Któregoś dnia, Malfoy znowu zapytał mnie o Legilimencję. Rozprawialiśmy naprawdę długo na ten temat. Ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Coś we mnie zaczęło się przełamywać, zapragnęłam uczyć się tej dziedziny. Była dla mnie wyjątkowo ciekawa. Mało tego, więcej nie ujrzałabym żadnej tajemnicy w jego oczach! I miałabym szansę dowiedzieć się, skąd wiedział o Olivierze. Swoją drogą, ten temat też poruszyliśmy.

Gdyby przed rokiem ktoś powiedział mi, że Malfoy zacznie doradzać mi na takie tematy, chyba wstałabym i uderzyłabym go w twarz, za wyjątkowo bezczelne żarty. Tymczasem rozmawiałam z Draco jak z przyjacielem. Miałam w nim oparcie i chyba to było coś, co najbardziej mnie w tym wszystkim szokowało.

Rzadko kiedy rozmawialiśmy o jego sprawach osobistych. Przeszłość była dla niego czymś, co chciał zamknąć, a nie roztrząsać. Rozumiałam to doskonale, żałowałam jedynie, że o teraźniejszości też nie chce rozmawiać. O pewnych sprawach zwyczajnie milczałam.

W którymś momencie Draco nawet zaczął częstować mnie herbatą. Nie pytał, czy chcę. To by było ponad jego siły, po prostu mnie częstował. Za każdym razem w takiej sytuacji miałam kretyński uśmiech na twarzy, co niezmiernie go irytowało. A ten głos, wredny, dostosowany do sytuacji, jak gdyby własna obrona, sprawiał, że robiło mi się gorąco. Aksamitny, cudowny, idealny... Czułam motylki w brzuchu, gdy mówił tak do mnie, jakby się tłumaczył. Mój uśmiech zawsze wtedy poszerzał się jeszcze bardziej. Napawało mnie to nieopisaną radością, poprawiało humor.

- I z czego ty się znowu śmiejesz? - zapytał któregoś razu, gdy patrząc mu w oczy wybuchłam śmiechem. W prawdzie nie miałam do tego żadnego powodu, ale kiedy tak na mnie patrzył, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie chłopaki nazwali go pingwinem. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego tak mnie to rozbawiło, ale teraz było już za późno. Musiałam wiedzieć.

- Może mi pan zdradzić pewną tajemnicę? - spytałam z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie dość już poznałaś moich tajemnic? - Wyczułam w jego głosie lekkie podenerwowanie, jakoby bał się, że dowiem się jeszcze więcej, o jego życiu prywatnym.

- Nie, wciąż wiem zbyt mało - odpowiedziałam z kretyńskim uśmiechem i postanowiłam, że nie będę czekała na przyzwolenie. - Wie pan, że niektórzy uczniowie zwą pana Pingwinem?

- Ściślej mówiąc Wilczek, Koń i Ogórek, z panną Weasley na czele?

- Stop... Jak pan ich nazwał? - zdziwiłam się, choć odnosiłam wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszałam te określenia...

- Do rzeczy, wierzę, że jesteś w stanie się domyślić, który dostał, jaki przydomek - powiedział z drwiną wyczuwalną w głosie.

- A no właśnie, czy pan w ogóle wie, dlaczego „Pingwin"?

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć? - Ten ton był taki rozbrajający! Niby to złowrogi i tajemniczy, a jednak prze zabawny, rozbawiony!

- No, chcę - potwierdziłam.

- Umiesz wyczarować patronusa? - Skinęłam głową. - To do dzieła.

Pochwyciłam w dłoń różdżkę i machnęłam nią. Wypowiedziałam odpowiednią formułkę, a srebrny pingwin wyleciał na środek pomieszczenia. Dosłownie, wyleciał. Wzniósł się wysoko z gracją i ponownie opadł na ziemię. Czekałam na dalsze polecenia Dracona, kiedy zauważyłam, że sam sięga po różdżkę, lekko niezadowolony. Przymknął oczy, wyraźnie skupiając się na jakimś wspomnieniu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Rzucił to samo zaklęcie, chociaż niewerbalnie. Spadłam z fotela. Dosłownie, spadłam z fotela! Siedząc na miękkim dywanie, obserwowałam jak drugi pingwin zatacza się koło mojego. A trzeba wspomnieć, że miał zdecydowanie więcej gracji w sobie, niż ten mój!

Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, co to może oznaczać. Czyż Rowling nie opisywała już patronusa Severusa Snape'a? Łania! Patronus Snape'a był łanią, bo według książki do końca swojego życia był oddany swojej pierwszej miłości, Lily Evans! Wypełniła mnie niepewność. Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać promyka nadziei, który zaiskrzył się w moim sercu. Z wciąż szeroko otwartymi oczyma, spojrzałam na Dracona Malfoya, który uśmiechał się złośliwie. Ten uśmiech kompletnie nie pasował mi do sytuacji.

- Nim spytasz, taką formę miał mój patronus, kiedy pierwszy raz udało mi się go wyczarować - powiedział kpiąco. - Nim zadasz kolejne głupie pytanie, rzadko zdarza się, żeby patronusy dwóch kompletnie różnych charakterów przybierały taką samą formę. A odpowiadając na trzecie pytanie, które czai się w twojej głowie, wszystkie podejrzenia skierowane są na ciebie.

Zatkało mnie. Kompletnie mnie zatkało. Niemalże nie oddychałam, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie powiedział. Powoli pozbierałam się z podłogi i opadłam z powrotem na beżowy fotel. Oliwkowe ściany jego salonu w tym momencie bynajmniej mnie nie uspokajały, jak zwykły czynić to wcześniej. Byłam zaskoczona do granic możliwości. Czy on już wiedział o moim uczuciu? Przecież pierwszy raz udało mi się wyczarować patronusa końcem szóstej klasy. Czy to możliwe, że... że już wtedy coś do niego czułam? W nagłym przypływie paniki zmrużyłam niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Pan sobie chyba ze mnie drwi - warknęłam rozwścieczona. Przecież to ja! Elizabeth Seymour, nie ukrywałabym przed samą sobą uczuć, które żywiłam do kogokolwiek!

- Ja? Ależ skąd - Gdyby nie ta kpina, którą doskonale wyczułam w jego głosie, być może bym mu uwierzyła. Tymczasem spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Zaczynam żałować, że zadałam tak bzdurne pytanie - rzuciłam oschle. - Jest pan niepoważny, a muszę powiedzieć, że, po kim, jak, po kim, ale po profesorze się tego nie spodziewałam! - skłamałam, choć dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że to zrobiłam.

- Nie zaprzeczasz? - udał zdziwienie.

- Tylko winny się broni - odparłam z godnością.

- Natomiast ktoś, kto się nie broni, nie ma nic do ukrycia - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Prychnęłam. Po chwili zrozumiałam swój błąd. On nie mówił poważnie i ja wiedziałam o tym, od samego początku. Dlaczego więc znowu dałam mu się sprowokować? Dlaczego znowu pozwoliłam mu sobie wmawiać, że ja coś do niego czuje? Fakt faktem, czułam coś do niego, ale on zachowywał się bezczelnie, bo żył w niewiedzy i wpierał mi coś, co w jego prywatnej opinii nie istniało.

- Dlaczego pan to robi? - sypnęłam bez zastanowienia i znowu plułam sobie w brodę. Skoro byłam już świadoma tego, co się dzieje, mogłam to jakoś wykorzystać. A zamiast tego, od razu dałam mu do zrozumienia, że znam jego niecne zamiary!

- Co robię? - zapytał, jakoby nie wiedział, o co mi chodzi. A jednak, jego twarz wyrażała kompletnie coś innego! Wiedział, doskonale wiedział!

- Dlaczego za wszelką cenę chce mnie pan sprowokować? - spytałam, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Stalowe oczy podpowiedziały mi, że tym razem odpowiedź będzie szczera.

- Bo uwielbiam patrzeć, jak robisz z siebie idiotkę, złoszcząc się - odparł bez zażenowania, chłonąc tą przyjemną dla niego sytuację. Prychnęłam po raz kolejny.

- Bije od pana taką sympatią i miłosierdziem... - zaczęłam, ale nie pozwolił mi skończyć.

- Już to przerabialiśmy - rzucił rozbawiony, a mój wzrok spoczął na bandażu owiniętym na jego przedramieniu. Zaraz jednak z powrotem uniosłam oczy ku górze, nie chcąc psuć tej jakże przyjemnej atmosfery. Mimo wszystko musiałam przyznać, że nie byłam mniej zadowolona od niego.

- Zaiste - mruknęłam i niby to obrażona, wzięłam do rąk książkę, którą czytałam od tygodnia, a posunęłam się w niej do przodu zaledwie o kilka stron.

- Nie ma to jak baba. Zawsze strzeli focha z byle powodu - powiedział, a ja zakrztusiłam się herbatą, którą właśnie popijałam.

On już dawno przestał używać wobec mnie formalnego tonu. Zaczęły się żarty, słowne potyczki, ale nigdy jeszcze nie usłyszałam od niego czegoś takiego! Fakt, że wiedziałam o nim i tak dużo więcej, niż przeciętny uczeń, to jedno. Ale że rozmawiałam z nim, jak z kolegą... Zastanawiałam się, czy dojdzie kiedyś do tego, że nie będę musiała zwracać się już do niego per pan. Miałam ochotę powiedzieć do niego „Draco". On, co prawda nigdy nie używał mojego imienia, ale podejrzewałam, że sam czuł się zakłopotany, mówiąc do mnie „panno", a co gorsza - po nazwisku. Tymczasem ja byłam postawiona w takiej sytuacji, że chociażbym chciała (a trzeba wiedzieć, że chciałam bardzo), to było to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie mogłam poczuć się przy nim zbyt pewnie.

- No wie pan, co! - zaśmiałam się głośno i długo nie mogłam się uspokoić.

- No nie wiem właśnie, nie czytam ci w myślach - odparł, a ja miałam ochotę dać mu kuksańca w bok. I nie mogłam!

- Powala mnie pański iloraz inteligencji, a muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, iż wciąż puka w dno od spodu - powiedziałam tonem znawcy, by po chwili zobaczyć prawdziwego męskiego focha i usłyszeć „dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru". - Że to niby baby strzelają fochy z byle powodu?

- Nie powinnaś...

- Ja nie powinnam, a panu to wolno? - zdenerwowałam się, doskonale wiedząc, co chce mi powiedzieć. Spojrzał na mnie z drwiną.

- Ja sobie mogę - odparował. Chciałam powiedzieć, że wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnim razem usłyszałam od niego coś na przykład tego: „Bo ty nie masz żadnej pozycji, Seymour", stwierdziłam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Ja przynajmniej nie wykorzystuje swojej pozycji, profesorze- zdecydowałam się jednak, szukając zaczepki.

- Już to przerabialiśmy - przypomniał mi. To była tak niewiele znacząca rozmowa, a jednak ją pamiętał!

- A i owszem, ale doszłam do wniosku, że i bez żadnej pozycji w tej szkole mogę sobie poradzić - powiedziałam z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- Zamieniam się w słuch - zakpił, otwierając swoją książkę i po raz któryś z kolei udając, że czyta. W rzeczywistości jedynie ją kartkował.

- Mogę na przykład powiedzieć...

- Muszę cię zmartwić, obawiam się, że to nie jest świat mugoli. Jakiegokolwiek kłamstwa nie wymyślisz, można rozwiązać zwykłym Veritaserum.

Przegrana prychnęłam.

- Jeszcze coś na pana znajdę - zastrzegłam sobie, a on wybuchł śmiechem. Tak głośnym śmiechem, że cała złość natychmiast ze mnie uleciała.

* * *

- Elizabeth! - zawołał za mną James Potter, a ja jedynie przyśpieszyłam kroku, kierując się do dormitorium. - Elizabeth, zaczekaj!

Mimowolnie zrobiłam to, o co prosił.

- Czego chcesz? - spytałam ozięble.

- Zakopać topór wojenny - odpowiedział.

- Daj ojcu, szybko rozwali na pustakach - syknęłam, a on spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywaną urazą. Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio, ale zaraz się zreflektowałam. - Skąd nagle taka odmiana?

- Po prostu uważam, że to był z mojej strony duży błąd - stwierdził niezadowolony. - Znam go od dziecka, w Proroku zwykli pisywać bzdury... Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego postawiłaś się w obronie Malfoya, przecież ta gnida...

- Malfoy nie jest żadną gnidą, James! - uniosłam głos. - Weź pod uwagę fakt, że to twój ojciec ma z nim na pieńku, nie ty.

- Zawsze staje po stronie rodziny, poza tym na lekcjach wcale nie traktuje mnie dobrze - odparł nieco urażony.

- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, twoja matka niema żadnych problemów z Malfoyem. Co więcej, twoja ciotka, Hermiona Weasley jeszcze się z nim przyjaźni - dodałam, na poparcie moich słów. - Malfoy ma taki styl bycia i ty dobrze o tym wiesz, masz więcej w głowie niż twój ojciec. A jego bezpodstawne uprzedzenia...

- Koń jaki jest, każdy widzi - strzelił zrezygnowany.

- Co?

- Mugolskie powiedzenie, prawda? - mruknął. - Teddy mi tak powiedział.

Spojrzałam na niego z góry. W prawdzie był jeszcze dzieckiem. Zrobiło mi się go odrobinę żal, bo, z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć... Cóż, Harry Potter, zakała świata magii, mimo wszystko był jego ojcem.

- Nie winię cię za to, co się stało - powiedziałam, początkowo nieprzekonana. - Rozumiem.

- Nie rozumiesz i nie sadzę, żeby ktokolwiek mógł to zrozumieć - uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że mimo wszystko, broniłaś Malfoya. Przy całej szkole.

- Co w tym złego?

- Myślałem, że go nie trawisz - rzucił prowokująco, zadając tym samym pytanie.

- James, ja wiem, że on czasami zachowuje się jak cymbał, ale nikt prócz mnie by tego nie zrobił - wyjaśniłam krótko. - Znalazł się w bardzo nieprzyjemnej sytuacji i pomimo wszystko, nie należy go jeszcze za to tępić.

- Elizabeth, ty mówisz o Malfoyu - zdziwił się Potter. - Przecież to Malfoy, on doskonale poradziłby sobie i bez tego!

- Zbędne plotki dotyczące jego ojca w prawdzie nie są potrzebne.

- Mówisz jak Mike.

- Kto? - teraz to ja się zdziwiłam.

- Mike Stuart. Krukon z siódmej klasy - uśmiechnął się, jakoby chciał mi się pochwalić, że utrzymuje kontakt ze starszymi od siebie.

- On jest zły do szpiku kości - szepnęłam, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do młodego Pottera. - James, uważaj z nim. Mam nadzieję, że nie załatwia ci...

- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwił się James. - O tym, co on załatwia, wiedzą tylko wtajemniczeni!

- No masz ci losie, wybacz James, ale będę musiała powiadomić o tym Teda - rzuciłam niezadowolona i szybko uciekłam, zostawiając zaskoczonego Pottera za sobą. Jeśli Mike naprawdę załatwił trunek jedenastolatkowi, to nie ujdzie mu to płazem. Ale wpierw trzeba będzie wybić to z głowy Jamesowi, bo to się źle skończy!


	15. Chapter 15

Zdzikłam, Kochani :D W tym rozdziale jest pewna scena, pewne wyobrażenie... Moja wyobraźnia się zagalopowała, kiedy to pisałam, mam nadzieję, że i Wy będziecie mieć dzisiaj te obrazy przed oczyma.

To jest mój ulubiony rozdział, jestem cholernie podekscytowana oddając go w Wasze ręce i jeszcze bardziej ciekawa. XD

Następny rozdział, jak moja droga beta Lumos wróci, to jest końcem sierpnia, być może nawet oddam we wrześniu.

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

- Elizabeth, ja rozumiem, że nie jesteś zbyt pozytywnie nastawiona do Jamesa, ale... - zaczął Ted, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Drwisz ze mnie? - fuknęłam na niego. - Znasz mnie, Ted! Nie kłamałabym w tak poważnej sprawie!

- Lizz, mój kuzyn nie pije niczego, co byłoby mu niedozwolone i z pewnością nie ma żadnych kontaktów z tym cholernym Mike'iem, na którego ty najwyraźniej się uwzięłaś - warknął na mnie. Granatowe włosy nagle przybrały krwistoczerwoną barwę. Natomiast brwi Lupina zrobiły się czarne. Jedynie oczy zachowały swój miodowy kolor.

- Nie wierzysz mi? - spytałam. Kompletnie nie spodziewałam się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń! Ted był moim przyjacielem i jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie podważał mojej szczerości!

- Przykro mi, Elizabeth, ale to jest zbyt wielka bzdura, żebym mógł ci uwierzyć - powiedział z pogardą, sugerując tym samym, że jest zawiedziony moim postępowaniem. Zawiedziony! Moim postępowaniem! Znerwicowana spojrzałam na niego wściekle. Rozwalił się na kanapie przed kominkiem, dając mi do zrozumienia, że temat został zakończony.

Spostrzegłam teraz, że niedaleko nas stał sam Potter i uśmiechał się głupio. Pokręciłam głową z niesmakiem i obrażona na cały świat, wstałam.

- Ja wiem, że to jest twój kuzyn, Ted, ale jesteś jedną z tych osób, które powinny wiedzieć, kiedy kłamię, a kiedy mówię prawdę - stwierdziłam cicho, a Ted uniósł brew.

- Jak widzisz, rozróżniam to doskonale - odparował, odwracając ode mnie głowę. Odwracając się ode mnie.

Nie byłam w stanie w to uwierzyć! To była poważna sprawa! I szlag mnie trafiał! Ja uwzięłam się na Stuarta? Niedoczekanie jego! Żeby się Teddy jeszcze nie zdziwił!

Zdenerwowana udałam się do swojego dormitorium. Szybko wskoczyłam pod prysznic, ale to wcale nie pomogło mi się rozluźnić. Niezadowolona położyłam się do łóżka, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia Stefani i Leo, które także siedziały już w dormitorium.

Jeszcze długo, długo tej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Czułam się skrzywdzona przez Teddy'ego. Przez jego brak wiary we mnie. Nigdy go przecież nie okłamałam i on doskonale o tym wiedział! Im później zrozumie, że mówiłam prawdę, tym gorsze będzie to miało konsekwencje dla Jamesa. Jeśli Lupin w ogóle zrozumie...

Liście już dawno pospadały z drzew. Zbliżał się grudzień. Pomimo wszystko czas płynął bardzo, ale to bardzo wolno. Pomiędzy mną a Lupinem pojawił się jakiś dystans. Przestaliśmy rozmawiać. Tak bardzo chciałam mu udowodnić, że mówiłam prawdę i nie miałam żadnych dowodów! Mike'a spotykałam jedynie na Historii Magii, a i tak z nim nie rozmawiałam. Zastanawiały mnie jego zdolności legilimencji i oklumencji. Unikałam go, obawiając się, że przeszuka mój umysł, kiedy ja nie będę miała o tym pojęcia. Kto wie, czy już tego nie zrobił!

Zdesperowana postanowiłam, że zacznę uczyć się Oklumencji. Problem w tym, że nie wiedziałam, jak mam to zrobić. Właściwie, to przede mną była tylko jedna droga - chcąc, czy nie chcąc, musiałam prosić kogoś o pomoc. Co więcej, doskonale wiedziałam, kim ten „ktoś" będzie.

Od czasu do czasu odwiedzałam Dracona. Kiedy szłam tam pierwszy raz, po naszej rozmowie, byłam trochę przestraszona. Obawiałam się, że może nie będzie chciał mnie już widywać. Na lekcjach zachowywał się jak na Malfoya przystało. Ale nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z nim na osobności, więc stwierdziłam, że po prostu będę dalej schodziła do jego gabinetu. Wydawało mi się, że kiedy znowu się tam pojawiłam, był zadowolony. Jakby odetchnął z ulgą, że go nie unikam. Nic jednak nie powiedziałam. Byłam zmartwiona, a i wiedziałam, że to mógł być jedynie wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Ale nie wygonił mnie. I to było dobre.

Starałam się nie patrzeć na niego przez pryzmat tego, co zobaczyłam. On mi to ułatwiał, zachowując się tak, jak zwykle. Śmiał się ze mnie, dogryzał mi, był wredny i złośliwy. Prowokował, rzucał kąśliwe uwagi, rozmawiał na każdy temat. Czułam, że jest bliżej, niż był. Bliżej mnie, po tym, co zobaczyłam... Tak, jakby jego zaufanie do mnie wzrosło. To wrażenie zaś było dość dziwnym, bo wcale nie powierzał mi więcej tajemnic. Po prostu był Malfoyem, takim, jakiego pokochałam. Nie zmienił się, nie czuł potrzeby stania się przy mnie kimś innym. I nie oczekiwał ode mnie niczego więcej, prócz dyskrecji, choć nigdy wprost mi tego nie powiedział. Nie jeden raz próbowałam wyciągnąć od niego, skąd wie o problemie z Olivierem, który także nadal się nie rozwiązał (Fenton nie odzywał się do mnie i unikał mnie... dokładnie tak jak Ted). Niczego jednak się nie dowiedziałam. Z ulgą przyjęłam fakt, że nie wie, co zaszło pomiędzy mną, a Lupinem. Nie wiedział, ale nie był ślepy. Próbował raz taktownie... dobra, macie rację, nie zrobił tego taktownie. W każdym razie zapytał się mnie, dlaczego ten „bękart wilczka" (oczywiście rzuciłam się w obronie Teda, bo, pomimo wszystko, chłopak bękartem nie był) unika mnie jak ognia. Zdenerwowałam się lekko i powiedziałam mu, żeby nie wtykał nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Dobra, znowu macie rację, wcale mu tego nie powiedziałam. Po prostu delikatnie stwierdziłam, że to chwilowy kryzys w naszej przyjaźni, który lada moment minie. Wiedział, że kłamię, ale nie dociekał. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Tego wieczora, trochę zdenerwowana, postanowiłam wybrać się w odwiedziny do Malfoy'a. Tym razem wcale nie bez celu (albo raczej wcale nie z pretekstem poczytania jego książek). Standardowo rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zdjęłam je przed jego drzwiami, kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś wiedział, że tak często do niego zaglądam. Jeszcze dziwnie plotki by się z tego wywinęły, z czego natomiast Draco nie byłby zadowolony!

Niepewnie otworzyłam drzwi do jego gabinetu. Tak, macie rację, nie zapukałam. Od pewnego momentu po prostu tego nie robiłam. On doskonale wiedział, kiedy się zbliżałam. Szczerze powiedziawszy, sam mi zasugerował, żebym nie pukała. Oczywiście nie wprost! Brzmiało to mniej więcej tak: „Czy ty musisz stać pod tymi drzwiami jak to ciele i robić mi hałas, waląc tutaj jak do stodoły?". Nim ktoś stwierdzi, że mogłam po prostu zacząć pukać ciszej - ja nigdy nie pukałam głośno! Tak więc zaprzestałam tego zwyczaju, wchodząc do jego gabinetu, jak do własnego pokoju. I nie miał nic przeciwko. Albo przynajmniej mi tego nie powiedział. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś go zaskoczę, ale to nigdy nie miało miejsca. On zawsze był świadom mojej obecności, zawsze!

Draco siedział przy swoim biurku. Dzisiaj miał wyjątkowo zirytowaną minę. Nakreślił coś na pracy któregoś z uczniów i już zaczęłam współczuć jego ofierze. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dobrym pomysłem było przychodzenie tutaj.

- Będziesz tak stała i mnie podziwiała, Seymour, czy masz zamiar powiedzieć mi w końcu, co cię tutaj sprowadza? - odezwał się, a ja natychmiast zarumieniłam się lekko. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Ostatnimi czasy nie zwracał się do mnie po nazwisku. Oczywiście nie używał też imienia. Coś musiało go naprawdę mocno zdenerwować.

- Gdyby był pan łaskaw w ogóle dać mi znać, że wie pan o mojej obecności, to zapewne już dawno powiedziałabym, dlaczego tutaj jestem - warknęłam, siląc się na spokój. To była odrobinę nieprzemyślana odpowiedź, bo dobrze wiedziałam, że _On_ wie. Miał na sobie czarną koszulę, z podwiniętymi rękawami. Na przedramieniu standardowo zawinął biały bandaż. Przeczesał palcami włosy, by zaraz potem je zmierzwić. Uniósł głowę, a nasze oczy się spotkały.

- Uprzejmie poinformowałem cię, że wiem o twojej obecności - odparł i uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. Wstał, przeszedł przed biurko i oparł się o nie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Do rzeczy. Czego oczekujesz od _Opiekuna Slytherinu_? Lepiej dobrze się zastanów, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, bo zaraz odeślę cię do _profesora_ Longbottoma.

- Naprawdę myśli pan, że przyszłam się panu tu zwierzać, wypłakiwać i skarżyć? - spytałam zaskoczona. Zaśmiał się złośliwie.

- Seymour, _powypłukiwać_ się możesz, ale nie obiecuje, że to nie wyjdzie poza te cztery ściany. - W końcu w stalowych oczach błysło to, czego mi brakowało, a co w nim lubiłam najbardziej. Czyste rozbawienie. Uśmiechnęłam się wesoło na ten widok.

- Profesorze, jest pan wredny. Gdybym była Ślizgonką, to też by mnie pan tak potraktował? - zapytałam i, z kretyńskim uśmieszkiem, spojrzałam na niego słodko. Prychnął, ale wcale nie ze złości.

- Różnica między tobą a Ślizgonkami jest taka, że one umieją sobie poradzić ze swoimi problemami i nie przychodzą mi się wypłakiwać w rękaw - stwierdził, a teraz to rozbawienie dało się wyczuć nawet w jego głosie. Mój uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył.

- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie zwodzi, to jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się przyjść tutaj i wypłakać się panu w rękaw - mruknęłam, niby urażona. Kiepska ze mnie aktorka. Nie mogłam go oszukać, kiedy na mojej twarzy wykwitł taki uśmiech! Zresztą jego nie dało się oszukać. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to była ta cecha, którą w nim lubiłam. Ja właściwie nie mam pojęcia, za co ja go aż tak _polubiłam_! Czułam się dobrze, kiedy był w pobliżu, choć zawsze było mi mało. Trzymałam się jednak na wodzy, bo gdyby on... gdyby on dowiedział się kiedykolwiek, to raczej nie miałabym już szansy przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, sam na sam, dogryzając sobie nawzajem. Nie chciałby mnie widzieć, albo po prostu używałby słów, które nie miały nic wspólnego z dogryzaniem, a z najzwyklejszym świecie obrażaniem. Zniszczyłabym całą nić porozumienia, jaka między nami powstała. Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić.

Ruszył w kierunku regału, za którym ukryte było przejście do jego komnat.

- Ale dzisiaj nie jestem tutaj ze względu na książki - powiedziałam, a on spojrzał na mnie z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Zatrzymał się.

- W takim razie, co cię tutaj sprowadza? - spytał, a w stalowych oczach błysnęło zainteresowanie. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek przyszła tutaj ze względu na książki, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

- Zdecydowałam, że chciałabym się uczyć oklumencji - powiedziałam niepewnie.

- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Jesteś pewna?

- Nie do końca - mruknęłam, bo wiedziałam, że najpierw będę musiała z nim wynegocjować kilka ważnych rzeczy.

- Mów, co ci leży na sercu. - _Lepiej nie!_ Zaśmiałam się w duszy.

- Jest kilka spraw... Żeby nauczyć mnie oklumencji, pan będzie musiał użyć legilimencji, prawda? - spytałam.

- Masz rację - przytaknął. - Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Ale zapominasz, że to ja cię mogę łaskawie pouczyć. Jeśli ktoś tu może stawiać jakiekolwiek warunki, to ja jestem tą osobą.

- Wie pan, mogę znaleźć kogoś, kto przystanie na moje propozycje - powiedziałam prowokująco.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał zniesmaczony. To było do przewidzenia! Z jakiegoś powodu, to on chciał mnie tego uczyć. Być może faktycznie stanowiłam dla kogoś zagrożenie? I może Draco chciał mnie wykorzystać? Miałam ochotę zacząć chichotać, ale powstrzymałam się. Malfoy usiadł za biurkiem, a ja zajęłam miejsce przed nim.

- Są pewne myśli, do których nikt nie powinien mieć wstępu - zaczęłam. - I wiem, że pan wyczuje, kiedy będzie mi zależało na ukryciu czegoś.

- Myślisz, że pohamuję swoją ciekawość? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wierzę, że pan to zrobi - odparłam.

- Jestem Ślizgonem - stwierdził, jakoby to coś zmieniało.

- I ma pan dostatecznie silną wolę - dodałam.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Czegokolwiek się pan dowie, to nie wyjdzie poza te cztery ściany. I nie wykorzysta pan tego przeciwko mnie - powiedziałam z powagą. Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Nie wiesz, na co się piszesz. Oklumencja nie zadziała, jeśli będę przegrzebywał nic nie warte wspomnienia, na których ci nie zależy - rzekł spokojnie, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niezadowoleniem.

- Jest tylko kilka myśli, których pan nie może poznać w żadnym wypadku - powiedziałam bezmyślnie, wiedząc, że wzbudzam jego ciekawość. Zaklęłam paskudnie w myślach, starając się teraz lepiej dobierać słowa. - I o wiele więcej wspomnień, których po prostu nie chcę panu pokazać.

- Możemy spróbować, ale to nie będzie łatwe... - zaciął się. Moje nazwisko najwyraźniej nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło trzeci raz tego dnia. - I nauka wolniej pójdzie.

- Czyli jest pan gotowy przystać na moje warunki? - Wiedziałam, że podejmuję niesamowite ryzyko. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak wznosi się bariery ochronne, a i nie wiedziałam, czy mogę mu ufać w tak „błahej" sprawie. Błahej, z jego punktu widzenia.

- Chcesz dziś zacząć? - spytał, a ja skinęłam głową, choć ogarniały mnie coraz większe wątpliwości.

On z uśmiechem, złośliwym uśmiechem, który zwiastował piekło, wyciągnął różdżkę. „Legilimens", usłyszałam jeszcze, gdy nagle znaleźliśmy się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Widziałam go. Widziałam Dracona Malfoya, który zmierzał w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałam, co mam robić. Tuż za mną rozgrywała się pierwsza rozmowa z Elodie, na chrzcinach jej córki. Byliśmy w salonie, w jej domu. Oliwkowe ściany, brązowe dodatki... Wszystko idealnie zapisane w mojej głowie. Całkiem niegroźne wspomnienie. Przynajmniej do czasu, ale wiedziałam, że on będzie chciał iść dalej, bo póki co, było nudno. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mam wznieść bariery ochronne. Rozglądałam się jak idiotka dookoła, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mi pomóc. A on stanął tuż przy mnie.

_Próbuj mnie wypchnąć._

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam spróbować użyć do tego rąk i rzucić się na niego, ale szybko stwierdziłam, że to głupi pomysł.

A on uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i uniósł dłoń. Przerażona patrzyłam, jak przesuwa nią w powietrzu, a my znajdujemy się nagle w innym otoczeniu. Fakt, że wydałam swoje prawdziwe oblicze mugolce, najwyraźniej wcale go nie zainteresował. Teraz staliśmy przed Wielką Salą, a Justin nawijał jak szalony o uczuciu Oliviera do jednego z kotek Filcha. Oczywiście była to ta sytuacja, w której miał na myśli mnie, a nie kota. Jejku... to było tak skomplikowane, że nie wiem jak to opisać!

_Masz samych kretynów za przyjaciół, ale Whitehorse zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w skali światowej. _

Poczułam się niesamowicie zażenowana. Ale było już za późno. Wspomnienie znowu zostało... _przewinięte_.

Franek, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa! Piegowaty brunet mówił coś do mnie. O miłości. Jeszcze czego! Wezbrała we mnie złość. Skupiłam się, próbując wypchnąć Malfoya ze swojego umysłu, ale nadal nie wiedziałam jak! Więc usilnie zaczęłam wpychać sobie przed oczy inne wspomnienie. I wybrałam coś jeszcze gorszego!

Moja rozmowa z Teddym! Skoro już udało mi się podsunąć inne wspomnienie, to wiedziałam, że mogę to zrobić po raz kolejny. Przez chwilę przed oczyma mignęła mi Wielka Sala. Ale Draco, jakby z łatwością, wrócił ze mną do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie opowiadałam mojemu przyjacielowi o tym, co robi Mike i James. Głowa zaczęła mnie niemiłosiernie boleć, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Próbowałam wytrącić stamtąd Malfoya, ale on z zainteresowaniem, niczym niestrudzony, przyglądał się sytuacji.

_Taka straszna z tego tajemnica? Będę musiał przyjrzeć się temu Stuartowi. _

Był nieco znudzony i zaraz sam postanowił przenieść się stamtąd. Merlinie, to, co mnie interesowało najbardziej, jego nie obchodziło wcale. Albo po prostu udawał, co w jego wypadku było bardzo prawdopodobne.

Trzeba było widzieć moją minę, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w opuszczonej klasie, gdzie rozmawiałam ze Stuartem! Co prawda nie była to ta kompromitująca scena z Olivierem, ale rozmowa z Mikem nie należała do tych, którymi chciałam się pochwalić. Próbowałam wypędzić Malfoya z głowy, ale żadne myśli nie mogły tego uczynić. Tymczasem on z zaciekawieniem słuchał wykładu Stuarta na temat Zakonu, a także szlam.

_Kretyn. _

A jednak, pozwolił wspomnieniu trwać. Podsunęłam mu pod nos wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Na nieszczęście nie było to wspomnienie, które chciałam mu pokazać. Zamiast tego, jak śmieje się z Elodie wniebogłosy, ujrzał jak traktowała mnie matka tuż po jego wizycie. Nie doczekałam się uwagi z jego strony, on po prostu oglądał. Czułam, że muszę się bardziej skupić, ale powoli opadałam z sił.

_Dosyć. _

I ponownie znaleźliśmy się w jego gabinecie. Moja czaszka pulsowała. Zaczęłam rozmasowywać skronie, kiedy Draco podsunął mi pod nos jakiś eliksir. Spojrzałam na niego niewiele rozumiejąc.

- Wypij, bo nie zrozumiesz tego, co zaraz ci powiem - powiedział, jakby z niechęcią. Ból nie był na tyle silny, żebym nie dostrzegła błysku w jego oczach. „Nie zrozumiesz"? Ta, jasne! To musiał być pretekst, on nie chciał, żeby bolała mnie głowa! Ale to zrozumiałam dopiero wtedy, kiedy wypiłam jego eliksir, a cały ból uleciał.

Spojrzałam na niego bardziej przytomnie.

- Jest beznadziejnie - stwierdził bez ogródek, nie pocieszając mnie tym. Wcale a wcale. - Próbowałaś zmieniać wspomnienia, ale nawet to nie wyszło ci dobrze, bo podsunęłaś mi tylko te, których pokazać mi nie chciałaś jeszcze bardziej.

- Mógłby mi pan wyjawić tą tajemnicę i powiedzieć jak niby mam wznieść te cholerne bariery? - warknęłam zdenerwowana. Nie chciałam, żeby nawiązywał do tego, co zobaczył.

- Na tym polega problem, że zrobić tego nie mogę - powiedział i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Każdy ma na to inny sposób.

- Więc jaki sposób ma pan? - zapytałam.

- Nie pytaj, bo to i tak nic ci nie pomoże - odparł. - Ktoś, kto używa legilimencji ma przez to nieco skomplikowane zadanie, bo włamanie się do cudzego umysłu niemalże zawsze wymaga innej techniki.

- W takim razie jak ja mam się nauczyć tej oklumencji? - zdenerwowałam się nieco.

- Musisz do tego dojść sama. Ja jestem jedynie po to, by cię skusić do zrobienia tego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o podsuwanie wspomnień, musisz myśleć nad tym, co wybierasz, a nie podsuwać pierwsze lepsze - wyjaśnił. - Co prawda wypiłaś już ten eliksir, ale myślę, że możemy spróbować jeszcze raz. Jeśli jesteś gotowa na zmierzenie się potem z pękającą głową, bo drugiego eliksiru w tak niewielkim odstępie czasu dać ci nie mogę.

- Nie ma jakiegoś innego sposobu?

- Nie. Oczyść umysł. Pozwól, by wszystkie emocje odpadły, a myśli odpłynęły. Postaraj się oddzielić uczucia od wspomnień - powiedział.

- Teraz mi to pan mówi? - jęknęłam.W sumie mogłam o tym pomyśleć wcześniej, w "Harrym Potterze" sposób nauczenia się tej sztuki był podobny. Albo nie... Nie byłam pewna. Czytałam te książki lata temu i nawet, jeśli nie jeden raz, to i tak pamięć powoli zaczęła mnie zawodzić w tej sprawie.

- To jedynie technika, która może ci pomóc. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc jak patrzę na niego zirytowana. - Powiedz, kiedy będziesz gotowa.

Jak niby miałam to zrobić? Emocje opadły, ale nie pozbyłam się ich wszystkich. Myśli nie byłam w stanie pohamować i odprawić. A oddzielenie wspomnień od uczuć? Przecież to było niewykonalne!

- Nie mamy na to wieków - odezwał się nagle.

- Niech będzie, że jestem gotowa - powiedziałam spokojnie, choć spokojną nie byłam.

- Legilimens - rzucił i ponownie znaleźliśmy się w innym miejscu.

Oglądałam scenę, w której czytałam list od ojca. Draco musiał teraz czuć to, co ja czułam. Była to złość, gdy doszłam do fragmentu na temat matki i prac w ogrodzie. Delikatnie spróbowałam podsunąć mu inne wspomnienie. Nie na siłę, bo uprzednio od tego zaczęła boleć mnie głowa. Przez moment mignął mi przed oczyma sen o zaręczynach moich przyjaciół, ale wyszło na to, że delikatność także nie jest dobrą techniką. Potrzebowałam siły swojej woli, bo kiedy jej nie wykorzystywałam, Draco z łatwością mógł operować moim umysłem.

Teraz mój sobowtór czytał list od Granger. Znaczy Weasley. Malfoy przewinął tą scenę, niezainteresowany. Znaleźliśmy się przy Ein Eingarp. To wspomnienie znał, tylko, że ze swojej perspektywy. Najwyraźniej nie ciekawiła go moja wersja, bo przewinął scenę.

I nagle znaleźliśmy się w moim śnie. Ku mojemu przerażeniu był to sen, który śniłam śpiąc na kanapie w salonie Malfoya. W noc, kiedy on się upił.

_Nie, nie, nie!_ - zaczęłam się wydzierać, czując, że on mnie słyszy. - _Była umowa! Dość! Natychmiast!_

Oniemiałam. Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Cholera!

_Obiecał mi pan, do cholery! Nie zgadzam się, żeby oglądał pan to wspomnienie! _

Przecież to było osobiste! Zbyt osobiste! Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemie, albo po prostu go wypchnąć! Zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła, szukałam czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mi pomóc.

On był zainteresowany, cholernie zainteresowany. Sama, do licha, wzbudziłam w nim tą ciekawość! Może gdybym nie zainterweniowała, sam po chwili stwierdziłby, że to nic ciekawego? Ale to było ciekawe, do cholery, zbyt ciekawe, niezwykłe i nierealne, żeby go nie zainteresowało!

Obserwowałam, jak wszystko wokół się zmienia. Doskonale wiedziałam, jaki ta historia ma początek i koniec. Niegroźny początek, ale nie mogłam dopuścić, żeby dotarł do końca tego wspomnienia!

Gdzieś niedaleko nas stał mój sobowtór. Szatynka przyglądała się z uwagą wszystkiemu. Staliśmy na pustyni. Słońce wstawało, szybko unosząc się ku górze. Miało towarzyszyć nam przez cały ten dzień. Zaczęła powstawać burza piaskowa, ale zaraz wiatr się uspokoił. Gdzieś w oddali, znikąd zaczęła pojawiać się piękna oaza. Palmy rosły szybciutko, nabierając wdzięku, a zamiast piasku pojawiła się trawa. I zaraz pustynia zaczęła znikać, ustępując miejsca cudnej łące. Pod nogami dziewczyny - mnie - zaczęły rosnąć kwiaty. Przyglądała się w skupieniu czerwonym makom, które pokrywały już teraz całą powierzchnie. Pochyliła się, by zerwać jeden z nich i, dokładnie tak jak to zapamiętałam, poderwała się szybko, gdyż znikąd pojawił się Justin. Z szerokim uśmiechem podał jej dłoń i obrócił ją w tanecznym układzie. Złożył króciutki pocałunek na czole zielonookiej dziewczyny i oddalił się, upuszczając jej dłoń. Justin, Justin jak azyl, a zarazem kolorowa, pełna emocji łąka. Taki był i tak odwzorowała go moja podświadomość.

_Aż tak boisz się tego wspomnienia?_

Gdybyś tylko wiedział, gdybyś wiedział!

Ona miała na sobie białą zwiewną sukienkę z oliwkową kokardą. Tymczasem niewielkie chmury na niebie przesuwały się w zawrotnie szybkim tempie. Jak słońce.

Wołałam, krzyczałam. Błagałam Malfoya, żeby natychmiast się wycofał. Ale on nie słuchał, jakby zaczarowany. Zainteresowany tym światem, niezwykłym, fikcyjnym wspomnieniem. Czymś, czego nigdy nie miał okazji widzieć. Nie interesowały go moje tłumaczenia. Był jeszcze bardziej ciekaw, bo coś chciałam ukryć. A przecież mi obiecał! Obiecał, że nie będzie wtrącał się w sprawy, na które zareaguję taką paniką!

Próbowałam podsunąć mu inne wspomnienie, ale nie udało mi się. Całą siłą woli zmusiłam się, do tego, by znaleźć się z nim w Wielkiej Sali. Mogło być cokolwiek! Każda scena, nawet najbardziej upokarzająca! Byleby nie widział tego snu... ale on był mistrzem. Bez problemu przywrócił uprzednie wspomnienie, dokładnie w momencie, w którym ono zniknęło. Sfrustrowana robiłam wszystko, żeby to zmienić! Wszystko we mnie krzyczało, on nie miał prawa tego oglądać!

Kamień na kamieniu. Powoli, a właściwie to stosunkowo szybko, przed nami, przed fikcyjną Elizabeth zaczął powstawać cudny zamek. Obserwowała go z błogim uśmiechem. Zaraz z niego zostały ruiny, a na jego miejscu wzniósł się wulkan. Słońce górowało. Mój sobowtór zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Przestraszoną dziewczynę ogarnęła zaraz ulga. Pojawił się Teddy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę fikcyjnej Elizabeth. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował delikatnie wierzch jej dłoni. Mojej dłoni. Teddy, niestały Teddy jak zamek i jego ruiny, jak wulkan, który w każdej chwili może eksplodować. Zaraz, podobnie jak Justin, ulotnił się.

Pod nogami Elizabeth zaczął pojawiać się lód. Zaraz też dotarł do mnie i do Malfoya. Poczułam się, jakoby ktoś wylał na mnie kubeł zimnej wody. Ponownie podjęłam próby wyrzucenia Dracona z mojego umysłu, aczkolwiek na niewiele to się zdało. Znaleźliśmy się w śnieżnej krainie, ostatnie kawałki zielonej trawy znikały, ustępując miejsca białemu puchowi. Słońce zasłoniły chmury, jednak nie ciemne. I rodzice. Pojawili się, nie wiadomo skąd. Senne marzenie. Oboje uśmiechali się, szeptali coś do dziewczyny. Ale ani ja, ani ona nie byłyśmy w stanie usłyszeć tego. Nie podeszli do niej, ale pomachali jej. I zniknęli. Matka zimna jak lód, która potrafiła zapanować nad moim ojcem. Tym był lód i śnieg pod jego stopami. Przestrzenią, którą stworzyła dla niego moja matka. Nawet, jeżeli jeszcze przed chwilą się do mnie uśmiechała. Och, nie do mnie... Do mojego sennego odpowiednika.

I nagle unieśliśmy się w powietrze. Na chmurę. Białą, śliczną chmurę, na której stanęliśmy. Nie czułam, czy była miękka, czy może nie. Po prostu tam stałam. Anioły zatańczyłyby już po chwili ustąpić miejsca Olivierowi.

_Obiecał mi pan! _

_Niczego ci nie obiecywałem. _

To było niemożliwe. Ja naprawdę, naprawdę dałam mu się wrobić! Stanęłam jak wryta, wpatrując się przed siebie, w Elizabeth. On mi niczego nie obiecał. On nigdy nie dał mi odpowiedzi…

_To niesprawiedliwe! _- śmiech. Jego śmiech. On się jeszcze nie spodziewał, czułam to. Był rozbawiony moim zakłopotaniem i wściekłością, nie miał pojęcia, jak ten cholerny sen się skończy! Nie myślałam o jego zakończeniu, myślałam tylko o tym, że on nie może zobaczyć tej końcówki.

Skupiłam się, podsunęłam mu pod nos tą chwilę, kiedy śpiewał dla mnie. Nie skorzystał. Próbowałam pokazać mu wspomnienie, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w jego umyśle, kiedy pokazywał mi swoją przyszłość, ale to z jeszcze większą niechęcią odtrącił, będąc ciekawym, co dalej będzie działo się w moim śnie. Byłam wobec niego bezsilna.

Głowa bolała mnie teraz jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

A Malfoy obserwował. Widział, jak Olivier przytula mnie w przyjacielskim geście. Jak odsuwa mnie i szepce coś do mnie. Jak wszystko znika. Jak delikatne chmury, które miały oznaczać Oliviera przestały istnieć. A przecież on nie był delikatny. Bynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy za wszelką cenę chciał wejść z brudnymi butami w moje życie.

Spadaliśmy. Czułam, jak lądujemy na środku spokojnego, ciepłego morza, a jednak unosimy się na jego powierzchni. Widziałam, jak szatynka stąpa po niej powoli, zmierzając ku Victorie. Jak słońce chyli się ku zachodowi. Draco przyglądał się blondynce przygrywającej na gitarze melodię, której żadnemu z nas nie było dane usłyszeć. Nim fikcyjna Elizabeth zdążyła dotrzeć do przyjaciółki, ta powstała i odeszła. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, ale nie została. A na morzu rozpoczął się sztorm.

Wiedziałam, że pozostała już tylko ostatnia część tego snu. Znowu błagałam. Znowu prosiłam! Nie zważając na ból głowy robiłam wszystko, podsyłałam mu najbardziej kompromitujące sceny! Cholera, był mistrzem, z łatwością wracał do tego wspomnienia! I nie obchodziły go moje sprzeciwy! Chciał koniecznie wiedzieć, co przed nim ukrywam.

_Skoro ty wiesz o mnie tak wiele..._

Nie słuchał mnie, nie chciał słuchać. Zbyt zafascynowany światem, który nas otaczał. Naparłam na swój umysł, próbując go wygonić. Próbując podsunąć inne wspomnienie, znowu. Teraz już nawet przestał mi na to pozwalać, czyniąc mnie kompletnie bezsilną!

Przysłuchiwał się wszystkim dźwiękom, choć nic się nie działo. Miałam ochotę się rozpłakać. On nie miał prawa, nie miał prawa tu być! Nie reagował, choć słyszał mnie. Wiedziałam, że słyszy.

I po co mi to było? Dlaczego byłam pewna, że kiedy mu zakażę, on mnie wysłucha? To było takie naiwne, takie naiwne!

Zapadła noc, a my znaleźliśmy się na Wieży Astronomicznej, nim jakikolwiek piorun na morzu zdążył w nas trafić. Wielki księżyc, miliony gwiazd. Zaraz podłoże zaczęło walić się pod naszymi nogami. Powolutku upadaliśmy, by po chwili znaleźć się w jego gabinecie. Przez chwilę miałam tę chorą nadzieję, że już po wszystkim, że zlitował się nade mną... Ale on stał i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem pomieszczeniu, które zdawało się być dużo bardziej przytulne, niż zwykle. Malfoyowi w czarnej koszuli ze zmierzwionymi włosami. Swojej fikcyjnej postaci, wyglądającej dokładnie tak samo jak oryginał dzisiaj. Cudownie, idealnie, przystojnie... Takim go pokochałam, ale teraz nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by widział, co będzie działo się dalej...

Był zaskoczony, że znalazł się w tym śnie. Byłam pewna. Odsunęłam na bok wszelkie myśli, które dotyczyły mojego nastawienia do niego. Zaczęłam powtarzać sobie, że jestem nieszczęśliwa, bo mój kot umarł. Jakoby miało to jakiś większy sens! Przecież on był mistrzem i chciał wiedzieć, co robił w tym cholernym wspomnieniu, którego sam nie miał!

On brnął przez to wspomnienie nadal, widział jak mój sobowtór zbliża się ku sennemu wyobrażeniu jego samego. Widział, jak fikcyjna Elizabeth zatrzymuje się i jak on, jak jego fikcja zbliża się do niej. Było już za późno, by cokolwiek zrobić. By cokolwiek zdziałać. Zamilkłam, bo jeszcze przed chwilą głośno krzyczałam. Było za późno. Zdrętwiałam. _Za późno_.

Zamknęłam oczy, nie chciałam tego widzieć. Zaraz jednak zmieniłam zdanie, musiałam to widzieć, musiałam obserwować. Więc obserwowałam, jak przystojny blondyn przyciąga do siebie szatynkę. Milczałam, starając się oglądać to wspomnienie bez emocji. Ale tak się nie dało. To było zbyt piękne, bym mogła wygonić z siebie wszelkie emocje.

Obserwowałam więc nas, _ich. _Patrzyłam, jak blondyn uśmiecha się szelmowsko do mojej fikcji. Jak składa na jej ustach pocałunek. Jak otoczenie się zmienia. Jak powstaje pustynia, która przeradza się w oazę, a potem w łąkę. Jak wznosi się zamek i zostają ruiny. Jak pojawia się wulkan, jak wszystko ulega zlodowaceniu, jak lecimy w chmury. Lądujemy na morzu, a para wciąż trwa, nie przerywa pocałunku. Taka była prawda, prawda, której teraz nienawidziłam. On był wszystkim. Pustynią, łąką, zamkiem, ruinami, wulkanem, lodem, chmurami, morzem i sztormem. Był dla mnie wszystkim tym, czym byli moi bliscy i nie było teraz prawdy, której nienawidziłabym bardziej niż tej. Było za późno. On dawał radość, teraz miał dać rozpacz.

Wiedziałam, jak działa Legilimencja. On czuł wszystko to, co ja czułam podczas snu. Czuł moją miłość, moje zafascynowanie. Moją radość i smutek. Czuł wszystko. Zobaczył mnie zupełnie innej strony, poznał część duszy, której nie miał prawa znać. A oni nadal tam stali, senne marzenie...

I wszystko rozpłynęło się. A ja z mocno bijącym sercem znalazłam się z powrotem w jego gabinecie, patrząc prosto w stalowe tęczówki. Poderwałam się na nogi, oddalając się na środek gabinetu. Nie czułam się dobrze, będąc tak blisko niego w tamtym momencie.

Nie spuściłam wzroku, choć było mi wstyd. Nie uciekłam dalej, choć tego właśnie pragnęłam. Nie powiedziałam nic, choć wiedziałam, że wypadałoby. W moich oczach zbierały się łzy, ale nie rozpłakałam się. Nie pozwoliłam sobie na słabość, nie mogłabym. Nie przy nim, nie w tej sytuacji, nie w tym momencie. Patrzył na mnie badawczo, a w oczach błyskało zaskoczenie, które zaraz ustąpiło miejsca nicości.

- Seymour, - odezwał się po chwili - byłaś chyba jedyną osobą, która była wobec mnie dostatecznie obojętna. Nie żywiłaś do mnie ani nienawiści, ani chorej miłości. I nagle ci się wzięło na cholerne zauroczenia? - warknął.

Moje serce szalało. Wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej. Twarz mnie nie zawiodła, mimika nie zdradziła. Byłam całkowicie opanowana, choć moje łzy tak bardzo chciały wolności. Ale nie pozwoliłam im wypłynąć, sprawiając, że zaczęły piec. Poczułam się jak idiotka. Merlinie, ja byłam idiotką! Kretynką! Jak mogłam dopuścić do takiej sytuacji? Chwilowo miałam jeszcze ten stoicki spokój, jakby nie dotarło do mnie to, co się stało. Ale dotarło. Zbyt szybko, ze zdwojoną mocą.

- Nie miał pan prawa... - szepnęłam, bojąc się, że głos mnie zawiedzie.

- Jasna cholera, niczego ci nie obiecywałem! - zdenerwował się. Chwilę później spokojnie obszedł biurko i oparł się o nie, by móc z powrotem odnaleźć moje oczy. Pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Prosiłam pana, żeby nie oglądał pan tego wspomnienia - powiedziałam, nie pozwalając głosowi chociażby zadrżeć, choć można się było w nim doszukać nutki desperacji. Starałam się, by brzmieć na znudzoną, jakbym nie wiedziała, że teraz gra nie ma sensu. _Już _nie ma sensu.

- Seymour, do cholery! Powinnaś stracić ze sto punktów za naiwne wmówienie sobie, że jestem do czegokolwiek zobowiązany! - krzyknął. - Ja nie mam czasu na zajmowanie się zakochanymi we mnie kretynkami!

Milczałam. Patrzyłam w jego stalowe oczy, jednak niczego w nich nie dostrzegałam. Starałam się oddychać spokojnie, panowałam nad sobą. Jeszcze.

- Nie prosiłam pana o to, żeby pan to robił - szepnęłam w końcu, doprowadzając go tym do jeszcze większej wściekłości.

- Wynoś się - warknął. - Chcę cię tu widzieć jutro o tej samej porze, ale teraz się wynoś!

- Po jakie licho? - Spojrzałam na niego zawiedziona, lecz spokojna.

- Chciałaś się uczyć oklumencji - powiedział, lekko zbity z tropu. A może mocno. Nie wiem, nie pozwolił sobie okazać teraz jakichkolwiek emocji. Prócz wściekłości. I nie da się też ukryć faktu, że zaczęłam tracić jasność umysłu.

- Już nie jestem zainteresowana tymi lekcjami, _panie profesorze_ - odparłam cicho, niepewnie i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Moja dłoń już prawie spoczęła na klamce. - Bynajmniej nie lekcjami z panem.

Już chciałam otworzyć drzwi, ale uprzedził mnie. Machnął szybko różdżką, zamykając przede mną drogę ucieczki. Byłam odwrócona do niego plecami i czułam, że nie powstrzymam już dłużej łez upokorzenia i frustracji. Miał rację. Byłam idiotką. Kretynką... Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?! Jak mogłam pozwolić mu to zobaczyć? Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a przynajmniej znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego! Moja dłoń powędrowała do twarzy, a palce zacisnęły się na skroniach, jakbym chciała powstrzymać ból głowy. W rzeczywistości po prostu bałam się, że zaraz się rozpłaczę, co niestety nie zmieniało faktu, że głowa bolała niemiłosiernie. Merlinie, to nie miało prawa się stać! Pragnęłam już tylko obudzić się z tego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego koszmaru! Dlaczego to musiała być rzeczywistość? Dlaczego zaufałam cholernemu Ślizgonowi?!

- Seymour, - powiedział już spokojniej - ty _nie możesz_ wybrać na mentora byle kogo. Byłabyś nie tylko niebezpieczna dla świata, ale i dla siebie...

- Dla siebie? - zapytałam go pełna ironii i niedowierzania. Ogarnęła mnie złość jeszcze większa, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. - A może jednak dla pana?

- Nie chodzi tu o mnie, nigdy nie chodziło!

- Niech mnie pan w tym momencie wypuści! - krzyknęłam znerwicowana. Jasne, że nie chodziło o niego! Wiedziałam o nim zbyt dużo i to było powodem, dla którego w tym momencie nie mogłam znaleźć sobie innego mentora!

Nie wypuścił mnie. Zamiast tego poczułam, że się zbliża. Teraz po prostu musiałam uciec. Szybko wyjęłam różdżkę i jeszcze szybciej zaczęłam nią zdejmować zaklęcia ochronne. Nie takich rzeczy mnie Flitwick nauczył. Momentalnie otworzyłam drzwi gabinetu i uciekłam stamtąd, nie myśląc zbytnio, co właściwie robię.

* * *

Cholera, cholera, cholera!

Siedząc na łóżku kompletnie przestałam powstrzymywać łzy. Jednym ruchem różdżki sprawiłam, że kotary zasunęły się, skrywając mnie, w razie gdyby ktoś tu przyszedł. Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie. Czułam się jak idiotka, ale jakżebym mogła czuć się inaczej? Sama do tego doprowadziłam! Przeze mnie, cholera, przeze mnie wszystko padło! Cała ta cholerna więź, którą udało nam się stworzyć, cała cholerna przyjaźń... Każde cholerne wspomnienie piekło teraz, godziło w moje serce.

_To już nie wróci, to już nie wróci..._

Ale on będzie, on będzie mi o tym przypominał! Nie będzie musiał mówić! Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie Dracona Malfoya skierowane w moją stronę i całe upokorzenie, cała moja głupota wróci do mnie ze zdwojoną mocą!

_On wie, już wie i mu się to nie podoba..._

Nadzieja. Cholera! Caluteńki czas miałam nadzieję, że może Elodie miała rację, że może faktycznie pomiędzy nami rozwinie się coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń! I nadzieja zgasła.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nie zareagowałam. Położyłam się jedynie na brzuchu, wtulając twarz w czerwoną poduszkę.

_On wie, on wie!_

Zastanawiałam się, jak spojrzę mu w oczy, gdy dotarło do mnie, że po prostu tego nie zrobię. Spuszczę wzrok jak tchórz. Cholerny Gryffindor, cholerny brak odwagi, którą rzekomo mieć powinnam!

- Elizabeth - usłyszałam cichy, acz stanowczy głos Victorie. Nie odpowiedziałam. Łkałam jedynie dalej.

Chwilę później blondynka spojrzała zza zasłony, wpatrując się we mnie. Wyobrażałam już sobie jej zaskoczoną twarz. Nie była tu bez powodu. Widziała, jak lamparcim tempem przemierzyłam Pokój Wspólny. Już wtedy łzy przysłaniały mi drogę, ale zdążyłam zauważyć zarówno ją, jak i Teda. I oboje byli dokładnie tak samo zaskoczeni.

- Lizz. - Dziewczyna usiadła obok mnie na łóżku. - Spójrz na mnie.

Nie podniosłam głowy.

- Kochanie, co się dzieje? - ponowiła próbę. Tak, musiałam to z siebie wyrzucić. Musiałam, ale nie wiedziałam, czy będę w stanie. Pozbierałam się do pozycji siedzącej. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach.

- Przerażasz mnie - powiedziała spokojnie Weasleyówna. - Nie chodzi o Teddy'ego, ani o Oliviera, prawda? Czy to ma związek z osobą, o której ostatnio rozmawiałyśmy?

Skinęłam głową, nie chcąc mówić czegokolwiek. Ale potrzeba była tak silna... Wiedziałam, że mogę ufać Victorie!

- Co ten ktoś zrobił? - zapytała. - Czy zrobił coś złego? A może to ona?

Pokręciłam głową, odpowiadając tym samym na oba zadane pytanie.

- Chłopak? Czy on cię zranił? - kontynuowała, a ja ponownie pokręciłam głową. - Elizabeth, rozmawiaj ze mną.

Otarłam łzy i spojrzałam w błękitne oczy przyjaciółki. Czułam, że Ted by nie zrozumiał. Z nią mogłam porozmawiać. Z nią musiałam porozmawiać! Zresztą Lupin i tak był na mnie zły!

- On s-się do-dowiedział - wyjąkałam zrozpaczona. Spojrzała na mnie, zadając nieme pytanie. - Ż-że ja...

- Zakochałaś się? - wyszeptała zaskoczona. Skinęłam głową. - Jak zareagował?

- Victorie, to był Malfoy - powiedziałam, troszkę bardziej opanowana.

- Malfoy?! - wykrzyknęła i z wrażenia podskoczyła. - Zakochałaś się w Malfoyu?

- Nie ułatwiasz mi - szepnęłam, próbując się opanować.

- Jak on się dowiedział? - kontynuowała, teraz pragnąc się jedynie wszystkiego dowiedzieć. W błękitnych oczach jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tyle zmartwienia, ile mogłam doszukać się w nich teraz. Opanowałam łzy, na nic mi one teraz były.

- Chciałam uczyć się oklumencji - odpowiedziałam cicho.

- Zwariowałaś? Z taką myślą chodzącą ci po głowie? - zdziwiła się.

- Och, nie jestem głupia - warknęłam, ale zaraz przypomniałam sobie, że to nie na nią powinnam być zła. - Przepraszam - mruknęłam. - Pamiętasz...

- Passionencja? - uprzedziła mnie i skinęła głową.

- W każdym razie powiedział, że ktoś, kto mnie będzie nauczał, może to wykorzystać. I kazał przyjść do siebie, w razie gdybym zapragnęła nauczyć się legilimencji - powiedziałam jakby nieobecna. Starałam się mówić o tym z obojętnością. - Postawiłam mu warunek, że kiedy zacznę panikować, on natychmiast się wycofa.

- Zgodził się na to?

- Nie, ale zrozumiałam to dopiero, kiedy było już za późno. Wrobił mnie, byłam pewna, że zrobi to, o co prosiłam - wyjaśniłam.

- Cholerna ślizgonska przebiegłość! - krzyknęła Victorie. Zaraz złapała moją dłoń, ściskając ją mocno, nerwowo. - Co on zobaczył?

- Miałam pewien sen. Początkowo niegroźny, dopiero przy końcu pojawiał się Malfoy - wydusiłam z siebie z trudem, bo do oczu ponownie napłynęły mi łzy. Mój głos zrobił się piskliwy. - Tylko ten sen był cholernie niezwykły, a ja zaczęłam panikować i wzbudziłam tym jego ciekawość.

- Nie powinien naruszać twojej prywatności! - oburzyła się.

- Victorie, sama dałam mu do niej dostęp - jęknęłam. - Kiedy dobrnął do końca tego wspomnienia i z powrotem znaleźliśmy się w jego gabinecie, nawrzeszczał na mnie.

- Elizabeth! - zawołała. - Przecież to jest Malfoy! A ty go nawet nie lubiłaś! Jak to się stało, że…

- Nie wiem - przerwałam jej. - A nawet, jeśli wiem, to nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Kiedy to się zaczęło?

- Wydaje mi się, że wtedy, gdy wpadłam w kłopoty przez Oliviera. Pamiętasz ten posąg Dumbledore'a? - Wzięłam swoją dłoń z jej rąk, bo czułam, że krew przestaje mi do niej dopływać. Zaczęłam nerwowo bawić się swoimi włosami.

- Teddy mi opowiadał - potwierdziła. - I ty wtedy miałaś u niego szlaban...

- To nie był taki zwykły szlaban - powiedziałam. - Po prostu siedzieliśmy w jego salonie...

- Byłaś w salonie Malfoya?!

- ...i czytaliśmy jego książki - dokończyłam. - Cholera, był taki normalny, a zarazem inny!

- W sumie nie powiem, żebym tego nie podejrzewała, ale z drugiej strony nie spodziewałam się, że te podejrzenia mają jakikolwiek związek z rzeczywistością - stwierdziła.

- Victorie, ja nie wiem, co mam robić - jęknęłam załamana. - Jutro mam z nim eliksiry... Codziennie mam z nim eliksiry... Jak ja mu w ogóle w oczy spojrzę?

- Uciekłaś od niego? - zapytała. - Ty? Ty uciekłaś?

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Wydarł się na mnie, że nie ma zamiaru zajmować się zakochanymi w nim kretynkami i kazał mi przyjść jutro na kolejną lekcję oklumencji. Co ja według ciebie miałam zrobić?

- Znając ciebie, odmówiłaś - mruknęła, a ja skinęłam głową. - I uciekłaś.

- Wie o mnie zbyt dużo. - Łzy zgromadzone w oczach zaczęły piec. - W ogóle nie wiem, skąd wziął informację o tym, co stało się pomiędzy mną a Olivierem, skoro nikt inny o tym nie wiedział...

- Ta, Teddy wspominał coś o Fentonie...

- Czy jest coś, o czym Teddy nie wspominał? - syknęłam rozzłoszczona.

- Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to wierzę ci w sprawie Mike'a i Jamesa. - Jęknęłam po raz kolejny. - Tylko Teddy'ego nie mogę przekonać.

- Udam, że jestem chora - wypowiedziałam swoje myśli na głos.

- Nic z tego. Udasz, że nic się nie stało, Lizz - powiedziała stanowczo Weasleyówna. - Nie możesz teraz stchórzyć.

- Łatwo się mówi - warknęłam.

- Robisz z tego niesamowitą katastrofę, a doskonale wiesz, że praktycznie każda dziewczyna w tej szkole miała taki okres, w którym wzdychała do Malfoya - „pocieszyła" mnie.

- Ale żadna nie nawiązała z nim przyjaźni i żadna z nim normalnie nie rozmawiała - rzuciłam kontrargument. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jaką wiedzę na temat Dracona posiadałam!

- Nie wywyższasz się zanadto?

- Och, Victorie, jest tyle rzeczy, o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć! - zdenerwowałam się. - Gdybyś wiedziała, natychmiast zrozumiałabyś, dlaczego jego wiedza jest dla mnie tak kłopotliwa!

- A co z oklumencją? - puściła to wszystko mimo uszu.

- Stuart mógłby mnie nauczyć, ale muszę przemyśleć tą decyzję - powiedziałam cicho. - On ma obiekcje, co do mugolaków.

- Czyli lepiej się do niego nie zbliżać, bo skoro zgodziłaś się, żeby Malfoy cię uczył, to znaczy, że obiecał zachować pełną dyskrecję. - Jak ona mnie dobrze znała! - Malfoy ma jeszcze odrobinę honoru, ale po Mike'u bym się tego nie spodziewała...

- Co za paranoja, to przed nim chciałam bronić umysł, a teraz chcę się u niego uczyć! - zauważyłam z niesmakiem.

- Dlaczego chciałaś bronić umysł przed Stuartem? - zdziwiła się.

- Nie wiem... Czuję się przy nim okropnie nieswojo. To zbyt podejrzany typ.

- Masz rację, Lizz.

- Merlinie, co ja teraz zrobię? - jęknęłam i ponownie zaczęłam płakać.


	16. Chapter 16

Chcecie wiedzieć, co działo się w następne dni? Wcale nie było lepiej. Stoczyłam się na dno i teraz mogłam już tylko płynąć w stronę powierzchni. Albo zostać tam, gdzie akuratnie się znajdowałam, co bardziej mi odpowiadało. Będąc na dnie, byłam bezpieczna, a płynąc ku górze, mogłam spotkać rekina. Dlatego chciałam pozostać dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym byłam, nie chciałam bardziej ryzykować. Problem w tym, że jestem człowiekiem, a przebywanie zbyt długo pod wodą, grozi utonięciem. To zaś oznaczało, że muszę wypłynąć na powierzchnię, a jedyną nadzieją dla mnie, było oswojenie rekina. Tylko jak, do cholery, mam go oswoić w tym momencie? Korzystałam z zapasów powietrza tak długo, jak tylko byłam w stanie.

Gryfońska odwaga, co? Po rozmowie z Victorie, miałam zamiar udać się na eliksiry i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało. Naprawdę miałam takie plany! I kiedy zmierzałam do lochów na lekcje, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy znalazłam się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

- Proszę pani, niedobrze mi. - Najgłupsza wymówka świata, ale jednak podziałało. Tak oto dostałam zwolnienie z całego dnia zajęć. Oprócz tego, podtruwałam się jakimiś eliksirami, które wcale nie były mi potrzebne. Z drugiej zaś strony później okazały się bardzo przydatne. Gdy pomyślałam o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni... Dziękowałam sobie w duszy, że miałam przy sobie ten eliksir hamujący mdłości.

Miałam wyjątkowego pecha. Decyzja o nie pójściu na zajęcia i pozostanie w Skrzydle jeszcze przez jakiś czas, była jedynie kostką domina, która popchnięta sprawiała, że wszystkie inne również musiały się przewrócić.

Na śmierć zapomniałam o sprawdzianie z zaklęć, który miał być przeprowadzony tego dnia. Ale któżby się spodziewał, że Flitwick wpadnie z tego powodu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? Wściekły jak osa, rozpoczął swoją tyradę na temat omijania jego zajęć. Był pewien, że symuluję, a w ostatnich czasach… nie sposób było naprawić relacji między nami po tym, jak zbezcześciłam oblicze Dumbledore'a. To był przypadek, a Flitwick zwyczajnie nie chciał tego zrozumieć.

- Panie profesorze, ja rozumiem, że może być pan na mnie wściekły. Nie jestem dumna z tego, co się stało, ale jestem też pewna, że nie jest to powodem do rzucania mi oskarżeń, niemających żadnych podstaw.

I tak oto zbiłam Flitwicka z tropu. Nic nie mówiąc, zdenerwowany na całego, wyszedł ze Skrzydła i tyle go widziałam. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że teraz nie będzie szukał dziury w całym, jak to robił do tej pory. Był wściekły za każdym razem, kiedy wykonywałam jego zadania na lekcjach bezbłędnie.

Prawdziwy komediodramat zaczął się chwile później, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Ted Lupin. Spojrzałam na niego, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Jego włosy były czerwone, ale wcale nie wściekle. On chyba nie potrafił panować nad zmianą ich koloru, kiedy było w nim zbyt wiele emocji. Nie pozwolił rumieńcowi wystąpić na swoją twarz, ale włosy… włosy zdradzały wszystko.

- Elizabeth - zaczął niezadowolony, ale również skruszony. Wiedziałam, że zaraz będzie się przede mną czołgał i błagał o wybaczenie… Dobra, macie racje, powie jedynie zwykłe „przepraszam" i wyjaśni, dlaczego zrozumiał swój błąd.

- Słucham - powiedziałam dumnie. A w rzeczywistości mruknęłam niewyraźnie, oczekując w napięciu jego odpowiedzi.

- Przepraszam - rzucił zestresowany i przysiadł na łóżku, na którym właśnie siedziałam. Mogłam udać się do swojego dormitorium, ale stwierdziłam, że bardziej wiarygodnie będzie, jeśli spędzę tu cały dzień.

- Za? - ponagliłam go delikatnie.

- Za to, że ci nie uwierzyłem. - Przewrócił oczyma. Miodowe tęczówki podpowiadały mi, że był zawiedziony. Bardzo zawiedziony.

- James powiedział ci prawdę? - spytałam. Ted pokręcił głową.

- Flitwick odwołał zaklęcia, z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego nam powodu, ale był wściekły. - Zarumieniłam się, ale wyraźnie tego nie zauważył. - Kiedy szedłem korytarzem, spotkałem Malfoya, Jamesa i Mike'a.

Tak, macie rację, to był moment, w którym sięgnęłam po eliksir hamujący mdłości, czego Teddy w ogóle nie zrozumiał. _Oklumencja_, przemknęło mi przez myśl, a przed oczyma pojawiła się twarz Dracona wykrzywiona wściekłym grymasem. Nic dziwnego, że zrobiło mi się niedobrze!

- Kontynuuj, nie przeszkadzaj sobie - powiedziałam, próbując uniknąć wyjaśniania mu, co piję i dlaczego to piję. „Na myśl o Malfoyu chce mi się rzygać, ale to nic takiego, Teddy".

- Malfoy był wściekły na Mike'a. On właśnie przekazywał trunek Jamesowi, ale nim Pingwin zdążył to zabrać, mój kuzyn machnął kilka razy różdżką i było po towarze - westchnął Lupin. - A jakby tego było mało, nie ma dowodu na Mike'a. Nie wiem, co się działo później, bo Malfoy ma wyczuł, że jestem w pobliżu i odjął pięćdziesiąt punktów Gryffindorowi.

_A nie mówiłam?_ - chciałam powiedzieć, ale nie przeszło mi to przez gardło. Słysząc „Pingwin" serce podeszło mi do gardła, ale dzięki Merlinowi, nie zrobiło mi się tak niedobrze, jak uprzednio. Co niestety wcale nie oznaczało, że się nie skrzywiłam. Wręcz przeciwnie, przez chwilę nie mogłam się opanować i już myślałam, że zostanę z taką miną do końca życia. Za to Teddy przyglądał mi się uważnie, dzięki czemu zaraz mi przeszło. Wyszczerzyłam zęby, a on uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Przepraszam - powtórzył Ted, nim zdążyłam powiedzieć cokolwiek.

- Wybaczam. - Wyszczerzyłam się po raz drugi, choć podejrzewałam, że tym razem mój gest wygląda na bardziej wymuszony. Cholerny, cholerny Mike, cholerny James, i najbardziej cholerny Draco!

- Chyba długo się tym nie nacieszę - mruknął Ted, a ja spojrzałam na niego, posyłając mu nieme pytanie. - Przyprowadziłem ci gościa.

Tak, macie rację, po raz kolejny macie rację, to był Olivier we własnej osobie. Lupin nie chcąc odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, migiem wyszedł ze Skrzydła, a na jego miejscu pojawił się Fenton z pokaźnym bukietem kwiatów.

Tego dnia ustaliłam z Olivierem, że pomiędzy nami nigdy nic nie będzie. Tym razem bez tego słowotoku. Po prostu, doszliśmy do porozumienia, zrozumiał, że chcę jedynie przyjaźni. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Cholera tam wie, co siedzi w jego głupiutkiej główce. Jedno było pewne - już nic nie będzie takie samo, jak wcześniej. Na tą myśl znowu zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Dowiedziałam się o uczuciu Oliviera do siebie i sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały. Nasza przyjaźń stanęła pod wielkim znakiem zapytania i nawet teraz, dalsze jej losy nie były pewne. Moja podświadomość połączyła pewne fakty. Draco dowiedział się o moim uczuciu i… czy spotka nas ten sam los? W kilka tygodni straciłam dwie bliskie mi osoby. To było dno, dno, z którego nie tyle, że nie umiałam, tylko nie chciałam się ruszyć. Mogłabym zasnąć i więcej się nie obudzić. To zawsze była jakaś perspektywa, nie musiałabym patrzeć na Malfoya. Ale… choć byłam tchórzem, nie aż tak wielkim, by pozwolić wodzie pochłonąć całe moje powietrze. Płonęłam. Moje serce płonęło, mój świat stawał w popiołach. Ale czy to nie z popiołów odradzał się feniks? _Nie z każdych_. Byłam w środku pożaru, nie skora do ucieczki spośród płomieni. Oczekiwałam super bohatera, który przyszedłby mi z pomocą. Obawiałam się tylko, że się przeliczę.

Oczywiście, nie był to koniec niespodzianek. Myślałam, że teraz już będę miała spokój, kiedy w Skrzydle pojawiła się Victorie. I ja doskonale wiedziałam, co to oznacza. Pobladłam, widząc jej surową minę. Pielęgniarka zaczęła się pieklić, gdyż byłam mocno zmęczona, ale ostatecznie udało nam się ją przekonać, by dała nam trochę spokoju. Więc wyszła do swojego gabinetu, kiedy Weasleyówna zmierzyła mnie groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Elizabeth Seymour - warknęła blondynka, nie parając się nawet, żeby przysiąść na łóżku. Rozczochrane włosy dodały grozy jej wyglądowi.

- Źle się czuję - skłamałam i kiepsko mi to wyszło. Byłam cała w nerwach.

- W tej chwili wstaniesz i wyjdziesz. Co więcej, udasz się do lochów w trybie natychmiastowym i porozmawiasz z profesorem Malfoyem - powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a ja pobladłam jeszcze bardziej. Ona potrafiła być stanowcza.

- Chyba drwisz - pisnęłam, choć w zamiarze miałam zabrzmieć wojowniczo.

- Ani trochę - odparła zirytowana i zaczęła zawzięcie gestykulować dłońmi. - Czy ty wiesz, że pogarszasz swoją sytuację? Myślisz, że Malfoy uwierzy w twoją chorobę? Skoro boisz się zjawić na jego lekcji, to powinnaś wyjaśnić z nim sobie kilka spraw!

- Podobno miałam zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało - zauważyłam.

- A robisz to? Czy symulując chorobę, zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało? - syknęła błękitnooka, a ja zarumieniłam się nieco. Zaczęłam bawić się rogiem pościeli.

- Nie jesteś w mojej sytuacji - mruknęłam i spuściłam wzrok. To podziałało. Westchnąwszy, Victorie przysiadła na łóżku i spojrzała na mnie.

- Masz rację, nie jestem - potwierdziła. - Ale czy to ma jakikolwiek sens? Odkładanie tego w czasie?

- Muszę zdobyć siłę - bąknęłam.

- Pieprzysz - warknęła, a ja spojrzałam na nią, jak gdyby spadła z bananowca. To do niej nie pasowało. - W tym momencie wstaniesz i udasz się do lochów, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz, sama cię tam zaciągnę.

Skrzywiłam się. Pobladłam, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Znowu. Po raz kolejny łyknęłam nieco eliksiru na mdłości, ale tym razem nie pomogło. Wcale a wcale. Wypiłam więc więcej, a Victorie przyglądała mi się z uwagą. I w tym momencie weszła do Skrzydła pielęgniarka.

- Źle się czujesz? - zapytała kobieta, a ja skinęłam i łyknęłam raz jeszcze.

Ta pielęgniarka była moim zbawieniem. Wyrzuciła wykłócającą się Victorie za drzwi. I mnie to bardzo odpowiadało, choć teraz musiałam zostać na noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Z drugiej zaś strony, był to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, bo przy moim złym samopoczuciu, zostałam zwolniona z jeszcze jednego dnia zajęć. Tym razem nikogo do mnie nie wpuszczono, więc miałam kompletny spokój. I byłam szczęśliwa. No, oczywiście pomijając kilka ważnych faktów, które czyniły mnie człowiekiem nieszczęśliwym, ale, ale, ale cicho! Szczęśliwa i koniec. Powtarzałam to sobie jak mantrę, próbowałam nauczyć się tego na pamięć. To było jak definicja. Definicje zwykle są prawdziwe, a ja chciałam w to wierzyć. Tylko jak wierzyć w tezę, nie popartą żadnymi argumentami, a dla której kontrargumentów była cała masa?

Myśląc tak o tym wszystkim, co się działo, skuliłam się w sobie. Zaczęłam tonąć we własnym świecie, miałam dość szarej rzeczywistości. Kiedy ktoś w sobotę próbował coś do mnie mówić, nie słuchałam. Nie było sensu słuchać, kiedy ten mój świat był ciekawszy. Miałam w nim wszystko, czego pragnęłam. Wyobrażałam sobie, że nigdy nie zdecydowałam się na naukę Oklumencji. To było głupie, ale tego właśnie pragnęłam. Więc żyłam w tym swoim małym światku, nie zwracając uwagi na nic dookoła. Wiedziałam jedynie, że podczas posiłków ktoś mnie obserwował. Ja nawet nie jadłam, nie czułam ani głodu ani pragnienia.

Wygląda na to, że ów „ktoś" doniósł informację na ten temat swojemu koledze z pracy. Tego natomiast nie rozumiałam. Dlaczego mnie obserwował? Dlaczego interesował się moim brakiem apetytu? W wyniku tego bezsensownego zainteresowania, wylądowałam na dywaniku u Longbottoma, który mówił coś do mnie. Zadawał chyba nawet jakieś pytania, ale pamiętam to jak przez mgłę. Byłam zbyt zajęta przebywaniem w tym swoim małym światku.

Być może martwił się o mnie? Czy dlatego doniósł Longbottomowi? Ten „ktoś" dał mi jedynie więcej do myślenia. A Neville Longbottom wyraźnie martwił się moim zachowaniem. W wyniku tego, Teddy nie opuszczał mnie na krok. Kiedy tak mówił do mnie i mówił, zdenerwowałam się i powiedziałam mu w końcu, że myślę i nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek mi przeszkadzał. Powstała z tego dość długa dyskusja na temat mojego zachowania, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że chcę pobyć sama. Nie omieszkał oczywiście donieść o tym Longbottomowi. Zastanawiałam się, czy profesor zielarstwa przekazał także te wieści Malfoyowi, ale niedługo zajęło mi roztrząsanie tego. Bo w moim świecie, w moim cudownym, idealnym świecie nie było powodu, dla którego on miałby mnie teraz unikać.

* * *

W niedzielę było już ze mną lepiej. Wróciłam do życia, zaczęłam jeść. Być może lekko zamyślona, ale pomimo to - obecna. Poświęciłam ten dzień na załatwienie kilku spraw. Próbowałam nawet rozmawiać z Jamesem, którego spotkałam na korytarzu, kiedy ten rozmawiał z Mikem. Ale James bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać ze mną. W złości powiedział mi, że sprawiam jedynie problemy, bo nie mam o niczym pojęcia.

Wieczorem udało mi się udobruchać obrażoną na mnie Victorie. I chciałabym móc rzec, że tego nie żałuję. Żałuję, bardzo żałuję. Przez nią tak szybko dorwał mnie rekin. Zbyt szybko, bo ja nie byłam jeszcze gotowa, żeby stawić mu czoła, a on wcale nie potraktował mnie jak oswojony delfin, którego przed kilkoma dniami skutecznie przegoniłam.

Wracając do Victorie… Nakłoniła mnie, żebym zaczęła chodzić na eliksiry. Zrobiłam to dla niej (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałam).

- Miałaś go nie unikać! - Tak, dokładnie tak zaczęła się ta dwugodzinna tyrada, która dotyczyła… no, nie wiem właściwie czego.

Wpierw wypominała mi moje tchórzostwo, a kiedy przyznałam jej rację, wściekła się i zaczęła przeczyć słowom, które jeszcze przed chwilą wypowiadała. Następnym aktem było ustalanie przez nas (czyt. nią) strategii. Ostatecznie zmusiła mnie, do pójścia na te nieszczęsne eliksiry.

Na sam początek usłyszałam „pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za oczywiste unikanie zajęć, Seymour". Później było: „dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za przeszkadzanie mi w prowadzeniu zajęć, Seymour". Następne było: „dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za jawną głupotę, Seymour". A kiedy wreszcie powiedział, „klasa wolna", zaraz dodał do tego: „Seymour, zostajesz". Zapomniałam dodać, że przez całą lekcję siedziałam cicho jak myszka, nie dając mu się sprowokować. Nie wykłócałam się, nie zgłaszałam się do odpowiedzi. Kompletnie nic. Byłam pewna, że uczniowie zauważyli, że coś się święci. To natomiast nie było problemem, bo już wkrótce doskonałym wyjaśnieniem dla nich będzie fakt, że wyjeżdżam na Konferencję.

Spanikowałam i już miałam uciec z krzykiem, kiedy przypomniało mi się, że nie powinnam przynosić wstydu domowi. Starałam się zachować zimną krew, ale nie za bardzo mi się to udało. Cała wrzałam i zdradził mnie ogromny rumieniec na twarzy.

Podeszłam do jego biurka, gdy cała klasa się ulotniła. Nagle poczułam przemożną chęć wyżycia się na nim. Usiłowałam się pohamować, ale pomimo wszystko pozostałam bojowo nastawiona do Dracona. Spoglądałam z rezerwą w stalowe tęczówki, pamiętając, żeby przypadkiem nie zwrócić się do niego niestosownie. Blondyn był wyraźnie zezłoszczony. I kiedy jego oczy mi to ujawniły, zamarłam. Szybko jednak się opanowałam, albo raczej zmobilizowałam do działania.

- Może mi pan wyjaśnić, za co straciłam dzisiaj pięćdziesiąt punktów? - zapytałam, dodając do tonu swojego głosu odpowiednią dawkę jadu.

- Unikałaś przedmiotu. Albo mnie - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Jeśli koniecznie chce pan wiedzieć, to złapałam jakiś wirus i spędziłam dwa dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - powiedziałam, trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Jeszcze.

Skoro i tak miałam stracić te piekielne punkty, to zamiast siedzieć cicho niczym mysz pod miotłą, mogłam się wykłócać! Wtedy byłby w tym jakiś sens. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko dlatego, że poczułam do niego coś więcej! Czułam się winna, byłam winna! Tylko czy on musiał z tego powodu robić takie przedstawienie, taki cyrk? Jakbym już nie była dostatecznie upokorzona! To było takie trudne, a ja nic nie mogłam na to poradzić! Z trudem ponownie odnalazłam jego oczy. Bałam się, a jednocześnie się cieszyłam. Pierwsze koty za płoty, zobaczymy jak wiele z nich ucierpi podczas tej rozmowy.

- Co nie oznacza, że ja wyraziłem na to zgodę - warknął Draco. Skrzywiłam się, ale zaraz ponownie się opanowałam.

- Mnie natomiast nic na ten temat nie wiadomo. Przebywałam z nauczycielem i niech mnie pan poprawi, jeśli się mylę, ale miałam do tego pełne prawo - stwierdziłam najchłodniej jak potrafiłam. - A teraz chciałabym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego kazał mi pan zostać tutaj. Za chwilę mam Transmutację.

- To nie stanowi żadnego problemu - rzucił krótko i wstał. Oparł się dłońmi o biurko i spojrzał mi w oczy. To było tak przenikliwe, że nie mogłam tego znieść i spuściłam głowę. - Musimy porozmawiać - dodał. Skuliłam się w sobie i zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści.

- Nie sądzę, ażebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać, panie profesorze. - Nie uniosłam wzroku, nie spojrzałam na niego. To było zbyt... bolesne? Ponownie dopadły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie było szansy, żeby rozmawiać z nim z taką rezerwą! Wszystko było piękne i cudowne, _prawie_ że idealne, a teraz to wszystko zepsułam!

- Chcesz, żeby Stuart uczył cię oklumencji? - Teraz już nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Wbiłam w niego wzrok, zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Cholera, pan mnie podsłuchuje, czy jak?! - wrzasnęłam, odsuwając się od biurka.

- Seymour, uspokój się - syknął. Ugryzłam się mocno w język. Zabolało. To nie był sen i on znowu wiedział zbyt wiele! Spięłam się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co za paranoja! - zdenerwowałam się.

- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie - nakazał mi. Teraz to ja miałam szansę go sprowokować. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

- A nawet jeśli, to co? - zapytałam cicho.

- To jest to najgłupsza myśl, jaka kiedykolwiek przemknęła ci przez ten pusty... - No, dokończ. Dokończ, Draconie Malfoyu. Dlaczego zamilknąłeś w tym właśnie momencie? No, dalej, wyżyj się! Ułatw zadanie i sobie, i mnie, do cholery!

- Doprawdy? Najgłupsza? - spoważniałam. - To nie jest pańska sprawa, co z sobą zrobię.

- Stuart nie zrobi niczego za darmo - powiedział.

- Jakbym nie wiedziała - zaśmiałam się ironicznie.

- Nie wiesz, czego zażąda - mruknął nieco zdezorientowany. Mruknął! Draco Malfoy w paskudnym humorze, mruknął! Odjęło mu mowę?

- Owszem, nie wiem. Jednakże jestem pewna, że on uszanuje moją prywatność - stwierdziłam oschle i pewnie zarazem. Spojrzałam na niego raz jeszcze z wyraźną urazą malującą się na mojej twarzy. Skrzywiłam się i tym razem nawet tego nie kryłam. Serce zabiło mi mocniej, na wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni. Teraz zamilkłam na kilka sekund i spojrzałam wyzywająco w jego stalowe oczy, opanowując się, próbując odgonić myśl o tym, co zrobił, na dalszy tor. - Niech pan się nie martwi, teoretycznie ani ja ani Mike nie stanowimy dla pana zagrożenia - warknęłam, odwróciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam, zostawiając go za sobą z Merlin-wie-jaką miną.

I było mi przykro po tym wydarzeniu. Miałam jeszcze większe wyrzuty sumienia. Może chciał dobrze dla mnie, a nie dla siebie? Nie znałam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale z czasem moje podejrzenia zaczęły wydawać mi się głupie. Owszem, wiedziałam o nim wiele, ale czy wiedziałam coś, o czym nie miałaby żadnego pojęcia społeczność czarodziejska? Znałam jego mniemanie o samym sobie, wiedziałam, jakie niegdyś targały nim emocje. I teraz wydało mi się, że to nadal było mało… I że on niewątpliwie poradziłby sobie, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział.

A potem dni leciały szybciutko.

Malfoya unikałam. Nie miałam lepszego pomysłu. Nie wiem, ile straciłam już punktów dla mojego domu, ale Gryfoni byli na mnie wściekli. Niektórzy przynajmniej zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest moją winą. Tak po prawdzie to było, bo gdyby on nie dowiedział się o moim uczuciu, to i nie odejmowałby mi punktów za nic. Właściwie nawet za wykłócanie się z nim na lekcjach, by mi ich nie odejmował. Ale pomimo to, pomimo to jak mnie traktował, ja nadal śniłam po nocach o nim, nadal zajmował moje myśli w niemalże każdej chwili. Nie kazał mi już więcej zostać po lekcjach. Rozważałam udanie się do Mike'a z prośbą o naukę, ale Draco nie musiał mi mówić, jakie to było ryzyko. Sama miałam w sobie dostatecznie dużo zdrowego rozsądku. Wcale nie wierzyłam w to, że Mike uszanowałby moją prywatność. Nie chciałam, by wiedział, ile sprzeczności było w Draconie. To była wiedza, którą posiadałam ja i miałam do niej bardzo egoistyczne podejście. Ta wiedza była ostatnią rzeczą, która dawała mi świadomość, że być może jestem dla niego choć trochę ważniejsza, niż ktokolwiek inny w tej szkole. Co prawda, to prawda, miałam teraz niemały problem. Jednakże powierzył mi tajemnice i ja przysięgłam sobie, że nikt się nigdy o nich nie dowie. I nie mogłam podejmować takiego ryzyka, jak inny mentor, przeszukujący moje myśli.

Wyobraźcie sobie mój strach na tydzień przed świętami. Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że Hermionę odwiedzi także sam Malfoy. Nie bałam się tego, bynajmniej nie. Bałam się mojej potrzeby zobaczenia go. Ilekroć razy już powstrzymałam się, żeby przypadkiem nie udać się do jego gabinetu! A to przecież mogło być katastrofalne w skutkach! Nigdy, przenigdy nie będę się przed nim płaszczyć, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało!

Jeszcze większy strach wzbudziła we mnie wiedza, że moi przyjaciele wciąż nie wiedzą o Konferencji. Toteż omal nie dostałam zawału, gdy na dzień przed wyjazdem uczniów, przy kolacji McGonagall stwierdziła, że czas do nas przemówić. Plułam sobie w brodę, że tak długo czekałam z poinformowaniem świata o wszystkim.

- Oprócz tego, - kontynuowała dyrektorka - chciałabym poinformować was, że w tym roku ma miejsce Konferencja Eliksirów. Jest to wielkie wydarzenie, na którym zawsze pojawia się nasz Mistrz Eliksirów, profesor Malfoy. W tym roku jego wyjazd jest dość nietypowy, ponieważ zabiera ze sobą utalentowaną uczennicę. Już od jakiegoś czasu myśleliśmy, że to będzie dobry początek, na dawanie szansy lepiej rozwijającym się w danych przedmiotach uczniom. Niestety jesteście jeszcze bardzo młodzi, dlatego ustaliliśmy, że takie wyjazdy przyznamy siódmoklasistom. Na Konferencję Eliksirów, mającą miejsce za kilka dni, pojedzie Elizabeth Seymour, natomiast na Konferencję Wróżbiarstwa, która, niestety, odbywa się jedynie co piętnaście lat, w kwietniu przyszłego roku wraz z profesor Trelawney wybierze się Angelina Rey.

Przez salę wpierw przeszła salwa śmiechu (a Rey zrobiła się czerwona jak burak), a później oklasków. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia wielu uczniów, jednak te najbardziej przeszywające dobiegały od moich najbliższych przyjaciół. Zestresowałam się nieco. Zerknęłam w stronę Malfoya, a wszyscy, którzy na mnie spoglądali, zrobili to samo. I w ten oto sposób przez Wielką Salę przeszła kolejna salwa śmiechu, gdyż ten miał minę, jakby co najmniej ktoś chciał go ukamienować. Draco spojrzał na mnie i nasze spojrzenia na chwilę skrzyżowały się. Wysiliłam się na lekki uśmiech, co bynajmniej proste nie było. W odpowiedzi nań, uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. To było spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło: „znowu mnie podziwiasz, ale teraz przynajmniej wiem dlaczego". Prychnęłam głośno, a Victorie, która koło mnie siedziała, spojrzała na mnie rozbawiona. A to nie było śmieszne, wcale a wcale! W co ten facet w ogóle pogrywał?

- Justin i Olivier mnie zabiją - jęknęłam, patrząc na blondynkę. A ona uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywałam się, by jeszcze raz nie spojrzeć na Dracona. _Cholera, skoro już wie, to mogę go sobie podziwiać do woli! _

- Idź do nich i udawaj przybitą z powodu musu spędzenia z Malfoyem tylu dni - powiedziała. - Nawet nie zorientują się, że powinni być na ciebie źli.

- Myślisz? - zapytałam, a ona skinęła głową. - W sumie nie jest to taki zły pomysł. A i nawet udawać nie będę musiała.

- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już posyła ci te swoje iście malfoyowskie spojrzenia, nie powinno być tak źle - zaśmiała się.

- Co to znaczy „malfoyowskie spojrzenia"? - zapytałam, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o czym ona właściwie mówi.

- Nie wiesz? - wyszczerzyła zęby. - Posyła je przecież każdemu uczniowi. Nie powinien traktować cię zanadto inaczej niż w poprzednich latach.

- To nie było typowe malfoyowskie spojrzenie - jęknęłam, bo wiedziałam, że w nim tkwił przekaz. Albo będzie mnie ignorował, albo będzie dokuczał z powodu tego, co zobaczył.

* * *

Bałam się. Nie potrafię opisać jak bardzo, ale cholernie się bałam. Teddy właśnie prowadził mnie do pokoju gościnnego, w którym miałam pomieszkiwać w te święta. Wiedziałam, że niechybnie czeka mnie spotkanie z Draconem. Nie pojmowałam rozumowania tego człowieka. Raz mnie ignorował, innym razem posyłał wredne uśmieszki, a jeszcze innym taksował mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i kręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Oczywiście zawsze wtedy, kiedy ja postanowiłam go „podziwiać". Póki co byłam przerażona. I nieco podekscytowana, w końcu nie codziennie ma się szansę poznać Hermionę Granger. Zestresowana było chyba najlepszym określeniem dla mnie w tej chwili.

- Zostaw tu rzeczy - powiedział Lupin, otwierając przede mną drzwi.

Weszłam do środa. Pokój był mały, ale bardzo przytulny. Znajdowały się w nim dwa łóżka i z tego co wiedziałam, Victorie również miała się tu zatrzymać. Nie wszyscy zostawali na noc, tylko niektórzy. Ściślej mówiąc ja, gdyż nie miałam się gdzie podziać, Victorie, żeby dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, Ted, bo nie chciał odstępować Victorie na krok oraz wszyscy Weasleyowie wraz z Potterami. Na czas świąt, dom Weasleyów został powiększony, żeby wszyscy się zmieścili.

Zaczęłam przyglądać się obrazom powieszonym na ścianach w kolorze starego złota. Jęknęłam z przerażenia. To były oprawione w brązowe ramki zdjęcia, które się poruszały. I z nich uśmiechała się do mnie Hermiona i Ginny. Oprócz nich można było się też doszukać Pottera i Ronalda. Był nawet Dumbledore i Snape, więc jakżeby mogło zabraknąć Malfoya? Tylko dlaczego w takich ilościach?

- Lizz, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ted, wchodząc do pokoju. Spostrzegłam, że na jednym z łóżek leżą już rzeczy Victorie.

- Bardziej w bałaganie - mruknęłam niezadowolona.

- Coś się stało? - zdziwił się chłopak, którego włosy miały teraz biały odcień. Chyba chciał się dzisiaj przebrać za Świętego Mikołaja. Mieliśmy Wigilię. Co prawda powinniśmy się byli znaleźć tutaj już wcześniej, ale nie chciałam sprawiać zbyt wielu kłopotów i namówiłam Victorie, żeby została ze mną w Hogwarcie aż do tego dnia.

- Nic a nic - mruknęłam nieco podenerwowana i jednym ruchem różdżki sprawiłam, że mój kufer opadł na łóżko przy oknie.

- Ej, Lizz - zaczął. - Powiedz mi, proszę, jak to możliwe, że ostatnimi czasy tak mało rozmawiamy? Widzę, że coś się dzieje.

- Victorie ci powiedziała? - rzuciłam od razu, a on spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Zamknął drzwi i usiadł na łóżku.

- Oświeć mnie, o czym Victorie miała mi powiedzieć? - zapytał wprost. - Nie chcę żadnych kłamstw i wykrętów.

- Ted, - warknęłam - mówisz mi, że ostatnio mało rozmawiamy i że widzisz, że coś się dzieje. Więc to ty mnie oświeć. Wiesz coś, o czym wiedzieć nie powinieneś?

- Oprócz kilku kompromitujących faktów o Malfoyu, nic a nic - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Zgłupiałeś - przewróciłam oczyma. - Czy wy nie macie innych tematów niż Malfoy?

- Powiedziałbym ci coś, ale chyba dostałabyś apopleksji - zaśmiał się. Spojrzałam na niego dociekliwie.

- Już za późno, albo mi powiesz, albo cię zmuszę - powiedziałam poważnie, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi.

- Jak masz mnie zamiar zmusić? - wyszczerzył zęby. Igrał ze mną, wiedziałam, że zaraz wszystko wyzna. Tylko co, do cholery?

- Wystarczy, że w twoim barszczyku znajdzie się kropla Veritaserum, a wyznasz wszystko przy gościach - powiedziałam groźnie. Normalnie zaoferowałabym mu łaskotki, albo pogoniłabym go z miotłą, ale w tym wypadku byłam zbyt zdezorientowana i zestresowana.

- Ojojoj, to chyba nie mam wyboru - zacmokał z dezaprobatą i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

- Mów, bo wylecisz przez okno - zagroziłam.

- Lubię Malfoya. Justin i Olivier też go lubią, ale nikomu ani mru, mru!

- Co? - spojrzałam na niego nieco nieprzytomnie.

- Mówiłem, że będzie apopleksja - zarechotał. - Od siedmiu lat wykręcamy mu z chłopakami różne numery, a on nie pozostaje nam dłużny. I nigdy nie mści się na nas odejmowaniem punktów czy szlabanami. No, może tylko czasami…

- Drwisz ze mnie - rzuciłam. Dobra, zdarzało się, że coś przeskrobali, nawet często, ale Malfoya tykali się raz na ruski rok! I w dodatku wszyscy wciąż powtarzali, jak bardzo go nie lubią!

- Ależ skąd. Sama nawet nam pomagałaś. Może nieświadomie, ale jednak - wyjaśnił, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. - Wiesz jakie nam śmieszne przydomki dał?

- Tak, wiem - rzuciłam, nim zdążyłam się ugryź w język. Fakt! Malfoy mówił coś o nich, mówił i miał tarczę do rzutek z ich zdjęciami!

- Skąd? - uniósł brew.

- Ted, chyba wiem, dlaczego ostatnio nie rozmawiamy - spróbowałam zręcznie zmienić temat. - Nie odrywasz wzroku od Victorie, a jak już ona gdzieś zniknie, to bawisz się w dokuczanie Malfoyowi.

- Oj tam zaraz dokuczanie - zaśmiał się. - Po prostu, facet jest zabawny, a my to wykorzystujemy na naszą korzyść.

- I jeszcze ta sprzeczka o Jamesa… - dodałam, a on spojrzał na mnie głupio. „Facet jest zabawny…", nie! Co się dzieje? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Teddym?!

- Powinienem był ci uwierzyć, wiem - powiedział nieco strapiony. - Ciotka Ginny wysłała mu wyjca, a on upierał się jeszcze, że jest abstynentem.

- Skretyniał - westchnęłam.

- Lepiej pomóż mi zaplanować coś na Pingwina - zaproponował. - Ostatnimi czasy nie idzie go w nic wrobić, jakby czytał nam w myślach.

- Daj mu spokój, w końcu to święta - mruknęłam, mając nadzieję, że jednak zmienimy temat.

- Tym bardziej trzeba wywinąć jakiś numer, zwłaszcza, że Narcyza Malfoy nas odwiedzi. - Pobladłam. - Ej, Lizz, wszystko w porządku?

- Właściwie… to chyba mam plan…


	17. Chapter 17

Czułam się co najmniej dziwnie. Wszyscy Weasleyowie i Potterowie coś robili. Jedni w kuchni, inni w salonie, a jeszcze inni poza domem. Pracowali, by wieczorem móc zasiąść do Wieczerzy Wigilijnej w spokoju. Nie udało mi się natrafić na Hermionę, którą tak chciałam poznać. Z tego co wiedziałam, nadzorowała kuchnię, do której „goście nie mieli wstępu". Szlag mnie trafiał, bo prawda była taka, że czułam się w tej sytuacji niezręcznie. Mogliby dać mi jakieś zajęcie! Tymczasem członków rodziny było tak dużo, że choćbym któregoś dopadła, wymówiłby się, że nie ma nic do roboty. A było. Przecież to nie była maleńka Wigilijka, tutaj miało zgromadzić się naprawdę dużo ludzi!

Siedziałam właśnie w salonie na fotelu i pisałam list do ojca. Gdziekolwiek się podziewał, wiedziałam, że moja sowa i tak go znajdzie. W pewnym momencie moje pismo stało się automatyczne, skupiłam się na zupełnie czymś innym. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie się podział Ted. Czyżby wprowadzał mój plan w życie? Cóż, Draco Malfoy najprawdopodobniej jutro rano otworzy prezent od Lupina, po czym zacznie wydzierać się na całe gardło i wszystkich obudzi. A przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję.

- Elizabeth Seymour - usłyszałam nieznajomy, psotliwy głos.

- Dziewczyna jak malina… - odezwał się ktoś obdarzony niemalże identycznym głosem, jak ten, który poprzednio usłyszałam. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam unieść głowę.

- Dziewczyna pingwina…

- Dziewczyna Lupina…

- Skończcie - przerwałam i uniosłam głowę. Moim oczom ukazał się widok dwóch identycznych rudzielców, którzy na oko mieli około trzydzieści pięć lat. Co innego z psychiką, wyglądało na to, że ich rozwój zatrzymał się w wieku lat dziesięciu. Uśmiechali się jak idioci, a ja zastanawiałam się nad ich wypowiedziami. _Dziewczyna pingwina_… Nie mogli wiedzieć. Bo niby skąd? Spojrzałam w oczy rudzielców, w których aż roiło się od złośliwych iskierek. Zaraz dotarło do mnie, że to musieli być bracia Rona, którego również nie udało mi się poznać. Fred i George.

- Chcieliśmy tylko zaprosić cię na pewne ważne wydarzenie - odezwał się mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- Wiesz, organizujemy niedługo Sylwestra - dodał drugi mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- I jesteśmy zdania, że wszyscy nasi znajomi powinni się tam znaleźć - kontynuował pierwszy mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- Więc ogólnie rzecz biorąc powinnaś czuć się zobowiązana do pojawienia się na naszej imprezie. - No, wiecie, kto to powiedział, nie będę się wysilać.

- Yyy… - zastanawiałam się, co powinnam powiedzieć.

- Ale to nie była prośba...

- To był rozkaz.

- Ale… ee… kiedy ta impreza? - zapytałam z braku lepszego pomysłu i chwilę później bliźniaki leżeli na ziemi ze śmiechu, a ja sama stuknęłam się w czoło. - O której godzinie się zaczyna, chciałam zapytać - mruknęłam niewyraźnie, ale oni nie przestawali się śmiać.

- Oj, chłopcy, co tu się dzieje? - Spojrzałam w kierunku wejścia. Zobaczyłam tam pewną kobietę. Była szczupła i całkiem ładna, pomimo tego, że nie najmłodsza. Podejrzewałam, że ma około pięćdziesięciu, sześćdziesięciu lat. Jak na taki wiek trzymała się całkiem dobrze i widać było, że w przeszłości musiała być naprawdę piękna. Jej włosy były niemalże białe, ale nie do końca. Blondynka o szarych, ciepłych oczach… Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Narcyza Malfoy!

Momentalnie podniosłam się w fotela i rzuciłam obu rudzielcom spojrzenie zwiastujące długą i bolesną śmierć. Czułam się jak idiotka. Merlinie, ja byłam idiotką! Co ja tutaj w ogóle robiłam? Miałam ochotę zabić dwójkę mężczyzn, których nawet nie znałam i jednocześnie podlizać się kobiecie, której także nie znałam. Chciałam uderzyć się w głowę jeszcze mocniej, ale nie wypadało, bo raczej nie zrobiłabym dobrego wrażenia na Narcyzie, która była matką Dracona… Jej! Właśnie miałam okazję poznać matkę mojego nauczyciela, który mnie nienawidził, cóż za zaszczyt!

Przymknęłam oczy, próbując się opanować, ale zaraz stwierdziłam, że to musi wyglądać niesamowicie głupio. Dobre wrażenie miałam robić.

- Dzień dobry - wybąkałam, a pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i spojrzała na chłopaków (lepsze określenie dla tej dwójki).

- Nie przejmuj się nimi, proces rozwoju ich psychiki stanął w wieku dziewięciu lat i teraz zachowują się jak na bałwany przystało - powiedziała Narcyza, a chłopaki nie przestawali się śmiać. Nie spodziewałam się tego po niej. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wydawało mi się, że będzie miała wiele cech Dracona. W ogóle po przeczytaniu „Harry'ego Pottera" wyobrażałam sobie oschłą kobietę, która nie robiłaby nic innego, tylko krytykowała wszystko wkoło włącznie ze mną.

- Zdążyłam zauważyć - potwierdziłam, kiedy śmiechy nieco ucichły.

- Ej! - zawołali chórem rudzielcy. Zarumieniłam się troszkę.

- Mniejsza o to. Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - zapytała Narcyza. - Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałam.

- Elizabeth Seymour - odpowiedziałam krótko.

- Ach, tak, mój wnuk opowiadał mi o tobie - odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja otworzyłam szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Wnuk?! Cholera jasna, wnuk?! Draco Malfoy miał dziecko? Spąsowiałam i omal się nie przewróciłam. Patrzyłam tylko z niedowierzaniem na Narcyzę Malfoy, nie będąc w stanie w to uwierzyć. A byłam pewna, że wiem o Draconie tak dużo! Nie wiedziałam nic, kompletnie nic! Facet moich marzeń miał dziecko… A co z matką tego dziecka? Kim była i czy żyje? Czy Draco utrzymuje z nią jakikolwiek kontakt? Merlinie, Draco Malfoy miał dziecko!

Kobieta przyglądała mi się z uwagą, a ja próbowałam się opanować. Do jasnej cholery, to było niemożliwe!

- W-wnuk? - wyjąkałam. Chciałam jeszcze coś dodać, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Narcyza Malfoy miała wnuka.

- Tak, Teddy. To twój przyjaciel, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się. Cholera jasna, Narcyza Malfoy była babką Teda?!

- T-tak - bąknęłam i pokiwałam głową trochę zbyt energicznie. Byłam w szoku i nagle poczułam ogromną chęć uduszenia Teda. Czy on wiedział? I kim dla Teda, do cholery, był Draco Malfoy?

- Moja siostra, Narcyza, za chwilę się tu zjawi - powiedziała Narcy… Co? - Miałam na nią poczekać, ale nie mam czasu do stracenia, muszę jeszcze coś dzisiaj załatwić. Mogłabyś jej przekazać, że zobaczymy się wieczorem?

- Przepraszam, ale… od kogo ja mam właściwie przekazać tę wiadomość? - rzuciłam, a bliźniaki ryknęli śmiechem. Spojrzałam na nich z wyrzutem, ale i ta kobieta nie ukrywała rozbawienia.

- Widzę, że Ted nie opowiadał ci o starej babce, co? - Zaśmiała się cicho, a ja miałam ochotę się zapaść pod ziemię. Powinnam to była wywnioskować chociażby po tej głupiej książce! Andromeda Tonks!

- Yyy… - wyrzuciłam z siebie tylko.

- Powinnam była się przedstawić. Andromeda Tonks - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a ja zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak. Nie spodziewałam się takiego wyglądu po tej kobiecie… Jak w takim razie wyglądała Narcyza?

Andromeda sobie poszła, a ja wróciłam do pisania listu. Bliźniaki zaglądali mi przez ramię i rzucali coraz to głupsze uwagi na temat tego, co pisałam. W końcu tak się zdenerwowałam, że moje pismo zaczęło być koślawe, a gdzieniegdzie wkradały się jakieś dziwne błędy logiczne. „Smacznej choinki", chociażby. Gdybyście widzieli, jak zareagowali na to rudzielce!

- Gdzie Andromeda, George? - usłyszałam gładki, ładny kobiecy głos. Był ciepły, choć całkowicie opanowany. Przywodził na myśl coś niesamowicie stabilnego, idealnego. Tym razem to musiała być Narcyza, dlatego też jej widok mnie tak zaskoczył.

Kiedy odwróciłam głowę w stronę wyjścia, moim oczom ukazała się średniego wzrostu kobieta o stalowych oczach. Tylko że te oczy były inne niż Andromedy… Te oczy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, jak oczy Dracona i patrzyłam w nie teraz zaczarowana. Otrząsnęłam się i przyjrzałam się bliżej tej kobiecie. Na pierwszy rzut oka była bardzo podobna do Andromedy, ale było w niej coś… po prostu coś, co przyciągało wzrok. Miała poważną minę, a w jej oczach nie było chęci do życia. Chorobliwie blada i pomarszczona. Włosy zachowały swój odcień, dokładnie taki sam, jak włosy Dracona. Na policzku rozciągała się blizna. Mój wzrok pomknął ku jej posturze. Nie garbiła się, była wyprostowana i bił od niej ogromny autorytet. Nie wiedziałam, czy go ma, ale takie właśnie sprawiała wrażenie. W tym momencie pomyślałam, że wiele w niej przeciwieństw i niekoniecznie to rozumiałam. Miała na sobie szary, bardzo ładny golf i eleganckie spodnie. Zauważyłam, że jedna dłoń owinięta jest bandażem, który znika pod rękawem. Druga zaś wyglądała na bardzo zadbaną i ładną. Poczułam się dziwnie, nie tak ją sobie wyobrażałam. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że to była ona.

- Wyleciała gdzieś na miotle, ale nim to zrobiła… - zaczął rudy mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- Kazała cię spławić, ciociu Cyziu - dokończył rudy mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- A tak po prawdzie, prosiła żebym przekazała pani, że ma jeszcze coś do załatwienia i że zobaczą się panie wieczorem - odezwałam się nieproszona z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Zastanawiałam się, czego powinnam się spodziewać.

- A ty, to…

- Elizabeth Seymour - odpowiedziałam szybko, a ona uniosła brew i już wiedziałam, po kim Dracon to ma.

- Ach, tak. Mój syn o tobie wspominał - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Złośliwie! Co wiedziała? Zarumieniłam się gwałtownie. - Obawiał się, że straci pracę za rzucenie na ciebie niewybaczalnego zaklęcia podczas tegorocznej Konferencji Eliksirów - dodała, a ja zmarszczyłam czoło.

- O, miałam podobne plany, tylko że chciałam jakoś zatuszować to morderstwo. Raczej nie byłabym w kręgu podejrzanych… - wypaliłam, nim zdążyłam się dłużej zastanowić nad swoimi słowami. Obserwowałam ze strachem, jak brwi Narcyzy unoszą się do góry, jej usta otwierają się lekko, a chwilę później odchyla głowę i wybucha głośnym, perlistym śmiechem. Bliźniacy siedzieli za to na kanapie z całkowicie poważnymi buźkami. Nawet nie drgnęli.

- Elizabeth, ciociu macie… - zaczął rudy mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze.

- Spaczone poczucie humoru - dokończył rudy mężczyzna w zielonym swetrze. Oboje zachowali poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Nic dziwnego, że tyle razy się na ciebie skarżył - rzuciła chwilę później pani Malfoy z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. I przeszła przez salon do małej biblioteczki w kącie pokoju.

„Tyle razy się na ciebie skarżył"? Co to miało znaczyć? Mówił jej o mnie? Jak dużo i co takiego? Wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam się do swojego listu, który nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Machnęłam różdżką i wyczyściłam kartkę papieru, zaczynając pisać to już po raz trzeci.

- Elizabeth - mruknął Fred albo George.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że… - kontynuował George albo Fred.

- Twoje życie jest zagrożone - dokończył pierwszy bliźniak.

- Draco Malfoy… - zaczął drugi.

- Nie rzuca słów na wiatr - dopowiedział pierwszy.

Spojrzałam na nich z kretyńskim uśmieszkiem i już miałam się odezwać, kiedy uprzedziła mnie Narcyza.

- Oj, chłopcy, przestańcie ją straszyć. Myślę, że kto jak kto, ale ona bez problemu by sobie z moim synem poradziła. - Spojrzałam na nią nie ukrywając zaskoczenia. Dlaczego w każdej wypowiedzi doszukiwałam się drugiego dna?

- Szlag - zaklęłam cicho pod nosem, bo przypadkowo wylałam atrament.

* * *

Nie żebym się nie cieszyła, o co to, to nie. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że obok Hermiony Weasley stał nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy oczekujący, aż ktoś łaskawie podejdzie do niego z opłatkiem. I wyglądało na to, że kiedy już podejdę do Granger (sama mnie zawołała!), będę musiała też zmierzyć się z Draconem Malfoyem. Aj, jestem w siódmym niebie! Poznam wreszcie wielką osobistość, jaką jest Hermiona Weasley i jednocześnie zrobię na niej doskonałe wrażenie, miażdżąc wzrokiem ukochanego nauczyciela (sarkazmu tym razem nie używając). Spięłam się mocno i, na nogach jak z waty, ruszyłam w kierunku trzydziestoletniej kobiety, która wyglądała, jakby lat miała co najmniej pięćdziesiąt. Pomarszczona twarz i wielkie wory pod oczyma. Za to czekoladowe tęczówki zdradzały, że jest niesamowicie zmęczona. Bynajmniej nie przygotowaniami. Była zmęczona... życiem. A może to nie była Hermiona? Sama już nie wiedziałam. Przyjrzałam się jej uważniej i doszłam do wniosku, że jej włosy musiały niegdyś wyglądać naprawdę pięknie. Teraz były zniszczone i nie wyglądały wcale na puszyste. Ogółem to Hermiona zaczynała siwieć, czego kompletnie zrozumieć nie potrafiłam. Przecież ta kobieta miała ledwo trzydzieści kilka lat! Kiedy podeszłam do niej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na Dracona, zauważyłam, że na szyi Weasley rozciąga się niezła blizna, znikająca pod luźnymi ubraniami. Kątem oka przyuważyłam, że dłonie, które trzymają opłatek, są zwiotczałe i chude, kościste wręcz. Aż mnie świerzbiło, żeby zapytać, przecież to był świat magii! Andromeda Tonks wyglądała młodziej i ładniej, do cholery.

To było przerażające. Mało kogo tu znałam, a jak już znałam, to albo nie chciałam mu przeszkadzać w konwersacji z nieznajomym, albo po prostu go unikałam. A teraz pędziłam ku nieznajomej, która najwyraźniej raz jeszcze chciała okazać mi swoją wdzięczność za uratowanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył Już Tysięczny Raz. Domyślałam się, że będzie mi dane spotkać tu i Ginny Weasley. Zastanawiałam się, czy ona wygląda równie staro, co Hermiona i zaraz przegoniłam tę myśl, przywołując na twarz lekki uśmiech.

- Elizabeth Seymour, prawda? - zagadnęła Granger, kiedy byłam już dostatecznie blisko, by móc ją w tym gwarze usłyszeć. Może nie było tu więcej ludzi niż na potencjalnej uczcie w Hogwarcie, ale i tak było ich wielu.

- Zgadza się - potwierdziłam i czując na sobie spojrzenie Dracona, zrobiłam się czerwona. Na całe szczęście właśnie podeszła do niego Andromeda. Pewnie nie omieszka mu opowiedzieć o wydarzeniu z przedpołudnia i mojej głupocie.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz - powiedziała z entuzjazmem kobieta, a ja wyszczerzyłam nerwowo zęby.

- Doskonale - zgodziłam się i jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniałam, widząc kątem oka złośliwy uśmieszek Dracona, który słuchał Andromedy chyba tylko jednym uchem.

- Muszę przyznać, że miałam nadzieję cię lepiej poznać - rzuciła Granger-Weasley (bo chyba tak powinnam o niej mówić) i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, widząc moje zakłopotanie. Przechyliła głowę w bok. - Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej odwagi. Poświęciłaś się dla Harry'ego.

- Aj tam zaraz dla niego - skrzywiłam się, a Hermiona zaśmiała się wesoło.

- Chyba powinnyśmy sobie złożyć życzenia - zauważyła, a ja skinęłam głową i zarumieniłam się. Jak ja nienawidzę takich sytuacji! - Cóż, Elizabeth. Nie wiem, czego powinnam ci życzyć, ale myślę, że przydałoby ci się więcej rozwagi. O!, i mocnych nerwów, przynajmniej na czas tej Konferencji Eliksirów. - W tym momencie szturchnęła Dracona w ramię, a on uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. To już nawet nie lekko zarumieniona, ja byłam burakiem!

- W najgorszym wypadku wyląduję w Azkabanie - mruknęłam bardziej do siebie niż do nich, ale niestety (lub stety) oboje usłyszeli. Ona wybuchła śmiechem, a Draco spąsowiał.

- Nie byłbym taki pewien czy ty, czy może jednak ja - ogłosił bezceremonialnie, a ja otworzyłam szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Raczej nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji, to nie było w jego stylu. Gdzie się podział ten złośliwy uśmieszek, który jeszcze przed chwilą miał wymalowany na twarzy?

Odwrócił się do Andromedy. Draco, nie uśmieszek.

- Tego jeszcze nie było. - Hermiona zachichotała, a ja ułamałam kawałek jej opłatka.

- Może po prostu nie miała pani okazji być w pobliżu, kiedy takie wydarzenia miały miejsce - stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą, a Hermiona wyszczerzyła zęby i pokiwała z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Mów mi Hermiona - poprosiła tylko, a ja wróciłam na ziemię i przypomniało mi się, że mam jej złożyć życzenia.

- Pro… Hermiono. - Ledwo zaczęłam, już się pomyliłam. - Życzę ci przede wszystkim, żebyś dalej dawała radę, no, i żebyś we wszystkim odnajdywała uśmiech. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, co zgubiłaś - zakończyłam poważnie się jej przyglądając. Spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwe.

- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? - zdziwiła się.

- Myślę, że ty doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię - odparłam tajemniczo. Ha!, a teraz Elizabeth będzie robiła za tajemniczą wróżkę-przewiduszkę i da wszystkim ludziom do myślenia, nawet jeśli sama myśleć nie będzie! A tak po prawdzie, miałam nadzieję, że moje życzenia się spełnią, bo żal było patrzeć na kobietę w kwiecie wieku, która w teorii powinna być bardzo szczęśliwa, a w rzeczywistości jest pozbawiona sensu życia. Mój głupi umysł tego nie pojmował.

- Elizabeth! - Usłyszałam krzyk i wielbiłam teraz za to w duszy Teddy'ego. Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, żeby teraz życzenia Malfoyowi składać!

- Pozwolisz? - zapytałam z głupim uśmiechem Hermionę, a ona skinęła głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i już miałam odejść, kiedy usłyszałam głos Dracona. Zamurowało mnie, no przysięgam!

- Nie zapomnij o mnie, Seymour. - To nawet prośba nie była, to był rozkaz! I powiedział to takim tonem, że nie sposób mu było odmówić. Machnęłam ręką na białowłosego młodzieńca z długą, siwą brodą i złocistymi oczyma. Nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek gest, zauważyłam, że zaczepia go Hermiona, która jeszcze chwilę temu stała za mną. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, jak udało się jej przemknąć obok mnie nie zauważonej. Zazgrzytałam ze złości zębami i odwróciłam się ku Draconowi, by ponownie móc rozpłynąć się na widok jego oczu. Otrząsnęłam się w miarę szybko.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie profesorze. - Próbowałam powiedzieć to ze złośliwością, ale w mojej wypowiedzi nie było nawet jej cienia. Szlag!

- Jestem zdania, że w Wigilię jednak należałoby wymyślić coś, chociażby na szybko, a nie iść na łatwiznę - rzucił i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ja, o dziwo!, nie zarumieniłam się.

- W takim razie jestem ciekawa, do jakiego stopnia okaże się pan być kreatywnym - odpowiedziałam gładko, a on uniósł brew. Uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. Wyglądał niesamowicie przystojnie. Merlinie, bardzo, bardzo przystojnie!

- Chcesz zacząć, Seymour? - zachęcił mnie, a ja z braku lepszego pomysłu, postanowiłam złożyć mu te cholerne życzenia. Tylko czego ja mu miałam życzyć? Do licha, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam?

- Nie jestem pewna, co by się panu przydało - mruknęłam, przechylając głowę w bok i mierząc go wzrokiem. Przez oczy przemknął mu cień zaskoczenia, ale zaraz ponownie stały się bezdenną otchłanią.

- Święty spokój - obwieścił, a ja zamarłam. Czy sens tej wypowiedzi był skierowany w moją stronę? Jejku, musiałam zacząć nad sobą panować, zaraz, teraz!

- Niech będzie i tak. Życzę więc panu świętego spokoju w zaciszu Arktyki. - Uśmiechnęłam się przymilnie.

- Pingwiny żyją na Antarktydzie, Seymour - zauważył Malfoy, a ja wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- No fakt, ale obawiam się, że z drugim takim jak pan, nawet profesor by nie wytrzymał. - Dobra, może nie do końca byłam świadoma tego, co mówię. Właśnie go obraziłam, jakby na to nie patrzeć. No, ale jaka tu jest sprawiedliwość? To jemu wolno, a mnie już nie? Poza tym wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Tobie szło to całkiem dobrze. - Świetnie, a teraz Draco Malfoy śmiał się ze mnie. Wplątałam się we własne sidła. Kto pod kim dołki kopie, sam w nie wpada, jak zwykli mawiać. A ja w to nigdy nie wierzyłam! Przynajmniej nie usłyszałam żadnego komentarza dotyczącego mojego snu i pamiętnej lekcji oklumencji.

- Chyba powinnam się ulotnić, żeby moje życzenia się spełniły - powiedziałam z pełną powagą. Nie uśmiechnę się teraz, mowy nie ma! Usta mi zadrgały, kiedy zobaczyłam jak jego brwi unoszą się w górę i zaraz z powrotem opadają.

- Jeszcze ja nie zdążyłem złożyć ci życzeń, Seymour - stwierdził nadzwyczaj inteligentnie…

- A ja nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, czego mi pan życzy - rzuciłam zaczepnie, ale, ale nie uśmiechnęłam się!

- Życzę ci, Seymour, pingwina. - Basta. Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, co powiedział, wybuchłam niepohamowanym śmiechem. To musiało wyglądać idiotycznie, ale co tam! Facet był nieobliczalny i wredny! Pingwina, życzył mi pingwina! O cholera. On życzył mi pingwina, a ja się śmiałam.

- Może mi pan przywieźć z Antarktydy, jeśli ją pan w najbliższym czasie odwiedzi - mruknęłam, bardziej opanowana. On miał poważną, całkowicie poważną minę. _Życzę ci, Seymour, pingwina._

- Tak zrobię - skinął głową, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy mam to brać na serio, czy nie. Ta rozmowa była tak… dziwna! Nie wiedziałam, jak mam odbierać jego słowa, sypał zagadkami!

- Elizabeth. - Ted szarpnął mnie za ramię, a ja nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę tak myślę, ale zezłościłam się teraz. Byłam ciekawa, co takiego jeszcze by mi powiedział Draco. - Od dziesięciu minut próbuję cię złapać.

- Jasne - mruknęłam, odwracając się do niego, gdy Draco skinął mi głową i odszedł.

_Tak zrobię. _Jeny, co to miało oznaczać? Miałam ochotę uśmiechać się jak kretyn przez cały czas. Ba!, ja chciałam sobie teraz poskakać! _Tak zrobię_!

- Wyglądasz jak Lockhart, kiedy chcieli przeprowadzić z nim wywiad - rzucił Ted.

- Skąd wiesz, jak on wtedy wyglądał? - zapytałam głupio, a on wyszczerzył zęby i pokręcił głową. Czegokolwiek to nie oznaczało, po prostu teraz mu się przyglądałam. Wyglądał ciekawie z tą brodą, trzeba przyznać. Powinien był sobie jednak dorobić kilka zmarszczek, wyglądałby bardziej wiarygodnie. Święty Mikołaj, prychnęłam i roześmiałam się, ciągnąc go za białe kłaki. Uśmiechnął się głupio.

- Lizz, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć ci wielkiej, niespotykanej miłości - powiedział.

- Zrobiłeś się ckliwy, odkąd Victorie zgodziła się zostać twoją żoną - zachichotałam.

* * *

Reszta wieczora minęła w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Po kolacji wszyscy zaczęli do siebie podchodzić i rozmawiać na dziwne tematy. Śpiewaliśmy także wspólnie kolędy. Ale, jak to ja, kiedy w moim kierunku ruszył Harry Potter, natychmiast wstałam i postanowiłam udać się do swojego pokoju. Pech chciał, że pomyliłam strony powiększonego budynku i udałam się nie tym korytarzem, co trzeba. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby Harry Potter nie poszedł za mną. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z tym gościem! Szukałam wcześniej w tłumie Narcyzy w nadziei, że to z nią utnę sobie pogawędkę, ale to musiał być Harry Potter! W każdym razie szłam szybko przez korytarz i gdy tylko zobaczyłam uchylone drzwi, wparowałam do pomieszczenia, zamykając je za sobą. Nie powinnam tak kręcić się po cudzym domu, ale z Zszarzałym Chłopcem rozmawiać też nie.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Stałam w przestronnym pokoju. Był utrzymany w kolorze karmazynu, przemieszanym z białym. To nie była sypialnia, a wyraźnie czyjś gabinet. Jedną ścianę tworzyły półki z książkami. Z boku pokoju była sofa, a przy niej mały stolik. Nieopodal drzwi stały dwa fotele przed kominkiem. Po środku zaś znajdowało się biurko w kolorze kości słoniowej, na którym panował niemalże idealny porządek. Mimo, że dom był magiczny, nie zabrakło tutaj lampki. Naprzeciwko mnie znajdowały się dwa okrągłe okna. Podeszłam do nich i przypadkowo szturchnęłam biały fotel stojący za biurkiem. Spojrzałam na nie i dostrzegłam otworzony album ze zdjęciami. Była to strona tytułowa, na której ktoś starannie napisał słowa:

_Zdaje się jakby to było wczoraj, kiedy ujrzałam Twoją twarz. Mówiłeś mi jaki jesteś dumny, ale ja odeszłam. Gdybym tylko wiedziała to, co wiem teraz... _

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam tego robić, ale oferta była zbyt kusząca. Nie miałam prawa chociażby dotknąć tego, co leżało na biurku, ale i tak to zrobiłam! Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła i właśnie nań zeskoczyłam. Delikatnie, a zarazem pośpiesznie dotknęłam strony książki. Szybko okazało się, czyją ona była własnością. Otworzyłam oczy ze zdziwienia, gdy na wewnętrznej stronie okładki zobaczyłam zdjęcie, a na kartce obok wielki napis: _Tuliłabym cię w moich ramionach. Sprawiłabym, żeby ból odszedł. Dziękowała ci za wszystko, co zrobiłeś. Wybaczyła ci wszystkie twoje błędy_. Z obrazka machał do mnie nie kto inny, jak Hermiona Weasley. Obok niej stał Severus Snape, który rzucał mi złośliwy uśmieszek. Dokładnie taki, jakiego sobie wyobrażałam... Czarne, obszerne szaty, oczy przypominające tunele, widoczne kości policzkowe, męskie rysy, blizna biegnąca przez całą twarz i krzywy nos. Uniósł cienką brew do góry. Hermiona ze zdjęcia wyszczerzyła zęby. Była dobre kilka lat młodsza. Miała na sobie brązową, zwiewną sukienkę. Wyglądała ślicznie i młodo, nie tak ja teraz. W tle widać było kilka osób. Wciąż jednak uwagę przykuwali Snape i Granger. Ich relacje wyraźnie były czysto przyjacielskie, co mnie zszokowało. Nie spodziewałam się, że _ten_ Severus Snape może przyjaźnić się z którymkolwiek z uczniów prócz Malfoya. Podejrzewałam, że to jakaś impreza Zakonu Feniksa. Przewinęłam stronę. Układ był taki sam jak na poprzedniej. Napis po lewej stronie głosił: _Nie ma nic, czego bym nie zrobiła, by usłyszeć znów twój głos. Czasami pragnę Cię zawołać, ale wiem, że Ciebie tam nie będzie_. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Snape'a przytulającego do siebie Hermionę. Szeptał jej coś na ucho i dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Ktoś zrobił to zdjęcie z ukrycia, bo po bokach widać było kilka rzeczy zasłaniających fotografowi parę. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało tę dwójkę kłócącą się. W pewnym momencie Hermiona uderzała w twarz Snape'a i cała scenka powtarzała się. _Ohh, przepraszam za to, że Cię winiłam, o wszystko, czego nie potrafiłam zrobić. I skrzywdziłam siebie, krzywdząc ciebie_. Chyba nie byłam do końca świadoma tego, co robię i co widzę.

_Są dni kiedy jestem w rozsypce, ale nie przyznam się. Czasem chcę się schować bo właśnie za Tobą tęsknię. I tak trudno się pożegnać, kiedy mówimy o zasadach_ - przeczytałam na kolejnej stronie. Obok widniało zdjęcie. To było już odrobinę... inne... Zdumiona przyglądałam się Hermionie Granger, którą Snape mocno przytulał i głaskał uspokajająco po plecach. Wyglądali na zżytych, nie tak jak na poprzednich. To także musiało zostać zrobione z ukrycia, bo jego bohaterowie nie tylko byli dość daleko, to jeszcze widać było z boku jakąś książkę, której tytułu nie mogłam odczytać. Poznałam w tym pomieszczeniu gabinet Malfoya z tym, że był urządzony nieco bardziej mrocznie. Z duszą na ramieniu przewinęłam kartkę. To przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. I chociaż od kiedy zobaczyłam Snape'a na pierwszej stronie, gdzieś w głębi duszy wyczuwałam, co znajdę dalej, to teraz po prostu otworzyłam usta i oniemiała wpatrywałam się w Hermionę całującą swojego profesora eliksirów. Poddawał się temu, ale na jego twarzy wyraźnie było widać ból. Zmartwienie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam - kochał ją. Cholera, kochał ją! Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, co opisała Rowling. Lily Evans. Kim była dla tego człowieka? Przez te wszystkie lata nie miałam szansy się dowiedzieć. I jedno pytanie wciąż mnie gnębiło. Jak to się stało, że Ronald Weasley został mężem Hermiony Granger? Odpowiedź _musiała_ być w tym albumie. Przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję. Spojrzałam na napis obok całującej się pary. _Czy powiedziałbyś mi, że się myliłam? Czy pomógłbyś mi zrozumieć? Czy patrzysz na mnie z góry? Czy jesteś zadowolony z tego, kim się stałam?_

Autentycznie zrobiło mi się przykro. Za śmierć Snape'a odpowiadał Malfoy, ale wyglądało na to, że jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem Hermiony. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że mu wybaczyła. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziałam, że Dracon na to zasłużył. Poniekąd zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo żałuje. Wiedziałam, że nie zabił Severusa Snape'a z własnej woli. _Ostatnia posługa, posługa przyjaciela _- zabrzmiał mi w głowie głos pijanego Dracona. Tak, doskonale pamiętałam tamten wieczór… Swoją drogą nadal nie dowiedziałam się, czy wymyślił tę piosenkę na poczekaniu.

Przerzuciłam stronę. Kolejne zdjęcie, najprawdopodobniej z imprezy w Zakonie. Jego głównymi bohaterami był Ron i Harry, którzy szczerzyli się do mnie. Ten pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, wędrując nim za pewną młodą dziewczyną, która miała krótką spódniczkę. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że w tle stoi Snape i Gra... Weasley. Byli wyraźnie pochłonięci rozmową. Słuchali siebie nawzajem, a ich oczy błyszczały niesamowicie. Nie odrywali wzroku od tęczówek towarzysza. W pewnym momencie Hermiona zaśmiała się, a Severus uśmiechnął złośliwie. Widząc to, Neville Longbottom, który wyglądał na wtedy na dość niezdarnego, potknął się o własne nogi i upadł na ziemię. _Nie ma nic, czego bym nie zrobiła, by dostać jeszcze jedną szansę. By spojrzeć w Twoje oczy i widzieć Ciebie patrzącego w moje_. Przewinęłam kartkę i jak się okazało, była to ostatnia strona.

_Gdybym miała jeszcze choć jeden dzień, powiedziałabym Ci, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, odkąd odszedłeś. Och, to ryzykowne. Wykracza poza granice, by próbować cofnąć czas_.

Zamarłam. I jeśli wcześniej było mi przykro, to teraz wydawało mi się, że zaraz rozbeczę się nad losem Hermiony Granger i Severusa Snape'a. Przed moimi oczyma były trzy zdjęcia, trzy zdjęcia, które sprawiły, że zrozumiałam wszystko. I było mi już tylko niesamowicie żal.

Na pierwszym Snape i Granger kłócili się. Następne przedstawiało Hermionę i Rona. Ona była wyraźnie niezadowolona, ale wymuszała na sobie uśmiech. Ronald przytulał ją i składał właśnie pocałunek na jej ustach. Z tyłu stał Snape, którego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Ostatnie ze zdjęć... Hermiona klęczała i chowała twarz w dłoniach. Płakała. Zdjęcie zrobione zza krzaków. Spostrzegłam obok niej mały nagrobek z napisem „Severus Tobias Snape". Więcej mnie nie interesowało. To właśnie mnie rozbroiło. Zatrzasnęłam album, opierając się o biurko. Byłam w ciężkim szoku i dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowałam się, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Przy drzwiach stał nie kto inny, jak Hermiona Weasley. Wpatrywała się we mnie z nieukrywanym żalem, a ja po raz pierwszy tego wieczora zamiast zarumienić się, zbladłam.

- Och - wyrwało mi się. - Hermiono, ja… przepraszam…

- Nie przepraszaj. Nie powinnam była zostawiać tego na wierzchu - podeszła do biurka i wzięła do rąk czarny album. Przytuliła go do siebie. Cholera, sama miałam teraz ochotę przytulić ją! To było straszne, okropne, tragicznie złe! I ja winiłam Dracona za to, że nie zatrzymał się w porę, kiedy przeszukiwał mój umysł! Tak oto dowiedziałam się o tej kobiecie dostatecznie wiele, żeby móc stwierdzić, że życie dla niej okazało się być naprawdę niesprawiedliwym.

- Nie powinnam była tego dotykać...

- Mhm... - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Severus zawsze powtarzał, że powinnam bardziej uważać, bo ludzkie oko jest bardziej spostrzegawcze, niżeli mogłoby się wydawać...

- Hermiono... - zaczęłam, ale kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co powinnam powiedzieć. Po jakie licho ja tu przychodziłam? A tak. Harry Potter.

- Usiądź. - Hermiona wskazała na fotel przy kominku. Natychmiast wykonałam jej rozkaz i spojrzałam niepewnie na moją rozmówczynie. - To się zaczęło, kiedy byłam w siódmej klasie. Dumbledore jeszcze przed śmiercią wyznaczył mi zadanie. Zakon wiedział, co Severus będzie musiał zrobić i nie wzbraniał się przed tym. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że Albus będzie musiał zginąć...

Ucichła na chwilę. Głaskała grzbiet okładki albumu i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Przygryzła wargę, jakby zastanawiając się, co dokładnie powinna powiedzieć. Postanowiłam to przemilczeć, nie pośpieszać jej. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie powinna mi tego nawet opowiadać, byłam dla niej obcym człowiekiem.

- W siódmej klasie, kiedy to wybraliśmy się na poszukiwanie horkruksów, wcale nie byliśmy tak do końca zagubieni. Pojawialiśmy się na wszelkich zebraniach Zakonu. Niemalże codziennie widywałam się z Severusem. Chłopaki odpoczywali, a my tworzyliśmy eliksiry - kontynuowała już pewniej, silniejszym głosem. - To przyszło z czasem. Najpierw Severus stał się moim przyjacielem. Nie wiem, kiedy to przerodziło się w coś więcej, ale uczucie zostało odwzajemnione. Doskonale się dogadywaliśmy. Zaakceptowałam już dawno jego charakter. Był złośliwy i cyniczny, ale pomimo wszystko kochałam to w nim. Problem w tym, że któryś ze Śmierciożerców się dowiedział. Zaczęły się problemy. Pokłóciliśmy się, a ja w desperackiej próbie odzyskania go, zaczęłam wzbudzać w nim zazdrość. Nienawidził Ronalda.

Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Ta historia była głupsza niż „Romeo i Julia", mugolski dramat, którego szczerze nienawidziłam.

- Bywaliśmy w Hogwarcie dość często, ale ukrywaliśmy się przed wszystkimi - mówiła. - Severus nie raz widział, jak chodziłam z Ronem i tym... złamałam mu serce. Całe swoje życie poświęcił, by odpokutować swoją miłość do Lily Evans. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się nadzieja na nowe, lepsze życie. Kochałam go i on o tym dobrze wiedział, do czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy pocałowałam Ronalda na oczach Severusa. Nie spodziewałam się, że uczucie Severusa do mnie może być tak silne. On żył już tylko po to, żeby dopełnić swoją rolę. Myślałam, że o mnie zapomniał i niestety bardziej mylić się nie mogłam…

- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że oddał życie, bo...

- Bo myślał, że dla mnie już się nie liczy. Poświęcił się, zapewniając mi tym samym więcej bezpieczeństwa. No, i jego śmierć sprawiła, że szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na naszą stronę. Wiedział, że jestem w zamku z innymi. Gdyby nie rozkazał Draconowi zabić siebie, pewno wielu z nas tam by zginęło. - W tym momencie jej twarz stężała, przestała okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje. Jej głos stał się bezduszny, jednak nie złowrogi. Mówiła, jakby ta historia nie miała dla niej znaczenia. - Dracon przyjaźnił się z Severusem i wiedział o wszystkim. Ale nie powiedział mi, bo on mu nie pozwolił. Ron i Harry nie mieli o niczym pojęcia, Elizabeth. Nadal nie mają i chciałabym, żeby tak zostało.

- Oczywiście - zapewniłam ją. Zrobiło mi się niesamowicie głupio.

- Kocham Ronalda, ale nie w ten sposób, nawet jeśli on myśli, że tak jest. To inteligentny człowiek, ale bywa, że razi głupotą - nerwowo wykrzywiała palce. - Jest pewien, że ja nie wiem o jego zdradach. Nie winię go za to, zestarzałam się w oczach, a on ma ledwo trzydzieści kilka lat.

- Hermiono, jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia - powiedziałam, nim zdążyłam się zastanowić. Wolałam w ogóle nie myśleć o tym, że Ronald Weasley zdradzał swoją żonę, bo to było dla mnie kompletnie nie do pojęcia. - Wybaczyłaś profesorowi Malfoyowi?

- Tak - odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w ogień, trzaskający cicho w kominku. - To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Przeżył to równie mocno, co ja i myślę, że on nadal sobie z tym nie radzi.

- Chyba masz rację - mruknęłam cichutko, a ona spojrzała na mnie oceniająco. Badawczo przyglądała mi się. Skupiała się właśnie na czymś.

- Wiesz o nim naprawdę sporo, prawda? - zapytała Granger.

- Powiedzmy - mruknęłam i przeczesałam nerwowo palcami włosy.

- Myślę, że oboje powinniście w końcu…

- O, tu jesteście!

Co? Co powinniśmy? Spojrzałam pytająco na Hermionę, ale ona zamilkła, przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi stojącemu w drzwiach. Że też teraz musiał tutaj przyleźć!

- Wszędzie was szukałem - dodał Harry Potter, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, jestem zmęczona - rzuciłam pośpiesznie i szybko opuściłam pomieszczenie pamiętając, żeby zapytać Hermionę, co chciała powiedzieć.

To było chore. Miałam jakąś dziwną nadzieję, że Weasley powie mi coś, co chciałabym usłyszeć, ale tak niekoniecznie być miało.

* * *

Nie obudziłam się sama. Coś po mnie… deptało? Było Boże Narodzenie i coś nie dawało mi spać. Zdenerwowana odwróciłam się na plecy, a to coś spadło ze mnie i w efekcie wylądowało pode mną. To było duże i wydało z siebie żałosny odgłos. Poderwałam się na nogi półprzytomna, ale zaraz rozbudziłam się po całości. To małe szaro-czarno-białe coś miało na szyi uwiązaną kokardkę i patrzyło na mnie słodko.

- Pingwin! - wydarłam się, a Victorie rzuciła we mnie poduszką.

- Tak wiem, że ci się podoba, ale możemy porozmawiać o tym później…


	18. Chapter 18

Nigdy więcej takich długich rozdziałów, przysięgam! Dajcie znać, jeśli komukolwiek uda się dobrnąć do końca, bo póki co wydaje mi się to wątpliwą sprawą. XD

…

Sparaliżowana stałam pośrodku pokoju i mierzyłam się wzrokiem z… pingwinem. Jasna cholera. To małe coś patrzyło na mnie słodko, a Victorie spała niczego nieświadoma.

- Victorie, ale on tu jest - powiedziałam donośnie, całkowicie opanowanym głosem.

- Co? - wrzasnęła i nagle rozległ się głośny huk. Weasleyówna spadła z łóżka. - Panie pro… Pingwin! - wydarła się, wpatrując się w małe pingwiniątko.

No szlag.

Dziewczyna pozbierała się z ziemi i stanęła obok mnie, wpatrując się w zwierze. To małe miało na szyi uwiązaną czarną kokardkę i dopiero teraz dostrzegłam, że do kokardki przyczepiony jest jakiś papierek.

- Victorie, jeśli to małe mnie dziobnie, to wezwij pomoc - mruknęłam grobowym tonem.

- Zwariowałaś? Nie podchodź do niego! - zdenerwowała się blondynka. Odgarnęłam kosmyk włosów za ucho. Swoją drogą to musiało wyglądać komicznie. Byłam rozczochrana, blada i z przerażeniem wpatrywałam się w pingwina, stojąc po środku pokoju w samej piżamie.

Tymczasem owe małe coś mierzyło mnie wzrokiem. Przechyliło główkę i byłam pewna, że gdyby miało usta zamiast dziobu, to uśmiechnęłoby się do mnie. Wyglądało na bardzo puszyste, swoją drogą. Z pewnością nie był to dorosły osobnik swojego gatunku… Ciekawe, czy to pani czy jednak pan?

Szybko przepędziłam te głupie myśli z głowy. Kto wyciął mi taki numer? Właściwie jakby nie było, ja już się domyślałam.

_- Życzę ci, Seymour, pingwina. _

_- Może mi pan przywieźć z Antarktydy, jeśli ją pan w najbliższym czasie odwiedzi. _

_- Tak zrobię._

To musiał być żart. Czeski film, tyle że wyjątkowo kiepski. Jeśli Draco Malfoy podarował mi pingwina na święta… Skąd on go w ogóle wytrzasnął? Ja i Teddy próbowaliśmy jakiegoś skombinować dla niego, ale nie wyszło, więc w efekcie Malfoy dostał różowego pluszaka w kształcie pingwina. Lupin mu go dostarczył… chyba.

Podeszłam bardzo powoli do pingwinka. Ten cofnął się i spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. Miał fajny chód, swoją drogą. To coś mnie podeptało, a teraz odsuwało się jak najdalej… och.

Schyliłam się i wyciągnęłam rękę ku maleństwu.

- Kici, kici - wymruczałam, a Victorie parsknęła śmiechem. - Eee… cip, cip. - Teraz zacmokałam i zbliżyłam się do pingwina.

Opuszkami palców dotknęłam miękkich piór małego pingwina. Małe coś się rozluźniło. Chyba. W każdym razie uklęknęłam i zbliżyłam się jeszcze troszkę. To było takie mięciutkie! Pogłaskałam to po główce i pingwin się chyba ucieszył. Był zimny. Podejrzewałam, że ktoś (wszyscy doskonale wiemy kto) rzucił nań zaklęcie chłodzące. Odważniej przyciągnęłam zwierzaka ku sobie. Wspominałam już, że to ma fajny chód? Mniejsza o to. Rozwiązałam kokardkę z szyi pingwina i usiadłam na ziemi po turecku. Zdjęłam kartkę zaczepioną na czarnej wstążce.

_Wesołych świąt, Elizabeth. Życzenia czasem się spełniają, tylko pamiętaj, żeby dbać o to, czego sobie zażyczyłaś. D._

Rozszerzyłam oczy ze zdumienia.

Dostałam na święta pingwina.

…

Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na nowego zwierzaka. Byłam już w pełni ubrana i zastanawiałam się, co powinnam zrobić. Stwierdziłam, że pora już zejść na śniadanie. Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam rzecz jasna. Otworzyłam ostrożnie drzwi. Victorie już dawno tu nie było, pobiegła zdać relacje Teddy'emu. Nie powiedziałam jej, że wiem od kogo jest ten pingwin. Podejrzewałam, że sama się domyśla. Nie było sensu, po prostu.

Wyszłam na korytarz i spojrzałam na małe… coś.

- Ej, ty - rzuciłam głupio. - Idziesz, czy zostajesz?

Nie potrzebował drugiego zaproszenia. Ruszył powoli za mną i teraz doszłam do wniosku, że jego chód nie ma nic wspólnego z chodem Dracona. Ale to małe i tak było słodkie. I tak fajnie się na mnie patrzyło! Zastanawiałam się tylko, co zrobię, jak zobaczę ofiarodawcę.

Przemierzałam powoli korytarz, obawiając się, żeby nie zgubić mojego prezentu świątecznego. Przez chwilę żałowałam, że zdjęłam mu tę kokardkę. Wyglądał w niej naprawdę gustownie, a ja, chcąc nie chcąc, miałam teraz wkroczyć do salonu, w którym najpewniej ktoś już siedział.

- Co to jest? - Pierwszy raz w te święta usłyszałam, żeby jeden bliźniak powiedział coś samodzielnie, bez pomocy drugiego.

- Pingwin. - W zamiarze było powiedzieć to pewnie, ale wyszedł z tego żałosny jęk. Co miałam zrobić? Dostałam pingwina na święta! I nie wiedziałam, czy mam się śmiać, czy może jednak płakać.

- O Merlinie - rzuciła Hermiona.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Przy stole siedziało dwóch identycznych rudzielców, którzy patrzyli na mnie, jakbym spadła z choinki. Chwilę później śmiali się już wniebogłosy. Na kanapie usadowiła się Narcyza i Andromeda. Spostrzegłam teraz, że są bardzo podobne. Wcześniej wydały mi się kompletnie inne. Hermiona stała przy kominku i chyba właśnie skończyła przeprowadzać z kimś rozmowę. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu. Nie jest tak tragicznie, przynajmniej nie było tu nikogo, kogo wcale bym nie znała.

- Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś tego pingwina? - zaśmiała się Andromeda, a Narcyza uśmiechnęła się jakoś tak… znacząco. Cokolwiek ów uśmiech oznaczać nie miał, zarumieniłam się mocno.

- Podeptał mnie i obudził. Dostałam w prezencie - odparłam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Mam nadzieję, że rzuciłaś na niego jakieś zaklęcie chłodzące? - spytała z troską Hermiona i z uwagą przyglądała się pingwinowi. W tym momencie dołączył do nas Ron Weasley. Nie odezwał się, po prostu uniósł swoje rude brwi do góry i spojrzał na wszystkich pytająco.

- Ofiarodawca chyba pomyślał o tym wcześniej - mruknęłam zniecierpliwiona.

- A kim jest ofiarodawca? - dociekała Granger-Wealsey.

Spięłam się lekko. Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię i spojrzałam na małe pingwiniątko. Powinnam się przyznać, czy jednak nie?

- Najinteligentniejsza czarownica od czasów Rowery Ravenclow jeszcze się nie domyśliła? - Śmiech. Ściślej mówiąc śmiech Dracona Malfoya. Odwróciłam się i… Merlinie, tego jeszcze nie grali!

Otóż Draco Malfoy właśnie stał przy wejściu do salonu. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i czarną koszulę, jak na niego przystało. Koszula miała podwinięte rękawy, a na jednym przedramieniu zawinięty był bandaż. Nic nowego. Malfoy miał zmierzwione włosy i uśmiechał się rozbrajająco. Nie było w tym cienia złośliwości. Mój pingwin spojrzał na niego, a w małych, czarnych oczkach połyskiwała radość. Zaraz wzrok zwierzaka pomknął w stronę drugiego zwierzaka. Był to pingwin, troszkę większy od mojego, który stał obok Malfoya, a na szyi miał zawiązaną czerwoną kokardkę. I nie mogę się powstrzymać, muszę to powiedzieć: zdzikłam.

Cofam to. Ten czeski film bynajmniej nie był kiepski, był w cholerę zabawny. Ledwo powstrzymałam chęć roześmiania się.

Skąd Malfoy wytrzasnął drugiego pingwina? Zaraz przyszło zrozumienie. Teddy mówił, że postara się załatwić jakiegoś, ale było to mało prawdopodobne. I tym samym okazało się, że wcale nie daliśmy Malfoyowi pluszaka. My daliśmy mu żywego pingwina, nawet jeśli do samego końca byłam przekonana, że to się nie uda. To było nierealne!

Schyliłam się i porwałam mojego nowego zwierzaka na ręce. To małe nie protestowało, było wręcz zadowolone.

- Skąd pan, do licha, wytrzasnął tego pingwina? - zapytałam, przyglądając się stworzeniu obok jego nogi.

- Którego masz na myśli? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a ja zrozumiałam, że to naprawdę był prezent od niego.

- Tego pańskiego - rzuciłam zdenerwowana. Tak absurdalnej sytuacji jeszcze nigdy nie było! Wszyscy przyglądali nam się z uwagą, a mnie mój pingwin zaczął ciążyć. Był cięższy, niż mi się wydawało. Ale trzymałam go dzielnie.

- Sama mi go z Lupinem zafundowałaś - powiedział Draco spokojnie, a ja otworzyłam ze zdziwienia usta. Nie byłam zaskoczona, ale… do licha, jak Tedowi udało się załatwić pingwina?!

Poddałam się. Ledwo podniosłam mojego zwierzaka, już odstawiłam na ziemię. Stał grzecznie i przyglądał się nieco większemu koledze (mam na myśli prezent ode mnie i od Lupina, bynajmniej nie samego Malfoya).

- Nie! To miał być różowy, pluszowy pingwin, a nie prawdziwe zwierze! - Tupnęłam nogą, a mój pingwin zrobił to samo. Bliźniaki, którzy siedzieli właśnie przy stole, ryknęli śmiechem.

- Owszem, miał być, ale panu Lupinowi udało się w ostatniej chwili wcielić w życie wasz pierwszy plan - odparł spokojnie i nadal beztrosko się uśmiechał. Pingwin! Ja i Ted daliśmy mu pingwina!

- Skąd pan o tym wie? - dociekałam.

- Czy to ważne? - Przewrócił oczyma.

- Ted też dostał pingwina? - zapytałam, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, żeby upewnić się, że chłopaka nie ma w pobliżu. Nie było.

- Nie. - Miał tak rozbrajającą minę, że kompletnie straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Uśmiechnęłam się kretyńsko i spojrzałam na mojego puszystego przyjaciela.

- Co ja mam zrobić z tym pingwinem? - Pingwin zaczął się do mnie łasić. Pingwin! Łasić!

- Jeśli go nie chcesz, mogę go odesłać - zaoferował Malfoy z poważną miną, a ja już, już miałam potwierdzić. Naprawdę chciałam to zrobić! Tylko że ten cholerny pingwin spojrzał tak na mnie… Ojejku!

- Myśli pan, że pozwolą mi trzymać pingwina w Hogwarcie? - Teraz bliźniaki już ryczeli ze śmiechu. Zresztą reszta też chichotała, rozbita całym tym zajściem. Hermiona obserwowała nas z uśmiechem mówiącym „im to obojgu już odbiło".

- Tobie nie. - Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał na swojego kompana. Jejku, ten facet miał się wydzierać na całe gardło za różowego miśka, tymczasem dostał coś jeszcze głupszego i cieszył się jak idiota! Całkiem przez przypadek, ale chyba podarowaliśmy mu najbardziej trafiony prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał. Pingwin dostał pingwina.

- No i co tak na mnie patrzysz? - zwróciłam się do zwierzaka, który wpatrywał się we mnie z uwagą. W małych, czarnych oczkach widniała prośba. - Co ja niby mam zrobić, hmm, pingwin?

- Jeśli chcesz, może sobie pomieszkać u mnie do końca roku szkolnego. Będziesz go mogła odwiedzać - zaproponował Malfoy, a ja zdębiałam. I stwierdzenie „idę do pingwina" nabiera nowego znaczenia. Wreszcie nie musiałabym się tłumaczyć za każdym razem, kiedy znikam na całe wieczory. Co prawda ostatnio moje wyjścia ograniczyły się, właściwie cały czas siedziałam w dormitorium, ale… Draco właśnie proponował, żebyśmy wrócili do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy. Przynajmniej chciałam wierzyć, że to robił.

Spojrzałam na pingwina.

- A co jeśli przejmie pańskie zwyczaje i potem nie będę mogła z nim przebywać za długo w jednym pomieszczeniu? - I wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. Jeden z bliźniaków nawet chciał się odezwać, ale drugi uciszył go, ciekaw dalszej wymiany zdań.

- Spokojnie, raczej nie będzie próbował odjąć twojemu domowi punktów - odpowiedział Draco, a ja wyciągnęłam ręce do mojego pingwina i podniosłam go. Nie był znowu taki ciężki… Był mały. Dobra, cofam to, kiedy dłużej się go trzymało, był ciężki.

- Zrobi pan Antarktydę w gabinecie? - spytałam z czystej ciekawości.

- Po prostu zapewnię im odpowiednią temperaturę. Swoją drogą to zaklęcie, które rzuciłem miało określony czas działania i teraz twojemu pingwinowi chyba jest gorąco.

Nie, nie, nie! To były jakieś brednie! Ja wcale nie trzymałam na rękach pingwina od Malfoya, wcale a wcale! Cholera jasna, co się dzieje?

Spojrzałam na pingwina. Malfoy pewnie miał rację, ale ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. Blondyn natomiast prychnął i wyciągnął różdżkę, celując w mojego pingwina. Zaraz w jego kierunku pomknęło niebieskie światło i zwierzakowi chyba zrobiło się lepiej.

- Ona długo z tobą nie pożyje - zauważył Draco, a ja już miałam się odezwać, kiedy ten mnie uprzedził: - Nim zadasz to diabelnie głupie pytanie, tak, to jest dziewczynka.

- To jak cię nazwiemy? - Pogłaskałam zwierzaka po główce. - Sara?

- Nie zgadzam się. To imię dla psa, ewentualnie człowieka, a nie pingwina - wtrącił mężczyzna.

- Pan nie ma tu nic do gadania! - warknęłam, dając tym samym wszystkim ubaw.

- A nazwij ją sobie jak chcesz, ale i tak będę do niej mówił po swojemu! - Zmiażdżył mnie wzrokiem, a ja zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Niby jak?

Zamyślił się. Zmierzył pingwinicę wzrokiem i uniósł brew. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, wszyscy oczekiwali odpowiedzi.

- Pazza - rzucił, a Hermiona zachichotała cicho. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. I nie tylko ja.

- To znaczy zwariowana, szalona, jak wolisz - wyjaśniła kobieta. Prychnęłam i przygarnęłam bliżej do siebie Sarę.

- Ona nie jest szalona. Sara - upierałam się przy swoim.

- Pazza - wykłócał się Draco.

- To mój pingwin - zdenerwowałam się.

- Ale będzie zamieszkiwał u mojego pingwina - stwierdził dumnie Malfoy.

- Nikt mi nie będzie demoralizował Sary! - No i niech mi ktoś powie, że to nie był absurd. Wykłócałam się z Malfoyem o imię dla pingwina, którego sam mi podarował. Pingwin dał mi pingwina i teraz się o niego kłóci, co za paranoja!

- Chodź, Furbo, i tak dopniemy swego - mruknął urażony Malfoy. - Seymour, żeby było jasne. Masz milczeć, chyba że ktoś cię o coś zapyta. I trzymaj się mnie, nie kręć się nigdzie. A jakbyś trafiła gdzieś na Francesco Narciso, to nie wdawaj się z nim w żadne dyskusje i pamiętaj, żeby też nie przyjmować żadnej z jego propozycji. Zabieramy się pojutrze z samego rana.

- To jest o siódmej? - spytałam.

- O dwunastej - odpowiedział i wyszedł.

A ja zostałam z pingwinicą na rękach.

…

Boże Narodzenie i drugi dzień świąt ciągnęły się okrutnie. Nie wiem, gdzie wyparował Malfoy, ale jego matka wciąż gościła u Weasleyów. Wcześniej miałam nadzieję lepiej ją poznać, ale teraz unikałam jej, jak tylko się dało. To było trochę bezsensowne zachowanie i sama nie potrafiłam tego wyjaśnić. Po prostu, nie chciałam mieć z nią do czynienia. Tak jakby ona chciała mnie zjeść. Mnie albo Sarę. Ale taki stan rzeczy nie mógł trwać przecież przez całe dwa dni, zwłaszcza, kiedy sprawa dotyczyła mnie. Tak więc w drugi dzień świąt wybrałam się pomyszkować w biblioteczce Hermiony, która była o jakąś połowę mniejsza od tej w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy weszłam do pomieszczenia, natychmiast zaczęłam rozglądać się za książkami o eliksirach. Granger powiedziała, że mogę pożyczyć od niej jakieś, jeśli tylko bym chciała. Oczywiście skorzystałam, informując ją, że zabiorę któreś na Konferencję. Bidula nie spodziewała się, że następnego dnia zastanie swoją bibliotekę opróżnioną ze wszelkich pozycji dotyczących eliksirów. Mniejsza o nią. Zasiadłam w fotelu przed kominkiem i zaczęłam czytać o starożytnych eliksirach, kiedy usłyszałam cichy śmiech dobiegający zza regałów. Zaabsorbowana tym wydarzeniem (bo to takie dziwne było, że w bibliotece ktoś się śmieje), zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła. Leniwie wstałam i zrobiłam kilka kroków w stronę miejsca, z którego jeszcze przed chwilą dobiegał perlisty śmiech. Chodziłam pomiędzy regałami, rozglądając się za… właściwie to nie wiem, za czym się rozglądałam. Chciałam znaleźć osobę, która właśnie znowu zaczęła chichotać. Zrobiłam jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu i dostrzegłam Narcyzę Malfoy, która siedziała na ziemi i oglądała jakąś książkę. Jej twarz była taka… wesoła. To było dziwne, cholernie dziwne. Już chciałam się ulotnić, gdy kobieta mnie dostrzegła. Prawie jak w mugolskim filmie.

- Elizabeth - zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Stalowe oczy połyskiwały wypełnione sztucznym szczęściem. Zastanawiałam się, czy zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo mnie osobiście trochę zaskoczyło to odkrycie.

- Dzień dobry - powiedziałam niepewnie i skinęłam głową.

- Oglądam właśnie album z czasów, kiedy Draco był jeszcze dzieckiem. Przyłączysz się? - zaproponowała kobieta, a ja uniosłam brwi zaskoczona. Nie tego się spodziewałam! Stąd ten błysk w oczach, musiała wspominać czasy, kiedy jeszcze była naprawdę szczęśliwa!

Nie odpowiedziałam na jej pytanie. Po prostu podeszłam powoli i usiadłam obok niej. Przekartkowała album, by zacząć wszystko od początku.

- Spójrz tutaj! - zapiszczała jak małolata, kiedy otworzyła pierwszą stronę. - To zdjęcie jest zrobione tuż po porodzie. Zerknij tylko na minę Lucjusza!

I przyszło zrozumienie.

Mój Boże.

Ze zdjęcia spoglądała do mnie dobre kilkanaście lat młodsza Narcyza, która wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Trzymała w rękach noworodka, który wyglądał jak… noworodek. W życiu nie domyśliłabym się, że to Dracon. Jejku, ależ on był… słodki. Chyba by mnie zjadł, za to określenie. Ciekawe, czy jego dziecko wyglądałoby tak samo? Stop, odchodzę od tematu. Nie w tym rzecz. Obok łóżka, na którym leżała Narcyza, stał mężczyzna, bardzo podobny do Dracona, tylko że o długich włosach. Patrzył z przerażeniem na swojego syna i trzęsły mu się ręce. Wyglądał komicznie. Miał na sobie czarne szaty, a w dłoni dostrzegłam maskę. Ktoś uchwycił go na zdjęciu w ubraniu Śmierciożercy. A jednak, z pewnością nie była to fotografia wykonana w szpitalu św. Munga. Domyślałam się, że Narcyza rodziła w swoim domu, jak na kobietę z arystokratycznej rodziny przystało.

Tak, teraz, do jasnej cholery, wszystko rozumiałam. Narcyza wcale nie wspominała czasów, kiedy Draco był dzieckiem. Ona wspominała czasy, kiedy była razem z Lucjuszem Malfoyem szczęśliwa. Dracon był tylko uzupełnieniem idealnego życia dwójki małżonków.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nieszczęśliwa musiała być Narcyza, kiedy jej mąż stał się tym, kim się stał. Szaleńcem, psychopatą. Tyle nieszczęść przyniosła ta wojna i to, co po raz kolejny w życiu mnie zaskoczyło, to fakt, że każdy człowiek miał inną historię. To takie oczywiste, a zarazem nieprawdopodobne!

Tymczasem Narcyza nie oczekując mojej odpowiedzi, przewróciła kilka stron. Zobaczyłam małego, ładnego chłopca, który chyba wpadł w furię. Tupał nóżkami, a jego ojciec próbował go uspokoić. To przerażenie w oczach Lucjusza było do niego bardzo niepodobne, wręcz zabawne. Uzupełnieniem zdjęcia był czarnowłosy mężczyzna, który stał za nimi i nie mógł pohamować śmiechu. Severus Snape śmiał się w najlepsze, przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi, który usiłował uspokoić swoje dziecko. _Przyjacielowi_. Czy oni byli przyjaciółmi, czy Lucjuszowi jedynie tak się wydawało? Trudno powiedzieć, ale też nie zastanawiałam się nad tym dłużej. Mój wzrok spoczął na Draconie. Mały furiant, który zawsze stawiał na swoim. Nawet rycząc i tupiąc wściekle nogami wyglądał ślicznie.

- Och, on nigdy nie potrafił uspokoić Dracona - zachichotała Narcyza, a kiedy dotarło do mnie, co powiedziała, ponownie spojrzałam na Lucjusza. Był taki podobny do Dracona, a jednocześnie… nie było między nimi żadnego podobieństwa.

Zerknęłam raz jeszcze na Narcyzę. Była piękną kobietą i nawet blizna na policzku tego nie zmieniała. Zastanawiałam się, czy często próbuje oszukać siebie w ten sposób… Uśmiechała się teraz szeroko do zdjęcia, jakby te czasy trwały wiecznie, jakby Lucjusz wciąż był ten sam. Kochała go, przez te wszystkie lata darzyła go miłością. A on jej nienawidził! Chciał ją dopaść i zmieść z powierzchni ziemi, bo nie stanęła po stronie Voldemorta, kiedy sam popełnił ten właśnie błąd!

- Często przegląda pani ten album? - spytałam, nie potrafiąc opanować ciekawości. Narcyza przestała się śmiać. Byłam trochę zaskoczona tą nagłą zmianą jej nastroju, ale niczego nie dopowiedziałam. Po prostu spojrzałam na nią wyczekująco. Nie potrzebowała zachęty.

- Tak. - Pokiwała głową. Z oczu ulotniło się całe to rozmarzenie, całe szczęście, które jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam. Pojawiło się rozgoryczenie. Merlinie, widziałam łzy! Już chciałam ją przeprosić, kiedy odezwała się. - Nie mów Draconowi, proszę. On nie lubi, kiedy myślę o… Lucjuszu.

- Nie powiem - obiecałam. Przygryzłam wargę, nie wiedząc, czy powinnam coś dodać.

- Elizabeth, wiem, że to wydaje się dziwne. Ten człowiek szuka mnie i pragnie mojej śmierci. Ale jest też moim mężem i kocham go nad życie. Odkąd wojna się skończyła… Cóż, wolałam kiedy trwała i on był przy mnie - powiedziała i spuściła głowę. - Czasami żałuję, że stanęłam wtedy po stronie Zakonu. Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, może dalej by mnie kochał. I może byłabym teraz z nim - dodała zamyślona.

- Nie zrobiła pani niczego źle - mruknęłam, starając się ją jakoś pocieszyć. W końcu sama wprowadziłam ją w ten nastój, choć pewnie miała taki za każdym razem, kiedy świadomość to niej wracała. - To nie pani wina, że on… Po prostu nie jest pani temu winna.

Zapadła pomiędzy nami cisza. Dla mnie dość niezręczna, jej to chyba nie robiło różnicy. Kartkowała swój album i oglądała zdjęcia, a ja po prostu siedziałam obok niej, milcząc. I było tak aż do momentu, kiedy Hermiona weszła do biblioteki, wołając nas na obiad. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do mnie tylko pocieszająco (ona!) i skinęła głową. To zdecydowanie była dziwna kobieta.

…

Przełożyłam przez ramię jeansową, starą torbę, do której się spakowałam. Rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie zwiększająco-zmniejszające, więc zmieściłam w niej wszystko. Niestety nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć formułki, dzięki której mój bagaż byłby też lżejszy. Pamiętałam jedynie, że był to dość skomplikowany zabieg. Nieskromnie powiem, że dałabym sobie radę, tylko, do licha, zawiodła mnie pamięć i nie pamiętałam tej formułki. Mniejsza o to. Teraz po prostu myślałam, że złamię się pod ciężarem torby. Wzięłam tylko niezbędne rzeczy. No dobra, może te wszystkie książki do eliksirów nie były mi _aż_ tak potrzebne, ale powątpiewałam w to, że Malfoy zechciałby odpowiedzieć na którekolwiek z moich pytań. W każdym razie i tak co nieco zostało w kufrze, który oddałam Victorie do przetrzymania.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Ze zdjęcia na ścianie spoglądało na mnie dwóch Mistrzów Eliksirów. Draco był dobre kilka lat młodszy i uśmiechał się szelmowsko. Twarz Snape'a natomiast nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, choć niewątpliwie coś go teraz rozpierało. Czymkolwiek to coś nie było… nie potrafiłam dostrzec uczuć w oczach osób przedstawionych na zdjęciu.

Westchnęłam. Raz jeszcze pomyślałam o Hermionie i o nieszczęsnym albumie, który miałam okazję przejrzeć. To była tak głupia historia, że nie miałam ochoty jej roztrząsać, a jednak nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. W życiu nie spodziewałabym się po Hermionie Granger, że zachowa się jak zwykła małolata, doprowadzając tym samym do takiej tragedii. Po dłuższym przemyśleniu sprawy… dalej jej współczułam, ale ani trochę nie dziwił mnie finał tej sytuacji. Gdyby eliksiry mogły przywracać życie…

Koniec gdybania. Weasley sama sobie życie zniszczyła, nawet jeśli niechcący.

Coś zaczęło dziobać mnie w nogę. Konkretniej, robiła to Sara. Spojrzałam na nią z niezadowoleniem.

- Nie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą, bo mi cię ktoś czymś podtruje - mruknęłam, a pingwinica spojrzała na mnie słodko. - Chyba sobie drwisz, nie zabiorę cię - powtórzyłam i odwróciłam wzrok.

Miałam na sobie stargane jeansy i szarą podkoszulkę. Czyli dokładnie to, w czym zwykle chodziłam. Wiedziałam, że w Alberobello będzie panował sztucznie stworzony upał, ale nadal nie byłam pewna, czy oby na pewno brać tylko letnie ubrania. W sumie nie miałam ich wiele, większość mojego bagażu składała się z książek. Czułam, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mój kręgosłup mocno na tym ucierpi.

- Pa… Sara - warknęłam gniewnie, choć pingwin nic nie zrobił. Byłam zła na siebie. O nie, Malfoy nie będzie mi niczego narzucał. Nie dostosuję się. - Idziemy.

Było za pięć dwunasta, kiedy wraz z Sarą zeszłyśmy do salonu. Był on teraz zdecydowanie mniejszy niż podczas Wigilii i Bożego Narodzenia. Goście zdążyli się ulotnić, więc dom mógł wrócić do swoich normalnych rozmiarów… no, może prawie normalnych. Wciąż byli tu najbliżsi Hermiony i Rona.

- O, Elizabeth. - Granger uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. - Chyba nie chcesz brać ze sobą Pazzy?

- Ona nazywa się Sara - zbeształam ją, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się. - Chciałam poprosić Teda o opiekę nad nią. Widziałaś go może?

- Zdaje się, że przed chwilą razem z Victorie zniknęli w kuchni - odparła w momencie, kiedy w drzwiach kuchni stanął Lupin. Jak na zawołanie. - O proszę, o wilku mowa.

- Trafione określenie, ciociu - zaśmiał się Ted, a ja spojrzałam na Sarę.

- Teddy, zaopiekowałbyś się moim pingwinem przez te kilka dni? - spytałam i położyłam jeansową torbę na ziemi. Cholerstwo było zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie. Może by tak wyrzucić kilka zbędnych książek? Tylko których, do diaska? Wszystkie mogły się przydać! Nie codziennie jeździ się na tego typu konferencje.

- Jasne. Pazza - zawołał Lupin, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Sara, do cholery!

- Et tu Brute? - warknęłam. - Ona nazywa się Sara.

- Serio? Victorie mówiła, że…

- Pingwin Elizabeth nazywa się Sara - dokończyła podenerwowana dziewczyna, która właśnie pojawiła się za Tedem.

- Ehm… - Granatowe włosy Teda właśnie zmieniły kolor na płomiennorudy i nie miałam niebieskiego pojęcia, co to miało oznaczać. Może chciał się przypodobać Weasleyom?

- Seymour. - I do salonu wszedł Draco Malfoy.

Rany boskie. Jadę na Konferencję Eliksirów do malowniczego włoskiego miasteczka z Draconem Malfoyem, który wie o tym, że jestem w nim zadurzona. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wpuścił do mojego brzucha stado motyli. Jak on będzie się zachowywał? Merlinie!

Nie, żadnych fantazji. Co ma być, to będzie, do diabła z tym.

- Obecna - mruknęłam, nieco zawstydzona biegiem moich myśli.

- Zdążyłem się domyślić - rzucił i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, kiedy odwróciłam się na pięcie i spojrzałam mu w twarz.

- Jak dostaniemy się do Włoch? - spytałam spokojnie.

- Teleportacja międzynarodowa - odpowiedział, a jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. Cóż, nigdy tego nie próbowałam… - Złap mnie za ręce.

- Że teraz? - zdziwiłam się.

- Nie, jutro. - Uniósł brew, a ja nie potrafiłam oderwać wzroku od tego krzywego uśmieszku. Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Sara, słuchaj się Teda - pogłaskałam pingwinicę po głowie i popchnęłam ją w kierunku Lupina. - A ty, Ted, nie zapomnij, żeby zwracać się do niej jak należy.

- To jest „wielmożna pani"? - spytała rozbawiona Hermiona, przypominając mi o swojej obecności.

- To jest po imieniu - mruknęłam. - Dziękuję za gościnę, Hermiono - dodałam szybko, a ona skinęła głową w moją stronę.

- Skończcie - rzucił zirytowany Dracon, a ja skrzywiłam się nieznacznie.

Podniosłam moją torbę z podłogi i przerzuciłam ją przez ramię. Natychmiast pomyślałam, że mogłabym sobie przez to złamać rękę.

Odwróciłam się w stronę Malfoya, po czym rzuciłam ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Victorie, która uśmiechała się jak idiotka. Podeszłam do blondyna, który właśnie złapał mnie za przedramiona. Spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, więc chwyciłam go tak samo. Jejku, był tak blisko. Wwiercał mi się w oczy. Uniosłam brwi do góry. Było coś w tym jego… obserwowaniu. Czułam, że powstaje pomiędzy nami jakieś napięcie… Merlinie…

- Pazza, chodź tu! - usłyszałam zdenerwowany głos Teda.

- To jest Sara! - zdążyłam krzyknąć, kiedy poczułam, że moje stopy odrywają się od podłogi.

Wiecie jak czuje się rozjechany pomidor? Ja też nie, ale podejrzewałam, że to podobny stan do tego, w którym byłam, kiedy pod moimi nogami pojawił się grunt i poczułam, że jest mi niesamowicie ciepło. Dodatkowo byłam przekonana, że zaraz się przewrócę i, na Merlina!, nic nie widziałam.

- No, spokojnie - usłyszałam stanowczy głos Malfoya, ale, do licha, wcale nie czułam się lepiej! Nadal trzymałam się jego i czułam, że jeśli puszczę, do wyląduję na czterech literach. Już miałam zajęczeć, że nic nie widzę, kiedy odsunął mnie delikatnie od siebie i zrozumiałam, że przez cały czas wtulałam twarz w jego koszulę. Mój mózg chyba przestał pracować.

Wszystko przed oczyma zaczęło mi wirować, a później rozdwajać. Wiecie co za widok? Dwóch Malfoyów obok siebie, a to ci dopiero! Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i zamknęłam oczy, próbując opanować. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, w dodatku torba strasznie mi ciążyła.

- Zieleniejesz - powiedział Malfoy. _Nie zwymiotuję, spokojnie, tylko spokojnie…_ - Seymour, powiedz coś, bo nie jestem pewien, czy kontaktujesz.

- Kontaktuję - szepnęłam, obawiając się, że jeśli powiem cokolwiek głośno, zwyczajnie zwrócę śniadanie.

- To teraz otwórz oczy i oddychaj głęboko - rozkazał. _Ale ja nie chcę…_ Wzmocnił uścisk na moich przedramionach. - Rób, co mówię.

Kiedy obraz zaczął się wyostrzać, a mdłości przechodzić, byłam pewna jednego - nie mam zamiaru wracać tym sposobem z powrotem do Anglii. Ani mi się śni! Wsiądę w samolot, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Nigdy więcej żadnych międzynarodowych teleportacji! Merlinie, co musiał czuć człowiek po teleportacji międzykontynentalnej? A Malfoy stał tak sobie niewzruszony!

- Odpadam. - Nie wierzę, że powiedziałam to na głos! Dobra, może i niewyraźnie mruknęłam, ale nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam!

- Zauważyłem - stwierdził rozbawiony Malfoy, a ja miałam ochotę go uderzyć.

Odsunęłam się od niego. Sukces, nie przewróciłam się!

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie od razu dotarło do mnie to, co widzę. Zrzuciłam swoją torbę na ziemię i usłyszałam huk. Szlag, książki musiały się poprzewracać.

- Co jest w tej torbie? - zapytał Malfoy.

- Nic ciekawego - odparłam i odwróciłam się do niego plecami.

Miała być Konferencja, tymczasem były tu pustki. Żadnej żywej duszy.

Za to malownicze budowle rozciągały się dookoła. Niebo było bezchmurne. Może i za sprawą zaklęć rzucanych przez urzędników z Ministerstwa Magii, ale to się nie liczyło. Słońce dodawało temu wszystkiemu jedynie wdzięku. Patrzyłam na białe domki z stożkowymi dachami. Przyglądałam się dokładnie każdemu symbolowi na tych właśnie dachach zbudowanych z kamienia. Były serca przebite strzałą, półksiężyce, krzyże i słońca. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam czegoś tak niezwykłego, pięknego! Hogwart nie dorównywał temu urodą pod żadnym względem. Zaczęłam rozumieć, dlaczego czarodzieje wtopili się w tłum mugoli, dlaczego zamieszkali tutaj. Tutaj było… cudownie.

- Trulli - powiedział Malfoy wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. Spojrzałam na niego i uniosłam brwi. Obserwował mnie z dość ciekawą miną. Przybrał dumny, a zarazem lekceważący uśmieszek. Teraz przyjrzałam mu się lepiej. Oczywiście był ubrany na czarno, chociaż po mugolsku. Miał jeansy i koszulę. Teraz zorientowałam się, że podwinął rękawy. Nic dziwnego, w końcu było naprawdę gorąco. Nie to mnie jednak tak zszokowało. Nie miał bandaża.

Na jego przedramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak. Przypomniała mi się ilustracja z książki do Historii Magii. Jedyna, która się nie poruszała. Był to zwyczajny szkic ołówkiem, opisywany jako żywy i straszny. A teraz widziałam to na żywo. Niegdyś żywy, teraz zwyczajnie martwy Mroczny Znak. Na rękach innych byłych Śmierciożerców podobno był ledwo widoczny, ale na bladej skórze Dracona trudno było go przeoczyć. Wąż się nie ruszał, całość straciła dawny blask. Teraz można to było nazwać zwykłym tatuażem, który mugolom z pewnością by się spodobał.

Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i spojrzałam na twarz Malfoya. Obawiałam się, że wpatrując się tak w ten znak naruszam jego prywatność, ale on albo tego nie zauważył, albo po prostu go to nie obchodziło. Włosy mężczyzny w świetle wyglądały na jeszcze jaśniejsze. Oczy pobłyskiwały z zadowoleniem. Dracon Malfoy wyglądał teraz... oszałamiająco. Zbeształam się w myślach, za to, że od co najmniej trzydziestu sekund lustruje go wzrokiem, co zapewne nie uszło jego uwadze.

- Trulli? - zdołałam wykrztusić z siebie jedynie to jedno słowo. Zarumieniłam się, bo uśmieszek na jego twarzy jeszcze urósł. Trudno było mi zinterpretować ten wyraz twarzy. Nie umiałam określić, czy jest złośliwy, czy po prostu rozbawiony. Oczy nie mówiły kompletnie nic.

- Te domki. Można je spotkać jeszcze w innych miejscach, ale tutaj, w Alberobello jest największe zbiorowisko - odparł nadzwyczaj chętnie. Może to miejsce dodało mu energii? Albo ona zawsze go rozpierała na tego typu wypadach.

- Ludzie w nich mieszkają? - spytałam zainteresowana. Zawsze porównywałam to do uli i nie miałam pojęcia, że to może mieć inną nazwę.

- Takie trullo wydaje się małe, ale jest bardzo wygodne. Zwłaszcza tutaj - powiedział. Nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć w to, że zaczął ze mną przyjazną rozmowę bez tych wszystkich złośliwości. Było to dla mnie coś zupełnie nowego.

- Wydawało mi się, że to tylko tak na pokaz - mruknęłam lekko zamyślona, wędrując wzrokiem po uliczkach, które widziałam z punktu widokowego.

- Poniekąd tak właśnie jest - odparł. - Przynajmniej w tej części. Chodź.

Ponownie przerzuciłam swoją torbę przez ramię. Malfoy patrzył na mnie wyczekująco, by chwilę później wskazać kierunek drogi. Szliśmy przed siebie w stronę wąskiej uliczki.

- Każde trullo jest małe i chroni przed upałem. W środku jest zimno, ale można je łatwo ogrzać - mówił obojętnym tonem, a jednak czułam, że jest chętny, do opowiedzenia mi o tym. Przecież nie pytałam, sam zaczął.

- Wyglądają, jak gdyby były... słabe - stwierdziłam, nie wiedząc co właściwie chcę powiedzieć. Miałam na myśli fakt, że można je było łatwo zburzyć. Przynajmniej takie sprawiały wrażenie.

- Są zbudowane z kamienia wapiennego bez zaprawy murarskiej - odparł. - Łatwo je rozebrać. Kiedyś chłopi musieli płacić podatki za domy. Chcieli ich uniknąć, więc zbudowali trulli. Gdy przychodził człowiek, który kontrolował ich i zbierał podatki, rozbierali swoje domy, by po wizycie ponownie je wznieść.

- Powstał cud, bo ludzie byli oszustami - powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, niżeli do niego, a gdy zorientowałam się, że zrobiłam to na głos, zarumieniłam się lekko. I miałam serdecznie dość mojej twarzy, którą co chwilę oblewała fala gorąca.

- Powstał cud, bo ludzie byli zbyt chciwi - odpowiedział. Też fakt. Władze chciały wydusić pieniądze od chłopów, chociaż doskonale wiedzieli, że ci ich nie mają. Nie znali jednak łaski i litości, więc biedni ludzie musieli uciec się do takiego właśnie oszustwa. Fascynujące. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy już wtedy żyli tutaj czarodzieje.

Zamilkłam. Rozglądałam się dookoła. Szliśmy po asfaltowej uliczce w górę i muszę przyznać, że ta dróżka zupełnie nie pasowała do tego miejsca. Może i była wygodna, ale… na Boga! To psuło urok starości tego miejsca.

- Seymour zabrakło słów? - rzucił drwiąco Malfoy, przypominając mi o swojej obecności. Nie żeby musiał to robić… Po prostu nie wiedziałam, jak kontynuować tę rozmowę. Malfoy bez złośliwości, jadu i sarkazmu to coś niespotykanego.

- Sam pan chciał, żebym siedziała cicho - warknęłam zirytowana. Uniósł brew.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że wystarczy powiedzieć. Muszę to zapamiętać - rzucił rozbawiony.

- Niech pan nie liczy na to, że następnym razem podziała - rzuciłam beztrosko. Uliczka była pusta, a to było trochę dziwne. Te, na które spoglądałam z punktu widokowego były zapełnione ludźmi. - Dokąd my właściwie idziemy?

- I tyle z tej cudownej ciszy - westchnął ceremonialnie.

- Chciałabym jednak uzyskać odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

- Pytałaś czy ludzie mieszkają w takich trulli. - Spojrzałam na niego zainteresowana. - Sami w takim pomieszkamy.

- Co? - zdziwiłam się.

- Spodziewałaś się hotelu pięciogwiazdkowego? - zapytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego głupio.

- Nie, ale takie trullo jest strasznie ciasne chyba - zauważyłam nieco poirytowana.

- O, właśnie. Różdżka - i wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Posłałam mu kolejne głupie spojrzenie. - Oddaj mi różdżkę. Będąc tu ze mną jesteś pod moją kontrolą. Masz się nie oddalać i nie używać magii.

- Też mi coś! - prychnęłam.

- Seymour, to nie jest moje widzimisie, podczas Konferencji panuje taki zakaz, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru biegać za tobą i pilnować, żebyś czasami nie rzuciła w kogoś głupim urokiem - warknął. Zatrzymałam się i tupnęłam nogą.

- Czy ja wyglądam jak idiotka? - zdenerwowałam się.

- Tak, zwłaszcza w takich chwilach - powiedział z grobową miną, całkowicie opanowanym tonem. Też mi coś! Za kogo ten facet się miał? Byłam odpowiedzialna, do licha, a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby trzymać się tych durnych zakazów! Miałam ochotę w tym momencie po prostu go uderzyć.

- Nie drzyj się, bo panuje siesta. - Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Siesta! Mogłam się domyślić. We Włoszech musiała być teraz godzina trzynasta, może trochę po trzynastej. A Włosi przecież udawali się na odpoczynek o tej porze! - I daj tą różdżkę.

Niechętnie wyciągnęłam swoją jedyną broń (jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało, dokładnie tak było. Różdżka była moją jedyną bronią przed Malfoyem. Tak, można się już śmiać). W najgorszym wypadku coś, albo ktoś mnie zje, nie ma się czym martwić. Oddałam mój skarb w ręce Malfoya, cudownie.

- Wynajmujemy trullo u czarodzieja - powiedział Malfoy, kiedy już ruszyliśmy dalej. I co z tego? - U czarodzieja, Seymour - powtórzył, widząc, że nie rozumiem. - W środku będzie więcej miejsca, niżeli na to wygląda - warknął poirytowany.

Fakt. Mogłam się domyślić. Dopiero byłam świadkiem tego, jak kurczy się wnętrze domu Weasleyów! Miałam ochotę stuknąć się w czoło, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami, poprawiając pasek torby i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że na nią też rzuciłam takie zaklęcie.

- Co w niej jest? - zapytał Malfoy, patrząc na mój bagaż.

- Mówiłam przecież, że nic ciekawego - odpowiedziałam cicho, rozglądając się dookoła.

Dostrzegłam właśnie z dala coś jakby podwójne trullo. Dwa były połączone.

- Seymour, nie pytam o to, czy to jest ciekawe, pytam, co w niej jest. - Dobra, szybko udało mi się go poirytować.

- Wszystko, co było mi potrzebne - mruknęłam. Być może te kilka książek z Eliksirów nie były takie tam od razu niezbędne, ale Malfoy nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie musiał, dopóki w mgnieniu oka nie zabrał mi tej torby, nie skurczył i nie wsadził do kieszeni spodni.

- Baby... Wzięłaś ze sobą całą szafę i wszystkie kosmetyki? - Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem i spojrzałam na niego, jakby Ufo go tu zesłało. Nie odzywał się tak do mnie w ten sposób od czasu, kiedy przylazłam do niego po lekcję oklumencji. Uniósł brew, a ja pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

_Grosz za twoje myśli, Malfoy. Dobra, miliony, ale ty nie musisz o tym wiedzieć. _

- Skłaniałabym się bardziej w stronę biblioteki... - mruknęłam cichutko, nim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. _Elizabeth!_ Brakowało mi do siebie słów.

- Jesteś tu ze mną, więc po jakie licho ci książki? - warknął zdenerwowany.

- Bo pan jest taki chętny do odpowiadania na wszystkie moje pytania… - stwierdziłam ponuro.

- Nawet gdybym nie był, to są tu inni Mistrzowie...

- To znaczy, że odpowie pan na moje pytania? - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Prychnął, ale był rozbawiony.

Nim zdążyliśmy dojść do tego podwójnego domku, z jednego trullo wyszedł jakiś młody mężczyzna, który zaczął iść w naszą stronę, kiedy tylko nas dostrzegł. Miał ciemną karnację i ciemne włosy. Brązowe oczy błyszczały podekscytowane. Musiał być Włochem i to, do licha, bardzo przystojnym Włochem. Malfoy nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Przyglądał się za to z ponurą miną temu facetowi i zastanawiałam się, skąd te nagłe zmiany jego nastrojów. Włoch za to ujął szarmancko moją dłoń w swoją i ucałował serdecznie. To było... miłe. Miał na sobie białą, nie do końca zapiętą koszulę i szare spodnie. Był dobrze zbudowany i ślicznie się uśmiechał. Spojrzałam w jego czekoladowe tęczówki. Tego dnia rozpierała go radość, co i mnie się udzieliło. Mój uśmiech jeszcze się pogłębił, jeżeli to było w ogóle możliwe.

- Bella ragazza. Buongiorno, profesorze Malfoy - powiedział z włoskim akcentem. Uścisnął dłoń profesora, który pobladł trochę i wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego.

- Cześć, Francesco - powiedział jadowitym tonem. Francesco… gdzieś już słyszałam to imię.

- A panienka to zapewne uczennica Dracona? - spytał zainteresowany.

- Nazywam się Elizabeth Seymour - powiedziałam wesoło. - Jestem uczennicą Hogwartu.

- O, nie jesteś jeszcze praktykantką? - zdziwił się mężczyzna, a ja pokręciłam głową. Akcentował pierwsze sylaby słów, ale jego angielski był zaskakująco poprawny.

- Nie - pokręciłam głową, a kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Malfoy przybiera swoją bezuczuciową maskę. Co tu, do licha, było grane?

- A chcesz rozpocząć praktykę? - Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

- Owszem - potwierdziłam i odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

- Gdybyś chciała, chętnie wziąłbym kolejną praktykantkę. - Spojrzałam na bruneta zaskoczona. Nie spodziewałam się takiej propozycji, ale też nie powiem, żebym była niezadowolona. Malfoy raczej nie chciałby mnie dalej uczyć, on w ogóle nie brał praktykantów. To była dla mnie szansa, przecież znowuż nie jest tak łatwo się wybić!

- Jasne, że bym chciała! - zawołałam podekscytowana, nie zważając na Malfoya, który właśnie spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

- Ale nici z tego, bo po skończeniu szkoły Elizabeth zostanie moją praktykantką - rzucił Draco, a mnie… zamurowało. To są jakieś jaja, jak Boga kocham!

Chyba mi się przesłyszało. Czy on właśnie powiedział, że zostanę jego praktykantką? Czy ja w ogóle rozważałam taką opcję, czy w ogóle rozmawialiśmy na taki temat? Nie!

Nie wiedziałam, które uczucie we mnie przeważa. Podekscytowanie, czy wściekłość? Nie miał prawa podejmować za mnie takich decyzji, do diaska! Spojrzałam gniewnie na Dracona i miałam zamiar zacząć tyradę na ten temat.

_Milcz. Potem wyjaśnię. _

Nie, nie powiedział tego na głos. Usłyszałam to w swojej głowie, a spojrzenie Malfoya wskazywało na to, że znowu użył tej głupiej sztuczki. Przesłał mi swoje myśli.

Tylko czy ja chciałam czekać, aż on cokolwiek mi wyjaśni? Dobra, był to jakiś pomysł. Mogłam dzięki temu widywać Dracona przez kolejne cztery lata po skończeniu szkoły. Oferta była kusząca, trzeba przyznać. Ale to nie upoważniało go do kierowania moim życiem.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał wyraźnie niezadowolony Francesco. Odniosłam teraz wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie jak na jakąś błyskotkę. Ogółem lustrował mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i to… było dziwne.

- Niech będzie i tak - powiedziałam raczej do Malfoya, niżeli do Narciso, ale ten niespecjalnie się tym przejął.

- Gdybyś kiedyś zmieniła zdanie, daj mi znać - poprosił Włoch, a ja skinęłam głową. Najwyraźniej nie był wcale taki inteligentny na jakiego wyglądał, bo nie dał mi na siebie żadnych namiarów. Moja sowa z pewnością nie będzie latała po świecie w poszukiwaniu człowieka, którego nigdy na oczy nie widziała.

- Nie wątpię, że później będziemy mieć okazję do rozmowy, Francesco, ale teraz wybacz. Chcielibyśmy odpocząć po teleportacji. Sam wiesz, jak to jest z tą międzynarodową - rzucił bezbarwnym głosem Malfoy i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. - Chodź, Seymour.

_Teraz Seymour. A gdzie się podziała „Elizabeth"? _

…

Stanęliśmy przed maleńkim trullo. Na jego stożkowatym dachu widniało serce przebite strzałą. Zachciało mi się śmiać, ale powstrzymałam wybuch. Po prostu przyglądałam się ładnej budowli. Miała maleńki otwór przy górze, który prawdopodobnie służył jako okno. Była tam jakaś siatka, pewnie po to, żeby żaden owad nie wleciał do środka. Teraz to i tak było bezsensu, bo trwała zima. Przecież ten upał był tylko zasymulowany na czas Konferencji.

Draco otworzył drzwi trullo i wszedł do środka, a ja ruszyłam za nim. Zbliżała się ta chwila, w której miałam zamiar zrobić mu awanturę za manipulowanie moją przyszłością jak mu się podoba.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. W środku było przyjemnie zimno i panował półmrok. Trochę światła wpadało przez tę szparę w ścianie, ale naprawdę niewiele. Malfoy zaświecił lampę wiszącą na suficie. Pomieszczenie faktycznie było większe, niż trullo, ale niewiele. Poczłapałam powoli do łóżka naprzeciwko drzwi, ale zorientowałam się, że Draco uprzedził mnie i rzucił na nie swój czarny kufer. Cholera, czy ten facet ma coś, co nie jest czarne? Nachmurzyłam się i zwróciłam się w kierunku łóżka, które było przy ścianie od drzwi. Obok niego była szafka nocna. Ściany były białe, a na ziemi leżał stary, wypłowiały dywan. Naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych były drugie, ale wolałam nie sprawdzać co tam jest w obecności Malfoya.

Niedaleko mojej szafki nocnej stało biurko, które już po chwili zostało oblężone przez Malfoya. Usiadłam na łóżku chłonąć to przyjemne zimno. Przyglądałam się Draconowi, który właśnie wyciągał jakieś eliksiry, kociołki i składniki, a potem wykładał je na meblu. Zaraz obok mnie wylądowała moja jeansowa torba. Przez chwilę myślałam, że chciał we mnie trafić, ale mu nie wyszło, szybko jednak odgoniłam ten nieprzyjemny domysł.

- Może mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego podejmuje pan za mnie decyzje dotyczące mojej przyszłości? - zapytałam w końcu, ale on był zajęty swoją pracą i nie zaszczycił mnie nawet swoim spojrzeniem.

- Mówiłem ci, że masz siedzieć cicho i posłuchałaś. Dlaczego więc nie mogłaś posłuchać, kiedy kazałem ci nie przyjmować żadnych propozycji od Francesco Narciso? - Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest równie zły, co ja. To było trochę dziwne, bo za co on się miał na mnie gniewać?

- Dlaczego? - wypaliłam po chwili, nie wiedząc, co mam powiedzieć. Nie podobało mi się, że jest wściekły. I to na mnie!

- Bo ja tak powiedziałem - warknął, a ja uniosłam brwi do góry. Założyłam ręce na piersi i spojrzałam na niego groźnie.

- Pan, do cholery, nie jest przepowiednią - syknęłam. - I nie ma pan prawa podejmować za mnie takich decyzji. Wyczuwam, że w grę wchodzi pańska urażona duma, czyż nie?

- Nie prowokuj mnie, Seymour. - Już to zrobiłam, bo odwrócił się w moją stronę. W stalowych oczach pobłyskiwała furia i zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam uciekać.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale kiedy w dwie sekundy postanawia pan, że chce pan mieć praktykanta, to coś musi być nie tak i to bynajmniej nie z uczniem. - Wstałam i zaczęłam grzebać w swojej torbie. Przydałaby mi się różdżka, ale nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty prosić go teraz o cokolwiek.

- Z uczennicą dopiero mogłoby być źle, gdyby przyjęła którąkolwiek z propozycji Narciso, Seymour. A ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny i tak długo, jak będziesz pod moją opieką, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci na… - zaciął się. Widział to kto! Malfoy się zaciął!

- Brakuje słów, profesorze Malfoy? - Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą, doprowadzając go tym samym do jeszcze większej wściekłości.

- Seymour, do licha! - wrzasnął, a ja zdębiałam. Tak się nigdy nie wydarł. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, dostrzegłam, że nie ma w nich ani jednej emocji. Przybrał bezuczuciową maskę, po czym rzekł spokojnie: - Jeśli masz zostać praktykantką u Mistrza Eliksirów, to zostaniesz moją uczennicą. Francesco Narciso nie jest człowiekiem, który zrobiłby cokolwiek za darmo.

- Skąd pan może to wiedzieć? - Chciałam zabrzmieć na poirytowaną, ale trochę nie wyszło i w efekcie wymamrotałam to pytanie cicho. Bałam się go takiego. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz podejdzie i mnie uderzy, przysięgam!

- Bo znam go nie od dziś, Seymour.

Oaza spokoju, albo raczej chłodny marmurowy posąg. Czułam, że to przegrany pojedynek. Przynajmniej udało mi się go doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, to już jakiś sukces. Może nie do końca rozumiałam jak to się stało - przecież nie powiedziałam znowuż nic, co mogłoby go tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. Podejrzewałam, że Francesco musi mieć z Malfoyem jakiś zatarg. To było zdecydowanie dziwne, bo Narciso nie zachowywał się, jakby coś było nie tak. Kto wie? Może była to czysta rywalizacja?

- Kiedy coś zacznie się dziać? - spytałam jakieś pół godziny później, kiedy Draconowi udało się zawalić całe biurko swoimi manatkami. _Przenośne laboratorium małego chemika_, ledwo powstrzymałam chichot.

- Teraz trwa siesta. - Nadal krążył dookoła całego tego bałaganu. Radził z tym sobie doskonale. - O siedemnastej jest otwarcie. Pamiętaj, że nie każdy napotkany człowiek będzie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Tutejsi nie muszą być Mistrzami, żeby móc uczestniczyć w tym wydarzeniu i mówię też o mugolach. Ministerstwo związało im języki w naszych sprawach, ale dzięki temu oni mogą pooglądać czary mary.

- Byłam przekonana, że na czas Konferencji pozbywano się mugoli - powiedziałam zaskoczona.

- Tak było, ale od ostatniego razu stwierdzono, że to za dużo roboty - stwierdził. - Poza tym na każdą Konferencję, niezależnie od jej tematu, przybywają zainteresowani. Nie każdy oczywiście, tylko osoby mające wpływy.

- To niesprawiedliwe - rzuciłam.

- I będzie się tu roiło od dziennikarzy - dodał i uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, po czym sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął zeń mały kociołek. - Oprócz tego wszędzie będą cię zapraszali. Na każdym kroku zobaczysz mniejsze prezentacje, odkrycia na tyle nieistotne, że nie dostały własnego terminu przedstawiania przed wszystkimi swoich błahostek. Szanujący się Mistrzowie nie robią czegoś takiego, jedynie wysyłają zgłoszenia do różnych gazet, żeby poinformować o odkryciu ludzi.

- A pan dostał taki termin?

Spojrzał na mnie i uniósł brew. Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. Miałam wrażenie, że jego rysy zmiękły, a to było dziwne, bo zwykle, kiedy obdarzał mnie tym uśmiechem, wyostrzały się. Stalowe oczy zamigotały dumą.

- To było dość… wątpliwie. Cztery dni temu udało mi się skończyć ten eliksir - wyjaśnił. - Jak wiesz, nie jest to byle co, więc dostałem termin. Z tym, że ktoś go przeze mnie stracił.

- Kto? - zainteresowałam się. Uśmiech się poszerzył, oczy z każdą chwilą wydawały się błyszczeć coraz mocniej.

- Francesco Narciso - powiedział powoli i bardzo wyraźnie, podkreślając każdą sylabę. Pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczyłam prawdziwego diabła i… do licha, podobało mi się to.

…

- Ruszaj się, Seymour - rzucił Draco, kiedy zbieraliśmy się do wyjścia.

Z punktu widokowego, na którym się aportowaliśmy, zeszliśmy w podziemia. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wcześniej nie było tam żadnych schodów w dół, ale to w końcu była magia, prawda? Obok tego punktu był kościółek, a przed kościółkiem plac. Na placu zbierali się ludzie przychodzący z różnych uliczek. Na tych uliczkach natomiast stały trulli, do których zapraszani byli wszyscy, którzy akuratnie tamtędy przechodzili. W środku maleńkich budowli zaś były pokazy mniej ważnych eliksirów. Niektóre były bzdurne, inne powstały tylko po to, żeby można było zbić na nich fortunę. Zastanawiałam się, czy w jednym z trulli przyjdzie mi spotkać Francesco… oczywiście jeśli Draco łaskawie pozwoli mi pooglądać co nieco. Wspominał, że te pokazy będą trwały od rana do wieczora, wyłączając jedynie czas siesty. Widać nie wszyscy Mistrzowie byli zainteresowani tym, co działo się pod placem w Alberobello.

Podziemia były… podziemiami. Bardziej to przypominało dużą piwnicę. Wszędzie roiło się od ludzi. Powiedziałabym, że to byli Mistrzowie, ale w takim wypadku skłamałabym. Roiło się tu od dziennikarzy. Niektórzy wyglądali, jakby wyczekiwali jakiegoś skandali, czy afery, a nie oficjalnego otwarcia Konferencji. Już po pięciu minutach oczy bolały mnie od światła fleszy. Jak się okazało, Draco był tu chyba bardzo ważną osobistością, bo wszyscy zanim biegali i robili mu zdjęcia. Co za tym idzie - mnie również. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, jakie będą jutro nagłówki kolorowych gazetek, które miały za zadanie roznieść jedynie dziwne plotki. Nie wątpiłam, że przysłano tu kogoś także od „Proroka Codziennego".

Rozglądałam się dookoła i szybko zrozumiałam, że wcale nie popełniłam błędu, nie zabierając ze sobą żadnych szat typowych dla czarodziei. Przez calutki czas było gorąco i wszyscy, podobnie jak ja, byli ubrani w letnie, mugolskie ubrania. Byliśmy pod ziemią, ale tutaj nie było nawet w połowie tak zimno jak w naszym trullo.

Prawdziwa komedia zaczęła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy jakieś dzieciaki zaczęły ganiać dookoła nas i prosić Dracona o autograf. On ignorował wszystko w około. Byłam niesamowicie rozbawiona, za to on nie dał po sobie poznać niczego. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy wystąpi z tym swoim eliksirem, bo tego nie raczył mi już powiedzieć.

Nie musieliśmy się przeciskać przez tłum. Na widok Malfoya wszyscy ludzie się rozstąpili. Nie żeby był jedynym takim człowiekiem… Podobne reakcje były, kiedy przybyło kilku innych gości. Usiedliśmy w pierwszym rzędzie, który był całkowicie pusty. Najwyraźniej te miejsca pozostawiono dla specjalnych przybyszów, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało. Rządek zapełniał się w szybkim tempie. Obok mnie i Dracona były jednak dwa puste miejsca.

Na dziesięć minut przed siedemnastą, tłum znowu się rozstąpił. Moim oczom ukazała się bardzo ładna kobieta. Miała ciemnoniebieskie oczy i co najwyżej trzydzieści lat. Ubrała bardzo elegancką białą koszulę i czarną spódnicę od talii do kolan. Spięła swoje czarne włosy w koka i uśmiechała się dumnie. Miała pociągłą twarz, ale jej rysy były bardzo delikatne. Rozejrzała się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu miejsca, a kiedy zauważyła dwa wolne obok nas, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Nie jestem pewna, czy kierowała ten gest w moją stronę, czy może jednak w stronę Dracona. Pomyślałabym, że w jego, ale usiadła obok mnie. Czułam co chwilę jej ukradkowe spojrzenia i poczułam się dziwnie. Przed wyjściem przebrałam się i miałam na sobie czarne szorty i szarą koszulkę. Włosy spięłam w zwykły kucyk, bo po rozpuszczeniu ich, nie potrafiłam uczesać warkocza bez użycia różdżki. Z pewnością nie wyglądałam tak elegancko jak ona. Ale znowuż niewielu było takich, którzy wyglądali.

Próbując oderwać myśli od obserwującej mnie Mistrzyni, zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy dostrzegłam w tym rzędzie jeszcze dwie osoby, które z pewnością nie miały więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Właściwie wszędzie roiło się od facetów, którzy mieli na karku co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat. Kobiet było niewiele.

- Seymour, przestań się wiercić - upomniał mnie, jak zawsze opanowany, Dracon. Wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam się w stronę małej sceny. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że czarnowłosa znowu na mnie spojrzała.

- Jesteś z profesorem Malfoyem? - zagadnęła, a ja przeklęłam w myślach. Czy jego wszyscy tutaj znają? Ona miała dziwny akcent. Pomyślałam, że chyba jest Szkotką, albo ewentualnie Niemką.

- Tak - bąknęłam i zdenerwowałam się na swój brak opanowania. Zarumieniłam się lekko.

- Praktykantka? - dopytywała.

- Nie - odpowiedziałam. _Jeszcze nie_.

Czarnowłosa uniosła brwi i wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

- Podejrzewam, że jesteś uczennicą Hogwartu? - kontynuowała po chwili.

- Zgadza się. - Skinęłam nieśmiało głową.

- To by wiele wyjaśniało… Jak się nazywasz? - Merlinie, czy to jakieś przesłuchanie?

- Elizabeth Seymour - odparłam. Szkotka, albo ewentualnie Niemka, uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Jestem Viviana Arango. - Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, a ja nieśmiało uścisnęłam ją. - Jestem właściwie jedyną przedstawicielką Hiszpanii na tegorocznej Konferencji. Inne dwie Mistrzynie nie miały okazji przyjechać, ale one właściwie nie odwiedziły żadnej z Konferencji.

A więc Szkotka, albo ewentualnie Niemka, była Hiszpanką, której uroda kompletnie na to nie wskazywała. Akcent prawdopodobnie był moją pomyłką. Bo ten hiszpański i szkocki są takie podobne…

- Miło mi cię poznać - mruknęłam niewyraźnie, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinnam przypadkiem zwrócić się do niej per pani.

- Planujesz może w późniejszym czasie praktykę u Mistrza Eliksirów? - spytała.

- Przy dobrych wiatrach - rzuciłam, zastanawiając się, dlaczego o to pyta.

- Gdybyś chciała, chętnie wzięłabym sobie praktykantkę - zaoferowała, a ja spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Słyszę już dzisiaj trzecią taką propozycję (pomijając fakt, że jedna z nich była bardziej rozkazem, niżeli propozycją). - Wiesz, uczennica jednej z najlepszych szkół magii w Europie nie włóczy się ot tak sobie po Koferencji Eliksirów. Poza tym wystarczy spojrzeć na twoje dłonie, żeby wiedzieć, że to jest coś, w czym jesteś dobra.

- Dłonie? - wymamrotałam i zaczęłam wyłamywać sobie palce. Kobieta zaśmiała się.

- Wszystkiego się nauczysz, zobaczysz - zapewniła mnie. - Więc, gdybyś chciała…

- Vivian, ale przecież ona ma zostać praktykantką Dracona po zakończeniu szkoły - usłyszałam znajomy głos z włoskim akcentem. Spojrzałam ku górze i zauważyłam Francesco, który właśnie zajmował miejsce obok Malfoya. Ten jednak nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

- Naprawdę? Draco, dlaczego nic nie mówisz? - zdziwiła się Viviana. Malfoy spojrzał na nią wymownie, jednak kompletnie nie zrozumiałam tego gestu. W oczach nie dostrzegłam ani jednej iskry. - Och, rozumiem… - mruknęła Viviana bardziej do siebie, niżeli do niego.

- Seymour, najprawdopodobniej usłyszysz jeszcze wiele takich propozycji podczas tych kilku dni - rzucił chłodno Dracon i wyprostował się, by chwilę później usadowić się wygodniej na krześle. Viviana spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze.

- Mam nadzieję, Elizabeth, że będziemy miały jeszcze okazję porozmawiać. Chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć… ale nie tutaj - powiedziała.

- Elizabeth, w razie gdybyś nie chciała praktykować u Dracona, to ja nadal jestem chętny - wtrącił Francesco. Wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie w tej swojej białej koszuli.

Viviana pokręciła przecząco głową, ale nie zrozumiałam tego gestu. Nie miałam szansy się zapytać, bo w tym momencie zaczęło się uroczyste rozpoczęcie Konferencji.

Powiewało nudą. Włoski Minister Magii wygłosił półgodzinne przemówienie, a później przez godzinie słuchaliśmy wykładu jakiegoś starego Mistrza na temat piękna sztuki ważenia eliksirów. Następnie przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut zapoznawano nas z planem następnych wystąpień w ciągu kolejnych dni. Kiedy już to zostało powiedziane, słychać było ciche szmery. Jakaś grupa ludzi się ulotniła. Szybko zrozumiałam dlaczego. Jakiś starszy mężczyzna, który wyglądał i brzmiał, jakby bardzo chciało mu się spać (kto wie, może chciało) wymachiwał w powietrzu różdżką, pokazując nam plan Alberobello. Ściślej mówiąc, prezentował, w których trulli można znaleźć jakieś pokazy. Również mugole nie pozostali bez reklamy. Jak się okazało wielu z nich sprzedawało pamiątki i wina. Wszyscy Mistrzowie wytrwale słuchali wykładu, choć w pewnym momencie któraś starsza kobieta przysnęła i spadła z hukiem z krzesła.

…

- Merlinie, w życiu się tak nie wynudziłam - mruknęłam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w naszym trullo. Chciałam iść jeszcze pozwiedzać trochę tę miejscowość, ale Malfoy mi nie pozwolił. I tak dotarliśmy tutaj dość późno, bo wielu ludzi zatrzymywało nas po drodze, a Draco nie każdego mógł tak od razu zbyć. Tak przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczyłam, bo Malfoy prowadzący miłą pogawędkę z stuletnim dziadkiem raczej nie był czymś normalnym.

- Jak zwykle na otwarciu - rzucił Malfoy i uciął temat.

Było trochę po dwudziestej drugiej, kiedy udałam się do łazienki (bo te drugie drzwi, jak się okazało, prowadziły właśnie do łazienki) i wzięłam krótki prysznic. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak idiotycznie czułam się paradując w lekko podartej piżamie przed Draconem! Ale on chyba nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. W bardzo szybkim tempie znalazłam się w łóżku. Malfoy pieklił się trochę, kiedy odmówiłam kolacji, bo ostatnim moim posiłkiem tego dnia było śniadanie, ale w końcu zastopował i zniknął w łazience.

A potem zaczął się komediodramat.

Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że w trullo będzie kompletnie ciemno, kiedy już ta cholerna lampa zgaśnie. I szybko zrozumiałam, że będę musiała prosić Malfoya o to, żeby łaskawie jej nie gasił.

Rozpuściłam włosy i przeczesałam je palcami, próbując się uspokoić w jakiś magiczny sposób. Kiedy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się, wiedziałam, że to wcale nie będzie takie łatwe zadanie.

Merlinie, jaki on miał tors! Draco Malfoy włóczył się właśnie po pomieszczeniu w czarnych, spodniach z dresu, nie mając na sobie żadnej koszulki. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od jego klatki piersiowej. Miał ładnie zarysowane mięśnie. Poczułam w brzuchu stado wyjątkowo wesołych motyli. Włosy Pingwina, mojego Pingwina, były jeszcze mokre.

Poczułam, jak oblewa mnie fala gorąca. Cholera, przyłapał mnie na tym spojrzeniu! Szybko odwróciłam się na brzuch i schowałam twarz w poduszce. Świetnie, teraz na mnie patrzy.

- Seymour, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał rozbawiony. Rozbawiony! Bawiła go moja postawa! Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Nie - mruknęłam niewyraźnie i dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że naprawdę powiedziałam to na głos. Do diabła, i musiał usłyszeć, i musiał zrozumieć!

- A to dlaczego? - dopytywał i to już prawie przechodziło w śmiech.

Moje myśli galopowały. I znalazłam rozwiązanie.

- Może pan nie gasić lampy? - zapytałam nieśmiało, unosząc do góry zaczerwienioną twarz.

- Nie mogę - powiedział, unosząc brew, a ja spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Uśmiechał się złośliwie.

Świetnie. Czyli mamy problem.

Rozejrzałam się po wnętrzu trullo, usilnie starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół tego pomieszczenia. Jakoby miało to mi pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób. Odrzuciłam pościel, usiadałam na swoim łóżku i przyciągnęłam nogi do siebie, układając głowę na kolanach. Było tu niesamowicie zimno. Na polu panowała ciepła noc, a mnie było zimno! Obleciała mnie gęsia skórka. Malfoy wzruszywszy ramionami, zaczął ponownie plątać się po pomieszczeniu.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam i raz jeszcze na niego spojrzałam.

Wyglądał nieziemsko. Pewnie był bardzo silny. I to wcale nie sprawiało, że czułam się bezpiecznie. Musiałby być… bliżej.

- Nie mogę - odparł stanowczo.

- Dlaczego? - powtórzyłam oburzona. Też mi coś!

- A po jakie licho ci światło w nocy? - warknął, odwracając się przy tym w moją stronę.

Prędzej mnie szlag trafi, niż powiem mu, że mam koszmary, kiedy jest ciemno.

- Mam koszmary, kiedy jest ciemno - mruknęłam niezadowolona, odwracając wzrok zawstydzona.

Cisza.

Grobowa cisza.

Głośny wybuch śmiechu.

- To nie jest śmieszne! - krzyknęłam i obrażona zaczęłam z powrotem wsuwać się pod pościel. Odwróciłam się od niego plecami.

- To jest śmieszne - stwierdził rozbawiony, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że jestem na niego zła.

- To zostawi pan to światło? - rzuciłam pytanie w stronę ściany.

- Nie - i śmiał się dalej. Postanowiłam się już nie odzywać.

- W takim razie niech się pan nie złości, jeśli obudzę pana w środku nocy moim wrzaskiem - warknęłam wbrew sobie, a Malfoy pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Seymour, wyolbrzymiasz - stwierdził, a mnie w tym momencie zwyczajnie zabrakło słów.

…

To co działo się ze mną godzinę po tym, jak zgasło światło… cóż, pamiętam to jak przez mgłę.

…

Leżę na plecach. Nie mogę zasnąć, nie czuję się bezpieczna. Wszędzie jest ciemno, a przez maleńkie okienko nie wpada światło księżyca. Mnę prześcieradło i choć leżę pod pościelą, jest mi zimno. Boję się, ale nie wiem czego.

Odrzucam kołdrę. Czuję, że jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będę tak leżała, oszaleję. Nie próbuję zasnąć, nie chcę obudzić się z krzykiem. W ten sposób jest bezpieczniej, a przynajmniej teraz tak mi się wydaje.

Kładę stopy na zimnej podłodze. Gdzie się podział dywan, do licha? Czy ja nadal jestem w tym nieszczęsnym trullo? Nie słyszę żadnych oznak, które wskazywałyby na to, że Malfoy wciąż tu jest.

Stawiam pierwsze kroki, sunę stopami po podłodze. Nie chcę ich odrywać, bo boję się, że ten grunt nagle zniknie. Dobrze jest się tak rozprostować. Tylko dlaczego tu musi być tak ciemno? Czuję pod nogami dywan. Zaczynam drżeć z zimna. Zakładam ręce na piersi i usiłuję dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemnościach. Panuje grobowa cisza, słychać jedynie mój urywany oddech.

Nagle podskakuję przestraszona. Wydaje mi się, że coś mignęło mi z boku. Cholera jasna! Gdzie ja jestem? Dlaczego tu musi być tak ciemno?

Coraz bardziej zdenerwowana zaczynam krążyć po pokoju. Kilka razy prawie udaje mi się potknąć o własne nogi. Czekam i to czekanie jest nie do wytrzymania. Mijają sekundy, minuty… a może godziny. Nie wiem, czas bardzo mi się dłuży. Jestem za to niemalże pewna, że coś bacznie mnie obserwuje. Rozglądam się, kręcę dookoła własnej osi. Ogarnia mnie panika, coraz większe przerażenie. Trzęsę się, ale nie pozwalam sobie na zgrzytanie zębami. Muszę zachować ciszę, tak, tak jest dobrze. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zaraz zobaczę zielone światło? Mój Boże, marznę, boję się, nie mam różdżki…

_Stoję w bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Nie widzę prawie nic, oprócz rozbłyskujących się dookoła zielonych świateł. Przed oczami miga mi postać, którą ledwie jestem w stanie zauważyć. Jest wysoka, dużo wyższa ode mnie. Czuje ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Zaczynam krzyczeć, ale nikt mnie nie słyszy. Sytuacja nie jest tragiczna, niemniej jednak się boję. Trzęsę się, jest mi zimno. Ponownie ktoś obok mnie przechodzi. Wszystkie moje dobre wspomnienia uciekają, ogarnia mnie smutek i panika. Lodowaty oddech dociera do mojej szyi, a mnie przechodzi nagły dreszcz. Dementor, tak, to musi być dementor. Jestem jeszcze małym dzieckiem, ale tej postaci to nie interesuje. Chce mi odebrać duszę, wiem o tym. I wtedy dzieje się coś dziwnego. Dookoła mnie rozbłyska czarny, a jednak widoczny dla mnie ogień. Chce mnie pochłonąć żywcem, ale to nie ważne, bo dementor właśnie składa swój pocałunek, a ja... Ja się budzę. _

Nie śpię, dlaczego więc mam ten obraz przed oczyma?

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że do całego obrazka brakuje jedynie zielonego światła.

Boże, ratuj mnie, jeśli możesz!

Pierwsze łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Czuję, jak pieką. Nie jestem w stanie ich zatrzymać. Jedyne czego chcę, to odrobiny ciepła i światła. Każdego światła, byleby tylko nie zielonego.

Czuję pod palcami chłodną ścianę. Desperacko zaczynam szukać włącznika światła. Niech się dzieje, co chce, potrzebuję światła. Nie mogę go znaleźć. Docieram do drzwi. Nie wiem, czy to te prowadzące na zewnątrz, czy może te od łazienki. Szturcham klamką. Zamknięte, ale nie poddaję się. Próbuję otworzyć, popycham, walę. Nic z tego.

Uścisk na mojej ręce. Wrzeszczę, krzyczę. Ktoś tu jest! Ktoś trzyma moją dłoń! Uderzam. Jeden. Dwa. Trzy.

Jasność. Udaje mi się uwolnić rękę. Cofam się i czuję, że stoję w rogu pomieszczenia. Osuwam się powoli po ścianie i próbuję cieszyć światłem, ale nie jestem w stanie. Widzę tylko kolorowe plamy, wszystko jest zamazane. Coraz więcej łez spływa po moich policzkach. Chowam głowę w kolanach. Czuję dotyk. Najpierw na jednej ręce, chwilę później na drugiej też. Ktoś ogrzewa moje lodowate dłonie. Nie słyszę nic, prócz swoich myśli i szlochu. Nie przestaję płakać, ciągle się boję. Ktoś siada obok mnie, przygarnia mnie do siebie. Chłód ustępuję i choć wciąż widzę tylko plamy, czuję się bezpieczniej.

- …Elizabeth… spokojnie… już dobrze… - docierają do mnie słowa, ale nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ktoś gładzi mnie uspokajająco po plecach i to działa. Ledwo łapię oddech, ale łzy nie płyną już tak szybko.

- Cicho, już dobrze, Elizabeth - słyszę głos Dracona. Świadomość powoli do mnie wraca, choć nie jestem do końca pewna tego, co właściwie się stało i co teraz się dzieje.

- Ciii, spokojnie - uspokaja mnie dalej i przyciska mocniej do siebie. Łapie go za ramię, przytulam się mocniej. Szloch stopniowo przemienia się w ciche łkanie, aż wreszcie łzy przestają płynąć.

Obraz wyostrza się. Lampa się świeci, widzę dokładnie wnętrze trullo. Odrywam się od Dracona i próbuję wstać. Czuję na sobie jego spojrzenie. On wstaje za mną. Próbuję iść do łóżka, ale potykam się o własne nogi. Dracon łapie mnie i obejmuje.

- Nie idź - mamroczę, kiedy on próbuje się odsunąć, a łzy ponownie zaczynają płynąć.

Tracę grunt pod stopami. Chwilę później ponownie panuje ciemność. Jestem w jego ramionach i choć mam ochotę ponownie zacząć panikować, nie potrafię. Jest mi ciepło i czuję się bezpiecznie. On kładzie mnie na czymś miękkim, chyba na materacu. Drżę i mam ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Znowu jestem sama. Koszmar zaczyna się od nowa, kiedy on przygarnia mnie i mocno do siebie przytula.

- Nie płacz już - słyszę szept. Co działo się dalej, nie pamiętam.


	19. Chapter 19

Czułam się okropnie zmęczona, a mimo to nie mogłam ponownie zasnąć. Leżałam tak z zamkniętymi oczyma, wiedziałam, że musi być poranek. Było mi całkiem wygodnie i pozostawałam w błogiej nieświadomości jeszcze przez chwilę. Wtuliłam się mocniej w to, w co byłam wtulona i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to oddycha. Zaczęłam więc zastanawiać się, do kogo się przytulam. Wiecie, zawsze mogłam otworzyć oczy i sprawdzić, ale po co? W końcu było mi wygodnie. A mnie już chyba nic nie mogło zaskoczyć.

Co właściwie się stało? Gdzie byłam i dlaczego czułam się tak, jakbym przebiegła co najmniej maraton? Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogłam powiedzieć, że się wyspałam. Dlaczego więc, do licha, nie mogłam znowu odpłynąć?

Konferencja Eliksirów. Tak, to chyba było moje ostatnie wspomnienie. Niesamowicie nudne wprowadzenie, powrót do trullo… Co działo się dalej? Ach, tak. Uparty Pingwin zgasił światło. Uuu, czy ja na pewno chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego jestem taka zmęczona? Na mojej twarzy mimowolnie wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, ale nie na długo.

Z trudem zaczęłam sobie powoli wszystko przypominać. Co się działo, do diaska? Było ciemno, to na pewno. I zimno. I byłam sama… Nie, nie mogłam być sama. Przecież Malfoy spał sobie spokojnie kilka metrów ode mnie. Skoro on tu był, nic złego nie mogło się stać. Tylko dlaczego mam wrażenie, że byłam sama? Urywki wspomnień zaczęły napływały powolutku do mojej głowy, jakby moja pamięć obawiała się, że zaraz zejdę na zawał. Bardzo słusznie, jak się okazało. Z pewnością nie przeleżałam tej nocy spokojnie. Włóczyłam się po trullo, musiałam się po nim włóczyć. Właśnie zorientowałam się, że bolą mnie dłonie. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Ale tak, bolały.

Mój Boże… Obudziłam w nocy Malfoya? Czy ja naprawdę waliłam jak opętana w drzwi? Merlinie… miałam atak paniki. Zdrętwiałam. Ale przecież on był blisko… Cholera, do kogo ja się przytulałam?

Otworzyłam przerażona oczy. I w tym momencie zleciałam z łóżka.

- Sara, Furbo! - krzyknęłam. - Co wy tu robicie?

Dwa pingwiny spojrzały na mnie nieco nieprzytomnie. Chyba kompletnie nie wiedziały, co się dzieje. Ogółem wyglądały na bardzo zmęczone, a Sara, do której chyba się przytulałam, miała wyraźny problem z podniesieniem się z łóżka.

- Nie drzyj się, Seymour - usłyszałam zmęczony głos z tyłu. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Malfoyem. W tym momencie przed oczyma miałam wizję Dracona bez koszulki. Zarumieniłam się delikatnie, odganiając tę myśl na bok. Potrzebowałam teraz zimnej krwi. Merlinie, co za wstyd…

Przyglądałam się uważnie Malfoyowi. Prawdopodobnie dopiero przyszedł, bo stał obok drzwi. Był kompletnie ubrany - na czarno, rzecz jasna - a w dłoniach trzymał papierową torbę. Wydawało mi się, że jego twarz była nieco bladsza niż zwykle, ale nie byłam pewna. Facet i tak w bladości przebijał nawet śnieg. Miał za to coś, czego wcześniej zdecydowanie nie było - lekki zarost. To dodawało mu powagi i musiałam przyznać, że wyglądał niesamowicie. Raz jeszcze opuściłam wzrok na jego klatkę piersiową, a moje dłonie zadrżały… Cholera! Czy ja go uderzyłam? Co za wstyd…

- Dzień dobry - mruknęłam, nieco zawstydzona. Ekhm… bardzo zawstydzona. Niemożliwe, nie mogłam go uderzyć!

- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry - warknął. Był zły? No, gorzej już chyba być nie może.

Podszedł do mnie i podał papierową torbę, którą trzymał. _Śniadanie_, przemknęło mi przez myśl. Draco odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł do stolika w rogu pomieszczenia, po czym zajął miejsce na jednym z krzeseł. Swoją drogą nie miałam pojęcia, skąd te meble się tam wzięły. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wcześniej ich tam nie było. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zajęłam miejsce po drugiej stronie. Co chwilę rumieniłam się i bladłam, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć rozmowę. On najwyraźniej nie pałał ochotą, ażeby ją rozpocząć. Zamiast tego czytał sobie jakąś gazetkę, którą porwał ze stolika.

Z braku lepszego pomysłu, wyjęłam z opakowania kanapkę z sałatą. Przyglądałam się jej przez chwilę ani myśląc, żeby zacząć jeść. Miałam serce w gardle i nie sądziłam, żeby jedzenie przemknęło się obok niego aż do brzucha.

- Co się działo w nocy? - wyrzuciłam w końcu twardo i spojrzałam na niego.

Spojrzał na mnie znad gazety. Zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem i zmarszczył czoło, po czym oparł się o krzesło.

- Nie pamiętasz? - zapytał beznamiętnym tonem. Nie wiedziałam, czy jest zezłoszczony, ale wydawało mi się, że tak. Zamknął gazetę, ale nie odłożył jej. Świetnie. Zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na moją osobę. Czułam się dziwnie pod tym spojrzeniem.

- Nie jestem pewna - odpowiedziałam po chwili ciszy. Moja pewność siebie właśnie uciekła przez wielkie okno, którego to trullo nie posiadało.

- W takim razie powiedz mi, co wiesz - uśmiechnął się arogancko. Kurcze, robił to specjalnie! Teraz oficjalnie mogłam już nazwać swoją twarz burakiem. Uniósł brew i bezczelnie się uśmiechnął.

- Problem w tym, że niewiele wiem - mruknęłam coraz bardziej się czerwieniąc.

- Czyli jednak coś pamiętasz - naciskał Malfoy. - No, dalej, Seymour. - Moje nazwisko w jego ustach zabrzmiało dziwnie. Nie potrafiłam określić, co mi w tym nie pasowało, ale jednego byłam pewna. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

Włożyłam kanapkę z powrotem do torby i odsunęłam ją na bok. Spojrzałam na Dracona, który właśnie uniósł lewą brew i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Czy on musi być taki wredny? Och! Spuściłam wzrok, tak, że teraz przyglądałam się jego klatce piersiowej. Oddychał spokojnie i przypomniałam sobie finał wczorajszej nocy. Przytulił mnie! Znowu to samo. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej (o ile to w ogóle było możliwe) wiedząc, że mnie obserwuje i czeka, aż zacznę mówić. Jejku, kiedy ja nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć! Ostrzegałam, że obudzę się z krzykiem, tymczasem zamiast spać i krzyczeć, miałam atak paniki. Tego z pewnością się nie spodziewałam! I co mu teraz miałam powiedzieć? Wyciągnąć całe wspomnienie na wierzch? A może opowiedzieć o wszystkich swoich uczuciach, lękach, fobiach po to, żeby on mógł się pośmiać? Znałam go dostatecznie dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że wykorzysta każdą sytuację, żeby tylko zobaczyć mój rumieniec. Uwielbiał wpędzać mnie w zakłopotanie! I wcale nie to było najgorsze. Problemem był fakt, że nie byłam z tego powodu wyjątkowa, bo robił to każdemu. Zwykła uczennica, nabuzowana hormonami idiotka. Wiedział kim byłam i z premedytacją wykorzystywał to przeciwko mnie. Pytał, bo chciał pomęczyć mnie za swoje cholerne zmęczenie!

- Pamiętam, że było ciemno i zimno - wybełkotałam. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Czekałam na drwiące prychnięcie, a z drugiej strony wiedziałam, że nie upokorzyłam się dostatecznie, żeby zaspokoić tę jego sadystyczną radość. I choć mogłam po prostu milczeć, czułam, że to przyniosłoby mi więcej kłopotów.

- No, dalej. - Tym razem nie było w jego głosie drwiny. Draco był poważny, co wzbudziło we mnie cholerny promyk nadziei. Może wcale nie chciał ze mnie kpić?

- Bałam się - dodałam już spokojniej, ale i zdecydowanie ciszej. - I byłam sama.

- Nie byłaś sama - zaprzeczył Malfoy. Przeniosłam wzrok na jego twarz. Świdrował mnie spojrzeniem. Kolejna niechciana myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę. _Chciałabym widzieć ten jego zarost częściej._

- Nie byłam - potwierdziłam. Pozwoliłam, by słyszał to, co chciał usłyszeć. Było w tym zresztą trochę prawdy. W moich wspomnieniach prócz uspokajającego mnie Malfoya był jeszcze ktoś inny. Czaił się dookoła mnie, był niewidoczny i sprawiał, że mój strach rósł. Gdybym powiedziała to na głos, prawdopodobnie usłyszałabym wybuch śmiechu, ale pomimo tego absurdu, we mnie narastał strach przed ciemnością. Przed potworem w ciemności. Prawie jak pięcioletnie dziecko! - Był ktoś jeszcze… - dodałam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Kretynka.

- Ja byłem - wtrącił. Pokręciłam przecząco głową i wreszcie pobladłam. Nagle poczułam ogromną potrzebę powiedzenia Draconowi tego wszystkiego! I, do licha, nie mogłam zrozumieć samej siebie. Strzelałam sobie w kolano.

- Jeszcze ktoś - wyszeptałam, prawie jak opętana. Och, Elizabeth, ależ ty jesteś naiwna!

Teraz obraz stał się wyraźniejszy… choć właściwie nie było żadnego obrazu. Tylko ciemność, ale i to poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. I panika. Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że zamknęłam oczy i skrzywiłam się mocno. Moje cholerne koszmary nie umywały się do tego, co przeżyłam tej nocy! I nie potrafiłam sobie wmówić, że zeszłej nocy nie stało się nic!

Drżałam, choć nie było mi zimno. Zmusiłam się, żeby spojrzeć na Malfoya. Przygryzłam mocno wargę, widząc to mroczne spojrzenie, kompletnie nie pasujące do tego, które sobie wyobrażałam.

- Kto? - Odłożył gazetę na stolik i pochylił się nieco w moją stronę.

- Nie wiem. Dlatego…

- Dlatego się bałaś - przerwał mi. - Przecież wiesz, że byłem tu tylko ja.

- Ostrzegałam pana i wyśmiał mnie pan - zauważyłam troszkę rozgoryczona. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby nie był taki uparty, jakby nie było…

- Co było dalej? - zignorował moją uwagę, a na jego twarz znów wypłynął ten kąśliwy uśmiech. Poczułam, że mi słabiej. Przecież wiedziałam, że tak będzie! Pewnie chciał usłyszeć jak mówię, że zaczęłam go bić. Po moim trupie.

- Potrzebowałam światła - odparłam, ponownie spuszczając wzrok. - I nie znalazłam włącznika.

- Więc chciałaś wyjść - dopowiedział i choć wciąż się uśmiechał, brzmiał niesamowicie poważnie. Chyba tylko on tak potrafił.

- Drzwi były zamknięte - przypomniałam sobie. Spojrzałam na bolące dłonie. Były zadrapane, może nieco spuchnięte. Ile ja musiałam użyć siły…

- No, dalej - ponaglił mnie.

- Uderzyłam w drzwi - pisnęłam, nie potrafiąc inaczej. Zamknęłam oczy, usiłując się opanować. _Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery…_

- Raz? - zapytał niemalże drwiąco.

- Nie - przyznałam. _Wdech i wydech_.

- Co było dalej? - naciskał.

- Światło - rzuciłam szybko.

- Czułaś się bezpiecznie dzięki temu, że było jasno? - _Nie, nie czułam. Czułabym się, gdybyś nie był tak uparty_. Co za wstyd…

- Nie - pokręciłam przecząco głową, odzyskując odrobinę opanowania. Bezcelowo, bo już chwilkę później straciłam je do reszty.

- Byłaś sama? - kontynuował Draco z coraz większym naciskiem.

- Nie - jęknęłam. I choć wciąż miałam zamknięte oczy, pierwsza łza powoli zaczęła spływać mi po policzku.

- W takim razie z kim byłaś? - Więcej łez.

- Z panem - rzuciłam bezmyślnie i poderwałam się na nogi, szybko zmierzając w stronę łazienki. Jeszcze chwila i powiem o kilka słów za dużo! Mój Boże, to już było za dużo. Chciałam uciec jak najdalej i zapaść się pod ziemię. Co za wstyd!

Zamknęłabym się w tej cholernej łazience, nie wyszłabym z niej, do licha! Tylko że Malfoy nie należał do osób z opóźnionym zapłonem. Momentalnie znalazł się przy mnie i złapał mnie za ramiona. Usiłowałam się wyrwać, ale z marnym skutkiem. Jego uścisk był silny i podejrzewałam, że z Alberobello nie wyjadę jedynie z zadrapanymi dłońmi, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie.

- Czego chcesz? - wymamrotałam nieprzytomnie. Cholerna histeryczka! Tym byłam, histeryzowałam bez większego powodu! Gdyby nie ta ciemność…

- Jeśli jasność nie sprawiła, że przestałaś się bać, to co sprawiło? - powiedział mi cicho do ucha. Już znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Cholerny sadysta! Patrzyłam z utęsknieniem na drzwi do łazienki. Cholera, nie będziesz płakać, Elizabeth!

Tak bardzo nie chciałam tego przyznawać wprost, z drugiej strony nie potrafiłam tego nie zrobić…

- Ty - wyrwało mi się. Odwrócił mnie ku sobie przodem. Złapał mój podbródek i uniósł w górę. Zmusił mnie, żebym spojrzała mu w oczy. Zacisnęłam powieki, obawiając się, że jeszcze chwila i na jednej łzie się nie skończy. Jego druga dłoń spoczęła na mojej talii i już wiedziałam, że jeśli spróbuję się wyrwać, on mi na to nie pozwoli.

- Co było dalej? - Brzmiał groźnie. Mój język już kompletnie przestał się mnie słuchać.

- Ty byłeś - wyrzuciłam.

- Tylko ja? - kontynuował, rozluźniając uścisk na moim podbródku.

- Tylko ty - wymamrotałam, powoli uspokajając się. _Raz, dwa, trzy_…

- Było ciemno - dopowiedział Dracon. Zamrugałam kilka razy, będąc pewną, że cholerny szloch mi już nie grozi. Niczego nie dostrzegłam w stalowych oczach. Na miejsce rozpaczy i histerii wkradło się dziwne zdrętwienie i niesamowita obojętność. Niech się dzieje, co chce.

- Było - potwierdziłam cicho.

- Nie bałaś się? - spytał półszeptem.

- Nie - zaprzeczyłam.

- Dlaczego? - Jego głos był łagodny.

- Byłeś blisko - odrzekłam całkowicie spokojna, jednoczenie jakby nieobecna. Spoglądałam w bok, unikając spojrzenia na jego oczy.

- Nie rób mi tego więcej, Elizabeth - wyszeptał, a ja przez chwilę nie byłam pewna, czy się nie przesłyszałam.

Draco puścił mój podbródek i zdjął rękę z talii. Przestał mnie trzymać, ale ani myślałam o tym, żeby uciekać. Uniosłam jedynie w zaskoczeniu brwi i zadrżałam wbrew sobie. On ujął moją twarz w swoje dłonie. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Odruchowo przytuliłam policzek do jednej z dłoni i przymknęłam oczy. Westchnęłam cicho, nie myśląc zbyt wiele. Zaraz ta chwila się skończy i nie będę pewna, co właściwie się stało. Ale… ale liczyło się teraz. Całą sobą czułam ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, a kiedy wróciło na swoje miejsce, chciało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Nie byłam zdolna, żeby unieść ręce. A chciałam, mój Boże, chciałam! Pragnęłam przytulić się do niego mocno, nie puścić go! A on stał, oddychał spokojnie. Przybliżył się nieznacznie i pochylił. Poczułam jego usta na czubku swojej głowy. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze i choć byłam pewna, że słyszał, nie odsunął się. Jak na przyjacielski pocałunek trwało to stanowczo zbyt długo.

- Nie rób - powtórzył Draco szeptem i odsunął się. Nie spojrzał mi w oczy, lecz podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je spokojnie i rzucił w moją stronę krótkie, zimne spojrzenie. Zupełnie tak, jakby wydarzenie sprzed chwili nie miało miejsca! - I zjedz coś - dodał swoim zwykłym, chłodnym głosem, po czym wyszedł.

Mój Boże.

Stałam po środku pokoju patrząc za nim. Miałam rozdziawione usta, spoglądałam jak urzeczona, a moje myśli były bardziej chaotyczne, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Moje serce szalało. Poczułam, że coś mnie dziobie w kolano. Spojrzałam w dół na Frubo.

- Co to, do cholery, było? - warknęłam na siebie, po czym odwróciłam się w stronę łóżka. Sara wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała skonać.

* * *

Nie było go, a ja bardzo chciałam rozejrzeć się po miasteczku. Na zawalonym biurku leżały jego rzeczy, a wśród nich klucze. Nie to mnie jednak tak zaabsorbowało. Na tymże biurku oprócz kluczy, składników i innych bzdur, leżał także notatnik. Otworzony notatnik.

Długo zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam brać go do rąk bez jego pozwolenia. W sumie to było głupie pytanie - oczywiście, że nie powinnam! Ale byłam niesamowicie ciekawa. Wiedziałam, że jeśli się dowie, a dowie się na pewno, będzie zły. Chociaż… skąd miałby się dowiedzieć?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Nie ma mowy! Malfoy byłby wściekły i nawet, gdyby się nie dowiedział, ja miałabym poczucie winy. Dobra, nie miałabym, ale wolałam nie ryzykować.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wzięłam w dłoń klucze do trullo. Zamknę drzwi, a jeśli Malfoy w tym czasie postanowi wrócić, będzie musiało biedaczysko poczekać pod domkiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo.

Włożyłam sandały i wyszłam z trullo. Szybko zamknęłam za sobą drzwiczki, jakby w obawie, że zaraz Malfoy się pojawi i tyle będzie z mojego zwiedzania Alberobello.

Raźnym krokiem ruszyłam uliczką w dół. Była dwunasta, czyli miałam jeszcze godzinę do siesty. _Wystarczająco_, pomyślałam i… nie mogłam się bardziej mylić. Już po chwili zobaczyłam Vivianę wychodzącą z jednego trullo.

- Elizabeth! - zawołała, widząc mnie. Zrobiła to nie bez powodu. Otóż odwróciłam się na pięcie i chciałam odejść udając, że jej nie zauważyłam. Co prawda dzień wcześniej zdobyła sobie moją sympatię… albo i nie. Nie wiedziałam, co o niej myśleć. I nie wiedziałam, czy chcę to zmieniać.

- Dzień dobry - powiedziałam, odwracając się w jej stronę. Byłam spokojna i zdecydowanie pewniejsza siebie niż przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Przyjrzałam się uważnie jej smukłej postaci. Stanowczo wyglądała lepiej ode mnie. Czarne, długie włosy zaplotła w kłosa i nie miałam pojęcia, jak tego dokonała. Chyba ktoś musiał jej pomóc, skoro na Konferencji nie wolno było używać magii. Miała na sobie niebieską, zwiewną sukienkę na ramiączkach pod kolor oczu. Była naprawdę piękną kobietą.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, choć dziwię się, że Dracon wypuścił cię samą. Wczoraj wyglądał, jakby chciał uwiązać cię na smyczy - stwierdziła rozbawiona, a ja uniosłam brwi.

- Właściwie to nie wie, że wyszłam. - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, na co Viviana pokiwała z aprobatą głową i zaśmiała się krótko.

- Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałabym mu podpaść w ten sposób, ale skoro już tu jesteś… Nie wątpię, że już wie. Chodźmy - ponagliła mnie, a ja spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. - No chyba nie miałaś zamiaru spędzić tych dni w trullo nie oglądając wystaw innych Mistrzów?

- Nie - zaprzeczyłam szybko i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Jeśli się zgubię, to przynajmniej nie sama.

Tak, Viviana zdecydowanie należała to sympatycznych ludzi.

Kobieta szybko wciągnęła mnie do trullo obok którego stałyśmy.

- Ciao, piękne panie - przywitał nas od progu podstarzały, łysy mężczyzna. Miał włoski akcent i ogólnie wyglądał na Włocha. Był nieco przy kości i uśmiechał się serdecznie. Wyszczerzyłam zęby, rozglądając się po wnętrzu trullo, które przypominało malutki sklepik. Włoch stał za ladą, na której były powystawiane fioletowe fiolki. Naprzeciwko niego, na ścianie zostały zamieszczone zdjęcia, którym jednak nie przyglądałam się teraz w ogóle. Zamiast tego zerknęłam na szafki pod tą ścianą, na których natomiast stały pamiątki. Różnego typu magiczne zabawki przedstawiające życie w miasteczku.

- Mateo! - zawołała Vivian i rzuciła się, żeby uściskać Włocha.

- Witaj, Bella - zaśmiał się mężczyzna i spojrzał na mnie. Ukłonił się szarmancko i zaczął swoje przedstawienie.

Fioletowe flakoniki miały być perfumami, które zawróciłyby w głowie każdemu mężczyźnie. Włoch miał niesamowite poczucie humoru i kiedy opowiadał o swoim dziele, nie mogłam przestać chichotać. Myślałam nawet o zakupie tych perfum, ale szybko stwierdziłam, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Bynajmniej nie dla siebie. Z tą właśnie myślą jednak zdecydowałam się na jeden flakonik, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż wręczę to Victorie. Cały pokaz zajął nam pół godziny, przez które żaden inny Mistrz nie wszedł do trullo. Zastanawiałam się, czy inni faktycznie się tym nie interesują, ale szybko przekonałam się, że wszystko zależy od położenia trullo. Viviana pociągnęła mnie w dół uliczki, bliżej rynku, gdzie od ludzi aż się roiło. Ale nie zamierzałyśmy tam iść i stać w kolejce. Przeszłyśmy obok małego kościółka i znalazłyśmy się na punkcie widokowym. Nie było tu teraz wejścia do podziemi. Nim się tu znalazłyśmy, rozmawiałyśmy o edukacji w Hogwarcie i o praktykach. Dowiedziałam się, że Viviana uczyła się u jakiegoś nieznanego Mistrza, który, choć bardzo zdolny, był niesamowicie leniwy. Ale ją nauczył bardzo wiele, choć nauka trwała dwa lata dłużej, niż zwykle.

- Czyli będziesz praktykantką Dracona? - zagadnęła nagle. Wzruszyłam ramionami, posyłając jej nerwowy uśmiech.

- Facet jest nieobliczalny, w każdej chwili może zmienić zdanie - odparłam, na co kobieta parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie, kto jak kto, ale to nie jest ktoś, kto co dwie minuty zmienia zdanie. - Zachichotała. - I zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. Tylko najpierw trzeba…

- Upewnić się, że złożył obietnicę - dokończyłam z niezadowoloną miną. Tak, z pewnością to chciała powiedzieć. Doskonale o tym wiedziałam od czasu pamiętnej lekcji oklumencji.

- O, widzę, że już się przejechałaś na nieuważnym słuchaniu jego słów - zaśmiała się, choć dla mnie to wcale nie było śmieszne. Spochmurniałam.

- Po prostu uznałam to, co mówił za obietnicę. I nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo żałuję - dodałam i westchnęłam głośno.

- Nie wątpię. Skoro uniknął złożenia obietnicy, to musiało być coś nieprzyjemnego. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale widząc, że nie chcę kontynuować tej rozmowy, zmieniła temat. - W każdym razie cieszę się, że Dracon zgarnął cię, nim Francesco zdążył zaoferować swoje usługi.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytałam i oparłam się o balustradę, spoglądając na panoramę Alberobello. Naprawdę piękne miasteczko.

- Francesco mi powiedział - odpowiedziała spokojnie i również się teraz oparła. Jej uśmiech nieco zbladł. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz uważała na tego człowieka.

Spojrzałam na nią z niekrytym zainteresowaniem.

_Wiesz, kiedy Malfoy mówił mi o tym, że wszedł ze swoim eliksirem na miejsce Francesco, uśmiechnął się jak diabeł. I choć bardzo mi się to spodobało, nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, skąd to podejście. _

Zostawiłam tę myśl dla siebie. Nie znałam Vivian i pomimo wszystko nie ufałam jej dostatecznie.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam, niecierpliwie wyczekując odpowiedzi.

- Może i wygląda na sympatycznego, ale kiedy bierze sobie praktykantkę, nie zwraca uwagi na talent, lecz na... oprawę - stwierdziła poważnie, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Wpatrywała się przed siebie i była wyraźnie niezadowolona. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czym miała być ta "oprawa", aż wreszcie zrozumiałam, że chodziło o wygląd. - Dracon zalazł mu kiedyś za skórę. Dawno, dawno temu. Nawet jeśli Narciso sprawia wrażenie, że nic do niego nie ma, oboje wciąż rywalizują. A że Francesco chciał cię wziąć na praktykantkę… Sama rozumiesz.

- Z tego, co mówisz, wynika, że tylko idiotka poszłaby na praktyki właśnie do niego - mruknęłam cicho.

- Niczego nieświadoma idiotka, Elizabeth. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - To dobry manipulant. Dwie Hiszpanki, które miały być tu ze mną, zrezygnowały właśnie ze względu na niego.

- Przecież to głupie - zauważyłam.

- Może i byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że odbywały praktyki u Francesco w tym samym czasie. - Zbladłam. Spojrzałam na kobietę wielkimi oczyma. Właśnie zrozumiałam, co miała na myśli. Czy Francesco Narciso... Merlinie!

- Żartujesz?

- On nie pytał ich o zdanie - poinformowała mnie. - To były jego jedyne praktykantki i być może nigdy bym się nie dowiedziała, gdyby nie fakt, że są moimi bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Dużo czasu zajęło mi wyciągnięcie z nich prawdy.

- W życiu bym się nie spodziewała, że…

- Ja też nie, Elizabeth - wtrąciła. - Po prostu obiecaj, że będziesz zachowywała dystans w stosunkach z nim. Widzę przecież, że Draco pilnuje cię jak oka w głowie i nie wątpię, że Francesco też widzi.

Uniosłam brwi w zdumieniu. Serio? Jak na mój gust Malfoy nie pilnował mnie wcale, skoro byłam tu teraz z Vivianą.

- I pewnie dlatego jestem tutaj teraz z tobą, a nie z nim - powiedziałam, kiwając przy tym gorliwie głową. Ścisnęłam wargi, zachowując bardzo poważną minę. Starałam się nie roześmiać na tę oczywistą głupotę wypowiedzianą przez Vivianę.

- Jak uważasz, Elizabeth. Wiesz, jesteś bardzo bystra, a jego to niesamowicie drażni. Z drugiej strony nie ma zamiaru przepuścić takiej okazji. Chce cię mieć w swojej kolekcji - powiedziała, a ja uniknęłam spojrzenia jej w oczy. Zarumieniłam się lekko. Faktycznie, gdyby Francesco wkroczył do akcji w jakikolwiek sposób, Malfoy prawdopodobnie byłby pierwszą osobą, która przerwałaby całą szopkę.

- Z Francesco nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego - odezwałam się w końcu, spoglądając na stożkowe dachy trulli.

* * *

Kiedy wracałam do trullo, trwała już siesta. Szłam dość wolno, rozmyślając nad tym, co powiedziała mi Viviana. Żałowałam jedynie, że nie spytałam, od czego zaczęła się kłótnia Malfoya i Narciso.

To co zobaczyłam, kiedy doszłam do naszego trullo, muszę przyznać, było niecodziennym widokiem. Otóż Draco Malfoy siedział sobie na progu, opierał się o drzwi domku, wywalił nogi do przodu i wcale a wcale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Czytał sobie jakąś książkę, a jego twarz, choć nie zdradzała emocji, sprawiała wrażenie, że był bardzo skupiony.

Wyszłam i zabrałam ze sobą klucze. _No, nieźle Seymour_. Lepiej żeby ta twarz, to nie były tylko pozory.

Nie wątpiłam, że było mu gorąco. Miał na sobie swój standardowy strój - czarne długie spodnie i czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Zauważyłam teraz, że nosił eleganckie, skórzane (oczywiście czarne) buty. Mmm, tak, jego garderoba zdecydowanie była fascynująca. Blond włosy były nieco zmierzwione. W słońcu zarówno one, jak i jego twarz, wydawały się być jaśniejszymi. Nie pozbył się porannego zarostu i teraz, kiedy tak siedział sobie spokojnie opierając łokieć o jedno kolano i wspierając na nim twarz… Kurcze. Serce mocniej mi zabiło. Przewrócił kartkę, najwyraźniej nie zauważywszy mnie. Gdzie ta stała czujność?

- Będziesz tak stała i mnie podziwiała, czy masz zamiar otworzyć te drzwi? - spytał spokojnie, nie unosząc oczu znad książki. Zaskoczył mnie kompletnie! Jak to możliwe, że zawsze wiedział, kiedy jestem blisko? Przez głowę przemknęła mi głupia myśl, że może usłyszał głośnie bicie mojego serca, ale zaraz zganiłam się w duchu. To było żałosne.

- Jeśli raczy się pan odsunąć - powiedziałam cicho, wyrwana ze swoich cichych myśli. Miałam być bezczelna, a to nawet wesoło nie wyszło.

Przyglądałam się mu jak zaczarowana, kiedy westchnął i zamknął książkę. Wstał i odsunął się na bok, tuż obok drzwi, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Włożyłam dłoń do kieszeni swoich krótkich spodenek i wyciągnęłam klucze. Były cztery identyczne i nie do końca rozumiałam, dlaczego Malfoy nie wziął jednego ze sobą. Wybrałam pierwszy lepszy, zerknęłam na twarz Dracona i podeszłam do drzwi.

Włożyłam klucz do zamka i przekręciłam go. Czułam na sobie spojrzenie Malfoya i nie potrafiłam tego rozszyfrować. Wszystko wydawało mi się teraz dziwne. Weszłam do chłodnego trullo i odłożyłam klucze na biurko. Dracon poruszał się tak cicho, że gdybym go nie widziała, najprawdopodobniej pomyślałabym, że jestem sama.

Spojrzałam na Sarę i Furbo. Oboje wyglądali już lepiej. Wcale nie wyglądały na znudzone, choć nie byłam do końca pewna, jak to możliwe. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyjęłam z torby, która leżała obok mojego łóżka, jedną z książek. Zaczęłam czytać, robiąc wszystko, by zapomnieć o obecności Malfoya. Ułatwiał mi to i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wyszedł. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczął machać mi przed nosem pudełkiem z cateringu. Sam albo już jadł, albo nie jadł wcale.

* * *

Tego dnia Konferencja nie okazała się być wiele ciekawszą, od powitania. Otóż, jak się dowiedziałam od Viviany, żona włoskiego Ministra uparła się, że jeden dzień należałoby poświęcić eliksirom dla kobiet - ściślej mówiąc tym, które miały wprowadzić jakieś cudowne zmiany w wyglądzie. Przy eliksirze, dzięki któremu rzęsy wydłużały się i zachowywały ten efekt na trzy tygodnie, wyłączyłam się. Malfoy był wyraźnie poirytowany, a od południa się od mnie nie odezwał. Kiedy wróciliśmy do trullo, udałam się prosto do łazienki. Nie wiedziałam, co przyniesie noc. Szybko znalazłam się w swoim łóżku, nie mając odwagi pytać go o cokolwiek. Bałam się. Nie jestem pewna czego. Może jego reakcji, a może odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Koło zawalonego biurka stanął kociołek, przy którym mężczyzna właśnie się kręcił. Zagryzłam wargę i odwróciłam się do ściany. Sen szybko mnie zmorzył. Gdy obudziłam się w nocy, nadal było jasno. Byłam odwrócona przodem do reszty pomieszczenia i wtulałam się w Sarę. Czułam ciężar na jednej stopie i wiedziałam, że to Furbo. Dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i szybko stwierdziłam, że kociołek wciąż stoi. Co innego Malfoy. Malfoy był w swoim łóżku. Przewracał się właśnie na bok, odpychając pościel.

I zrozumiałam.

Nie zgasił tego światła ze swojej złośliwości. Zgasił je, bo wiedział, że sam przy świetle nie zaśnie. On naprawdę mi nie uwierzył. Znowu zrobiło mi się niesamowicie wstyd. Zamknęłam oczy, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Słyszałam jak cicho wstaje. Jego ruchy nie były tak bezszelestne, kiedy wyraźnie zakładał ubranie. Miałam ochotę otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na niego, ale pomimo chęci, nie uczyniłam tego. Zdrętwiałam słysząc ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Wyszedł. Chciałam na niego czekać, ale byłam senna. Kilka minut później ponownie odpłynęłam.

Następny dzień minął podobnie. Rano, kiedy się obudziłam, zobaczyłam Dracona plątającego się przy swoim kociołku. Na stoliku czekało na mnie śniadanie. Mruknęłam jakieś „dzień dobry", ale Malfoy zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. Marniał w oczach. Dostrzegłam na jego biurku dwa kubki po kawie. Był blady, a zarost był wyraźniejszy. Pod oczyma widziałam ledwo zauważalne cienie. Widziałam po jego ruchach, że był mocno zmęczony. Później wyszedł, zostawiając mnie samą. Bez słowa.

Chciałam wyjść na Alberobello, więc ruszyłam do biurka po klucze. Draco ponownie zostawił swój notatnik na wierzchu i tym razem nawet się nie zastanawiałam. Musiałam przyznać, że było to z jego strony bardzo nieostrożne. Gdyby ktoś tu wszedł… Cóż, przywłaszczenie sobie tego odkrycia było łatwe, jeśli miało się w posiadaniu ten notatnik. Spojrzałam na właściwości.

_Płynna Wiedza_

_*wiedza na każdy temat w zależności od potrzeby _

_*działanie jedynie na korzyść świata_

_*zażycie możliwe jeden raz w życiu _

_*czas trwania: dwie godziny_

_*czas ważenia: 367 dni_

_*skutki uboczne: brak_

_*konsystencja: ciekłe, jasnoniebieskie, srebrnawa para_

Wpatrywałam się w to zaczarowana. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę udało mu się tego dokonać. Przecież jeszcze we wrześniu nie był do końca pewien, jak nadać eliksirowi co poniektóre właściwości! Planował na bieżąco i nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu, że jeszcze był w stanie przewidzieć ostateczny efekt. Patrząc na kolejne dziesięć kartek zapełnionych uwagami, sposobem przygotowania, konsystencją w różnych etapach ważenia, nie mogłam się nadziwić, że miał tyle cierpliwości. Zerknęłam jeszcze na sam koniec, na ostatnie zdania.

_Muchy światłoskrzydłe. Pomieszać. Dwa razy w lewo_.

- Mam nadzieję, że to interesująca lektura. - Z transu wyrwał mnie jadowity głos. Pobladłam i spojrzałam na Malfoya, który właśnie stał przy drzwiach. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się furia. Powinnam była wiedzieć!

Patrzyłam wielkimi oczyma jak podchodzi. Z łatwością zabrał mi notatnik i zmierzył mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem.

_Jedną nogą w grobie_, chciałam powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mi odwagi. Wyglądał na kompletnie pozbawionego siły, toteż zdziwiłam się, kiedy bez większego problemu podniósł skamielinę, składnik eliksiru, który choć mały, był niesamowicie ciężki. Pod użyciem mojej siły nawet by nie drgnął, a on podniósł to jedną ręką i wrzucił do eliksiru, po czym przemieszał trzy razy w prawo.

- Viviana czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz - powiedział, a w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć zmęczenie i złość.

Nie spierałam się z nim i nie pytałam, skąd wie. Po prostu wyszłam.

- Viv, Lizi! - zawołał Francesco Narciso, kiedy weszłyśmy do jednego z trullo. Na mojej twarzy wyrósł szeroki uśmiech, czego chyba nie do końca zrozumiała Viviana. Ale ja rozumiałam doskonale.

_- Na każdym kroku zobaczysz mniejsze prezentacje, odkrycia na tyle nieistotne, że nie dostały własnego terminu przedstawiania przed wszystkimi swoich błahostek. Szanujący się Mistrzowie nie robią czegoś takiego, jedynie wysyłają zgłoszenia do różnych gazet, żeby poinformować o odkryciu ludzi._

_- A pan dostał taki termin? _

_- To było dość… wątpliwie. Cztery dni temu upewniłem się, że zdążę skończyć ten eliksir. Jak wiesz, nie jest to byle co, więc dostałem termin. Z tym, że ktoś go przeze mnie stracił. _

_- Kto? _

_Jego uśmiech poszerzał się, a oczy z każdą chwilą błyszczały mocniej. _

_- Francesco Narciso - powiedział Dracon Malfoy - powoli, bardzo wyraźnie, podkreślając każdą sylabę. _

- Jaka Lizi? - spytała z niesmakiem czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Chyba ma na myśli mnie - powiedziałam wesoło, a Viviana spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem.

- Mówiłaś… - zaczęła.

- Później ci wyjaśnię - obiecałam, a ona skinęła głową.

- Co masz do zaprezentowania, Francesco? - zapytała Vivian odsuwając się od mężczyzny, który przed chwilą podjął nieudolną próbę przytulenia jej na przywitanie. Widząc Francesco, który pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i spojrzał na mnie, schowałam się za czarnowłosą i odwróciłam się, oglądając flakoniki poukładane na szafkach. Każdy miał taki samy, zaokrąglony kształt, ale były zabarwione na różne kolory. Najwięcej było tych granatowych.

- O, miałem dostać termin na prezentację, ale niestety się nie udało - powiedział z włoskim akcentem, bynajmniej nie zasmucony. Za to ja uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej, na co Viviana posłała mi pytające spojrzenie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, zwyczajnie nie mogłam!

- Ach, tak, profesor Malfoy coś wspominał, że przez niego musisz tu siedzieć, Francesco. - Jego uśmiech zbladł. Nie czekałam dłużej. - Chyba miał poczucie winy - dodałam ze śmiertelną powagą i pacnęłam Vivianę w ramię, kiedy parsknęła śmiechem i z trudem się opanowała.

- Przepraszam - mruknęła, dalej rozbawiona.

- To eliksir zapomnienia - zaczął Włoch, znowu przybierając swój firmowy uśmieszek. Wyglądał na bardzo dumnego. Poprawił podwinięty rękaw jasnoniebieskiej, lnianej koszuli, po czym zmierzwił swoje ciemne włosy. Brązowe oczy tryskały radością, czego kompletnie nie rozumiałam. Może naprawdę miał jakiś problem ze zrozumieniem naszych aluzji.

- Mocniejsze od zaklęcia? - spytałam z zainteresowaniem biorąc w dłoń granatową fiolkę.

- Tak, ale nie można tym sterować. Ktoś, kto to wypije, nie będzie miał żadnych wspomnień i nie będzie pamiętał nawet swojego imienia - odparł dumny Francesco.

- To chyba podchodzi pod czarną magię - stwierdziła Viviana, a ja odłożyłam flakonik, jakby zawierał jakąś obrzydliwą substancję. Właściwie, to zawierał.

- Nie prawda - zapeszył się Narciso.

- I chcieli ci dać termin na coś takiego? - Byłam nieco skonsternowana. To było dla mnie dość niezrozumiałe, bo świat był bezpieczniejszy, bez takich trucizn walających się po szafkach szurniętych Mistrzów Eliksirów. Taki Francesco pod wpływem wściekłości mógłby to dolać Draconowi i co wtedy?

- Z założenia miało to służyć ludziom pragnącym rozpocząć nowe życie, psychopatom i specjalnym przypadkom. To nie kasuje nabytych umiejętności. Receptura ma trafić w ręce Ministerstwa - odparł spokojnie i znowu się uśmiechnął.

- A co jest w pozostałych fiolkach? - zapytałam, pomyślawszy, że przydałoby się kupić coś dla Justina, Teda i Oliviera. Chociaż co do tego ostatniego miałam pewne wątpliwości. Jeszcze pomyślałby sobie za dużo.

- Te różowe to wzmocniona Amortencja, zielone sprawia, że szybciej się biega, żółte to coś w rodzaju Felix Felicis, z tym, że służy tylko do drobnostek, a pomarańczowe to zapewnienie, że jakiś dowcip się uda. Niezależnie, czy wypowiedziany, czy wycięty komuś innemu - wyjaśnił szybko Francesco, a ja uśmiechnęłam się diabelsko. A Francesco spojrzał jeszcze na czarne, białe i fioletowe fiolki.

- Ani mi się waż - rzuciła groźnie Viviana i kręcąc głową z niesmakiem. - Ona woli nie wiedzieć, do czego służą tamte. Ty i te twoje stare numery - dodała, obrzucając mężczyznę wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Coś nieciekawego? - zainteresowałam się, choć już wiedziałam, że w trullo Francesco znalazłam coś dla całej trójki moich przyjaciół.

- Ależ nie, to bardzo ciekawe - zapewnił mnie Narciso. - Ten czarny…

- Elizabeth, możesz tu przyjść dowiedzieć się o tym z Draconem, ale ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić ci słuchać tego parszywca - powiedziała stanowczo Vivian. Byłam ciekawa, co ją tak rozdrażniło. Malfoy pewnie by wiedział… Zapytam się go o to. Na twarzy wykwitł mi diabelski uśmieszek, ale tym razem nie miałam zamiaru wyprowadzać czarnowłosej kobiety z równowagi.

- Chcę ten żółty, zielony i pomarańczowy.

* * *

Późniejsza Konferencja zdecydowanie była ciekawa. Występ co prawda niedopracowany - podobnie jak i dzieło, ale słuchałam z zainteresowaniem. Polski Mistrz, Maciej jakiś tam wynalazł maść niewidzialności, która póki co dawała krótko trwające efekty, a przynosiła wiele skutków ubocznych. Zastanawiałam się, co będzie, jeśli ta maść zostanie ulepszona. Peleryna Niewidka stanie się przedmiotem nieużytecznym dla Jamesa Pottera, chyba że McGonagall wymyśli jakiś sposób, żeby uczniowie nie mieli do niej dostępu. Właściwie niewidzialność była potężną bronią.

Kurcze blade. Praktycznie wszystko, wszyściuteńko, co tu prezentowano, w nieodpowiednich rękach mogło stać się niemałym zagrożeniem. No, może eliksir wydłużający rzęsy nie, ale reszta… Wolałam o tym nie myśleć. Zresztą z tego, co wiedziałam, Ministerstwa Magii w każdym kraju stale kontrolowały Mistrzów i praktykantów. W końcu te eliksiry mógł uwarzyć tylko ktoś, kto miał do tego rękę. Nie bez powodu tworzone receptury były tak trudne. W niektórych sprawach ludzie woleli utrudnić sobie życie.

Do trullo wróciłam z mocnym postanowieniem, że porozmawiam z Draconem na temat tego, co można byłoby zrobić, żebyśmy oboje mogli się porządnie wyspać. I że zapytam o białe, czarne i fioletowe fiolki Francesco. I że spytam też o Ministerstwo. W ogóle miałam mnóstwo pytań.

Tak więc czekałam, aż pajac wreszcie postanowił położyć się spać. Do tej pory rzucałam sardynkami w pingwiny, które miały z tego niezłą zabawę. Trzeba było widzieć, jak Sara wleciała na Furbo skacząc za rybką!

- Proszę pana… - zaczęłam, kiedy ukazał się w pokoju. Malfoy, znaczy się.

- Idź spać - powiedział cicho, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a jednak bardzo spokojnym.

- Ale…

- Idź spać - powtórzył z naciskiem i położył się na swoim łóżku, z wyraźnym zamiarem wsadzenia głowy pod poduszkę.

- Może…

- Dobranoc - urwał i faktycznie poduszka spoczęła na jego głowie.

- Uparty pingwin - wymamrotałam cicho i nim sama schowałam twarz w pościeli, usłyszałam tylko zduszone:

- Słyszałem.

I pytania szlag trafił.

* * *

Następnego dnia na dwóch kawach się nie skończyło. Ja przez calutki dzień byłam skupiona jedynie na Draconie Malfoyu, którego widziałam kilkukrotnie, a który za każdym jednym razem trzymał w dłoni kubek z napojem, od którego w takich ilościach spokojnie mogłoby mu stanąć serce. Wcale nie wyglądał na mniej zmęczonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, choć te cienie pod oczyma wciąż zostały prawie niedostrzegalne. Tym razem pozbył się zarostu, co niekoniecznie było dla mnie powodem do radości. Przynajmniej nie wyglądał, jakby miał kaca. Vivianie długo przyszło mnie namawiać, żebym wyszła z nią na Alberobello, bo mnie nie bardzo widziało się zostawianie Malfoya samego. I wtedy wpadłam na genialny plan. A może Vivian by mnie przenocowała? Czekałam na moment, w którym mogłabym ją o to zapytać, szybko jednak okazało się, że to niemożliwe. Miała w posiadaniu jedno trullo… a właściwie jej narzeczony miał. Próbowałam skierować rozmowę na ten tor, kiedy nagle wypaliła coś o swoim mężczyźnie. Zdziwiłam się niezmiernie, a potem poszło już z górki. Czułabym się idiotycznie przeszkadzając gołąbkom w ich domku.

Na Konferencję wybrałam się sama. Malfoy rzekomo miał w zamiarze dokończyć swój iście genialny eliksir, którego przedstawienie następnego dnia miało potrwać dosłownie pół godziny. To było niesamowite odkrycie i byłam szczerze zaskoczona, że na występ przeznaczono tak mało czasu. Tuż po nim miało odbyć się oficjalnie podsumowanie i zakończenie. Tego dnia zaprezentowano za to coś… eee… Dobra, przyznaję - odpłynęłam. Myślami byłam w trullo. Eliksir nosił nazwę „Sfinks", czy jakoś tak, ale nic więcej nie wiedziałam. Za to kiedy wreszcie występ się skończył…

Viviana nie omieszkała odprowadzić mnie pod same drzwi trullo. Nie pytała o Malfoya i wydawało mi się nawet, że wiedziała, co jest grane. Do tej pory nie dowiedziałam się, czy łączy ich jakaś szczególna więź, ale byłam całkiem spokojna. Po drodze spotkałyśmy Francesco, który chciał odprawić Vivianę i sam mnie „odstawić", ale, całe szczęście, kobieta nie dała się zbyć. Zamiast tego zbyła jego.

Kiedy weszłam do trullo zastałam Malfoya w samych dresowych spodniach. Plątał się przy swoim kociołku. Widziałam, jak wziął w dłoń muchy świadłoskrzydłe. _Ostatni składnik_, przemknęło mi przez myśl i po prostu musiałam tam podejść. Stanęłam za nim i widziałam, jak wrzuca kilka much do eliksiru, który z granatowego, zmienił kolor na jasnozielony. Chwycił chochlę.

- Nie! - wyrwało mi się tylko, kiedy znalazłam się przy nim i złapałam jego dłoń, nim zdążył przemieszać. Odetchnęłam i przymknęłam oczy. O mały włos! - W lewo. W lewo, nie w prawo - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego.

- Cholera - usłyszałam pomruk, kiedy pokiwał głową i przemieszał dwa razy w kociołku. Ciecz przybrała jasnoniebieską barwę i zaczęła parować. Kolor pary był srebrny. Dosłownie się mienił.

Co by się stało, gdyby przemieszał w złą stronę? Ta roczna praca poszłaby na marne? Według jego notatek właśnie tyle trwało ważenie, choć nie dało się ukryć, że planował na bieżąco. Odsunęliśmy się. Oboje w tym samym momencie. Spojrzałam na niego.

- Niech się pan już lepiej położy - powiedziałam cicho, a nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, poszłam się umyć.

Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki, skierowałam się prosto w stronę łóżka i zatrzymałam w pół kroku po środku pokoju. Coś było nie tak. Zerknęłam w stronę materaca Malfoya i to, co zobaczyłam, sprawiło, że omal nie wybuchnęłam głośnym śmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że Draco w najlepszym wypadku spędzi noc pod łóżkiem. Sara i Furbo rozwaliły się po całej długości na pościeli i sprawiały wrażenie zdeterminowanych, żeby nie pozwolić się stamtąd zrzucić - nawet siłą. Urocze widowisko.

Ach, właśnie. Gdzie Malfoy?

Zbladłam. Na krześle obok stolika zobaczyłam Dracona. Twarz schował w przedramionach ułożonych na stole. Spał, ale to nie był spokojny sen.

Cholera, czy ten facet naprawdę miał taki wielki problem ze światłem? W mig pojęłam, że nie żartował, kiedy stwierdził, że jego sypialnia jest czarna. Potrzebował ciemności dokładnie tak samo mocno, jak ja światła.

Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów. Przez mój strach omal nie zniszczył rocznej pracy, którą pewnie planował od lat. Wróciłam do łazienki i porwałam stamtąd mój ręcznik. Później przysunęłam sobie cichutko krzesełko do miejsca, w którym było maleńskie okienko. Jakimś magicznym sposobem udało mi się zawiesić tam ręcznik tak, że nie odcinał dopływu powietrza. I choć zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że rano przez otwór wpadałoby naprawdę niewiele promieni słonecznych, byłam zdecydowana zapewnić Draconowi kompletną ciemność.

Kiedy znalazłam się przy włączniku światła, ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości. Wrzeszcząc w nocy przecież nie zapewniłabym mu spokoju, prawda? Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Dracona sprawiło, że wyłączyłam światło wmawiając sobie, iż jakoś sobie poradzę. W najgorszym wypadku nie prześpię całej nocy, ale zrobię wszystko, by dać mu się wyspać. Serce waliło mi jak młot.

W momencie, w którym ciemność ogarnęła pomieszczenie, usłyszałam huk. _To tylko Malfoy_, powtarzałam sobie jak mantrę. _Nie pozwoli, by stała mi się krzywda_.

- Co jest? - usłyszałam syk.

- Dobranoc - mruknęłam niewyraźnie i niespodziewanie szybko znalazłam się w swoim łóżku.

_Jesteś bezpieczna, Elizabeth_.

- Zwariowałaś? - ciche warknięcie w ciemności. Ukryłam twarz w poduszce.

- Możliwe. Niech pan śpi dobrze - odpowiedziałam, choć niekoniecznie musiał to zrozumieć, gdyż mój głos był mocno zduszony.

- Dobranoc - usłyszałam po chwili ciszy, w której najwyraźniej bił się z własnymi myślami.

Chwilę później wsłuchiwałam się jak Malfoy próbował pozbyć się z łóżka pingwinów. Po dźwiękach, jakie wydawały Sara i Furbo zrozumiałam, że szło mu to dość opornie. Spodziewałam się, że za chwilę wpakują mi się do łóżka, ale najwyraźniej ostatecznie Draconowi nie udało się ich zrzucić, a jedynie przesunąć. Wywarczał coś, ale zbyt cicho, żebym mogła zrozumieć.

A dalej… Dalej zapadła cisza. Szczelnie otuliłam się kołdrą, bo poczułam nieprzyjemny chłód. Zamknęłam oczy i liczyłam do stu. Później do pięćsetki i do tysiąca. Powoli mijały minuty, a upragniony sen nie nadchodził. _Ale to dobrze_, pomyślałam. Byłam zdeterminowana. Do czasu, w którym otworzyłam oczy i przewróciłam się na bok w stronę ściany. Dotknęłam jej. Była lodowata, ale to, co mi przeszkadzało, było za mną. Przestrzeń, która mnie otaczała była stanowczo zbyt duża.

_Jesteś bezpieczna_, powtórzyłam w myślach. Panowała cisza. Ile bym dała za to, żeby Malfoy chociaż chrapał, dając znać, że wciąż tu jest! Żeby chociaż Sara i Furbo nie okazały się zdrajcami.

Och, właśnie. Zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać łóżko naprzeciwko mnie, w którym to dwa pingwiny próbowały zepchnąć trzeciego pod materac. I choć wynik był dość zabawny, chłód całkowicie mnie dekoncentrował przypominając o tym, że mam otwarte oczy i nic nie widzę.

Pomyślałam o pierwszej nocy w Alberobello. Przerażające zimno, ciemność i coś… Coś w ciemności. Do głowy wpłynęła mi niechciana myśl. Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że owe coś faktycznie nie istnieje? Zbladłam, wspominając czasy, w których sama chowałam się pod łóżko nie chcąc być znalezioną.

_Malfoy jest kilka metrów dalej_.

Ale czy na pewno? Nie było niczego, co świadczyłoby teraz o jego obecności. Nie słyszałam nawet pingwinów.

Nabrałam powietrza. Nie udało mi się powstrzymać wstrząsającego mną dreszczu. Jedna łza cicho spłynęła po moim policzku.

_Jesteś niepoważna_. _Niepoważna, ale i bezpieczna_.

Naprawdę chciałam w to wierzyć.

Druga łza. I trzecia. Rozpłakałam się na dobre, tuląc twarz w do poduszki, starając się zdusić szloch. Hałas był niewskazany niezależnie od tego, czy Malfoy tu był, czy nie.

Potrzebowałam światła, ciepła, poczucia bezpieczeństwa. I choćby nie wiem co, musiałam wytrzymać bez tego do rana. Wobec strachu, wobec swoich cholernych fobii byłam bezsilna. Żałosne.

- Śpisz? - Zacisnęłam pięści na pościeli, hamując okrzyk przerażenia.

_Spokojnie. To tylko Malfoy_.

Cudnie. Obudziłam go. I choć szepnięcie słowa „nie" sprawiłoby mi nieopisaną ulgę, nie odpowiedziałam. Wraz z usłyszeniem jego głosu, powróciła do mnie myśl o moich celach. Powinien spać, a nie sprawdzać, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku.

- Nie musisz tego robić - twarde stwierdzenie. Miałam wrażenie, że głos dochodzi z innego miejsca. Chyba nie szedł włączyć światła? To zniszczyłoby moje plany! - Nie potrzeba mi twojego poświęcenia.

Zamknęłam oczy, powstrzymując kolejne łzy. _Poświęcenie_. Tak to odbierał? Czy to było poświęcenie? Nie miałam głowy, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Po prostu chciałam, żeby w jutrzejszym występie dobrze wypadł.

- Nie udawaj. Wiem, że nie śpisz. Słyszę jak niespokojnie oddychasz. Twój oddech jest urywany. Wiem, że płaczesz.

Nie wiem, która myśl przyszła prędzej. Ta obwieszczająca mi, że jest zdecydowanie bliżej, czy ta, że albo ma urojenia, albo niesamowicie dobry słuch?

_Wdech, wydech. _

Próbowałam się uspokoić. Słysząc go w ciemności czułam się lepiej. Był tu. Byłam bezpieczna.

Ale nie. Nie chciałam, żeby zaświecał to cholerne światło. Och, chciałam, chciałam, ale nie mogłam na to pozwolić!

Poczułam, że materac ugina się. Sparaliżował mnie strach, który już po chwili uciekł. Zostałam przykryta jeszcze jedną warstwą pościeli, a pod moją ktoś właśnie się układał. Draco przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił się do moich plecy.

- Nie płacz już - wyszeptał mi we włosy.

Jego ciepła dłoń znalazła się na moim brzuchu. Dopiero, kiedy splotłam swoje palce z jego, zrozumiałam, co właściwie się stało. Przycisnął mnie do siebie mocniej. Wręcz zaborczo, przez co poczułam, że przestrzeń dookoła mnie została mocno ograniczona. To właśnie ten fakt sprawił, że wrócił mój spokój ducha. Dookoła było za mało miejsca, żeby ktoś mógł tu być. Tymczasem Malfoy zaciągnął się zapachem moich włosów. Zadrżałam, czując jego oddech. Dopiero teraz serce zabiło mi tak mocno, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Nie liczyło się nic, nic, prócz Draco Malfoya, który przytulał mnie do siebie mocno. Nic, prócz jego bliskości. Dawał mi dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałam.

- Dobranoc, Seymour - z myśli wyrwał mnie chłodny głos Malfoya, tak bardzo odbiegający od całej tej sytuacji i sposobu, w jaki mnie przytulał. Nie czułam się tak, jakby było to z jego strony czysto praktyczne zachowanie.

Wzbudzał we mnie nadzieję. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nadzieja jest matką głupich, ale to właśnie ona podsuwała teraz mi myśl, że każdy głupi ma szczęście. I nie interesowała mnie już ciemność, lecz ciepło ciała Dracona oraz moja głupota. On z taką łatwością zduszał głupotę w zarodku, więc dlaczego teraz usunął tylko jej wierzchnią warstwę?


	20. Chapter 20

Tym razem nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości. Kiedy się obudziłam, otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam ciemność, nie bałam się. Byłam wyspana, a w brzuchu szalały motyle. Czułam się szczęśliwa. Infantylnie szczęśliwa.

Nie musiałam widzieć. Wystarczył mi dotyk, a tego w tej chwili nie brakowało. Na jego torsie ułożyłam głowę i rękę, przerzuciłam przez niego udo i wtulałam się w niego mocno. A on nie pozostawał mi dłużny, blokując mi drogę ucieczki ramieniem, co nieco mnie dziwiło. W końcu spał, prawda? Jego mięśnie chyba nie powinny tak pracować, choć z drugiej strony… Jego mózg pracował non-stop. W drugiej dłoni trzymał moją dłoń. Jego klatka piersiowa miarowo unosiła się i opadała, a razem z nią ja. Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona, wdychając jego zapach. Kawa, piżmo i coś, czego nie potrafiłam określić. W każdym razie pomyślałam, że tak pewnie pachniałaby moja Amortencja. Fakt faktem już kiedyś ją uwarzyłam, ale akurat byłam przeziębiona i poszłam na Eliksiry, nim zdążyłam udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. To było chyba w piątej klasie, a Malfoy ani przez chwilę nie tracił mnie z oczu, oczekując mojej pomyłki. Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej - wcale się wtedy nie pomyliłam.

Napawałam się jeszcze przez chwilę tym zapachem. To było bardzo przyjemne uczucie - być tu przy nim, tulona przez niego. Przestraszyłam się nieco, kiedy odwrócił się na bok w moją stronę, zrzucając mnie przy okazji. Myślałam, że może się obudził, ale on przygarnął mnie do siebie i najwyraźniej spał dalej. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, gdzie się podziała jego czujność - pomyślałam, że powinien obudzić się w momencie, kiedy ja się obudziłam. Po chwili jednak przemknęło mi przez myśl, że on pomimo wszystko jest człowiekiem. W dodatku człowiekiem, który nie spał przez ostatnie dni.

Przylgnęłam do niego mocniej, ponownie wdychając jego zapach. To mogła być jedyna taka okazja, doskonale o tym wiedziałam i nie podobało mi się to. Jednego byłam pewna - tej nocy nigdy nie będę żałować. Nie wydarzyło się nic, ale to nic było dla mnie wiele warte. Jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, będę pielęgnować w sobie to wspomnienie do końca życia, nie pozwalając mu się zatrzeć ani przez chwilę. Chciałam, żeby to trwało wiecznie.

Opuszkami palców delikatnie muskałam jego klatkę piersiową. Miałam ochotę zastąpić je ustami, ale nie starczyło mi odwagi na tak oczywisty gest. Westchnął wprost w moje włosy. Mój Boże, Draco westchnął. Jego palce znalazły się gdzieś na moim karku, badając delikatnie każdy skrawek mojej skóry. Podobał mi się ten dotyk. Wtuliłam twarz w jego tors i mruknęłam cicho z zadowolenia.

W tym momencie czas stanął w miejscu. Razem z czasem jego delikatna pieszczota.

Obudził się.

Cholera.

Za wszelką cenę starałam się oddychać spokojnie, miarowo, ale to było bez sensu. Przytulałam się do Malfoya, wyjątkowo czułej na wszystko istoty, a nie do pierwszego lepszego faceta, który prawdopodobnie nie zorientowałby się, co jest grane, nawet po upływie kilku godzin. Dracona nie dało się oszukać. Wiedziałam, że wie, dlatego nie przyciskałam się do niego tak mocno, jak kilka minut temu. Oczywiście mogłabym to zwalić na ciemność, ale po sytuacji sprzed kilku dni, mojej histerii, nie chciałam robić z siebie większego tchórza. Przy nim po prostu byłam bezpieczna i nic nie mogło zakłócić tego uczucia.

Wyobraźcie więc sobie, jak niesamowicie poczułam się, kiedy przeczesał palcami moje włosy. Może jednak nie wiedział, że nie śpię?

- Myślę, że pora wstawać - usłyszałam lekko zachrypnięty, cichy głos, w który wkradła się mocna nutka lenistwa. Lenistwa! Był niezadowolony i mogłabym przysiąc, że gdyby nie był taki skryty, dodałby, że mu się nie chce. Przez kilka sekund ogarnęła mnie nadzieja usłyszenia czegoś w stylu: „dawno tak dobrze nie spałem", ale przypomniałam sobie, że to wciąż był Malfoy. I pewnie beze mnie spało mu się lepiej.

Zrozumiawszy to jako polecenie, niechętnie odsunęłam się od niego trochę i podniosłam do pozycji siedzącej. Wolałam to zrobić, bo w przeciwnym razie mogłabym się narazić na wyśmianie z jego strony. Poranne rozmowy, tuląc się do Seymour, chyba jednak nie były spełnieniem jego marzeń - co innego z moimi. Na czworakach przemieściłam się po skrzypiącym materacu na koniec łóżka i wstałam, podtrzymując się ściany. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale nie było teraz czasu na opanowywanie tego przeczucia. Musiałam zapalić światło.

Szybko odszukałam włącznik. Z czymś, co niepokojąco przypominało obojętność, przyjęłam jasność w pokoju. Czułam się dobrze - pod względem fizycznym i psychicznym. Z trudem powstrzymałam beztroski uśmiech, który omal nie wypłynął na moją twarz.

Odwróciłam się w stronę swojego łóżka. Przed kilkoma sekundami byłam święcie przekonana, że Malfoy wstał zaraz po mnie, tymczasem on odwrócił się na brzuch, wyrzucił ramiona nad siebie i schował w nich głowę. Był przykryty pościelą jedynie do pasa. Przechyliłam głowę w bok, przyglądając się jego odkrytym plecom. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że wcale nie są takie gładkie, jak mi się wydawało. Właściwie na bladej skórze niemalże niedostrzegalnie było widać nieco bledsze, długie… blizny? Rozdziawiłam usta. W sumie… to było oczywiste, powinien jakieś mieć, prawda? Był szpiegiem u Voldemorta… Kiedy o tym myślałam, miałam przed oczyma wizję Dracona zabijającego małe dziecko, ale nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, że przecież i jemu zadawano wtedy ból.

Istniał eliksir, który niwelował tego typu niedoskonałości. Dlaczego tego nie użył? Poczułam uścisk w sercu, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco Malfoy wracający ze spotkań Śmierciożerców pewnie niejeden raz wyglądał gorzej, niż Ernie Macmillan na łożu śmierci. Domysły te były dla mnie czym zupełnie niespodziewanym. Jednak to było jedynie przedsmakiem tego, co zobaczyłam po chwili. Otóż Malfoy przewrócił się teraz na plecy i uniósł na łokciach, kierując swoje spojrzenie prosto na mnie. Nie to było tak absorbujące. Na jego klatce piersiowej, bardziej niż lekko, widoczne były zdecydowanie większe szramy, które zdecydowanie można by było wyczuć dotykiem. A przecież dotykałam go!

- Wyglądasz wyjątkowo głupio z otwartymi ustami - usłyszałam komentarz, ale niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Nadal się w niego wpatrywałam. Przed kilkoma minutami nie było żadnej blizny! - Seymour, byłem szpiegiem, czego się spodziewałaś?

- N-nie było tego wcześniej - wymamrotałam i zamknęłam usta.

- Było - stwierdził rozbawiony Dracon, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niezrozumieniem malującym się na twarzy. I jeszcze się uśmiechał!

- Nie widziałam tego wcześniej - powiedziałam nadal zszokowana, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który właśnie wstawał z łóżka.

- Bo nie chciałem, żebyś widziała - wyjaśnił, nadal wielce rozbawiony. To nie było zabawne!

Chciałabym powiedzieć, że moje nogi wrosły w ziemię, ale nie mogę tego zrobić, bo już po chwili chwiejnym, wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę Malfoya, który przyglądał mi się z uniesioną brwią i kpiarskim uśmiechem. Byłam blisko niego, kiedy nieśmiało, a zarazem zdecydowanie wyciągnęłam przed siebie dłoń. Musiałam to sprawdzić, _musiałam_ poczuć. Musnęłam palcami jedną z najbardziej widocznych blizn. Czułam zagłębienie na jego skórze. To nie miało nic wspólnego z gładkością, którą czułam wcześniej. Pomyślałam o tym, że to kiedyś była otwarta rana. Zorientowałam się, że znowu uchyliłam lekko usta, ale tym razem nawet nie próbowałam ich zamknąć. W przypływie odwagi zbliżyłam się jeszcze trochę, nie patrząc na twarz Dracona. To było takie… nierealne. Jego ciało było zmasakrowane. Przejechałam palcami po wielkiej szramie ciągnącej się od ramienia aż do jego boku. Wyraźnie czułam niedoskonałość skóry Malfoya i ona mnie przerażała. Przeniosłam dłoń na umięśniony brzuch, próbując zidentyfikować, czym mogła być kolejna blizna. Miała dość dziwny kształt. Przypominała nieco rozmazaną i wyjątkowo sporą literę L. Zrozumiałam nagle, że to nie było żadna klątwa tnąca. To było wypalenie, jakby naznaczenie gorącym prętem. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze, kciukiem obrysowując znak. Szybko przeniosłam się na środek klatki piersiowej Dracona, gdzie symetrycznie rozciągało się pięć, dość krótkich, lecz głębokich blizn, mocniej i odważniej dotykając ich.

Nagle Malfoy złapał mnie za dłoń. Ścisnął ją mocno, zmuszając tym samym do spojrzenia na niego. Zrobiłam więc to, czego chciał. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Stalowe oczy wyrażały jakieś poruszenie, na którego widok serce zabiło mi szybciej i obleciała mnie gęsia skórka. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zaczęłam trochę szybciej oddychać. Były tylko te oczy, z których pragnęłam teraz wyczytać wszystko. Ale wciąż było tylko to poruszenie, o którym nie potrafiłam powiedzieć kompletnie nic. Draco zacisnął szczęki, a jego rysy wyostrzyły się. Zrobiło mi się gorąco i zarumieniłam się delikatnie, ale nie odwróciłam wzroku. Uchyliłam lekko usta. Uścisk na mojej dłoni zelżał, ale ani myślałam wyrywać jej. Widziałam za to, jak brwi Dracona unoszą się w górę. Kiedy spojrzałam znowu na jego klatkę piersiową, wciągnęłam głośno powietrze. Nie było na niej ani śladu po bliznach.

- Jak? - wykrztusiłam z siebie wreszcie.

- Nie skupiałem na tym swojej uwagi - powiedział cicho, a widząc moje nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie, dodał: - To się nazywa magia bezróżdżkowa, Seymour, siła woli. - Puścił moją rękę i odsunął się. Oczy zaszły lekką mgiełką, ale już po chwili znowu pozostały nie do rozszyfrowania. Wciąż spoglądał na mnie bacznie.

- Są eliksiry, maści - zaczęłam wymieniać, kompletnie zaskoczona, wracając powoli do siebie. Dalej było mi gorąco, a gęsia skórka nie ustępowała. Rumieniłam się coraz bardziej i, choć był daleko, pod palcami nadal czułam dotyk jego skóry.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, że są - stwierdził obojętnie, a ja otworzyłam usta. Po chwili jednak je zamknęłam. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Patrzyłam na niego jedynie z kompletnym nie zrozumieniem. - Nie będę ci tego tłumaczył, Seymour.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam i to był moment, w którym już zwyczajnie zaczęłam się palić. Tym razem jednak ze wstydu, a nie z… nie z tego, co czułam wcześniej. Właśnie okazałam mu swoją nachalność i wścibskość. Geniusz. Malfoy za to zachowywał się, jakby czytał mi w myślach, bo uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Bo nie chcę mi się zmieniać twojego wyobrażenia o mnie. - Bezczelny uśmiech jedynie się poszerzył. Jego oczy w tym momencie mówiły wszystko. To było spojrzenie, które wypominało mi wydarzenie na lekcji oklumencji. A przecież to on sam był winien temu, że się dowiedział! - Masz godzinę. Lepiej się pośpiesz.

Kiedy usłyszałam ten drwiący ton, zarumieniłam się bardziej i speszona odwróciłam wzrok. Szybko znalazłam się w łazience. Wykonując automatycznie poranne czynności, zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy Draconowi dobrze było z tą wiedzą o… o moim fatalnym zauroczeniu. Byłam ciekawa, jakie miał do tego podejście. Nie chciał mnie - to było jasne jak słońce. Jednak jego preferencje w tej sprawie nie dawały mi spokoju. Cieszył się, że wie, czy wolał nigdy się nie dowiedzieć? A może wiedział już wcześniej, a ten cholerny sen, który wydarł z mojej pamięci, jedynie go w tym utwierdził? Był diabelsko inteligentny. Miałam wątpliwości, co do swojego zachowania. Starałam się nie dawać mu podstaw do jakichkolwiek podejrzeń względem moich uczuć, ale… to był Malfoy. On zawsze wiedział, co jest grane. Czy cała ta szopka była tylko grą z jego strony, czy naprawdę nie wiedział? Pamiętałam jego prowokacje, a to tylko pogłębiało moją niewiedzę. I jeszcze to wydarzenie… Dlaczego mnie nie odtrącił? Pozwolił mi czuć te blizny? Dlaczego było ich tyle? Och, to były takie naiwne, takie naiwne pytania!

* * *

- Profesorze Malfoy, czy ten eliksir był już na kimś testowany? - zapytał wesoło Francesco, który usadowił się przy mnie na Konferencji. Dracon właśnie skończył przedstawiać swój genialny eliksir i trzeba przyznać, że Mistrzów Eliksirów aż wbiło w siedzenia. To był najbardziej skomplikowany eliksir, o jakim świat słyszał.

Spojrzałam z ciekawością na blondyna, który prezentował się wspaniale na scenie. Biła od niego pewność siebie. Miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że wiedział, co robi i co mówi. Ważył każde wypowiedziane przez siebie słowo, żeby się nie skompromitować. Zamknęłam oczy na myśl o porannym wydarzeniu. Z niechęcią wreszcie przyznałam sama przed sobą, że Malfoy był dla mnie niesamowicie pociągający, ale to, co stało się rano… nigdy nie do tego stopnia…

- Doskonale wiesz, Narciso, że nie - odpowiedział bez ogródek Dracon. - Jeśli jednak chcesz, możesz go przetestować. - I uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Co niby miałbym odkryć? - zapytał Francesco.

- Najlepszy przepis na gorącą czekoladę - rzuciła Vivian, która zajęła miejsce obok mnie i w tym momencie przez podziemie przeszła salwa śmiechu.

- Żal mi tej szansy na głupią czekoladę - powiedział zniesmaczony Narciso. Pokręciłam z dezaprobatą głową, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Spojrzał na mnie z niezrozumieniem.

- Jest w takim razie ktoś chętny? - zapytał Malfoy z podejrzanym uśmiechem. Przez cały występ bawił swoim złośliwym humorem, a trzeba przyznać, że zdawał się być w znakomitym nastroju. Podejrzewałam, że gdybym wczoraj nie zgasiła tego światła, nie wypadłby wcale tak dobrze. Tymczasem dziennikarze spijali słowa z jego ust, a i non-stop błyskały światła lamp błyskowych.

- Byłbym, gdybym mógł poznać odpowiedź na jakieś ciekawsze pytanie niż czekolada - usłyszałam szept z tyłu. I nagle bardzo głupi pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy.

- Ja chcę! - wyrwałam się z durnym uśmiechem. Dracon spojrzał na mnie z niekrytym zainteresowaniem. Uniósł brew, ale nie powiedział kompletnie nic. Skinął jedynie głową i ruchem dłoni zaprosił mnie na środek.

Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jaki błąd popełniłam. Ten eliksir można było wypić jeden raz w życiu. W dodatku wszyscy z uwagą mi się przyglądali. Pomimo to z uniesioną głową wyszłam na środek. Byłam niemiłosiernie zestresowana. W sumie miałam mu jakoś pomóc podczas tego wyjazdu… Uznajmy to za pomoc.

- Wypijesz próbkę, która ma skrócony czas działania do dziesięciu minut - powiedział cicho Draco, tak, że słyszeli nas chyba tylko w pierwszym rzędzie. - Usłyszysz pytania, na które będziesz odpowiadać. Wiedza przyjdzie sama. Pamiętaj, że ten eliksir nigdy więcej na ciebie nie zadziała.

Skinęłam głową, choć w tej chwili żałowałam swojej decyzji.

- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał.

- Tak - skłamałam. Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało coś w stylu: „i tak mnie nie oszukasz". Przygryzłam wargę i zerknęłam na tłum. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielu było tu ludzi.

- Będziecie mieli dziesięć minut na zadawanie pytań. Elizabeth odpowie wam na każde, które nie będzie niosło za sobą złych konsekwencji. Jesteście gotowi? - Dracon zwrócił się do tłumu. Przez jakiś czas było słychać ciche pomruki i szepty, aż wreszcie ktoś zawołał, że już możemy zaczynać. Wypiłam eliksir duszkiem. I… nie poczułam kompletnie nic. To nie miało nawet smaku, czułam się, jakbym połykała powietrze.

- Czy żona włoskiego ministra go zdradza? - usłyszałam krzyk z tyłu. To była dziennikarka, która trzeciego dnia zrobiła mi zdjęcie z Malfoyem. Trzymał mnie akurat za ramię, przeciągając przez tłum i wydawało mi się, że wyszliśmy komicznie. Przez salę przeszły oburzone prychnięcia.

- Nie - usłyszałam odpowiedź i dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiałam, że to wyszło z moich ust. Byłam zaskoczona.

- Kto wygra najbliższe mistrzostwa świata w Quiddithu? - poszło kolejne pytanie.

- Polska - odparłam spokojnie.

- Ten eliksir miał służyć celom naukowym, a nie przepowiedniom - wtrącił Malfoy, o dziwo, wcale nie zirytowany.

- Jak stworzyć eliksir przywracający życie? - padło pytanie z ust Francesco Narciso.

- Nie wiem - powiedziałam.

- Jak to? - zdziwił się Włoch i tym razem uprzedziłam Dracona, który doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

- Nie znam receptury, bo jeśli taki eliksir powstanie, przyniesie więcej złego niżeli dobrego - wyjaśniłam spokojnie.

- Jest jakiś sposób na dodanie sobie wzrostu? - zawołała jakaś niska pani z tyłu.

- Tak, włożenie szpilek - odkrzyknęła inna kobieta, na co wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

- Albo użycie zaklęcia Drętwota, tuż po wypiciu eliksiru uspokajającego. - Wszyscy zamilkli, kierując swój wzrok na mnie.

- To kłamstwo. Zaklęcia nie tworzą żadnych mieszanek z eliksirami - stwierdził jakiś podstarzały Mistrz Eliksirów, a ja pokręciłam głową.

- Tworzą, tylko że to wyniki zupełnie przypadkowe - powiedziałam.

Nagle do głowy wpadła mi pewna genialna myśl. Powinnam wiedzieć wszystko przez najbliższe minuty, czemu by więc nie zadać jakiegoś pytania sobie? Kurczę! Zawsze aż roiło się od nich w głowie, a teraz, kiedy miałam okazję się czegoś dowiedzieć, nie miałam pomysłu.

- Dlaczego z Hiszpanii pojawiła się tylko jedna przedstawicielka? - zapytała jakaś dziennikarka. Czułam, że to odpowiednie pytanie.

- Ponieważ pozostałe nie chciały zobaczyć się z Francesco Narciso, swoim katem, - rzekłam, a w sali zapadła grobowa cisza. Malfoy mnie obserwował. Po raz pierwszy - wryty w ziemie, kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Co rozumiesz przez słowo „kat"? - W końcu usłyszałam głos Viviany. Francesco nie zwlekał. Wstał.

- Przecież to oszczerstwo! - krzyknął mężczyzna, ale niewiele mnie to interesowało. Otwierałam właśnie usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy Dracon przyłożył mi do nich dłoń.

Spłynęła na mnie wiedza. Wiedziałam i… to było straszne. Co za paranoja! Dupek, zwyczajny dupek! A one nic nie mogły z tym zrobić, nic, bo nieświadomie podpisały jego cholerną umowę! Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej poczułam sympatię do tego człowieka, teraz żałowałam stokrotnie.

- Nie potrzeba nam skandalu - warknął Dracon, wciąż zatykając mi usta. Gdyby widział, gdyby widział moje rozszerzone źrenice! Nie patrzył w nie teraz. A ja byłam blada jak kreda.

- Skandalu? - zdziwił się jeden dziennikarz.

- Nie ma żadnego skandalu - rzucił wielce obrażony Francesco Narciso.

Dlaczego Malfoy tak go nie lubił? I w tym momencie wiedziałam już wszystko. Francesco Narciso był poplecznikiem Voldemorta! Co więcej, gdyby nie przypadek, omal nie zdradziłby tożsamości Malfoya i Snape'a narażając ich tym samym na śmierć. W ostatniej chwili trafiło w niego silne zaklęcie zapomnienia, którego efekty udało się cofnąć dopiero po wojnie! Dlaczego nie był w Azkabanie? Bo niczego mu nie udowodniono…

Z trudem odsunęłam lekko dłoń Malfoya od moich ust.

- Chcę to powiedzieć - warknęłam, wciąż siłując się z nim. - Pozwól mi.

- To przyniesie więcej złego niż dobrego - powiedział Dracon.

- Gdyby tak było, nic bym nie wiedziała - zdenerwowałam się i odskoczyłam od Dracona.

- Dalej jestem zdania, że to marny pomysł. - Dracon uniósł rękę do góry i pokręcił głową, ale widziałam w jego oczach przyzwolenie.

- Ty wiesz - zirytowałam się. - I nic z tym nie zrobiłeś - dodałam.

- O czym wie? - padło pytanie i tym razem miałam zamiar odpowiedzieć.

- Francesco Narciso był dla tych dziewcząt katem. Przez swoją naiwność podpisały magiczną umowę, której uprzednio nie przeczytały, co w skutkach było dla nich straszne. Zmuszał je do picia swoich najdziwniejszych eliksirów, przejmował wszystkie ich odkrycia, aż wreszcie wykorzystywał je dla własnej przyjemności. Co więcej, na tegorocznej konferencji planował znaleźć sobie kolejne ofiary i bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru ograniczać się do jednej - mówiłam, obserwując szok malujący się na twarzach zgromadzonych. - Bestialskiego zachowania nauczyli go Śmierciożercy, bo musicie wiedzieć, że był jednym z niezaznaczonych popleczników Voldemorta - zakończyłam wreszcie.

Chwilę później rozpoczęły się wściekłe krzyki Francesco, który nie tylko wszystkiego się wypierał, ale i śmiał zwątpić w dobre działanie eliksiru Dracona Malfoya. Viviana natomiast wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną. Malfoy za to wpatrywał się we mnie z nietęgą miną, czego nie rozumiałam i nawet nie próbowałam zrozumieć.

Nie brakowało światła lamp błyskowych. Już wiedziałam, o czym przez najbliższe tygodnie w prasie będzie głośno.

* * *

- Narobiłaś ambarasu - powiedział spokojnie Malfoy, kiedy weszliśmy do trullo po rzeczy. Nie wiedziałam, czy cieszy się, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

- I zmarnowałam swoją szansę na wynalezienie czegoś genialnego - stwierdziłam, to się krzywiąc, to uśmiechając.

- Trzeba się było nie wyrywać - powiedział Dracon, podchodząc do swojego biurka. Połowy rzeczy z niego pozbył się już rano, a teraz właśnie kończył swoje zadanie. Ja byłam już spakowana, więc usiadłam na krześle, rozglądając się dookoła. A gdzie pingwiny? Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że rano też ich nie widziałam.

- Przynajmniej…

- Udało ci się zrobić aferę, którą świat będzie żył przez następny rok - przerwał mi i tym razem przez jego głos wyraźnie przebijała… Cholera, duma! Duma i rozbawienie. Mimowolnie się wyszczerzyłam. A to wcale nie było zabawne! Francesco Narciso powinien smażyć się w piekle - już, teraz!

- A gdzie są pingwiny? - zapytałam w końcu, próbując zmyć z twarzy uśmieszek.

- Odesłałem je do Weasleyów - odparł, nawet na mnie nie spojrzawszy.

- Kiedy? - zdziwiłam się. Facet się rozdwoił, czy jak? Parsknął.

- Daj znać, kiedy odkryjesz tę tajemnicę - rzucił i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, wciąż na mnie nie patrząc. Westchnęłam ciężko.

* * *

- Elizabeth - ucieszyła się Narcyza, kiedy znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w domu Weasleyów. W salonie powitała mnie razem z Hermioną.

Czułam się, jakby mój żołądek został wysłany w kosmos, przebadany przez kosmitów, po czym zwrócony na ziemię do mojego brzucha. Po teleportacji znowu miałam mdłości i tym razem nie przechodziły tak szybko.

Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na Narcyzę. W jej oczach pobłyskiwała prawdziwa radość i niekoniecznie byłam teraz w stanie zrozumieć, co ją tak cieszy w moim widoku. Zwłaszcza, że kiedy ostatnim razem była naprawdę ucieszona, przez jej oczy wciąż przebijało ledwo zauważalne zmartwienie i smutek. Przechyliłam głowę z niezrozumieniem, kiedy Hermiona postanowiła się odezwać.

- Nie przejmuj się, takiej, jaką widzimy ją od dwóch dni, nie widzieliśmy jej od lat - powiedziała spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Trudno powiedzieć, czy była prawda, czy tylko moje mylne wrażenie, ale wydawało mi się, że coś się wydarzyło. I Granger doskonale o tym wiedziała. Odwzajemniłam słabo uśmiech, ciesząc się, że w pani Malfoy znowu zaiskrzyło życie.

- Gdzie Draco? - spytała Narcyza, ignorując zaczepkę Hermiony.

- Ulotnił się gdzieś - odparłam, zgodnie z prawdą. Właściwie upewnił się tylko, że wejdę do tego domu o własnych siłach i aportował się gdzieś, czego nie potrafiłam zrozumieć. Ja nie miałabym siły. - A teraz pozwólcie, że pójdę odpocząć.

- O nie tak szybko, moja droga! - zaprotestowała Narcyza, która z szerokim uśmiechem plątała się dookoła choinki. Zaczęłam poważnie się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem bliźniacy nie podali jej czegoś, co niepokojąco mogło przypominać mugolskie używki. - Jak było na Konferencji?

- Świetnie - rzuciłam zirytowana, bo czułam się coraz gorzej. - Ale teraz idę spać.

I z impetem wymaszerowałam z salonu, czując na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie Narcyzy. A jeśli myślicie, że to był koniec, mylicie się. Musiałam jeszcze pozbyć się Victorie, która oczekiwała mojego powrotu tylko i wyłącznie po to, żebym pomogła jej przygotować się do zabawy sylwestrowej u bliźniaków i pingwinów, które bezczelnie zajęły łóżko w pokoju, który zamieszkiwałam przez czas świąt. Nie byłam do końca pewna, dlaczego Malfoy nie zabrał Furbo ze sobą.

* * *

- Lizz, wstawaj! - wrzasnęła Victorie. - Nie ma opcji, nie śpisz więcej! Musisz się przygotować na Sylwestra!

* * *

Finałem tego dnia, była zabawa sylwestrowa. Nie wyglądałam jakoś specjalnie pięknie. Włosy spięłam w luźnego koka, bo nie chciało mi się z nimi męczyć. Już po chwili kilka krótszych kosmyków wydostało się na zewnątrz i swobodnie sobie zwisało, ale niespecjalnie mi to przeszkadzało. Ubrałam czarne baleriny i burą sukienkę, która sięgała do połowy ud. Spódnica była luźna i właściwie dość spora, a całość nie zwisała na mnie tylko dzięki szerokiej, czarnej kokardzie, którą miałam uwiązaną pod biustem. Materiał był marszczony i w sumie całkiem mi się podobał. Żeby było śmieszniej, dostałam tę sukienkę od Justina na święta wraz z listem, w którym było napisane, że będę w niej wyglądała jak kobieta, w dodatku śliczna. I gdyby to nie był Justin, może bym się obraziła. W sumie sama rok temu dałam mu krawat z podobnym stwierdzeniem. Jedyne, co teraz mnie irytowało, to fakt, że sukienka nie ma ani rękawów, ani ramiączek i miałam gołe ramiona. Po tym, jak musiałam męczyć się z Victorie, pomagając jej wybrać sukienkę, dziewczyna postanowiła się odwdzięczyć: nie pozwoliła mi wziąć sweterka. Chciała nawet zrobić mi makijaż, ale stanowczo odmówiłam twierdząc, że to niszczy cerę. Zrobiła mi więc wykład na temat magicznych kosmetyków, który skwitowałam słowem „nie", co nieco zbiło ją z tropu. Teraz za to wyglądała, jakby się na mnie obraziła. Ja natomiast cieszyłam się, że Justin nie bawił się w zdobywanie bardziej wyszukanych kreacji. W sumie chłopak chyba po prostu nie znał się na modzie… jak ja. Gwoli ścisłości, ten krawat był niebieski w słonie. Ale naprawdę ładny! I Whitehorse nawet go polubił.

- Elizabeth! - O wilku mowa. W moją stronę właśnie zbliżał się Justin, który miał na sobie spodnie od granatowego garnituru, wsadzoną w nie białą koszulę i… niebieski krawat w białe słonie. Szedł w moją stronę razem z Olivierem i Tedem. Lupin miał czarne spodnie i czarny krawat. Wyglądał komicznie, bo ubrał koszulę w bardzo... żywych kolorach. Miał brązowe włosy sięgające do ramion i wydłużył sobie twarz. Nasz drogi metamorfomag wyglądał prawie jak hipis. Natomiast Olivier ubrał wyjątkowo dziwną, szarą kamizelkę. I może lepiej nie będę jej opisywać. Wszyscy wyglądali komicznie. Byłam rozbawiona. Na mugolskie ubrania przyszła niedawno moda w świecie magii, z tym, że czarodzieje dalej zdawali się być sto lat na mugolami. I jednocześnie tysiąc przed nimi.

- Gdzie Victorie? - zapytał Ted. Ach, oczywiście. O kogóż mógłby pytać? Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- Kiedy ostatnio ją widziałam, rozmawiała z Georgem albo z Fredem. W każdym razie chyba jest na mnie zła - powiedziałam i nim Teddy zadał pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta, dodałam: - nie wiem, jej zapytaj.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz - rzucił Olivier, przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

- Dostałam tę sukienkę od Justina - poinformowałam go z szerokim uśmiechem i z jeszcze szerszym obserwowałam, jak marszczy brwi i rzuca bezradne spojrzenie Whitehorse'owi.

- Wiedziałem, że będzie pasować - rzekł z dumą Justin, a ja pokręciłam głową z udawaną dezaprobatą.

I chwilę później odpalono muzykę. Cóż, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałam. Bliźniaki chodzili i każdemu po kolei wycinali jakiś dowcip. Z sufitu sypały się kolorowe serpentyny, a dookoła latały maleńkie aniołki, które wciskały ludziom Ognistą Whisky i składały sprośne lub bezsensowne życzenia noworoczne. Kiedy jeden z nich podleciał do mnie i wywołał coś niezrozumiale, zrozumiałam jedynie słowa „lokówka" i „probówka". Szybko więc pojęłam, że te aniołki nie były zabawkami. To ewidentnie były jakieś magiczne stworzenia, bo ta krótka chwila sprowadziła mi podejrzenia, że te małe, oprócz dzielenia się z ludźmi alkoholem, dzieliły się nim również ze sobą.

Okazało się, że Fred-albo-George tańczy doskonale. Z tym, że jego cwaniacki nastrój nie pozwolił mu pozostawić mnie bez strachu. Co prawda nie wyciął mi żadnego głupiego dowcipu, ale co rusz podrzucał mną i kilkukrotnie byłam już pewna, że mnie nie złapie. Robił podczas tańca takie triki, że obiecałam sobie, iż więcej z nim nie zatańczę. Jak się okazało, George-albo-Fred wcale nie był lepszy… albo gorszy... Cóż, jedno było pewne: oboje mieliby spore szanse na wygranie jakiegoś konkursu tańca. W każdym razie, kiedy podniósł mnie, a później odstawił na ziemię i obrócił mną szybką, dostrzegłam troszkę dalej Narcyzę tańczącą z Draconem. W sumie nie byłam pewna, czy to był faktycznie on, ale czarny garnitur (garnitur!) i blond włosy sprawiły, że nie potrafiłam wmówić sobie, że to nie był on. Tak więc kiedy wreszcie wyrwałam się z objęć George'a-albo-Freda, zaczęłam rozglądać się uważniej po sali. I faktycznie. Malfoy zaszczycił bliźniaków swoją obecnością i właśnie obracał w tańcu (jakkolwiek źle to nie zabrzmi) Hermionę Weasley. Miałam ochotę zacząć się głośno śmiać. Malfoy w garniturze. I co w tym takiego zabawnego? Sama nie wiem.

- Podobno przekonywali go, żeby tu przyszedł przez kilka godzin - usłyszałam cichy, znajomy głos i podskoczyłam w miejscu. Odwróciłam się w stronę jego właściciela i zobaczyłam znajomą twarz pewnego Ślizgona. Przypominał nieco Weasleyów z tymi rudymi włosami. Zdaje się, że przyjaźnił się ze Stuartem, którego na szczęście tutaj nie było. Ach, tak… To był James, dokładnie ten sam chłopak, który pił sobie z Mike'em i zastanawiał się, czy wylecą ze szkoły, jeśli to dojdzie do uszu McGonnagall. Co on tu robił?

- W to nie wątpię - odparłam, przyglądając się z uwagą chłopakowi.

- Zatańczysz? - uśmiechnął się kpiarsko, wyciągając nonszalancko dłoń w moją stronę. Przyjęłam zaproszenie. Kiedy złapał mnie w talii i zaciągnął na środek sali, miałam ochotę zwiać. Odwróciłam wzrok, czując na sobie bezczelne, niczym niezrażone spojrzenie Ślizgona. Jak on miał na nazwisko? Nie mogłam sobie teraz przypomnieć.

- A więc jesteś mugolaczką… - usłyszałam zamyślony głos, przez który przebijała dezaprobata i obrzydzenie. Świetnie. Czystość krwi.

- Jeżeli masz coś przeciwko temu, dlaczego więc ze mną tańczysz? - spytałam cicho.

Wyobraźcie sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy odsunął się ode mnie i przysunął twarz do mojej dłoni, składając na niej krótki pocałunek!

- Baw się dobrze - rzucił, skinął głową i odszedł. To było… dziwne?

…

- Patrz, wszyscy tańczą - mruknął obrażony Olivier, kiedy siedzieliśmy przy jednym stoliku. Nogi wchodziły mi tam, skąd wychodziły.

- Nie prawda - odpowiedziałam zirytowana. Nie chciałam z nim tańczyć kolejny raz tego wieczora, bo wiedziałam, że źle to odbierze. Już źle to odbierał.

- No tak, Malfoy nie tańczy. Ale on pewno nie umie. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, doprowadzając mnie tym do szału. Spojrzałam spode łba na Fentona. Przecież Malfoy tańczył dzisiaj z Hermioną, swoją matką i jeszcze, uwaga, z Vivianą, która wzięła się tu nie wiadomo skąd. Ba!, zatańczył nawet kilka razy z Ginny Potter! Kurczę... Skąd ja to wiem?

- Nie będę z tobą tańczyć, Olivier, bo... - och, właśnie. Bo co? - Bo mnie podepczesz.

- Ja nigdy cię nie podeptałem! - Brunet oburzył się, a ja wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby.

- Nie zatańczę z tobą, bo Anita mogłaby się zrobić zazdrosna... - Prowokowałam los, ale to się teraz nie liczyło. Za wszelką cenę chciałam uniknąć tańca z przyjacielem. Nie można przecież było powiedzieć, że nie mam ku temu powodów, prawda?

- Seymour, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną? - Ojej. W tym momencie pożałowałam, że przez cały wieczór uciekałam przed aniołkami z Ognistą Whisky.

- Profesorze, myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł - powiedziałam cicho, oblewając się rumieńcem. Spojrzałam w oczy Dracona Malfoya, który właśnie uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Świetnie, śmieszyło go to.

- Czyżbyś nie wierzyła w moje umiejętności taneczne, Seymour? - _Gdzież bym śmiała_…Tylko jak mu teraz odmówić?

- Ależ skąd - mruknęłam skonsternowana i odsunęłam się od stolika, po czym wstałam. Dracon Malfoy miał tajemniczy uśmieszek, a jego oczy pobłyskiwały wesoło. Nie było w nich kpiny, ale dało się dostrzec coś, czego jeszcze nie znałam. Wyciągnął ku mnie rękę, a ja podałam mu powoli dłoń. Byłam przerażona wizją tańczenia z nim, zwłaszcza, że sala była pełna moich znajomych. A Draco Malfoy raczył tego wieczora zatańczyć tylko z czterema kobietami.

Pociągnął mnie na parkiet i złapał mnie w talii. Ułożyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu, a druga spoczęła w jego, większej. Nim jeszcze zdążył zrobić jakikolwiek krok, wiedziałam, że on będzie prowadził. Doskonale prowadził... i nie myliłam się. Pierwszy krok w tył, tak pewnie i płynnie, jakbyśmy tańczyli już od godziny. Szybko złapałam rytm i zaczęliśmy wirować dookoła sali. W niczym nie przypominał moich poprzednich partnerów. Och, zachowywał się, jakby taniec był jego życiem! Odchyliłam głowę w tył, gdy po raz kolejny wykonaliśmy obrót. Czułam się tak, jakby nic innego nie istniało. Tylko ja i on, i muzyka...

Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Wirowaliśmy w rytm muzyki i było... idealnie. Doskonały nastrój, piękna melodia. Dookoła nas tańczyły jeszcze inne pary, ale ci, którzy postanowili odpocząć, wlepiali teraz swój wzrok w nas. Draco prowadził idealnie. W tańcu niezbędne było zaufanie w stosunku do partnera, a ja w tym momencie nikomu nie ufałam bardziej niż jemu. Czułam, że nie może stać mi się krzywda w jego objęciach. Kilka kroków w przód, kilka w tył, trzy obroty i kolejny w powietrzu. Uniósł mnie delikatnie, a zarazem pewnie. I nie spuszczał wzroku z moich oczu. Wśród moich przyjaciół jedynie Olivier tańczył całkiem dobrze. Nie miał jednak w sobie tyle pasji i oddania, brakowało mu wiary w siebie. Zbyt często patrzył pod nogi i zachowywał się, jak gdybym była ze szkła. Malfoy taki nie był... Wręcz przeciwnie, traktował mnie w tej chwili, jak najcenniejszy skarb, ale kierując mną, był niesamowicie pewny siebie. Ponownie uniósł mnie, a muzyka, w rytm której tańczyliśmy, coraz bardziej zaczęła mi się podobać.

Stalowe tęczówki błyszczały w świetle tysiąca świec, a ludzie dookoła nas nie przestawali tańczyć. Gdzieś tam, bokiem śmignął mi Olivier i Anita, ale nie interesowało mnie to teraz. Mój partner był teraz pełen uwielbienia dla mnie, a ja w pełni mu oddana. Serce szybciej mi zabiło, świat zawirował. Odepchnął mnie delikatnie od siebie, po czym przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej, niż byliśmy wcześniej. Poczułam na sobie spokojny oddech Malfoy'a. Jego zapach niesamowicie na mnie oddziaływał. Zapragnęłam zatrzymać czas, pozwolić trwać tej chwili wiecznie.

- Podoba się? - szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie wprost do mojego ucha.

- Kto pana nauczył tak tańczyć? - spytałam, siląc się na obojętność. Ale to było zbyt trudne. Był tu, tak blisko! Tańczył ze mną, chociaż prawdopodobnie nawet mnie nie lubił! I prowadził, poddałam się jego woli. Jakżebym mogła pozostać obojętną? Mój głos wyrażał zafascynowanie i... poniekąd zadowolenie.

- Czy to ważne? - odparł i ponownie zawirowaliśmy. Stało się to, czego w tym momencie nie chciałam najbardziej.

- Odbijany! - zawołał wesoło Justin i porwał mnie w objęcia, niezgrabnie unosząc mnie i oddalając się od Malfoya.

- Justin! - fuknęłam na niego, a radość w jego oczach natychmiast przemieniła się w zdziwienie.

- Lizzy, właśnie uratowałem cię od tańca, z Malfoyem - powiedział zaskoczony.

- Który tańczył o niebo lepiej, niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci - mruknęłam z miną obrażonego dziecka.

- To wracaj do niego, jeśli chcesz - stwierdził urażony.

- Aha, i jeszcze pomyśli sobie nie wiadomo co, a potem będzie miał idealny powód do drwin na Eliksirach.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, ty faktycznie się w nim zakochałaś - szepnął do mnie, a ja zatrzymałam się automatycznie.

- O czym ty mówisz? - warknęłam cicho.

- Olivier w jednym swoich napadów wypalił, że jest pewien, że ty masz coś do Malfoya - odparł, niczym nieskrępowany. Nie mogłam powstrzymać wściekłego rumieńca, który wypłynął mi na twarz.

- Zwariowaliście do reszty? - zirytowałam się i nagle zauważyłam, że stoimy po samym środku sali. - Nie będę rozmawiała z tobą na tak idiotyczne tematy, a już tym bardziej nie tutaj - warknęłam i odeszłam w stronę stołu. Justin odebrał mi to, na czym w tym momencie tak mi zależało... Byłam niemalże pewna, że Draco Malfoy nie zdobędzie się na drugi taniec ze mną. Ja bałabym się go zaprosić, a on... on i jego image! Tak dobrze mi się z nim tańczyło i czułam, że on podzielał moje zdanie. Nagle zrobiło mi się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco i udałam się w stronę drzwi. Chciałam się przewietrzyć, nie musieć patrzyć teraz na Justina, ni Oliviera. Teddy był zbyt zajęty Victorie, żeby przejmować się mną. Byłam mu w tej chwili za to bardzo wdzięczna.

Wymknęłam się ukradkiem, zadowolona, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Noc była całkiem ciepła, jak na tę porę roku. A może tylko mi się wydawało? Oparłam się łokciami o barierkę i spojrzałam w niebo. Bezchmurne, gwiazdy cudnie połyskiwały. Biały puch odbijał światło księżyca sprawiając, że okolica wydawała się być jaśniejszą, niż była. Powoli zaczynało do mnie docierać, że wcale nie jest tak gorąco, jak myślałam. Zatrzęsłam się, ale nie interesowało mnie to teraz. Mogłam się wrócić do środka po płaszcz, tylko że... nie chciałam. Różdżki zarekwirowała nam Hermiona twierdząc, że w razie jakiejkolwiek kłótni tak będzie bezpieczniej. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak zostać tu i marznąć, podziwiając uroki nocy.

Moje myśli nagle zmieniły tor. Na wspomnienie tańca z Draconem zadrżałam i bynajmniej nie z zimna. Zaczęłam przeklinać siebie w duchu, ale było już za późno. Już od dawna było za późno, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Przed oczyma powoli przewijały mi się obrazy, czyniąc to dla mnie jeszcze trudniejszym. Draco przytulający mnie do siebie w Zakazanym Lesie, Draco przyglądający się swojemu odbiciu w Ain Eingarp, Draco na Wieży Astronomicznej w środku nocy, jego zmierzwione włosy, gdy wpadł do gabinetu dyrektorki i zaczął protestować mojemu wydaleniu ze szkoły, on na lekcjach Eliksirów, drwiący sobie ze mnie i z moich przyjaciół, pijany Draco, on w moim domu ogłaszający, że jestem czarownicą, ostatnia noc i poranek, a teraz ten taniec. Ten cudowny, idealny taniec. Zaczęły do mnie docierać pewne fakty. Przez cały ten czas usiłowałam wyrzucić z siebie niektóre myśli, a teraz tak po prostu stałam sobie tutaj, myśląc o uczuciu. O uczuciu! Och, pozwoliłam na to, żeby to uczucie się rozwijało! A on niczego do mnie nie czuł i to była ta rzecz, której niestety byłam całkowicie pewna.

Wiatr wzmocnił się, a ja ponownie zadrżałam. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ktoś właśnie okrył mnie marynarką. Marynarką, o bardzo znajomym zapachu. O tym, _tym_ cudownym zapachu! Przeklęłam siebie w duchu za wnioski, do których przed chwileczką doszłam, pewna, że na moją twarz wypłynął kolejny rumieniec.

- Czemu się chowasz? - spytał Draco, który właśnie oparł się o barierkę plecami i spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

- Nie chowam się - odpowiedziałam, dziwiąc się samej sobie, że tak łatwo mi to poszło. Nadal potrafiłam z nim rozmawiać, co poniekąd podniosło mnie na duchu.

- W takim razie dlaczego stoisz tutaj jak idiotka, w samej sukience bez żadnego okrycia i bawisz się w bałwana? - Dostrzegłam w jego oczach kpinę i rozbawienie. Westchnęłam bezceremonialnie, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinnam mu powiedzieć. - No, wyduś to z siebie. Korzystaj, skoro popełniłem ten diametralny błąd, postanawiając wysłuchać twoich żali.

- Nie bawię się w bałwana - odpowiedziałam spokojnie, spoglądając na Malfoya. - Raczej zadzieram z bazyliszkiem, informując go, że nie mam zamiaru mówić mu o swoich żalach.

- Pingwin woła o pomstę do nieba - odparł śmiertelnie poważnym głosem, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.

- Niech pan idzie zabawiać innych. Przerwał mi pan moje genialne rozważania i teraz będę musiała zaczynać od nowa - rzuciłam, spoglądając przed siebie.

- Dobrze, ale jeśli ja pójdę, to pójdzie ze mną moja marynarka.

- To niech pan zostanie.

- I co? Tak trudno było? - uśmiechnął się. Zapadła cisza, podczas której ja spoglądałam w dal, zastanawiając się, co powinnam powiedzieć, a on lustrował mnie wzrokiem. Tam w oddali, w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Po chwili na polankę wybiegł mały zając i lis. Wbrew pozorom, wcale nie walczyły ze sobą, a jeden nie uciekał przed drugim. Biegły za to tuż obok siebie, jak najlepsi kompani. Natura kazała im być wrogami, a oni złamali ten przykaz. Przechyliłam głowę w bok, wysilając się, by móc dalej śledzić poczynania obu zwierzątek. Na ośnieżoną łąkę wybiegł wilk. Przymrużyłam z zaciekawieniem oczy, czując ukłucie żalu. Jaką szansę miał zając z wilkiem, który właśnie jego obrał sobie za cel? Lis najspokojniej w świecie, stanął po między oboma zwierzętami. Przygryzłam wargę, obserwując rozwój sytuacji. Wtem wilk rzucił się na lisa, który... był animagiem! Momentalnie na miejscu rudzielca stanął Fred-albo-George Weasley, a za nim zając przemienił się w jego brata. Wilk widząc czary natychmiastowo uciekł z powrotem do lasu, a mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem tak głośnym, że aż tutaj było ich słychać. Ponownie przybrali zwierzęce formy i pognali z powrotem w stronę lasu. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Och, jak mogłam uwierzyć, że lis i zając mogą się przyjaźnić? A zresztą... Gdyby nie Fred-albo-George i nie George-albo-Fred poczułabym się jak w mugolskim filmie z absurdem całej tej sytuacji. I nie dość, że mugolskim, to jeszcze czeskim!

- Oni nigdy nie dorosną - usłyszałam ciche westchnienie Malfoya, który jak teraz się zorientowałam, również obserwował zaistniałą sytuację.

- A po cóż by mieli? - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Skoro tak im w życiu lepiej...

- Pozwalając losowi kierować sobą, tracimy panowanie nawet nad sobą, Seymour - powiedział, a ja spojrzałam na niego z ciekawością. Natrafiłam na stalowe tęczówki, które pobłyskiwały nieznaną mi emocją. To było coś... coś bardzo pozytywnego, aczkolwiek więcej powiedzieć nie umiałam. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad sensem jego słów.

_Ode mnie zależał bieg losu mego._

_Wypuściłem go bez skazy._

_Lecz zapomniałem, że bez niego,_

_Nie mam nad sobą żadnej władzy._

Przygryzłam wargę, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Przypomniałam sobie tę noc, kiedy wpadłam do gabinetu Dracona i zastałam go pijanego. Tyle razy zastanawiałam się, czy wymyślił tę piosenkę na poczekaniu i nadal nie wiedziałam. Zanotowałam ją sobie w pamięci, co jakiś czas wspominając słowa. A teraz ponownie uderzył we mnie chłód tej nocy. Marynarka na nie wiele się zdała. Zatrzęsłam się z zimna.

- Wejdźmy lepiej do środka - powiedział, obserwując moją reakcję.

- Nie chcę - ucięłam krótko. Tak długo jak on był przy mnie, ja mogłam tutaj zostać. Być gdziekolwiek, byleby z nim.

- Chodź, zatańczymy - spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Uśmiechał się drwiąco, a jednak mówił poważnie. _Zatańczymy_. Och, jak bardzo chciałam z nim jeszcze zatańczyć! W jego oczach pobłyskiwała stanowczość, kiedy złapał mnie za dłoń i pociągnął z powrotem do sali. Pomógł mi zdjąć marynarkę i rzucił ją na najbliższe krzesło, po czym pociągnął mnie z powrotem na środek sali. Swoją drogą Malfoy w białej koszuli był niesamowicie ciekawym zjawiskiem. Było już mniej tańczących par, co jakoś mi nie przeszkadzało. Wszyscy odpoczywali i mieli zaraz wrócić do zabawy. Ja natychmiastowo się rozgrzałam, bo tym razem melodia była troszkę szybsza. Wirowaliśmy po parkiecie i był to chyba najlepszy moment tego wieczoru. Najlepszy, dopóki nie nastała północ...

- Kochani, za niecałą minutę północ! - usłyszałam głos Ronalda Weasleya i spojrzałam wymownie na Draco. Nie przerywał tańca, a chwilę później zaczęto odliczać sekundy.

_Trzydzieści, dwadzieścia dziewięć..._

- Słyszałaś o tym zwyczaju, że na Nowy Rok powinno się pocałować swoją partnerkę? - zapytał tak, że tylko ja byłam w stanie go usłyszeć.

_Dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia..._

- Słyszałam, że ukochaną - odparłam z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

_Piętnaście, czternaście..._

- Podobno taki pocałunek, przynosi szczęście na cały najbliższy rok i jest doskonałym zwieńczeniem minionego... - dodał zadowolony, puszczając moją uwagę mimo uszu.

_Dziesięć, dziewięć... _

- Sugeruje pan coś? - spytałam, orientując się, że wszyscy pchają się do wyjścia, bo bliźniaki już pewno szykują fajerwerki. My zaprzestaliśmy tańczyć, a staliśmy teraz jedynie blisko siebie. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi, bo ci co zostali, byli w siebie wpatrzeni i pewno zaraz mieli _szczęśliwie_ rozpocząć nowy rok.

- Ja? Ja nic nie sugeruje - odparł rozbawiony.

_Pięć, cztery..._

- Więc dlaczego...

_Jeden, zero! _

I świat zawirował. Jego usta na moich ustach... Początkowo oszołomiona w ogóle nie zdałam sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili to do mnie dotarło. Delikatnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a ja przez chwilę stałam skołowana. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy zamknęłam oczy i wplotłam palce w jego włosy! Gęste, miękkie włosy. Drugą dłoń umieściłam na jego ramieniu, już po chwili przemieszczając ją na szyję, aż wreszcie na jego policzek. Powoli ssał moją dolną wargę, by po chwili zająć się górną. Przylgnęłam do jego twardego ciała, czując, jak jedną dłonią przesuwa po moich plecach, a drugą przytrzymuje mnie w talii. Przechodziły przeze mnie dreszcze i było mi gorąco. Językiem pieścił moje usta, szukając dostępu do środka. Uchyliłam je, pozwalając mu pogłębić pocałunek. Oddawałam się temu z pasją. Smakował alkoholem, ale wcale mi to teraz nie przeszkadzało. Było idealnie. Kiedy językiem dotknął mojego, nogi niemalże się pode mną ugięły. Jęknęłam cicho w jego usta, czując, jak zachęca mnie do dalszej zabawy. Palcami zaczęłam gładzić jego szyję, na co odpowiedział mi cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia. Na ten gest poczułam niesamowite ciepło w podbrzuszu i stałam się gwałtowniejsza. Przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie, całkowicie przejmując kontrolę. Mój oddech był płytki. I jego też.

- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - wyszeptał mi w usta, ponownie zaczynając pieścić moje usta. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. Jęknęłam z frustracji, kiedy odsunął się ode mnie delikatnie. Patrzyłam przez kilka sekund w te stalowe oczy, łącząc fakty, czytając emocje. Mój Boże... Zależało mu. Tym była ta nieznana emocja. Zależało mu!

Uniosłam się na palcach, zbliżając swoje usta do jego. Przymknęłam oczy, ssąc jego górną wargę i z zadowoleniem zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że znowu mnie do siebie przyciągnął i znowu oddaje pocałunek. Ale to nie trwało długo.

Odsunął mnie od siebie delikatnie.

- Dość - szepnął, odwrócił się i wyszedł na pole. A ja stałam bez ruchu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknął, kompletnie nieświadoma tego, że ktoś mi się uważnie przyglądał.

* * *

**Kurka siwa. Wyszło choć trochę przyzwoicie?**

**Uprzejmie informuję wszystkich zainteresowanych, którzy pytali i _męczyli_, że mało prawdopodobnym jest, by pojawiły się w tym opowiadaniu _jakiekolwiek_ _sceny erotyczne_. Czuję się zobowiązana to powiedzieć, bo wciąż dostaję to głupie pytanie, na które nie potrafię odpowiedzieć normalnie. A ja nawet pocałunku nie umiem opisać, nie za dużo ode mnie oczekujecie? XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Rozdział XXI

_O mój Boże_. Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? I dlaczego wydaje mi się, że Draco Malfoy mnie pocałował? Och! On mnie pocałował! Naprawdę!

Opuszkami palców delikatnie gładziłam własne usta, próbując uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Wciąż czułam jego dotyk, czułam wszędzie! Ciepło w podbrzuszu nie chciało ustąpić, a serce miotało się w klatce piersiowej jak szalone. Och, dokładnie tak samo szalone, jak jego właścicielka… a właściwie właściciel! Tak, Draco Malfoy musiał być szalony. Nie widziałam innego rozwiązania. Na twarz wypłynął mi niemądry uśmiech. Zamknęłam oczy, próbując się uspokoić, ale tuż po chwili podniecenia, przyszła fala euforii. To się nie mogło stać!

Zależy mu. Musi mu zależeć!

Gdzie poszedł? Dlaczego wyszedł, zostawiając mnie samą? Nim znalazłam odpowiedź na którekolwiek z moich pytań, nim w ogóle je wszystkie sformułowałam, euforia skończyła się, bo przyszło przerażenie.

- Pocałował cię! - Podskoczyłam zaskoczona, a mój umysł wreszcie zaczął pracować jak należy, skoro wiedziałam, że zamiast zawołać: „tak, tak, pocałował mnie!", powinnam krzyczeć: „błagam, nie mów nikomu!". Jeżeli kiedykolwiek byłam zła, bo ktoś znał moją tajemnicę, nigdy, przenigdy nie było tak źle, żeby mój los spoczywał w rękach _tej_ osoby. To mógł być każdy, każdy, tylko nie ona!

- Anita - jęknęłam. Co robić? Wiedziałam, jaka jest McGlayer. Nie można jej było ufać, nie można nawet było przekupić! Dla niej zrobienie sensacji rozpuszczeniem plotki było cenniejsze niż tysiące galeonów! O mój Boże. Pocałował mnie i to akurat Anita była świadkiem tego wydarzenia.

- Merlinie, jak Olivier się dowie… - W jej głosie słychać było podniecenie spowodowane zaistniałą sytuacją. Kilka razy przysięgła dochować tajemnicy i nigdy słowa nie dotrzymała, a teraz nawet nie udawała, że chce zachować to dla siebie! Czy była tak głupia i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z konsekwencji tego, co zobaczyła?

- Nie - przerwałam jej spokojnie, starając się zachować zimną krew. - Anita, jeśli Olivier się dowie, wylecę ze szkoły, a razem ze mną… on - przełknęłam głośno ślinę, kiedy dotarło do mnie, że to ani przez chwilę nie były żarty. Że moje marzenia mogły zniszczyć życie zarówno mnie, jak i Draconowi.

- Och, przecież to tylko Olivier! - zawołała podekscytowana, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Anita - warknęłam, choć to nie działało wcale na moją korzyść. Wdech, wydech. - Anita - powtórzyłam spokojniej. - Nie możesz powiedzieć Olivierowi. Ani nikomu innemu.

Zielone oczy iskrzyły się. Była wyjątkowo pewna tego, co chce zrobić. Przerażało mnie to.

- Nie mów mi, czego nie mogę! - zdenerwowała się. - Ja przynajmniej nie załatwiam sobie ocen w ten sposób!

Wyobraźcie sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy w oczach blondynki dostrzegłam zazdrość. Nie chodziło jej o samą osobę Malfoya. Wyraźnie chciała czegoś innego, może niedozwolonego… Niemożliwe, że to była zazdrość! Ile bym dała, żeby Dracon był po prostu zwykłym chłopakiem, nie żadnym cholernym bohaterem wojennym czy genialnym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie było ważne, kim był, lecz jaki był.

- Zgłupiałaś? - wyrwało mi się i nagle zrozumiałam, jaki błąd popełniłam. Anita chyba właśnie się obraziła.

- Obliviate. - Po raz kolejny podskoczyłam, ponownie z przerażenia. Czułam się, jakby nogi wrosły mi w ziemię. Oczekiwałam błysku światła, który trafi we mnie. Jakie wspomnienie zostanie wymazane? Och, tylko nie ten Sylwester, tylko nie Sylwester! Jakaż była moja ulga, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zaklęcie nie było wymierzone we mnie, lecz w McGlayer. Stałam jak wryta, obserwując zielone oczy lekko zachodzące mgiełką i nieco zdezorientowaną minę Anity, kiedy oprawca wymazał z jej umysłu to, czego chciał się pozbyć. Blondynka spojrzała na mnie z pewnym niezrozumieniem, a widząc moją minę, wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz - powiedziała wyraźnie niezadowolona. - Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

I wybiegła na zewnątrz.

Odwróciłam się, poszukując osoby, która majstrowała w pamięci Anity. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze kim był, ale miałam ogromną nadzieję, że mogłam go nazwać wybawicielem. Tak więc nieco się przeliczyłam i ogółem to zamarłam, kiedy dostrzegłam, że za mną stoi James, rudy Ślizgon. Najprawdopodobniej będzie więcej kłopotów, niż mi się wydawało.

- I po problemie - stwierdził, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

- Chyba twoim - mruknęłam, nieco skonsternowana. Czy również był świadkiem tego, co działo się równo o północy?

- Właściwie to twoim - odparł, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. - Teraz nikt się nie dowie. I będę milczał jak grób. - Obdarzył mnie szelmowskim uśmiechem, który dziwnie do niego nie pasował. Ze zdziwieniem doszłam do wniosku, że szaleńczy wyraz twarzy bardziej by mu odpowiadał. Tak… to przez te oczy, zdecydowanie.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytałam wprost, nie czekając. Chciałam czym prędzej się dowiedzieć, jak wiele będę musiała zrobić, żeby to nie wyszło na jaw.

- Powinienem czegoś chcieć? Po prostu, nie powiem. Słowo Ślizgona - dodał z powagą, a ja pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową. Ślizgoni nie byli specjalnie honorowi, ale kiedy obiecywali, zawsze dotrzymywali obietnicy. Z tym, że trzeba było najpierw wyłudzić od nich tę obietnicę, co zwykle udawało im się jakoś niedostrzegalne obejść. Dlaczego więc James nie próbował?

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Starałam się być spokojna, ale to było trudne. Moja krew wrzała, adrenalina nie ustępowała. - Musisz czegoś chcieć w zamian.

- Powiedzmy, że chcę… przyjaźni - stwierdził tajemniczo, obserwując moją reakcję. Otworzyłam usta, zamknęłam je, znowu otworzyłam i jeszcze raz zamknęłam, aż wreszcie udało mi się wymyślić coś sensownego, co mogłabym w tej sytuacji powiedzieć.

- Po co ci przyjaźń szlamy? - Dobra, to było dziwne pytanie. Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie obchodziła mnie czystość krwi i nie uważałam się za kogoś gorszego z powodu tego, że jestem mugolaczką. Nie wypominałam sobie tego, bo nie wydawało mi się, żeby to było coś złego. Ale jakie inne pytanie mogłabym zadać? Zdążyłam już się przekonać, że James nie lubi mugolaczek. W tym musiał być jakiś podstęp, po prostu musiał!

- Mam swoje powody. - To zabrzmiało mrocznie, ale nie dostrzegłam w jego oczach złych zamiarów. Raczej szczerość. Zaraz za to znieruchomiałam, bo nagle ulotniły się stamtąd wszystkie emocje. Chyba nie wiedział o passionencji? Skąd miał wiedzieć? Podobną sytuację miałam z Mike'em, ale Mike zrobił to w pełni naumyślnie. Tymczasem rudzielec zdawał się być niczego nieświadomy.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia - sarknęłam, a on pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Teraz byłam prawie pewna, że nie był oklumentą.

- Na dworze jest piękny pokaz ogni. Można panią prosić? - Wyciągnął w moją stronę ramię. Z wahaniem przyjęłam zaproszenie, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie ma jakichś niecnych zamiarów. A bo ja wiem, co chciał zrobić? Może mnie zjeść? Słyszałam, że są ludzie, którzy mają takie zboczenia.

Ale on jedynie wyprowadził mnie na pole, zajmując w międzyczasie pogawędką o niczym. Miał rację. Ognie były piękne, tylko miałam niepokojące wrażenie, że wcale nie sztuczne. Było ciepło, choć wszędzie leżał śnieg. Po niebie błyskały się różne wzory. Niektóre z nich wyglądały jak prawdziwy ogień. Uniosłam brwi, kiedy nagle jeden pożar przybrał kształt śmiejącej się Hermiony Weasley, a następnie zmienił złoty kolor na srebrnawy i ukazał Narcyzę tupiącą nogą po niebie. Nie było chmur. Księżyc jasno świecił, a miliony gwiazd były tłem całego tego pokazu. Kolejne ognie stworzyły cztery tańczące pary, których nie dało się rozpoznać. Moją uwagę wreszcie odwróciły dopiero wzburzone, bardzo znajome głosy. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to Ted i Victoria stojący kilka metrów przede mną i Jamesem o coś bardzo się kłócą.

- Ciekawe, o co poszło - rzucił James, dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie ja jedna to zauważyłam.

- Pewnie zaraz im przejdzie - odpowiedziałam, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że byłam tego całkowicie pewna.

- Pewnie tak - odpowiedział, choć wyczułam w jego głosie pewne powątpiewanie.

…

Nie pogodzili się. Wróciłam do Hogwartu, nie widząc się wcześniej z żadnym z nich. Za to kiedy wreszcie udało mi się znaleźć Victorie, dziewczyna płakała. Byłam w zamku od jakichś trzech godzin, ona nieco dłużej. Błądziłam po korytarzach, wiedząc, że nie ma jej w dormitorium. Po drodze natknęłam się na Teda i Justina. Pierwszy był zły, drugi bezradny i żaden z nich nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Zrezygnowana postanowiłam więc też ukryć się przed światem, przemyśleć sobie to i owo… Powspominać. Szczególnie pewne sylwestrowe wydarzenie. Uśmiechnęłam się na tę myśl i zaczęłam wspinać po schodach ze świadomością, że gdzie jak gdzie, ale na Wieży Astronomicznej z pewnością znajdę spokój. I kiedy wreszcie się tam znalazłam, zamarłam, słysząc szloch Victorie. Długo rozmawiałam z nią, usiłując się dowiedzieć, o co poszło, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Wyglądała okropnie z bladą twarzą i czerwonymi od płaczu oczyma. Włosy miała rozczochrane i ogółem… Cóż, jeśli spodziewałam się kiedyś zobaczyć ją nie wyglądającą jak pół-żywy potwór, to nie spodziewałam się, że stanie się to z winy Teda. Nie żebym od razu zrzucała na niego odpowiedzialność… Po prostu był powodem, dla którego Weasleyówna wyglądała teraz, jakby była jedną nogą w grobie. Ze wszystkich obaw jedna była największa i niestety prawdziwa. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, Victorie wreszcie wyrzuciła to z siebie.

- Zerwaliśmy zaręczyny - usłyszałam w pewnym momencie bezczynnego siedzenia i przytulania się. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam powiedzieć. Milczałam, pozwalając jej dalej płakać.

Och, jakimkolwiek powodem nie byłoby spowodowane rozstanie dwójki kochających się ludzi, jedno było pewne: ten powód byłby durny, głupi, idiotyczny. Niezależnie od tego, czy winny temu był los, czy człowiek… Po prostu powód byłby głupi. I obawiałam się, że powód, dla którego Victorie i Ted się rozstali, był głupszy niż jakikolwiek inny.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, kiedy Weasleyówna stwierdziła, że idzie spać i zabroniła mi iść siebie odprowadzać. Nie rozumiałam jej, ale, wedle życzenia, pozwoliłam jej iść samej. Obawiałam się trochę o to, czy nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, jednak wierzyłam w jej inteligencje. Tak więc zostałam sama na Wieży Astronomicznej, wreszcie znajdując chwilę, by zająć się własnymi sprawami. Z tym, że nie potrafiłam w tym momencie przestać dochodzić do tego, kto zawinił rozstaniu się moich przyjaciół.

Było po kolacji, kiedy wreszcie zebrałam się i zaczęłam schodzić w dół. Miałam w zamiarze wstąpić do kuchni, bo nie jadłam nic od śniadania, ale nogi poprowadziły mnie gdzieś indziej. Kiedy tak błądziłam w myślach, nie zorientowałam się, że znalazłam się przy wejściu do lochów. Pod wpływem impulsu rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie kameleona z myślą, że lepiej zmierzyć się z tym, nim przyjdzie mi pójść na lekcję eliksirów.

Szłam powoli, niepewna tego, co chcę zrobić i jaka będzie reakcja Dracona na mój widok. I wreszcie znalazłam się przed jego gabinetem. Pewnie już wiedział o mojej obecności. Nie było czasu dłużej planować swojego wejścia.

Pchnęłam nieśmiało drzwi, weszłam i zamknęłam je, wreszcie czując ścisk w brzuchu, na który tak czekałam. Szkoda tylko, że był spowodowany głodem, a nie przerażeniem.

- Elizabeth - na dźwięk swojego imienia aż podskoczyłam. Rozejrzałam się szybko po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu Malfoya. Stał przy wejściu do swoich kwater i patrzył na mnie wzrokiem, którego nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować. Nie było w tym żadnej radości ani złości. I chyba pierwszy raz od prawie siedmiu lat zrobiło to na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Przecież nawet mnie nie widział! Chyba. - Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz.

Przesunął się, dając mi tym samym do zrozumienia, że mam wejść do jego salonu. Z nogami jak z waty zrobiłam to, kompletnie nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. To było coś w rodzaju podekscytowania. Doszłam do wniosku, że jestem masochistką, bo do mojej głowy, po takim czasie od zdarzenia, wreszcie zaczęły spływać pewne domysły. A ja wciąż nie byłam przerażona tym, co spodziewałam się usłyszeć! Poczułam, że spływa ze mnie zaklęcie kameleona. Byłam widoczna. Nie odwracając się do tyłu, przeszłam do centrum salonu i usiadłam na _moim_ fotelu, nie pytając nikogo o przyzwolenie.

- Napijesz się herbaty? - Malfoy proponujący mi herbatę. Ciekawe zjawisko, nie powiem. Jednak niedostatecznie, żeby podnieść mnie na duchu. Miałam mieszane uczucia. Chciałam się bać, ale nie było strachu.

- Nie - mruknęłam, bawiąc się palcami. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie chłodno, będąc pod tym bacznym spojrzeniem Dracona. Stał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż wreszcie zrezygnowany sam opadł na swój fotel, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Nachylił się nieco w moją stronę.

- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać - powiedziałam w końcu, zsuwając ze stóp meszty i podciągając nogi na fotel. Przytuliłam się do nich, zastanawiając się, czy usadowienie się w tej pozycji oby na pewno było dobrym pomysłem. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: Draco Malfoy mnie pocałował. I gdyby nie był moim nauczycielem, gdyby jeszcze nie zachowywał się przez te wszystkie lata tak, jak się zachowywał… Cóż, ja naprawdę zaczynałam mieć wątpliwości, co do tego, czy przypadkiem nie wylecę stąd obruszona, wściekła i… zraniona. Serce waliło mi jak młot, ale wciąż nie ze zdenerwowania.

- Powinniśmy - przyznał z poważną miną. Przygryzłam wargę. Tamta chwila była najpiękniejszą w moim życiu, ale… to się skończyło. I to wciąż był ten sam człowiek. Na siłę próbowałam wzbudzić w sobie niepokój, przygotować się na to, co prawdopodobnie nieuniknione. - Nie będę zwalał winy na alkohol, bo nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi - odezwał się w końcu. Brak rozsądku omal nie zmusił mnie teraz do podniesienia się i rozpoczęcia tyrady, jednak w miarę szybko zrozumiałam sens jego słów. _Nie będę zwalał winy na alkohol_… Och! Teraz, teraz, kiedy wiedziałam, że nie będę musiała się z nim kłócić o cholerne pijactwo, akurat teraz przyszło zdenerwowanie!

Otworzyłam usta z zamiarem wypowiedzenia czegoś, ale skończyło się to tym, że wypuściłam głośno powietrze, spuszczając głowę i zmieniając pozycję do siadu tureckiego. Dłońmi ścisnęłam mocno łydki. I przyglądałam im się z uwagą. Strząsnęłam niewidzialny pyłek z białej skarpetki. Brawo, Seymour, brawo za gryfońską odwagę.

- Do tej pory byłem święcie przekonany, że interesuję cię bardziej, niż twoje skarpetki. - Zarumieniłam się wściekle. Uniosłam oczy do góry, by zobaczyć jego drwiący uśmiech. Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię, tym razem powstrzymując się od palnięcia czegoś głupiego. Na ten widok spoważniał, a jego uwaga wzmocniła się. Patrzyłam, jak jego twarz tężeje, spina się.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytałam cicho.

- Nie - odparł w pełni opanowany. - Nic nie jest w porządku, wiesz o tym. Oboje zrobiliśmy coś niewyobrażalnie głupiego - dodał. Pokręciłam głową, zastanawiając się nad tym, co wyszło z jego ust.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałam naiwnie. Oczywiście, że miał rację. Wstał, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu. Zaczął plątać się po salonie, nie zaszczycając mnie już spojrzeniem. A ja tym razem bez skrępowania mogłam mu się przyglądać.

- Który powód chcesz usłyszeć? - Odwrócił się w moją stronę, a ja przyglądałam mu się z niezrozumieniem. - No, dalej. Że jestem twoim nauczycielem? A może, że wywołalibyśmy niemały skandal, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o tym Sylwestrze?

Czytając pomiędzy wierszami dostrzegłam, że nie powiedział nic, co dawałoby mi jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, że jednak mu na mnie zależy. Nie chciał wylecieć ze szkoły i nie chciał skandalu - te dwie rzeczy były pewne. Ale gdzie w tym wszystkim ja?

- Może McGonagall… - zaczęłam, ale przerwał mi.

- Minerwa mogłaby nas nawet poprowadzić do ołtarza. - Powstrzymałam niemądry uśmiech cisnący się na twarz. _Do ołtarza_. - Ale to nie zmieniłoby nastawienia ludzi do tego, co się stało.

I tym samym ulotniła się chęć uśmiechnięcia się. Co on, uważał małżeństwo za jakieś rozwiązanie problemu, czy tak tylko mu się powiedziało, żeby zaprezentować niemoc Minerwy McGonagall w tej sprawie? Sama nie wiedziałam, ale czułam się tak, jakby przywalił mi z impetem w twarz. Nie było mnie dla niego. Nigdy mnie dla niego nie było, a sylwestrowe wydarzenia były przypadkiem. Chciałam sobie wmówić, że to dlatego, że nie był trzeźwy, ale przecież to nie było żadne wytłumaczenie. Dlaczego za wszelką cenę szukałam usprawiedliwienia dla Dracona Malfoya? Był tak samo winny, jak i ja. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, że on chciał jedynie zachować swoją pozycję i to z powodu mojego ewentualnego braku dyskrecji był teraz zdenerwowany. Nasze pobudki nie miały ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Wstałam. Podeszłam do niego, starając się oddychać miarowo. Jego bliskość, najmniejszy dotyk wpływał na mnie niesamowicie. Położyłam jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą na klatce piersiowej. Patrzył na mnie z pewnym zrezygnowaniem, z irytacją. Oczy po prostu mówiły „nie".

- Jesteś cholernym dupkiem, wiesz?

Wzniosłam się na palcach. „Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie", chciałam jeszcze dodać, ale nie potrafiłam wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Zamknęłam oczy, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że sam sobie przeczy, bo przyciągnął mnie właśnie do siebie. To było głupie. Tak cholernie głupie i tak niewiele interesujące w tej chwili!

- Powiedziała nieumiejąca się całować złośnica - szepnął. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, niepewna tego, czy na pewno usłyszałam to, co usłyszałam. Kompletnie zaskoczył mnie tym stwierdzeniem. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciałam powiedzieć coś głupiego, ale jego bliskość nie pozwoliła mi na to. Jak nikt inny potrafił zepsuć nastrój i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że naprawienie tego błędu przychodziło mu ze zdumiewającą łatwością.

Odnalazł moje usta, robiąc to, co jeszcze przed chwilą ja chciałam zrobić, zanim usłyszałam niekoniecznie pochlebne słowa z jego ust. I choć wcześniej miałam ochotę mocno mu przyłożyć, teraz po prostu… nie mogłam? Był blisko, a ja nie miałam absolutnie nic przeciwko temu. Pogłębiał pocałunek, a ja oddawałam go z pasją, według niego chyba nieumiejętnie. Palcami wodził po moim karku. Ramieniem przyciskał mnie do siebie, pozwalając czuć mi ciepło swojego ciała. Czułam podniecenie rozlewające się po moim podbrzuszu i nieco speszona zrozumiałam, że pragnę więcej. O wiele, wiele więcej. A przecież przed chwilą sama doszłam do wniosków, że dla niego to nic nie znaczy! Mruknęłam cicho z zadowolenia w jego usta i momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Odsunął mnie od siebie, patrząc mi w oczy. Och, proszę, tylko nie to!

- Nie - powiedział stanowczo. Patrzyłam, jak jego twarz napina się, jak przyjmuje swoją maskę. Tylko te pociemniałe oczy nie pozostały nieprzeniknione. Była w nich pewna prośba, ale nie potrafiłam w tym momencie odczytać, czego ona dotyczyła. Krew za bardzo szumiała mi w żyłach, serce za bardzo pulsowało. Odsunęłam się dalej, poza zasięg Malfoya, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Już raz mi się udało. A jego wyraz twarzy zwyczajnie mnie przerażał i nastrój po raz kolejny uległ diametralnej zmianie. W moim sercu zakiełkował tak długo oczekiwany strach przed tym, co nieuniknione.

- Tylko nie mów mi, że to był błąd - wyszeptałam cicho, błagalnie, widząc jego zdecydowanie. To było najcudowniejsze uczucie, jakie kiedykolwiek mnie spotkało. Nie chciałam, żeby uznawał to za błąd.

- To był błąd, Elizabeth. - Czułam, że mój świat upada. Kiedy nagle marzenia zaczęły się spełniać, ktoś brutalnie mi je odebrał. Czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby nigdy się nie spełniły? Poczułam niewyobrażalną chęć wykrzyczenia mu teraz w twarz czegoś głupiego. Miałam ochotę zrzucić na niego całą winę, ale przecież… to nie była tylko jego wina i nie mogłam sądzić go za swoje zauroczenia. Przecież gdybym się w nim nie zakochała, prawdopodobnie nasz sylwestrowy taniec nigdy nie miałby miejsca. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego akurat ja stałem się obiektem twoich uczuć, ale jestem zły, że na to pozwoliłem. I to był cholernie wielki błąd, nawet jeśli z chęcią popełniłbym go parę razy.

- Więc popełniaj, nikt ci nie broni - usłyszałam nieco drżący głos i z niezadowoleniem stwierdziłam, że wydobył się z mojego gardła. _Nie będziesz się mazgaić, nie teraz, Seymour_.

- Idź już - powiedział twardo. - Porozmawiamy, jak włączysz myślenie.

- Moja głowa pracuje na najwyższych obrotach - zaprotestowałam.

- W takim razie chyba coś się przepaliło - odparł zirytowany. Podciągnął rękawy ku górze, odwracając na chwilę wzrok. - Doskonale wiesz, że oboje pozostajemy w tej sprawie bezradni i może lepiej, żeby tak zostało.

Kiedy przygotowywałam się do odpowiedzi, szukając odpowiednich argumentów, zdałam sobie sprawę, że wyglądam żałośnie. Nie tak od razu. Malfoy uświadomił mi to, podchodząc i przytulając mnie do siebie. Odwzajemniłam uścisk, chowając twarz w jego koszuli.

- Przepraszam, - szepnął - ale nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. I ty też nie.

Nie wytrzymałam. Czując, że za chwilę przestanę hamować emocje, oderwałam się od niego i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, nie odwracając się już do tyłu. Z ulgą odnotowałam, że przejście samo się otworzyło. Już chwilę później biegłam w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. W pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że okropnie zimno mi w stopy. Doskonale. Zostawiłam u Dracona swoje buty. Żałosne, że akurat w tym momencie zaczęłam odtwarzać sobie w głowie mugolską bajkę o Kopciuszku.

…

- Elizabeth Seymour, - usłyszałam - Elizabeth Seymour siedzi w czasie ciszy nocnej na Wieży Astronomicznej i wypłakuje sobie oczy.

- Nie płaczę - powiedziałam cicho, wciąż zamyślona.

- Ale chce ci się płakać. Jestem tego… prawie pewien - odparł Mike, a ja spojrzałam na niego ostrzegawczo.

- Lepiej stąd idź - rzuciłam, choć niezbyt głośno. W moim tonie zamiast lekkiej groźby, zabrzmiała desperacja.

- Nie - odpowiedział lakonicznie brunet, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mnie. - Jestem zbyt ciekawy, co ty tutaj robisz.

- A co może robić człowiek na Wieży Astronomicznej? - spytałam poirytowana. Chciałam ciszy i samotności. Niewiele, prawda? Ale nie było mi to dane.

- Oglądać gwiazdy, albo spróbować skoczyć - odpowiedział rozbawiony. Zielone oczy zostały nieprzeniknione. A, cholera by go wzięła. - Ale ty nie jesteś samobójcą.

- Oglądam gwiazdy - mruknęłam.

- Że niby na twoich stopach? - prychnął. - Gdzie podziałaś buty?

- Zgubiłam - warknęłam, unosząc spojrzenie na Stuarta. - A ty najpewniej przyszedłeś skakać?

- Pyskata - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Odejdź, jeszcze mój brud na Ciebie przeskoczy - rzuciłam, chcąc się go jak najszybciej pozbyć.

- Tak długo, jak będziesz trzymała te skarpetki z daleka ode mnie, będę bezpieczny.

Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Mike znalazł się akurat tutaj. Może miał zamiar doprowadzić mnie do szewskiej pasji? Albo chciał się w ciszy napić czegoś mocniejszego? Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. Stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sama sobie pójdę. Wstałam i już miałam kierować się do Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy Stuart złapał mnie za rękę.

- Nie tak szybko, księżniczko - powiedział. Idiota. - Zaspokój moją ciekawość. Jesteś tu, bo ten bęcwał, Fenton cię jakoś uraził? Faktycznie, chodził dzisiaj, jakby coś się stało.

- Olivier w tym momencie niewiele mnie interesuje - odrzekłam, wyrywając swoją dłoń z jego uścisku. Wstał i popędził za mną, najwyraźniej z mocnym zamiarem dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej.

- Mmm, czyli jednak złamane serce? - spytał rozbawiony. Też mi coś! Właściwie nie wiem do końca, jak to się stało, że się zatrzymałam i odwróciłam w jego stronę. Bo musicie wiedzieć, że on też się zatrzymał i popełnił tym samym diametralny błąd. Moja dłoń z impetem wylądowała na jego policzku. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że właśnie wyładowałam cały swój gniew i frustrację, za które odpowiedzialny był Draco, na Mike'u. I, do licha, nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty przepraszać chłopaka za ten wyskok. Zamiast tego, korzystając z jego zaskoczenia, szybkim krokiem zniknęłam kilka korytarzy dalej. Po chwili zaczęłam biec, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że obrazy już pewnie doniosły najbliżej patrolującemu nauczycielowi, że ktoś włóczy się po zamku. Gdy dotarłam do Pokoju Gryffindoru i znalazłam się w dormitorium, byłam niesamowicie zaskoczona, że nikt mnie nie złapał. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że uniknęłam spotkania z Flitwickiem. Nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale czułam, że w najbliższej przyszłości będzie to miało dla mnie jakieś konsekwencje.

…

Przez korytarz pełen ludzi właśnie przedreptała Sara. Potrącała wszystkich wkoło, zwalała niektórych na ziemię i jeszcze dziobała po nogach, kiedy chciała, żeby ktoś ustąpił jej miejsca. Ja właśnie zmierzałam do na zaklęcia, zastanawiając się nad poranną rozmową z Tedem. Podobnie jak Victorie, nie podał mi powodu kłótni. Mogłam więc myśleć o tym do woli, nie wspominając wydarzeń bardziej nieprzyjemnych. I kiedy tak żyłam przez chwilę w innym świecie, Sara na mnie wpadła. Na szyi uwiązaną miała czarną kokardkę, na której zawinięty był liścik. Odplątałam tylko papierek doszedłszy do wniosku, że pingwinowi do twarzy jest w tej wstążce. Do pyska… do mordki… do główki… do dzioba? Nim w ogóle zaczęłam czytać, wiedziałam, od kogo jest ta wiadomość. Co gorsza, właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam dzisiaj eliksiry.

_Zostawiłaś buty. D. _

Wpatrywałam się przez chwilę w karteczkę. Tylko tyle? _Zostawiłaś buty_? Nic więcej? Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem i po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że to głupie. A czego, do cholery, się spodziewałam? Wyjęłam z torby pióro i zaczęłam szukać pergaminu, kiedy zauważyłam, że napis z karteczki zniknął. Idąc dalej na Zaklęcia, zaczęłam dość koślawo pisać odpowiedź.

_Może przyjdę po nie później. E. _

Przez następne kilka sekund zastanawiałam się, czy to jest dobry pomysł. W sumie to było nieuniknione. A właściwie to nie, nie było nieuniknione… Przecież mój pingwin właśnie poruszał się po szkole! Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego miałabym iść do Dracona. Prócz butów, oczywiście. Bardzo niezdecydowana nawinęłam karteczkę na czarną kokardkę pingwina.

- Idź do adresata, Sara - mruknęłam. Ale ona się nie ruszyła. Patrzyła na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. - Sara? - Nie, niemożliwe. - Pazza?

Odwróciła się i już miała zamiar odejść, kiedy ją złapałam.

- Czekaj, muszę jeszcze coś dopisać - warknęłam, a ona spojrzała na mnie z irytacją. Z irytacją! Pingwin!

Odwinęłam szybko karteczkę i dopisałam.

_PS. Nie podoba mi się to, co robisz z moim pingwinem. Ona dosłownie przejmuje Twoje nawyki. I zacznij mówić do niej po imieniu. _

I powtórzyłam zabieg, oplatając liścikiem wstążeczkę.

Dobra, może to nie tak do końca były nawyki Dracona... On raczej _tak_ się nie zachowywał. Mam na myśli fakt, że Sara właśnie rozpędziła się, wywaliła się na brzuch i prześlizgnęła przez cały korytarz, zwalając z nóg każdego, kto stanął jej na drodze i dziobiąc po mocno tych, co ją zatrzymali. Jeszcze przez chwilę słuchałam zaskoczonych pisków, oburzonych okrzyków i tak dalej... Później ruszyłam dalej.

Kiedy weszłam do sali Zaklęć, Flitwick patrzył na mnie z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Spodziewałam się jakiegoś przytyku, odnośnie wczorajszej nocy, ale nie doczekałam się. Zamiast tego Flitwick omal nie wpadł w szał, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadła Sara (Merlin sam jeden wie, jak otworzyła drzwi), dreptają szybko w moją stronę. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Malfoy przysłał ją akurat teraz!

- Elizabeth - zdenerwował się Flitwick. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma znaczyć?

- Prawdopodobnie profesor Malfoy ma jakiś problem - odrzekłam spokojnie, patrząc z powątpiewaniem na pingwina.

- I ten pingwin robi mu za sowę, tak? - warknął mały czarodziej. Warknął! W życiu nie słyszałam u niego takiego tonu głosu.

- Właściwie to tak, profesorze Flitwick - odrzekłam, kiedy cała klasa parsknęła śmiechem. Jedynie Olivier, który siedział niedaleko mnie, patrzył w spokoju na tę scenę. Ni to rozbawiony, ni to zły.

- Jeszcze jeden taki wyskok i nie będziesz więcej uczęszczała na Zaklęcia - rzucił mężczyzna, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

- Profesorze, ale to nie jest jej wina.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do mnie, że w mojej obronie wstawił się Fenton. Zdałam sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że chyba próbuje naprawić to, co zepsuł, próbując zemścić się na Irytku. Ja za to właśnie odplatałam liścik, kiedy Olivier kontynuował.

- I myślę, że najwyższa pora, by powiedzieć panu, że zniszczony pomnik Dumbledore'a też nią nie był.

- Chyba sobie kpisz, chłopcze - obruszył się Flitwick, zeskakując ze swojego miejsca i idąc w moją stronę. - Ta dziewczyna nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie i jeszcze bezczelnie się tym chwali, skoro wiesz, co zaszło.

- Profesorze, to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie tego pomnika - zaprotestował Olivier, a ja spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie. Po co to robił? Nie było sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. - A ona tylko wzięła na siebie moją winę. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

- Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze - wtrąciłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam, że czarodziej szykuje się do odpowiedzi. Chyba był zaskoczony. - Ale wydaje mi się, że to nie jest najlepszy czas i miejsce na rozwiązywanie tego problemu.

- Zostanę po lekcji, profesorze - zaproponował Fenton.

- Nie musisz tego robić - rzuciłam w kierunku chłopaka, ale on pokręcił tylko głową.

- Muszę - uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wracajmy więc do lekcji - powiedział Flitwick, przyglądając mi się z zainteresowaniem. Uczniowie szeptali coś między sobą, w czasie gdy ja czytałam liścik Malfoya.

_Nie gwarantuję, że do tego czasu te buty nie wylądują w kominku. A do pingwina mówię po imieniu, to Ty je jakoś dziwnie przekręcasz. D. _

Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni, kiedy prychnęłam głośno. Wzruszyłam ramionami i szybko porwałam w dłoń pióro, kiedy pismo Dracona zniknęło. Tym razem o wiele wyraźniej napisałam:

_Trzymaj się z daleka od moich butów, albo poproś **Sarę**, żeby mi je przyniosła. Nie chcę narażać Cię na swoje towarzystwo. I bądź łaskaw nie wysyłać jej w czasie moich Zaklęć, bo pewien niski, nie lubiący mnie profesor przy następnej takiej okazji wywali mnie z zajęć. E. _

Spojrzałam poirytowana na karteczkę. Miałam niewyobrażalną chęć wydarcia się teraz na cały głos. Byłam wściekła, na siebie, na wszystkich, na niego. Wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze, gdyby Malfoy nie był tak skomplikowanym człowiekiem. I wiecie, co w tym było najgorsze? Że nie było we mnie ani krzty żalu o to, co się stało i to, jakim był Draco. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, każdy ze swoich cholernych błędów popełniłabym jeszcze raz. Bo były chwile warte cierpienia.

- Idź, Sara i dziobnij go w tyłek - wyszeptałam, w efekcie czego najbliżej siedzące osoby zaczęły śmiać się tak głośno, że Flitwick znowu spojrzał na mnie zirytowany. A Sara jak stała, tak stała i nigdzie się nie ruszała. - Pazza - jęknęłam. Tym sposobem odwróciła się i odeszła. Muszę pamiętać, żeby oduczyć jej reagowania na „Pazzę".

…

W drodze do Wielkiej Sali na drugie śniadanie, znowu natknęłam się na mojego pingwina. Zniecierpliwiona odwinęłam liścik. Nie miałam pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

_Ona nazywa się Pazza. Zakładam, że jej nieprzyjemne powitanie ze mną było Twoim rozkazem. Jeszcze jeden taki wyskok i sprawię, że w ogóle przestanie Cię słuchać. Twoje towarzystwo mi niestraszne, a Flitwickiem się zajmę, jeśli będzie trzeba. D. _

Ojej. Niemądry uśmiech wylazł mi na twarz. _Twoje towarzystwo mi niestraszne. a Flitwickiem się zajmę, jeśli będzie trzeba_. Trudno wytłumaczyć, czym spowodowany był ten nagły uśmiech. To nie były raczej przyjemne słowa, o początku wiadomości nie wspominając. Wreszcie wróciłam do rzeczywistości za sprawą Sary, która dziobała mnie w kolano ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wyjęłam z torby pióro i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczęłam pisać.

_Spróbuj tylko, nie Ty jeden potrafisz urządzić człowiekowi piekło. Ten pingwin ma na imię Sara i myślę, że to było godne powitanie. Moje towarzystwo może i nie… ale myślę też o sobie. Ty zajmiesz się Flitwickiem? Serio? E._

Sara rzuciła się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. To by oznaczało, że Draco właśnie sobie spożywa posiłek. Weszłam za pingwinem tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak ślizga się przez stół Slytherinu, zrzucając na uczniów wszystkie talerze i jedzenie. Najbardziej poszkodowana była chyba dziewczyna, na której głowie wylądował dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym. Musiałam powstrzymać śmiech, kiedy moich uszu doszły przekleństwa sypiące się z ust Ślizgonów. Zamilkli jednak widząc, że pingwin udał się wprost do ich opiekuna.

Następną ofiarą padł stół Ravenclow, przez który dostał się do mnie pingwin. McGonagall miała chyba niezłą uciechę, obserwując naszą wymianę korespondencji przez Sarę.

_Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale prócz piekła, mogę urządzić też niebo. Kiepsko idzie Ci wygrażanie mi. Pazza, nazywa się Pazza i zdaje się, że sama tak się do niej zwracasz. Cóż… wydawało mi się, że nie przeszkadza Ci bycie doprowadzaną przeze mnie do szaleństwa, ale jeśli się pomyliłem, to faktycznie, nie musisz przychodzić. Kominek już czeka. Sugerujesz coś? D. _

Znowu prychnęłam i osoby siedzące blisko mnie spojrzały na mnie z niezrozumieniem.

- Ty naprawdę wymieniasz się właśnie wiadomościami z Malfoyem? - spytała cicho Anita, która siedziała naprzeciwko mnie.

- Facet demoralizuje mi pingwina - odparłam, powstrzymując uśmiech, który aż prosił się o wyjście na wierzch. Wyciągnęłam z torby pióro i wzięłam się za odpisywanie, ani przez chwilę nie myśląc o tym, że Anita wiedziała więcej niż inni, tylko niewiele pamiętała.

Och… tylko co ja mam odpisać?

_Byłam przekonana, że to ze mną jest coś nie tak, ale właśnie zmieniłam zdanie. Oboje jesteśmy nienormalni. E. _

Tym razem Pazza zagięła wszystko. Nie wiem jakim cudem znalazła się na stole nauczycielskim, ale zgrabnie prześlizgnęła się po nim, kradnąc przy okazji sardynki z talerza McGonagall. Podczas kiedy nauczyciele z jedzeniem na kolanach i twarzach posyłali sobie oburzone spojrzenia, Minerwa śmiała się tak głośno, że uczniowie patrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili zaczęła rozmawiać z Draconem i chyba jednak wolałam nie wiedzieć, co było tematem tej pogawędki.

…

- Seymour, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za oszukiwanie na lekcji - warknął Malfoy. Nie Draco. Człowiek, który właśnie uczył nas eliksirów był cholernym Malfoyem, który właśnie się na mnie wyżywał.

- Za oszukiwanie? - powtórzyłam tępo, wpatrując się w blondyna z niedowierzaniem.


	22. Chapter 22

_- Seymour, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za oszukiwanie na lekcji - warknął Malfoy. Nie Draco. Człowiek, który właśnie uczył nas eliksirów był cholernym Malfoyem, który właśnie się na mnie wyżywał. _

_- Za oszukiwanie? - powtórzyłam tępo, wpatrując się w blondyna z niedowierzaniem. _

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, co siedzi ci pod ławką - powiedział groźnie, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Oszołomiona dostrzegłam, że przy moich nogach siedział… Furbo!

- Cholera, to pański pingwin - zdenerwowałam się, rzucając Draconowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Nie na rękę było mi zwracanie się do niego per pan. I nie mogłam z tym nic zrobić!

- Twój za to utrzymuje z nim ścisłe kontakty.

No nie mogę. Na sali rozległy się ciche śmiechy. Kto jak kto, ale Sara z pewnością nie demoralizowała Furbo. A to dlatego, że sama była ciągnięta na tę złą stronę przez Malfoya.

I kiedy tak zerknęłam raz jeszcze na twarz Dracona, zaniemówiłam. Wyobraźcie sobie płomyki tańczące w jego oczach, świadczące o tym, że doskonale się bawi. A szlag by go trafił! Zirytowana raz jeszcze spojrzałam na Furbo i spostrzegłam, że ma uwiązaną na szyi kokardkę. Niby nic dziwnego, ale… ta kokardka była czerwona. I liścik też był.

Draco rzucił uczniom groźne spojrzenie i w tym momencie ponownie zapanowała cisza.

- Niech pan w takim razie pilnuje swojego _pupila_, skoro ma pan z tym taki problem. - Skoro on się tak dobrze bawił, dlaczego ja bym nie miała? Oczywiście sam fakt pomijając, że stracę za to masę punktów, dając mu tym samym satysfakcję… Gryffindor czy zabawa?

- Mogłabyś…

- Nie, nie mogłabym. To pański problem i skoro Sara tak panu przeszkadza, niech pan zainwestuje w smycz dla Furbo - rzuciłam, udając poirytowaną, co Malfoy szybko rozgryzł. Dyskretnie odwinęłam karteczkę z kokardki pingwina.

- Nie wchodź mi wpół zdania, bo twój pingwin zostanie bezdomny - odparł, na co ponownie wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Ja tymczasem odwinęłam karteczkę.

- Sam pan wyszedł z propozycją, że Sara może pomieszkać na pańskiej Antarktydzie - odwarknęłam. Nie mówił poważnie. Chyba.

Spojrzałam pod ławkę na liścik.

_Mam Cię! _

- Seymour, co ja mówiłem o oszukiwaniu? Czy ten pingwin nosi twoje ściągi?

Nie wierzę. No nie wierzę!

Porwałam pióro w dłoń i szybko nabazgrałam na liściku: _Przestań_.

- Niech pan sam sprawdzi - syknęłam i, tym razem już naprawdę rozzłoszczona, podałam mu karteczkę.

- O, czyli list miłosny - stwierdził, tym razem już nawet nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, a on najzwyczajniej w świecie nic sobie z tego nie robił.

- Szczerze mówiąc liczyłam na to, że załatwimy tę sprawę dyskretnie, ale skoro woli pan tak… - powiedziałam na tyle głośno, że pomimo salwy śmiechu wszyscy mnie usłyszeli i tym samym zamilkli z ogromnym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się reakcji Malfoya. Jego brwi wystrzeliły w górę, a na ustach pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. W jednym momencie serce zabiło mi szybciej, a ja zrozumiałam swój błąd. To trzeba być idiotą...

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o załatwianiu tej sprawy, Seymour? - spytał niezmiernie ubawiony. Otworzyłam usta i zamknęłam je. Na moją twarz wypłynął rumieniec. Jakim trzeba być kretynem… Nie miałam pomysłu, co odpowiedzieć. I nikt nie raczył mi przyjść z pomocą. - No proszę. Seymour wreszcie się uciszyła - dodał, powodując głośny chichot z tyłu sali. Zresztą… nie tylko z tyłu.

…

_Nigdy nie próbuj zabłysnąć pyskowaniem. _Czyli pierwsza zasada poradnika„Jak obchodzić się z Malfoyem". Chcąc nie chcąc, stwierdziłam, że wydając coś takiego, prawdopodobnie zbiłabym fortunę. Opis wszystkich moich wpadek i wpadek znajomych w rozmowie z Draco musiałby wywołać uśmiech na wielu twarzach. Tak, zdecydowanie w to nie wątpiłam. Owszem, Draco bywał groźny, ale niejednokrotnie podczas jego lekcji ludzie tarzali się ze śmiechu, niszcząc tym samym swoje eliksiry. Nawet Gryfoni, choć często to właśnie oni stawali się powodem do kpin. Malfoyowi zdecydowanie nikt nie chciał podpaść. A to dlatego, że niezależnie od jego nastroju, byłoby źle. Zakładając, że Draco akurat miał bardzo zły humor, ów nieszczęsny delikwent, a właściwie to już prawie denat, był ofiarą warczenia i ogółem irytacji Malfoya. Tracił też wiele punktów ciężko zarobionych przez mieszkańców swojego domu i dostawał szlaban po szlabanie za nic u Filcha Kiedy zaś nauczyciel był wyjątkowo radosny - nie żeby można to było rozpoznać po jego wyglądzie - ktoś został wyśmiany. Nie tyle przez Mistrza Eliksirów, co przez całą klasę. Sytuacja musiała być wyjątkowo upokarzająca dla ucznia, żeby na ustach Malfoya wykwitł uśmiech bardziej sardoniczny niż zwykle. I, na nieszczęście, aż trzy razy w całej swojej karierze jako uczennica miałam okazję widzieć ten złośliwy uśmiech mówiący „zapędziłaś się w kozi róg". Tego dnia zobaczyłam ten uśmiech po raz czwarty i to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że wpierał mi przy całej grupie zauroczenie swoją osobą. Przecież on nie musiał mi niczego wpierać! Przez pół dnia słuchałam docinków a propos moich listów miłosnych przekazywanych w ręce Malfoya i to przy wszystkich. Z jednej strony dochodziły mnie teksty typu „hej, Seymour, a wy się czasem nie powinniście z tym kryć?", z drugiej wyrazy współczucia, bo Draco dowiedział się o moim prawdopodobnie długo skrywanym uczuciu. I, cholera, żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy, jak blisko było prawdy! Wyobraźcie więc sobie salwę śmiechu, gdy podczas śniadania następnego dnia, gdy nabijanie się ze mnie już nieco ucichło (choć i tak nie do końca), Sara prześlizgnęła się po stole Gryffindoru. Któryś piątoklasista, gwiazda roku, został oblany herbatą, a jakaś pierwszoklasistka krzyknęła coś niewyraźnie, kiedy tost z dżemem truskawkowym wylądował na jej twarzy. No, i jeszcze kilku trzecioklasistów próbowało zatrzymać pingwina, bo jakimś dziwnym trafem, zniknęły im sardynki z talerzy. Oczywiście nie z winy Sary… Przecież to jest wychowany pingwin! Choć _jak _wychowany, to już inna sprawa.

- Hej, Malfoy chyba odwzajemnił uczucie! - usłyszałam z tyłu donośny głos Mike'a. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałam jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, że dostał ode mnie po twarzy, bo byłam zła na Draco, to w tym właśnie momencie owe zniknęły. Szybkim ruchem odplotłam liścik i spojrzałam na karteczkę.

_Pazza musi sobie pobiegać, nim jeszcze może. Minerwa ma do Ciebie sprawę. D. _

Pingwin pobiegać? Spojrzałam ze zdenerwowaniem na Sarę. Siedziała sobie teraz na talerzu Victorie, która wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar ją zjeść. Nie ze złości, oczywiście. I to było dość dziwne. Blondynka była nieziemsko blada, a pod oczyma malowały się cienie. Wieczorem poprzedniego dnia Anita wspominała, że Weasley całe noce spędza poza dormitorium. Nie wiedziałam o tym i byłam zmartwiona. Miałam zamiar z nią porozmawiać na ten temat, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Tak… miałam. W każdym razie dziewczyna nie wyglądała dobrze, a teraz uśmiechała się szeroko, najwyraźniej zauroczona swoim… śniadaniem, które miało zostać odesłane do większego Pingwina.

- Victorie, - zaczęłam - musimy porozmawiać.

Spojrzała na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

- Wieczorem - dodałam stanowczo. Skinęła głową i ponownie zajęła swoją uwagę pingwinem. Dostrzegłam w tym momencie, że Ted w ogóle nie raczył zjawić się na śniadaniu. Cudownie.

Wyciągnęłam z torby pióro i zaczęłam pisać.

„_Nim jeszcze może"? Pingwiny nie biegają. Powinnam do niej pójść? E. _

Kiedy pingwin prześlizgnął się z powrotem po stole, kradnąc przy okazji sardynki trzecioklasistom, którzy nałożyli sobie nowe, usłyszałam za sobą głos, który nieco mnie zaskoczył.

- Panno Seymour, mogę prosić cię na kilka chwil? - McGonagall. O niczym innym nie marzyłam, jak tylko zostać zaskoczoną przez nią podczas śniadania. Skinęłam głową i ruszyłam za nią. Kilka chwil zdecydowanie minęło, kiedy wreszcie dotarłyśmy do jej gabinetu. Weszłyśmy po kręconych schodach, aż wreszcie znikłyśmy za drzwiami gabinetu.

- O czym chciała pani rozmawiać, pani dyrektor? - zapytałam wprost, kiedy McGonagall zaczęła przenikliwie mi się przyglądać. Dość podejrzane zagranie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twój pingwin tworzy niesamowite zamieszanie? Bynajmniej nie mam tu na myśli twojej korespondencji z profesorem Malfoyem, choć przyznam, że jestem ciekawa, dlaczego właściwie piszecie do siebie liściki.

Zauważyła? Omal nie zaczęłam się śmiać, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupie są pytania, które sama sobie zadaję. Oczywiście, że zauważyła! Wszyscy zauważyli!

- Pingwin rzekomo jest pod opieką profesora - odparłam, woląc nie nawiązywać do dalszej części jej wypowiedzi.

- Och, właśnie, rzekomo - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- To naprawdę nie moja wina, że profesor Malfoy sprowadza Sarę na złą drogę. Ona nawet nie reaguje na swoje imię! - zdenerwowałam się. Właśnie donosiłam na Malfoya. Ponownie miałam ochotę się zaśmiać, ale zdecydowanie nie wypadało. Trzeba trzymać pozory, prawda?

- Mniemam, że to tego dotyczy wasza korespondencja? - spytała kobieta z lekkim powątpiewaniem w głosie.

- Tak - odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia. W sumie nie skłamałam. To była pół-prawda, bo w dużej mierze korespondencja dotyczyła właśnie pingwinów.

- Elizabeth, przykro mi, ale muszę dać szlaban Sarze do końca roku szkolnego.

Co? Pingwin dostał szlaban? Przecież to jest chyba jakiś żart! Spojrzałam na kobietę, jakby urwała się z innej planety. Przecież to zwierze nie było niczemu winne. Jeśli ktoś powinien dostać szlaban, to, kurcze, Malfoy!

- No przecież ona zapomni, kto jest jej właścicielem - jęknęłam, patrząc błagalnie na McGonagall.

- Nie zapomni, możesz odwiedzać ją wieczorami - zaprotestowała, siadając wreszcie za biurkiem.

- No ale czy ona komuś przeszkadza? - Ta rozmowa z każdą jedną chwilą wydawała się być coraz bardziej nierealna. To był jakiś absurd. Kurcze, całe moje życie to jakiś absurd, nic nie powinno mnie już dziwić!

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, czy tylko udajesz? - Minerwa wydawała się być rozbawiona. Bardzo rozbawiona. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Sara ślizga się po korytarzach, przewracając zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Kiedy się jej podoba, wpada na lekcje do różnych klas i tworzy niepotrzebne zamieszanie. W dodatku z kuchni wciąż znika zastraszająca ilość sardynek i szczerze nie mam pojęcia, jak te pingwiny mieszczą ich tyle w sobie.

- Może to jakaś szajka sardynkowa. - Niemożliwe, że powiedziałam to na głos.

- Sama nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz - zaśmiała się McGonagall. Przynajmniej zapewniłam jej ubaw.

- Po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie potwora, którego zabiorę do domu, po tym, jak biedaczyna będzie spędzać tyle czasu z profesorem Malfoyem sam na sam - rzuciłam, znowu bez zastanowienia. Towarzystwo dyrektorki jakoś mnie nie krępowało.

- Elizabeth, czy ty właśnie obraziłaś profesora Malfoya? - zapytała siląc się na surowość.

- Nie, ja właśnie stwierdziłam, że to trudny człowiek - zaprzeczyłam szybko. Może trochę zbyt szybko.

- Nie zauważyłam, żeby jakoś specjalnie ci to przeszkadzało. - O ile moje wypowiedzi były podejrzane, to co dopiero ta! Mnie może nie przeszkadzało, ale przecież rozmawiałyśmy o Sarze. Sarze to zdecydowanie mogło przeszkadzać, zwłaszcza, że była mała i jak na niedojrzałe psychicznie stworzenie przystało, brała przykład z ludzi, których obserwowała. Znaczy... z pingwinów, które obserwowała.

- Sugeruje coś pani? - westchnęłam z rezygnacją. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o zabawną wymianę korespondencji z Draconem. Chyba będzie mi tego brakować.

- Tak, sugeruję, że jeśli uziemimy pingwina, w tej szkole będzie bezpieczniej - powiedziała z siłą kobieta. Doskonale. Tyle, jeśli o przyjemności Sary chodzi. Swoją drogą podrosła już trochę. I to raczej nie miało wiele wspólnego z szajką sardynkową.

…

- A jemu co? - zapytał Olivier, kiedy staliśmy przed biblioteką i rozmawialiśmy. Wskazał na Pottera, który przyglądał się otoczeniu z pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nawet nie był speszony, kiedy ktoś złapał jego wzrok.

- Może wie coś o tej sprawie z Tedem i Victorie! - prawie wykrzyknął Justin. Oboje głowili się, co zrobić, żeby Weasleyówna i Lupin się pogodzili. Tylko co mogli zrobić, skoro nawet nie znali powodu tej cholernej kłótni? Zakochani trzymali w tej sprawie język za zębami. W sumie nie tylko w tej. Próbowałam rozmawiać z Victorie o tym, gdzie spędza noce, ale mnie spławiła z mocnym postanowieniem, że pogada ze mną tylko wtedy, kiedy to ja będę mieć jakiś problem. Ted nie miał nawet ochoty wrabiać ludzi, jak zwykł czynić, kiedy mu się nudziło. Był cichszy i unikał kontaktu z ludźmi. Nie podobało mi się to. Byłam pewna, że oboje nadal się kochają. Co więc musiało się stać? Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu.

- I myślisz, że ci powie, tak? - prychnęłam. James Potter zdawał się być momentami bardziej naiwny niż jego ojciec. Och, właśnie. Zdawał się być, bo po prawdzie tę cechę można nazwać po prostu przebiegłością.

- Spróbować można - mruknął Olivier i odwrócił się na pięcie, podchodząc do Pottera. I wrócił, oczywiście z niczym.

Chłopcy wciągnęli mnie do biblioteki i zaczęli snuć swoje plany. Głupszych w życiu nie słyszałam, a przecież znałam ich od siedmiu lat! Planowali zamknąć w jakiejś opuszczonej klasie Teda i Victorie, zmuszając ich do rozmowy. Chcieli też upozorować śmierć Teda, żeby załamana Victorie rzuciła się w jego ramiona przy najbliższej okazji. Natychmiast wyperswadowałam im to z głowy, choć później, dosłownie przez chwilę, miałam wrażenie, że to wcale nie był taki głupi pomysł. Ostatecznie, bez mojej zgody oczywiście, Justin koślawo podrobił pismo obojga i wysłał do nich listy z przeprosinami. Być może by się udało, gdyby nie fakt, że list „od Victorie" wysłał do Victorie, a list „od Teda" do Teda. I chyba nie muszę mówić, że oboje urządzili nam za to wielką awanturę? Najgorsze w całym zajściu było to, że wydarli się na nas jednocześnie, by po chwili przenieść cały swój gniew na siebie nawzajem. Z ich krzyków kompletnie nic nie zrozumiałam. Weasleyówna wrzeszczała coś o papudze, Ted o niedźwiedziu… Nie byłam i nie jestem w stanie pojąć, o co właściwie chodziło. Było źle.

…

No kurcze. I jak to niby miało wyglądać? Z lekko zrezygnowaną miną wyszłam z Wieży Gryffindoru. Tak naprawdę cieszyłam się jak dziecko, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Stwierdziłam, że to nie było nic zabawnego. Mój pingwin dostał karę i teraz czułam się, jakbym szła na wizytę więzienną, czy coś w tym stylu. Przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, że Malfoy zrobił to specjalnie - no przecież Furbo nie ganiał po szkole, jakby coś go opętało! Tak, zdecydowanie, Draco Malfoy zdemoralizował Sarę i teraz trzeba by to było jakoś naprawić.

Rzuciłam na siebie szybkiego kameleona, ale nie wybierałam się tym razem na skróty do gabinetu Dracona. Stwierdziłam, że lepiej mi będzie przejść się trochę i pomyśleć. I kiedy wreszcie się tam znalazłam, z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że drzwi są zamknięte. Poszedł gdzieś? Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, zapukałam, ale nie doczekałam się niczego. Stałam tam jeszcze przez chwilę jak głupia. Sama nie wiem, czego oczekiwałam, ale wreszcie doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli Malfoy mnie tu zastanie, zrobię z siebie kompletną idiotkę. Tak więc bez zbędnego myślenia udałam się prosto na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Nie miałam niebieskiego pojęcia, gdzie mógł znajdować się teraz Draco, ale cholernie denerwował mnie fakt, że go nie ma. Skoro sam był już po rozmowie z McGonagall, chyba domyślał się, że przyjdę, prawda? A może nie chciał mnie widzieć, więc zwiał? Kurcze, Malfoy by nie zwiał. Lubił mnie… Musiał mnie lubić.

Zaczęłam wielką wspinaczkę po schodach na Wieżę, zastanawiając się, czy to oby na pewno był dobry pomysł. W końcu przy ostatniej mojej wizycie tam spotkałam Mike'a i przy okazji przywaliłam mu po twarzy. Nie żeby mu się nie należało… Po prostu jakoś nie miałam ochoty się z nim teraz widzieć. Był nieobliczalny.

Kiedy byłam już prawie na górze, usłyszałam ciche, jakby nieśmiałe, ale jednak szybkie dźwięki gitary. Zamarłam. Malfoy był tu? Tu był i grał sobie na gitarze? Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Dlaczego nie było go w gabinecie? Nagle do głowy wpadła mi niemądra myśl, że może spodziewał się, że tu przyjdę. Tylko po co?

- _Serce jej popękało w Paryżu nad Sekwaną, w obcym mieście zasypia, sama budzi się rano. Przygniotło ją życie roztrzaskała kolano, przytulona do kołdry zmawia pacierz pod ścianą. _

Victorie! Och, kto prócz Malfoya potrafił w tej szkole grać tak dobrze na gitarze? Oczywiście, że Victorie! Powinnam się była domyślić wcześniej. Bo niby po co Malfoy siedziałby sobie na Wieży Astronomicznej i grał na gitarze?

- _Serce jej popękało w Paryżu nad Sekwaną. Uciekła z niej miłość i zgubiła się radość. W za ciasnej łazience zmywa wino z ubrania. Oczy ma popękane, znowu piła do rana._

Oparłam się o ścianę, wsłuchując się w wokal przyjaciółki. Kilka kroków i będę przy niej. To tu znikała na całe noce? Przecież na Wieży Astronomicznej o północy odbywały się zajęcia. Byłam w stanie zrozumieć, że nie chciała o tym rozmawiać ani ze mną ani z nikim innym, ale nie potrafiłam pojąć, dlaczego tak bardzo się ode mnie oddalała.

- _Znowu pachnie winem, to co dobre pamięta ze zdjęć, śle kartki z Elizejskich Pól. Życie niewygodne zagania pod mur. Jednych nakarmi mlekiem, a drugim da sznur. _

Cicho wyszłam na Wieżę. Była wpatrzona w struny i nie wyglądała najlepiej. Miała bardzo bladą twarz. Włosy związała w koński ogon. Przez chwilę myślałam, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie płakać, ale ona tylko cicho grała i równie cicho śpiewała.

- _Serce jej popękało nocą na autostradzie, kiedyś śmiała się częściej, dziś uśmiecha się rzadziej. Usta krwawoczerwone, a policzki ma blade i chociaż nie powinna, to wygląda już starzej… _

- Nie wyglądasz - wtrąciłam. Przestraszyła się do tego stopnia, że aż podskoczyła. Uniosła na mnie swoje przekrwawione oczy, rozglądała się. Ach, tak… Zdjęłam z siebie szybko zaklęcie kameleona. A zrobiłam to tylko po to, by dziewczyna mogła utkwić we mnie swój pełen pretensji wzrok. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. - To tu się chowasz każdej nocy? - spytałam.

- Tylko czasem - rzuciła twardo, wstając z podłogi. Otrzepała ubranie i podniosła swoją gitarę z podłogi, najwyraźniej szykując się do ucieczki. Tak jak się spodziewałam, spróbowała obok mnie przejść, ale złapałam ją za dłoń.

- Victorie - powiedziałam z siłą. - Głupotą będzie pytać się ciebie, co się z tobą stało, ale… nie potrafię stać bezczynnie i patrzyć, jak się męczysz.

- Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - rzuciła mi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, ale w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę irytacji.

- Victorie, on też cierpi - mruknęłam nieco skonsternowana. Miała rację, nie wiedziałam o tym kompletnie nic. Nie znałam sytuacji, ani nie byłam jakoś specjalnie doświadczona w sprawach sercowych. Tylko dlaczego dwójka tak kochających się ludzi, przechodziła obok siebie udając obojętność, by potem w samotności męczyć się z tęsknotą? Co musiało się stać, no co?

- Nie interesuje mnie to - wyszeptała, wlepiając spojrzenie w podłogę.

- Chcę ci pomóc. - Och, byłyśmy przyjaciółkami! Dlaczego tak bardzo odtrącała mnie, kiedy próbowałam z nią porozmawiać o niej, a nie o własnych, momentami śmiesznych problemach?

- Tego właśnie się obawiam - syknęła, wyrywając swoją dłoń i korzystając z mojego zaskoczenia, zbiegła po schodach z Wieży Astronomicznej.

Co mogłam zrobić? Czy gdybym obiecała jej, że nie zrobię kompletnie nic bez jej zgody, powiedziałaby mi o wszystkim? Chciałam tego, ale… czy potrafiłabym stać bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak rozpada się coś, co budowała z Tedem przez tak długi czas? Może byłam zbyt nachalna? Nie chciałam oglądać, jak wszystko to upada. A przecież nie upadał tylko ten związek! Oboje się staczali, staczali prosto na dno.

Bardzo niezadowolona postanowiłam przejść się jeszcze po szkole. Rzuciłam na siebie kameleona i Muffliato. A kiedy znalazłam się na trzecim piętrze, zaczęłam cierpieć na lekkie deja vu. Zobaczyłam otwarte na oścież drzwi i nie musiałam się zastanawiać dokąd prowadzą. Byłam przekonana, że tym razem naprawdę zobaczę Malfoya. Tylko co on tam, do licha, robił?

Przygryzłam wargę. Aktualnie coś we mnie wybuchło i dość entuzjastycznie odbierałam myśl, że być może zaraz zobaczę Dracona. Im dłużej w to brnęłam, tym większe wrażenie miałam, że oszalałam.

Cicho, powoli zbliżyłam się do drzwi i zajrzałam za nie. Nie pomyliłam się. Draco stał przed lustrem, odwrócony do mnie tyłem. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego nie zamknął drzwi. W sumie o tej porze mało kto zapuszczał się na trzecie piętro, wszyscy schodzili się już do swoich Pokoi Wspólnych, albo ewentualnie szukali jakiegoś miejsca do nocnych schadzek. Ale i tak… Skoro już miał zamiar patrzeć się w Ain Eingarp, to powinien robić to tak, żeby nikt nie widział.

Byłam ciekawa, co takiego tam zobaczył. Powoli podeszłam bliżej. Zdawał się nie wiedzieć o mojej obecności, co było dość podejrzane. _Zawsze wiedział_. Zachowałam odpowiedni dystans. Stanęłam za nim, patrząc w lustro. Nie było tam matki, tak jak poprzednim razem. Pomyślałabym, że przestałam jej potrzebować, ale ojca też nie było. Jęknęłam. Wpadłam jak śliwka w kompot! No bo kogóż mogłam teraz, teraz stojąc obok Malfoya zobaczyć w tym lustrze? A on siedział w tym zwierciadle i nawet nie zmienił tego cynicznego wyrazu twarzy! Na twarz co rusz wypływał mu złośliwy uśmiech, ale… ale ja siedziałam mu na kolanie z niemądrym wyrazem twarzy. Opuszkami palców gładziłam jego twarz, patrzyłam mu w oczy. I może byłby w tym jakiś realizm, gdyby nie fakt, że moje odbicie nawet się nie zarumieniło. Tymczasem ja byłam czerwona patrząc na to! Nieświadomie zrobiłam jeszcze dwa kroki w przód, w stronę naiwnego marzenia… i to był błąd. Draco zdawał się w ogóle nie wyczuć mojej obecności, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic, złapał moją dłoń i odwrócił się w moją stronę, celując we mnie różdżką.

- Finite incantatem - rzucił szorstko. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał kompletnie nieodgadniony. Za to oczy… Oczy wyrażały coś w rodzaju zaskoczenia. Stałam się widoczna, w dodatku słyszalna. I uświadomiłam sobie, że otworzyłam usta jak idiotka. - To ty - zauważył. Sherlock… W każdym razie wyglądało na to, że odetchnął z ulgą. Z oczu wyfrunęły mu wszystkie emocje i łaskawie puścił moją dłoń. Ba!, schował nawet różdżkę.

- Nie chciałam cię wystraszyć… - Tak, to była próba sprowokowania go. I chyba to wyczuł, bo ograniczył się do prychnięcia.

- Jak długo tu stałaś? - zapytał.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że tu byłam? - Dobra, pytanie może i naiwne, ale ostatnim razem jakoś mnie wyczuł, choć nie byłam specjalnie blisko…

- Nie odpowiedziałaś. - Zmarszczył brwi. To było spojrzenie zwiastujące długą i bolesną śmierć. I nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego tak się wkurzył.

- Chwilkę - mruknęłam. Widok za nim jakoś nie dawał mi spokoju.

- Nie byłaś dostatecznie blisko i nie… - przerwał. Pokręcił z irytacją głową.

- I nie co? - Jego reakcja była dość interesująca.

- Jestem człowiekiem, Seymour - warknął. Serio? Nie domyśliłabym się. Tylko…

- Wracamy do Seymour? - prychnęłam głośno. Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, ale to nic, bo ja zrobiłam to samo. Chwycił mój nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Jednym ruchem odwrócił mnie, i siebie właściwie też, w kierunku Ain Eingarp. Chciałam się odsunąć (tak tylko dla pozorów), ale zablokował mi drogę ramieniem. Unieruchomił mnie.

- Co widzisz? - zapytał spokojnie. Za to ja nie byłam zbyt spokojna. Zanim dotarło do mnie to pytanie, minęło kilka ładnych sekund rozmyślania nad przyjemną bliskością Dracona. Nie żeby to było coś nowego… Który to już raz?

- Nic ciekawego - odparłam, choć czułam, że rumieniec mnie zdradza. I, jak na wariatkę przystało, oparłam się o jego klatkę piersiową. A żeby było śmieszniej, przytulił mnie teraz do siebie mocniej. I jedną dłonią zaczął się bawić moim warkoczem.

Jeśli mamy dotrzymać jego postanowień, to chyba powinnam mu powiedzieć, żeby trzymał się ode mnie z daleka.

Ale po co?

- Wpierasz mi, że twoje największe marzenia są nieciekawe? - W jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie. Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Dla ciebie tak, nieciekawe - powiedziałam cicho. Wpatrywałam się w lustro. I kiedy tak przyglądałam się Malfoyowi, zrozumiałam, że za nic w świecie nie chciałabym, żeby się zmienił. Odpowiadał mi taki, jakim był. Cała ta zgryźliwość, złośliwość, wszystkie jego wady… był idealny, idealny dla mnie, nawet jeżeli czasem nie do wytrzymania.

Gdybym tylko jeszcze nie miała tak czerwonej twarzy w tym momencie…

- A jednak mnie to interesuje - nalegał. Wyśmiałby mnie, gdybym powiedziała mu o sielance, którą zobaczyłam w Ain Eingarp. W ogóle by mnie wyśmiał… To nie był ten typ człowieka.

- Więc powiedz, co ty tam widzisz - zażądałam. Milczał przez chwilę.

- Chodźmy stąd.

Doskonale. Teoretycznie chciał znać moje największe marzenie, ale sam swojego nie chciał zdradzić. Podejrzewałam, że to, co tam widział, nie miało nic wspólnego ze mną. Jego spięta twarz, kiedy złapał mnie za dłoń, w ogóle poważna mina... Nie mógł zobaczyć tam mnie. W sumie znając go takim, jakim był, wiedząc o nim więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny, domyślałam się, co mógł tam zobaczyć. Może świat, w którym nie było Voldemorta, a może swojego ojca. Możliwości było wiele.

Zlękłam się, kiedy odsunął się ode mnie i wycelował we mnie różdżką. Przez chwilę myślałam, że może ma zamiar wtargnąć w moje myśli, ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego rzucił na mnie zaklęcie kameleona i złapał za dłoń, ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła i zamknął drzwi, po których chwilę później nie było już śladu. Postronny obserwator pewnie uznałby to za dziwne, że widoczny Malfoy zdaje się trzymać, a momentami to ciągnąć za sobą niewidzialną osobę czy rzecz, ale Draco nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zwłaszcza, że już chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w tajnych przejściach. I nie minęła też minuta, jak byliśmy w jego gabinecie. A gdy otworzył salon, natychmiastowo przywitały nas pingwiny. Nie żeby się rzucały, czy coś… Po prostu przydreptały. A później znowu stałam się widzialna.

Zagłębiłam się w biblioteczce Draco. Tyle było książek, które z chęcią przeczytałabym od zaraz, a nie miałam pojęcia, którą wybrać. Dlatego też wzięłam pierwszą lepszą. A później usiadłam sobie na kanapie. Zsunęłam ze stóp meszty i już po chwili leżałam sobie na sofie z książką otworzoną na pierwszej stronie.

- Nie za wygodnie ci? - usłyszałam zaczepkę. Uniosłam oczy do góry. Pierwsza reakcja była taka, że zrobiło mi się głupio, w drugim odruchu przechyliłam głowę w bok i rzuciłam rozbawionemu Draconowi obojętne spojrzenie. Siedział sobie na swoim fotelu i uśmiechał się złośliwie.

- Nie - odparłam spokojnie i znowu spojrzałam na tekst.

- Nie powiedziałaś mi, co widziałaś w lustrze - zauważył.

- Ty mi też nie - odparowałam. Co prawda nie chciałam, żeby się zamknął, ale się zamknął. Toteż skupiłam się na tekście. Dowiedziałam się, jak uwarzyć truciznę mając do dyspozycji tylko podstawowe składniki do eliksirów. I teraz miałam ogromną chęć podrzucić coś takiego Olivierowi…

Przez chwilę znowu myślałam o Victorie. I było tak do czasu, w którym nie poczułam na sobie pierwszego spojrzenia Dracona. Później nie mogłam się już skupić wiedząc, że co jakiś czas odwraca swoja uwagę i patrzy na mnie, myśląc sam Merlin wie o czym.

…

- Elizabeth, Victorie w ogóle nie wraca do swojego dormitorium na noc. Martwię się o nią - rzuciła któregoś dnia Anita. Jej ton był słodki i jedno było pewne - szukała materiału do sensacji.

- To nie twoja sprawa - skwitowałam, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

- Chyba nie znalazła sobie kogoś…

Zamilkła, gdy podniosłam głowę do góry. Uniosłam brew i uśmiechnęłam się drwiąco. Uczyłam się od mistrza, ale nie to było teraz ważne.

- Czy ty naprawdę nie masz własnego życia, że zajmujesz się rzeczami kompletnie nie dotyczącymi ciebie? - spytałam. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się nieco.

- Mówiłam, że się o nią martwię - zaprzeczyła, trochę zbyt szybko.

- Nie martwisz się, Anita. Szukasz sensacji - powiedziałam krótko, wstając od stołu. Musiałam znaleźć miejsce, w którym mogłabym spokojnie pomyśleć. Zarówno Victorie jak i Ted unikali mnie. Zresztą… nie tylko mnie.

…

Nie do końca pewna tego co robię, chwyciłam kawałek pergaminu. Merlinie, ja naprawdę miałam zamiar dać walentynkę Pingwinowi! Podczas gdy koperty z innymi dla moich przyjaciół były już zaklejone, zabrałam się za pisanie krótkiego wytłumaczenia. Przecież nie mogłam od tak dać mu samej kartki! Jeszcze pomyślałby sobie za wiele. Przygryzłam wargę. Przecież on i tak już myślał sobie za wiele.

_Wolę nie widzieć teraz Twojej miny, bo z tego, co mi wiadomo, inni raczej baliby się podrzucać Ci walentynki._

Zacięłam się. I co dalej? Pokręciłam przecząco głową i zgniotłam pergamin w dłoni. Zniszczyłam go zaraz jednym zaklęciem i zaczęłam pisać nowy liścik.

_Nie krzyw się i nie przeklinaj. I nie mścij się na lekcjach. Wystarczy, że podziękujesz, naprawdę._

Moja dłoń powędrowała prosto ku twarzy. Spaliłam pergamin. Tak nie może być, po prostu nie może! Zaczęłam poważnie zastanawiać się nad sensem wręczania mu tej walentynki, ale... do odważnych świat należy. Być może była to najgłupsza myśl, jaka kiedykolwiek przepłynęła przez moją głowę, ale łudziłam się, że warto.

Po raz trzeci chwyciłam pióro w dłoń, tylko że tym razem postanowiłam napisać coś w środku walentynki, a nie na jej przodzie.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie rzucisz we mnie za to żadną paskudną klątwą. E. _

Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. To było to. Krótko, zwięźle, nie na temat, ale to nie szkodzi. Ogółem tak, jak być powinno, żadnych wskazówek, nic z tych rzeczy. Niech sam się głowi nad sensem tej walentynki. I nie mam pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnę, jeśli zada jakieś iście niezręczne pytanie, bo jak go znam, zrobiłby to z sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach. Wsadziłam kartkę do koperty. Nie było to coś specjalnego. Walentynka jak każda inna podarowana przyjacielowi. No dobra, prawie. Pomachałam nad nią trochę różdżką. Z przodu widniał teraz sobie magiczny obrazek. Dwa pingwiny na Antarktydzie. Właściwie jedyne, co się zmieniało, to pora dnia. Żadnych nocy i dni polarnych, tak jak tutaj, tyle że pięćdziesiąt razy szybciej słońce najpierw wstawało, później górowało, aż wreszcie zachodziło, pozwalając ukazać się księżycowi i gwiazdom… I tak w kółko. To było to. Może zamiast się krzywić, uśmiechnie się, jak to zobaczy. Zawsze coś, nie sądziłam, żeby dostawał jakiekolwiek kartki walentynkowe. W końcu to był Malfoy.

Victorie, Ted, Justin, Olivier… wszyscy? I tu pojawiły się wątpliwości: a rudzielec James?

…

*Tekst piosenki, którą śpiewa Victorie, należy do zespołu Koniec Świata. „Serce w Paryżu" i nie czepiać się, że polska, bo już to przerabialiśmy :D


	23. Chapter 23

Ten dzień, dzień czternastego lutego zaczął się dziwnie. Chciałam wysłać pingwina z walentynką do pewnego pana, ale wyszło, jak wyszło i pingwin okazał się być niedostępny. Tak więc tuż po tym, jak sowa rozniosła kartki do wszystkich moich przyjaciół z samego rana, znalazła się również w lochach. W końcu nie bez powodu podczas śniadania siedziałam nieco otępiała, wpatrując się w talerz i stukając palcami we własne usta. No bo w co miałam stukać? Bardzo chciałam sobie przypomnieć uczucie, które towarzyszyło mi podczas Sylwestra i przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Draconem w nowym roku. Chciałam jeszcze raz poczuć dotyk jego warg, próbowałam to sobie wyobrazić… ale nie potrafiłam. I o ile przez ostatnie tygodnie niewiele o tym myślałam, dziś wspomnienie wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, a ja pozostawałam bezradna, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie szczegółów. Obraz sprzed dwóch miesięcy wydawał mi się niesamowicie odległy i nierealny - i o ile w pierwszym dniu stycznia wydawało mi się to nierealne, to przynajmniej nie było tak odległe jak teraz. I siedząc w Wielkiej Sali, wpatrując się w ten talerz, zorientowałam się, że niczym głupiutka nastolatka, którą przecież byłam, okręcam włosy dookoła palców, co nie uszło uwadze Victorie, której nawet nie zauważyłam. Nagle na moim talerzu wylądowały dwa tosty, co zmusiło mnie do tego, żebym spojrzała w jej smutne, zmęczone oczy. I dotarła do mnie kolejna rzecz, o której wcześniej w ogóle nie pomyślałam - ona wygląda tak już dwa bite miesiące i dwa bite miesiące nie chciała mi niczego powiedzieć.

- Masz zamiar coś zjeść? - spytała, gdy spojrzałam na tosty. W tym właśnie momencie stado sów wleciało do sali i nawet nie miałam szansy jej odpowiedzieć, bo zaczął się deszcz listów, walentynek i gazet. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku stołu nauczycieli i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że Malfoya tam nie ma. Pokręciłam głową, próbując wyrzucić go w tym momencie z myśli i utkwiłam spojrzenie w Victorie, która miała już maleńki stosik listów i walentynek, oraz gazetę. Na te pierwsze w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi, patrzyła za to z uwagą w Proroka Codziennego. Ja zaś zajęłam się otwieraniem trzech walentynek, które dostałam. Od Elodie, o której sama zapomniałam oraz od Justina i Oliviera. I nikogo więcej.

Z westchnieniem pokręciłam głową, przyglądając się kartce od Oliviera. Przekaz był aż nader oczywisty. Na stronie tytułowej walały się serduszka i dwa misie. A jeden drugiemu dawał buzi w pluszowy policzek. I co z tym fantem zrobić? W środku było tylko krótki rozkaz, a mianowicie: „Uśmiechnij się!". Wzruszyłam ramionami i przyjrzałam się tęczowej kartce Justina. Świeciła kolorami. Na stronie tytułowej była brygada stworzona z pięciu karykatur - mnie, Justina, Oliviera, Teda i Victorie. Whitehorse ewidentnie poczuł się zobowiązany umieścić tam też Weasleyówną. Ona w końcu nigdy nie należała do tej naszej „magicznej czwórki". A przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie zaczęła umawiać się z Tedem, oraz zaprzyjaźniać ze mną i chłopakami. Ja byłam z tej przyjaźni bardzo zadowolona. Szkoda tylko, że sprawy wyglądały teraz tak… nieprzyjemnie.

- Elizabeth. - Weasleyówna potrzęsła moim ramieniem, nim zdążyłam zerknąć na kartkę od Elodie. Spojrzałam na blondynkę pytająco, kiedy podała mi gazetę. - Przeczytaj.

Spojrzałam w Proroka. Widniała tam duża fotografia nieznanego mi mężczyzny. _James Roland rezygnuje z kariery!_ - głosił nagłówek. Kto to do cholery jest James Roland?

- Victorie - zaczęłam powoli, próbując jeszcze szukać w swojej pamięci tego nazwiska. Nic z tego, nie miałam pojęcia, kim jest ten facet. - Kto to jest Roland?

- Oj, nie to! - Victorie żywiołowo zaczęła wskazywać mi mniejszą rubrykę na tej samej stronie. Żywiołowo. Skąd ona brała siły?

_Ślad po nim zaginął… czyżby?_

_Już od jakiegoś czasu o Lucjuszu Malfoyu nie było nic wiadomo. Nie słyszało się o jego ofiarach, czy chociażby o tym, że ktoś zobaczył go gdzieś ukradkiem. Co się stało ze zbiegłym Śmierciożercą? Uciekł z kontynentu, ukrywa się? A może ktoś na własną rękę wymierzył mu sprawiedliwość? Właśnie w tą ostatnią teorię wszyscy chcieliśmy wierzyć. Po tym, jak dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Minerwa McGonagall poświadczyła za Mistrzem Eliksirów Draconem Malfoyem, nie było nawet mowy o tym, by kierować podejrzenia w stronę kogokolwiek z rodziny Śmierciożerców. Jednak sytuacja zmieniła się, kiedy w małej górskiej wiosce, pewien młody sklepikarz poświadczył, że przechadzając się po lesie zobaczył Narcyzę Malfoy. Kierowany ciekawością ruszył za wyraźnie spiętą kobietą, aż wreszcie zza drzewa obserwował, jak matka najlepszego Mistrza Eliksirów tych czasów, spotyka się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem…_

- Co za bzdura - prychnęłam, dalej śledząc wzrokiem tekst.

_Czyżby podejrzenia faktycznie z początku były kierowane w złą stronę? Francesco Narciso, znany Mistrz Eliksirów jest przekonany, że Lucjusz oparcie ma nie tylko w żonie, ale i w synu. _

- Nie czytam dalej - warknęłam zirytowana. Co za imbecyl mógłby uwierzyć Narciso? Przecież to był cholerny sługa Voldemorta!

- Miałaś rację, z tą gazetą ewidentnie jest coś nie tak - westchnęła Victorie, wyrywając mi ją i przerzucając stronę. W tym właśnie momencie zamarła. A chwilę później utkwiła we mnie przerażone spojrzenie.

Co jest?

- Chcę wiedzieć, co tam piszą? - spytałam spokojnie.

- Kontynuacja artykułu na temat spisku Malfoyów - powiedziała powoli.

- Same bzdury - pokręciłam zniesmaczona głową.

- Ale to już nie jest o Lucjuszu. - Jej oczy wyrażały prawdziwe zaskoczenie, może nawet i strach. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nie wyglądało na to, by ktokolwiek jeszcze miał ten numer Proroka - wszyscy byli zajęci walentynkami. Wszyscy, prócz Victorie i, jak się później okazało, pewnego rudego Ślizgona. W każdym razie sytuacja wydawała się być kiepska i wywnioskowałam to właśnie po błyskach w oczach Weasleyówny. Nie potrafiłam konkretnie powiedzieć, co takiego odczuwała. Jedno było pewne - niepewność na moją reakcję i chyba to właśnie zainteresowało mnie najbardziej.

- Skoro nie o Lucjuszu, to o kim? - szepnęłam, zastanawiając się, czy oby na pewno chcę wiedzieć. Domyślałam się, że ktoś właśnie znowu spróbował zhańbić imię Dracona. Victorie lekko drżącą ręką podała mi gazetę. Spojrzałam.

I zamarłam.

Zatrzasnęłam _Proroka_, nim w ogóle zdążyłam przeczytać napis na nagłówku, ale zdjęcie w połączeniu ze słowami Victorie dawało aż nader oczywisty przekaz. Zebrała we mnie panika. Zerwałam się na nogi i wybiegłam z sali z gazetą. I gdyby nie zamieszanie walentynkowe, prawdopodobnie nie wyszłabym niezauważona. Pognałam do lochów, ale kiedy zbiegłam ze schodów wpadła mi do głowy myśl, że może to jednak nie jest najlepszy pomysł. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się w tajnym przejściu, które pokazał mi sam Malfoy, a później na Wieży Astronomicznej. Rzuciłam papierami o podłogę i kręciłam się dookoła nich niespokojnie. Drżały mi ręce i nie wiedziałam, co się dookoła mnie dzieje.

_To są jakieś jaja._

Chwilową ulgę i rozum zdatny do myślenia dały mi moje przekonania, że przecież _Prorok Codzienny_ głosi tylko i wyłącznie głupoty, w które mało kto wierzy. Z niepodobnym mnie spokojem, przyklękłam przy gazecie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Malfoy prócz wrogów, ma też wpływowych znajomych. I jeśli on jest bezpieczny, to ja również jestem. Przewróciłam kilka stron szmatławca, aż moim oczom ukazało się to zdjęcie. Scena w podziemiach włoskiego miasteczka, na środku niezwykle błyskotliwy Draco Malfoy i ja. Poważnieję, a Malfoy w mgnieniu oka znajduje się przy mnie i przyciąga mnie do siebie, aż wreszcie zatyka mi usta.

_Będzie skandal? Czy uczennica Hogwartu jest zamieszana w spisek Malfoyów? _

Nie będę tego czytać. Z takim postanowieniem ruszyłam w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. Gazeta wylądowała w moim kufrze w dormitorium, który zabezpieczyłam mocniejszymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Mogłam ją zniszczyć, ale po co? Przecież ten numer gazety mógł trafić absolutnie w każde ręce!

I z tą myślą, niesamowicie podenerwowana udałam się na lekcje. Chcąc nie chcąc, wypatrzyłam w artykule kilka zdań i nie musiałam się zastanawiać, co one oznaczają. Ktoś zarzucał Draconowi, że omotał mnie _eliksirem_, żebym kryła jego rodzinne sprawy. Sprawy związane z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

…

- Cholera jasna, Elizabeth! - krzyknęła Victorie, gdy tylko znalazłyśmy się w jej dormitorium i rzuciła kilka zaklęć na pomieszczenie, żeby nikt nas nie usłyszał i nikt tu nie wszedł. Usiadłam na jej łóżku. Było po obiedzie.

- Co? - spytałam, udając opanowaną. Doskonale wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi.

- Jeszcze pytasz? Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby ta gazeta nie wyszła w Walentynki? - Zatrzymała się na środku pomieszczenia przede mną, rzucając mi poważne spojrzenie.

- Nie wiem nic na temat tego, co robi Lucjusz Malfoy, o Narcyzie w ogóle nie wspominając - odparłam, bo i taka była prawda. Nie zrobiłam nic złego, a Draco Malfoy mnie nie omotał. Bynajmniej nie w tym sensie i nie z pomocą eliksiru. A nawet jeśli, to chyba urwał mi się film... Nie, nie urwał, to wykluczone.

- I tak miałabyś kłopoty, a ja nie wątpię, że zarówno nauczyciele, jak i rodzice uczniów jednak mieli kontakt z tym szmatławcem - warknęła. Po chwili jej twarz złagodniała i podeszła, żeby usiąść przy mnie.

- I co według ciebie mam zrobić? - westchnęłam. Miała cholerną rację. Każdy, kto przeczytał tę gazetę, prawdopodobnie podejrzewał teraz, że jestem uczestniczką jakiegoś wielkiego spisku Malfoyów. A przecież żaden spisek nie istniał! Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.

- Przede wszystkim powiedzieć mi, co łączy ciebie i Malfoya - mruknęła, opadając na łóżko. Ewidentnie była zmęczona.

- Nic - skłamałam, nawet wiarygodnie. Wystarczyło już, że miał kłopoty przez swojego ojca. Gdyby jeszcze dowiedział się, że powiedziałam o sylwestrowych wydarzeniach komuś, komukolwiek, dopiero byłaby draka! - Absolutnie nic, prócz mojego zauroczenia.

- Mam w to uwierzyć? - prychnęła Victorie. - Znikasz na całe wieczory! - zauważyła. Tak, tego mi tylko brakowało.

- Ty też znikasz, Victorie - zaoponowałam.

- Ale ja…

- Ale ty nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię nie ma, bo nie masz kłopotów, które wymagałyby alibi - rzuciłam z przekonaniem. Widząc jej protekcjonalne spojrzenie, zdecydowałam się powiedzieć pół-prawdę. - Bywam u Malfoya czasami, bo Sarze nie wolno wychodzić na zamek. - Jeśli to była pół-prawda, to chyba miałam naprawdę spaczone poczucie uczciwości. I jestem prawie pewna, że to wszystko przez Malfoya.

- Elizabeth, poświadczę za ciebie, jeśli tylko coś będzie na rzeczy, ale liczę na to, że nie zawiedziesz mojego zaufania.

Doskonale. W ciemno, nie znając ani kawałka prawdy, postanowiła poświęcić się dla mnie. A ja tak się jej odwdzięczałam, że patrząc jej w oczy, zwyczajnie kłamałam. Chcąc nie chcąc, poczułam się z tym źle.

…

Iść czy nie iść? Może i zabrzmi to głupio, ale: oto jest pytanie. Ostatnimi czasy bywałam u niego prawie codziennie. Czy nie wyglądałoby dziwnie, gdybym dzisiaj nie poszła? Z drugiej strony, czy to nie dziwne, że jestem tam prawie codziennie? Dobra, fakt faktem, wątpliwości wcale nie miałam przez gazetę - jakby na to nie spojrzeć, do kolacji mój strach minął całkowicie, bo nikt nawet słowem nie wspomniał o artykule w _Proroku Codziennym_. Problem stanowiła walentynka. Sama sobie strzeliłam w kolano.

Idę, co mi tam!

Kiedy wyszłam z pokoju wspólnego, nikt nie zwrócił na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Zdawało się, że wszyscy Gryfoni już przyzwyczaili się, że wieczorami nie można mnie znaleźć - tak jak Victorie. I nikt nawet nie zadawał zbędnych pytań - były za to plotki, jakobym spotykała się potajemnie z jakimś Ślizgonem. Nie żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie interesowało... Cóż, oni na pewno nie wiedzieli, jak wiele i niewiele prawdy było w tych plotkach.

Idąc korytarzem nieświadomie poszłam na skróty, które kiedyś pokazał mi Malfoy. Nim jednak skręciłam w jedno z tajnych przejść, rozejrzałam się dookoła i rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Nie żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens - w końcu i tak widziały mnie portrety. No cóż, widziały, ale do czasu. Niebawem znalazłam się pod drzwiami gabinetu Dracona i przeklęłam w tym momencie swoją niepewność. On pewnie już wiedział, że tu jestem, a ja, jak głupia, stałam i bałam się wejść. Pod wpływem impulsu otworzyłam drzwi i… Mój Boże. Uwierzycie, jeśli powiem, że zaatakowała mnie chmara sów? Nie żartuję! Nim zdążyłam wparować do środka, wyprzedziły mnie ptaki z masą kopert, obijając o mnie skrzydła. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam tylu sów na raz! Weszłam do gabinetu i zobaczyłam otwarte przejście do prywatnych kwater Malfoya, z których już po chwili zaczęły wylatywać płomykówki, puchacze, a nawet jedna sowa śnieżna. Z rozdziawionymi ustami zostawiłam drzwi otwarte na oścież, pozwalając im wylecieć. I kiedy ostatnia mała płomykówka znalazła się na korytarzu, z rozmachem zatrzasnęłam wejście, bo w stronę gabinetu zmierzały kolejne dwa ptaki. I już po chwili dwie koperty przeleciały pod drzwiami, znajdując miejsce w środku. Nie minęło kilka sekund, jak zorientowałam się, że pod moimi nogami nie znajdują się tylko dwa listy. Z westchnieniem pokręciłam głową, stałam się z powrotem widzialna i pozbierałam przesyłki.

Powoli weszłam do salonu, niepewna tego, co zastanę. Jasny gwint! W centrum, na kanapie z nogami wyłożonymi na stole siedział sobie Draco. Ze znudzeniem patrzył na kolejne koperty i nawet nie zaglądając do środka, rzucał je za siebie, wprost do kominka, w którym płonęły. A listy? Listy były wszędzie! Kilka pod stołem, kupka na stole i kupka obok niego. Cały obrazek dopełniała szklanka Ognistej Whisky, którą trzymał w jednej ręce i brał łyki co jakiś czas.

- Rany boskie - wyrwało mi się, kiedy Malfoy podniósł wzrok. - Co to za pogrom? - spytałam głupio, podchodząc w jego stronę. Miałam zamiar usiąść na fotelu, ale niestety na obu leżały złoża papieru. Tam więc odłożyłam pozbierane uprzednio korespondencje. A teraz usiadłam po czystej stronie sofy.

- Zgadnij - rzucił. I łyknął ze szklanki.

- No chyba mi nie powiesz, że to wszystko to walentynki - rzuciłam zaskoczona. Bo jedna właśnie wylądowała w kominku. O, i druga też.

- To wszystko to walentynki. Ale w zeszłym roku było więcej - odparł znużony.

Przyjrzałam mu się lepiej. Zdawał się być żywszy, niż zazwyczaj, a jednocześnie niesamowicie znudzony. Jego oczy błyszczały, ale nie wyrażały emocji, co oznaczało, że zdjął bariery obronne umysłu. Jasne włosy były zmierzwione, a zamiast czarnej koszuli, o dziwo, miał koszulkę. Nie zabrakło również bandaża na przedramieniu. Stwierdziłam, że do uzupełnienia obrazka brakuje tylko lekkiego zarostu. A wydawało mi się, że swoim wyglądem już nigdy mnie nie zaskoczy, chyba że ubierze coś kolorowego!

- Przecież w Hogwarcie nie ma tylu uczenni… - przerwałam, patrząc na szelmowski uśmiech, który właśnie wykwitł mu na twarzy.

- A kto powiedział, że to wszystko od uczennic? - zapytał, krzyżując nogi na stole i odrzucając kolejne trzy koperty w płomienie.

Nie uwierzyłam od razu. Dobra, może i Malfoy był popularny z powodu swoich odkryć i przeszłości, ale przecież to było niemożliwe. Nieprzyjemny, niemiły, arogancki… No świetnie, facet prosto z kiepskiego mugolskiego harlequina wzięty. W takiej ilości listów mogły kąpać się właśnie _mugolskie_ sławy, ale czarodzieje?

To nie było zabawne. I pomyśleć, że w tym stosie pewnie gdzieś leżała moja walentynka! Ba!, pewnie już była spalona! Zrobiło mi się teraz niesamowicie głupio.

- Podpisały się? - bąknęłam. Prychnął.

- Tak, „tajemnicza wielbicielka", ale połowa z nich jest tak głupia, że nawet nie próbowała zmienić charakteru pisma - pokręcił z niesmakiem głową, wywalając kolejne korespondencje.

- Może chciały, żebyś wiedział, że to od nich - stwierdziłam, uśmiechając się teraz głupio. I pomyśleć, że tak przeżywałam, kiedy dowiedział się o moim zauroczeniu! Tymczasem byłam tylko jedną w tłumie. I to, co sprawiało mi przyjemność, to świadomość, że mnie przynajmniej połączyło z nim coś więcej… jeśli można to tak ująć.

- Może - odparł, dopijając zawartość szklanki. Uniósł rękę do góry i momentalnie w dłoń wpadła mu butelka Ognistej Whisky. Nalał sobie, odłożył na ziemię i nim ponownie wziął się za przeglądanie kopert, podsunął mi połowę swojego stosu.

- Mógłbyś nie pić? - zapytałam. Pokręcił przecząco głową, odrzucając do kominka dwie koperty. Westchnęłam z irytacją.

- Bierz się do roboty, pingwiny same tego nie zrobią - rzucił.

- Co? - Draco spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotkę. Odwróciłam głowę do tyłu i z niedowierzania aż otworzyłam usta. Sara i Furbo siedziały pod tą kanapą i dziobami odrzucały do ognia koperty. W pewnym momencie Furbo spojrzał na mnie, najwyraźniej chcąc przekazać mi jedną z korespondencji. Wzięłam do ręki list i podałam Malfoyowi.

- Nie wierzę, że tak je wykorzystujesz - powiedziałam z naganą w głosie, a on spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony.

- Bierz się do roboty - powtórzył, otwierając zapieczętowaną kopertę. Poczułam lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, kiedy dostrzegłam, że uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem, czytając treść kartki.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, co wywalić? - zapytałam zirytowana.

Świetnie, a ja dostałam _trzy_ kartki walentynkowe. I tylko jedna od "wielbiciela". Żałosne. I z jakiej racji miałam mu jeszcze pomagać się tego pozbyć? Cholera mnie brała od środka, kiedy zaczynałam myśleć o ilości kobiet, które wypisały te wszystkie kartki… Halo, przecież to był Draco Malfoy, złośliwy i wredny Draco Malfoy!

To musi być sen.

- Wywal wszystko, prócz kopert na których nadawca podpisał się imieniem i nazwiskiem - rzucił i napił się swojego alkoholu. Cholera, czy on naprawdę musiał przy mnie pić? Kiedy ostatnim razem trafiłam na niego pijanego… Nie, kiedy ostatnim razem był pijany, nie śpiewał dla mnie. _On mnie pocałował_.

- A jeśli podpisał się tylko w środku? - spytałam.

- Osoby, od których korespondencję chcę czytać, wiedzą, że niepodpisane wywalam do ognia.

Na język cisnęło mi się pytanie, czy w normalne dni też dostaje listy, ale chyba jednak wolałam nie wiedzieć.

Zsunęłam ze stóp meszty i usadowiłam się na kanapie po turecku. I już od pierwszej chwili szlag jasny zaczął mnie trafiać. Co one, wstydu nie mają? Żeby do obcego faceta jakieś, cholera, listy z serduszkami i buziakami na kopercie…! Zirytowana zaczęłam odrzucać koperty za siebie. Prawie na wszystkich pisało jakieś „Tajemnicza Wielbicielka" i tylko nieliczne dziewczyny wymyślały jakieś głupsze teksty. Kiedy zobaczyłam w miejscu „nadawca" napis „Wybranka Twego serca", nieświadoma spojrzenia Malfoya, zmięłam walentynkę w ręce i rzuciłam pingwinom na pożarcie. Chyba zrozumiały moje intencje, bo już po chwili, oprócz skrzypienia ognia, słychać było dźwięk rozrywanego papieru.

I kiedy usłyszałam rechot Malfoya, miałam ochotę zrobić mu coś złego. Jeszcze go to śmieszyło! Rzuciłam w niego kopertą z napisem _Viviana Arango_. No, cholera, czy ona czasem nie miała narzeczonego? Pragnąć ostudzić swoją złość, pomyślałam natychmiast, że to musi być walentynka tego samego rodzaju, co ta, którą sama dostałam od Justina. Po prostu od przyjaciela.

- Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tyle fanek? - zapytałam, marszcząc czoło. Rzuciłam za siebie cztery koperty.

- A co, zazdrosna? - Widział to kto, żeby obrzucać listami nauczyciela! Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. A że jedna walentynka wylądowała mu w Ognistej Whisky…

- Uspokój się - rzucił, śmiejąc się głośno. No proszę was, przecież on się nie śmiał! Ach, tak… Alkohol ewidentnie działał mu na mózg.

- Uspokoję się, jak ty przestaniesz pić - warknęłam. Pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Prychnęłam i wróciłam do pracy.

- _Na zawsze twoja_, kto to wymyśla? - mruknęłam pół godziny później. Wziął mi kopertę z rąk.

- Angelina Rey - i wywalił ją do ognia. Wpatrywałam się w niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknęłam śmiechem. Przytoczył nazwisko Krukonki, z którą chodziłam na eliksiry. Skąd on to w ogóle wiedział? Wzruszył tylko ramionami, odrzucając kolejne walentynki za siebie.

Kolejne dwie godziny spędziłam na przewracaniu się z boku na bok i paleniu różowych, niebieskich, zielonych, kremowych i w ogóle kolorowych kopert. Udało mi się nawet unieruchomić Malfoya w miejscu, wywalając na jego uda moje nogi, które jakimś dziwnym trafem zleciały stamtąd dopiero pół godziny później, kiedy stwierdził, że mu nie wygodnie i wywalił się przez całą kanapę, a co za tym idzie, przez moje nogi. W akcie zemsty co chwile, niby to przez przypadek, rzucałam mu kopertami we włosy. A że niektóre były pomazane szminką i w dodatku brudziły… No, to już inna sprawa. Choć trzeba przyznać, że Malfoy z kolorowym dodatkiem, takim jak różowe końcówki włosów wyglądał ciekawie - nawet jeśli co chwilę pozbywał się ich za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej.

Przynajmniej w pewnym momencie przestał pić. Kiedy zaś skończyły się koperty, na których leżał Malfoy i które trzeba było jakoś spod niego wyciągnąć (nie pytajcie), rzuciłam krótkie Accio i w tym momencie pozostałe listy, jakie były w pomieszczeniu, zwaliły się na Dracona, co niesamowicie mnie śmieszyło. Bo jego zdawało się nie ruszać. Szkoda tylko, że cały czas wymachiwał mi przed nosem ręką, odrzucając kolejne walentynki do kominka.

No, a po dwóch godzinach obawiałam się tylko, że za drzwiami gabinetu zaatakują mnie kolejne sowy. Za to Malfoy raczył się ruszyć, zwalniając tym samym moje nogi, które przez niego zdrętwiały.

- To wszystkie? - zapytałam, spoglądając na kupkę złożoną z sześciu otwartych kartek na stole. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co wrzucił do ognia, kiedy trzymał w rękach przesyłkę ode mnie. Co prawda nie zrobiłam żadnego głupiego podpisu… Właściwie nie podpisałam się wcale, tylko w środku walentynki było „E.". Wstałam, kierując się w stronę biblioteczki.

- Prawie - odparł, ale się nie ruszył.

- Sowy za drzwiami? - mruknęłam ze zbolałą miną. Jak dobrze, że mnie nie widział, bo ubaw miałby magiczny. Podejrzewałam, że dochodzi północ.

- Istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo - stwierdził i raczej mnie to nie pocieszyło. - Ale ja nie o tym.

Nie pytajcie mnie, jak to się stało, że znalazł się tuż za mną, bo nie mam niebieskiego pojęcia! Stałam sobie przed regałem z książkami i w jednej chwili poczułam, że on jest blisko, bardzo blisko. Kurcze, to nawet nie był krok za mną! I przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy jedną dłoń położył na mojej talii. W następnym odruchu zamarłam. Nie poruszyłam się, nie byłam zdolna do myślenia. O czym my właściwie rozmawialiśmy? Ach, ach! Jego druga ręka znalazła się przede mną, przez co byłam jeszcze bliżej niego. I nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że Draco Malfoy trzyma przed moją twarzą kartkę. Walentynkę, na której widniały dwa nic nie robiące pingwiny, na tle szybko zmieniającej się pory dnia.

- Muszę przyznać, że to całkiem przyjemna… wizja - wymruczał, przysuwając się do mnie tak, że teraz jego klatka piersiowa stykała się z moimi plecami, a jego broda z moją głową. Nie trzymał już teraz dłoni na mojej talii, bo ramieniem przytrzymywał mnie przy sobie. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że szybciej oddycham. I że czuję od niego alkohol.

- Też tak sądzę - bąknęłam. Merlinie, bąknęłam! Nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć tego normalnie! Tymczasem on zaśmiał się cicho, odwracając mnie ku sobie i przyciągając do siebie. Miałam ochotę zacząć przeklinać wszystko i wszystkich, kiedy dał mi buziaka w czoło, szepnął „dziękuję" i odwrócił się, rzucając walentynkę na maleńki stosik wybranych oraz opadając na kanapę. I co on sobie myślał? Za to pingwiny, które wyszły zza sofy, patrzyły to na mnie, to na niego, jakby jakiś spektakl został przerwany w najbardziej interesującym momencie.

Bo został.

I co on sobie w ogóle myślał? W jednej chwili doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji, w drugiej robił wszystko, żeby znaleźć się jak najbliżej mnie, a w trzeciej otwarcie robił… coś takiego. Jego gesty i czyny były tak sprzeczne, że nie potrafiłam kompletnie nic z tego wywnioskować. Nic, prócz tego, że mam ochotę pójść, przytulić się do niego i nigdy nie puścić. Dlaczego we wszystkim zawsze on był górą, zawsze to ja zostawałam na środku lodu skołowana, nie wiedząc, co robić? To zdecydowanie było niesprawiedliwie. I nie miałam na tyle odwagi, żeby pójść i spełnić marzenia.

…

Elizabeth Seymour - usłyszałam za sobą, gdy następnego dnia trochę przed czasem zmierzałam na lekcje transmutacji. Odwróciłam się w stronę rudego Ślizgona.

- Cześć - powiedziałam nieco znużona. Nie mogłam zasnąć, kiedy w nocy wróciłam do dormitorium i teraz chciało mi się spać.

- Powinienem zapytać, co robiłaś w nocy? - spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Denerwowałam koleżanki wierceniem się w łóżku - odparłam, marszcząc czoło. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

- Dziękuję za walentynkę - powiedział i teraz to ja się uśmiechnęłam.

- Pomyślałam, że będzie ci miło - odrzekłam, a on pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Podszedł do mnie i podał mi ramię. Chwyciłam je i razem z nim udałam się na przechadzkę po korytarzu. Dookoła nikogo nie było.

- Podejrzewam, że Draco Malfoy też dostał kartkę. - Oczywiście, wścibski Ślizgon wszystko musiał zepsuć. Spoważniałam i spojrzałam na niego wrogo. - Hej, uspokój się - dodał rozbawiony.

- To nie twoja sprawa - rzuciłam zdenerwowana.

- Wiesz, jestem ciekawy. Po tym co się działo na Sylwestrze… - Jeśli miał mnie zamiar prześladować tym do końca szkoły, to chyba powinnam zacząć go unikać. Pokręciłam zirytowana głową i puściwszy jego rękę, przyśpieszyłam kroku. Niestety nie przyszło mi się tak łatwo go pozbyć, bo tym razem to on złapał mnie za ramię. - Nie bierz tego tak do siebie.

Doskonale, James świetnie się bawił.

- To nie jest zabawne - warknęłam, mierząc go gniewnie wzrokiem. Raczej nie powinnam była zachowywać się tak wobec niego, ale co innego mogłam zrobić? Nie bawił mnie fakt, że moje tajemnice spoczywały w rękach kogoś kompletnie mi obcego, z kim rozmawiałam od święta.

- Chciałem zapytać, czy widziałaś wczorajszego Proroka - zaczął rozbawiony, a mój humor jeszcze się pogorszył. - Widziałaś - sam sobie odpowiedział. Skinęłam głową. - Jakie masz zamiary?

- A jakie mam mieć? - spytałam. - To same bzdury.

- Spisek to bzdura? - uniósł brew.

- Wierzysz, że jest w ogóle jakiś spisek? - Byłam skonsternowana. Chociaż on nie powinien był w to wierzyć. Dobra, może i widział nas na Sylwestrze… ale do licha, nie było żadnego spisku!

- A powinienem? - Przyglądał mi się z uwagą, oczekując odpowiedzi. Oczy nie wyrażały niczego i nie miałam pojęcia, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że brak mu jakiejkolwiek bariery ochronnej umysłu. Odsunął się ode mnie na krok, przeczesując swoje rude włosy.

- Jak miało być? Na tym zdjęciu testuję eliksir Malfoya. Zatkał mi usta, bo nie był pewien, czy ujawnienie prawdy o Narciso jest dobrym pomysłem. A o żadnym spisku nic mi nie wiadomo - wyjaśniłam spokojnie.

- Ach, tak… Głośno było w _Żonglerze _o Narciso. Powinienem był się domyślić - stwierdził zamyślony. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że rodzice i uczniowie, którzy wierzą Prorokowi, już mają was na celowniku.

- Co masz przez to na myśli? - spytałam.

- Nie rozumiesz? Nawet jeśli wczoraj nikt nie miał w rękach gazety, dziś jej strony na pewno dotarły do tych kretynów listownie - wyjaśnił prosto. - Radziłbym ci znaleźć sobie jakieś alibi na wieczorne schadzki u Malfoya - uśmiechnął się teraz kąśliwie.

- Skąd wiesz? - niemalże wykrzyknęłam, a on uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

…

_Elizabeth Seymour _

_Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru _

_Dormitorium siódmego roku dziewcząt_

Przyglądałam się przez chwilę jasnoniebieskiej kopercie, którą przyniosła Anita, twierdząc, że leżała pod drzwiami. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto mógłby to mnie pisać, bo Elodie to na pewno nie była. Zastanawiałam się, co właściwie stało się z walentynkami, które zostawiłam w Wielkiej Sali, ale po chwili wyleciało mi to z głowy. Z zaciekawieniem otworzyłam korespondencję i wyciągnęłam z niej trzy kartki. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że dwie z nich to strony z Proroka Codziennego, które mówiły o rodzinie Malfoy i o mnie samej. Nim Anita zdążyła zajrzeć, co na nich jest ukazane, zmięłam papiery i spaliłam je różdżką. McGlayer spojrzała na mnie z dezaprobatą, ale nie ona była teraz ważna.

_Droga Elizabeth, _

_Wybacz mi, że piszę do Ciebie w takiej porze, ale nie chciałabym robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania podczas Waszego śniadania. Nie wiem, czy widziałaś te strony Proroka Codziennego, dlatego Ci je przesyłam. Z czasów nauki pamiętam, że w Walentynki nikt nie interesował się gazetami, ale przecież od reguły zawsze mogą zdarzyć się wyjątki, a plotka mogła wyjść od rodziców któregoś z uczniów. Trudno powiedzieć, w czyjej właściwie sprawie do Ciebie piszę. Ty i mój syn zostaliście oskarżeni o coś, czego nie zrobiliście. Nie chcę się wtrącać ani w Twoje ani w jego sprawy, ale wiem, że nie jesteście w całą sprawę zamieszani. Zresztą wiem też, że Draco doskonale wie, co robi. _

Cholera. A co on robi? Musiałam odetchnąć kilka razy, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

_Czuję się jednak zobowiązana wyjaśnić Ci sprawę artykułu, na temat spisku naszej rodziny, skoro gazeta w celu oczernienia nas, wykorzystała i Ciebie. Wiem doskonale, że miałaś nieprzyjemność spotkać mojego męża na niedługi czas po tym, jak uciekł z więzienia i zdaję sobie sprawę również z tego, że wiesz coś, o czym nie wie mój syn._

Co ja wiedziałam? Malfoy wiedział wszystko.

_Mój mąż miał mi za złe, że nie wzięłam jego strony, kiedy przyszło nam walczyć podczas wojny. Był mściwy i z zawiści oszalał. Tęskniłam za człowiekiem, którego pokochałam i nie było dobrze mi żyć ze świadomością, że on pragnie mojej śmierci. Wiele nas w końcu połączyło i wiele razem przetrwaliśmy. Ale Azkaban zmienia. Nie mówię tu o samym pobycie w nim - mówię o tym, co dzieje się człowiekiem, kiedy się z niego wydostanie. Może z początku żywi się nienawiść do wszystkich, którzy byli winni pobytowi w tym miejscu. Później jednak dostrzega się wszystko to, co straciło się za swoje własne winy. _

Mowy nie ma, nie czytam tego dalej!

- Elizabeth, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała ciekawska Anita.

- W najlepszym - warknęłam. Nie trzeba mi było kolejnych plotek na temat moich prywatnych korespondencji.

- Nie musisz się denerwować - obruszyła się, a ja rzuciłam jej gniewne spojrzenie.

- Ty nie musisz wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy, a i tak to robisz - odparowałam i tym samym zaskarbiłam sobie w Anicie wroga. Już wyczekiwałam plotek i ploteczek na mój temat w tej szkole.

Miałam nie czytać.

_Nie bronię Lucjusza. Wiem, że popełnił wiele błędów, ale czy człowiek nie zasługuje na drugą szansę? _

Nie mogę! Ona _musiała_ się z nim spotkać, musiała! I co, miałam wierzyć w jego nawrócenie? Doskonale pamiętałam moment, w którym wiłam się z bólu w Zakazanym Lesie. I ktoś, kto czerpał przyjemność z robienia czegoś takiego miałby się nawrócić? Ludzie mieli w to uwierzyć? Przecież to było chore. Przypomniałam sobie teraz dziwną wesołość Narcyzy w dniu, w którym wróciliśmy z Alberobello. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie widziała się z nim w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Nie potrafiłam tego zrozumieć. Omotał ją? Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że czym prędzej powinnam powiedzieć o tym Draconowi.

_Proszę, przemyśl moje słowa, bo czuję, że jesteś jedną z tych osób, od których powinnam oczekiwać zrozumienia. Zostaw tę korespondencję dla siebie, bo pewne sprawy chciałabym załatwić sama._

_Pozdrawiam, _

_Narcyza Malfoy_

Co ona sobie myślała? I dlaczego pisała do mnie? Przecież to było cholernie niebezpieczne! Prawie przyznała się do tego, że plotki na jej temat z _Proroka Codziennego_ były prawdziwe. I zostawiła mnie samą z wielkim mętlikiem w głowie i ze świadomością, że pomimo jej prośby, nie powinnam zostawiać tego listu dla siebie. Z mocnym postanowieniem, że Draco Malfoy o wszystkim się dowie, zaczęłam z napięciem wyczekiwać kolacji. Na domiar złego zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że plotka pewnie już rozeszła się po szkole, a ludzie będą rzucali mi nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Że niby byłam wkręcona w spiski Malfoyów!


	24. Chapter 24

Koty, ogółem, jakby ktoś chciał być na bieżąco z moimi nowościami, to mam fanpejdża: (facebook musicie sobie dopisać, bo ta strona nie lubi linków)  pages/Emilyanne/431552406917420

A ten dzisiejszy rozdział, to raczej coś… na główkowanie, nim w kolejnym podam część rozwiązań na tacy. Nieuchronnie zbliżamy się do końca.

PS. WNS startuje w konkursie na Bloga Roku. Nie liczę na wygraną, ale trzy kulki byłyby bardzo motywujące :) Czyli pełna informacja - "Głosowanie ruszyło, Moi Mili :) Trwa do 31 stycznia, do godziny dwunastej.

Chcesz na mnie zagłosować? Wyślij SMS o treści **E00144 **Na numer **7122.** Koszt SMS to 1,23zł, a dochód z SMS zostanie przekazany na integracyjno - rehabilitacyjne obozy dla dzieci z ubogich rodzin i dzieci niepełnosprawnych.

Uwaga! W numerze bloga znak 0, to cyfra zero. Pamiętaj, także, aby nie wstawiać w sms spacji!"

Za każdy głos będę bardzo wdzięczna ;)

* * *

**Rozdział XXIV**

Tuż po kolacji wzięłam z zabezpieczonej skrzyni list od Narcyzy i dwie strony gazety, które wyrwałam z egzemplarza _Proroka Codziennego_ Victorie. Byłam zła. Idąc do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, skupiłam się na tym, co dookoła się dzieje i to był mój błąd. Co chwilę ktoś rzucał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia bez wyrazu. Tak, wieści z _Proroka_ niewątpliwie już się rozeszły. I nikt, absolutnie nikt nie zwrócił mi z tego powodu żadnej uwagi! Tylko te cholerne spojrzenia, które odbierały mi wiarę w ludzkość. Nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć. Wierzyli w to, czy nie wierzyli? Zastanawiali się, czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? Dlaczego nikt nie zapytał? Bali się? Na tę myśl prychnęłam, zwracając na siebie uwagę kolejnych kilku gapiów. Szłam sama i prychałam sobie jak idiotka. Ale co miałam zrobić? Wyciągnąć różdżkę i postraszyć ich przyzwaniem Lucjusza Malfoya, żeby przestali się na mnie patrzeć?

Teraz, zmierzając do Malfoya, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. To zawsze była jakaś perspektywa i odskocznia od wspomnień z Zakazanego Lasu, które teraz wydały mi się bardzo dalekie. Nie poświęcałam uwagi temu, co się tam stało. Przyszło za to nieprzyjemne poczucie, że Draco Malfoy był synem człowieka, który brzydził się mnie i miał w zamiarze się mnie pozbyć. Nie sprawiło to, że z Mistrzem Eliksirów byliśmy dla siebie milsi, ale zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Zaczęłam odtwarzać w pamięci ten rok szkolny od początku, zastanawiając się, czy wina oby na pewno leży w Lucjuszu - czy może jednak w nas. Od zbiega Azkabanu nie chciałam niczego, prócz świętego spokoju. Ale czy mogłam go otrzymać, stojąc u boku Draco? I po raz kolejny przeklęłam siebie w myślach. Nic nie miało prawa łączyć mnie z Malfoyem i ja nie powinnam sobie wyobrażać, że jest inaczej. Przykre, niemniej jednak - prawdziwe. Aż nader prawdziwe.

Teraz miałam swój cel. Po kolacji szybkim krokiem przemierzałam korytarz, schodząc w tajemne przejścia, gdy miałam pewność, że nikt mnie nie widzi. Właściwie miałam na sobie zaklęcie kameleona, więc nie robiło mi to różnicy, ale latające obrazy i odsuwające się ściany bez niczyjej pomocy nawet tutaj nie były normą.

Uchyliłam drzwi do gabinetu Draco i wślizgnęłam się do środka. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni list i dwie pogięte strony. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy poczułam spływające ze mnie zaklęcie kameleona, nim w ogóle zdążyłam rozejrzeć się po gabinecie. Nieco zdezorientowana zauważyłam wreszcie Dracona, który stał na przeciwko mnie, na środku gabinetu. Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo, właściwie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego to robię. Pomimo to jednak moja mina szybko zrzedła.

- Powiedziałaś Ślizgonowi. - Nie miałam pojęcia, co miał na myśli. Odnalazłam jego oczy. Biło od nich chłodem i wściekłością. Zrobiłam kilka kroków w jego stronę, unosząc dłoń z papierkami dla niego. Narcyza w tym momencie się liczyła.

- Jakiemu Ślizgonowi? - spytałam jeszcze w pierwszym odruchu. Nie miałam czasu na głupoty, pomachałam w powietrzu listem i kartkami, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Mam _bardzo_ ważną sprawę.

- Watsonowi - prychnął zirytowany. - Nie próbuj mi wpierać, że…

- Nie znam żadnego Watsona - zdenerwowałam się, rzucając spojrzenie na kopertę. Wyjęłam z niej kartkę od Narcyzy. - Twoja matka…

- James Watson! - Uniosłam wzrok, słysząc podniesiony głos. Stalowe oczy błysnęły jeszcze większym gniewem. Napiął się, jakby zaraz miał się na mnie rzucić. - Cholera jasna, ty nawet nie wiesz, komu zdradzasz swoje sekrety!

- Jakie sekrety? - Uchyliłam usta. Zrobiłam dwa kroki w przód, ale dalej nie próbowałam nawet podejść. Malfoy naprawdę wyglądał groźnie. I znowu pomachałam w powietrzu papierami. Nie było czasu na żadne bzdury! - To naprawdę ważne - wtrąciłam, widząc, jak zmrużył oczy. Puścił to mimo uszu.

- A Watson jasnowidz, że wiedział o sylwestrze? - warknął.

A dalej było już tylko gorzej.

Powoli zaczęłam uświadamiać sobie, o czym właściwie on mówi. James, James Watson. Rudzielec miał na nazwisko Watson? Ale przecież ja mu nic nie powiedziałam! Sam zobaczył mnie i Dracona. Właściwie uratował nas przed McGlayer. Fakt faktem, rozmawiałam z nim o tym, ale… Do jasnej cholery, skąd Malfoy w ogóle wiedział o Jamesie?

- Co? - wyrzuciłam wreszcie z siebie, kompletnie zaskoczona.

- Drwisz ze mnie? - prychnął.

- Skąd ty w ogóle masz takie informacje? - zirytowałam się. Przecież to nie była moja wina, że James wie!

- Nie twój cholerny interes - rzucił, idąc nerwowo w stronę regału, który prowadził do jego kwater. Po chwili jednak rozmyślił się i zmienił kierunek. Szedł w stronę biurka.

- Nic mu nie powiedziałam - wtrąciłam i w tym właśnie momencie Malfoy obrócił się w moją stronę, rzucając mi lodowate, pełne furii spojrzenie.

- Wynoś się - powiedział cicho, a ja zamarłam.

- Ale Draco… - zaczęłam, chcąc to jakoś wyjaśnić. Co tu się, do cholery, działo?

- _Panie profesorze_ - syknął, poprawiając mnie. Uniosłam brwi. Teraz to chyba on drwi! Co za egoistyczny, pewny siebie pajac! - Wynocha!

- Szlag by cię trafił - warknęłam i odwróciłam się na pięcie, idąc w stronę drzwi. _Panie profesorze_! Zagotowało się we mnie. To musiała być jakaś kpina. Uniosłam się dumą. Spojrzałam na te cholerne papiery i postanowiłam, że spełnię prośbę Narcyzy o dyskrecję. Nie dlatego, że tak było rozsądnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, to było nierozsądne, ale byłam zbyt wściekła, żeby teraz mówić jeszcze o tym cholernemu Malfoyowi. Gdzieś w mojej głowie uformowało się przekonanie, że jak tylko wróci na kolanach, powiem mu o tym natychmiast. Malfoy na kolanach! Przecież on był jeszcze bardziej dumnym człowiekiem niż ja. Nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że zebrała się we mnie jeszcze większa złość.

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru - rzucił i to przelało czarę goryczy. Spojrzałam na niego z pretensją tak wielką, z jaką nie patrzyłam nawet na własną matkę, która się mną brzydziła. Śmiał odejmować mi punkty za awanturę, którą sam urządził! Gdzie się podziewał jego rozsądek, że nie raczył nawet pozwolić mi dojść do słowa? W takich chwilach porządnie zaczynałam wątpić w jego inteligencję i z niezadowoleniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdyby był skłonny rzucić chociaż zwykłe „zostań i powiedz mi, o co chodzi" przestałabym się gniewać po kilku minutach. Zaczynałam obawiać się o samą siebie, bo to nie było normalne. Niemniej jednak zrodził się we mnie ogromny żal o „panie profesorze" i dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru straconych z jego, nie z mojej winy.

Ostatnie rozsądne krzyki podświadomości sprawiły, że rzuciłam mu tę cholerną kopertę pod nogi i wyszłam, późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że koperta była pusta. Ale nie wróciłam już tam. Nie miałam ani odwagi ani chęci. Nie czułam się też winna, a pomimo to zraniona. Ogarnął mnie dziwny stan. Wszystko zdawało się mnie omijać, nie rozumiałam jeszcze, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. I zupełnie wbrew sobie zaczęłam się cieszyć, że pewnie o liście od Narcyzy już wie. I z własnej winy nie wie, co w tym liście było zapisane.

…

_Szanowna Pani Malfoy, _

_Nie przyznała się Pani do niczego, niemniej jednak zasugerowała Pani coś, co uważam za kompletnie nierozsądne. Ludzie nie zmieniają się ot tak…_

Nie.

Pisanie oficjalnych listów zdecydowanie było moją słabą stroną. Potrzebowałam pomocy i nie wiedziałam, gdzie jej szukać. Zaklęłam cicho, wspominając wydarzenie sprzed godziny. Nie miałam odpowiednio trzeźwego umysłu, żeby odpisywać teraz matce Malfoya. Wrzuciłam wszystko niedbale do kufra i położyłam się spać. Sen długo jeszcze nie chciał nadejść.

…

Weekend minął szybciej niż bym chciała. I działo się podczas niego więcej złego, niż bym chciała.

Nie odwiedziłam pingwinów. Co prawda w niedzielny wieczór przełamałam się i chciałam tam pójść, ale wydarzenia na korytarzu kompletnie wybiły mi to z głowy…

- Coś ty, idioto, wymyślił? - wydarł się Justin, kiedy ja byłam na schodach, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zrobi Malfoy, gdy mnie zobaczy i usiłując się uspokoić. Teraz jednak myślałam o czymś zupełnie innym. To był Justin. Już samo imię i nazwisko Justin Whitehorse, o czymś świadczyły. On nie krzyczał, nie ze wściekłości.

- Zamknij się - odwarknął Ted, odwracając się na pięcie. Nie zdołał jednak uciec, bo Olivier z nietęgą miną stał tuż za nim. I pchnął go w stronę Justina. Zbliżyłam się jeszcze kilka kroków. Korytarz był ogromny i nawet jeśli na tym piętrze nikogo nie było, ktoś pewnie jechał sobie schodami i słyszał wszystko. Co jak co, ale dźwięki tutaj rozchodziły się zdumiewająco szybko.

- Ani mi się śni! - Whitehorse wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar coś Lupinowi zrobić. Złapał go za przedramię i potrząsnął nim, a ja przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam wkroczyć do akcji. Najpierw jednak chciałam się dowiedzieć, co jest grane.

- Puszczaj, do cholery. - Ted podjął próbę wyrwania się, ale nie wyszło mu. Jego włosy były fioletowe i nie miałam pojęcia, o czym to świadczy.

- Przeprosisz ją! - Olivier nie omieszkał się wtrącić i teraz już rozumiałam. Chłopcy musieli dowiedzieć się, o co poszło. Pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową. A więc to była wina Teda? W sumie nie wierzyłam też, żeby to Victorie zawiniła, raczej że oboje byli winni swojej kłótni. I, nie ma co ukrywać, oboje zbyt uparci, żeby wyciągnąć do siebie ręce na zgodę. Tylko dlaczego chłopcy byli tak wściekli?

- Co się dzieje? - spytałam wreszcie, dając im do zrozumienia, że jestem obok. Podeszłam do nich bliżej i strzepałam łapy chłopaków z Teda. Wyglądali, jakby chcieli go pobić, ale posłusznie odsunęli się trochę, stojąc teraz obok siebie. Spojrzałam w bok na Teda i jeszcze raz na Oliviera i Justina. - Więc?

- Nic - powiedział Lupin, patrząc na przyjaciół z żądzą mordu wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Nic? - powtórzyłam, kręcąc zirytowana głową. - Dlatego wyglądacie, jakbyście chcieli się pozrzucać nawzajem z tego piętra?

- Nie wtrącaj się, Elizabeth - rzucił Justin i teraz to mną zaczęły targać nerwy.

- Drwisz ze mnie - prychnęłam. - Nie dalej jak wczoraj zastanawiałeś się w moim towarzystwie, jak pomóc tej cholernej dwójce się pogodzić.

- I to był mój błąd - stwierdził Whitehorse.

- Ted, o co chodzi? Z kim się pokłócisz, nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać! - zdenerwowałam się, odwracając się teraz w stronę metamorfomaga. Zamarłam. Jego oczy były czarne jak popiół. A przecież zawsze utrzymywał ten miodowy kolor po ojcu!

- Lizz, rozumiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale lepiej, żebyście się wszyscy trzymali od tej sprawy z daleka - powiedział spokojnie Ted, a ja pokręciłam głową.

- To ty zadecydowałeś o tym cholernym rozstaniu? - spytałam nerwowo, wrzucając w te słowa tyle pretensji, ile tylko byłam w stanie.

- Nieistotne - wtrącił Olivier i teraz spojrzałam w jego, niebieskie oczy. Patrząc tak w nie zrozumiałam, że coś mnie ominęło. Widziałam złość i smutek w oczach chłopaka, ale… nie widziałam niczego w oczach Lupina. Zrozumiawszy to, odnalazłam szybko raz jeszcze czarne tęczówki, próbując dostrzec to, czego nie widziałam wcześniej. I wciąż nie widziałam nic.

- Kiedy? - szepnęłam z niezrozumieniem. Dlaczego mi nie powiedział? I kto go tego nauczył?

- Co? - Ted uniósł brew.

- Kiedy nauczyłeś się oklumencji? - Ręce mi zadrżały. Czarne oczy pozbawione jakichkolwiek emocji… Kim był ten człowiek, którego przez siedem lat miałam za przyjaciela?

- Nieistotne - powtórzył zagranie Oliviera, ale tym razem nie dałam się tak szybko zwieść.

- Nieistotne? Mamy luty, Teddy - zauważyłam. - Mamy luty i jestem pewna, że jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie znałeś tej sztuki. Kto cię nauczył?

- Zgadnij - rzucił wyzwanie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia… Niemożliwe, że to był Draco! Nie zrobiłby tego, nie za moimi plecami! I kiedy niby miał go uczyć?

- Nie - warknęłam, odwracając się na pięcie.

Szłam szybko. Żaden z nich nawet nie myślał, by mnie zatrzymać. Zdawało się za to, że znowu zaczęli się kłócić. Nie interesowało mnie to. Mogli nawet jeden drugiego zepchnąć z latających schodów, nie było to moją sprawą. Kiedy znalazłam się na Wieży Astronomicznej… Dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiałam, jak bardzo jestem zła.

Usiadłam na podłodze. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Draco mi nie powiedział. Uczył za moimi plecami Teda, wcale nie myśląc o tym, żeby się przyznać. Teraz wydarzenia ostatnich dni spłynęły na mnie z większym bólem. Jak długo żyłam w takiej nieświadomości, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co dzieje się dookoła mnie?

- Bądź przeklęty, Draconie Malfoyu, bądź przeklęty - wyszeptałam, opierając głowę o ściankę. Oskarżał mnie? Mnie o niedotrzymanie tajemnicy, w momencie sam miał ich więcej, niż jak kiedykolwiek przed kimkolwiek? A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie potrafiłam zrozumieć jego pobudek.

…

Poniedziałkowy poranek rozpoczął się zaklęciami i kolejną nieprzyjemną rozmową. O ile Flitwick zaczął mnie ignorować dzięki interwencji Fentona, sam Olivier właśnie nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. W przerwie pomiędzy jedną a drugą lekcją, chłopak złapał mnie z mocnym postanowieniem, że w końcu porozmawiamy.

- Elizabeth - zawołał za mną, gdy włóczyłam się po korytarzu. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

- Czego chcesz? - spytałam oschle. Wszyscy mieli przede mną jakieś tajemnice.

- Czemu od razu zakładasz, że czegoś chce? - Brunet uśmiechnął się kretyńsko, wyraźnie próbując zgrywać entuzjazm Justina. Pokręciłam głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że w tej roli wolę jednak Whitehorse'a. Przewrócił oczyma.

- Powiesz mi, o co poszło z Tedem? - zaczęłam od razu z mocnym postanowieniem, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, ja odwrócę się i odejdę.

- Nie. - No i się odwróciłam, ale złapał mnie za rękę na tyle mocno, że nie mogłam się wyrwać. - Ale chcę porozmawiać.

- O Tedzie? - zerknęłam na niego z ciekawością.

- Tak. - Powoli, podejrzliwie skinęłam głową.

- Widziałeś jego oczy? - Uwolniłam przedramię z jego uścisku i rozmasowałam je. A kiedy on nabrał tyle siły? Czy to możliwe, że byłam tak zajęta wszystkim innym, by przeoczyć to, co dzieje się z moimi przyjaciółmi? Victorie pomijając, bo akurat na nią zwracałam bardzo dużo uwagi w ostatnim czasie.

- Widziałem - potwierdził z powagą i szybko dodał - ale ja nie o tym.

- Więc o czym?

- Justin jest zły - stwierdził. - Wszystko, co budowaliśmy przez lata, się rozpada. Musisz mi pomóc.

- Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, czym zawinił Ted - odparłam pewnie. _Musiałam_ wiedzieć. I chyba troszkę się przeliczyłam.

- Głupotą. - Brunet żywo uniósł do góry ręce i spuścił je, jakby machał skrzydłami. - To nieistotne, chodzi o nas!

- Oni nie są idiotami, przecież ich znasz - zaczęłam, a Fenton szybko mi przerwał.

- A myślisz, że Victorie jest? - zdenerwował się. Co on właściwie sugerował?

- Olivier - powiedziałam tylko, ale nie wiedziałam, co dalej. Czułam się zagubiona w tym wszystkim. Skoro Ted zawinił głupotą, to dlaczego nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć?

- Elizabeth. - Chłopak poszedł w moje ślady i złapał teraz moją dłoń w swoje dłonie. Poczułam się wyjątkowo głupio.

- W co ty pogrywasz? - wyrwało mi się, a gdy w ciemnoniebieskich oczach zobaczyłam niezrozumienie, skinęłam na swoją dłoń, którą po chwili zabrałam. Olivier zakłopotał się nieco i nawet lekko zarumienił, ale wyglądało na to, że podjął decyzję. Nie… Czy on z tematu przyjaźni naszej czwórki, a właściwie piątki, chciał zejść znowu na miłość?

- Wiesz przecież - mruknął niezdecydowanie. Puścił mnie i spuścił wzrok.

- Wybij to sobie z głowy - westchnęłam, przymykając oczy i rozmasowując sobie skronie. Już czułam nadchodzący ból głowy. Podejrzewałam, że wmawiam to sobie, by udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zamiast na eliksiry, ale przemilczałam to teraz.

- Elizabeth - powtórzył, tym razem wolno, może nawet nieśmiało. Pokręciłam głową.

- Nasza przyszłość opiera się na przyjaźni i niczym więcej. - Nie chciałam, żeby nabawił się przeze mnie kompleksów, ale byłam prawie pewna, że właśnie zastanawia się, czego mu brakuje. A przecież nie brakowało mu niczego, to sprzeczność charakterów i… Merlinie, kogo ja próbowałam oszukać? Moje serce zwyczajnie było już zajęte.

- Moglibyśmy chociaż spróbować.

Nie wierzyłam, że to się dzieje. O co on mnie w ogóle prosił? Nieudana próba skutkowałaby końcem tej przyjaźni, która i tak już obumierała. Nasza magiczna czwórka miała teraz inne problemy. Jedyną osobą, z którą kontakt miałam taki jak dawniej, był Justin. Jemu nadal w głowie były tylko wygłupy.

- Nie moglibyśmy - zaprzeczyłam.

- Masz kogoś? - spytał wprost, zaskakująco odważnie. Mierzyliśmy się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. - Draco Malfoy - wyszeptał, a ja zamarłam. Szybko jednak się poprawiłam, obdarzając go kpiącym uśmiechem.

- Bo co? Bo opiekuje się moim pingwinem? - Grałam na zwłokę. Musiałam zgrabnie odwrócić ten temat.

- Podobno znikasz gdzieś co wieczór - stwierdził, znowu zakłopotany. Pomyślałam, że jestem okropna. Miałam zamiar go pogrążyć w tym zakłopotaniu.

- Zdradzę ci pewien sekret. Victorie też znika - mówiłam, robiąc tak poważną minę, na jaką tylko było mnie teraz stać. - Ma romans z Flitwickiem.

I dopięłam swego. Olivier zaśmiał się tak nerwowo, jak jeszcze nie słyszałam, żeby się śmiał.

- Podobasz się Anicie - dodałam jeszcze i uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. - Skorzystaj z tego.

Kurcze, czy ja właśnie pchałam go w ramiona diabła?

…

Zaklęcia, nareszcie, skończyły się. Ale to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Zaczęły się eliksiry.

To była dziwna lekcja. Gdy tylko weszliśmy do klasy, zobaczyliśmy instrukcję zapisaną na tablicy. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że ten eliksir ważyliśmy już na trzecim roku. Malfoy rzucił nam tylko krótkie spojrzenie i skinął głową na znak, że mamy brać się do roboty. Usiadłam obok Angeliny Rey z samego przodu, niedaleko biurka, przy którym siedział sam Draco. Nie przechadzał się po klasie jak zwykle. Poprawiał jakieś prace, a z jego ust co chwilę wydobywały się obelgi typu „co za idiota", czy też „kretyn nie dotrwa do SUMów". Oczywiście nie mówił tego głośno. Mruczał, ale cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu pozwoliła mi to usłyszeć. Rey posłała mi zagadkowe spojrzenie. Pewnie zastanawiała się, co ja na to. Nie miałam zamiaru wchodzić z nią w dyskusje, bo niczym McGlayer poleciałaby rozprzestrzenić moja opinię na całą szkołę. Na nieszczęście, ruda Krukonka nie omieszkała zapytać. A siedziała pod nosem Malfoya!

- Jak myślisz, co on taki _spokojny_? - szepnęła.

- Nie radziłabym teraz dyskutować na ten temat - odszepnęłam wymijająco. Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że można być tak naiwnym, żeby nie wiedzieć, dlaczego nie radzę.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo…

- Seymour, Rey, nie chcę was więcej widzieć razem w jednej ławce - wciął się Malfoy, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad esejów, które poprawiał. Westchnęłam bezceremonialnie, przez chwilę zapominając o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłam.

- W takim razie niech pan nie patrzy, profesorze - rzuciłam bezmyślnie. I doczekałam się. Draco uniósł brew i obrzucił mnie naburmuszonym spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi, Seymour - powiedział poważnie, ewidentnie nie w nastroju do żartów. Zastanawiałam się, czy dalej jest zły. Milczałam i on milczał. Wszyscy milczeli, patrząc, co się dzieje. - Do pracy - dodał tylko, patrząc na mnie obojętnie.

Malfoy pomimo tego, że wyraźnie miał paskudny humor, nie odjął żadnych punktów. Nie bawił się w dziwne kłótnie, w ośmieszanie kogokolwiek… Nic, zero. Za to pod koniec lekcji, kiedy ze spuszczonym wzrokiem położyłam fiolkę z eliksirem na jego biurku, zamarłam.

- Seymour - zaczął oschle Draco. Po kilku sekundach otrząsnęłam się i spojrzałam na niego. - Przyjdziesz do mojego gabinetu po kolacji.

- Słucham? - powiedziałam kompletnie zbita z tropu.

- Jesteś głucha? - zapytał.

- Nie - odpowiedziałam automatycznie. Może uznałabym to za jego zwyczajowe gierki, gdyby nie fakt, że jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Po prostu chciał mi dogryźć.

- A wygląda, jakbyś była - stwierdził. - Prawdopodobnie twój pingwin będzie mógł się przenieść do Wieży Gryffindoru.

- Jak to? - zdziwiłam się.

- Przyjdziesz po kolacji go odebrać - powiedział stanowczo, cholerny pan i władca, a później machnął ręką, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam wyjść.

Co ja narobiłam… Nie, nie! Co _on_ narobił?

…

- Victorie! - zawołałam jeszcze przed kolacją. Dziewczyna właśnie wchodziła do swojego dormitorium. Szybkim krokiem poszłam za nią. Spojrzała na mnie i poczekała, żeby wpuścić mnie do środka.

- Cześć - rzuciła tylko. Usiadłyśmy na jej łóżku.

- Widziałaś Teda? - spytałam wprost, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru robić długich wstępów do kwestii, która mnie interesowała.

- Jeśli masz zamiar o nim ze mną rozmawiać, to możesz stąd wyjść - powiedziała znudzona, kładąc się na łóżku. Pokręciłam z energią głową.

- Ale to dotyczy jeszcze kogoś… - mruknęłam teraz, rumieniąc się. Zerknęła na mnie z powątpiewaniem. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Nie opowiem jej przecież wszystkiego…

- Kogo? - Nie wytrzymała wreszcie, choć wyraźnie wyczekiwała, aż to ja rozwinę temat.

- On ma czarne oczy i umie oklumencję - wyjaśniłam, jakby to miało jej rozjaśnić sprawę. Ale ona nadal nie rozumiała.

- Nie znam nikogo takiego - odpowiedziała za to, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że mówię o Tedzie.

- Mam na myśli Teddy'ego. - Zamarła. Musiałam przyznać, że wygląda już dużo lepiej, choć wciąż brakowało tego uśmiechu, który zawsze rozświetlał jej twarz.

- Teddy ma czarne oczy i umie oklumencję - powtórzyła powoli, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiała. Widziałam w jej oczach aż nader wyraźną wątpliwość. Zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji, rozbawił mnie ten widok. Wyglądała na zagubioną i to wydało mi się teraz zabawne. Z trudem powstrzymałam uśmiech. Nie rozumiałam swojego zachowania. - Skąd wiesz? - Podniosła się wreszcie, odwracając głowę w moją stronę. Miała wymalowaną na twarzy zaciętość. Chyba nie chciała w to wierzyć.

- Rozmawiałam z nim? - rzuciłam głupio, wzruszając ramionami.

- Skąd miałby umieć oklumencję? - Zaczęła nerwowo trzepać dłońmi. W sumie po części ją rozumiałam. Nie rozmawiała z nim dwa i pół miesiąca. Czy to w ogóle było możliwe, że tyle się zmieniło?

- Ktoś go nauczył - odparłam. Teraz to ja spoważniałam. Zaczęłam wyłamywać sobie palce.

- Kto? - ponaglała mnie, choć czułam, że sama ma już domysły.

- Pingwin - mruknęłam tylko zdenerwowana.

Nie zadawała więcej pytań. Znowu położyła się na łóżku, nogi trzymając na ziemi, a ja poszłam w jej ślady. Leżałyśmy tak bezczynnie. Milczałyśmy, myśląc nad tym, co się dzieje. Kilka minut później Victorie chyba była gotowa, do zasypywania mnie pytaniami. Patrząc tak w sufit, zaczęła to robić.

- Dlaczego miałby go uczyć?

- Nie wiem.

- A dlaczego Ted nikomu nie powiedział?

- Nie wiem - powtórzyłam. Bo nie wiedziałam kompletnie nic. Znowu zapadła wygodna nam obu cisza.

Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co działo się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Wszystko wydało mi się jeszcze większą tajemnicą niż wcześniej. Dlaczego Draco Malfoy miałby uczyć Teda Lupina, Gryfona, za którym nawet specjalnie nie przepadał? Owszem, docinali sobie nawzajem, ale… nic więcej. My też sobie docinaliśmy i… zaschło mi w ustach. Szybko odwróciłam swoje myśli z powrotem w stronę przyjaciół.

Chłopakom rzadko kiedy wychodziły żarty, które chcieli wyciąć Mistrzowi Eliksirów, a on nie pozostawał im dłużny, odkrywając w sobie na nowo chęć do pajacowania. Z tym, że tego pajacowania nigdy po prawdzie nie okazał jak moi przyjaciele. Wciąż jednak nie widziałam powodu, dla którego Ted miałby się uczyć sztuk umysłu i dla którego Draco miałby mu w tym pomóc.

I jeszcze mój pingwin… Po kolacji miałam pójść go odebrać.

- Chyba skończy się nocne wychodzenie - powiedziałam cicho do Weasleyównej, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że ona przecież o niczym nie wie. Poczułam jednak silną chęć powiedzenia jej przynajmniej części prawdy.

- Dlaczego? - spytała. Jak dawniej leżałyśmy wywalone na łóżku, rozmawiając o wszystkim. Brakowało mi tych czasów.

- Malfoy kazał mi odebrać pingwina - westchnęłam żałośnie. - Paz… Sara - poprawiłam się niezadowoleniem - chyba zamieszka w moim dormitorium.

- U niego znikałaś co wieczór? - powiedziała, wcale nie zaskoczona. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, jakaś wielka zagadka to nie była. Musiałam przecież odwiedzać zwierzaka.

- Ta - potwierdziłam. Spojrzała teraz na mnie, wyraźnie szykując w głowie jakąś radę. Nie myliłam się.

- Będziesz musiała znikać gdzieś indziej, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Anita nie jest aż tak głupia, żeby nie dodać dwa do dwóch - stwierdziła wreszcie, a ja pokręciłam głową.

- Co z tego, że odwiedzałam pingwina? - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Ot, takie nic. Miałam przecież prawo, nie?

- To z tego, że nie znikałaś stąd na chwilę czy dwie - odparła i teraz z niezadowoleniem przyznałam jej rację. Znikałam na godziny, wcale nie zajmując się podczas nich bawieniem Sary Pazzy Seymour-Malfoy. Na tę myśl parsknęłam śmiechem, zmuszając tym samym Victorie, do posłania mi spojrzenia oznaczającego mocne powątpiewanie w stan mojego umysłu. Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Pomyślałam coś głupiego - wytłumaczyłam, niespecjalnie się w to angażując. Victorie nie pytała, ale z mojej twarzy długo jeszcze nie chciał zejść uśmiech.

…

Do kolacji miałam jeszcze pół godziny i postanowiłam spożytkować je na coś, co nie było bezsensownym leżeniem na łóżku Victorie. Obwieściłam więc, że idę do siebie, bo muszę odpisać na list i… poszłam do siebie pisać list. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut wpatrywałam się głupio w kartkę papieru, od czasu do czasu zerkając na to, co dostałam od Narcyzy. Nie miałam pojęcia, co powinnam napisać, bo i skąd miałam wiedzieć?

_Wiem doskonale, że miałaś nieprzyjemność spotkać mojego męża na niedługi czas po tym, jak uciekł z więzienia i zdaję sobie sprawę również z tego, że wiesz coś, o czym nie wie mój syn._

Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad sensem tego zdania, szukając w nim odpowiedzi - co takiego wiedziałam? Powoli zaczęłam uświadamiać sobie, że faktycznie jest coś, co nie powinno się wydarzyć, a jednak miało miejsce. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy prosiła mnie o dyskrecję. Jeden raz już to zrobiła, podczas świąt, gdy znalazłam ją w bibliotece z albumem w rękach. Tęskniła i była nieszczęśliwa, nie mając przy sobie Lucjusza. To było takie oczywiste! Westchnęłam. Wzięłam papierzyska ze stolika i wrzuciłam je ponownie do zabezpieczonej skrzyni. To było coś, nad czym musiałam pomyśleć zdecydowanie dłużej. To było coś, do czego potrzebowałam rozmowy z osobą, która nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać…

…

Weszłam do gabinetu, nie bawiąc się nawet w pukanie. Czułam, że to może być ostatnia moja szansa, żeby to zrobić, a przynajmniej w taki sposób. Draco stał przy przejściu do swoich kwater, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał je zamiar otworzyć. Obserwował mnie ze spokojem, ale byłam prawie pewna, że jest zły. Jego mrożący krew w żyłach głos uświadomił mi, że się nie myliłam. W kieszeni trzymałam list od Narcyzy - ot tak, na wszelki wypadek. Chyba wciąż jeszcze liczyłam na to, że jeśli mu nie przejdzie, to zadziała jego ciekawość. Wystarczyłoby nam porozmawiać, ale nie miałam dostatecznie dużo odwagi, żeby prosić go o tę rozmowę. Znałam go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że albo by mnie wyśmiał, albo ze spokojem spławił. I czy tak czy tak, po prostu nie zechciałby mnie wysłuchać. Cholerny, uparty Draco Malfoy. O co on miał do mnie pretensje? Nie zrobiłam przecież nic! Tymczasem on za moimi plecami uczył Teda oklumencji. Czułam się skrzywdzona. Myślałam, że jest pomiędzy nami jakaś, jakakolwiek więź, tymczasem on nie pokładał we mnie nawet kawałka tego zaufania, które ja pokładałam w nim. Ślizgonom nie wolno przecież ufać!

- Podejdź - rozkazał, uświadamiając mi tym samym, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Uchyliłam usta w zamiarze powiedzenia mu, że się myli, ale nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak tylko spełnienie jego polecenia. Oczywiście, mogłam się spierać, mogłam stać w miejscu i żądać od niego cholernej rozmowy, ale myśląc o tym pół dnia, zrozumiałam, że to nie miałoby sensu. Podeszłam więc.

Kiedy znalazłam się na krok od niego, niespodziewanie złapał moje przedramię i wyciągnął je ku sobie. Chciałam się wyrwać, ale ścisnął tylko boleśnie moją rękę. Skrzywiłam się. Przesunął uścisk na mój nadgarstek i drugą ręką otworzył moją zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Nie oponowałam, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że inaczej mogłoby zaboleć. Nie wierzyłam, że mógłby mi coś zrobić, ale… przecież on był do tego zdolny.

Przytrzymując tak moją rękę w tej pozycji, wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął mi machać nią nad dłonią, rzucając niewerbalne zaklęcia, których nie potrafiłam rozpoznać. Były skomplikowane. Wreszcie puścił mnie i spojrzał mi obojętnie w oczy. Podążyłam wzrokiem za jego palcami przesuwającymi się po książkach w regale. Już chwilę później podał mi tą z napisem „Tabu".

- To jest twój klucz. Otwórz ją, a otworzysz przejście. Zamkniesz je, zamykając książkę. - Jego wzrok był nieustępliwy.

- Dlaczego…

- McGonagall nie pozwoliła przenieść Sary do waszej wieży.

Zamilkłam. „Sary"? Przecież ona była „Pazza"! Patrzyłam kompletnie skołowana, jak odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi, wychodzi z gabinetu! Zostawił mnie samą. I dał mi dostęp do swoich cholernych kwater!

- Nie powiedziałam Jamesowi - szepnęłam wreszcie, sama do siebie, choć chciałam, żeby mnie usłyszał. Ale to było bezcelowe. Zostawił mnie samą, dając mi dostęp do swojego mieszkania. Kompletnie przeczył sobie. A to? To nie było zaufanie? Z niezadowoleniem uświadomiłam sobie, że te cholerne zaklęcia, które rzucał, pewnie miały jakiś większy cel, niż tylko otworzenie się przede mną salonu. Wolałam nie wiedzieć, jakie ograniczenia mi narzucił.

Otworzyłam książkę i wedle jego słów - regał odsunął się. Weszłam do salonu, rozglądając się dookoła. Nic się nie zmieniło. Pingwiny siedziały w kącie z nietęgimi minami, o których świadczyły wyrazy ich oczu. Jednak na mój widok Sara chyba się ucieszyła. Uklęknęłam obok niej i wzięłam ją w objęcia. Może myślała, że ja już nie wrócę… A po prawdzie chyba sama szukałam jakiegoś pocieszenia.

Siedziałam na tej podłodze jeszcze dziesięć minut, w ciszy przyglądając się nielotnym ptakom. Otrząsnęłam się wreszcie i wiedziona ciekawością, postanowiłam rozejrzeć się trochę. Z uśmiechem na ustach doszłam do wniosku, że w najgorszym wypadku ściągnę tu Malfoya, co zaś może okazać się dobre w skutkach. Wstałam i rzucając jeszcze jedne spojrzenie Furbo, stwierdziłam, że to nie taki głupi pomysł. Ale pingwin miał w oczach powątpiewanie, ewidentnie wiedząc, co planuję zrobić.

Podeszłam do jednej pary drzwi i otworzyłam je. Weszłam do środka, przyglądając się ładnej łazience. Nie była specjalnie duża i nie było w niej nawet wanny, tylko prysznic. Na wieszakach wisiały trzy czarne ręczniki, a obok umywalki, na blacie leżała czarna koszula. Podeszłam w tamtą stronę, czując obecność Dracona. Może nie było go w pobliżu, ale zapach, który się tu rozprzestrzeniał, dawał mi wrażenie, że wyszedł stąd pewnie nie tak dawno temu. Otworzyłam lustro-szafkę i stwierdziłam, że jestem cholernie głupia. Omal nie zaczęłam grzebać Malfoyowi w rzeczach. Zatrzasnęłam ją i wyszłam z pomieszczania, zamykając je. Pingwiny nadal tam były i spoglądały na mnie rozbawione. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Niecodziennie kręcę się po mieszkaniu faceta, którego kocham, i to w dodatku sama. Na tę myśl naszła mnie chęć, żeby wrócić do tej łazienki, ale nie zrobiłam tego. W zamian podeszłam do kolejnych drzwi z radością myśląc, że to przecież musi być sypialnia. Z głupim entuzjazmem zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę jest czarna, jak powiedział Draco. Z roztargnieniem uchwyciłam klamkę i nacisnęłam ją, ale… drzwi były zamknięte!

- Cholera jasna - warknęłam cicho, wiedząc, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wiedział? Wiedział, że będę próbowała otworzyć te drzwi?

Westchnęłam cicho, siadając przy pingwinach. Tego wieczora wyszłam stamtąd szybko. I wielu następnych - również.


	25. Chapter 25

Nie skomentuję tego, ale _czekam_ na Wasze opinie. ;x

* * *

**Rozdział XXV**

Nie czułam się dobrze, ani trochę. Wszystko wróciło do normy i problem w tym, że wróciło, ale beze mnie. Niemalże codziennie patrzyłam, jak wszystko przelatuje mi przez palce. Prawie jak piasek. Byłam tylko ja i świat, odgrodzeni grubym murem. Z boku obserwowałam, jak rozpadają się przyjaźnie, na które pracowaliśmy tyle lat. Patrzyłam spokojnie, jak uczucie, które żywiłam, obumiera razem ze mną. Grunt walił mi się pod nogami i spadałam, znikąd nie dostrzegając pomocy. Nikt jej dla mnie nie niósł. Mijały dni, a sytuacja wciąż była ta sama. Chłopcy nie odzywali się do siebie, a i zapatrzeni w swoje dumy, nie zwracali uwagi też na mnie. Victorie już dawno znalazła się gdzieś po drugiej stronie morza, będąc i nie będąc dla mnie jednocześnie. A Draco… Draco żył tak, jakby mnie nie było. Prowadził lekcje, na zmianę obrzucając kogoś złośliwościami i doprowadzając wszystkich do śmiechu. Ale ja w tym nie uczestniczyłam, zdawał się mnie nie zauważać. Kiedy wieczorami znajdowałam sobie miejsce w jego salonie, myślałam tylko o tym, by wreszcie mieć szansę porozmawiać. Z nim, z chłopcami, z Victorie, ze wszystkimi tak jak kiedyś. Był jeszcze James, oczywiście. Ale co mi z Jamesa, który mnie wydał, nie wyjaśniając Malfoyowi nawet porządnie sytuacji? No, i w całym tym źle pozostawała jeszcze uraza, jaką żywiłam właśnie do Draco, za nie poinformowanie mnie o nauczaniu Teda oklumencji.

I któregoś dnia, wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam na pięcie. Czekałam. Nie na Draco i nie na Teda. Czekałam na Jamesa.

Nie przeszedł obojętnie, tak jak robili to wszyscy inni. Zatrzymał się, chyba wiedząc, że chcę z nim rozmawiać. Podszedł do mnie i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, podając mi ramię. Nie przyjęłam zaproszenia, lecz kiwnęłam głową na znak, żeby poszedł ze mną. Jak chciałam, tak zrobił.

- Coś się stało? - spytał, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu. Spojrzałam na niego wymownie, ale on zdawał się być niczego nieświadom, w dodatku rozbawiony moim zachowaniem.

- Nie domyślasz się? - Przyśpieszyłam kroku, chcąc zostać z nim sam na sam.

- Czego miałbym się domyślać? - kontynuował swoją gierkę. - No, chyba że chodzi ci o twoich kolegów. Gdybym wczoraj nie zjawił się w porę na korytarzu, Lupin chyba zleciałby z piątego piętra.

Uniosłam brwi. Znowu się kłócili? Pokręciłam jednak głową ze świadomością, że jeśli ktoś coś wie na ten temat, to z pewnością nie jest to żaden Ślizgon.

- Twój ptaszek zachowuje się normalnie, z tego co zaobserwowałem - zastanawiał się na głos, uśmiechając się przy tym tak szeroko, że teraz to ja miałam chęć zrzucić go z piątego piętra. Pacnęłam go w ramię, posyłając spojrzenie zwiastujące długą i bolesną śmierć.

- Może dla ciebie - warknęłam, zatrzymując się przy tym. Byliśmy w holu.

- Co to znaczy dla mnie? - James nadal miał ten denerwujący wyraz twarzy.

- Nie kłam, że o niczym nie wiesz. - Ułożyłam ręce na biodrach, mając w zamiarze wyciągnąć z niego, dlaczego mi to zrobił. Powinien był chociaż skontaktować się ze mną, nim poszedł wszystko wypaplać. Gdybym wiedziała, że Draco tak się o to wkurzy, to sama powiedziałabym mu już dawno temu, podkreślając, że to sam James nas widział!

Ale przecież Ślizgonom nie wolno ufać...

- Elizabeth, co się dzieje? - Tym razem mina mu nieco stężała. To skłoniło mnie do tego, żeby powiedzieć wszystko wprost.

- Zrobił mi awanturę, bo myśli, że powiedziałam ci o nim - wyjaśniłam znerwicowana, jednocześnie domagając się wyjaśnień. Tymczasem _Watson_ nie dał po sobie poznać, że myśli o czymkolwiek. Zastanawiałam się, czy chce rzucić jakąś złośliwością, ale nagle w jego oczach zobaczyłam przebłysk zaskoczenia. Zaczęłam poważnie zastanawiać się nad jego barierą ochronną umysłu. Skoro widziałam to zdziwienie, to znaczy, że jednak jakąś posiadał. Prawdopodobnie wcale nie potrafił nad nią panować. To zawsze nie został jej pozbawiony jak Potter.

- Skąd on wie, że ja wiem? - spytał wreszcie, z miną wyrażającą mocne skupienie.

- Ty mi powiedz - rzuciłam. Albo próbował mnie oszukać, albo faktycznie nie wiedział, że Malfoy wie. To drugie, oczywiście, nie wchodziło w grę.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia - odparł. Spojrzał za to teraz na mnie z niepokojem. - Masz problemy?

- Mam - potwierdziłam, czując, że to powinno mu dać satysfakcję. Ale chyba wcale nie dało.

- Próbowałaś to wyjaśnić?

- Nie dał mi dojść do słowa - prychnęłam.

- Kiedy to się stało? - kontynuował wywiad, ewidentnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Prawie trzy tygodnie temu - odpowiedziałam krótko. Pokiwał głową, szykując kolejne pytanie.

- Nie rozmawiał z tobą od tego czasu? - Zmierzwił sobie włosy, po czym włożył dłonie do kieszeni. Wyglądał zabawnie.

- Nie - mruknęłam niezadowolona, myśląc o swojej głupocie. No bo po co ja z nim jeszcze rozmawiałam? Przecież od razu uznałam go za winnego. Jednak coś nie pozwoliło mi przerwać tej gadki.

- Ale z tego, co mówiły twoje koleżaneczki, dalej wieczorami gdzieś znikasz - zauważył, a ja zaczęłam obmyślać zemstę na Anicie. Chyba jednak coś się jej pomyliło. Że już nawet Ślizgonom wszystko donosi!

- Dał mi dostęp do swoich kwater, żebym mogła odwiedzać pingwiny. Nigdy go tam nie ma teraz - powiedziałam cicho, rozglądając się dookoła. Uczniowie przechodzili tędy, ale nikt nie zwracał na nas najmniejszej uwagi. James za to pokręcił głową i znowu uśmiechnął się głupio.

- I nie pomyślałaś, żeby po prostu czekać tam, dopóki się nie zjawi? - I znowu prychnęłam.

- Jeszcze by mnie wykurzył jakimś zaklęciem - warknęłam zdenerwowana. Jeśli ktoś nie pomyślał, to chyba tylko rudzielec.

- E tam, to nie w jego stylu. A już tym bardziej, jeśli w grę wchodzi kobieta - wyszczerzył zęby, a mnie na usta pchało się drwiące pytanie, skąd on może wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Jednak powstrzymałam się. - Poczekaj tam na niego, mówię ci. Będzie musiał cię wysłuchać.

* * *

Rozejrzałam się po salonie. I co niby miałam tu robić bez niego? Podniosłam Sarę, która była już dość ciężka i usadowiłam ją obok siebie.

- Co teraz? - szepnęłam do niej, ukradkiem patrząc jeszcze na Furbo. Przytuliłam do siebie zimną pingwinicę i zaczęłam myśleć. Nielotna ptaszyna zdawał się doskonale rozumieć moje rozterki, bo nawet nie próbowała się wyrwać. Zdawała się być w identycznie melancholijnym nastroju, co ja. Furbo tymczasem obrzucił nas spojrzeniem godnym samego Malfoya. Coś w rodzaju „idioci, wszędzie idioci". Znalazł się pod sofą i złapał książeczkę do otwierania salonu Malfoya dziobem. Rzucił mi ją na kolana, a ja spojrzałam na niego z pretensją.

- Tak bardzo mnie tu nie chcesz? - warknęłam. Tymczasem on jeszcze raz obdarzył mnie tym spojrzeniem i jestem prawie pewna, że gdyby pingwiny mogły, prychnąłby. Wzięłam w dłoń „Tabu" i… zamarłam.

To nie było możliwe.

Otworzyłam szybko książeczkę, nie robiąc sobie kompletnie nic z tego, że regał się przesunął. Zajrzałam do spisu treści i zobaczyłam rozdział, który mnie interesował - „Modyfikacje tabu". W miarę jak czytałam, rosła we mnie coraz większa złość. Odrzuciłam już nawet o siebie Sarę, liczyła się tylko ta cholerna książeczka. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Malfoy objął tabu swoje imię i nazwisko, słyszał każdą rozmowę, w której był wspominany! I skąd ten pingwin, do cholery, to wiedział?

Merlinie, to musiał być absurd. Nie byłby aż tak genialny, żeby nikt się nie zorientował! Poza tym jego nazwisko wciąż było w książkach Rowling, słyszałby setki rozmów na swój temat… chyba że zaklęcie nie działało na mugoli…

Zatrzasnęłam książkę i usłyszałam huk regału, który zasunął się równie szybko. Chyba zrobiłam Malfoyowi bajzel w gabinecie, ale nie interesowało mnie to.

Spojrzałam na Furbo z pretensją.

- Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej? - Przewrócił oczami. Pingwin! Przewrócił oczami!

Wywaliłam się na kanapie. Nie miałam zamiaru od tak odpuścić. Dracona tu nie było, więc zgodnie ze słowami Jamesa miałam zamiar na niego poczekać. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, ile wiedział. Przez siedem lat razem z Tedem, Olivierem i Justinem nie mogliśmy zrozumieć jego wszechwiedzy, a on słyszał każdą rozmowę, w której zostało wymienione jego nazwisko! Niejednokrotnie łapał nas w nocy po korytarzach, a chłopakom rzadko kiedy wychodziły żarty, które mu robili. Stąd wiedział o Jamesie, nie widziałam innego rozwiązania. Tylko dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego nie uczepił się tuż po Sylwestrze? Przypomniałam sobie teraz, jak za pierwszym razem zobaczyłam go przy Ein Eingarp. Zorientował się od razu, choć drugi raz nawet nie wiedział, kogo złapał. Stąd wiedział? Byłam oznaczona jego tabu, czuł, że jestem blisko? Ale jak? Przez głowę przemknęło mi coś niesamowicie głupiego - może myśli też oznaczył tabu? Szybko jednak się opanowałam, bo to w ogóle było niemożliwe. Nawet gdyby Malfoy parał się kolejnymi modyfikacjami tabu - to było _zbyt nieprawdopodobne_, by aż tak naruszał czyjąkolwiek prywatność.

Zaczęła rosnąć we mnie wściekłość, zażenowanie i przerażenie jednocześnie. Victorie wiedziała o moim uczuciu. I on wiedział, że ona wie. Merlinie… Co za wstyd… Skrzywiłam się, usiłując przypomnieć sobie każdą rozmowę o nim. Wiedział wszystko. Nie byłam dla niego nawet w połowie tak wielką zagadką, jaką on był dla mnie. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć… Ze zdenerwowaniem zaczęłam się zastanawiać, kto dowiedział się ode mnie pierwszy - Victorie czy Draco? Nie potrafiłam, cholera, nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć! A McGonagall zdawała sobie z metod Malfoya sprawę? Za podsłuchiwanie prywatnych rozmów uczniów powinien wylecieć ze szkoły! Tylko ilu z nich słuchał? Może nie były dla niego tak ciekawe… Za to pewnie sprawiały mu dziką satysfakcję - jak pojawianie się nagle i przerwanie rozmowy na swój temat. Albo rzucanie uwag na tematy, o których nie miał prawa wiedzieć.

Cholerny Ślizgon! Wścibski, cholerny Ślizgon!

Plątając się we własnych myślach, patrzyłam bezmyślnie w sufit i wyczekiwałam jego powrotu. Wpadłam na idiotyczny pomysł zwabienia go tu w jakiś sposób - może by rzucić hasłem typu „Jeśli Malfoy się dowie, że tu byłeś, James, chyba mnie zamorduje"? Całe szczęście chęć zrobienia czegoś tak głupiego przeszła równie szybko, jak przyszła.

Obróciłam się na bok i utkwiłam wzrok w pingwinach, które obserwowały mnie teraz uważnie.

- I czego się tak patrzycie? Naruszył moją prywatność - powiedziałam smutno i zdałam sobie sprawę, że już do końca mi odbija, skoro zaczynam mówić do pingwinów. One tymczasem przyglądały się mi, jakby chcąc przez to powiedzieć, że wciąż są przy mnie. To było głupie. Pingwin nie mógł być aż tak mądry, nie mógł rozumieć człowieka. Ale one… zdawały się rozumieć.

Czy to w ogóle były normalne zwierzęta?

_On naruszył prywatność nas wszystkich_.

Wierciłam się. Ile razy oszukał mnie w podobny sposób? Nie powiedział mi o Tedzie, nie powiedział mi o tabu… Nie mogłam się uspokoić. Ile, ile, do cholery, wiedział rzeczy, o których dowiedzieć nigdy się nie powinien? Skuliłam się na kanapie, bo całą sobą czułam niepewność i niewygodę spowodowaną tym faktem. Chciałam wstać, chciałam rzucić czymś, krzyczeć, tak bardzo chciałam móc się na czymś wyżyć! Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i wykorzystałam znane mi zaklęcia, by porządnie zabezpieczyć ten cholerny salon. Celując prosto w sufit, rzucałam zimnym ogniem, odbijającym się od niego i gasnącym po chwili. Nie zwracałam uwagi na przerażone, schowane w kącie pingwiny. Po jakimś czasie wymachiwania w ten sposób ręką, zaczęłam tworzyć z ognia różne wzory, pozwalając w ten sposób ujść całej złej energii, jaką zgromadziłam. Imitowałam w ten sposób magię, która niszczy. Co jakiś czas moja wściekłość odnawiała się, a wtedy wkładałam w tę _zabawę_ jeszcze więcej sił niż wcześniej. Nic dziwnego, że po pewnym czasie po prostu przestałam i, zmęczona tym wszystkim, zasnęłam. Ale to wcale nie przyniosło mi ulgi ani spokoju. Gdzieś tam w resztkach świadomości wciąż tkwiła myśl, że w najgorszym wypadku obudzę się rano.

Z nieprzyjemnego snu wybudziły mnie ciche kroki. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem, ani co robię. Chwilę zajęło mi przypominanie sobie tego, co się stało i w jakim celu śpię na niewygodnej kanapie, zamiast w swoim łóżku. Nie otwierałam oczu, zbyt senna, by myśleć rozsądnie. Chciałam tylko z powrotem zasnąć i nie przejmować się tym, co dzieje się w około. Ale nie to było mi dane, bo ktoś uparcie potrząsał moje ramię.

- Wstawaj, Śpiąca Królewno - usłyszałam cichy głos bez wyrazu. Nie miałam zamiaru ot tak odpuścić. Nie od parady było się Gryfonem. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, w stronę oparcia.

- Zanim Śpiąca Królewna wstała, Książę musiał ją pocałować - mruknęłam automatycznie, choć tym razem nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty ani na pocałunki, ani na tego typu gierki.

- Magiczna wersja Śpiącej Królewny… - zaczął, a ja nie omieszkałam mu przerwać. Pomimo tego, że chyba jeszcze ciszej niż przed chwilą, on i tak zamilkł, słysząc mnie.

- Skończyła się tak samo - dokończyłam, mając mocny zamiar spania dalej. Rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że to moment, w którym powinnam raczej porozmawiać z natrętnym gościem. Serce natomiast, że muszę stąd wyjść, ewentualnie zostać i spać dalej. Lenistwo odpowiadało się za tym drugim planem serca.

Oczywiście nie mogłam się spodziewać, że Draco Malfoy pociągnie mnie mocno za ramię, przewracając tym samym na plecy. Wydałam z siebie dziwny dźwięk, który oznaczał moje niezadowolenie, bo teraz światło zaczęło razić mnie w oczy. Zdawało się być jaśniej, niż kiedy tu przyszłam. Chciałam ściągnąć w dół ręce, które leżały nad moją głową, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Nie żebym była leniwa. Po prostu zanim zdążyłam zmusić mózg, żeby zmusił moje ręce do ruszenia się, poczułam na swoich ustach usta. I jakkolwiek debilnie to nie zabrzmi - to nie były ani moje usta, ani też nie dzioby pingwinów. Ktoś właśnie zaczynał mnie całować, a ja sama przed sobą udawałam, że nie wiem, kto to taki. To dlatego, że nie chciałam wydarzenia przerywać. Chwilę później jednak zamroczenie mi przeszło. Zorientowałam się, że wplotłam dłoń we włosy Draco i nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty jej stamtąd zabierać. Pierwszy raz w życiu zamiast przyprawić mnie palpitację serca, Draco sprawił, że jego bicie jeszcze zwolniło. Palcami delikatnie muskał mój policzek i w tym momencie nie miałam ochoty na nic innego, jak tylko… pociągnięcie go na kanapie, wtulenie się w niego i zaśnięcie. On mnie całował, a ja chciałam spać. Przy jego boku, ale jednak spać. No, ewentualnie wstać i wyjść, lub jeszcze pokrzyczeć. Szybko jednak zrozumiałam, że skoro to się dzieje, to teraz ja muszę sytuację dobrze rozegrać.

W momencie, w którym oderwał się od moich ust, wciąż wisząc nade mną, choć już nie tak blisko, wróciło niekomfortowe uczucie, które świadczyło na ten moment o tym, jak złe było jego _tabu_ w skutkach dla mnie. Zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd. A jednak wciąż myślałam zbyt wolno, żeby wstać i urządzić mu awanturę, której chciałam wcześniej. _Musiałam to dobrze rozegrać_.

- Teraz wstaniesz? - spytał cicho. Wyciągnęłam palce z jego włosów i przejechałam nimi na jego twarz, dotykając niepewnie jego policzka.

- Oszukujesz mnie - wyszeptałam, patrząc na niego. Czułam lekki zarost pod opuszkami i gładziłam go teraz delikatnie. Nagle poczułam nieodpartą chęć uderzenia go w ten policzek.

- Ja? - powiedział, niby to zaskoczony, a jednak wciąż spokojny. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Która mogła być godzina? Nie miałam pojęcia.

- Oszukujesz mnie we wszystkim. W słowach i czynach… - zamilkłam, spoglądając teraz na niego z pretensją.

- Chciałaś tego - zauważył, a ja przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Stalowe oczy podpowiedziały mi, że ma na myśli pocałunek. Jednak nic więcej nie mogłam z nich wyczytać. Opuściłam dłoń, a on przykucnął obok sofy. Obróciłam twarz w jego stronę.

- Chciałam - potwierdziłam, ale gorycz w moim głosie pojawiła się dopiero po chwili. - I miałam złudne poczucie, że ty też chcesz.

- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz - stwierdził, chyba pierwszy raz naprawdę nie mając pojęcia, co mogę mieć na myśli. Sprawiło mi to dziką satysfakcję, która pojawiła się równie szybko, jak zniknęła. Moja twarz stężała. Spojrzałam na niego z obrzydzeniem.

- O tym, że ci ufałam. - Uważnie przyglądałam się jego reakcjom. Tym razem żadnej nie było. Przybrał tę swoją bezuczuciową maskę i zdawało się, że nie mogę liczyć nawet na jego uniesioną brew. Wyczuł, że ta rozmowa to nie na żarty.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ty zawiodłaś moje zaufanie. - Gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo się myli i jak wielki błąd popełnia, mówiąc coś takiego, prawdopodobnie nigdy by tak nie odpowiedział. Pierwszy raz od siedmiu lat byłam pewna, że wygrałam w tej sprzeczce. Na dobrą sprawę nie wyglądało to, przynajmniej jeszcze, jak kłótnia. Tylko rozmowa pełna pretensji, którą żywiłam do niego. Jednak sens całego wydarzenia liczył się bardziej, niż oboje wtedy mogliśmy przypuszczać. Cała magia leżała w zaufaniu.

- Nie. To ty uznałeś, że je zawiodłam - znowu szepnęłam, pozwalając sobie na ukazanie odrobiny satysfakcji odbijającej się na mojej twarzy i z zadowoleniem zauważając, że Draco milczy. Czekał, by usłyszeć, co miałam do powiedzenia. - To było bardziej ryzykowne, niż ci się wydawało. Anita i James nas widzieli.

Doczekałam się. Draco Malfoy nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojego zdziwienia. Uniósł brwi - obie. Ja tymczasem znowu poczułam się zraniona. To był gest, którym oznajmił mi, jak bardzo wydaje mu się to niemożliwe. _W końcu on był nieomylny_. A mnie cholernie bolał fakt, że nie miał do mnie nawet tej odrobiny zaufania, żeby wcześniej żądać ode mnie wyjaśnień. Nawet jeśli był przekonany, że zrobiłam coś złego - czy nie chciał poznać powodu, dla którego się wygadałam? Za kogo musiał mnie mieć, że uważał mnie za jedną z tych kobiet, którym buzia w kwestii tajemnic nigdy się nie zamykała? Nie byłam Anitą!

- James rzucił na nią Obliviate - wyjaśniłam powoli i pomyślałam, że to odpowiedni moment na punkt kulminacyjny. Spojrzałam raz jeszcze w jego oczy, tym razem bez wyrazu, panując nad własną mimiką. Przybrałam tę chłodną obojętność, którą on obdarzał mnie od kilku tygodni. - I wiedziałbyś o tym, gdyby którekolwiek z nas użyło podczas rozmowy twojego imienia lub nazwiska.

Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, łącząc teraz ręce. Spojrzał na książeczkę, która leżała przy moich nogach. Podniosłam się do siadu, spuszczając stopy na ziemię. Wreszcie miałam okazję widzieć go z góry, tak jak on zwykle widział mnie. Jednak niedługo przyszło mi się tym nacieszyć. Usiadł obok mnie, nie odwracając się już w moją stronę.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle się domyślisz - powiedział wreszcie, a ja... Szczęka opadła mi aż do podłogi? _Czy w ogóle się domyślisz_? On wiedział, że to się stanie? Ręce zadrżały mi ze złości. Domyślał się, domyślał się, że ja mogę się dowiedzieć! Chciałam widzieć, jak wstyd mu się robi z tego powodu, a on znowu mnie ubiegł! - Nie wiedziałem, jak i czy w ogóle ci powiedzieć.

Zapowietrzyłam się. Moje otępienie właśnie przeszło.

- Dlatego jak wróg podsłuchiwałeś moje prywatne rozmowy? Żeby wykorzystać je potem przeciwko mnie i cieszyć się tym, że wiesz wszystko? - spytałam wzburzona. Drwił ze mnie tyle razy, ale ten jeden raz to już była przesada! Wstałam, oddalając się nieco od niego. Nie chciałam patrzeć, jak czerpie satysfakcje z mojej _głupoty_. Tym razem, do cholery, on był wszystkiemu winien, absolutnie wszystkiemu!

- Pierwsza zasada szpiega - powiedział spokojnie, niczym nie przejęty, kompletnie zbijając mnie tym z tropu. Odwróciłam teraz twarz w jego stronę i spokój na jego twarzy omal nie wywołał u mnie szewskiej pasji. - Wiedza to bezpieczeństwo.

- Nie jesteś szpiegiem, do cholery - warknęłam. - Myślałam, że masz choć trochę zaufania do mnie, a ty potraktowałeś mnie jak wroga!

- Nie potraktowałem cię jak wro…

- To jak? - przerwałam mu, obracając się teraz w jego stronę. Zrobiłam dwa kroki w przód i cieszyłam się, że nadal siedział, że przyszło mi w tym momencie spojrzeć na niego z góry. - Jak, do cholery? Wiedziałeś o wszystkich moich problemach, z premedytacją wykorzystując tę wiedzę przeciwko mnie, w celu drwienia sobie ze mnie lub mszczenia się, za cholera jedna wie co. - Nie wyglądał nawet na zakłopotanego, przez co moja złość jeszcze wzrosła. - I miałeś mi za złe wiedzę Jamesa, choć sam o nas wszystkich wiedziałeś o wiele więcej - dokończyłam ciszej, patrząc jak wstaje i wyciąga ku mnie rękę. Nie podałam mu jej, lecz odsunęłam się. Westchnął ciężko.

- Musiałem mieć kontrolę nad uczniami - powiedział wreszcie.

- Jedyne, co musiałeś, to mieć tę sadystyczną radość z każdej sytuacji, w której ktoś patrzył na ciebie i nie mógł pojąć, skąd tyle o nim wiesz - odparłam. Nigdy niczego nie miałam mu bardziej za złe. Nawet pochopne oskarżenia tego nie przebijały!

- Nie powinnaś…

- Czego nie powinnam? - przerwałam mu. - Denerwować się o to, że mnie podsłuchiwałeś i dręczyłeś przez siedem lat? I że przez ten mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie nie robiłeś nic, tylko uśmiechałeś się drwiąco i oszukiwałeś mnie bez przerwy? Ilu rzeczy jeszcze o tobie nie wiem w momencie, kiedy ty wiesz tak wiele?

- W czym cię niby oszukałem? - Przewrócił oczyma i miałam już tylko ochotę mocno mu przywalić. Niestety różdżka leżała na kanapie, a ja bez niej nie miałam chyba żadnych szans.

- We wszystkim, do cholery! W każdym słowie i czynie, w każdej cząstce twojej cholernej wszechwiedzy! - Żywo gestykulowałam rękami, a teraz jeszcze bardziej odsunęłam się, widząc, jak Malfoy się zbliża.

- Elizabeth - zaczął i po raz kolejny nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć.

- Wracamy do „Elizabeth"? Ile ja ci dałam zaufania, a ile ty mi, co? - zdenerwowałam się. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - krzyknęłam jeszcze, bo w dalszym ciągu chciał do mnie podejść. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami.

- Nie zrozumiesz, jeśli mnie nie wysłuchasz - powiedział dużo spokojniej niż ja. Próbowałam opanować swoje emocje. Ukradkiem oka zauważyłam Furbo, który chyba nie taki miał cel, podsuwając mi pod nos odpowiedzi.

- A ty? Ty próbowałeś w ogóle mnie wysłuchać? - spytałam poważnie, krzywiąc się jeszcze na myśl, że mógł oszukać mnie wiele razy, nie udzielając odpowiedzi na moje pytania i nie mówiąc o sobie nic.

- Wiedza to bezpieczeństwo - wtrącił, marszcząc czoło i wreszcie okazując jakieś emocje.

- Pierwsza zasada byłego Śmierciożercy - prychnęłam i niespodziewanie zauważyłam, że mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

- Tak, pierwsza zasada byłego szpiega-Śmierciożercy - rzucił, a ja spojrzałam na niego z niezrozumieniem. Było dawno po wojnie, wiedza wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Już zwłaszcza nie podsłuchiwanie uczniów! Tymczasem on obrał sobie doskonałą argumentację - przeszłość, do cholery! Nie wszystko dało się tym usprawiedliwić! - Co to za spojrzenie, dziewczyno? Twoi starsi koledzy chcieli wysadzić mi w powietrze drzwi do gabinetu, a ich nie umiejętne zaklęcie wysadziłoby je razem z całymi lochami i nimi samymi - warknął.

A ja zirytowałam się jeszcze bardziej. _Nie miał prawa_.

- Olivier nie jest aż tak głupi, żeby pozwolić chłopakom…

- Powiedziałem _starsi_ koledzy. Myślisz, że twoi cholerni przyjaciele byli jedynymi dowcipnisiami w tej szkole? - zapytał sarkastycznie.

- Jak to się ma do podsłuchiwania moich rozmów? - rzuciłam, nim w ogóle dotarło do mnie to, co powiedział. Pomimo wszystko, czułam się, jakby próbował teraz odwrócić kota ogonem.

Milczał przez chwilę. Wiedziałam już, że nie ma na to dobrego wytłumaczenia, odpowiedniej obrony. Znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyboru - musiał powiedzieć prawdę.

- Nie ma się wcale - przyznał wreszcie, a to sprawiło, że teraz to ja nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Widząc więc, że nie próbuję nawet zdobyć się na wydobycie z siebie głosu, wylania kolejnych żalów, musiał przejąć pałeczkę. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy nie lepszym pomysłem byłoby teraz po prostu wyjść. Do głowy przyszła też myśl, że mogłabym to rozgłosić po całym Hogwarcie. Jednak ja dalej byłam zbyt słaba, żeby zdradzić go tak samo, jak on zdradził mnie... - Od pewnego momentu myślałem, żeby zdjąć tabu z ciebie.

- Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - spytałam bezsensownie, bo przecież i tak miał zamiar mi powiedzieć. Niemniej jednak… „od pewnego momentu", wcześniej nie miał żadnych skrupułów, żeby mi się przysłuchiwać.

- Lenistwo, ciekawość, ogólna nieufność - wymienił spokojniej, obserwując moją reakcję. Pokręciłam z niezadowoleniem głową. _Nieufność_.

- Czy ty choć przez chwilę żywiłeś jakiekolwiek zaufanie do mnie? - Ułożyłam ręce na biodrach, chcąc wyglądać choć trochę groźnie. On tymczasem uniósł brew na tę wypowiedź i westchnął.

- Myślałem, że wiesz - stwierdził z rezygnacją, odwracając głowę, by uniknąć mojego spojrzenia. Zaskoczył mnie tym gestem, choć dalej nie był to wynik wstydu. Raczej jego zamknięcia się w sobie. Na szczęście zaraz, kiedy przyszło mu znów mówić, mówił do mnie, nie do ścian.

- Co wiem?

- Że nie jestem człowiekiem, który ufa - odparł, a ja zamilkłam.

_Nie jestem człowiekiem, który ufa. _

_Nie jestem. _

_Nie ufam. _

- Ufasz. - Usłyszałam i z opóźnieniem zorientowałam się, że sama to powiedziałam. To niesamowite uczucie, nie panować nad własnymi gestami i wypowiedziami. - Ufałeś. Pokazałeś mi… swoją przeszłość - wybąkałam. Chciałam, żeby mi ufał. On tymczasem zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że zaraz przyjdzie mi usłyszeć uwagę na temat swojej gryfońskiej odwagi i głupoty.

- Trudniej jest się dzielić tym, co jest teraz, czy tym, co było? - spytał bez ogródek.

- To zależy od…

- Człowieka - dokończył. - I od tajemnic, które skrywa.

- Tabu jest tak wielką tajemnicą dla ciebie?

- Tabu jest dowodem na to, że przeszłość nie jest zakończonym etapem w moim życiu - odpowiedział zaskakująco szczerze. Jak to się stało, że w ten sposób sprowadził mnie na ziemię? Dalej był winien, nic nie usprawiedliwiało faktu, że mnie podsłuchiwał.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Potrzebowałam naświetlenia. Może i nie był człowiekiem, którego powinnam była o to pytać, ale chciałam, żeby powiedział coś, co mnie naprowadzi.

- Wściekłości, nienawiści i zaprzestania masochistycznych zachowań. - Powaga, jaka odbiła się w jego głosie, omal mnie nie zabiła. Nie wierzyłam w to, co usłyszałam.

- Nie jestem masochistką - zaprzeczyłam więc, próbując okazjonalnie ukryć drżenie rąk. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że czegokolwiek nie zrobił… Cholera, ja nie chciałam tego, czego on oczekiwał!

- Gdybyś nią nie była, teraz nie stałabyś tu, a chadzała z Fentonem po szkole za rączkę, nieświadoma żadnej z moich tajemnic. - Z Fentonem za rączkę! Dobre sobie! Co on sobie myślał? Że był powodem, dla którego nie chciałam Oliviera? Nie był, do licha! No, może jednym, ale to jednym z wielu. Masochistką byłabym chadzając sobie z Fentonem za rączkę po szkole!

- Jesteś…

- Tak, wiem, dupkiem i kretynem - warknął na mnie, a ja prychnęłam, choć w tej kwestii aktualnie się z nim w pełni zgadzałam. - I naprawdę żałuję, że pomimo tego lgniesz do mnie jak…

- Ja do ciebie? - krzyknęłam, robiąc krok w jego stronę i dygocząc ze złości.

- A nie? - I tak, tak, była w tym drwina! Bo sam do mnie, ma się rozumieć, nie lgnął wcale!

- Kim myślisz, że jesteś? Powiedz mi, powiedz, że jestem wszystkiemu winna! - Stalowe oczy błysnęły i choć nie miałam pojęcia czym, odebrałam to tak, jak odebrałam. Wyminęłam go tylko i porwałam z kanapy różdżkę, odwracając się i zmierzając w stronę przejścia.

- Dokąd? - spytał, idąc za mną.

- Nie chciałeś tego wszystkiego - rzuciłam zirytowana zamiast odpowiedzi. Będąc przy jednym z regałów zapełnionym książkami, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że zostawiłam „Tabu" i nie miałam jak przejścia otworzyć. Wycelowałam więc różdżkę, ale Draco wyrwał mi ją, nim cokolwiek zdążyłam zrobić. Odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę.

- Powiedziałem tak? - powiedział jeszcze zburzony, chwilę później jednak jego głos zelżał. - Kłamałem - dodał, sprawiając że zabrakło mi oddechu. Przyciągnął mnie za to do siebie. Nie oponowałam, kiedy mocno mnie przytulił. Wręcz przeciwnie, odwzajemniłam uścisk.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia zmierzałam do Wielkiej Sali, moja głowa była pełna myśli, których najchętniej bym się pozbyła. Poprzednia noc skończyła się szybciej, niż bym chciała. Tuż po wydarzeniach w lochach udałam się do siebie, ale sen nie nadchodził. Kiedy wreszcie przyszedł, była szósta rano i niedługo później przyszło mi wstać. Razem z tym nieprzyjemnym obowiązkiem pójścia na lekcje, zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam Draconowi do powiedzenia wiele rzeczy. No, pod warunkiem, że jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Na tę myśl znowu się zezłościłam, jednak nie na tyle, by urządzić z tego powodu kolejną awanturę. Przede wszystkim musiałam wynegocjować z Malfoyem, żeby zdjął ze mnie cholerne tabu. Następnie pokazać mu list od Narcyzy i wyciągnąć z niego informacje na temat Teda. Bo, oczywiście, obudzona o trzeciej nad ranem nie miałam głowy do tego, żeby rozmawiać o czymkolwiek, co nie było _tabu_.

Zmierzając tak na śniadanie, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, natknęłam się na Oliviera i Teda. To, co w tym wszystkim było takie nienormalne, albo raczej przeciwnie, _normalne_, to fakt, że wcale się nie kłócili, a jedynie rozmawiali ponuro o czymś, czego nie było dane mi usłyszeć. Podeszłam do nich z dość podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, gdy oboje zamilkli wlepiając we mnie swoje spojrzenia. O ile z oczu Oliviera mogłam wyczytać całkiem sporo - przykładowo znudzenie i niezbyt dobry humor - o tyle, wciąż czarne, oczy Lupina nie zdradzały mi niczego. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją, jednocześnie uświadamiając sobie, że po prostu muszę się dowiedzieć, co chłopakiem kierowało.

- Znowu chcecie się pozrzucać ze schodów? - spytałam spokojnie, gdy weszliśmy na jedne z nich, wiozące nas wprost na drugie piętro.

- Nie - odparł Olivier ponuro, prawdopodobnie wciąż mając mi za złe ostatnią pogawędkę. Zdenerwowałam się jeszcze na to wspomnienie, bo podczas swoich wywodów rzucił swoim podejrzeniem odnośnie Dracona. A to znaczyło, że Malfoy o tym wiedział. I wcale a wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że Jamesowi powiedziałam, a staremu przyjacielowi nie? Zmarszczyłam brwi, czując gotującą się we mnie złość. Merlinie, oprócz mnie, mógł też podsłuchiwać Oliviera, Teda, Justina i Victorie!

- To chyba jakaś nowość - warknęłam, mszcząc się na nich za to, co zrobił Malfoy. Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać.

- Ej, wszystko w porządku? - spytał, chyba odruchowo, Ted, a ja w miarę możliwości się uspokoiłam.

- A z tobą? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. I znowu się zezłościłam na myśl, że Draco Malfoy uczył mojego przyjaciela oklumencji bez mojej wiedzy. Dlaczego? Też z ciekawości? Kurcze blade! Czy ja nie mam lepszych rzeczy do roboty, jak tylko non-stop myśleć o Malfoyu?

- W najlepszym - uśmiechnął się przy tym, a ja nie miałam niebieskiego pojęcia, jak ten gest rozumieć.

- Nie patrz tak, Lizz, zakopaliśmy topór wojenny. Nawet jeśli Ted jest skończonym idiotą… - Na te słowa Lupin pacnął go w ramię, przypominając mi tym samym, że to wciąż jest chłopak, którego znałam. Jego włosy z fioletowej, zmieniły teraz barwę na granatową, utwierdzając mnie w tym przekonaniu.

- Z Victorie też? - Odpowiedź poznałam szybko, po zdenerwowanej minie Teda i zakłopotanym spojrzeniu Oliviera. Westchnęłam ciężko.

- Justin jest zły - rzucił Fenton, a moja dłoń pomknęła wprost ku twarzy. Czy oni nie mieli lepszych rzeczy do roboty, jak tylko się kłócić?

- To powiedzcie mi chociaż, o co wam wszystkim poszło - jęknęłam wkurzona, że znowu wszystko odbywa się za moimi plecami.

- Nie - zaoponował tylko Ted, a Olivier wzruszył ramionami. Nie czułam potrzeby dalszego namawiania ich do wyznania mi prawdy. Wiedziałam, że przegrałam tę walkę.


	26. Chapter 26

Powinnam zostawić to chyba bez komentarza... Możecie mnie shejtować, nie będę krzyczeć.

* * *

Rozdział XXVI

Sześć tygodni. Tyle pozostało do Owutemów, nie wliczając w to przerwy wielkanocnej. W każdym razie tak - trzeba było wziąć się do roboty. Ba!, było _zbyt późno_, żeby dopiero teraz zaczynać się uczyć. Kogóż zresztą interesowały książki? No właśnie, nikogo prócz Krukonów, którzy prawdopodobnie od samego początku roku szkolnego mieli opracowaną taktykę powtarzania poszczególnych materiałów. Za to Olivier przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nas, Gryfonów i Puchonów lepiej nie poganiać i o nauce nie zagadywać. Chyba że w grę wchodziły eliksiry i zaklęcia, to był wyjątek od wszystkiego, przynajmniej dla mnie. Na powtórkę tych dwóch przedmiotów postanowiłam poświęcić zaledwie kilka dni, w dodatku przed samymi Owutemami.

_A jak się okaże, że nie wiem więcej, niż mi się wydaje, to wtedy będziemy się martwić_.

Idąc tak korytarzem, zastanawiałam się, co ze sobą zrobić. Było przed kolacją, a ja powinnam zrobić już jakąś powtórkę z czegoś, czegokolwiek. Zwyczajnie mi się nie chciało. Wszystko wracało do normy i tylko Ted wciąż nie rozmawiał z Victorie, a z Justinem po prostu się kłócił. Tymczasem za oknami słońce znowu częściej zaczęło się pojawiać. Na drzewach można było zobaczyć pierwsze, zielone listki, a gdzieniegdzie nawet jakieś niewielkie, magiczne kwiaty. Jezioro przestał pokrywać lód, rosła świeża trawa i słychać było śpiew ptaków. Wychodząc na błonia nikt nie musiał już ubierać się w najcieplejsze rzeczy, jakie miał. Wnioski nasuwały się same: przyszła wiosna. Wczesna, de facto, ale jednak wiosna. Co za tym idzie, zachciało się żyć.

Kiedy przechodziłam przez hol, zmierzając ku Wielkiej Sali, zauważyłam coś, co prawie wryło mnie w podłogę. Nie, Anita wcale nie miała dla mnie aż tak wielkiego znaczenia, wręcz przeciwnie, w końcu dzieliłam z nią dormitorium. Złość na samą siebie, na własną hipokryzję wywołał u mnie fakt, że stała tam i na oczach wszystkich flirtowała sobie z Olivierem, któremu ewidentnie bardzo to spasowało. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem egoistką. Fenton był moim przyjacielem, a ja posłałam go do diabła, do osoby, do której nie żywiłam żadnej sympatii, o ewentualnym szacunku i podziwie nie wspominając. Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Bo chciałam pozbyć się problemu zakochanego we mnie przyjaciela!

Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze. Miałam dwie opcje: przerwać to i dać Olivierowi powód do podejrzewania mnie o zazdrość, bądź też pozwolić mu podpisać cyrograf, nie narażając jednocześnie siebie na jakiekolwiek problemy. Istniała jeszcze trzecia możliwość, ale nie wierzyłam w to, żeby Fentonowi z kimś takim jak Anita było dobrze… chociaż przecież dobrze być mogło.

Narastały we mnie wątpliwości. W ogóle nie powinnam się w to przecież wtrącać, choć z drugiej strony przyjaźniąc się z nim wręcz musiałabym, by nie dopuścić do tego, żeby on był potem nieszczęśliwy. Znałam ich przecież tyle lat, a nie potrafiłam przewidzieć zachowań żadnego z nich!

Pokręciłam więc z niedowierzaniem głową i ruszyłam w ich stronę, co rusz zmieniając zdanie, jednak nie kierunki.

- To co, zagadasz do niej? - usłyszałam słodki głos Anity, kiedy byłam już blisko. Uniosłam brew w iście malfoyowskim geście, obserwując poszerzający się uśmiech Oliviera.

- Możliwe - odparł, a ja zbliżyłam się już dostatecznie, by mogli mnie zauważyć.

- Cześć - rzuciłam, podejrzliwie patrząc na McGlayer. Świetnie, do tego wszystkiego zrobiłam się ciekawska.

- Cześć - przywitał się Olivier, za to Anita spojrzała na mnie tylko spod byka.

- Coś się stało? - zapytałam powoli, stąpając po niepewnym gruncie. Fenton wzruszył ramionami.

- Właściwie, to nie - odparł więc wesoło uśmiechnięty.

Dalej rozmowa toczyła się o pogodzie. Anita w niej nie uczestniczyła, a jedynie posyłała chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenia. Była w nich jakaś stanowczość. Wywnioskowałam z tego, że McGlayer oczekuje od Oliviera czegoś ważnego. Tylko o kogo chodziło?

* * *

- Po co nauczyłeś Teda oklumencji? - spytałam wieczorem, udając niespecjalnie zainteresowaną. Wpatrywałam się w stolik, na którym miałam porozrzucane notatki. Nie miałam innego pomysłu, żeby się dowiedzieć. Skoro Lupin nie chciał się przyznać, trzeba to było wyciągnąć z jego nauczyciela.

- Nie uczyłem Lupina oklumencji - powiedział po chwili zdezorientowany Malfoy i w tym momencie, to mnie zatkało. - Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

- No… - zaczęłam. Właściwie nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego pomyślałam, że to właśnie Draco był wszystkiemu winien…

- Dlaczego miałbym go uczyć? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco, unosząc brew. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Za dużo o mnie myślisz.

Pacnęłam go w ramię.

- Też mi coś - wyrzuciłam z siebie. - Wcale nie myślę o tobie za dużo - dodałam, niby to obrażona.

- Czyli myślisz w ogóle - powiedział, z szatańskim zadowoleniem obserwując rumieniec wypływający mi na twarz. - Z drugiej strony uzależniony też nie przyzna się do nawyk…

- Przeceniasz się - przerwałam oburzona, w dodatku czerwona jak burak. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dosłownie zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, żebym ja poczuła się zakłopotana. I jeszcze czerpał z tego tyle zabawy, podczas gdy ja chciałam uciekać jak najdalej!

_A najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że miał rację_.

- Lepiej powiedz mi, skąd wytrzasnęłaś wniosek, że Lupin umie oklumencję - zarządził, siadając i rozwalając się obok mnie na kanapie. Pomyślałam, że fajnie byłoby teraz przytulić się do niego, ale… po pierwsze sama bym mu podsunęła powód do drwin, a po drugie pomyślałam, że może mnie odtrącić. Nie, nie zrobił w ostatnim czasie nic, co mogłoby oznaczać „trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka", ale może było to dla niego oczywiste. Nie chciałam narażać siebie i tego czasu, który mogłam wciąż spędzać u jego boku. Oprócz nie robienia niczego, by dać mi do zrozumienia, że powinnam sobie pójść, nie robił też nic, co miałoby oznaczać, że mam zostać. O przytulaniu się do niego w ogóle nie wspominając.

- Nie widziałam nic w jego oczach i można powiedzieć, że się przyznał - odparłam w końcu, wyczekując reakcji Dracona. Westchnął jedynie i wzruszył ramionami.

- Może czegoś się o tym dowiem - stwierdził, choć było to na tej zasadzie „jak mi się będzie chciało i jeśli sprawa będzie interesująca". Z wrażenia przypomniała mi się druga po Potterze ulubiona książka z dzieciństwa. _Sherlock Holmes_, oczywiście. Tytułowy bohater skojarzył mi się teraz z Draconem. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem na tę myśl. De facto Malfoy nie bawił się w rozwiązywanie jakichkolwiek zagadek, ale ta postawa przywodziła mi na myśl najsłynniejszego z detektywów.

- Łaski bez - powiedziałam rozbawiona, wywołując na jego twarzy uśmiech. Pokręcił głową.

- Chcesz się dalej uczyć oklumencji? - spytał, podpierając głowę na ręce. Właściwie myślałam o tym. I nie byłam specjalnie przekonana.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam więc, zgodnie z prawdą.

- Masz coś do ukrycia? - W jego głosie aż zbyt wyraźnie słychać było drwinę. Miałam szczęście, że powstrzymałam się od prychnięcia. Jakby to wyglądało? Prycham, kiedy on pyta, czy nie wie o mnie wszystkiego? Co więc miałam powiedzieć?

- Jest coś, czego nie wiesz? - westchnęłam, bo w sumie sama nie znałam odpowiedzi. Podsłuchiwał mnie i to chyba wystarczyło, żeby wiedzieć wszystko, skoro rozmowy tak często zaczynały się właśnie od jego tematu. Był _ciekawy_, nie wierzyłam, że słuchał tylko tego, co mówiłam o nim. Zawsze istniało jeszcze prawdopodobieństwo, że to tylko ja się przeceniam, niemniej jednak… No kurcze, miał już szansę grzebać w moim umyśle. Były już tylko rzeczy, o których z nikim nie rozmawiałam. Tylko czy one miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

- Sprawdzę to. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, doprowadzając mnie tym samym do szaleństwa. Kiedy wstał i podał mi rękę, zrozumiałam dopiero, co miał na myśli. Sprawdzi to. _Teraz_.

- Po jakie licho? - mruknęłam pełna oporów, bo mimo wszystko, nie czułam się dobrze z tym, że wiedział tak dużo i że jeszcze więcej mógł się dowiedzieć.

- Chcesz się nauczyć oklumencji, czyż nie? - zapytał, a widząc, że nie wstaję, pofatygował się, żeby złapać moją dłoń i pociągnąć za nią, bym wstała.

- Nie - odpowiedziałam, choć przed chwilą zdanie na ten temat miałam nieco inne. Wszystko, co mi przeszkadzało, to fakt, że to już i tak zbyt wiele.

Kiedy puścił moją dłoń, co trochę mu zajęło, wskazał mi drugą część pokoju, w pobliżu drzwi do jego sypialni. Z niezadowoloną miną odsunęłam się w tamtym kierunku, czekając na atak. Wyciągnął różdżkę z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Był z siebie diabelnie zadowolony, a dlaczego, nie miałam różowego pojęcia.

- Gotowa? - spytał.

- Nie - powtórzyłam zrezygnowana, z marnym skutkiem próbując oczyścić umysł ze zmartwień.

- Legilimens.

Po co on pytał, czy jestem gotowa?

Zaczęło się od gradu pojedynczych myśli. O nim, o Olivierze, o Anicie, o Tedzie, wreszcie o Narcyzie. Ta ostatnia oczywiście zainteresowała go najbardziej. Zaczął szperać w zakamarkach mojego umysłu, podczas gdy ja za wszelką cenę próbowałam go z niego wygnać. Panika zaczęła się dopiero w momencie, w którym przed moimi, przed jego oczyma ukazała się scena podczas świąt, gdy weszłam do tej nieszczęsnej biblioteki i zastałam śmiejącą się Narcyzę. Obiecałam jej przecież, że o tym Malfoy się nie dowie!

Stop. On już wiedział.

_- Elizabeth - _powiedziała wyrwana ze swojego zajęcia Narcyza.

_- Dzień dobry - _i mój własny głos z ust mojego własnego sobowtóra.

_- Oglądam właśnie album z czasów, kiedy Draco był jeszcze dzieckiem. Przyłączysz się?_

Doskonale. „Draco" wystarczyło, Malfoy musiał wiedzieć.

_Tabu omija moją rodzinę._

Ha!, jeszcze lepiej, słyszał teraz nawet moje własne rozterki! Oby tak dalej!

Stop. Narcyzę nie obejmowało tabu, a mnie tak? Skoro jej nie obejmowało, to znaczy, że… cholera jasna!

_Mógłbyś łaskawie wyłączyć to wspomnienie?_

_To nie telewizor, wyrzuć mnie stąd_.

Panika wezbrała od początku, gdy moja kopia spojrzała do albumu w rękach Narcyzy. Zaczęłam robić wszystko, co możliwe, żeby zamknąć jakoś swój umysł. I nawet się udało, problem w tym, że zamknęłam go razem z Draconem w środku, przez co najpierw musiałam go z powrotem otworzyć, żeby móc próbować dalej. Skomplikowane, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że nie chciałam przesilić głowy, już doskonale wiedziałam, jaki to ból.

_- Spójrz tutaj! To zdjęcie jest zrobione tuż po porodzie. Zerknij tylko na minę Lucjusza!_

Po mnie, nawet jeśli teraz mi się uda, to pewnie sam się domyśli.

_Czego?_

_Wynoś się_.

Zaczęłam próby od początku, ale teraz nie starałam się jak wcześniej. Brakowało mi motywacji, bo to było zbyt oczywiste. Poznał moje myśli, moje wątpliwości. Wiedział, jakie wyciągnęłam wnioski ze spotkania z Narcyzą w tej bibliotece.

Draco to przemilczał. Słowa komentarza nie puścił, choć wiedział doskonale, że mnie cała ta sytuacja nie tyle zaskoczyła, co po prostu niesamowicie ciekawiła. W końcu to byli _jego_ rodzice, o których pisało się w gazetach. Wróciła do mnie myśl o liście, który dostałam od Narcyzy. Malfoy szybko to wyłapał, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zignorował. Czułam całą sobą, że się spiął. Wiedział coś? I nie powiedział mi o tym? Znowu wezbrały we mnie wątpliwości - a może podchodził do tego podobnie jak Narcyza, może nie chciał się z tym pogodzić?

_Nie wnikaj_.

Jasna cholera! Ja mam nie wnikać, kiedy on wie wszystko!

Zirytowana podjęłam próbę wyrzucenia go z umysłu. Ot tak, dla samej zasady, ale szybko okazało się, że nie jestem w stanie nawet lekko go zmanipulować. Wbrew własnej woli pozwoliłam mu pochwycić następne wspomnienie. Padło na noc sylwestrową.

O Jezu.

Zamarłam, obserwując, jak tuż przed północą toniemy w tańcu. Gdzieś tu przede mną rozgrywało się najpiękniejsze wydarzenie ostatnich miesięcy, jakie przyszło mi przeżyć. Przyglądałam się sama sobie. Wirowałam w tańcu, w burej sukience koktajlowej. Pod biustem miałam związaną ogromną czarną wstążkę, która z tyłu kończyła się jeszcze większą kokardą. Dostrzegłam teraz, że o ile przed Sylwestrem mój wygląd nie był dla mnie niczym dziwnym, o tyle w ramionach Draco wyglądałam… no nie wiem, dużo lepiej? Luźny kok na mojej głowie wyglądał lepiej i… w ogóle wszystko wyglądało lepiej. Albo się nie doceniam, albo Malfoy ma więcej magicznych mocy, niż mi się wydawało.

_Nie doceniasz się_.

_Hamuj myśli, Seymour_, powinien powiedzieć. Niemniej jednak nie to się teraz liczyło. Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się i to było dobrym powodem, żeby uciekać. Tymczasem nawet nie próbowałam Dracona wygnać z mojego umysłu. Zamiast tego pozwoliłam mu stać i obserwować sobie, jak nie do końca trzeźwy rzuca sugestiami, od których teraz zakręciło mi się w głowie, a potem, równo o północy, zbliża swoją twarz ku mojej. Zaczyna całować mnie, a ja, dość niezręcznie, odwzajemniam to. Tak, zdecydowanie teraz wyglądam jeszcze lepiej.

_Boże, byłeś pijany_, pomyślałam, podczas gdy on słowa na ten temat nie rzucił. Po prostu przyglądał się scenie, a ja czułam, że coraz bardziej jest mi gorąco. Możliwe, że z zażenowania. A tak naprawdę, to czułam się tak, jakby to działo się znów. Zamknęłam oczy, prawie czując jego dłoń na swoim policzku. Uchyliłam usta, szukając opanowania i jednocześnie zatrzymując ten moment w swojej głowie. Pomyślałam, że chciałabym zatrzymać w tym momencie świat, by spokojnie móc uciec. Brakowało mi wszystkiego tego, czego nie miałam i mieć nie mogłam. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczułam w sobie ogarniającą mnie pustkę, poczucie bezsilności, zbędności, posiadania jakiejkolwiek wartości. Wbrew mojej woli te myśli zmieniły się w błaganie. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że przyjdzie mi błagać Dracona o cokolwiek, ale tak, błagałam, żeby skończył. Wszystko, co wywołała we mnie lekcja oklumencji, to jedynie bardzo złe samopoczucie, spowodowane Merlin jeden wie czym. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że te lekcje są bezcelowe. Nie bałam się już tak panicznie jak kiedyś, że pozna moje myśli, a co za tym szło, nie starałam się dostatecznie. Brakowało mi motywacji.

Aż za dobrze wiedziałam, co się teraz dzieje. Draco Malfoy właśnie wychodził z sali balowej, zostawiając mnie samą, skołowaną, jeszcze nie do końca wiedzącą, co o tym myśleć. Chyba już wtedy skłaniałam się w stronę szczęścia, choć to nie powinno było się stać. Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia, a namiastka szczęścia to niezbyt wiele. Za mało, wręcz.

Posłuchał. Chwilę później zostałam ja sama ze swoim umysłem, stojąc już na zewnątrz, w salonie. Nie otworzyłam oczu. Zamiast tego zaczęłam rozmasowywać skronie, choć wcale nie bolała mnie głowa. Chciałam zniknąć, ot tak. Nie patrzeć teraz na Malfoya.

I o ile to drugie było proste do wykonania, o tyle zaszycie się gdzieś pod ziemią już nie. Zdecydowanie brakowało mi silnej woli, bo czując na sobie, jak przygląda mi się z uwagą, spojrzałam wreszcie na niego.

Nie było tak, jak się spodziewałam. Spodziewałam się drwiny. Ba, ja chciałam drwiny! O ile lepiej czułabym się, mogąc przedrzeźniać go teraz, próbując bronić się przed słownymi atakami, z którymi tyle razy już się u niego spotykałam. Ale on stał, patrzył, czynił tę sytuację dla mnie jeszcze bardziej niezręczną. Może czekał na zły ruch z mojej strony? Spłonęłam rumieńcem, czekając, aż wreszcie coś powie. Nie powiedział.

Kiedy spojrzałam w stronę przejścia, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na tym, by nie patrzeć na Malfoya, ku własnemu zdziwieniu poczułam go przy sobie. Draco uniósł moją dłoń na swój policzek. Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, co się dzieje, jednym ramieniem przyciągnął mnie już do siebie i, przesuwając palce w moje włosy, całował jak wtedy. Nim zapłonęłam, nim mu odpowiedziałam minęło parę sekund. Kolejny raz, tak samo niepewnie, pozwoliłam mu przejąć dowodzenie nad własnymi zmysłami. Serce kołatało mi w klatce piersiowej, nasze oddechy przyśpieszyły. Z każdą chwilą doznanie stało się coraz bardziej intensywniejsze, coraz bardziej łapczywe! Podczas gdy jego dłonie krążyły w okolicach mojej talii, sama opuszkami palców znaczyłam tor na jego szyi i twarzy. Pragnienie rodziło się i stawało coraz większe.

Popchnął mnie ku drzwiom sypialni, przyciskając mnie do nich. Przesunęłam dłoń po jego szyi i wplotłam palce w blond włosy, pragnąc być bliżej. Tymczasem on, jak nigdy, napierał na mnie swoim ciałem, odcinając mi drogę ucieczki. Kiedy oderwał się ode mnie, z wrażenia jęknęłam, pragnąc, aby wrócił do przerwanej pieszczoty. Draco jednak wcale nie zamierzał przestać. Czując jego wargi na swojej szyi, jęknęłam jeszcze raz z zaskoczenia i zadowolenia. Odchyliłam głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp od mnie, poddając się temu doznaniu. Chwilę później dłonią zsunął mi rękaw z ramienia i zajął się nim przez chwilę, sprawiając mi tym samym niesamowitą przyjemność. Byliśmy blisko i chciałam, żeby tak było już zawsze.

W pewnym momencie przestał całować, nie odsunął się jednak. Czułam jego płytki oddech na swoim karku. Łapał powietrze, szukał opanowania. Wciąż jednak rękami delikatnie przesuwał po moich plecach, podczas gdy ja wodziłam palcami po jego szyi. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, nie czekał.

- Czyja ty jesteś? - szepnął, rozdzielając poszczególne słowa, delikatnymi muśnięciami ust na mojej szyi. Jego ręce natomiast ześliznęły się z tali i spoczęły na biodrach.  
- Twoja - mruknęłam bez zastanowienia, lecz całkowicie pewna tego, co mówię. Kiedy jego palce delikatnie zaczęły wślizgiwać się pod moją bluzkę, zamarłam na chwilę i nim zdążyłam się zatrzymać, z moich ust padło pytanie. - Co robisz?

Nie zatrzymał się, wręcz przeciwnie. Pewnie, lecz wciąż delikatnie, unosił materiał w górę. Jakby nie chciał mnie spłoszyć, choć już samym gestem mu się to udało.

- Biorę, co moje - powiedział, może trochę rozbawiony, lecz bardziej poddający się własnym pragnieniom.

Te słowa w połączeniu z kolejnymi muśnięciami na mojej szyi sprawiły, że wstrząsnął mną dreszcz. Zamiast przerwać to wszystko, odchyliłam jeszcze w tył głowę, zaczynając czuć się tak, jakby wszystko i nic zależało od tej chwili. Chciałam tego i jednocześnie nie chciałam. A on ponownie zajął się moimi ustami.

- A czyj jesteś ty? - wyszeptałam, kiedy przestał na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i przycisnęłam się mocno do jego klatki piersiowej, żeby nie mógł zdjąć ze mnie bluzki. W jego oczach widziałam zadumę, ale i pewność.

- Nie wiesz? - spytał, palcami niecierpliwie acz delikatnie rysując wzory na mojej talii. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. - Twój - dodał, a moje serce w odpowiedzi na te słowa zabiło jeszcze mocniej. Boże. Czułam się jak bym była warta więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Byłam!, byłam, bo ten mężczyzna był _mój_!

Z każdą sekundą świat umykał, pozwalając mi się zatracić w tej chwili, w jego ustach i objęciach. W głowie zawirowało mi, ciało pokryła gęsia skórka. _Twój_. Wcale nie wbrew sobie przyparłam znowu do drzwi, robiąc trochę miejsca dla własnych rąk. Dłońmi przesunęłam po jego torsie, od góry zaczynając niecierpliwie rozpinać pierwsze guziki jego koszuli. Jego ręce znów za to znalazły się na mojej talii.

Świadomość wróciła dopiero w momencie, w którym zdjął ze mnie bluzkę i odrzucił ją za siebie. Spanikowałam. Na to, do czego dążyliśmy, z pewnością nie byłam przygotowana, ilekolwiek razy wcześniej bym tego nie pragnęła.

- Draco - jęknęłam, próbując odsunąć go od siebie. Nie pozwolił mi na to, więc spanikowałam jeszcze bardziej.

- Ufaj mi - wymruczał, przesuwając dłonią po moich nagich plecach.

- Ale… - zaczęłam i zamarłam. Kiedy zaczął majstrować przy moim staniku i przygryzł skórę na szyi, z moich ust wymknął się zduszony okrzyk. Nie potrafiąc nad sobą zapanować, zaczęłam szarpać resztę guzików, które nie chciały puścić. Jego gesty stały się jeszcze bardziej stanowcze. Pocałunki z czułych przemieniły się w bardziej ponaglające, przeplatane dziką żądzą, której nie potrafił powstrzymać. Czułam, jak na mnie napiera, jaki jest podniecony. Słyszałam, jak bije jego serce, jak szybko oddychamy i przeraziłam się. Przeraziłam, jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Draco - szepnęłam, próbując odsunąć go trochę od siebie, ale zdawał się tego nie zauważać. - Draco - ponowiłam próbę i tym razem niemalże natychmiast się opanował. Oderwał się od moich ust, powoli i spokojniej. Oparł swoje czoło na moim i przymknął oczy. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy znów na mnie spojrzał. Wyczekiwanie, które zobaczyłam, ta niecierpliwość… Tego było zbyt wiele…

To trwało chwilę. Jedną chwilę, w której wyrwałam się, a on kompletnie zaskoczony nie zdążył mnie przytrzymać. Po drodze porwałam bluzkę i jednym nieświadomym ruchem trzepnęłam „Tabu" na stole, które otworzyło mi przejście. Przyśpieszyłam tempa, po drodze do drzwi w gabinecie ubierając się. Nie spojrzałam przez ramię. Nie wiedziałam, czy Draco jest wściekły, skołowany, czy może będzie próbował mnie zatrzymać… Przestraszyłam się. Gdy tylko znalazłam się za drzwiami, puściłam się biegiem.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazłam się we własnym łóżku, za kotarami, zrozumiałam, jak bardzo jestem podenerwowana. Dłonie trzęsły mi się, ot tak, same z siebie. Miałam problem z usiedzeniem w miejscu, z drugiej zaś strony nie chciałam, żeby ktokolwiek mnie teraz zobaczył. Drżącym kciukiem co rusz obrysowywałam kontur własnych ust, myśląc o tym, co zaszło. Niewiele brakowało, a sprawy bezwładnie popłynęły zbyt daleko. Już i tak obydwoje za bardzo oddaliliśmy się od brzegu.

Wciąż jeszcze oddychałam nierówno, wciąż jeszcze kłębiło się we mnie uczucie tamtej bliskości. Nieświadomie zsunęłam dłoń na swoją talię, krocząc ścieżką, którą tak niedawno wyznaczyły jego dłonie. Zadrżałam i zapragnęłam jeszcze raz znaleźć się tam, przy nim. Jednak z każdą chwilą docierała do mnie świadomość, której wcześniej nie miałam. Nowy fakt, na który nigdy wcześniej nie zwracałam uwagi, fakt, który zmieniał wszystko. Nigdy nie dbałam szczególnie o ciało. Nie byłam szczupła, byłam chuda. Moje piersi nie były specjalnie ładne i duże. Byłam niska, a moje kształty były dość wyważone. Nie miałam pięknych, długich nóg modelki ani nic, co mogłoby spodobać się takiemu mężczyźnie, jakim był Draco Malfoy. Nie uważałam siebie za brzydką. Po prostu nie byłam piękna, podczas gdy Draco był bardzo przystojny.

Zamknęłam oczy i opadłam na łóżko. Wciąż byłam tą samą Elizabeth Seymour. Tak zwykłą, pospolitą, tak nieidealną. I nie było nic, co zmieniałoby mnie bardziej niż Draco Malfoy.

_A czyj ty jesteś?_

_Nie wiesz? Twój_.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta. Serce przestało już bić jak szalone, a oddech wrócił do normy. Chcąc zachować tę chwilę w pamięci, palcami raz jeszcze przejechałam po odrobinie napuchniętych wargach. Draco Malfoy był _mój_. To jeszcze bardziej komplikowało sprawę. Czy ja zrobiłam coś głupiego, czy postąpiłam inteligentnie? Albo raczej: co będzie, kiedy znowu go zobaczę?

* * *

- Elizabeth! - zawołał za mną Ted, kiedy podczas przerwy spacerowałam po błoniach. Zdecydowanie nie byłam w nastroju ani na żarty, ani na kłótnie.

- Co? - spytałam, kiedy mnie dogonił. Jego oczy na powrót stały się miodowe i sama nie wiedziałam, czy mnie to cieszy. Przeczesał granatowe włosy i zaczął mi się przyglądać. Czułam się dziwnie, kiedy tak patrzył.

- Co się stało? - odparł pytaniem, z podejrzanym wyrazem twarzy. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- To zależy, co masz na myśli - westchnęłam, bo działo się więcej, niż bym chciała. I wciąż nie wiedziałam nic o jego kłótni z Victorie.

- Wczoraj wieczorem przebiegłaś obok mnie najwyraźniej zdruzgotana i nawet na mnie nie spojrzałaś - powiedział powoli, obserwując moją reakcję. A reakcja była, bo z wrażenia się zatrzymałam. On razem ze mną. Spojrzał mi w oczy. - Co się stało?

- To nie twoja sprawa - odrzekłam ze stoickim spokojem, zastanawiając się, jak teraz z tego wybrnę. Chwilę później poczułam…

Zamarłam. Poczułam, jak niepostrzeżenie, bardzo delikatnie wkrada się do mojego umysłu. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Próbowałam go wypchnąć, ale nie potrafiłam i nawet nie wiedziałam, jakie wspomnienia przegląda. To nie było nawet zaklęcie, on tego nie potrzebował. Czy to możliwe, że Ted Lupin był mistrzem legilimencji?

Odwróciłam gwałtownie głowę. Jakaż ja byłam głupia! Wystarczyło zerwać ten cholerny kontakt wzrokowy! Trzy miesiące, trzy miesiące zajęło mu nauczenie się legilimencji _tak dobrze_.

- Nie - powiedział zbity z pantałyku, kompletnie zaskoczony. - Elizabeth, do cholery jasnej!

- Grzebałeś w moim umyśle! - uniosłam się, patrząc z powrotem na niego. Jego mina wyrażała czyste zdziwienie. W oczach dla odmiany kotłowała się złość. Sama trzepałam się z wściekłości! Jasna cholera, grzebał w moim umyśle!

- I co z tego? - rzucił, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Miałaś w ogóle zamiar mi powiedzieć? W coś ty się wpakowała?

- Nie miałeś prawa! - i wymierzyłam mu siarczysty policzek, odwracając się na pięcie. Poczułam się zdradzona. Gdzie jakiekolwiek zaufanie? I... co on w ogóle tam zobaczył? Cholera, co on widział? Kiedy podążył za mną i złapał mnie za ramię, przestraszyłam się. Zaczęłam się z nim szarpać i dopiero po chwili znowu zamarłam…

- Ja nie miałem prawa? A jakie _on_ miał prawo? - krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku uczniów stojących przy jeziorze.

- Cicho. - Zdenerwowałam się. O czym właściwie on mówił? Do cholery, co miał na myśli?

- W tym momencie powinienem udać się z tym do McGonagall. - Cały zatrząsł się ze złości. Ja, dla odmiany, próbowałam zachować zimną krew.

- I co byś jej powiedział? Że ktoś nauczył cię legilimencji, dzięki czemu mogłeś włamać się do mojego umysłu i zacząć po mnie wydzierać o jeden Merlin wie co? - spytałam spokojnie, podczas gdy Ted złapał mnie za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę zamku.

- To nie ja, do cholery jasnej, miałem romans z Trelawney - warknął rozzłoszczony, używając całej swojej siły, bym wbrew swojej woli wreszcie zaczęła iść normalnie. Ramię bolało mnie od jego uścisku. I, na nieszczęście, nie miałam żadnej linii obrony.

- Co zobaczyłeś? - zapytałam chłodno, idąc już obok niego, choć wciąż próbując się wyrwać. - Puść mnie.

- Zobaczyłem, jak przyparci do drzwi oddajecie się przyjemnościom - wymruczał, a ja poczerwieniałam tym razem ze wstydu. Najwyraźniej odwracając głowę przerwałam mu ten widoczek, ale… mimo wszystko… - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłaś zrobić coś takiego! Spodziewałem się, że ci się podoba, ale że ty jemu…

- Ted! - wydarłam się i szarpnęłam się tak, że wreszcie się zatrzymaliśmy. - Co jest we mnie nie tak? Tak straszna i brzydka jestem, że nie mogłam się spodobać?

I, na jeszcze większe nieszczęście, dojrzałam kilka metrów dalej Anitę, która przyglądała nam się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

- Nie o to chodzi! - zirytował się i ponownie chwycił mnie pod ramię, tym razem nieco lżej. - Wciąż mówimy o pingwinie - dodał już ciszej, tak, że nikt w pobliżu nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

- I co z tego?

- Jeszcze pytasz? - prychnął. - Wy _nawet_ w świetle prawa nie możecie tak funkcjonować - warczał, ciągnąc mnie nie wiadomo gdzie.

- Za kilka miesięcy…

- Odejdziesz i więcej go nie zobaczysz, bo jest cholernym, niezdolnym do trwania w jakimkolwiek związku egoistą - przerwał mi bezdusznie.

- To nie tak - mruknęłam głupio tylko po to, by doczekać się piorunującego spojrzenia z jego strony.

- Jedna kłótnia, Elizabeth, jedna kłótnia i nie będziecie potrafili dojść do porozumienia, bo _on_ nie będzie tego chciał - zaoponował. Teraz to ja się zezłościłam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Ted naprawdę robi mi taką awanturę. Merlinie, że Ted o tym w ogóle wie!

- Hipokryta - warknęłam. - A jak było z tobą i z Victorie, co?

- To nie twoja sprawa. - Spiął się momentalnie. Uniosłam brew.

- A to jest twoja sprawa? - I wreszcie osiągnęłam zamierzony efekt. Byliśmy już w holu, kiedy zamarł.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś - mruknął w końcu, puszczając mnie. Przeczesał włosy, w których można było teraz dostrzec fioletowe przebłyski.

- W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, a ty i Victorie byliście zbyt zajęci swoimi dumami, żeby to dostrzec. - Tak, to miało zabrzmieć jak oskarżenie. Nie winiłam ich za nic, bo pewnie i tak bym im nie powiedziała. To było z mojej strony perfidne, ale chciałam jakoś odwrócić kota ogonem.

- To nie były nasze dumy, okej? Może tylko moja - zdenerwował się lekko.

- Jeśli nie dumy, to co? - Kiedy wypowiadałam to pytanie, nie spodziewałam się, że przyjdzie usłyszeć mi odpowiedź. Zaskoczył mnie.

- Victorie myślała… - zaczął. Rozejrzał się dookoła i ściszył głos. Ewidentnie czuł się niezręcznie. - Victorie wtedy, w sylwestra… nie czuła się najlepiej. Myślała… była pewna, że jest w ciąży…

- Co? - wydałam z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, bo można powiedzieć, że szczęka opadła mi aż do podłogi. Merlinie! Patrząc na nią wtedy… W życiu nie pomyślałabym, że może mieć takie przypuszczenia! Kiedy ona się zorientowała, kiedy o tym pomyślała, że nic nie wiedziałam? I w ogóle… kiedy ona z Tedem… Merlinie!

- Nie utrudniaj mi tego, Elizabeth - wtrącił, rozmasowując skronie.

- Ale nie była, prawda? Więc o co cała afera? - spytałam, widząc, że jeszcze chwila i zaraz znowu zamknie się, nie mówiąc mi o niczym.

- Przestraszyłem się - powiedział na jednym wydechu. - Zmusiłem ją, żeby wypiła eliksir…

- Nie zrobiłeś tego - fuknęłam. To było niemożliwe, chociażby z tego względu, że eliksiry na tego typu wpadki były cholernie niebezpieczne. Nie narażałby życia Victorie!

- Zrobiłem - jęknął.

W gardle wyrosła mi gula. Jeśli Victorie wypiła to nie będąc w ciąży, ryzyko zmniejszało się, ale wciąż istniało. Zaczęłam poważnie zastanawiać się, czy jej tragiczny wygląd był skutkiem rozstania z Tedem, czy jednak eliksiru. I Ted, jak Ted mógł zrobić coś takiego!

- Ja się nie dziwię, że ona nie chce cię znać - rzuciłam dobitnie, obserwując, jak mój przyjaciel spina się jeszcze bardziej i szykuje się, by od nowa zacząć tyradę.

- W takim razie chociaż ty nie popełniaj błędów i skończ to, póki jeszcze możesz - warknął na mnie. Zwiesiłam głowę.

- Nie rozumiesz. - I w momencie zamieniliśmy się rolami.

- Więc wytłumacz - powiedział, biorąc mnie pod ramię i kierując się ku górze.

- On nie jest taki, jak ci się wydaje - zaczęłam, a on spojrzał na mnie badawczo. Już miał coś do wtrącenia.

- A pomyślałaś, co będzie, jeśli jego ojcu znowu się o nim przypomni? - zapytał spokojnie. Byłam pewna, że będzie teraz używał wszelkich możliwych argumentów, żeby odwieźć mnie od tego durnego pomysłu, jakim było… spoufalanie się z Draconem.

- Myślę, że jestem dla niego ważna. - Jego uwagę puściłam mimo uszu.

- Dla jego ojca? - zdziwił się, a moja dłoń pognała ku czole.

- Dla syna jego ojca - jęknęłam zrezygnowana, bo jeśli chciałam z kimś o tym rozmawiać, to… Merlinie, ja nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać.

- Bo cię pocałował? - Ha!, i jeszcze ten drwiący głos Lupina. Tego nie spotyka się na co dzień.

- Bo dał mi siebie poznać bardziej, niż komukolwiek z was się to udało - odparłam. I niedelikatnie znowu postanowiłam zmienić temat. - Masz zamiar porozmawiać z Victorie?

- Siedem lat się tu uczysz, a nie wiesz, jak dobrym jest aktorem? - rzucił, a ja westchnęłam.

- Masz zamiar porozmawiać z Victorie? - powtórzyłam. Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie mam ochoty kontynuować jej tematu - stwierdził.

- A ja nie mam ochoty kontynuować tematu pingwina. Daj mi czas - poprosiłam. - Nie mów o tym nikomu i przeproś Victorie.

Jakby przeprosiny w tej sytuacji mogły zmienić cokolwiek... Nie bez powodu Ted przecież spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej.


	27. Chapter 27

Dobra, byłam tchórzem. Ale czy to coś dziwnego? Przywlekłam się na lekcje eliksirów, zastanawiając się, czy _mój_ Malfoy będzie się znęcał, czy co… a on tak zwyczajnie spojrzał na mnie bez wyrazu i zachowywał się jak zwykle. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy jest zły czy nie, bo jego zachowanie _dosłownie_ nie odbiegało od normy. Nie ignorował mnie. Naśmiewał się może trochę, jak zawsze, nic zobowiązującego. Co ja na to? Pierwszego dnia… Tak, dokładnie tak, nie porozmawiałam z nim od razu, niemniej jednak wróćmy do tematu: pierwszego dnia to ja zgrywałam niemrawą, nie odzywałam się, tylko prychnęłam od czasu do czasu, żeby zachować pozory. Kolejnego dnia nabrałam już wigoru, choć to wciąż nie było to samo. Poważnie, co miałam zrobić? Cały czas rozważałam odwiedzenie go w gabinecie, ale… tak cholernie się bałam! Zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

No to minęło kolejne pięć dni, nie wliczając w to weekendu, podczas których wieczorami byłam już na doskonałej drodze, żeby zejść do tych cholernych lochów. Nie zeszłam. Po drodze za to natknęłam się na kilka przeciekawych widoków, takich jak sprzeczający się Ted i Justin. Te sprzeczki nie miały jednak nic wspólnego z tym, co miało miejsce jeszcze jeden dzień później. Idąc tak sobie z Olivierem, który non-stop narzekał, że Owutemy coraz bliżej, że lada moment skończy nam się szkoła, zastanawiałam się właśnie nad końcem roku szkolnego. Pierwszy raz od siedmiu lat miałam spędzić go w domu, bo siódmoklasiści na ogół wyjeżdżali z Hogwartu do trzech dni po egzaminach, kiedy wyniki już wisiały. No może nie do końca, bo jak ktoś chciał wyniki poprawić, bądź też z podejrzanych przyczyn na którymś egzaminie zwyczajnie się nie zjawił, zostawał jeszcze miesiąc, w efekcie i tak kończył rok szkolny przed wszystkimi. W każdym razie nie myślałam ot tak sobie o pożegnaniu Hogwartu. Gdzież bym śmiała zajmować swoje myśli faktem, że więcej w progi jedynej trwałej przystani w moim życiu nie zawitam? Takie zamartwianie się było przereklamowane. A tak poważnie, spodziewałam się, że trafi to do mnie dopiero w momencie zakończenia ostatnich egzaminów. Tymczasem w głowie miałam oczywiście Dracona, co zaskoczeniem mogłoby być co najwyżej dla wszystkich w około. Tak więc zastanawiając się nad tym, co będzie po Hogwarcie, ostatecznie zmotywowałam się, żeby zejść do tych cholernych lochów, dowiedzieć się, na czym stoję. A stałam chyba na kruchym lodzie, skoro Draco nawet palcem nie skinął, żebym z nim porozmawiała.

Kiedy usłyszałam dwa znajome głosy, otrzeźwiałam na tyle, żeby trzepnąć Oliviera w bok. Zamknął się posłusznie, nasłuchując, co się dzieje. Właśnie znaleźliśmy się w połączeniu dwóch korytarzy i teraz prócz słyszenia, mogliśmy też spokojnie obserwować sobie Justina i Teda. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że spotykam ich w ten sposób trzeci raz od momentu incydentu w lochach. No bo co? Specjalnie się poszukiwali, żeby móc się wykłócać? A wykłócali się z pewnością, czerwone włosy Teda tylko mnie w tym utwierdziły. Z Fentonem mieliśmy chyba wyjątkowe szczęście, bo trafiliśmy na finał sceny. Ted Lupin wreszcie przestał milczeć.

- I kim ty myślisz, że jesteś? - wydarł się tak głośno, zamaszyście gestykulując, że Justin zamilkł, czerwieniejąc ze złości. Znałam ten wyraz twarzy. Whitehorse niewątpliwie był przekonany, że w tym momencie to Ted był winny i w sumie miał rację. - Wydaje ci się, że ja tego nie żałuję? Od tylu dni, od tylu dni, widząc mnie, rzucasz się i robisz mi awantury, a nigdy nawet nie zastanawiasz się, co ja czuję, do cholery!

- A ty się zastanawiałeś, co ona czuła? - odpowiedział Justin, wyraźnie nie potrafiąc się opanować. Znikła na chwilę gdzieś ta powłoka fajtłapy. Przypominał raczej wściekłego borsuka.

Pociągnęłam Oliviera za ramię, zbliżając się w ich stronę. Chyba oboje powinni się uspokoić. Na razie oboje milczeli i z groźnymi minami mierzyli się wzrokiem. Pochłonięci awanturą nawet nas nie zauważyli. Wyraz twarzy Teda zelżał za to. Wciąż spięty, ale już bardziej z żalu, niż ze złości.

- Masz rację - przyznał powoli. - Oboje o tym wiemy od początku, oboje wiemy też, że ona nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. Ale dlaczego wciąż wałkujesz to w ten sposób? Co według ciebie mam zrobić?

- O tym chyba sam powinieneś pomyśleć - wtrąciłam, a głowy przyjaciół zwróciły się w moją stronę. - Ty za to nie pomagasz w ten sposób nikomu, Justin.

- Nie rozumiecie - westchnął żałośnie Ted. Ciemny blondyn zaś zmrużył oczy na przytyk w swoją stronę, ale nie odezwał się. Chyba nie szukał powodu do kłótni ze mną. - Gdybym mógł, cofn…

- Przestań - przerwał Olivier - bo i tak nic ci to nie da.

Kolejne minuty przyniosły niewiele i wiele zarazem. W sprawie Victorie nie mieliśmy nic do powiedzenia. Cóż mogliśmy zrobić? Teddy nawalił, zwyczajnie spieprzył. To nie była błaha sprawa, błąd, który wybacza się ot tak. Myśl, że mogliby jeszcze funkcjonować razem po tym zajściu, była wprost nierealna. Oni _nawet_ nie rozmawiali. I jeśli mieli cokolwiek zrobić w kierunku odnowienia _jakiejkolwiek _zażyłości między nimi, trzeba było zacząć właśnie od tego, od rozmowy.

Tego wieczora do porozumienia doszli tylko Ted i Justin, bo ja znowu nie miałam w sobie dostatecznie dużo odwagi, żeby załatwić własne sprawy.

…

I odważyłam się kolejnego dnia.

Gabinet był pusty. Draco musiał być w swoim salonie i, jak znam życie, pewnie już wiedział, że tu stoję. A ja, zamiast się ruszyć, zaczerwieniona wpatrywałam się w przejście-regał, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinnam stąd uciec. Pomyślałam, że jeśli to zrobię, będę miała jeszcze większy problem, żeby przyjść tu znów. Powoli zaczęłam zbliżać się do regału. Z roztargnieniem zabrałam z półki „Tabu". Otworzyłam je na pierwszej stronie i ku mojej radości przejście otworzyło się. Draco nie zdjął zaklęcia, co chyba oznaczało, że jednak przyjście tutaj nie było głupim pomysłem.

Chyba że chciał mnie jakoś cichaczem zmieść z powierzchni ziemi.

Teraz dla odmiany pobladłam. Wkroczyłam dumnie… nie, tak naprawdę, to wkradłam się do salonu i zamknęłam przejście, odcinając sobie tym samym drogę ucieczki. Przeszłam do centrum pomieszczenia i, tak jak się spodziewałam, zobaczyłam Dracona. Siedział dość nieelegancko na tapczanie, jedną ręką na kolanie podtrzymując stosik kartek, drugą bazgroląc po nich. Poprawiał jakieś kartkówki albo eseje i wyjątkowo nie mruczał złośliwie pod nosem o głupocie danego ucznia. Był zły? Teoretycznie, to chyba nie powinien, choć z drugiej strony… No kurcze, zostawiłam go skołowanego, odmawiając tego, czego sama wcześniej chciałam. Z drugiej zaś strony minęło tyle dni i nawet nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek go to obchodzi! Bo może nie obchodziło?

- Cześć - bąknęłam, nerwowo wymachując książeczką za plecami. Spojrzał na mnie i uniósł brew. Minę miał dość obojętną, kiedy przesunął się w stronę środka kanapy, robiąc mi miejsce po lewej stronie. Spuścił wzrok i wrócił do poprawiania prac. Machinalnie, próbując nie myśleć o fakcie, że znowu będę blisko niego po tym… incydencie, powoli ruszyłam w jego stronę. Można powiedzieć, że nie biorąc wpierw żadnej lektury w swoje ręce, sama sobie strzeliłam w kolano. Ostatecznie gdybym ją zabrała, chwilę później siedząc obok, nie poczułabym się tak niezręcznie i miałabym coś, czym mogłabym się zająć.

Zsunęłam meszty ze stóp i podciągnęłam nogi na sofę. Draco nawet w tym momencie na mnie nie spojrzał. To tylko ja tak głupio, bezczynnie wpatrywałam się to w niego, to w prace uczniów, kompletnie nic z tego nie wyciągając. W akcie chorej odwagi, głupoty i w sumie nachalności przysunęłam się bliżej, chwytając jego ramię. Puścił stosik kartek i spojrzał na mnie, podczas gdy ja już układałam się obok niego, obejmując się jego ramieniem. Nakryłam jego dłoń swoją i choć znowu na mnie nie patrzył, odpowiedział na ten gest, przyciągając mnie bliżej do siebie. Dalej poprawiał prace, które najwyraźniej były esejami piątoklasistów.

- Jesteś zły? - zapytałam w końcu, po kilku minutach wtulania się w niego.

- Nie - odpowiedział krótko, bez wyrazu.

- Widzę przecież - zaoponowałam, a on nie omieszkał mi uświadomić, że wcale nie jestem tak inteligentna, jak mi się wydawało. Nie żebym nie była do tego przyzwyczajona…

- To po co pytasz? - oparł, bazgroląc jakiś złośliwy komentarz na eseju uczniaka.

Milczałam, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Było mi głupio, ale nie spodziewałam się, że to może go tak urazić.

- Ja… nie chciałam… - zaczęłam wreszcie, przyciągając wreszcie jego wzrok na dłużej. Zaprzestał poprawiania, a skupił swoją uwagę na mnie. Zorientowałam się, że ścisnęłam ze zdenerwowania jego dłoń. Zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak.

- Trzeba mi było powiedzieć - odparł spokojnie, spoglądając mi w oczy. - A nie zostawiać mnie samego i wychodzić, nie oglądając się za siebie, jak gdybyś już nigdy miała nie wrócić. I milczeć przez kolejne dni, dając mi do zrozumienia, że wrażenie wywołałaś odpowiednie.

Zaskoczył mnie tą nagłą... wylewnością. A teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic, przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej, tak mocno do siebie przytulając, że omal na siedząco nie straciłam równowagi, i wrócił do pracy.

- Nie chciałam, żeby to tak wyglądało - puściłam w końcu, a on w odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami i… poprawiał dalej. - Przepraszam - dodałam ciszej, przytulając się do niego klatki piersiowej, skutecznie blokując mu swobodę ruchów. Teraz przynajmniej nie miałam wrażenia, jakbym zaraz miała spaść z sofy.

- Dlaczego nie przyszłaś wcześniej? - zapytał ze swobodą, na którą ja nie potrafiłabym się teraz zdobyć.

- Wyglądałeś, jakby cię to nie obchodziło - wymamrotałam głupio, coraz bardziej podenerwowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

- A co? Miałem śpiewać elegie pod wieżą kurczaków? Jeszcze na oczach McGlayer? - Moje serce wywróciło koziołka. Wprost nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie zadać jednego pytania, które na myśl nasunęło mi się po jego wypowiedzi.

- A miałeś ochotę śpiewać elegie? - I wypłynęło, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Uniósł brew i chyba poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu, bo przybrał minę byka, któremu macha się czerwoną płachtą przed nosem.

- Próbujesz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi? - warknął, odsuwając mnie teraz od siebie. Nie dość, że uniknął odpowiedzi, to jeszcze mnie odsunął!

Zważywszy na sytuację i charakter tej rozmowy, może faktycznie znowu zrobiłam coś głupiego, ale jakoś nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Nie było mi to w smak, więc nim zdążył kompletnie się ze mnie wyplątać, ja tak się w niego wtuliłam, że jego protest zesłabł w mgnieniu oka. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem nie naruszam jego przestrzeni osobistej, ale w sumie gdyby tak było, pewnie już bym o tym wiedziała.

- Kobiety - prychnął i z miną obrażonego dziecka lekko, nieśpiesznie objął mnie jednym ramieniem.

- Trzeba sobie było znaleźć faceta - mruknęłam, znów nie tak, bo tym razem z siłą odepchnął mnie i zrzucając stosik kartek, który rozsypał się na ziemi, wstał i, jak baba czyhająca z wałkiem na pijanego męża, położył ręce na biodrach i spojrzał na mnie z góry.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz - zarzucił mi ze złowrogą miną.

- Wyparowało ci całe poczucie humoru - stwierdziłam, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie i starając się za wszelką cenę nie okazać zdenerwowania. Odstawialiśmy sztukę, której żadne z nas ewidentnie nie znało. Nie wiem, jak on podchodził do całej tej sytuacji, ale ja sama próbowałam odegnać zakłopotanie i przywrócić wszystko na właściwy tor. Tymczasem Draco sprawiał wrażenie tykającej bomby, która dotknięta w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć. Wciąż był zły.

- Nie śmieszą mnie kiepskie żarty - odparł, nader poważnie, jakby zaraz miał zrobić coś głupiego. I co miałam począć w tej sytuacji?

Wstałam niechętnie z miną, jakbym szła na ścięcie. Już przeprosiłam, ale czułam, że jeśli nie zrobię tego drugi raz, on się nie uspokoi. Nie rozumiałam naszych zachowań, jego drażliwości, własnego zdenerwowania. Wcześniej, kiedy mnie przytulił, wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Szukał pretekstu, żeby mnie stąd wywalić, czy po prostu wciąż czuł się dotknięty do żywego? Zbliżyłam się do niego i złapałam jego dłonie, ściągając je z bioder. Zaczęłam się nimi bawić i patrząc na nie, znów zakłopotana, przystąpiłam do akcji.

- Przepraszam - szepnęłam. No, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaplanowaną część akcji. Zabrał mi ręce. Swoje, oczywiście. Jedną położył mi na talii, drugą dłonią złapał podbródek i uniósł do góry. Stalowe oczy znowu nie miały wyrazu. Rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się za to, wskazując, że jest spięty. Spięty Draco Malfoy, też mi coś!

- Za co? - spytał spokojnie, żadnym gestem nie ukazując mi tego, co czuje. I żebym jeszcze wiedziała, za co właściwie go przepraszam, to też byłoby dobrze.

- Za wszystko - wymamrotałam zakłopotana i szczerze nie wiedziałam, gdzie podziać wzrok. Westchnął.

- Nie powinienem reagować tak nagle i szybko - przyznał i choć nie wyjaśnił, o czym mówi, ja już doskonale wiedziałam. Więc to go gryzło. Za moją ucieczkę winił siebie. I jeszcze mi o tym powiedział; to już jakieś postępy.

- Przeprosiłam za to przecież - zauważyłam, w duszy chytrze planując wyciągnąć z niego więcej. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać nasza miłość, to chyba nic dziwnego, że czuliśmy się tak nieswojo. Nie po raz pierwszy dopadły mnie wątpliwości, choć wcale a wcale nie dotyczyły one mojego uczucia do niego. Jeśli byłam czegoś pewna, to tego, że go kocham. Pytanie brzmiało, na ile moja miłość jest silna, żebyśmy żyli i nie rzucali w siebie talerzami jak w tanich filmach klasy B?

- Nie uciekłabyś, gdybyś nie miała powodu. Przestraszyłaś się - stwierdził, puszczając mnie. Ręce opadły mu w geście zrezygnowania, którego nie można było wypatrzyć na twarzy.

- Będziemy dręczyć się nawzajem, szukać winnego, czy puścimy to wreszcie w niepamięć? - zapytałam wprost, bo miałam już szczerze dość tej niezwykle poważnej rozmowy. Dopóki poważna rozmowa nie dotyczyła wspólnego, minionego już problemu, raczej mi nie przeszkadzała. Ale dlaczego mielibyśmy to dalej roztrząsać?

- Muszę to skończyć, idź się pobaw z pingwinami - powiedział, wciąż tak obojętnie i zaczął zbierać kartki z podłogi, na których jeszcze przed chwilą staliśmy. To, ma się rozumieć, było genialne posunięcie z naszej strony, bo większość z nich była zwyczajnie… podeptana. A teraz z braku lepszego pomysłu, postanowiłam ciągnąć tę rozmowę.

- Gdzie one właściwie są? - spytałam nieco zrezygnowana, dochodząc do wniosku, że chyba już dzisiaj nic nie wskóram.

- W łazience.

Chyba nie chcecie wiedzieć, co tam robiły…

- Czemu? - kontynuowałam, podczas gdy on ze śmiertelnie poważną miną spojrzał na mnie z dołu i odpowiedział ponuro:

- Urządziły sobie ślizgawkę.

Wbrew sobie wybuchłam śmiechem na tyle głośnym, że skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej i pociągnął ku sobie za kolana, tak że śmiech przemienił się w pisk, gdy po chwili wylądowałam na jego klatce piersiowej. Odsunęłam twarz sponad jego ramienia i teraz znów patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

- Zamkniesz się, będziemy tak siedzieć, czy pójdziesz do pingwinów? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie na kolejne oznaki mojego zakłopotania. Ciekawe, czy czuł się tak samo, kiedy ja byłam zbyt blisko. Tymczasem w kolejnym chorobliwym akcie odwagi przyciągnęłam go do siebie za szyję i pocałowałam. Nie odsunął się, ale też nie odpowiedział.

- Możemy tak siedzieć - mruknęłam niepewnie. Poczułam się zawstydzona faktem, że teraz jak gdyby tyle dni wcześniej nic się nie stało, powodowałam kolejne sprzeczne sytuacje. I że on nawet na nie nie reagował.

- Nie kuś losu - szepnął, odrywając się ode mnie. W następnej chwili wciąż siedziałam na podłodze, tyle że sama. A on zbierał swoje papierki.

Teraz, albo nigdy.

- Ted wie - rzuciłam, obserwując, jak Malfoy zamiera. To trwało dosłownie kilka sekund. Później wrócił do zbierania esejów, nie obdarzając mnie spojrzeniem.

- O czym wie? - spytał wreszcie, choć byłam pewna, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co mam na myśli.

- O nas - mruknęłam.

- I powiedziałaś mu, bo… - zaczął, oczekując mojej odpowiedzi.

- Nie powiedziałam mu, wyłapał to w moim umyśle.

Jego spojrzenie w tej chwili było bezcenne. Patrzył na mnie zagubiony, powoli zaczynając zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że popełnił horrendalny błąd. Obserwowałam kłębiące się w jego oczach emocje, wnioskując z nich to, o czym myśli. Zlekceważył mnie, kiedy mu powiedziałam, że Teddy umie oklumencje, a teraz… Teddy umie legilimencje i o nas wie. Nie to, żeby Lupin był jakimś zagrożeniem - przynajmniej ja mu ufałam. Ale Draco? Draco, szpieg i bohater, podwójna ostrożność, całe to pieprzenie o tym, żeby nie dać się złapać? I tak prosto dał się wmanewrować w romans ze mną! W życiu nie widziałam, żeby Malfoy miał w oczach coś takiego. Przerażenie, złość, bezsilność.

- Idź już - powiedział powoli, zaskakując mnie okazjonalnie. To nie było do niego podobne; myślałam, że najpierw będzie chciał wiedzieć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam, zdecydowanie nie chcąc odchodzić właśnie teraz.

- Po prostu idź - powtórzył nieprzytomnie. Co tu się do cholery działo?

- Nie pójdę - zaprotestowałam słabo i w tym momencie patrzyłam, jak Draco wstaje, rzucając eseje raz jeszcze na ziemię, idzie do swojej sypialni i zatrzaskuje z hukiem za sobą drzwi. No chyba nie poszedł się wypłakać, do jasnej cholery! Zagrzmiało we mnie. A jak jeszcze usłyszałam huk tam od środka, to skoczyłam na równe nogi i poszłam za nim. Problem w tym, że drzwi znów nie dały się otworzyć.

Zacisnęłam zęby i dla odmiany otworzyłam drzwi do łazienki. Podłoga była oblodzona, a Sara akuratnie rozpędziła się z drugiego końca łazienki i podcięła mi nogi, tak że znów wylądowałam na ziemi, a ona w salonie.

- Ała - jęknęłam masując obolały tyłek i kładąc się na pieprzonym przejściu. Czułam się jak w tanim dramacie bez zakończenia, dosłownie. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym teraz umrzeć, ale po chwili doszłam do wniosku, że to jednak kiepski pomysł. Żywo podniosłam się i spojrzałam wilkiem na pingwiny. Bo, gwoli ścisłości, Furbo właśnie przydreptał sprawdzić, czy _Sarze_ nic się nie stało. A Sara miała się dobrze, bo to tylko mnie bolał tyłek. Wreszcie miłościwe pingwiny zwróciły na mnie uwagę, ewidentnie oczekując tyrady. Merlinie, nie było czasu na tyrady.

- I czego patrzycie? Wyciągnijcie go stamtąd jakoś - warknęłam, wskazując drzwi do sypialni.

Kurczę, jeśli kiedykolwiek spodziewałam się, że ktokolwiek przede mną ucieknie, zwyczajnie nie spodziewałam się, że będzie to Dracon. Przywykłam do tego, że to my z chłopakami przed nim uciekaliśmy, nie na odwrót. I patrząc tak teraz na pingwinie miny, zrozumiałam przekaz. Nie ruszyły się, tylko wpatrywały się we mnie z tępym uporem. Ich spojrzenie wyrażało tylko jedno: „idź już sobie".

- Brutusy - syknęłam i obrażona skierowałam się ku wyjściu.

Pędząc w poniedziałek na lekcję eliksirów, zastanawiałam się, czy dobrym pomysłem było wyjść z tego cholernego salonu w piątek i nie wrócić tam więcej przez weekend. Sama sobie komplikowałam życie. I to podwójnie, bo nie dość, że nie wiedziałam, na czym stoję, to jeszcze byłam tak zajęta myślami o tym, że znów nie mogłam skupić się na nauce. A kwietniowe Owutemy oznaczające również koniec szkoły były już za pasem! Świadomość, że mieliśmy trzydziesty pierwszy marca też jakoś specjalnie nie poprawiała mi humoru, ale komu by poprawiła? Niecały miesiąc i klęska żywiołowa, o której nie myślałam przez cały rok, bo byłam zbyt zajęta głupimi romansami.

Merlinie, i nazwałam Dracona głupim romansem…

Idąc tak na te eliksiry, trafiłam na Mike'a Stuarta. Jego dziki uśmiech niespecjalnie poprawił mi humor, bo już wiedziałam, że coś kombinuje. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnim razem zostaliśmy w otoczeniu sami, a tymczasem w tym korytarzu było puściutko. Nie to, żebym się bała. Który mugolak bałby się szaleńca z piersiówką w dłoni i z różdżką za pasem, w dodatku takiego, co nienawidzi mugolaków i mugoli? Przemilczmy tę uwagę.

- Elizabeth Seymour - powiedział wcale nie z pogardą. To tylko jego uśmiech wciąż był taki dziki. Ja na dodatek pomyślałam, że już to kiedyś słyszałam. Niejeden raz chyba.

- Mike Stuart - odparłam więc, udając znudzoną. Tylko ciekawość wciąż zżerała mnie od środka. Byłam ciekawa, co planuje. Nie to, żeby musiał coś planować, po prostu takie sprawiał wrażenie. A teraz wyjął tę swoją piersiówkę i zrobił łyka. Skrzywił się nieco, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy zmienił trunek na mugolską wódkę.

No, raz, dwa, trzy…

- Znowu się spotykamy. - Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że to powie! Mugolskie Hollywood, naprawdę. Tylko że on nie próbował zabrzmieć groźnie. Nie próbował nawet wyglądać groźnie, a to oznaczało tylko jedno: musiał zmienić trunek.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytałam powoli, a gdy zaczął się zbliżać, ja odsunęłam się o parę kroków.

- Czemu miałbym się źle czuć? - i rozbawiony wciąż szedł w moją stronę. Zatrzymałam się; no przecież jestem Gryfonem, nie będę uciekać.

- Tak się krzywisz, kiedy to pijesz - stwierdziłam bezbarwnie, przechylając głowę w bok. - Sok dyniowy? Jesteś na celowniku i musiałeś przestać załatwiać kolegom Whisky?

- Co? - Uniósł brew, coraz bardziej rozbawiony. Na moją korzyść działał fakt, że wreszcie raczył się zatrzymać. Z drugiej zaś strony nie mogłam wyczuć, czy jest podpity, czy jednak nie.

- Nie trafiłam? A myślałam, że przestałeś rozpijać dzieciaki - prychnęłam i… obserwowałam, jak zaczyna się śmiać.

- Seymour, ty jednak głupia jesteś - rzucił, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Nie to, żebym kiedykolwiek w to wątpił. Ale mimo wszystko mogłabyś się wykazać jakąś kreatywnością.

- Po co? - Zmarszczyłam czoło lekko zirytowana.

- Bo to interes życia - odpowiedział, budując na siłę wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości. - Ale ty jesteś na to zbyt nudna. Nawet ze swoimi idiotycznymi roma…

- Mike.

Merlinie drogi, fakt, że Flitwick znajdował się właśnie przy korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów był niczym, w porównaniu z tym, że Flitwick wszedł właśnie w słowo Stuartowi. I to w jakie słowo! Obserwując twarz Mike'a widziałam, jak niemo kończy swoje zdanie. _Romansami_. Co tu do licha się dzieje?

O, Elizabeth! Wyobraź sobie, że ludzie mają oczy i uszy też!

Spurpurowiałam. To swoją drogą musiało z perspektywy zwykłego uczniaka ciekawie wyglądać. No bo… kurde, tak, Elizabeth, Draco Malfoy _był_ pieprzonym nauczycielem.

- Panie profesorze - odpowiedział Mike, przybierając tępy uśmiech na twarz.

- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? - Niski profesor podreptał w naszym kierunku, patrząc spod byka na chłopaka. Był czymś rozzłoszczony.

- Ja? Gdzieżby - mruknął, a Flitwick wyglądał teraz tak, jakby osobiście chciałby go wywalić ze szkoły.

- Przynosisz wstyd swojemu domowi - warknął nauczyciel i odwrócił się na pięcie. - Do gabinetu dyrektor. W tej chwili.

- Ależ profesorze, mam teraz eliksiry - odparował chłopak i to także nie było najlepsze posunięcie, bo ten zaraz tak na niego spojrzał, jakby faktycznie miał zamiar mu coś zrobić. Mike wzruszył ramionami. - Nie rozumiem, o czym profesor mówi.

- O _interesie życia_! - rzucił Flitwick rozwścieczony, łypnął na niego i wskazał ręką na drogę. - W tym momencie!

Mike jakby pobladł. No i wpadł. Przeze mnie.

…

Weszłam wreszcie do cholernej sali eliksirów, wciąż rozważając to, co się przed chwilą stało. Sama nie wiedziałam, o czym myśleć. Problemy Mike'a jakoś mnie nie ruszały, ale cała sprawa była dość intrygująca. No przecież nie on jeden był w to wmieszany. Zastanawiałam się, czy zostaną wyciągnięte z tego jakieś konsekwencje, jeśli Mike sypnie swoich _klientów_. Właściwie… tak, zostaną, jeśli sypnie. Drugą rzeczą było moje własne zmartwienie: _idiotyczne romanse_. Zaczęłam się nad tym naprawdę poważnie zastanawiać. Ludzie nie byli głupi, to tylko mnie się zawsze wydawało, że jest inaczej. Pytanie brzmi, czy to oni w moim towarzystwie o niczym nie mówili, czy po prostu o niczym nie wiedzieli. Mike umiał legilimencję, więc teoretycznie mógł być tylko jednym z tego poszerzającego się na nieszczęście grona wtajemniczonych. Nie było wątpliwości co do jednego: Stuart był zagrożeniem. A najśmieszniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ja sama byłam większym.

Tego dnia na eliksirach było dość spokojnie. Malfoy zmierzył mnie wzrokiem przy wejściu, ale nie odezwał się. Ja za to byłam skonsternowana i zła za ostatni wypad do jego salonu. A wiedziałam, że dziś będę musiała go powtórzyć.

Siedząc tak, słuchając powtórki z czwartego roku, pomyślałam, że Malfoy musi mieć prowadzenie wykładów we krwi. Wydawało się, że zajmuje myśli kompletnie czymś innym, a mimo to prowadził lekcję ciekawie i błyskotliwie, przypominając materiały, żebyśmy poradzili sobie na Owutemach. Aż dziw, że kiedy lekcja wreszcie się skończyła, wszyscy jak zawsze wypadli z klasy, nie myśląc nawet, żeby zapytać o cokolwiek. Zostałam tylko ja, ociągając się z wrzucaniem notatek do torby. Za to kiedy uniosłam głowę, napotkałam natarczywy wzrok Dracona.

- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - spytałam wprost, oczekując jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia zaistniałej sytuacji. A on tylko wzruszył ramionami, szykując się do zwięzłej odpowiedzi.

- Czuję się tak, jakbyś odebrała mi zdolność myślenia - stwierdził, nie powiem, zaskakując mnie tym. Uniosłam brwi. Albo podmienili Dracona, albo on faktycznie zrobił się jakiś wylewny.

I, kurcze, spodobało mi się to, że wreszcie zaczął rozmawiać ze mną jak człowiek.

- Powinnam potraktować to jako komplement? - ciągnęłam, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby odłożyć tej rozmowy na później. Pokręcił głową.

- Ogłupianie ludzi nie jest zaletą - odpowiedział chłodno, opierając się na biurku. - Zlekceważyłem problem. Wiele problemów, bo poczułem się przy tobie zbyt pewnie.

- A czy ty kiedykolwiek czułeś się niepewnie? - zdziwiłam się, a on wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze miesiąc, bez wsypywania nas przy każdej lepszej okazji, a ja postaram się, żebyśmy teraz nie… - Zamarł. Zmarszczyłam brwi, obserwując, jak jego twarz tężeje. - Bądź łaskaw chociaż kulturalnie wejść do klasy, Lupin. Podsłuchiwanie ci nic nie da - powiedział donośnie, wciąż na mnie patrząc.

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jaką miałam minę, kiedy Ted wślizgnął się do sali. Skąd Draco wiedział o jego obecności?

- Profesorze Malfoy. - Ted skinął głową bez cienia szacunku. Patrzył to na mnie, to na niego.

- Idź, Elizabeth - powiedział spokojnie Draco, a ja omal się nie przewróciłam. No chyba sobie żartował! Że niby teraz?

- Wolałabym tu zostać - zaoponowałam i w tym momencie Ted postanowił mi dać do zrozumienia, że moje towarzystwo jest tu w tej chwili zbędne. Ot tak, chcieli mnie wyrzucić.

- Idź, Elizabeth - powtórzył zgodnie Ted, a moja duma z hukiem zleciała na podłogę.

Uniosłam głowę wysoko i wyszłam, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że duma podłogę rozbije w momencie, w którym pójdę do Teda wybadać, co się właściwie stało.

Nie mogłam się przecież spodziewać, że po wyjściu z Transmutacji usłyszę od niego „nic".

…

Zirytowana na cały świat, wkroczyłam do salonu Dracona. Nie było go. Znaczy się był, tylko się mnie chyba nie spodziewał. Wylazł właśnie z łazienki z opuszczoną głową, jedynie w swoich spodniach od piżamy i wycierał ręcznikiem włosy tak, że w ogóle nie widziałam jego twarzy.

Złość przeszła mi w momencie. Nie wiem, czy na sam fakt, że był bez koszulki czy jednak dlatego, że bez tej koszulki widać było wszystkie jego blizny. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, choć sama nie wiedziałam, co myślę.

- Nie sądziłem, że mnie dziś zaszczycisz - powiedział, unosząc głowę, z której właśnie zdjął ręcznik. Miał mokre, zmierzwione włosy, które właśnie przeczesał. Patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Dlaczego miałoby mnie tu nie być? - spytałam głupio, gdy on odrzucił ten ręcznik na kanapę.

- Bo twój kolega zdawał się mieć w zamiarze zrobienie ci tyrady na temat spoufalania się z nauczycielami - odparł, a na jego twarzy wymalowała się cała irytacja i rozbawienie jednocześnie. To było podejrzane; w końcu Lupin mógł go wpędzić w kłopoty.

- O czym właściwie rozmawialiście? - kontynuowałam, nim jeszcze mogłam się dowiedzieć.

- Nie domyślasz się? - prychnął i rzucił ręcznikiem w Furbo, który siedział przy kominku. Pingwin jak automat podreptał do łazienki. Drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły, a ja nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Obstawiałabym, że zrobił ci tyradę na temat spoufalania się z uczennicami, gdybyś to nie był ty - mruknęłam, kierując się w stronę kanapy.

- Blisko - rzucił, podchodząc do stolika. - Zrobił mi tyradę na temat tego, co zrobi z moimi genitaliami, jeśli zranię twoje uczucia.

Bez wyrzutów sumienia powiem, że szczęka opadła mi aż do podłogi.

- A ty? - zdziwiłam się.

- Odparłem, że po moim trupie. Zawsze mogłem zacząć go zapewniać o tym, że nie zranię twoich uczuć, ale w sumie dalsza dyskusja była zabawniejsza - stwierdził i zaczął grzebać w kartkach rozrzuconych po stole. Mroczny Znak był doskonale widoczny w świetle kominka.

- Przegadałeś go? - Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Nie miał co robić, tylko denerwować moich przyjaciół?

- Nie patrz tak na mnie - uśmiechnął się wreszcie. - I tak wyszło na moje.

- To znaczy? - kontynuowałam.

- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty ani na cytowanie ci zdanie po zdaniu tej rozmowy, ani na jej streszczanie - stwierdził i rozrzucił kartki jeszcze bardziej, widocznie czegoś szukając. Zatrzymałam na chwilę wzrok na jego klatce piersiowej i kiedy mnie na tym przyłapał, poczułam się zażenowana. Jak żyć z facetem, który ciągle wprawiał mnie w dyskomfort?

- A już taki rozgadany byłeś - zauważyłam, a on spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Mówiłem, że głupieję przez ciebie - rzucił, choć był zadowolony. Doszedł za to do wniosku, że w złym miejscu szuka i zrobił jeszcze większy bałagan na stoliku.

- Nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo jest cię ogłupić - powiedziałam z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Sama nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale kiedy znalazł się przy kominku i zza Sary wyciągnął to, czego szukał, podenerwowałam się trochę.

- Spryciula - prychnął cicho, patrząc na pingwina, który też patrzył, ale nie z podziwem, tylko z urazą. Draco trzymał w ręku bandaż.

- Po co ci to? - zapytałam, stwierdzając po minie Sary, że ten kompleks ze znakiem to jednak poważny problem jest. Tylko jaki pingwin mógł to racjonalnie ocenić? To znaczy był jeden, ale on miał jakiś metr osiemdziesiąt czy dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i z wyglądu trochę nie przypominał pingwina. Oprócz tego też nie mógł być w tej sprawie obiektywny.

- Zgaduj - rzucił rozdrażniony.

- Też mi coś. - Przechyliłam głowę w bok.

- Nie jestem tym, kim chcesz, żebym był - powiedział poważnie, zaczynając obwijać sobie przedramię bandażem. - Też mam wady i dalej mi niż innym do bycia chodzącym ideałem.

- Za to cię kocham - mruknęłam niewyraźnie i kiedy zorientowałam się, że jednak to powiedziałam, speszyłam się strasznie i spuściłam wzrok na Sarę, próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Fakt, że spojrzał na mnie, był oczywisty. Wciągnęłam nogi na sofę. Nerwowo, choć tak bardzo chciałam ukryć zdenerwowanie. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać nasza miłość, to ja chyba jednak... nie, właściwie to nie chciałam za nią dziękować, ani teraz ani kiedykolwiek indziej.

_Za to cię kocham_. Musiałam to palnąć akurat w tym momencie i sama siebie zapędzić w kozi róg?

To, co zrobił, było… cóż, niespodziewane. Normalnie wykorzystywał wszystko przeciwko mnie, bylebym tylko ja była zakłopotana. Tymczasem usiadł obok, kierując się w moją stronę. Z łatwością pociągnął mnie w swoją stronę i usadowił na swoich nogach, tak że teraz ja obejmowałam go udami. Byliśmy na jednym poziomie. Ułożył dłonie na mojej talii i spojrzał mi w oczy. Był przyjemnie blisko, ale ja zwyczajowo nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Chciałam mieć go bliżej. Uniosłam się więc lekko i przesunęłam bliżej jego klatki piersiowej. Moja twarz była już soczyście czerwona, więc położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu, mocno się w niego wtulając. Nie przycisnął mnie do siebie, lecz po prostu lekko objął. Zaczął bawić się moimi włosami.

- Zbyt głupi powód do miłości - wyszeptał, przykładając usta do mojej szyi. Musnął ją lekko wargami, a jego oddech przyjemnie łaskotał mój kark. Krew zawrzała mi w żyłach. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo odsunął mnie lekko. Niechętnie puściłam go i pozwoliłam mu na siebie spojrzeć. Nie potrafiłam rozmawiać o uczuciach, a jeżeli ja tego nie umiałam, to jakże on by mógł? Nie odpowiedziałam, a zamiast tego spuściłam wzrok, lokując spojrzenie w jego klatce piersiowej. Palcami zaczęłam wodzić po jego torsie, czując przez dotyk blizny. Miałam jego pozwolenie, bo choć z początku zaczęły znikać, zaraz później wróciły na swoje miejsce. Wyraźnie się skrzywił, ale jednak mnie nie powstrzymywał. Zaczęłam przyglądać się wypalonej literce L i chwilę później to właśnie ona zyskała zainteresowanie jednej z moich dłoni - druga wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu Dracona.

- Powiesz mi, skąd ją masz? - spytałam, odnajdując stalowe oczy, które nie ujawniały mi teraz niczego. Przeniósł rękę na moją twarz, delikatnie przesuwając opuszkiem kciuka po moim policzku. Przez chwilę nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Że jestem tu, tak blisko niego, że nie odtrąca mnie, że nie ucieka przed tym, co ja czuję… Wtuliłam twarz w jego rękę ze świadomością, że jestem głupia. On nawet nie próbował mi powiedzieć, że czuje do mnie coś, cokolwiek, a ja po prostu… dawałam mu do zrozumienia, że cholernie mocno mu ufam, mimo to, co już wcześniej miało między nami miejsce.

- Nie każdy w Zakonie Feniksa był zadowolony, że zostałem szpiegiem - powiedział cicho, ale myślami zdawał się być daleko, daleko tego epizodu. Myślami zdawał się być po prostu przy mnie. Raz jeszcze przejechałam palcami po gładkiej powierzchni wypalonej skóry i dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiałam, co właściwie powiedział. Zakon Feniksa? Zakon Feniksa zadał ból własnemu sprzymierzeńcowi?

- Nie rozumiem - stwierdziłam i przyuważyłam, że kąciki jego ust lekko się poruszyły.

- Chcieli pewności, że należę do nich - odparł z prostotą, obojętnie. Pomyślałam, że na moje „nie rozumiem" mógł rzucić nieprzyjemną uwagę, ale nie zrobił tego. Poczułam się z tym dobrze, bo miałam świadomość, że potrafi powstrzymać się od złośliwych komentarzy, jeśli tylko zechce. Był sobą i _za to go pokochałam_.

- Więc oznaczyli cię, jakbyś był zwierzęciem? - obruszyłam się nieco. I może byłabym bardziej zła, gdyby nie położenie, w jakim aktualnie się znajdowałam. Nie miałam siły się złościć.

- Byłem zwierzęciem - odparł, uśmiechając się lekko. Założył kosmyk moich włosów za ucho.

- Dlaczego L? - zapytałam, spuszczając teraz wzrok na jego tors. Przejechałam dłonią po równie zabliźnionym ramieniu. Trzeba być bestią, żeby tak urządzić człowieka.

- Życie* - uśmiechnął się.

- Co? - I znowu nie zrozumiałam.

- Życie - powtórzył. - L oznacza życie. Można powiedzieć, że mi je darowali.

*"Life", jakby ktoś nie zjarzył.


	28. Chapter 28

Czasem chcemy, żeby coś po prostu dobiegło już końca. Moja historia właśnie się zaczynała, ale jej początek zdecydowanie był trudny i męczący. Nie przeczę, był również piękny, ale jeśli miałabym wybierać pomiędzy tym, jak to się wszystko zaczęło, a tym, jak wszystko dalej trwało, zdecydowanie wybrałabym tę drugą część. Tam gdzie skończyły się problemy, zaczęła się beztroska i mocne zadowolenie. Dobrze tak nam było i nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się szczęśliwsza.

Egzaminy skończyły się, a wraz z nimi pewien etap w moim życiu. Hogwart był jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mnie kiedykolwiek spotkały. I choć jedna część mojego serca ciągnęła już daleko stąd, do innego, nowego świata, drugą kierował sentyment związany z tym miejscem. Chciałam tu zostać i uciec jednocześnie. Razem z Draconem i... jednocześnie bez niego. Ogarniała mnie w związku z nim coraz większa niepewność i nie dlatego, że ja go nie kochałam. Po prostu zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że otoczenie może nas zniszczyć. Nadszedł moment, w którym trzeba było wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i przestać w końcu być naiwnym dzieckiem.

Po raz ostatni przechadzałam się po hogwardzkich błoniach. Wieczorem część z nas miała wsiąść do London Express i w tej części byłam również ja. Oznaczało to ostatnią szansę, by pożegnać się ze wszystkim, co mnie tu spotkało, bo najprawdopodobniej nigdy miałam już nie wrócić w te progi.

Wszystko świeciło pustkami, bo ludzie nie skończyli pisać jeszcze egzaminu. Większość uczniów młodszych klas miała w tym momencie lekcje i tylko gdzieś w oddali, na samym środku jeziora odbywała się opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Obserwowałam miejsca, w których siadywałam i które przez ostatnie lata były dla mnie jedyną trwałą przystanią w moim życiu. Pomijając wszelkie problemy związane z moją rodziną i kolejne przeprowadzki; Hogwart po prostu pozwalał mi od tego odpocząć. Zastanawiałam się znowuż, co dalej. Czy wrócę do domu innego niż ten, w którym pomieszkiwałam przed rokiem, czy może będę musiała zadbać sama o siebie? Kolejne dni wydawały mi się być spontanicznymi wyborami, których będę musiała dokonać.

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał mnie krzyk. Ktoś wołał moje imię i biegł do mnie z oddali, wprost z Zakazanego Lasu. Krzyk był tak przerażający, że nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że stało się coś złego. Zupełnie bez namysłu rzuciłam się w tamtą stronę i im bliżej biegłam, tym wyraźniej widziałam Jamesa Pottera, który zipiąc zatrzymał się już wkrótce przede mną.

- E-elizabeth – wydyszał chłopak. Albo miał bardzo złą kondycję, albo galopował przez ostatnie piętnaście minut. Przyjrzałam mu się bliżej i stwierdziłam, że po ojcu ma chyba tylko te zielone oczy świra, bo włosy były jaśniejsze, a rysy twarzy bardziej przypominały Ginny. Pociągnął mnie za rękę i zaczął się wracać, drugą wskazując Zakazany Las. – Chodź, błagam cię, chodź.

- James, co się stało? – spytałam kompletnie zbita z tropu, ale posłusznie zaczęłam iść i przyśpieszyłam kroku, kiedy on przyśpieszył.

- Musisz to zobaczyć – powiedział ochryple, a było w tym głosie coś zupełnie nienaturalnego i do niego niepodobnego.

- James, powiedz mi, co się dzieje? – spróbowałam raz jeszcze, ale on jedynie przyśpieszał kroku, jakby przygotowując się do ponownego biegu. Minęliśmy właśnie pierwsze drzewa.

- Jak mi nie pomożesz, to już po mnie – stwierdził płaczliwie i ciągnąc mnie za sobą, zaczął biec.

Pobiegłam za nim i zaczęłam rozumieć, czemu tak szybko się zmęczył. Co rusz potykałam się i nie zwracając na to uwagi, biegłam tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. James był zepsuty, to nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Korzystał z zasobów alkoholu Mike'a, a miał ledwo jedenaście czy tam dwanaście lat. I nie zdziwiłabym się wcale a wcale, gdyby się okazało, że nieumyślnie zrobił komuś krzywdę, a teraz chce, żebym mu pomogła. I jeśli tak faktycznie było, to zdecydowanie musiałam się pośpieszyć. A powinnam była raczej zacząć od Patronusa, żeby sprowadzić pomoc! Tylko co niby miałam powiedzieć, jeśli wystraszony James nie chciał od razu opowiedzieć, co wywinął?

Chwilę później wybiegliśmy na polanę i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że już kiedyś na niej byłam. Rozglądałam się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ciała, czy czegoś w tym guście z okropną świadomością, że ostatnim razem oberwałam tutaj Cruciatusem od anormalnego ojca mojego tajemnego chłopaka. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

Zatrzymaliśmy się. A James odwrócił się do mnie z twarzą zupełnie poważną, bez jakichkolwiek oznak strachu czy paniki. I w tym momencie nie miałam pojęcia, co jest grane. Dyszałam ciężko, próbując złapać oddech, ale przychodziło mi to z trudem.

- James – sapnęłam widząc, że on wcale nie jest zmęczony, a w ręku już trzyma różdżkę. Powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać, że tu nie było żadnej ofiary.

Ja nią byłam.

- James – powtórzyłam, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, w co się wpakowałam. Nasze oczy spotkały się, ale jego wcale nie były zielone. Miały stalowy odcień.

Cofnęłam się krok w tył. Już rozumiałam.

_- Seymour, ty jednak głupia jesteś _– usłyszałam raz od Mike'a. – _Nie to, żebym kiedykolwiek w to wątpił. Ale mimo wszystko mogłabyś się wykazać jakąś kreatywnością. _

_- Po co? - Zmarszczyłam czoło lekko zirytowana. _

_- Bo to interes życia. _

Merlinie, czy on miał pojęcie, komu, _komu_, do licha, sprzedał _eliksir wielosokowy_? Tkwiłam w bezruchu, obserwując jak James Potter powoli staje się kimś innym. Wpierw zobaczyłam twarz znajomą z gazet, chwilę później twarz muzyka. Zdrętwiałam, gdy przeobraziła się w rudego ślizgona, który nie tak dawno stwierdził, że chce mojej przyjaźni. James Watson. Merlinie drogi! Tyle czasu, tyle czasu żyłam w Hogwarcie zupełnie nie świadoma tego, że dzień w dzień mijam się na korytarzu z _Lucjuszem Malfoyem_! Aż zbyt oczywistym był fakt, że nadużywał eliksiru wielosokowego, skoro dopiero po chwili na powrót przybrał swój wygląd dopiero po paru innych wizerunkach.

Jak mogłam być tak głupia, żeby przez cały ten czas sądzić, że Mike Stuart bawił się w jakiegoś cholernego sprzedawcę alkoholi? Skąd niby miałby je brać? Nie potrafiłam, zwyczajnie nie potrafiłam się ruszyć. Nie byłam w stanie sięgnąć po różdżkę. Stałam w miejscu i śmiertelnie przerażona patrzyłam na Lucjusza Malfoya, który właśnie z lekkim uśmieszkiem błąkającym się po twarzy rozglądał się po łące. Utkwił wzrok w miejscu, w którym ostatnim razem wyłam z bólu.

- Trzeba przyznać, że znajomość z _synową_ zacząłem dość dziwnie – zauważył. Był blady jak ściana, ale widocznie czuł się już lepiej niż po ucieczce z Azkabanu. Wydawał się emanować życiem, znikły cienie pod oczyma, a włosy wyglądały na zdrowsze i połyskiwały w świetle słońca zupełnie tak samo jak włosy jego syna.

Milczałam.

- Nie było to może zbyt rozsądne powitanie w rodzinie, ale miałem nadzieję, że jednak mi to darujesz – dodał po chwili, patrząc już na mnie. Jego spojrzenie było świdrujące, lekko groźnie i jakby wymuszające odpowiedź.

Teraz już kompletnie nic nie rozumiałam. Kiedy kątem oka zobaczyłam zbliżającą się Narcyzę Malfoy, całą sobą czułam, że to zasadzka. Ale ona szła powoli z drugiego końca polany, niezwykle wesoła i zadowolona z siebie.

- Elizabeth, nie wiesz, że to nie ładnie tak nie odpowiadać? – udał głos Jamesa Watsona, którego nie mogłam rozgryźć od chwili lepszego poznania się z nim. Teraz już wszystko było jasne, bo ja wcale Jamesa nie poznałam. Ani jego, ani Pottera.

- Dlaczego? – spytałam cicho, choć sama nie wiedziałam, o co konkretnie mi chodzi. I nagle znalazłam wyjście z sytuacji. – To twoja żona. A _Draco_ jest twoim synem.

Jeśli Draco nie zdjął ze mnie tabu, już wiedział. Wiedział, gdzie jestem, słyszał mnie. _Jeśli_ _nie uszanował mojej prywatności_.

- Elizabeth, przeceniasz się. Gdyby twój kolega Ted chciał oszukać ze swoimi uczuciami tylko ciebie, nauczyłbym go dobrego aktorstwa, a nie oklumencji. – zauważył Lucjusz i przechylił głowę w bok. Rzucił właśnie jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie i po ruchu różdżki rozpoznałam, że to jakieś obronne. – Czy naprawdę wydaje ci się, że nie wiem, jak mój syn o wszystkim się dowiaduje? – dodał, kiedy skończył.

Wszystko znowu na chwilę stało się jasne. Oto kim był James Watson. Lucjuszem Malfoyem, w którego towarzystwie przebywał Ted. Czy Lupin w ogóle miał pojęcie? Wyobrażałam sobie jego minę, gdyby się dowiedział.

- Więc dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? – zapytałam, odganiając od siebie inne myśli i wywołując przy okazji na jego twarzy uśmiech.

Coś tu było cholernie nie tak, a ja nie miałam różowego pojęcia, co właściwie jest grane.

- Pożegnać się – odparł z prostotą i w tym momencie pojęłam, co to było za zaklęcie.

Draco mnie nie słyszał. Już nie i najpewniej był święcie przekonany, że grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo. A to, to była cholerna zasadzka i nie mogłam zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że Narcyza, która właśnie do nas dołączyła, była uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa i niczego nie podejrzewała. Ściągnęłam więc Dracona, który nie miał pojęcia, że Lucjusz _musi_ być przygotowany. Sukinsyn!

- Musimy się pośpieszyć – wtrąciła się pani Malfoy. – Zaraz może tu być stado aurorów, a ta dziennikarka, która nas widziała, pewnie czai się gdzieś w pobliżu.

- Wiedziałaś o wszystkim – zdziwiłam się, bo wydawało mi się teraz, że ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Lucjusza nie powinno tu być.

- Oczywiście. Chcemy się pożegnać, nim znikniemy – stwierdziła i w tym momencie pojęłam, że nie wiedziała. Była święcie przekonana, że robi dobrze, stojąc tuż obok Lucjusza i pośpieszając go jeszcze.

- Merlinie, przecież to zasadzka! – rzuciłam zirytowana i nie wiem, czy bardziej na siebie czy na Narcyzę, bo to, co nas łączyło, to ogromna głupota.

- Nie zdążyłem ci wyjaśnić, Elizabeth – zaczął Lucjusz – ale możesz być pewna, że nie jestem tu po to, żeby komukolwiek zrobić krzywdę.

- Oj, wyjaśnij jej wreszcie! – zawołała Narcyza, patrząc na męża z szerokim uśmiechem. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam.

- Zmieniłem się – stwierdził bez cienia zażenowania Malfoy i ani mi się śniło w to uwierzyć.

- Expelliarmus! – Szybciej niż się spodziewałam, ale podziałało, bo Lucjusz Malfoy odleciał w tył, a różdżka, którą trzymał w rękach, znalazła się w dłoni Dracona.

W życiu nie widziałam go tak wściekłego. Szedł z różdżką wycelowaną w swojego ojca, miotając kolejnymi zaklęciami odrzucającymi go w tył, a zadającymi taki sam ból, jakby go ktoś walił pięściami po klatce piersiowej.

- Draco! – wydarła się Narcyza. – Przestań, Draco!

Podeszłam powoli do niego, gdy związał Lucjusza.

- Kobieto! – zawtórował jej syn. – Jesteś tak cholernie naiwna! Spójrz na niego, no spójrz!

Położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Łże jak pies, a ty wierzysz w każde jego cholerne słowo! – krzyknął, tak mocno zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, że pobielały mu knykcie.

- Draco – powiedziałam cicho, bo zupełnie nie przypominał tego szczęśliwego człowieka, którego widywałam przez ostatni miesiąc.

- Nie wiesz wszystkiego, Draco – oburzyła się Narcyza i skoro Lucjusz siedział sobie związany, to ja mogłam spokojnie zacząć się zastanawiać, jak to się stało, że była mu tak oddana.

- Synu, daj mi dojść do słowa – poprosił żałośnie Lucjusz, który miał teraz problem z łapaniem oddechu.

- Jak ty w ogóle możesz mnie jeszcze nazywać swoim synem? – zirytował się Draco, celując w niego różdżką.

- Potrzebuję cię, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć – kontynuował Lucjusz, tym razem już bardziej przekonywująco.

- A gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie trzydzieści lat mojego życia, kiedy ja cię potrzebowałem? – zapytał, krzywiąc się i prawdopodobnie obmyślając w głowie jakieś wyjątkowo bolesne zaklęcie. Lucjusz milczał. – No tak. Najpierw niszczyłeś moją młodość, pieprząc o oddaniu Czarnemu Panu, a później siedziałeś w Azkabanie, obmyślając, jakby mnie tu zabić – powiedział z drwiącym uśmiechem, choć przez jego głos przebijało się rozgoryczenie. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak Draco to przechodził, a widocznie powinnam była.

- Oszalałem w Azkabanie – wtrącił Lucjusz przejmująco. – Też byś do cholery oszalał, nie masz pojęcia…

- Nie wierzę w twoje nawrócenie – rzucił Draco beznamiętnie. Byłam świadkiem w pewien sposób intymnej rozmowy. I przez chwilę miałam ochotę zniknąć.

- Spójrz na siebie, Draco – powiedział Lucjusz i w jego oczach już widziałam, że będzie celował w najsłabszy punkt swojego syna. Znał go na wylot, choć wydawało się wcześniej, że tak bardzo go nienawidzi. Ale w jego oczach nie było teraz nienawiści. Była nadzieja, strach i żal. To dało mi do myślenia. – Gdyby Severus w ciebie nie wierzył, byłbyś taki jak ja – dokończył.

- Draco – szepnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie z udręką. – Posłuchaj go. Cokolwiek teraz powie, wiem, że powie prawdę.

- I ty tak sądzisz? – Spoglądał na mnie z wiarą, której nigdy bym się po nim nie spodziewała. Skinęłam głową. Draco odwrócił się na powrót do Lucjusza, dając mu znak, by mówił.

- Trochę zajęło, zanim doszedłem do siebie, ale zrozumiałem, że popełniłem cholernie dużo błędów – mówił Lucjusz. – Nie odpowiadam za ataki na mugoli i Elizabeth to potwierdzi, bo w czasie kiedy one miały miejsce, ja znajdowałem się albo tutaj, albo na Pokątnej pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego.

- Co się stało z osobami, które udawałeś? – wtrąciłam, niezwykle tym teraz zainteresowana. To było zbyt podejrzane, ale mówił z przekonaniem i w dodatku wiedziałam, że jest szczery.

- Są w Malfoy Manor pod okiem skrzatów – odparł, skulony na ziemi i opleciony linami.

- Jak to możliwe, że nikt się nie zorientował? – Draco był chyba jeszcze bardziej ciekaw niż ja.

- Potter myślała, że jej syn poszedł po rozum do głowy, a jako Watson nie musiałem niczego udawać. No, jest jeszcze polityk i gwiazda, ale to też nie był problem – kontynuował z lekką dumą za tak genialny pokaz swoich umiejętności. – Wybrałem osoby o tym samym imieniu, żeby nie wrobić się niereagowaniem na…

- Skończ – przerwał mu zirytowany Draco. Wyraźnie Lucjusz doprowadzał go powoli do szewskiej pasji. – Przylazłeś tu i wciągnąłeś w to moją… - zaciął się, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Wyraźnie było to dla niego kłopotliwe, bo nawet nie wiedział, jak mnie nazwać. Czułam dokładnie to samo przez te ostatnie miesiące.

- Posłuchaj, Draco. Z tatą planujemy zniknięcie stąd od dawna i chcieliśmy się tylko pożegnać. Obawiam się, że więcej możemy się nie zobaczyć – wtrąciła Narcyza. Skupiłam wzrok na Lucjuszu i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że coś kombinuje. Nie w złych intencjach, ale jednak. – Musisz go wypuścić, bo zaraz będą tu…

- Minerwa i Filius, a oprócz tego, jak sądzę, stado aurorów, bo nie wątpię, że skoro to wszystko dzieje się dziś, to musiałeś wpaść – dokończył Draco. – I jestem zdania, że za wszystko, co zrobiłeś, powinieneś zostać oddany dementorom. Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc.

- Bo to twój ojciec, Draco – oburzyła się Narcyza. – Zaufaj mi, wiem, co robię. Znam go na wylot.

- Co za bzdura – zdenerwował się i spojrzał w tym momencie na mnie.

- Można oszukać passionencję? – spytałam cicho, przypominając blondynowi teraz o moich umiejętnościach. Pokręcił przecząco głową. – W takim razie czuję się zobowiązana powiedzieć ci, że jest szczery.

To, co się działo dalej, było jak grom z nieba. Draco nie zdążył podjąć decyzji. Lucjusz miał jeszcze jedną różdżkę i oswobodził się. Może Draco byłby w stanie zareagować, gdyby nie fakt, że naszą uwagę właśnie odwrócił krzyk Minerwy. Narcyza doskoczyła do Lucjusza, łapiąc go za rękę, podczas gdy ten puścił tylko spłoszone spojrzenie w naszą stronę. Bezgłośne „przepraszam", które zauważyliśmy oboje, szybko rozpłynęło się w powietrzu razem z Malfoyami. I kiedy Lucjusz zniknął, zobaczyłam błysk światła, bo z drugiej strony polany już celowali w nas aurorzy. Nie zdążyłam się odsunąć i zaklęcie skierowane w Lucjusza Malfoya trafiło we mnie. Co się działo dalej, nie pamiętam.

* * *

Obudziłam się w ciemnościach. Jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi, ciemno było dlatego, że miałam zamknięte oczy. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, jak właściwie je otworzyć, aż zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że potrafię to zrobić. Uniosłam powieki i wyszło na to, że jest tylko odrobinę jaśniej niż przed chwilą. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Minęły kolejne chwile na zastanawianiu się, jak powinnam się podnieść i kiedy wreszcie udało mi się unieść na łokciach wiedziałam już, że nie znam tego miejsca. Na sąsiedniej ścianie były chyba jakieś napisy, ale na tyle niewyraźnie widziałam, że nie potrafiłam ich rozszyfrować. Leżałam na wygodnym łóżku. Zwróciłam głowę w prawo i doszło do mnie, że to nawet skrzydło szpitalne nie jest, bo jakaś sypialnia. Po tej stronie była komoda i szafka nocna. Spojrzałam w drugą stronę i dostrzegłam postać, którą rozpoznałam od razu. Na krześle siedział Draco ze spuszczoną głową. Nie spał, a jedynie opierał się o swoje kolana na łokciach, wpatrzony w podłogę. Był w pełni ubrany, jak ja zresztą i wyglądało na to, że nie mogłam spać długo. Ale jeśli tu było ciemno, to jak było na zewnątrz? Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co z London Express, którym miałam jechać tamtego… dnia. Jeśli to była sypialnia Dracona, to pozostawało tylko pytanie która. I co ja w ogóle tu robiłam? Bo nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby McGonagall była zachwycona taką ewentualnością.

- Draco? – szepnęłam, momentalnie przyciągając jego uwagę. Szybko podniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie, jakbym była jakimś niesamowitym okazem.

- Elizabeth – powiedział powoli, marszcząc nagle czoło. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odwróciłaś od niego moją uwagę. – Wstał podenerwowany. – Merlinie, co by było, gdyby to była jakaś cholerna klątwa?

Gestykulował żywo i choć był wściekły, to wydawało mi się, że jednak nie na mnie.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? – poprosiłam, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Już miałam prosić go, żeby zaświecił światło, ale nim zdążyłam to zrobić, zaczął mówić.

- Jak to co? Zwiał, zwiał z moją matką, a ty oberwałaś zaklęciami wycelowanymi w niego! – Pomasował się po skroniach, jakby nie tylko bolała go głowa, ale i był cholernie zmęczony.

- Nic jej nie będzie przecież – powiedziałam. Prychnął.

- Ona potrafi o siebie zadbać, ale ty widać nie – wkurzył się. – Jak ty się tam w ogóle znalazłaś?

- Przestań – oburzyłam się. – Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że James Potter jest twoim ojcem? – dodałam jeszcze na swoją obronę, bo jeśli tego ode mnie wymagał, to sam był hipokrytą.

- Nie masz pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdyby coś ci się stało – warknął.

- Nie sądzisz, że byłoby za późno? – spytałam z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Wskrzesiłbym cię i zabił jeszcze raz – stwierdził i usiadł na łóżku.

- Już to widzę, wnioskując po twojej reakcji – odparłam zaczepnie i nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, przesunęłam się w jego stronę i pocałowałam lekko. Od razu się uspokoił.

- To przeprosiny? – wymruczał mi w usta, łapiąc mnie w talii, kiedy chciałam się odsunąć.

- Za co ja mam cię przepraszać? – spytałam żartobliwie, choć czułam, że morzy mnie senność. Bolał mnie kręgosłup i chciałam iść spać, jakkolwiek długo nie spałam.

- Za to, że niewiele brakowało, a nie dotrwałabyś nawet do ślubu – szepnął poważnie, wciąż tak blisko, obserwując moją reakcję.

- Jakiego ślubu? – zapytałam, bo sens wypowiedzi zrozumiałam dopiero chwilę później.

- Naszego ślubu – wymruczał zmysłowo i pocałował mnie głęboko. Nie mogłam tego przerwać, a chciałam, bo rozmowa wydała mi się nader ciekawa.

- Nie pytałeś mnie o zdanie – stwierdziłam i odsunęłam się od niego na tyle daleko, żeby skończył myśl, nim ponownie zacznie się do mnie dobierać.

- W tej sprawie nie masz nic do gadania – zauważył rozbawiony, a ja ziewnęłam głośno.

- Chyba ci się coś pomieszało – powiedziałam zupełnie opanowana, układając się z powrotem do snu. Położył się obok mnie, łapiąc moją dłoń.

- Mnie może i tak – zaczął – ale dziennikarce, która zrobiła nam zdjęcie, kiedy niosłem cię na rękach przez błonia, na których byli uczniowie już nie. I McGonagall, z którą posprzeczałem się, żeby zabrać cię tutaj, a nie do skrzydła szpitalnego już też nie. I twoim koleżkom, których Lupin powstrzymywał przed rozerwaniem mnie na strzępy…

- Skończ – przerwałam mu.

Merlinie, co się tam działo, kiedy odleciałam? O czym on w ogóle mówił? Drwił sobie chyba! Niemożliwe, że przespałam _takie_ wydarzenia!

- To powiedz, że za mnie wyjdziesz – zażądał z głupim uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego tego chcesz?

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Śpij teraz – powiedział i znowu było tak ciemno, że nic nie widziałam. Przestraszyłam się, ale zaraz potem przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Nie ma to jak sen w ubraniach, serio. Co nie zmienia faktu, że oczy same mi się zamykały i chętnie przystałam na jego propozycję.

- Czemu chcesz, żebym została twoją żoną? - spytałam jeszcze raz głupio, oczekując jakiegoś romantycznego „kocham cię". Już przemilczmy fakt, że ledwo stałam się pełnoletnia i wciąż jestem za głupia i młoda, zajmijmy się wyczekiwaniem wyznania miłości, żeby móc się wreszcie rzucić w kolorową przepaść i żyć, jakby świat pozbawiony był ludzi z problemami.

Nie, żebym się doczekała.

- Bo jesteś moja i chcę to na piśmie. Śpij - wymruczał sennie, a ja nie wiedziałam, czy się śmiać czy złościć.

Żałowałam, że nie mogę już zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale mimo wszystko czułam się dobrze. Wydawało się, że każdy najmniejszy nawet szczegół jest na swoim miejscu; że gdziekolwiek byśmy nie byli, zawsze bezpieczni, bo razem. Nie wiedziałam, jak on to wszystko odbierał, ale w tym momencie ważnym był fakt, że ja odbieram to tak, a nie inaczej. Wtuliłam się w niego ze świadomością, że faktycznie powinnam już zasnąć, bo inaczej w moich myślach zaczną pojawiać się jakieś smęty o przeznaczeniu i będzie już można mówić o chorobie psychicznej w moim wydaniu.

- Nie powinieneś sobie rościć praw do ludzi – szepnęłam jeszcze, nim odpłynęłam.

* * *

Kiedy mnie obudził, tulił się moich pleców. Dłoń miał ułożoną na moim brzuchu, a twarz schował we włosach. Był zaspany, ale świadom tego, że pora wstawać.

- Hej, mała – wymruczał, swoim głosem w momencie przywracając mnie do świata żywych. – Trzeba wstawać – dodał, choć wcale się nie poruszył na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

- Która godzina? – wyszeptałam, odsuwając się od niego i odwracając na plecy. Puścił mnie niechętnie, ale teraz przynajmniej wdziałam jego twarz w półmroku. Stopniowo w pokoju rozjaśniało się i nie miałam różowego pojęcia, skąd brało się to światło.

- Szósta – stwierdził. – A ty za dwie godziny masz pociąg do Londynu i zakładam, że musisz się dopakować do końca.

- Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? – spytałam kąśliwie. Z lekkim uśmiechem przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował lekko, powodując u mnie myśl, że muszę wyglądać okropnie. Zarumieniłam się, ale mimo wszystko czułam się dobrze.

Wtuliłam się w niego. Leżeliśmy przez chwilę pogrążeni w ciszy, w ogóle się nie śpiesząc.

- Wstawaj - mruknął w końcu, odsuwając mnie od siebie.

Podniosłam się niechętnie i rozejrzałam wreszcie po pokoju, którego wygląd tak mnie interesował, a na który przez ostatnie godziny w ogóle nie zwracałam uwagi. To nie był żart, kiedy mówił, że jego sypialnia jest czarna, ale w sumie źle też nie było, bo meble miały kolor brzozy. Ściślej mówiąc biurko, krzesło na którym siedział wcześniej Draco, łóżko i szafka nocna z komodą po mojej stronie. Ale to, co zwróciło moją uwagę najbardziej, to ściana nad biurkiem. Wczoraj widziałam tylko niewyraźne napisy, a dziś tajemnica rozwiała się. Wisiały tam czarne, poskładane koszulki w ten sposób, że widać było tylko nadruki na nich. Przechyliłam głowę w bok, wytężając wzrok i usiłując się skupić. Jako pierwsze wpadło mi w oczy duże „Widzę Cię". Zamrugałam zaskoczona, nie wierząc w to, co widzę.

Rany boskie, Draco Malfoy miał ścianę obwieszoną koszulkami z dziwnymi napisami. Tuż obok tej jednej wisiała inna głosząca: „I'm sexy and I know it", a ja zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że już go w niej widziałam, kiedy był pijany. I, na Merlina!, zastanawiałam się, skąd ją wziął! Przyglądając się tej kolekcji, zastanawiałam się, jak długo zajęło mu jej uzbieranie. Nie każda z koszulek wyglądała jak nowa, wręcz przeciwnie. „Loch został otwarty. Strzeżcie się wrogowie Severa"* ewidentnie była pozostałością po jego czasach szkolnych, bo nawet kolor miała wyblakły. Z koszulki „Życie bajką jest" wystawała jeszcze metka z ceną, bo Draconowi najwyraźniej nieśpieszno było ją założyć. Wszystkie były najwyraźniej pochodzenia mugolskiego, a i Draco zdawał się nie używać na nich magii. Zaskoczył mnie własny wniosek, bo przecież w czasach szkolnych Malfoy wcale nie miał dobrego podejścia do mugoli.

- Chcesz którąś pożyczyć? – zlękłam się, kiedy usłyszałam ten drwiący ton, przypominający mi o obecności Dracona.

- Chcę – rzuciłam i wstałam, podchodząc do ściany, by bliżej przyjrzeć się napisom.

Wybrałam w momencie. Odwróciłam się do Dracona, który przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem. Podeszłam do łóżka i wzięłam krzesło, które tam stało. Przeniosłam je do ściany i stanęłam na nim. Chwilę później już trzymałam w dłoniach koszulkę z napisem „People love penguins. Penguins everywhere". Zeskoczyłam z krzesła i położyłam ją na biurku. Szybko zrzuciłam z siebie swoją białą podkoszulkę, kompletnie nic nie robiąc sobie z obecności Dracona. Narzuciłam tę czarną i odwróciłam się do niego. Ale on już nie leżał na łóżku – stał za mną.

- Co jeśli teraz zechcę ją odzyskać? – wymruczał, łapiąc mnie w biodrach i przyciągając do siebie. Koszulka była duża i na mnie wisiała, a on właśnie zaczynał wsuwać pod nią dłonie. Zarumieniłam się i odsunęłam się od niego.

- Nic z tego. Możesz to uznać za kradzież, ale ja w niej jadę do Londynu – zarządziłam i pochyliłam się, czochrając rozpuszczone włosy. Wyprostowałam się, spojrzałam na Dracona, wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się, co właściwie czeka mnie na zewnątrz. Draco poszedł za mną.

Szliśmy w stronę wyjścia na korytarz w ciszy. Zaś kiedy znaleźliśmy się już w tajnych korytarzach, Draco odezwał się do mnie.

- Twoi koledzy uparli się, że pojadą dziś z tobą – zaczął. – No, prócz Fentona, bo ten to chyba oszalał na punkcie twojej koleżanki z dormitorium.

- Że Anitą? – spytałam cicho. Wszędzie było pusto, ludzie jeszcze spali.

- Nie. Colazione, czy jak jej tam szło – powiedział obojętnie, a ja zamarłam wpół kroku.

- Jak to Stefani? – zdziwiłam się.

- Zanim ten idiota wczoraj doskoczył do McGonagall, szczebiotał sobie z tą dziewczyną i śmiał wniebogłosy. I, z tego co wiem, już jest w Londynie razem z nią – wyjaśnił Draco, patrząc przed siebie.

Problem w tym, że zarówno Leo, jak i Stefani, dwie papużki nierozłączki zamieszkujące ze mną i Anitą jedno dormitorium były, jakby ich nie było. Absolutnie zawsze w kącie, odzywały się do ludzi tylko wtedy, kiedy musiały. Nie rzucały się w oczy, nie zwracały na siebie uwagi, a Draco mi mówił, że Stefani sobie trajkotała z Olivierem, którego przyjaźń z Anitą zdawała się być bardziej prawdopodobna niż… to.

- Niemożliwe. – Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl, że to jednak mogłaby być Anita. I właściwie od razu mi ulżyło.

- Skoro to ci się wydaje niemożliwe, to wprost nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczysz, co nawpisywali w Proroku Codziennym – stwierdził, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, bo na twarzy miał tak szeroki uśmiech, że nie byłam w stanie tego pojąć

- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

Jego mina wyrażała tylko jedno – tabu.

*Tekst zaczerpnięty z mojego ulubionego fika - **_Serce Nietoperza_ **(można znaleźć na tej stronie).


	29. Epilog

Epilog, jednak nim do niego przejdziemy, jedna ważna sprawa. Wiem, że sporo Was tu było, ale nie wiem, ile dotrwało do końca. Kochani, nie proszę Was w tym momencie o wiele. Po prostu po przeczytaniu tego epilogu niech każdy z Was poświęci dla mnie tę minutę i napisze chociaż "przeczytałem". Serio, to niewiele, ale dla mnie znaczy naprawdę bardzo, bardzo dużo. Więc proszę się odezwać pod epilogiem XD Oprócz tego, gdyby ktoś mnie szukał, to na FictionPress za tydzień pojawi się prolog i pierwszy rozdział mojej nowej, tym razem nie opartej na żadnej innej, powieści. Prolog już dziś można czytać na Blogspocie. Adres dostępny na moim profilu, bo tu się chyba nie da (niedoskonali blogspot com - chyba że tak xD).  
**Sprostowanie:** zapomniałam dodać, że planuję sequel. Nie długi, ale jednak :)

**Epilog**

Dwie i pół godziny później, kiedy siedziałam już w London Express z Victorie z jednej strony, Tedem z drugiej strony (dowiedziałam się, że po tym, jak zobaczyli mnie nieprzytomną w ramionach Draco, co swoją drogą już samo w sobie było straszne) i Justinem naprzeciwko, w ręce wpadł mi Prorok Codzienny. Wszyscy milczeli w tym temacie, nawet Lupin, który pozostawał nieświadom tego, że znam jego małą tajemnicę – wiem, że to Lucjusz nauczył go oklumencji. W każdym razie gazetę sama czytałam z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że tak zwyczajnie pozbyliśmy się odpowiedzialności i potępienia ze strony ludzi! Najbardziej bzdurna gazeta, jaka istniała, opisywała złego Lucjusza Malfoya, któremu po raz kolejny udało się zbiec. Artykuł był stekiem bzdur – na przykład takiej jak ta, że ojciec Dracona wziął sobie za zakładnika Narcyzę Malfoy, która najpewniej już nie żyje. Jedynymi prawdziwymi fragmentami były chyba tylko te dotyczące całej intrygi z eliksirem wielosokowym i uwolnionych Jamesów z Malfoy Manor. Na następnej stronie widniało zdjęcie eskapady składającej się z Dracona niosącego mnie na rękach, wkurzonej McGonagall i prawie biegnącego Flitwicka usiłującego nas dogonić. Szliśmy, podczas gdy uczniowie w tle spoglądali na nas z niedowierzaniem. Nie to jednak tak rozbawiło wcześniej Dracona i później samą McGonagall, która przy śniadaniu czytała gazetę, spoglądając co chwilę to na niego, to na mnie.

_Ten_ nagłówek.

„Czy Draco Malfoy chce odpokutować winy swojego ojca, uganiając się za poszkodowaną przez Malfoya seniora absolwentką Hogwartu, którą jeszcze do niedawna uczył?".

- To trzeba być debilem – jęknęłam, rzucając gazetą w okno. Victorie parsknęła śmiechem, a Ted i Justin jej zawtórowali.


End file.
